Gracias a Las Estrellas
by VictoriaDollanganger
Summary: Tras un accidente, Bella se ve en la necesidad de acudir a la familia de Carlisle: Los Cullen, quienes seran en adelante su nueva familia. Allí se enamora, y aprende el significado de la frase: Sigue Adelante. "Jamás sabre lo que el destino me deparará"
1. Puñalada en el corazon

**********************_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes de esta hitoria pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga 'Crepusculo'. Yo solo me encargo de manipular a los personajes a mi antojo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO acepto su copia NI adaptacion sin mi permiso.**

_**Summary: **_**Tras un accidente, Bella se ve en la necesidad de acudir a la familia de Carlisle: Los Cullen, quienes seran en adelante su nueva familia. Allí se enamora, y aprende el significado de la frase 'sigue adelante'.****Las cosas no siempre son como uno las planea. El destino es el que baraja las cartas, y nosotros, los que jugamos. La vida puede tener sus momentos alegres y cálidos, pero tambien días tristes y sombríos.**

_**"Yo jamas podré saber lo que el destino me deparará, pero hay algo de lo que estoy completamente confiada. El amor, todo lo puede"  
**_**Bella Swan **

* * *

**GRACIAS A LAS ESTRELLAS**

**...**

**...**

**..**

—Mamá… ya te dije que estoy bien — repetí nuevamente a mi madre, Renee, por al parecer una milésima vez. Se encontraba en Madrid celebrando su segunda luna de miel junto a mi padre, Charlie. Habían insistido en que los acompañara en aquel viaje debido a que no pretendía dejarme sola, pero me opuse rotundamente defendiéndome con que debería quedarme con la excusa de que no debería faltar a la escuela, ya que nos encontrábamos en Junio y el año escolar ya estaba finalizando, así que no debería perder ni un solo día de clases de lo poco que me quedaba. La verdad no llegaba a entender porque habían decidido ir de luna de miel justamente ahora, pero a veces Renee se comportaba de manera precipitada y era muy difícil que Charlie se negara a sus deseos. Mi madre podría ser bastante persuasiva cuando se lo proponía.

—Bueno cariño, tu padre y yo estaremos en casa mañana por la tarde, te extraño, estamos ansiosos por verte — hizo una pausa — Por cierto ¡Te tengo regalos, te encantarán! Te compré una hermosa chaqueta blanca de _Chanel_ y unos hermosos zapatos de _Prada_, ¡Te van a fascinar!

—¡Mamá! No debiste gastar dinero en regalos completamente innecesarios, sabes lo que opino al respecto — reclamé, enfadada, pero no valía la pena discutir con Renee, ella siempre se salía con la suya.

—Lo sé hija, y no me importa, de todos modos ya cambiaras de opinión cuando los veas — la emoción era más que evidente, ya podía imaginar la ancha y victoriosa sonrisa de triunfo al otro lado del teléfono — Bella, debo colgar, hablamos mañana. Te quiero, duerme bien.

—Yo también te quiero mamá, saludos a papá.

—De acuerdo, adiós hija.

—Adiós.

Me desperté el sábado, de la mañana siguiente, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era algo extraño, eran pocas las veces en las que padecía de jaqueca o de migraña. Seguramente era debido a que anoche me había acostado sin cenar, y el estridente rugido de mi estomago era la viva prueba que defendía mi hipótesis.

Me levanté algo adormilada, y me encaminé hacia el baño, donde me cepillé los dientes y me di una ducha de agua caliente que relajo mis músculos acalambrados. El día anterior había tenido prueba final de Educación Física, —una materia que odio con todas mis fuerzas—, y faltó poco para ir a la farmacia más cercana y comprar una silla de ruedas.

Terminada la ducha, me coloqué una camisa ancha sin mangas que utilizaba para la limpieza y unos pequeños shorts de jean junto a unas sandalias, y me amarré el cabello en una coleta. Hoy me dispondría a limpiar la casa, que la verdad la tenía un poco abandonada por mis extenuantes horas de estudio para poder presentar los exámenes finales.

Bajé a la cocina y me preparé cereal, unas tostadas con tocino y unos huevos revueltos más un jugo de naranja. Había amanecido más que hambrienta. Mientras iba preparando el desayuno iba limpiando la cocina, para no tener que dejarlo todo para último.

Luego de ello me la pase durante casi 5 horas barriendo, limpiando el suelo, puliendo, arreglando la mesa de la sala principal, aspirando los muebles, limpiando la cocina, e infinidades de oficios que se pueden realizar en una casa realmente espaciosa. También me puse a preparar la cena: pasta a la boloñesa, la comida favorita de la familia. Éramos unos fanáticos de la comida Italiana. Luego de terminar, me fijé en la hora, las 4:35, seguramente ya estarían a dos horas de llegar a Estados Unidos.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi habitación y la organicé, era la única área de la casa que estaba sin arreglar. Lo terminé en menos de diez minutos, y más bien me pareció rápido, tomando en cuenta que era muy desorganizada con mis cosas

Me di una ducha rápida y me coloqué unos pantalones de mezclilla junto a una blusa café de manga larga, unos converse y me senté en el sofá a ver la televisión, esperando recibir la llamada de Renee para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

Eran las siete de la noche y aun no recibía ninguna llamada de mis padres. Estaba empezando a preocuparme ¿Se habrá retrasado el vuelo? ¿Habrá ocurrido algún imprevisto?

Empecé a cambiar los canales de la televisión, sin prestarle la suficiente atención. Era una forma de maña, y la manera de buscar algo que hacer mientras esperaba. Me detuve en el canal de noticias, así que me dediqué a ver algunos acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en el mundo sin prestarle mucha atención, pero todo eso cambio cuando escuché una noticia que me heló la sangre hasta los huesos y me dejó paralizada en mi asiento.

—_Habla Jessica Wislow directamente desde los ángeles. Nos acaban de informar que el Vuelo 93 de Madrid, destino Phoenix, explotó en el aire aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde del día de hoy. Nos dicen que la explosión pudo ser causada por un problema técnico en las turbinas del avión, o por mal mantenimiento del mismo. Por el momento no se han encontrado sobrevivientes pero las autoridades siguen buscando, aunque no dan muchas esperanzas de que alguien haya podido salir con vida de este acontecimiento debido a la altura y magnitud causada por esta explosión. Pronto se le informará a los familiares de las víctimas de este vuelo para darles la noticia sobre el accidente y el pésame, y a las víctimas, espero que dios los reciba con los brazos abiertos… _

No. No, No. ¡No!

Esto no estaba pasando, esto no estaba pasando, esto era una pesadilla, si, una pesadilla con la cual despertaría y haría como si nunca la hubiera tenido, ¡Mis padres nos podían estar muertos! ¡Simplemente, no podían! Tenía que a haber un error, tal vez se equivocaron de vuelo, pudo haber sido otro avión, ¡Pero no el de mis padres! No, eso no… Seguramente estaba demasiado nerviosa y ahora estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Si. Ellos entrarían por esa puerta posiblemente para darme un sorpresa de bienvenida, yo correría a sus brazos y les daría miles de besos mientras mi mamá intentaría de una vez mostrarme la cantidad de regalos que había comprado para mí, mientras mi padre solo se limitaría a reír y a colmarme la cara de besos en las mejillas, sí, eso pasaría, solo era una pesadilla, solo eso.

Traté de levantarme del sofá para coger el teléfono, o para golpearme la cabeza con él para ver si despertaba de este mundo irrealista, pero mis piernas no respondieron, me encontraba prácticamente pegada en mi asiento.

Cuando logré despegar mi trasero del asiento y mis pies del suelo, me dirigí al comedor a servir la mesa, mis padres no tardarían en llegar, estaba segura, porque, era prácticamente imposible que haya sido exactamente el vuelo de mis padres, o tal vez yo estaba equivocada, el vuelo de mis padres pudo haber sido el 95, o 94, pero no 93… Si, así era.

Ocho y treinta, nada. Me encontraba frente a la ventana de la sala en posición fetal, mientras observaba la lluvia caer, a las aves volar y el rozar de sus alas en las ramas de los arboles buscando refugio. Desde la noticia no había pensado nada, nada, me encontraba en la Luna, en la nada, sin pensar nada, sin sentir nada, sin querer nada. Luego de que sonara el reloj de la sala y marcara las nueve en punto; regresé a la triste realidad, que cayó en mí como un balde de agua helada. Y fue, exactamente en ese momento —mientras el sonido del reloj retumbaba sobre él silencio sepulcral en la que me encontraba—, que tuve que afrontar la verdad. Mis padres estaban muertos, y yo era lo suficientemente estúpida para seguir esperando por ellos. Jamás más los volvería a ver, nunca más volvería a oír las risas de mi madre ante mi expresión de miedo cuando me compraba algo extravagante, ni sus locuras, ni su risa. Jamás volvería a ver el rostro de papa, su paciencia, su calidez, su tolerancia, su risa, todo.

Jamás volvería a sentirme protegida y querida como me sentía con ellos. ¿Por qué no fui con ellos? ¿Por qué quedarme aquí, si no tengo a nadie a quien querer?

Me levanté del sofá, arrastrando los pies, como si de un _zombi _se tratase. Sentía que tenía tres kilos en cada pierna al subir las escaleras. Llegue hasta mi habitación, me desplome en la cama de un salto, sintiéndome pesada. Y fue allí, cuando rompí en llanto. Las lagrimas gruesas rodaban de mis ojos mientras gritaba con todo, sollozaba con todo el poder de mis pulmones, sintiendo como en mi pecho se habría un agujero que me comía viva, y no me permitía respirar.

Pude oír el timbre de la puerta, posiblemente proveniente de algún vecino preocupado de que estuvieran masacrando a alguien. Pero no me importó, no me importaba nada, solo podía llorar, dejar las lágrimas caer como la cascada de un rio tratando en vano de que todo mi dolor y sufrimiento se fuera con ellas. No me di cuenta de cuando me quedé dormida, solo pude pensar en una última cosa antes de caer sumida en la inconsciencia, la dulce inconsciencia que podría pasar a ser mi mejor amiga en estos momentos.

_Mis padres están muertos y nunca los volveré a ver._

.

.

.

El funeral se realizo cuatro días después, organizado por mis abuelos por parte de mi madre. Nunca me había relacionado con ellos de buena manera, nos ignorábamos mutuamente. Sinceramente, me caían de lo peor.

Lo más duro fue que nunca encontraron los cuerpos de mis padres. La policía dijo que posiblemente habían caído al mar y sería prácticamente imposible encontrarlos. Me encontraba frente a las "urnas" de cada uno, donde adentro se encontraban las pertenencias favoritas correspondientes. Yo estaba completamente vestida de negro; siempre había tenido un tipo de fanatismo por ese color, pero ahora sencillamente lo aborrecía.

Podía escuchar los llantos y gemidos que provenían de sus conocidos, amigos y familiares, que se me acercaban a darme los pésames y diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Yo la verdad no los escuchaba, solo estaba mirando la nada, recordando cada momento que viví junto a ellos, sin derramar lagrima alguna.

Podía escuchar a mis espaldas una conversación entre dos mujeres mayores, posiblemente amigas de las clases de cocina de mi madre. Aunque intentaran hablar más bajo, lograba escuchar lo que decían.

—_Pobre muchacha, debe encontrarse en estado de Shock, no la culpo, esto debe ser realmente duro, parece que no tiene más familia aparte de los padres de Renee, mírenla, la viva imagen de su madre…_

Luego de ello no preste más atención a lo que decían, seguí mirando hacia la nada, recordando, deseando que del suelo se abriera un agujero y me tragase. Al llegar a mi casa, a mi habitación, fui hasta la cama sin quitarme la ropa, y comencé a llorar, a llorar hasta intentar quedarme seca, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible, trataba de no gritar, para no alarmar más a mis abuelos de lo que ya estaban, pero era imposible evitarlo.

Dos semanas transcurrieron como el paso de diez años. Se me era difícil cumplir con mis necesidades sin derrumbarme. Casi no comía, ni dormía, la verdad es que me daba igual, no me importaba nada.

Me iría a vivir con mis abuelos, no podría hacer objeción a ello, pero antes se iba a leer el testamento de mis padres, y claro, yo debía estar presente.

.

.

.

Nos sentamos en una ancha mesa cuadrada de marfil junto a mis abuelos y el abogado de mis padres para hacer lectura testamento. Yo no podía retener las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Era terrible tener que presenciar los últimos deseos de mis padres mediante una hoja de papel escrita ya hacía mucho tiempo.

El abogado comenzó con el discurso. Mis padres me habían dejado una cuenta de respaldo para mí con 200 mil dólares, que sabía perfectamente que les había costado reunir por tantos años. A mis padres no les importaba vivir como reyes, vivíamos en una casita normal, con cosas sencillas pero buenas, siempre habíamos sido ahorradores y conservadores. La casa junto con las pertenencias quedaría a propiedad de mis abuelos. La vieja Chevy de mi padre seria mía, el sabia como me encantaba esa camioneta, era simplemente perfecta para mí.

El testamento no me tomó desprevenida, ya que una vez hace años había escuchado a mis padres hablar sobre el asunto cuando tenía alrededor de los 12 años. Así que más o menos sabía que estaba escrito en el… Pero fue algo en específico que resalto sobre todo lo demás y me hizo poner todos los sentidos en el abogado

_—La custodia de nuestra hija, Isabella Marie Swan, será a nombre de Carlisle Cullen, hermano político de mi persona, Charlie Swan. Pero solo será a su custodia si el ya nombrado está de acuerdo con ello, de no ser así, la custodia pasara a ser de Marie y Joseph Dwyer._

¿Carlisle? ¿Mi custodia pasaría a ser de Carlisle Cullen? Carlisle era mi tío político, hermano de mi padre, ya que mi abuelo había tenido a Carlisle junto con otra mujer, pero él era mucho más joven que mi padre, y a pesar de ello siempre habían sido grandes amigos, hermanos verdaderos, que se ayudaban en todo. Lo había visto un par de veces cuando era niña, entre ellas una vez cuando fui a Forks cuando tenía 8 años. Odié por completo ese lugar. Así que Carlisle nos había venido a visitar un par de veces durante los últimos años, aunque con el paso del tiempo fueron disminuyendo sus visitas, hasta que la última vez que lo vi fue en Marzo de hacía tres años.

—Bueno Isabella, — susurró Alec, el abogado y amigo de toda la vida de mis padres. Era claramente evidente de que él también se veía profundamente afectado por lo ocurrido — Hoy conversé con el señor Cullen — comenzó — No pudo venir debido a la presión de su trabajo y te pide disculpas, pero está al tanto de todo y de la muerte de tus padres, y no tiene objeción alguna en que vayas a vivir con ellos. Él y su esposa están dispuestos a encargarse de ti y de aceptar tu custodia. ¿Tienes alguna objeción para irte a vivir con ellos? — después de pensarlo un momento, negué con la cabeza — Sabes perfectamente de que no necesitas ir si no lo deseas. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para meditarlo — agregó.

Sinceramente, el único problema era que prácticamente no los conocía, pero si ese era el último deseo de mis padres, claro que lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Además, no deseaba para nada tener que vivir junto con mis abuelos. Mucho había resistido yo con que tuvieran que haberme cuidado durante estas últimas dos semanas.

—Estoy completamente segura. Deme el número de Carlisle. Quiero hablar con él.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando para tomar mi próximo vuelo destino, Forks, había hablado con Carlisle y me decía que me esperaría junto a su esposa Esme en el aeropuerto de Forks a tiempo. Yo no recordaba muy bien cómo eran físicamente ninguno de los dos, así que había buscado uno de los álbumes de fotos de mis padres buscando a Carlisle, para que al llegar al aeropuerto no tuviera problemas en identificarlos.

El avión había despegado. Pronto iría a comenzar mi nueva vida.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Puñalada en el corazón.


	2. Mi nueva Familia

**********************Todos los personajes de esta hitoria pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga 'Crepusculo'. Yo solo me encargo de manipular a los personajes a mi antojo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO acepto su copia NI adaptacion sin mi permiso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Mi nueva familia.**

Me desperté en el momento en que llegamos a Forks, me enderecé estirando mis piernas y brazos adormilados y me levanté de mi asiento.

Pasé recogiendo mis maletas y me adentré en el aeropuerto buscando a Carlisle y Esme. Tal vez se me dificultaría un poco el encontrarlos. Esperaba que ellos pudieran reconocerme primero.

—¿Isabella? — preguntó una suave voz, llena de calma a mis espaldas. Era imposible no reconocer al portador de esa voz.

Me giré y me encontré con Carlisle. Un hombre realmente guapo, de aproximadamente 30 años. Era pálido como la seda, su cabello rubio dorado estaba echado hacia tras y le daba un aire serio pero a la vez juvenil, ojos dorados, sus facciones eran realmente divinas, no recordaba que fuera tan guapo hace diez años. Venia tomado de la cintura a una mujer de la misma edad, igualmente pálida y muy hermosa, su cabello castaño, su cara en forma de corazón y su boca risueña le daban un aire dulce y materno, sus ojos almendra contrastaban perfectamente con su cabello y su tono de piel cremoso y pulcro. Aprecié todos estos detalles cinco segundos antes de responder.

—Sí, soy Bella, ¿Carlisle? — él asintió y me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa. Su esposa, Esme, curvó sus labios con dulzura, en una sonrisa que me brindo un apoyo enorme.

—Bella, pero sí que has crecido, te ves realmente hermosa. No te había visto en años — habló Esme aumentando la intensidad de su sonrisa, lo que me permitió apreciar la perfección de sus dientes blancos. Esme era hermosa, y jamás la había vuelto a ver desde que fui a Forks hacia 10 años. Carlisle jamás la había traído consigo en sus anteriores visitas.

—Gracias, Igualmente — contesté con timidez

—Bueno Bella, ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de irnos a la casa?

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

—De acuerdo, permíteme — se ofreció cortésmente mientras tomaba mis maletas

—¡Oh no Carlisle! No te preocupes, yo puedo con ellas — titubeé. Sentía algo de vergüenza que él cargara mis maletas, estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mí misma, aunque era un gesto realmente caballeroso de su parte.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Bella, aun conservo mis músculos — bromeó con una sonrisa engreída. Se me hizo fácil sentirme bien a su lado. No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña sonrisa de los labios, cosa que ambos notaron. No había sonreído en semanas.

—De acuerdo, Gracias — acepté.

—No hay de qué.

Luego de montar las maletas en el auto, nos subimos y Carlisle lo puso en marcha. Nada más y nada menos que un _Mercedes Benz_ negro. Me di cuenta de que mientras conducía, Carlisle tomaba la mano de su esposa y no la soltaba, a veces podía captar algunas miradas furtivas amorosas, y eso me basto para darme cuenta del amor que se tenían.

Eso me produjo un hueco en el estómago al recordar a mis padres, y traté de contener las lágrimas, no quería llorar delante de Esme ni su esposo. Ya estaba aprendiendo a controlarlas. Yo misma me decía miles de veces que de nada serbia llorar. No ayudaba absolutamente en nada, solamente empeoraba la situación. Así que no había llorado en los últimos tres días, luego de leer el documento de mis padres.

Opté por entablar una conversación.

—Ahm, y ¿Cuántos años llevan de casados? — pregunté, lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Doce años.

—Vaya, se casaron realmente jóvenes.

—Sí, nos casamos cuando teníamos veinte años, ahora tenemos 32 — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sigues trabajando de Doctor?

—Sí, amo mi carrera y ayudar a las personas.

—¿Esme a que se dedica? — pregunté con timidez, dirigiéndome a Esme. Me sentía mal por ni siquiera acordarme de la profesión de su esposa.

—Soy decoradora de Hogares — contestó con voz cantarina.

—Humm… — me entró la curiosidad, así que hurgue dentro de mi cabeza, para tratar de obtener más información acerca de su familia — Y ¿Cómo están sus hijos? Desde la vez que estuve en Forks solo los he visto a través de fotos que me enseñaba mi… — traté de no decir el nombre, y estoy segura de que Carlisle se percató de ello — Que encontré en un álbum de fotos — corregí.

—Están muy bien. Seguro te la pasaras muy bien con ellos, son especialmente únicos, enserio — rodó los ojos, seguramente los hijos serían tan perfectos como ellos — Te llevaras muy bien con Alice, tiene tu misma edad, y Emmett es prácticamente un niño… Edward, Jasper y Rosalie son los más controlados, pero no te aseguro nada — dijo soltando otra carcajada.

Edward… Recuerdo a aquel chico de ojos verdes con el que había conversado hacia tantos años. Era toda una monada, bastante agradable. Tendría ocho años; pero era lo suficientemente madura como para diferenciar a un niño entre lo bonito y lo feo. Su hermana Alice. De ella si no podría olvidarme. Estaba más loca que una cabra. Emmett es peleón y gracioso, y Jasper…. ¿Qué hay de Jasper? Creo que era más callado y tranquilo. Aunque no lo recordaba del todo.

—Humm… — musité, ya no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar.

Comenzó a tronar, avecinando una lluvia catastrófica.

_Genial._

Luego de 30 minutos nos adentramos en un camino alejado del pueblo, y logré visualizar una gran casa, o Mansión sería un término más adecuado. Era bellísima y elegante por el exterior, estaba pintada de un blanco muy suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

Así que no quería ni imaginarme como seria por el interior. Una vez que estacionó el coche en la entrada, de repente de la nada, apareció una chiquilla que parecía un duendecillo, muy pequeña, de cabello azabache hasta más abajo del cuello en un extraño peinado donde cada punta de su cabello apuntaba a una dirección diferente. Pálida, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y una ancha sonrisa. Venía dando brincos y pasos alargados con extremada elegancia, parecía que estuviera bailando mientras caminaba —o trotaba—.

—Hola papas, ¡Hola Isabella! — se acercó a mí y de manera inesperada, me dió un gran abrazo que me dejo sin aliento — ¡Qué gusto vernos de nuevo! Bienvenida yo soy Alice ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Ahmm… bien, supongo, gracias…. — dije algo confundía, esta chiquilla era realmente extrovertida, y había sacado el aire de mis pulmones.

—¡Genial! Te presentare a los demás, ¡Vamos! — me cogió del brazo, mientras yo intentaba con toda la coordinación de la que era capaz seguir sus pasos, y prácticamente me arrastró hasta la entrada. Era agradable, me cayó bien.

Una vez que entre a la casa, me quedé literalmente noqueada; era bellísima, no, eso era poco, el interior era más espectacular que el exterior, era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande, el muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, seguramente había sido reemplazado por un gran ventanal, donde se podía apreciar el hermoso jardín decorado con diferentes tipos de plantas y flores, y se extendía hasta alcanzar el ancho de un rio. Las paredes eran altas y adornadas de hermosos recuadros, el suelo era de madera y las alfombras eran de diferentes tonalidades de blanco con adornos sencillos y coloridos.

—¡Chicos, bajen inmediatamente, ya llegó Bella! — anunció Alice, entusiasmada.

—¿Ya llego la nueva Cullen? — dijo un muchacho, bastante alto y musculoso bajando por las escaleras. Era igualmente pálido como los otros, tenía el pelo negro y rizado y bajaba con una hermosa y ancha sonrisa que hacia mostrar sus dos hoyuelos.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¡Veo que has crecido! — me tomó en brazos y me levantó del suelo para darme un fuerte abrazo de oso, me hizó girar en el aire una vez pero siempre sin ser brusco, y luego me depositó en el suelo. Inmediatamente le reconocí.

—Hola Emmett — sonreí con timidez. Emmett era igual de expresivo que la pequeña Alice, además de ser sincero y bromista. Era tan cariñoso como _Barnie._

Luego de recuperarme del abrazo, vi a una hermosa figura bajar las escaleras, era alta y delgada, su cabello rubio y ondulado caía como una cascada por sus hombros desnudos hasta llegar a su cintura. Sus ojos azules como el cielo combinaban perfectamente con su pálida piel y sus labios color rubí. Parecía una súper modelo, capaz tirar al suelo la autoestima y el ego de toda chica que la mirase, ocluyéndome a mí. La reconocí inmediatamente como Rosalie, ya que mi padre me había hablado un poco de ella y me había explicado que era muy hermosa.

Una vez que terminara el último escalón, caminó con extrema elegancia y porte hasta mi lugar, luego de estar frente a mí, me inspeccionó de arriba abajo con su mirada. Esa acción me intimido bastante. Se le notaba poco entusiasmada con mi presencia.

—Ho... hola, ¿Rosalie no? — pregunté, intimidada por completo, pero cortésmente. Sus ojos se posaron en los míos por un momento, luego asintió y me dio fugaz y pequeña sonrisa, pero no se veía del todo convencida.

—Si soy yo — se limitó a contestar con indiferencia, pero traté de no darle demasiada importancia y pasarlo por alto. No la culpaba,: yo era una extraña en esa familia. _Una intrusa._

Apareció de la nada un chico rubio, con las facciones muy parecidas a las de Rosalie, y lo identifique rápidamente como Jasper. Se acercó hacia mí y me regaló una sonrisa para brindarme apoyo.

—Bella, este es Jasper — Alice dijo su nombre al final como una caricia, Jasper le dio una mirada fugaz pero amorosa, así que supuse que estarían juntos.

¿Juntos? Si son….

¡No!, no son hermanos. Al menos no de sangre.

—Un placer, Isabella — Jasper educadamente, tendiéndome la mano. La acepté y le di una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. No sé por qué, pero algo en el me infundía ánimos y me relajaba. Tal vez sería su dulce sonrisa y ojos cálidos.

—Van cuatro y falta uno, ¿Dónde está Edward? — Alice pregunto exasperada, mirando hacia varias direcciones de la casa, mientras taconeaba sobre el suelo.

—Aquí estoy, Alice, que no te de un paro respiratorio — escuché una suave voz decir. Subí la dirección de mi mirada y me topé con unos profundos ojos de color verde esmeralda, hipnotizadores, muy parecidos a los de Alice, pero más hermosos. Edward venia bajando las escaleras con una elegancia inconsciente, muy parecida a la del resto de la familia. Era igualmente pálido como los otros y traía el cabello de color cobrizo ligeramente desordenado, dándole un aire de rebeldía, sus facciones eran casi perfectas. Casi podría considerar que era uno de los chicos más bellos que he visto en mi vida. Aunque no podría asegurar mucho, ya que no había socializado mucho con varones en mis años de escuela.

Terminado el último escalón se acercó hacia mí y, al igual que Jasper, me tendió la mano, yo se la tome.

—Hola Bella, mucho gusto, bienvenida a la Familia — me saludó con cortesía, esbozando una sonrisa de lado que termino por quemar las pocas neuronas restantes en mi masa cerebral.

—Ahm. Hola Edward — dije obviamente deslumbrada. Cruzaba los dedos porque nadie lo hubiera notado — Gracias a todos por recibirme, la verdad se los agradezco — agregué dirigiéndome a todos en general, ruborizada hasta más no poder.

—No hay de que Bella, ¡Vamos! Te mostrare tu habitación — Alice me asió del brazo con rapidez, y me arrastró escaleras arriba.

—Espera Alice, ¿Y mis cosas?

—No te preocupes por eso Bella, le pediré a Edward o a Emmett que las suban por ti.

—Enserio Alice... no tiene porque…

—Nada Bella, ahora rápido, ¡Te encantara tu habitación! Yo misma la decoré junto con Esme

Me llevó hasta una habitación del lado izquierdo al final del pasillo, luego de que abriera la puerta me dedique a contemplar la habitación

Era grande, con un gran ventanal, bastante luminosa al igual que el resto de la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas en diferentes tonos de rosado pálido y blanco, se veía realmente bien, la cama era grande, podría decir que era matrimonial, así que supuse que todas las habitaciones tendrían una cama así de grande, había un televisor; Pero no uno sencillo, no, era un Plasma, y un DVD. También había un pequeño puff. ¡Wow!, genial, aunque esto era demasiado, Alice y Esme de verdad que se habían esforzado en todo, y habían gastado mucho dinero en mí.

—Wow Alice, gracias. Pero no debiste molestarte, no me malinterpretes, te quedo espectacular, pero seguramente han de haber… — no me permitió continuar.

—Pero nada Bella. Lo hicimos porque quisimos, no porque a juro debiéramos. Además, si preguntas por el DVD, el televisor y el resto, no te preocupes, que ya eran nuestros, los teníamos de más, es más, tú nos ayudaste porque Esme estaba a punto de regalarlos….

¡Qué familia más pobre!

Si, estaba siendo sarcástica.

—Ok Alice, gracias — dije dándole un fuerte abrazo. Esto era más de lo que merecía, todos eran realmente dulces.

—Eche para allá. No nos pongamos sentimentales — sus risas de soprano salieron a flote —Ahora vamos a organizar tus cosas, necesito ver tu ropa.

—Aja — dije dirigiéndome hacia el Closet (N/A Guardarropa, armario**) **pero no logre verlo.

—¿Alice, donde está el closet?

—Es aquella puerta de allá — señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Puerta? — susurré casi para mí misma, creí que esa sería la puerta de mi baño. Camine a pasos lentos hasta una puerta de color blanco con decoraciones lilas, y al abrirla me quedé boquiabierta. El closet era prácticamente del tamaño de media habitación: espacioso, pero era muy diferente a como era el cuarto. Las paredes eran de un color amarillento y habían ciento y cientos de gabinetes y puestos para zapatos y ropa.

Demasiado, demasiado, demasiado para mí.

—¡Alice! — Inhalé para recuperar el oxigeno perdido, observando la escena boquiabierta — Esto es… demasiado.

—Bella, estoy cansada de tus quejas, vas a usar ese closet y lo vas a llenar te guste… — de pronto enmudeció — ¡Ah!

—¡Alice! ¿Qué sucede?— tropecé para llegar a ella, mi corazón latiendo desesperadamente con tal grito. Sus ojos desmesurados y una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

—¡Bella! ¡De verdad necesitamos ir de compras! Dios, esto es una _Fashion Emergency _— tenía una exagerada mirada de horror y sacaba mi ropa y mis pertenencias de mis maletas a una velocidad furiosa, pero en vez de desordenar dejaba orden a su paso.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué los gritos? — Jasper entró a la habitación sumamente alterado. Atrás le seguían Emmett y Edward. Los tres estaban agitados, habían subido corriendo las escaleras.

—No es nada Jasper, es solo que necesito llevar a Bella de compras — le explicó Alice, con una falsa molestia. Emmett rodó los ojos y desalojo la habitación, con Edward siguiéndole los pasos.

—Oh, de acuerdo, cariño. No vuelvas a gritar, cielo. Casi me da un ataque — prácticamente suplicó, recuperando el oxígeno perdido.

—Te lo prometo. Trataré de controlarme — y le dio un pequeño besito en los labios.

Cuando volteó para seguir arreglando mis cosas dentro del _armario_, me gire a Jasper tratando de ser discreta.

—¿Siempre es así? — susurré. Jasper soltó una carcajada y me contestó en voz baja _"Siempre, pero ya te acostumbraras"_. Y cuando se dio la vuelta para abandonar la alcoba, Alice exclamó:

—¡Te escuché!

Luego de que Alice saliera de mi habitación y me diera un poco de privacidad, me dirigí al baño y me di una larga ducha para relajar todos mis músculos, levemente tensados. Éste día había sido enormemente agotador, a pesar de que aun fuese temprano: cinco y cuarenta de la tarde.

Me acosté en la cama, y no pude evitar retener las lágrimas en mis ojos, no solo de felicidad, sino también de melancolía. No podía creer que con tan solo un día de haber llegado ya me sentía amada, y estaba completamente agradecida. Pero no podía evitar pensar en mis padres, en lo mucho que los extrañaba y añoraba. ¡Como quisiera que estuvieran conmigo! Desde el accidente no había parado de llorar.

Y pensando en ellos, me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Me desperté, sobresaltada, alterada con las lágrimas resbalosas como un río empinado. La pesadilla fue tan real, tan vivida. Me encontraba junto a mis padres en el aeropuerto, luego ellos se dirigían hacia el avión, yo intentaba detenerlos, frenarlos de alguna manera pero los pies no me respondían, me encontraba sujeta al suelo. El avión despego y vi, que al estar a una gran altura, exploto en el aire como dinamita.

Dios, nunca había soñado nada parecido desde su muerte, ¡pero esto era demasiado!

Entonces fue cuando me percate de algo, un sonido melodioso, como las teclas de un piano creando una música dulce y divina, por un momento me olvide de la pesadilla reciente, y me dedique a escuchar el sonido tranquilizador.

Me levanté de la cama torpemente, y no era de extrañar que me haya tropezado con el tapiz. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras silenciosamente. La casa estaba abandonada, no escuchaba nada a parte del sonido del piano. A pasos sigilosos, vacilé por la estancia, guiada por el sonido del piano.

En la oscuridad, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna y una pequeña lámpara, se encontraba alguien sentado en un hermoso y elegante piano de cola negro. Me acerqué solo lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba. Pude reconocerlo fácilmente por los cabellos cobrizos.

—¿Edward? — mi voz silbó en un susurro, sin poder evitar quebrarse al final. Todavía seguía alterada por la reciente pesadilla, por lo que aclaré mi garganta discretamente.

La música cesó con un mal toque. Lo había asustado. Edward se dio la vuelta. A la luz de la luna lucia hermoso. El resplandor iluminaba su cabello cobrizo haciéndolo brillar junto con su piel de seda. Sus ojos estaban exitados.

—Bella — dijo al reconocerme.

—Hola, tocas hermoso ¿Esa canción es tuya?

—Gracias, si. La escribí hace años para mi madre.

—¿A dónde se han ido todos?

—Alice y Rosalie salieron al centro comercial. Carlisle tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, y Jasper y Emmett salieron junto a Esme para ayudarlos con unas cosas. Yo me quedé para cuidar la casa y estar al pendiente de ti — luego enmudeció, mirándome por un momento, su cara se pintó en una mueca de confusión.

—¿Estabas llorando? — seguramente se había percatado de la hinchazón de mis ojos y el rubor de mis mejillas.

—No — mentí. Pero ni yo misma me lo creí. Se inclinó y coloco su mano con precaución sobre mi mejilla, cerciorándose de que lo que dije era verdad. Limpió una lagrima con el dedo pulgar y luego la apartó. Yo empecé a llorar, a llorar y a sollozar sin remedio.

_A la mierda. Llorar no vale la pena, pero al menos me desahogo de alguna forma._

El me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para reconfortarme, y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos mientras me daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Yo lloraba en su regazo. Posicione mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le apreté de una manera que pudo dejarlo oprimido. Él no dijo nada, estaba seguro de que no se necesitaban palabras ya que sabía perfectamente la causa de mi depresión. Él ya había pasado por lo que yo estaba pasando ahora. Lo sabía, Charlie me lo había dicho.

Cuando logré controlarme luego de varios minutos, murmuré:

—Perdona por esto…. Es que…. — no pude terminar, mi cuerpo no me lo permitió. Me aleje de él limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

—No tienes nada que explicarme Bella, te entiendo, todo está bien, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de todos nosotros. No estás sola — su voz era como una caricia.

—Gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto les agradezco — sonreí, completamente agradecida de su compresión. No se le notaba incómodo con mi presencia, como pensé que lo estaría. Cualquiera se sentiría incomodo lidiando con una depresiva.

Me regaló una sonrisa de lado que me hizo hiperventilar.

—No hay de qué, ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

—Hummm, un té me sentaría bien.

—De acuerdo — se levantó y me guio hasta la cocina. Ese contacto me hizo sentir extraña, un tacto suave, cálido. Me sentí repentinamente protegida.


	3. Pequeña pero Peligrosa

**********************Todos los personajes de esta hitoria pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga 'Crepusculo'. Yo solo me encargo de manipular a los personajes a mi antojo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO acepto su copia NI adaptacion sin mi permiso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pequeña, pero peligrosa.**

Mientras Edward se encargaba de preparar mi té, yo me encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de la cocina. La cocina era elegante, al igual que toda la casa, así que no me sorprendió que tuviera un aspecto similar, o incluso superior a las cocinas de aquellas revistas de moda para el hogar que Renee acostumbraba a leer.

_Renee._

No quería darle más molestias a Edward, no quería que me viera llorar, no quería seguir pareciendo débil. Así que contuve mis lágrimas con todo lo que pude y desvié mis pensamientos por otro camino.

Me dediqué a contemplar a Edward, que con una inconsciente gracia preparaba la pequeña olla de metal y sacaba de uno de los sobres de una gaveta del almacén una pequeña bolsa de té. Durante todo el proceso, mientras prendía el fuego de la cocina, llenaba la olla de agua y colocaba el sobrecito en el agua hirviendo, lo observe detenidamente, debido a la pulidez de sus actos ordenados, pacientes y elegantes. De ser yo, mínimo hubiera hecho un desastre, porque era algo desorganizada para hacer mis cosas. Siempre me entraba la impaciencia. Un defecto que posiblemente habría heredado de…

_Ahí vas de nuevo. ¡Vamos! no pienses en ello. Piensa en…árboles, verdes, todo es demasiado verde, lluvia, poco sol… y…hace frio… Eso es incómodo. ¿Y qué hay de los siervos?_

—Ten — la voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Colocó frente a mí una tacita de té sobre un platico de cerámica, y se sentó, de modo que quedáramos cara a cara.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. ¿Azúcar?

—No, estoy bien, gracias Edward — sacudí la cabeza.

Probé un sorbo, luego otro y otro más. El té estaba delicioso, me sentó de maravilla y relajo todos mis músculos casi por completo, dándome sensación de calor, cosa que agradecí tomando en cuenta en frio invernal de Forks. En menos de lo que me percate, la tasa se había vaciado.

—¿Deseas más?

—No Edward, muchas gracias, por cierto. El té esta de maravilla.

—Un truco que me enseño mi madre. Su magnífico y mágico te podría levantar a los muertos de la región — me encogí, y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de preocupación, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho — Lo siento, lamento haber sido tan imprudente…

—Está bien. De todos modos, da lo mismo, me pasa todo el tiempo — me encogí de hombros. La verdad que no quería seguir llorando, no quería arruinar el buen rato que estaba pasando con Edward. Pero mis traicioneras y apresuradas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Me enderecé y levanté alcé la cabeza.

—Bueno… — cambié de tema — ¿Desde cuándo que tocas el piano?

—Desde los nueve años.

—Tocas muy bien. Yo antes quería inscribirme a clases de piano, pero luego de que me dijeran que tendría que estar por lo menos unas ocho horas diarias practicando, descarte la idea — hice una mueca, y vi como sonreía.

—Gracias. Y si, la verdad es que es todo un proceso, y dime tú, ¿Tocas algo?

—El único instrumento que puedo tocar de una manera más o menos aceptable son mis cuerdas vocales, ubicadas en la parte más profunda de mi caja sonora — podría decirse que el sarcasmo era uno de los toques principales en mi personalidad. Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Pues me encantaría alguna vez poder escuchar como "tocan" tus cuerdas vocales.

—No. Ni bromear. Si no quieres aventarte por la ventana, será mejor que te evitemos ese mal rato — le miré aterrada. La única persona que me había escuchado cantar en mi vida era Renee, y no deseaba pasar de allí.

Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de no hacer evidente el dolor que me embargaba.

—Creo que estas exagerando, dudo que cantes tan mal.

—Yo te aseguro que sí. Ni loca cantaré frente a ti.

—Eso lo veremos — sonrió con fanfarronería.

No pudimos seguir hablando, porque de repente la puerta principal se abrió, mostrando a dos figuras —una pequeña, y la otra, enorme—, entrar con un cargamento de bolsas.

—¡Eddie! No pierdes tiempo con Bella — Emmett entró a la cocina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras colocaba unas bolsas de compras de comida encima del desayunador. Me sonrojé ante su insinuación.

—Cállate, Emmett — Edward gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se disculpó y se puso de pié para ir en ayuda de los demás. Alice se materializó de la nada con cuatro bolsas de compras, con Rosalie pisándole los talones. Me saludó de forma dulce y Rosalie casi imitó la sonrisa. Me extrañó ese cambio repentino.

—¡Hola Bella! Ya despertaste, ¿te gustó tu habitación? — peguntó Esme, al tiempo en que se adentraba a la cocina con más bolsas en las manos.

—Hola Esme. ¡Vaya que me encanto! gracias, fue muy dulce de tu parte — me acerqué hasta ella dispuesta a ayudarla con los materiales.

—No hay de qué Bella, ese es mi trabajo — me guiñó un ojos. Tomé las bolsas y ayudé a colocarlas en el desayunador — Gracias.

—Espero que nuestra ausencia no te incomodara — Jasper y Edward se adentraban a la cocina con su cargamento.

—Oh, no te preocupes Esme. Edward me ha entretenido por un rato mientras ustedes llegaban — le lancé a Edward una mirada fugaz, que él correspondió junto con otra sonrisa.

—Ya me imagino como… — susurró Emmett en voz baja. Rosalie le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

_—¡Auch! _

—Me alegro. Ven, cariño ayúdame a desempacar las cosas de las bolsas — le hizo una seña a Edward para que se acercara.

—¡Oh, Bella! ¡Te hemos comprado algo! — Alice recordó, con esa vocecita suya como la de las campanas.

Emmett, con andar despreocupado y una sonrisa de lado, llego con un bello oso de peluche entre sus brazos. Jasper estaba detrás suyo, con un pastel que decía en letras de crema "Bienvenida". Alice traía colgando en una de sus manos un brazalete de plata con un escudo extraño, pero elegante.

—¡Oh! — jadeé sorprendida. Todos sonrieron ante mi reacción — Dios, gracias, esto es… — era hermoso. Más que la habitación, y la enorme casa en la que vivía, esto era suficiente: su bienvenida. Su aceptación, su cariño hacia mí. Era aquello lo que hizo que mi corazón palpitara de felicidad — Me encanta.

—¿Viste que si le gusto la sorpresa? Y tú querías comprar ese estúpido bolso — le criticó Emmett a la pequeña Alice. Ella se encogió de hombros en un movimiento despreocupado.

—Como sea. Bella no se salvará de eso — sonrió con malicia. Pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

Emmett me entregó el enorme oso. Tomándolo en brazos, lo miré detalladamente. Estaba bastante _cuchi._

—Y ¿Cómo lo llamaras? — preguntó Emmett.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El oso, ¿cómo lo llamaras? Todos deben tener un nombre. El mío se llama Oscar — sonrió ladinamente.

—¡Oh! Tienes un oso. Genial.

Consideré durante un momento una lista de nombres que podrían aplicarse en esta ocasión. Y luego observe a Emmett, y desvié la vista hacia el oso. Repetí el movimiento una vez más y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Se llamara Emmett, porque se parece mucho a ti.

—¡Ja! Mi nombre es especial — él sonrió con satisfacción.

Luego de devorarnos —tras Emmett devorarse—, el pastel de chocolate, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar. Incluso yo, que todavía no terminaba de comprender como tenia sueño si había descansado tanto.

Alice colocó en mi muñeca el brazalete de _Los Cullen_. En la familia todos tenían alguna representación que los señalaba como Cullen, que era el pequeño escudo en forma de león. Me explicó que diseñó ese escudo teniendo solo doce años, y obligó a todo el mundo a utilizarlo. Pero al final a todos les termino gustando. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían una muñequera con el escudo, y prácticamente nunca se desprendían de ella. Rosalie un collar largo de plata, Esme un brazalete parecido al mío, Carlisle un anillo y Alice un pequeño collar negro ajustado al cuello.

Me dio las buenas noches con un sonoro beso, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez has sentido, casi en tu subconsciente, un sueño mas allá de lo real en la que tu cama se mueve o te sientes caer al suelo? Pues, en este caso, no era un sueño, y yo me encontraba prácticamente en el suelo.

—Bella. Bella. ¡Despierta!

—Agh. ¿Alice?

—¡Vamos! vete a duchar y alístate porque salimos en media hora.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde? Es domingo — dije con impaciencia. No era por ser maleducada, pero siempre había odiado que me despertaran, e inconscientemente me portaba de manera chocante. Aunque no lo deseara — Alice, déjame dormir. Te prometo que te acompañaré más tarde.

—Oh no, señorita. Levántate. Iremos al mal.

—¿A qué?

—¡De compras! Te dije que no te salvarías de esta.

—¿Qué? — exclamé alterada, sintiendo como me precipitaba hacia el suelo. Alice explotó a carcajadas, y me di cuenta en ese momento que no se encontraba solo Alice: Emmett y Edward se encontraban detrás de ella, riendo de igual manera, recostados en cada lado del marco de la puerta. ¡La viva imagen de la despreocupación!

Me ruboricé por completo de vergüenza. No quería ni siquiera imaginar el aspecto que tendría esa mañana tan alterada, y menos desparramada sobre la alfombra del suelo.

—Buenos días Bella, ¿amaneciste con el pie izquierdo? — se burló Emmett a carcajadas sueltas. Podía advertir el esfuerzo que hacia Edward en tratar de no reír, pero sus carraspeos lo delataban.

—Buenos días, Emmett. Muy gracioso. Buenos días Edward — me puse de pie con cuidado para acomodar las cobijas y almohadas.

—Buenos días — respondió éste, un poco más calmado de su reciente ataque de risas.

—Muévete. Te espero abajo en 15 minutos, y no me hagas tener que venir a buscarte — su mirada amenazadora era más que convincente.

—De acuerdo, Alice — tomé la toalla, mi neceser de baño y me encaminé a darme una ducha.

Luego de haberme bañado y vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa manga larga y mis _Converse_. Bajé a la cocina donde todos estaban desayunando como _The Happy Family._

—Buen día a todos — saludé, sentándome en uno de los banquitos

—Buen día Bella. Lamento no haber estado ayer en la tarde. Se me ha presentado una emergencia en el Hospital — se disculpó Carlisle. Yo negué con la cabeza, dando a entender mi imposible molestia ante sus actividades hospitalarias.

—Cero habladurías, y más acción. Son las diez de la mañana y no quiero perder todo el día — dijo una Alice muy impaciente — Edward nos acompañará.

—¿Yo? ¿Porque yo, Alice? Pídele a Jasper que te acompañe, él es tu novio — Señaló a Jasper, quien miraba hacia el techo haciéndose el loco. Edward se veía demasiado cómico cuando se molestaba. Parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

—Lo siento hermanito, pero te toca a ti cargar las bolsas. Además, eres mi favorito — sonrió con suficiencia.

—Págame — le escuché susurrar Jasper a Emmett, seguido de una carcajada. Emmett, indignado, sacó su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo 50 dólares, para luego depostar en la mano abierta de Jasper.

—¿Por qué Emmett te paga 50 dólares? — cuestioné.

—Emmett y Jasper viven de las apuesta — me explicó Edward, con una expresión sarcástica — Y han apostado a que Alice no tardaría ni tres días en llevarte de compras. Emmett no pensó que Alice fuera tan precipitada, pero como veras… Jasper tiene sus ventajas de conocer a Alice a fondo — le sonrió a su hermana, y su respuesta fue sacarle la lengua.

Luego de desayunar a la velocidad de la luz —créditos para Alice—, me arrastró hasta su Porsche amarillo y Edward se fue a su Volvo. Llegamos a Seattle en una velocidad increíble. Ambos eran rápidos conduciendo, y Alice me mantuvo durante la mayor parte del camino con los pelos de punta.

Mientras Alice meditaba por cual tienda comenzar la ronda, Edward fue a darse una vuelta. Decidimos empezar por una al azar con un nombre el cual olvidé enseguida.

—De acuerdo Bella, te probaras, esto… esto… ¡y esto! — me tendió un conjunto de falda muy corta para mi gusto, con una camiseta que dejaba al ombligo descubierto y con mangas. Un pantalón pescador y una camiseta dorada con brillos y lentejuelas, completamente _anti Bella_.

—Oh, no, Alice. Ni muerta me probaré eso. Te prometo que podrás desquitarte conmigo en lo que quieras ¡Pero por favor! — supliqué, oponiéndome por completo a ser sometida.

—Te meterás en ese vestidor.

—No.

—Te lo pones o te lo pongo — su amenaza, más un semblante de completa seriedad era lo más escalofriante que había visto de esta pequeñita.

Alice podría ser pequeña, eso sí, pero peligrosa cuando se lo proponía.

Suspiré derrotada y me adentré en los vestidores. Comencé primero con el conjunto de falda y camiseta tratando en lo posible en no mirarme al espejo, ya que estaba segura de que me daría un paro cardiaco si llegara a girar mi rostro para tranquilizar mi curiosidad.

Alice iba apartando la ropa que me llevaría mientras yo me encontraba en el vestidor probándome todas las cosas que prácticamente me _lazaba_, El último conjunto que me probaría de esa tienda eran unos pantalones pescadores con una camiseta de tiritas un poco más abajo del ombligo. Alice estaba alucinando, si yo llegara alguna vez a salir a la calle con esa clase de camiseta.

Cuando salí, me sorprendí al observar a Edward en lugar de Alice. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los banquillos al lado de los vestidores, riendo como un loco de atar. Se giró por simple gesto y por un momento sus ojos estuvieron puestos en los míos. Bajó su mirada en un rápido movimiento, inspeccionándome de arriba abajo. Me ruboricé tanto que estaba casi segura de que en ese momento mi cara combinaba a la perfección con la blusa rojo pasión que cargaba encima.

—Esa ropa te sienta realmente bien — comentó. Una sonrisa de lado y una voz con inconsciente sensualidad que hizo que mi pulso se acelerara al igual que mi respiración.

—Este… Edward, ¿Dónde está Alice? — pregunté, tratando en lo posible de ocultar mi pena.

—Está en la caja registradora pagando el último par de zapatos de su talla que quedaba en una de las vitrinas. ¡Ja! Qué lástima que te perdiste la lucha que se desató entre ella y una chica que deseaba los mismos zapatos. Eso está mucho mejor que una película de Jim Carrey_._

—Me lo imagino.

—¡Listo! — gritó Alice — Esa chica ya me estaba sacando de quicio, me costó mucho quitármela de encima, ¡Bella! Me encanta como se te ve eso, lo llevaremos.

Después de cinco horas de tienda en tienda, ya me sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento. Edward no era el mejor parado, ya que a él le tocaba cargar todas las bolsas de compras de Alice. Yo en varias ocasiones me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero él insistió en que podía solo. Sabía que se estaba portando como un caballero, pero también que estaba tan exhausto como me encontraba yo. ¿Cómo podía él soportar eso? ¿Y Jasper? Yo no entendía como Alice no se cansaba nunca, era más hiperactiva que un niño de seis años con una barra de azúcar, y todavía faltaban tiendas por recorrer. ¿Acaso no se agotaban las baterías?

—¡Oh, allí! Aun no tienes suficientes zapatos — apuntó con un dedo hacia una tienda de zapatos, ¡Si claro! Lo dijo como si los cinco pares de zapatos de tacón que compro no fuera nada. Me costó muchísimo convencerla de comprar unos zapatos más cómodos, como unos _Keds _o unos _Snickers_, pero solo conseguí un solo par. Ella insistía en que ya tenía calzado "muy parecido" y necesitaba más "variedad"

—Alice. Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Bella está agotada y ya es la hora del almuerzo — Edward le recordó, tan exhausto como yo lo estaba. Tal vez estas salidas con Alice influenciaban mucho en la espectacular figura que tenia Edward.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Ustedes adelántense, yo iré a aquella tienda de allá a probarme esa chaqueta — nos lanzó una última y entusiasta mirada, y se dirigió hasta la tienda entre saltos y pasos de baile.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a la feria de comida (N/A también patio de comida, salón de comida o comedor), cuando logramos sentarnos en una mesa, sentí el alivio recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

—Uff — suspiré, y sonreí de placer al sentir el peso de mi cuerpo desaparecer de mis piernas, quienes se sentían adoloridas y cansadas.

—Opino lo mismo — Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

—Estoy muerta, ¿Cómo soportas esto?

—No tengo idea. Supongo que la costumbre, he acompañado a Alice a sus compras prácticamente desde que fuimos adoptados. Mi metabolismo ya está acostumbrado a esto.

Luego de pensar en que comer por un momento optamos por algo rápido y sencillo, una hamburguesa de Burger King, debido a toda el hambre que teníamos, además de que yo no tenía ánimos de almorzar en restaurantes.

Mientras comía, Edward y yo charlábamos

—Y dime, ¿Quién es hermano de quien?

—Humm… — musitó pensativo, llevándose una papa a la boca. Se la comió y luego prosiguió — Alice Emmett y yo somos hermanos; nuestro apellido era Masen. Jasper y Rosalie son hermanos, solo se llevan un año de diferencia, Rosalie es mayor, y su apellido era Hale.

—¿A qué edad los adoptaron?

—Alice y yo cumplimos el mismo día, 20 de junio y Emmett cumplió 19 años el mes pasado, también. Fuimos adoptados cuando teníamos siete y ocho años. Rosalie y Jasper tenían ocho y siete años, igual.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿Y porque estaban en una casa de adopción?

—Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito. No teníamos a nadie más, así que fuimos a una casa de adopción. A Rosalie y a Jasper su madre los concibió más no los cuidó, los llevo directamente a la casa de adopción.

Se me encogió el estómago al oír eso, yo y mi bocota.

—Lo siento. No debí preguntar.

—No te preocupes, con el pasar de los años, la herida va cerrando — aseguró, con una sonrisa pequeña y cálida. Entendí la indirecta. Sabía que no estaba hablando solo de su caso.

—¡Oh! Aquí están — Alice apareció de la nada, tomando un poco de mi refresco — Bella, ¡Si vieras la hermosa chaqueta y los zapatos que me compré! ¡Son todo un sueño! — dijo con extrema alegría — No puede ser. Olvidé comprarte maquillaje Bella, ¿cómo se me pudo pasar? — se mordió la uña del dedo meñique.

—Oh no, Alice. Suficiente, después, ahora estoy cansada y ¿sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa — crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Vale. No importa mucho de todos modos, tu piel es casi tan clara como la mía, tengo todo tipo de maquillaje perfecto para ti — Inquirió indiferente, con una sonrisa que dejo entrever sus dientes.

.

.

.

—¡Mamá, papá, hemos llegado! — canturreó Alice, mientras entraba saltarinamente por la entrada principal. Yo le seguía los pasos, y Edward estaba tras de mí con las toneladas de bolsas.

—Alice. Mira como tienes al pobre de Edward — Rosalie yacía recostada sobre el mueble de la sala viendo la televisión. Jasper apareció de repente y Edward le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Él solo se encogió de hombros, y fue a recibir a su novia con un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Muy bien Bella, tu calvario ha terminado, puedes subir a descansar — susurró Edward en mi oído.

—Gracias al Cielo — miré hacia el cielo de manera teatral, salude a Carlisle y Esme y me topé camino arriba por las escaleras con Emmett.

—Hey, ¿cuál es la prisa? La cama no se irá corriendo.

Yo solo me limité a rodar los ojos y correr hacia los brazos de mi maravillosa cama, que me esperaba. Cuando sentí el colchón en mi espalda, me sentí en el lugar más maravilloso del mundo

…..

Tras un sueño de tres horas, Alice insistió en que viéramos una película en la sala. Ya todos habían aceptado, exceptuándome. Asentí para no tener que decepcionar a todos y bajé a pasos torpes. Emmett se encontraba con un enorme tazón de palomitas en brazos. Jasper encendía la televisión y el DVD, y Edward se encontraba escogiendo una película entre las miles que se yacían en un estante de madera. Rosalie y Alice charlaban animadamente, ambas sentadas de piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué veremos? — pregunté, sentándome a un lado de Alice.

—No lo sé. Edward está buscando, pero hemos optado por una de terror.

—¿Terror? — Inquirí, asustada. Nunca me habían gustado ese tipo de películas, siempre tenía pesadillas o me dejaban algún trauma permanente.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿no las han visto todas ya? — tenía la esperanza de que todas las películas ya hubiesen sido vistas.

—Pues la verdad siempre compramos películas, pero nunca las vemos. Tenemos como 40 películas sin estrenar, el resto son de Edward.

—Ah — suspiré, en desacuerdo.

—Gente, ¿por cuál votan? ¿_Frágiles_ o _El Títere_? — Edward extendió las dos caratulas frente a nuestros ojos.

—Frágiles, suena más interesante — votó Jasper.

—El títere. Solo ve la portada de esa cosa. Se ve maquiavélicamente genial — apuntó Emmett.

—Frágiles — apoyó Alice a Jasper.

—El títere — dijo Rosalie.

Todos se voltearon a mirarme, esperando mi voto, ya que yo sería la que daría la decisión final.

—Estee. Hum, — analicé las dos caratular de las películas, y llegué a la conclusión de que ambas eran tremendamente horribles, así que escogí al azar — El… ¿títere?

—¡Sí! — exclamó Emmett elevando su puño como si hubiera ganado alguna competencia de autos.

Edward colocó la película y se sentó a mi lado. Me arrepentí por completo de mi bocota. Una loca titiritera que había vuelto de la tumba para vengarse del pueblo que se burlo de ella utilizando unos títeres asesinos no era la mejor forma de tener una bonita noche de sueño. En la mayor parte de la película me la pasé tirando grititos y cubriéndome los ojos mientras me mantenía pegada a Edward y Jasper. Estos casi todo el tiempo se reían ante mis expresiones y yo solo les mandaba una mirada psicópata. A pesar de que la película era horrible el final fue realmente inesperado, que no me gustara una película no quería decir que no le prestara atención.

Finalizó, y yo me quedé sentada por un momento en el asiento del sofá. La mayoría de nosotros tenían un letrero en su rostro que decía: _¡Ahí nos vemos amigos! _Y bostezaban levemente. Yo seguía muy despierta, debería dejar de dormir en la tarde, ya estaba manteniendo algo irregular mi horario de sueño.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Me subí a mi habitación, me cambie colocándome un nuevo conjunto de pijama que Alice me había dejado escoger; consistía en un short de color verde manzana con adornos marrones junto a una camisa de mangas marrón pero con adornos manzana. Y al tratar de dormir en vano, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. La casa estaba sumida en un completo silencio, y así que para no hacer ruido me fui al jardín, el cual no había pisado. Pude ver el roció del pasto con el reflejo de la luna, que era llena.

Me pude fijar en una pequeña hamaca (N/A chinchorro también podría llamarse) que se encontraba atada a dos árboles. Caminé hasta su dirección, me acosté en ella y posé mi mirada al cielo para contemplar las estrellas. Siempre acostumbraba a hacer eso cuando me costaba dormir o necesitaba pensar. Y por un momento solo pude escuchar el sonido del viento chocar contra las hojas de los árboles, el sonido del río, el de los insectos, y el de mi propia respiración.

Pasos tras de mí. Me giré para ver de quien se trataba. Edward caminaba hacia mí con unos pantalones de dormir y una sudadera. No sé porque, pero Edward siempre se veía más hermoso con la luz de la Luna.

—Hola — susurró.

—Hola ¿No puedes dormir?

—No, y veo que tú tampoco, ¿es por la película?

—En parte. Pero no tengo sueño, dormí mucho esta tarde.

—igual yo. Luego de que te fueras a tu habitación yo me fui a la mía y me eche una siesta — sonrió.

Me fije en que él se encontraba de pie y que yo ocupaba toda la hamaca.

—Oye, si quieres te abro un poco de cancha aquí a mi lado, no te ves muy cómodo que digamos — me enderecé con ademan de ofrecerle un espacio. Se me era incomodo verlo a él de pie y a mi abarcando la hamaca por completo.

—No, está bien, quédate como estas.

—Insisto. La hamaca es suficientemente grande.

—Vale — se sentó a mi lado con inseguridad.

Nos acomodamos de modo que mi cabeza quedo casi arregostada en su pecho, y nos dedicamos a contemplar las estrellas. Nos sumimos en un silencio, pero no incomodo, era apacible, relajante, no habían palabras que decir, solo nos encontrábamos mirando a la nada, con la mente en blanco. O al menos de mi parte.

El sueño batallaba con mi consciencia, hasta que me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos.


	4. Duda

**********************Todos los personajes de esta hitoria pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga 'Crepusculo'. Yo solo me encargo de manipular a los personajes a mi antojo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO acepto su copia NI adaptacion sin mi permiso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pequeña, pero peligrosa.**

Me desperté al mañana siguiente debido a los rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana. Me extrañaba. Los únicos días donde había luz en Forks eran escasos, y ocurrían prácticamente dos veces al año…

Un momento. ¿Ventana?

Abrí los ojos para comprobar que estaba en mi habitación, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mí como un remolino, ¡Dios! ¡Me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Edward me habrá cargado hasta aquí anoche?

Me levanté vacilante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para asear mis dientes, rostro y cabellos, que parecía un nido de pollos. Me asomé hasta la mesita de noche para comprobar la hora. 11:00 AM en punto. ¡Ahora me la vivía durmiendo! Ya creerían ellos que era una completa vaga.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice se encontraban en la cocina y estaban en medio de diferentes actividades, cuando llegué hasta la cocina. Alice estaba montando la pasta, Rosalie cocinaba en una olla un poco de carne molida y Esme trabajaba con la cebolla y la salsa.

Pasta a la boloñesa. Sin duda.

Mi mente viajó de regreso a aquel día de lluvia, aquel día en el que me había encargado de preparar exactamente lo mismo para una sorpresa, el día en que tenía la cabeza llena de esperanzas, el día en el que mi mundo se fue abajo, el día en el que Charlie y Renee nunca llegaron.

Ellas no me vieron parada en medio de la cocina, por supuesto, ya que estaban de espaldas a mí. Así que aproveche la ventaja de no tener que dar explicaciones y salí apresuradamente de la cocina. Mis lágrimas eran un caso perdido, y mordía mi labio inferior para tratar de no sollozar. Cruzando el pasillo de la planta superior choqué con algo duro. Cerré los ojos esperando la caída, pero dos manos me sujetaron firmemente de la cintura, antes de que me fuese de bruces al suelo.

—¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? — Edward preguntó.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza evitando su mirada, no quería que viera aquellas cascadas de lágrimas que salían apresuradas de mis ojos, no quería que sintiera pena o lastima por mí. Odiaba eso. Pero un sollozo que escapó de mi pecho reveló mi estado de ánimo.

Cabizbaja para que no me viera, me quedé entre sus brazos. Él me alzó la cabeza para comprobar mi estado, y su rostro se crispó en desagrado.

Luego de un momento, dejé de desviar mi mirada, y posé mis ojos en esas orbes verdes que me tenían loca, que me miraban expectante.

No dije nada, él tampoco. Nos limitamos a fundir nuestros ojos en una mirada profunda, mientras mis lágrimas bajaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

Me abrazó, y yo pase mis manos por alrededor de su cintura, el perfume que su cuerpo despedía era simplemente perfecto, dulce, masculino, pero no pude disfrutar mucho de ello porque mi mente estaba ocupada tratando de evitar recordar el peor día de mi vida, y ahí fue cuando comencé a llorar de verdad, ahogando mis sollozos en su pecho, empapando su camisa de lágrimas de dolor. Temblaba, hipaba y sollozaba sin parar, el día anterior no había pensado mucho en mi pasado, me había encargado de desconectarme del mundo por un momento y solo encargarme del presente, pensar en esa familia y pasarla bien con Alice. Pero la verdad era otra y yo la sabía, mi mundo no era color de rosa, porque yo sabía perfectamente que _esta_ no era mi verdadera familia y que la mía se encontraba en otro lugar menos en este mundo.

No sé cómo, pero Edward poco a poco me fue guiando hasta mi habitación cerrando la puerta al entrar. No me pareció un acto indecoroso, porque seguramente sabría que no quería que nadie de esta familia se diera cuenta del estado en el que me encontraba, ya que eso traería la preocupación de todos.

Me ayudó a sentarme con cuidado sobre la cama con él a mi lado. Había parado de abrazarme, pero aun su mano tomaba la mía temblorosa.

—Yo… Edward… es… — balbuceé inentendible.

—Shhh— retiró un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y lo posicionó detrás de mi oreja.

Quería explicarle porque lloraba, quería describirle aquel vacio que sentía en mi pecho, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía. Deseaba sacar todo esos sentimientos acumulados en mi pecho que me impedían respirar normalmente.

Nunca podría dejar de recordar aquel día. Nunca podría olvidar a las únicas dos personas que me han dado todo el amor del mundo, nunca podría dejar de llorar por ellos

Me limité a acercarlo a mí para abrazarlo con fuerza y él me respondió de la misma manera. Necesitaba del apoyo de Edward, ¡como lo necesitaba!

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos abrazados, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos, horas. En ese momento yo no tenía percepción del tiempo. Solo me dediqué a llorar en silencio, hasta que las lágrimas cesaron.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? — preguntó, cuando me estaba soltando de su agarre.

—Sí.

—¡Edward! ¡Baja cariño, el almuerzo estará listo en 30 minutos y necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas! — gritó Esme desde el piso inferior.

—Vamos — se levantó de la cama y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme también.

—Voy a lavarme el rostro, no quiero que se den cuenta de que estuve llorando.

—Te espero abajo – me dedicó una última sonrisa antes abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Me apresuré en ir al baño y lavarme la cara a fondo, tratando de disimular mis ojos irritados e hinchados. Esperé un minuto antes de bajar.

—Buenos días, Bella — me saludó Esme mientras me adentraba a la cocina, Alice me dio una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada pícara, no entendí su expresión, pero lo dejé pasar. Edward se encontraba sentado en el desayunador con una mueca de fastidio, al verme me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, y Rosalie me dio una pequeña sonrisa… ¿Dulce? Qué extraño.

—Buen día a todos, lamento haber dormido tanto, parezco un oso invernando.

—Oh no te preocupes Bella, eso no es nada comparado con Emmett – dijo con una carcajada, yo solo le sonreí en respuesta – Aun debe estar durmiendo

—Edward también se acaba de levantar. ¿Qué extraño no?... podría jurar haberlo visto esta mañana… - Mas falsa no podría ser esa expresión de inocencia de la cara de Alice. No entendí para nada lo que dijo, pero me pareció que Edward sí, ya que rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Alice, acompaña a Edward a comprar pan refresco y pimienta, creo que la salsa no tiene suficiente.

Genial, hoy comeríamos pasta a la boloñesa. Sería muy difícil hacerme la loca durante el almuerzo.

—Vamos madre, mejor has una cosa, vete a descansar que Rosalie y yo nos encargamos de la cocina, Bella puede ir con Edward a comprar las cosas — propuso Alice con inocencia, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Edward resopló con evidente exasperación — ¿Verdad Bella?

—Oh.. si claro, no hay problema — acepté, mirando a Alice de manera ceñuda.

Me cambié y salí de la casa junto a Edward para dirigirnos al pueblo, su Volvo plateado era tan espectacular que parecía recién salido de agencia. El auto estaba impregnado de su olor, por lo que traté de no pensar mucho en ello durante el camino de ida.

Llegamos al pueblo en 5 minutos y nos fuimos hasta un supermercado, compramos pan, gaseosas, la pimienta de Esme, y además Edward insistió en comprar helado, chocolate y papitas ya que Alice se lo había pedido. Hicimos las compras y nos montamos de nuevo al auto. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para llegar a la casa y la duda me estaba carcomiendo, le pregunté a Edward.

—¿Qué es todo eso que se trae Alice?

—Alice es muy impulsiva y mal pensada, y conociéndola como la conozco estoy seguro de que lo sabrás esta noche – respondió Edward seriamente al principio, pero al final flaqueó su posición y se le salió una risita.

—Humm… ¿tú me llevaste a mi habitación anoche?

—Sí, ¿No pensarías que te dejaría dormir afuera, verdad?

—La verdad, sí lo creí.

Él solo rodó los ojos.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, Esme era en verdad una gran cocinera. Carlisle llegó a tiempo del hospital para juntarse a nosotros, no pensé mucho durante el almuerzo, solo me limité a disfrutar la comida y cantar mentalmente cualquier cosa para distraerme.

Luego del almuerzo, cada uno se enfrascó en diferentes actividades, Edward de fue hasta la sala para tocar el piano, Alice y Rosalie se sentaron en el sofá de la sala a hablar sobre ropa y leer revistas de moda, Emmet y Jasper se quedaron arriba a jugar videojuegos, y yo me quedé en mi habitación leyendo mi libro favorito, _'Cumbres borrascosas'_ que ya era como la décima vez que lo leía, pero la verdad nunca me cansaba.

El día pasó de prisa y ya eran las siete y treinta de la noche, Alice entró precipitadamente a mi habitación.

—¡Hola Bella! Adivina, ¡tendremos una pijamada! Rosalie, tú y yo. La pasaremos genial.

—¿Pijamada? Alice… no lo creo, no me llevo muy bien con Rosalie y no quiero hacer molestias en tu habitación…

—Ninguna molestia, porque será en _tu_ habitación. Y por Rosalie no te preocupes.

—¿Ah?

—Bella, tendremos una pijamada te guste o no, así que me haces el favor de darte un baño y ponerte aquella bonita pijama azul que te compré, ¿estamos claras?

No me tocó de más que aceptar.

—Clarísimo — me resigné, con un suspiro.

—¡Genial! Vuelvo en 30 minutos — dio una elegante media vuelta, y caminó hasta la salida.

Luego de 30 minutos yo ya estaba lista, acostada en mi cama viendo la televisió entro de repente junto a Rosalie, con montones y montones de golosinas y helado, el que había comprado esta tarde.

—Voy al baño. Regreso enseguida — Alice abandonó la habitación.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, la verdad no sabía cómo Alice no se daba cuenta de que está noche no sería la mejor del mundo.

—Bella… — vaciló Rosalie, cabizbaja. Me extrañé de que me hablara.

—¿Dime, Rosalie?

—Bella, quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que me he comportado contigo desde tu llegada, sé que prácticamente te he ignorado. Y he estado recapacitando últimamente y me di cuenta de que eras buena. La razón por la que te traté mal al principio fue porque no me sentía muy cómoda con que alguien extraño viviera junto a nosotros… siempre he sido muy protectora con mi familia… así que lo siento. Me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona dulce de buenos sentimientos, y sin intenciones de incomodar a nadie en esta casa — confesó, atreviéndose a alzar la mirada para esbozar una sonrisa increíblemente sincera — ¿Amigas?

¡Vaya! ¡Nunca imaginé a Rosalie diciéndome eso! No pude contener la sonrisa tranquilizadora de mi rostro.

—Amigas, te perdono

—Gracias Bella — para terminar de sorprenderme, se acercó a darme un impredecible abrazo.

Alice regresó enseguida con una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy bien… ahora, Bella, jugaremos a algo, se llama verdad o reto.

—¿Y cómo se juega eso?

—Hay Bella, ¿vives en otro planeta?, tú vas a escoger si dirás la verdad o reto, todo depende de tu decisión.

—Aja… — Contesté, poco convencida

—De acuerdo, comencemos contigo Bella, ¿verdad o reto? – se sentó a mi lado de un salto gracioso, mientras tanto yo hurgaba en un paquete de _Doritos _y me llevaba unos cuantos a la boca.

—¿Verdad?

—¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Casi me atragante con los _Doritos_ por su inesperada pregunta, la verdad no sabía ni que contestar. Mientras trataba de pasar la mal tragada estaba pensando la manera de hacerme la loca y evadir su pregunta.

—Ah ¿Emmett? No vale… solo me cae bien…

—Bella no te hagas la loca, sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando de Edward.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, Alice?

—No sé. Se me hizo una idea cuando lo vi esta mañana salir de tu habitación, que por cierto estaba cerrada, y me pareció _muy_ extraño — se cruzó de brazos, y arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

—Yo… Alice, a mí _no me gusta_ Edward, además, el solo… me ayudaba con algo… de un libro.

—Mientes, Bella, estas titubeante. Te la pasas para arriba y para abajo con Edward, y no creas que no me di cuenta de que anoche dormiste junto a él en el chinchorro del jardín.

—¿Cómo sabes que estábamos en el chinchorro? — inquirí.

—Los vi por la ventana — oh, claro, por supuesto — ¿Qué hacían tú y Edward durmiendo en el chinchorro Bella? — volvió a insistir.

—No podía dormir, Edward tampoco, nos quedamos hablamos un poco y me quedé dormida, Edward me dijo que después me cargó hasta mi habitación.

—¿Y de que hablaron? — preguntó Rosalie uniéndose a la conversación, tenía los ojos como platos y sonreía pícaramente, mientras comía una barra de chocolate, esperando expectante por mi respuesta.

—Nada con importancia.

—¿Y esta mañana porque estaba en tu habitación?

—Me dio un ataque depresivo rutinario y Edward me acompañó hasta mi habitación mientras me calmaba, ¿satisfecha?

—Casi, casi —sonrió de manera triunfante.

—Muy bien, dejemos a Bella en paz… — ¡Gracias, Rose!

—¡Ah, no! No creas que te salvarás… dime, ¿verdad o Reto?

—Verdad.

—¿Has dormido con Emmet? — preguntó en doble sentido, ¿Rosalie y Emmet? No lo sabía, aun así ¡esta pequeña vaya que era curiosa!

—Ahm, ¿yo?

—¡No, yo! — ironizó — No te me hagas la boba Rosalie, ¡contesta! — le apuntó con la cuchara del helado.

—Si — admitió Rosalie, sin ninguna pizca de pudor.

—¡Lo sabía! Si mamá se entera te va a sermonear — reprendió la morena a Rosalie entre risas. Su cómica manera de decirlo provocó que yo también me uniera a sus carcajadas.

Duramos una hora entre preguntas indiscretas, como que cuantos novios había tenido en mi pasado o si era virgen, pregunta la cual me dejó fuera de base. Le respondí obviamente que no, y que nunca en mi vida había tenido novio ni había besado a alguien. Y debido a que ya me estaba cansando de la infinita curiosidad de Alice, propuse ver una película

Tras ver la película, y leer miles de revistas sobre moda a las que no presté mucha atención, las chicas se acostaron a dormir, pero yo aún seguía despierta y sin nada que hacer, así que me levanté con mucho cuidado de mi cama y salí por la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

La casa estaba en completa obscuridad, así que no veía muy bien por donde caminaba. Fui directamente hasta el jardín para recostarme en la hamaca, pero frené al darme cuenta de que esta ya se encontraba ocupada. Edward se encontraba acostada sobre ella con los ojos cerrados, respiraba acompasadamente, pero no me parecía que estuviera durmiendo, también tenía los audífonos de música puestos.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta él para observarlo, en mi cabeza aun resonaba aquella pregunta de Alice que no abandonaba mi subconsciente _¿Te gusta mi hermano?_

¿Me gustaba Edward? No lo sabía, él era dulce, caballeroso, comprensivo y divertido. Y ni hablar de su aspecto físico, parecía un Ángel traído del cielo, pero… ¿En verdad, me gustaba Edward como una mujer gusta de un hombre?

Estaba completamente ajeno a mi presencia, no había abierto los ojos y parecía si estar durmiendo. Dios, la verdad es que Edward era hermoso, se veía tan bello, sus ojos serrados, sus cabellos desordenados y su boca entreabierta lo hacían ver de una manera tan… linda, angelical. ¡Parecía un niño!

Sacudí mi cabeza y giré sobre mis talones, dispuesta a no pensar en eso.

.

.

.

Pasaron tres semanas desde mi llegada a la casa de los Cullen, y ya parecía una de ellos, además de cargar siempre con el brazalete que me había regalado Alice… Los días eran algo monótonos, pero es que estábamos de vacaciones y no habíamos hecho muchos planes que digamos, solo nos habíamos dedicado a ver películas, comer mucho e ir al cine.

Mi relación con Edward mejoraba en ascenso, ahora, como decía Alice, nos la pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Pero era debido a que me la pasaba muy bien en compañía de Edward, y parecía que él pensaba lo mismo, ya que no se alejaba de mí. Era un gran amigo, siempre al tanto de mí, y siempre me consolaba en mis ataques histéricos de tristeza diaria.

Aun así. No pude contar ni una noche en la que no me haya despertado bañada en sudor, con la cara empapada de lágrimas y gimoteando de angustia. Pero para eso tenía a Edward, para estar ahí para mí y ayudarme a superarlo. A veces mi subconsciente me repetía la pregunta que Alice me había dicho aquel día de pijamada, pero acostumbraba a ignorarlo y descuidar mi curiosidad. Durante las noches Edward y yo nos íbamos hasta la hamaca del jardín y nos recostábamos a ver las estrellas o a charlar sobre cualquier tema que no llegaría a ningún fin, solo nos divertíamos, contábamos anécdotas y chistes. Casi siempre sin previo aviso me quedaba dormida y a Edward le tocaba cargarme hasta mi habitación.

Los amigos son como las estrellas, siempre están ahí cuando los necesitas. Y todas las noches le daba las gracias a las estrellas, pero no a las estrellas del firmamento, sino a mis estrellas personales, a las luces de mi vida. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme. Mis guardianes.

.

.

.

Era sábado, los Cullen habían salido a hacer unas compras y Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en el sofá de la sala, ensimismados dentro de una película de comedía barata.

La mayor parte del filme, nos dedicamos a lanzar palomitas el uno al otro, hasta que de pronto Edward se puso de pié, robándome el tazón de los _pop corns,_ para salir huyendo. _Infantil,_ pensé, antes de correr a alcanzarle, comportándome como otra infantil. Él me cargó al hombro como si fuera un sucio saco de papas, y me tiró sobre el sofá. Pero yo, haciendo utilidad de mis pocos reflejos, lo había sujeto de las solapas de su camiseta para que se viniese conmigo, hasta que ambos terminamos en una incómoda posición sobre el mueble, con Edward sobre mí.

—Ups — bromeé.

Pero nuestras risas cesaron, cuando nos miramos directo a los ojos. Sus orbes, verdes, bañadas con un brillo de intensidad, penetraron sobre los míos, provocando que un inconsciente rubor se hospedara repentinamente en mis pómulos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo nos limitamos a mirarnos, de tal forma que no me di cuenta si de verdad habíamos llegado a parpadear, hasta que él poso su mirada sobre mis labios. Yo le observé, ensimismada y avergonzada, hasta que me atreví a repetir su acción… quería, quería besarlo, quería saber cómo se sentían esos labios perfectos que se encontraban entreabiertos a centímetros de mi rostro.

El repiqueteo del teléfono nos hizo dar un respingo a ambos, Edward se levantó y me ayudo a incorporarme, al tiempo que tanteaba dentro de su bolsillo para contestar el llamado.

—¿Alice? — Edward carraspeó.

No pude escuchar demasiado, solamente la pequeña vocecita entusiasmada de Alice, seguido de unos grititos que pudieron haber dejado sordo a cualquiera.

—De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

—¿Qué es lo que quería? — pregunté, cuando colgó el móvil.

—Quiere que nos reunamos en el _Track Night _en 30 minutos, y recomiendo que nos vayamos alistando. No vaya a ser que Alice se descomponga.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente, esa cercanía había sido realmente extraña, nos sumimos en un silencio un poco incómodo, pero pareciera que Edward estaba sumido en sus pensamientos al igual que yo. ¡Dios! ¡Estuve pensando la posibilidad de besar a Edward! ¿Qué rayos me sucedía? ¿Será que Alice tenía razón, y me gustaba su hermano?

El lugar aparentaba ser elegante, colmado de gente, las escaleras de color azul rey estaban adornadas con luces y brillos, las paredes tenían imágenes abstractas en colores oscuros, el suelo era de madera y había un bar donde la gente charlaba animadamente. Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice, yacían sentados en una mesa al fondo al frente de una… ¿Tarima? Le eché una mirada de reojo a Edward, quien mantenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios que se me hizo, muy sospechosa.

—Hola… ¿Qué es todo esto? — aventuré a decir, al ver sus sonrisas expectantes.

—¡Bella! Éste es un bar de karaoke, las chicas se han apuntado para cantar esta noche y tú estas anotada en la lista — me informó Jasper, bebiendo indiferentemente un sorbo de su vodka.

—¿Ca… cantar? —me volví a Edward con una mirada reprobatoria — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te advertí que algún día te escucharía cantar, me pareció la oportunidad adecuada — esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa. Contuve los absurdos deseos de sacarle la lengua, sentándome junto a Rosalie y Alice, que charlaban críticamente sobre el vestido que traía una mujer dos mesas atrás.

—Hola Bella, nosotras venimos dentro de un momento, cada una cantara individualmente, Rosalie Cantara _See a Little Light _y yo _Umbrella _¡Me encanta esa canción! ¿Qué cantaras tú?

—Oh, Alice… yo… no puedo cantar en público, no sirvo para eso.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, no seas aguafiestas. Ya le pagamos al DJ y me da fastidio ir a cancelar — se quejó Rosalie.

—Vale, vale. Entonces… _¿Nobody's home? _— ¿por qué mierdas dije eso? ¿era masoquista, acaso?

—Excelente selección, seguro la cantarás maravilloso — Rosalie se puso de pié para informarle al DJ acerca de mi interpretación.

—¡La noche de Karaoke ha comenzado! ¡recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Alice Cullen con el tema 'Umbrella' de Rihana! — anunció el animador sobre la tarima, cediendo el puesto a la saltarina duendecilla que tenía por amiga. La música comenzó y Alice empezó a mover la cadera atrevidamente, claro, al estilo de la canción

**You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star**

**Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see shiny Cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you i'll always share**

**¡Because!**

**When the sun Shine**

**We'll shine Together**

**Told you i'll be here Forever**

**Said I'll always be your friend**

**Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we'll still have each other**

**¡You can stand under my Umbrella!**

**¡You can stand under my Umbrella!**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

Luego de que Alice finalizara con su presentación, el lugar estalló en aplausos encantados. Emmett silbaba mientras Rosalie, Edward y Jasper gritaban 'Alice, Alice' a coro.

Ella bajó elegantemente del escenario mientras corría a los brazos de Jasper que la esperaban abiertos, ahora, era el turno de Rosalie.

Ésta se levantó de una manera elegante y natural muy típico de ella y subió al escenario haciendo resonar sus pequeños tacones de aguja sobre el duro suelo de madera, traía puesto un vestido rojo pasión y cubierta con una pequeña chaqueta de cuero.

—Recibamos a Rosalie Cullen, con el tema 'See a Little Light'

Rosalie se detuvo en medio del escenario con el micrófono en la mano, haciendo una excelente expresión de soledad sobre su rostro, se sentó en unas de las sillas del bar que colocó sobre la tarima, agachó la cabeza de modo que pareciera estar llorando, pero era solo actuación. La música comenzó con el hermoso sonido del teclado

**Stay alone in my room , every moment passing too slow**

**watch the candles burn into the night**

**Fall into a dream, wake up and everythings the same, a second**

**older, but alone, just like a child**

**If you just give me a sign,**

**to live and not to die**

**¡Then I can see a little light!**

**¡I can find a piece of mine!**

**I dont know where you are,**

**Maybe near or maybe far,**

**¡I just need a little light!**

**uuu,u, lalala a uuu a**

La canción prosiguió con una variedad de oraciones que mantenían el mismo ritmo de al comienzo. Finalizó la canción, el lugar estalló nuevamente en aplausos ensordecedores. Rosalie podría sin ningún problema ganar un Grammy con tal actuación

Cuando bajó del escenario, me guiñó un ojo y esa fue mi señal, era mi turno, me había olvidado por completo de ello, estaba tan entretenida cantando y observando a las chicas Cullen que no me acordaba para nada de que yo era la próxima seguida de ellas, en ese momento me atacó una ola de nervios que me recorrió completa hasta acumularse en el centro de mi estómago, no podía cantar, no podía, haría el ridículo, lo sabia.

—Ahora con ustedes, Bella Swan con el tema de 'Nobody´s home' de Avril Lavigne.

Al escuchar mi nombre me quedé paralizada en mi puesto, las luces del escenario me apuntaron a mí y todas las personas del sitio se voltearon a mirarme, yo simplemente no podía moverme.

—Vamos Bella, mueve tu trasero al escenario — Alice Ordenó.

—Bella, lo harás excelente, solo olvídate de la gente — susurró una voz aterciopelada e inconscientemente seductora al odio, me giré a ver a Edward, encantándome con su sonrisa ladina, mi favorita.

Eso fue suficiente incentivo como para levantarme de mi asiento y dirigirme a la tarima donde el animador me esperaba sosteniendo el micrófono. El temblor de mis manos hizo que me fuese difícil tomarlo sin dejarlo caer torpemente al suelo.

Las luces me dieron justo en el rostro y el lugar se oscureció, tanto que no podía ver al público que esperaba por escucharme, eso me ayudo un poco, así que, no sería tan difícil.

_Vamos Bella, tú puedes, estás en tu cuarto de baño, mirándote al espejo mientras cantas cepillándote el cabello como todas las mañanas al levantarte. _Olvídate_ de la gente._

La música comenzó a sonar, en ese momento yo no había tomado ninguna decisión al respecto, solo podía estar medio petrificada mientras los nervios me comían viva, situé mi vista hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada mi familia cuyos rostros casi no podía ver debido a la poca luz del lugar. Esforcé un poco más mi vista para poder encontrar mi objetivo, Edward, logré reconocer quien era por sus desordenados hilos color bronce y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, me miraba expectante… y comencé a cantar.

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**  
**She felt it everyday.**  
**And I couldn't help her,**  
**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**  
**Too many, too many problems.**  
**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**  
**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**  
**It's where she lies, broken inside.**  
**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**  
**Broken inside.**

**Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.**  
**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**  
**Be strong, be strong now.**  
**Too many, too many problems.**  
**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**  
**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**  
**It's where she lies, broken inside.**  
**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**  
**Broken inside.**

Me di cuenta de que la canción había finalizado en el momento en el que las luces se encendieron y la gente empezó aplaudir, ¿de verdad estaban aplaudiendo por mi voz? Ni siquiera me había fijado de cómo canté, estaba muy concentrada tratando de tragarme los miedos mirando los ojos de Edward.

Bajé de la tarima a paso vacilante, y antes de siquiera poder llegar hasta la mesa, Alice me abrazó precipitadamente, mientras me gritaba dando saltitos.

—¡Bella! ¡Lo hiciste estupendo! Tienes una magnífica voz.

—Creo que tenemos una nueva Beyonce en la Familia — apoyó Emmett.

Jasper y Rosalie me felicitaron también, y luego llegó Edward, quien me dio un abrazo cálido y me pellizcó la mejilla.

—Lo hiciste excelente, ¿ves? Te dije que estabas exagerando — dijo con una risa musical, yo tampoco pude evitar reírme ante su comentario.

Regresamos a la casa a eso de once de la noche, nos habíamos quedado un rato más para observar a otros participantes interpretar diferentes canciones, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya el lugar se estaba vaciando, nos fuimos de allí.

Me puse mi pijama, me abracé al osito de Emmett y me fui a la cama.

Y por primera vez, desde que había llegado a esta mansión, soñé algo diferente a lo que había soñado anteriormente, no era una pesadilla, sino algo mucho más impactante.

Edward.


	5. Conocidos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mia**

* * *

**Conocidos**

Esa mañana me levante algo alterada, recordando el sueño anterior que había tenido sobre Edward… tan cerca de mi rostro, el roce de nuestros labios…

Sacudí varias veces la cabeza para tratar de liberarme de aquellos pensamientos, que me atormentaban. Vaya forma de comenzar la mañana

¿Por qué soñé con Edward?... seguramente era alguna jugarreta de mi maldito subconsciente.

Me levante algo adormilada y decidí darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme, el shampoo de Fresas y el agua caliente me relajo un poco. Pero aun no podía sacar esas imágenes tormentosas de mi cabeza.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con unos pantalones de mono y un suéter abrigado, el día estaba realmente frio y nubloso, helado, ¡Como me encantan estos días de hielo! (notese el sarcasmo)

Me coloque unas botas y baje a la cocina, donde todos ya se encontraban despiertos y radiantes, no entendía como esta familia podría madrugar, eran las siete de la mañana… Yo me desperté y fue por algún milagro del cielo o algo así…

-¡Buenos días! – dije a todo el mundo, todos se voltearon a verme y me saludaron de igual manera, me senté a desayunar junto a ellos

-Buenos días Bella.. ¿Cómo dormiste? – me susurro Alice de manera picara… ¿Pero qué sucedía con esta enana!? ¿Qué? Acaso tenía un letrero que decía: Soñé que Edward y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos?

-Buenos días Alice… - dije tratando de disimular con todo lo que podía mi irritación

Luego de desayunar… me levante y me dispuse a subir a mi habitación, pero no pude llegar demasiado lejos de mi cuarto porque algo (o alguien) me jalo del brazo metiéndome apresuradamente dentro de una habitación y cerrando la puerta. Era la de Alice

-Muy bien Bella. Ahora si me vas a explicar qué te pasa con mi hermano

-¿Qué me pasa de que Alice? Solo es mi amigo…

-¿Ah sí?... y si dices que lo ves como un "Amigo"… ¿por qué no parabas de susurrar anoche su nombre entre sueños? – justo en el Blanco, a veces Alice daba miedo, parecía tener algún don relacionado con la clarividencia, o simplemente se había colado la noche anterior en mi habitación

-Alice ¿Te colaste a mi habitación anoche?

-Si. Me he dado cuenta de que hablas entre sueños… y, como ayer durante la noche de karaoke mientras cantabas no quitaste tu mirada ni un segundo de Edward, supuse que eso sería un buen material durante la noche…

-¡Alice! ¡Eso no es justo! No puedes entrar a mi habitación y espiarme mientras duermo – me desvié por la tajente

-Como sea Bella, lo hecho hecho esta. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta Bella… ¿Soñaste con Edward anoche?

-Yo… no….. si – dije dándome por vencida, hiciera lo que hiciera, por más excusas o mentiras que le dijera, Alice siempre terminaría sabiendo la verdad

-Y ¿qué soñaste?

-Bueno… que él y yo....

-Que él y tu….

-¡Que él y yo casi nos besábamos! ¿Feliz? – dije dándome la vuelta y echándome en la cama de Alice cubriendo mi rostro con la almohada

-Oh por dios Bella… sabes lo que significa?

-¿Qué? – Hable contra la almohada

-Que definitivamente, comprobado, te gusta mi hermano

Deshice la almohada de mi rostro y fije mi mirada en la suya

-¿Tu crees?

-No lo creo Bella, lo se … Tal vez no te des cuenta, pero te encanta Edward, y no me cuestiones, soy una experta en la materia – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Pufff….. – dije colocando nuevamente la almohada sobre mi rostro

-¡Oh por todo lo sagrado! – Grito Rosalie entrando en la habitación de repente…. ¿Cómo no escuche la puerta al abrirse? En serio era realmente sigilosa…

-¡Bella! Te gusta Edward… ¡lo sabia! Lo he sospechado desde hace algún tiempo – dijo Rosalie mientras reía y se sentaba en la cama dando brinquitos haciendo que esta temblara

-¡Rose!... ¿cómo escuchaste? – pregunte preocupada, ¿Y si escucho alguien más?

-Para que tu veas, tengo oído bonico, y si estas preocupada porque alguien más se haya enterado de esto… no te preocupes, solo yo lo he hecho – dijo como respondiendo a mi pregunta mental

-Hummm…

-Bella –Alice se sentó en la cama junto a mi– Tu le gustas a Edward

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le mire extrañada

-Tú le gustas, todo lo indica, mira, el dejo de tocar el piano cuando….- puso los ojos como platos y se quedo callada por un momento – no importa, pero, desde… que tu llegaste él ha vuelto a tocar el piano mas seguidamente, eso es buena señal ya que él dice que toca piano depende de su estado de humor – dijo no muy convencida, su respuesta no me convenció para nada, sabía que estaba ocultándome algo, pero lo deje pasar – Además de que se la pasa todo el tiempo contigo y no te deja sola, prácticamente duerme contigo, siempre anda risueño, ya casi no se mete ni conmigo ni con Rose, ya no usa el sarcasmo, y esta mas unido a nosotros. Es un carácter que nunca había tenido anteriormente con nosotras, desde hacía mucho tiempo

-¿Eso piensas? – pregunte pasado por alto su reciente declaración. Algo me escondía. Pero no la presionaría a que me lo dijera

-Completamente – dijeron ambas a coro

Me quede meditando por un momento… Edward y yo… ¿Juntos? .La idea me alegro, así que, eso sería algún síntoma del amor verdad?

-¿Como sabes cuándo te gusta alguien Alice? Yo nunca he tenido novio anteriormente…. Así que dime tu

-Bueno Bella, muy sencillo, siempre quieres estar en compañía de esa persona, al verlo tu corazón late desesperado y muchas veces hiperventilas, sus expresiones, su risa, todo te agrada y te deslumbra de una manera extraordinaria… simplemente no quieres separarte de el

Vaya, si, todo eso sentía cuando estaba junto a Edward. Era prácticamente imposible no hiperventilar a su lado

-ok… Alice, Gracias

-de nada Bella, quien sabe, tal vez pronto habrá una nueva parejita en la familia - dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Oh! Por cierto Bella… hoy bajaremos a la reservación de la Push, a surfear un poco, Emmet y Jasper han querido ir por semanas… - Me comento Rosalie mientras se limaba las uñas

-¿Pero, no es mejor esperar a que haya sol?

-Si, pero todos estamos aburridos y queremos hacer algo… estamos dejando lo bueno de las vacaciones para el final

-Humm… de acuerdo… ¿Vendrán Carlisle y Esme?

-No, solo nosotros, Mama tiene trabajo que hacer y Papa también – me dijo Rosalie antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme hasta mi habitación junto con Alice

-Bella. Cámbiate, ponte algo abrigado que estaremos partiendo en 30 minutos. No queremos desperdiciar el día.

Luego de cambiarme y abrigarme de mas… baje las escaleras algo distraída sin darme cuenta de donde pisaba, provocando que mi pisara mal antepenúltimo escalón y que cayera al suelo… Mi trasero cayó de golpe en el suelo, lo que me provoco un dolor agudo

-¡Mierda!

Luego escuche una risa musical detrás de mi seguido de una increíblemente irresistible voz aterciopelada

-Bella, no blasfemies en casa de mis padres – me dijo Edward divertido mientras se posaba frente a mí y me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar

La tome mientras le daba una mueca de desagrado, aun me dolía el trasero

-Hay Bella, ¿Es que no puedes desconcentrarte por un momento sin que te tropieces? – ¡Se rio de mi!

-¡Pues no es mi culpa ser tan torpe! Y Gracias por tu preocupación – dije enojada mientras soltaba su mano y le daba las espalda encaminándome hacia la cocina, lugar al cual no pude llegar por qué los brazos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura haciéndome dar la vuelta para que lo mirara directo al rostro

-Bella… no, no te molestes, estaba jugando, perdóname, no quería ser chocante – dijo con completa sinceridad, me hundí por un momento entre sus ojos esmeraldas, mi más preciado diamante, quería ser un poco más fuerte, pero ¿Cómo resistirte a Edward cuando te suplicaba prácticamente mientras te miraba con aquellos orbes hipnotizadores que te traspasaban hasta dejarte hecha polvo?....

-Edward… yo… - _Eso es lo único que puedes decir? Dios. Edward me estaba estupidizando_

Para tratar de no sonar tan patéticamente, le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil mientras le sonreía dándole a entender que lo perdonaba. El me regalo una sonrisa de lado, la sonrisa que me movía el piso

-Ok, te perdono _Eddie_ – le dije de la manera al que sabía que no le gustaran que le llamaran, quería provocarlo, pero… no conseguí nada. El solo rodo los ojos

-En ti eso no me molesta

Luego de un rato mas… todos recogimos nuestras cosas y preparamos todo para dirigirnos hacia la reservación, Jasper se fue con Alice y Rosalie con Emmett, no quería ser mal tercio para ninguna pareja, así que decidí irme con Edward en su flamante Volvo plateado. Durante el camino nos dedicamos a contar chiste y meternos con la carismática personalidad de Alice. Luego nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio apacible… algo muy cómodo. Pude notar a través del reflejo de la ventana del copiloto que me dirigía pequeñas miraditas furtivas. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante sus actos

Llegamos a la Push y nos instalamos en una pequeña playa que se veía realmente solitaria, nosotros, según mi opinión personal claro, éramos los únicos locos que se atrevían a venir a surfear en medio de un clima helado y olas salvajes. Si, estábamos realmente fuera de quicio

Yo no surfearía por supuesto, solo Edward, Emmet y Jasper lo harian, Rosalía y Alice se entretendrían escuchando música o charlando sobre algún tema superficial como casi todo el tiempo lo hacían

-Bella, ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede a acompañarte? Algo me dice que te aburrirás en este lugar… - Me pregunto Edward mientras sacaba su equipo de surf del auto de Emmet

-No no.. Diviértete, no te preocupes por mí, yo daré una vuelta por ahí, el lugar es realmente hermoso, quiero explorar un poco – Sonreí convencida

-No tardare mucho ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, y por favor, cuídate, lo menos que necesito es que te internen en un hospital por la mala precaución al surfear con tantas olas y.. Piedras – Me estremeci

-De eso no te angusties, Emmett Jasper y yo somos unos expertos, no nos pasara nada –Aseguro acariciando mi mejilla, tan suave y delicada como si yo fuera porcelana, luego le dio un pequeño pellizco

-¡Hey Edward! Deja a Bella en paz por favor, no vaya a ser que se asfixie – grito Jasper desde lejos mientras soltaba leves pero sonoras carcajadas

En ese momento me di cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración por completo y que Edward y yo aun seguíamos con las miradas puestas en el otro, solté el aire de golpe ¿Era tan obvia?.... Luego pareciera que los dos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de nuestra larga conexión desviamos la mirada y luego sonreímos. Dios. En esta familia no se podía tener privacidad

-Dale pues…. – le di varios empujoncitos por la espalda

-Ya, ya – Me regalo una última sonrisa ladina y corrió hasta zambullirse en el agua

-Hey Chicas, iré a dar una vuelta ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo en un rato

-Muy bien Bella, pero por favor, ¡estate pendiente de tu pote! **(N/A Pote es una manera sarcástica de decir "Celular")** mira que cada vez que te llama nunca contestas

-De acuerdo Alice…. ¡No me regañes! –Le guiñe un ojo, me di la vuelta y me perdi entre los arbusto. Bastante complacida con el sonido de las olas al chocar con las rocas, el volar de las aves, el olor a sal…

Seguí caminando un poco mas durante aproximadamente 10 minutos, hasta que logre visualizar una pequeña colina inclinada que se extendía a lo lejos de un caminitos de piedra., Seguí el caminito de piedritas hasta encontrarme con... un acantilado

Nunca había visto un acantilado, siempre los había notado en las películas y novelas dramáticas que pasaban por la televisión, me acerque un poco más hacia la punta y me incline hacia adelante para poder observar la costa con más precisión, desde allí podía observar los coches de los Cullen, y podía observar, como si fuesen pequeñas hormigas en un hormiguero a tres figuras lanzarse entre las olas esquivándolas y haciendo piruetas realmente profesionales.

Me incline de mas y luego de ello sentí como perdía el equilibrio y me iba hacia adelante, ¡Oh Dios mío! Iba a caer por el precipicio!

Cerré los ojos, esperando la caída, esperando mi muerte, pero unos cálidos y fuertes brazos me sujetaron de la cintura arrastrándome hacia atrás con tanta rapidez que hizo que ambos nos precipitáramos hacia el suelo

-Por todos los cielos, chica, ¿Acaso quieres matarte? – me pregunto una voz preocupada y gruesa a mi lado, me gire a ver quién era y me tope con un chico hermoso, musculoso, su tez era morena y tenía los ojos negros como la noche, junto con su largo cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta, me miraba fijamente a los ojos y se notaba realmente alto. Me resultaba familiar

-No.. yo,,, solo me asome para observar bien el paisaje, gracias, te lo agradezco muchísimo, pude haber muerto – dije algo alterada, dios, por un ataque de curiosidad y estupidez extrema estuve a punto de cometer un suicidio inconsciente

-No te preocupes – dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie – deberías tener más cuidado, que suerte que estuve cerca….

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo – dije sonriendo

-Por cierto, me presento, soy Jacob Black

Jacob Black.. me sonaba ese nombre, dios ,,,, de donde?

-Yo, ah, Isabella Swan

-¿Isabella Swan? ¿Bella?

-Si ¿cómo sabes..?

-Porque tú me lo dijiste, hace diez años, mientras jugábamos cartas cerca de la casa de Billy –Me sonrió ampliamente

-¡Oh! – y ahí fue cuando recordé de quien se trataba, Jacob, Jake, el hijo de Billy… Billy era amigo de mi padre, la vez que vine a Forks hace diez años habíamos hecho una visita al hogar de Billy, ahí conocí a Jake, quien para ese entonces era mucho más menudo, Hay que ver que la edad pega fuerte. Cuando llegue al pueblo de Forks, Jacob fue quien me ayudo a sentirme bien y no menospreciar tanto a Forks, duramos toda la tarde jugando cartas y contando chistes, el era realmente gracioso, y suponía que aun lo seria. Cuando tuve que regresarme a Phoenix, ambos nos entristecimos porque daríamos el Adiós, pero juramos que algún día nos volveríamos a ver.

Venos aquí…

-¡Oh! ¡Jake! Si… ya lo recuerdo, ¿cómo esta Billy?

-Muy bien, algo viejo, pero duro como un roble – Me respondió este con una deslumbrante y ancha sonrisa que mostraba todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes

-Y Bella.. Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Charlie?.. Me gustaría saludarlo…

Mi estado de ánimo inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Charlie

-Eh… mi papa.. no está aquí – dije con voz temblorosa, sintiendo las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos amenazando con precipitarse… _oh no no, no llores Bella. No llores_

-¿Dónde está? Me parece extraño que vinieras sin compañía de tu padre, tu prácticamente odias Forks

-Es que…. El… Jake, Mis padres están muertos – la voz se me quebró al final de la oración, no podría nunca en mi vida dejar de extrañarlos

-¿Qué? – me pregunto Jacob mientras ponía los ojos como platos y su mandíbula caía levemente, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza

-¡Oh Bella! No tenía ni idea, Billy y Charlie no han vuelto a hablar en un año, como lo siento – dijo mientras se acercaba hasta mi y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, yo deslice mis brazos y los enrolle alrededor de su cintura, y me eche a llorar, pero no era como lo había hecho anteriormente, esta vez fue un poco más controlado, las lagrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas y Jake se disponía a dar pequeñas palmaditas en mi espalada para calmarme, me daba consuelo y me decía que todo estaría bien

-Bueno, yo.. lo siento Jake, por hacerte pasar un mal rato

-No tienes porque sentirlo Bella, está bien, es mejor que te desahogues y sueltes todo lo que tienes – me dijo

-La verdad ya lo he hecho anteriormente, me he cansado de hacerlo, ya ha pasado más de un mes… así que, supongo que la herida va sanando…

-Oh Dios Bella… no se qué le diré a Billy, le romperá el corazón – dijo Jake realmente preocupado, si seguramente sería realmente difícil contarle a su padre que su mejor amigo había muerto.

-¿Vives con los Cullen? – me pregunto de repente, lo mire a los ojos algo confundida, ¿Cómo se entero de ello?

-Si… pero… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por tu brazalete, solo los Cullen tienen alguna representación con ese logo. Yo nunca los he visto en persona. Pero es… un, Chisme local

-Oh! – luego pose mis ojos en mi muñeca derecha, donde descansaba mi precioso brazalete de Cullen… - Si, yo… Charlie y Renne al morir dictaron en el testamento que mi custodia pertenecería a mi Tío Carlisle

-¿Tu tío?

-Bueno.. Casi tío, es mi tío político, así que de sanguíneo no tenemos nada

-Hummm…. – se limito a musitar

-Bueno Jake… -dije un poco más controlada- ¿Qué hay de tu vida? ¿Qué has hecho en estos últimos diez años?

-Pues no demasiado, estudio en la reserva y también gano dinero reparando autos y motos

-Oh… - dije limpiándome una lagrima – Bueno… y, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Jake y yo mantuvimos una conversación en donde ninguno presto atención alguna al paso del tiempo, estaba tan entretenida hablando con Jake, era increíblemente fácil para el hacerme reír, era bastante gracioso y simpático, parecía ser de esas clases de personas que son tu Sol personal durante la noche

Luego de seguir hablando por… aproximadamente una hora (según mi calculo mental), puse los ojos en el cielo para comprobar la dirección del sol, y supuse que ya debería de ser mas de la una de la tarde… ¡Dios! ¿Como paso el tiempo tan rápido?

-Jake, ¿tienes reloj? – dije realmente alarmada, los otros seguramente pensarían que me habría tragado la tierra

-ahh… si, son la.. una y media de la tarde

-¡Mierda! – dije levantándome con tanta rapidez que me provoco un leve mareo… casi tropiezo con una pequeña piedra que se encontraba a mis pies

-Bella ¿Estás bien?

-Si si... disculpa, eso solo que los chicos estarán muy preocupados de mi desaparición, es mejor que me encuentre con ellos enseguida – dije buscando mi pequeño bolsito, revise mi celular, tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de Edward y de Alice, maldición, esos dos me iban a matar

-De acuerdo, ¿te acompaño? Solo por si a las moscas – dijo soltando una leve carcajada mientras me guiñaba el ojo, no pude evitar reírme de su comentario, seguramente se estaba refiriendo a que me salvaría de nuevo si a mí me provocaba otro ataque de curiosidad extremista peligroso

-Vamos… ¡ya! – dije tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo para que me siguiera, durante todo el camino gracias obviamente a mi poca coordinación, me la pase sujeta a Jake quien me sostenía cuando tropezaba con algún obstáculo o con mis traicioneros y poco equilibrados pies

Casi llegando hasta el punto donde nos habíamos instalado, se encontraban los chicos con obvia cara de preocupación, Edward se encontraba sentado sobre la arena mientras apretaba fuertemente el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, gesto que hacia constantemente cuando se enojaba i estresaba, Alice estaba caminando de un lado a otro hablando, o más bien gritando histéricamente por el teléfono, Rosalie se encontraba sentada junto a Edward con una misma cara de preocupación y alarma.

-¡Chicos! perdóneme – Grite a lo lejos mientras me acercaba casi trotando hasta su encuentro

Edward y Rosalie se giraron instantáneamente mientras se ponían de pie y pude ver el alivio reflejado es sus rostros, Alice comento por el celular:

-Oh Jasper, ya está aquí, devuélvanse para acá –Colgó y cerro con furia la tapa del teléfono, haciendo que esta resonara. Edward se dirigió hasta mí con paso apresurado y me dio un gran abrazo

-Santo cielo Bella. Me tenias de muerte – al bajarme me miro reprobatoriamente

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? ¿¡Donde diablos estabas!? Jasper y Emmett estaban buscándote como locos.. ¿Por qué no tomabas el maldito teléfono?– Grito una Alice histérica con ojos asesinos, pude notar que mi amigo se encogía ante tal mirada

-Alice Alice, cálmate, estoy bien…

-¿Disculpa, tu eres..? – pregunto Alice dirigiéndose a Jacob con una mirada confundida y desconfiada. Alice no se comportaba de esa manera, pero seguro el enojo había evaporado cualquier tipo de educación

-Oh. Lo siento, me llamo Jacob Black, amigo de Bella, lamento haberla entretenido, no tenía idea de que la estaban esperando….

-Bueno, Hola Jacob mi nombre es Alice Cullen, hermana da Bella… - dijo tomándolo de la mano, parecía que ya no estaba tan enojada – Y estos son Edward y Rosalie

Edward solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, tenía la mandíbula levemente tensa y su rostro mantenía una expresión de enojo y molestia. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y le dio una bonita sonrisa

Claramente se podía notar la tensión en el aire, esto era una situación realmente incomoda y no tenía ni idea del porque, Jacob y Edward se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna, Alice me miraba directamente y Rosalie miraba a Edward. Entonces logramos escuchar el sonido de un Jeep acercándose a nosotros

-¡Hermanita! – Grito Emmet mientras se bajaba del auto junto a Jasper para llegar hasta nuestra dirección - ¿Dónde te metiste? Estabamos preocupados…

-Hola Emmet, es que me entretuve con mi amigo Jacob

-Mucho gusto – dijo emmet mientras estrechaba la mano de Jacob a modo de saludo. Jasper repitió la acción

-Bueno Bella. Es mejor que nos vayamos, hace rato que Esme y Carlisle nos han estado llamando por teléfono pero no le contestamos para no tener que decirles que te perdiste – me dijo Alice con cara de fastidio

-Ah.. si, está bien, Adiós Jacob nos vemos – dije mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, pude notar que Edward se tenso al momento

-Vale, nos vemos, deberías visitarme algún día a la Push, Billy estará encantado de verte

-De acuerdo, hablamos….

Todos se despidieron y nos encamínanos hacia nuestros autos, me subí junto a Edward en el volvo, y cuando arranco, Edward suspiro ruidosamente. Listo, ya me esperaba un interrogatorio al llegar a casa

* * *

**Hola!! les gusto el cap? espero que si! xD...  
Estan invitadas a leer mis otras historias: Te regalo mi corazon, fruta prohibida, la boda y el poligrafo...  
Saludos!! **


	6. Cantemos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Cantemos**

El camino fue silencioso, Edward solo se limito a respirar profundamente y a mantener la vista fija en la carretera, era inevitable la necesidad de echarle algunas miradas de reojo para verificar su estado de ánimo, y según mi evaluación, seguía aun enojado. La verdad no entendía demasiado su comportamiento, ni Alice se había enojado tanto conmigo, solo fue una perdidita…

Intente desviar mi mirada lo más posible hasta posarla en la ventana cercana a mi asiento, tenía ganas de llorar por la indiferencia de Edward, coloque mi cabello sobre mi hombro izquierdo para tratar de formar una capa que cubriera mi rostro y así el no se diera cuenta de mi estado.

-Bella… - me susurro Edward de manera fría aun con la vista en la carretera, me gire para observarlo y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento casi imperceptible – Dime, ¿Cómo pudiste tener tan poca prudencia como para desaparecer de repente y no contestar las llamadas… y aparecer como si nada con un hombre con pinta de violador en serie? Los nervios me estaban matando, pensé todo lo peor. Bella, quiero que seas cuidadosa, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir sola a caminar por ahí – La manera fría y cortante como me lo dijo me dejo estupefacta, Edward nunca me había hablado en ese modo ni con ese tono. Aunque me lo merecía claro está, aceptaba que fue muy irresponsable perderme y no dar ni señales de humo. Luego de la última palabra que dijo se volteo para mirarme a los ojos. Desvié la mirada rápidamente y fije de nuevo mi vista por la ventanilla… En ese momento pude notar como Edward disminuía la velocidad del vehículo y se giraba hacia la derecha para estacionarse en un terreno fuera de la carretera. Luego de ello, pude escuchar el sonido de su cinturón al quitárselo y observe de reojo que se había vuelto a mí y que me miraba de manera curiosa y… ¿Angustiada?

-¿Bella?... –Musito, acariciando mi nombre con su aterciopelada voz – ¿Estas llorando?

En ese mismo instante que lo menciono fue cuando me di cuenta como mis traicioneras lagrimas bajaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas, _diablos Isabella, ¿no te puedes controlar ni un momento? Cualquiera creería que necesitarías antidepresivos_

-No – le conteste de manera cortante mientras discretamente limpiaba mi mejilla derecha con mi mano.

-Bella… lo siento, lamento si fui muy chocante... es solo que, no tienes idea de los preocupados que estábamos por ti… - Comenzó a explicarme titubeante y en un tono preocupado - creíamos que te había pasado algo, además que en esta época la marea es realmente fuerte, Emmett Jasper y yo no duramos mucho tiempo en el agua por esa causa. Y cuando no contestabas el celular…. – en ese momento quedo en silencio, como si no quisiera mas pensar en el tema. Entonces me gire para mirarlo a los ojos, tenía la mirada puesta en mi rostro y con una expresión de completa sinceridad. – Luego de casi una hora buscándote llegas del brazo de un hombre que… bueno…no tienes idea del alivio que me dio el verte intacta – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos de cobre.

-Edward, bueno.. lamento si los preocupe a todos, la verdad no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo… Y con respecto a Jake, el es un amigo, es el hijo del mejor amigo de ... de Charlie, es genial, así que no debes preocuparte por el… - lo mire directo a los ojos, esos hermosos y profundo ojos de color esmeralda que hacían mi mundo dar vueltas – Yo.. lo siento… es verdad fui imprudente, no quería preocuparte

Edward extendió lentamente la mano hasta que esta se posase en mi mejilla, limpiando una lagrima seca sobre ella, y simplemente la dejo allí, yo recargue mi mejilla sobre su mano y no aparte la mirada de sus ojos, un momento en el que ninguno dijo nada, un momento en el que solo nos dedicamos a mirarnos mutuamente, … en ese mismo instante en el que me conecte con el.. Me di cuenta de una cosa muy importante, algo de lo había estado ignorando mucho tiempo atrás, algo en lo que yo simplemente había cerrado los ojos y había tratado de no pensar en ello….

Me gustaba Edward, me encantaba por completo, estaba fascinada por todo lo de el, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su alegría, su comprensión, su caballerosidad, su protección, todo. Edward era perfecto, no había palabras para describir tal perfección.

Pudieron pasar horas, minutos o segundos, la verdad ya yo no me daba cuenta de aquello, solo podía estar fundida entre sus abrazadores ojos. Pero lamentablemente como todo buen momento debe llegar un final. El esbozo una sonrisa de lado, exactamente mi favorita, Dios mío, este hombre quería matarme.

Retiro lentamente la mano que se encontraba sobre mi mejilla

-Bueno… no te tengo nada que perdonar, supongo que si eres despistada – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada y una sonrisa deslumbrante, yo le di un golpecito en su brazo derecho

-¡Au! Bella… pero que fuerza tienes.. ¿Has practicado boxeo? – me pregunto sarcásticamente, yo solamente puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a reír junto a él. El coloco de nuevo su cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha el auto para dirigirnos hacia la casa

Los siguientes tres días pasaron lentamente… realmente algo aburridos… Solo nos habíamos dedicado a hacer las mismas actividades que hacíamos diariamente, levantarnos, comer, ver películas, acostarnos temprano… y lo mismo al día siguiente.. Eran unas vacaciones realmente inactivas.. Hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió una fantástica idea de su hermosísima cabecita

-¡Chicos! Ya sé lo que debemos hacer para "desaburrirnos" - Dijo una Alice entusiasmada, mientras todos nos encontrábamos en el sofá del salón principal jugando videojuegos, yo la verdad no era una fanática a los juegos de Play, pero desde que había llegado a esta casa muchas costumbres habían cambiado de mí. Emmet coloco un "Stop" en el juego de Mario Smash que estábamos jugando y todos prestamos atención a las palabras de Alice

-Bueno, ya que obviamente el fastidio es tan grande como nuestros ánimos de salir, propongo algo, ¡Digo que vallamos a la casa de nuestros padres en el lago! La pasaremos Genial, además de que últimamente ha estado haciendo bastante sol y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Hummm.. me gusta la idea – comento Jasper con una sonrisa

-Yo digo que si – acepto rosalie

-¡Ok! Haría lo que fuera por salir de este reten, ¡ya me estaba hartando! – Prácticamente Emmet grito la oración

-Opino exactamente lo mismo que Emmet – dijo Edward

-Yo si quiero – acepte de igual manera

-De acuerdo, está decidido, iremos al lago… - dijo Alice de manera entusiasta y segura, mientras una enorme sonrisa bailaba por su rostro… - Hablare con Carlisle y Esme – dijo tomando el teléfono y corriendo a la cocina para hablar con sus padres.

-Oh.. ¿y esa casa en el lago está muy lejos? – le pregunte a Jasper

-No, solo está como a dos horas de aquí, es la casa que utilizamos en las vacaciones o en Navidades, posiblemente la utilicemos esta vez para año nuevo…

-Humm de acuerdo

-Bueno, ¿vamos a seguir jugando o no? – pregunto Emmet haciendo una falsa expresión de niño pequeño angustiado, a veces Emmet se comportaba como un niño, y eso era lo gracioso en el, lo quería mucho.

-Dale pues… - dijo Edward animadamente, todos nos pusimos de nuevo a jugar Mario Smash, pero justamente cuando Emmet estaba a punto de derrotarme a mí, que era la única a parte de él que había quedado viva después de tal matazón, se escucho un grito ensordecedor de la garganta de Alice que decía "Chicos" …hizo a Emmet pegar el brinco, esa era mi ventaja para ganarle, así que en un momento logre mandar a su muñequito al otro mundo.

-Hey! No se vale... Alice me asusto – dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero, yo solo le saque la lengua y le di una sonrisa victoriosa

-Chicos... – volvió a gritar Alice –Nuestros padres dicen que está muy bien que salgamos, pero que por favor no permanezcamos por mucho tiempo por allá!... así que, arrancaremos mañana en la mañana y volveremos el domingo, toda una semana en el lago… así que quiero que se duerman temprano, no quiero tener que usar la alarma roja por la mañana – dijo Alice lanzándonos una mirada amenazadora mientras se daba la vuelta y subía las escaleras…

-¿Alarma Roja? – pregunte curiosamente

-Bueno… veras, la alarma roja consiste en un concierto de ollas y música de Rock Alternativo durante aproximadamente 10 minutos – dijo Edward mientras rodaba los ojos y soltaba una hermosa carcajada… - La verdad nunca falla, tal cosa podría mantenerte activo durante todo el día

-¡Oh! Bueno… conociéndome como me conozco debería dormir temprano, no vaya a ser que me haga lo mismo – le comente riéndome bastante mientras me levantaba del sillón y me colocaba mis pantuflas para dirigirme a mi cuarto – Chicos, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana – contestaron todos a coro.

-Bella, Bella…Despierta – fue lo primero que escuche durante la mañana del día siguiente casi sumida por completo en la inconsciencia. Pero no era lo suficientemente idiota como para no reconocer esa bellísima voz

-ammm… - fue lo único que salió de mi boca, estaba tan cansada…

-Bella.. Despiértate, Alice esta estresada ya.. será mejor que te levantes antes de que suene la alarma

-¿Despertarme?... ¿Para qué? Es domingo…

-Recuerda que iremos al lago – me dijo haciéndome recordar la conversación de la noche anterior. Ah si, El lago, ya lo recuerdo

-Cierto, Pero… cinco minutos mas – Cubrí mi rostro con el edredón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Isabella – me amenazo Edwar.. Se fue hasta la punta de la cama y empezó a estirar el edredón, mientras yo lo apretaba aun más con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz recién levantada. El no paraba de reír. Seguramente tendría el aspecto de una niña de seis años que no se quiere levantar para ir a la escuela

-Quiero dormir, déjame – insistí

-No, son las siete, levántate

-No

-Vamos Edward, así no la despertaras nunca, déjamelo a mí – escuche la voz de Emmett, y de un momento a otro, no sé cómo, la cobija fue levantada por mi lado izquierdo haciendo que cayera repentinamente al suelo.

-¡Emmett! – Gritamos Edward y yo al coro

-¿Qué?.. Es la manera más rápida y efectiva. ¿No? Ah. Me voy– Desapareció de mi habitación como una caricatura

-Emmett me las pagara, no sé cómo, pero de que lo hará lo hará – dije mientras me levantaba del suelo a paso lento. Edward aun seguía riendo

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo un aspecto tan cómico?

-La verdad, si – dijo mientras reía hasta más no poder

-Ja, Ja, Ja – dije sarcásticamente mientras le sacaba la lengua como si una niña pequeña se tratase

-Deja de gruñir Bella y alístate, que nos iremos en una hora – Me apresuro Edward mientras soltaba una carcajada y se retiraba de mi habitación cerrando la puerta.

Corrí hasta el baño y me apresure a meterme a la ducha, luego de ello me cepille y coloque un cintillo sobre mi cabeza para recogerme la parte delantera de mi cabello, me puse una camisa escocesa y un suéter encima, unos pantalones pescadores y mis zapatos deportivos… Hice una maleta con suficiente ropa para una semana y Luego de estar lista baje las escaleras y me encontré a la familia sentada en el desayunador comiendo… Rayos.. ¿Por qué yo siempre era la última en bajar?

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días – contestaron todos a coro mientras me regalaban una sonrisa

Luego de finalizado el desayuno, Edward y Jasper empezaron a montar el equipaje en las maleteras de los autos mientras Emmet chequeaba el estado de los autos

-¡Bueno..! es hora de irnos… ¡muévanla! Que quiero llegar temprano al lago para disfrutar el día de hoy! Esta soleado – Dijo Rosalie mientras reía junto Alice

-¡Hay Rose! Son las nueve de la mañana ¿Cuál es el apuro?. llegaremos temprano de todos modos – proteste yo

-No me importa, quiero agarrar algo de bronceado, estoy tan pálida como un vampiro o un Zombi

Luego de soportar las infinitas quejas de Alice por nuestro retraso y las de Rosalie por la falta de sol, nos montamos en nuestros autos, y como casi todas las veces, me subí al Volvo junto a Edward

Luego de una hora de carretera, ya me estaba fastidiando, la música desde mi pequeño MP4 ya estaba repetida, ya que no tenía muchas variaciones respecto a cantantes. Nunca había soportado los viajes en autos, a veces me mareaban en el caso de ser un viaje de más de dos horas… Casi siempre me dedicaba a dormir para que el tiempo pasara rápido, pero en este momento no quería dormir ya que Emmet me había despertado por completo, además de que no quería dormirme con Edward a mi lado, no quería ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz de decir durante mis sueños.. La impaciencia salía a flote de manera arrogante, así que decidí fastidiar a Edward, tal vez eso me distraería por un ratico…

-Bueno, Eddie, ¿Cómo pasaremos el tiempo durante seis días en el lago? – el se giro hacia mi dirección y me mostro una mueca sarcástica

-Si estas preocupada de que nos aburramos en lago, no te preocupes, Alice de alguna manera arreglara eso. Además, la casa se encuentra en una zona segura, y tiene dispositivos de alarma en caso de robo, dentro de ella se encuentran un montón de motos de agua e inflables para pasar el tiempo, tienes que verla banana **(N/A para el que no sabe que es una banana de agua, puede encontrar el link de la imagen en mi perfil)** , es genial, Emmett disfruta un montón mientras con fuerza nos tira al agua de golpe, seguramente te gustara – dijo soltando una carcajada, si claro, él sabía perfectamente que las cosas relacionadas con la velocidad no eran para nada lo mío, le saque la lengua

-¡Ja! Ni loca me monto en esa cosa

Luego nos sumimos en un silencio realmente fastidioso, seguramente porque ninguno tendría nada especial que decir, yo estaba desesperándome, necesitaba una distracción…

-¡Edward! Estoy aburrida, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al lago?

-Una hora

-¡Una hora! Distráeme, yo que sé. Cuenta algún chiste

-¿Un chiste dices?...hum. Bueno, Hay una clase de alumnos y la profesora empieza a preguntar quién era Juana de Arco, en eso Jaimito levanta la mano y la profesora le toma la palabra: ¿Dime Jaimito? Profesora, Juana de Arco era una drogadicta ¿Y por qué dices eso Jaimito? Bueno, porque en el libro de texto dice que murió por heroína

A pesar de lo estúpido del chiste. Reí de todos modos

-Edward, ¿Quién te conto ese chiste? Es muy malo

-Emmett, créeme, Emmett puede llegar a ser bastante cansón cuando se lo propone ¡pero te reíste! Si quiera sirvió de algo

-Pero eso no se vale, es porque tengo ahora un ataque de aburrimiento momentáneo causado por una larga hora de música pop ochentera – torcí la boca

-Bueno bueno, ya se, hagamos una cosa, podríamos, cantar, con eso nos entretendremos

-Humm.. de acuerdo, pero solo porque estoy aburrida ya me has escuchado cantar, así que no vale la pena poner objeción

Edward me pidió el favor de que le alcanzara la porta CD de color amarillo chillón y que buscara un CD de Muse, era algo que teníamos en común, a ambos nos gustaba Muse. Coloque el CD en el reproductor a esperar la música

Comenzó con una canción llamada "Supermassive Black Hole" una canción que me sabia al pie de la letra y posiblemente igual Edward. Ambos comenzamos a cantar..

**Oh baby dont you know I suffer?**

**Oh baby can you hear me moan?**

**You caught me under false pretenses**

**How long before you let me go?**

**You set my soul alight**

**You set my soul alight**

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**

Éramos un gran equipo en verdad, mientras yo me encargaba de hacer la voz principal y otra más Edward se encargaba de hacer las voces secundarias y los coros… cualquiera creería que habíamos practicado anteriormente

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´**

**I thought I was a fool for no-one**

**Oh baby I´m a fool for you**

**You´re the queen of the superficial**

**And how long before you tell the truth**

**You set my soul alight**

**You set my soul alight**

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the ´supermassive´**

**Supermassive black hole**

**Supermassive black hole**

**Supermassive black hole**

Luego de la estrofa anterior ya yo me había soltado por complete, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción mientras golpeaba mis piernas para hacer el sonido de la batería, Edward se movía mientras manejaba y golpeaba levemente el volante con la mano izquierda, la estábamos pasando en grande

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**

**(You set my soul alight)**

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**

**Supermassive black hole**

**Supermassive black hole**

**Supermassive black hole**

-¡Supermassive Black Hole! – gritamos ambos a coro seguido de un ataque de risas y carcajadas divertidas, hacía mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien, claro, solo podría sentirme bien estando junto a Edward, era él quien me iluminaba el día

Durante todo el trayecto nos la pasamos cantando canciones como "Starlight" y "Hysteria"… además de algunas de otros cantantes como "No One" de Alicia Keys, "i Love Rock and Roll" de Joan Jett, entre otras.. luego de ello, llego la hora de la paz, entonces Edward se dispuso a colocar un CD de música de piano, comenzó a sonar una canción que reconocí como "Amor se escribe con A" de Richard Clayderman, tanto tiempo en compañía de Edward me había ayudado a saber sobre algunas canciones sobre compositores pianistas, también "A sad Memory" de yiruma, una canción que transmitía una sensación bastante melancólica, y otra llamada "Kiss the rain" bastante hermosa… y "Clair de Lune" de Debussy, la favorita de Edward. No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo hasta en el momento en que logre visualizar la parte trasera de una enorme casa de dos pisos, de color blanco cerca de un lago bastante hermoso, estaba rodeada de enormes arboles de flores y se veía realmente espaciosa. Muy típico de los Cullen

-Wow. ¿Es aquí?

-Si, ¿te gusta?

-Eso es poco… - le dije mientras seguía contemplando la hermosura y esplendor de la casa

Luego de 20 minutos ya todos nos habíamos instalado y dividido habitaciones, a mi me toco una que quedaba frente a un gran ventanal con la vista frente al lago

Hacia calor, la verdad hacia casi bastante calor, algo realmente extraño aquí en Washington, aunque bueno, estábamos a casi mitad de Julio.

-¡Chicos! ¡Los quiero abajo en 10 minutos con sus trajes de baño porque nadaremos en el lago, y no acepto un no por respuesta, dios salve al que ose darme la contraria! – Grito Alice desde el piso de abajo

-¡Para ser tan pequeña es tan frustrante! – dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera teatral, haciéndome reír

-Frustrante es poco, pero bueno,,, movamos nuestros traseros – dijo Emmett mientras le metía una nalgada a Rosalie

-¡Ah! – jadeo esta

-Lo siento mi amor, pero eso es mío –Le guiño un ojo y desapareció por la puerta

Me fui hasta mi habitación para buscar mi bañador de dos piezas completamente azul marino que me compro Alice aquel día después de mi llegada en el centro comercial, me costó convencer a Alice de comprar este, ya que ella pretendía comprar uno que mostraba más de lo que debería.

Luego de vestirme con él me coloque un mini short y una blusa de tiritas, cortesía de Alice por supuesto, y me encamine hacia el lago.

Jasper se encontraba a bordo de una espectacular moto de agua, que era realmente rápida, Emmet estaba colocando bronceador solar sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie (Claro, con un poco de atrevimiento de mas) y Alice se encontraba recostada con unas gafas de sol sobre un gran flotador de agua, como los que parecen camas, mientras una de sus piernas sobresalía del flotador y se movía entre el agua. Esta pareció pillarme y me dio una gran sonrisa

-¡Bella! Quítate eso y broncéate, que pareces un fantasma – Grito esta desde la lejanía

Yo solamente rodee los ojos y comencé a despojarme de mi short y de la blusa, luego me recosté sobre una de las sillas para agarrar sol. Luego de un momento me di cuenta de que faltaba algo

Busque a Edward con la mirada para saber donde se encontraba, el sol estaba muy candente, así que me puse mis gafas de sol para que no me incomodara tanto

-¡Hermanita! ¡Metete al agua antes de que lo haga yo! – Me grito Emmet desde el lago, donde se encontraba junto a Rosalie y Alice

_Oh no lo creo Emmet_

Disimuladamente me fui levantando de mi asiento para dirigirme a la casa, tal vez se encontraría allí dentro, cuando logre estar completamente de pie y a 10 pasos de la casa una voz familiar e increíblemente sensual me llamo desde mi espalda

-Bella – Me pregunto Edward y yo me gire para encararlo

En el momento en que me gire para observar a Edward casi podría jurar que sufrí un colapso mental. Este se encontraba a tres pasos de mí con un short de baño que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la rodilla y con su torso desnudo perfectamente marcado, musculoso, pulido… Parecía un dios griego, o mi Adonis personal, dios, como esperaba que no notara mi repentina hiperventilación. Agradecí a todos los dioses que tuviera puestas las gafas, así Edward no se daría cuenta de que prácticamente me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada

-Ed…Edward – fue lo único que pude articular

-Bella, estas - me dijo este mientras me examinaba con sus ojos, ya podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas – Te ves genial….- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras pasaba una mano nerviosa por sus cabellos cobres

Un momento_, ¿Edward Cullen estaba nervioso? _Jamás, desde que lo conocí había visto a Edward de ese modo.

-¿A dónde vas? – Me cuestiono una vez dominada su expresion

-Pues huyendo de Emmett, me quiere meter al agua, pero él está muy lejos y no va a poder ser – dije con suficiencia

-Hum… - musito este algo pensativo, luego me miro pícaramente mientras me regalaba mi hermosísima y favorita sonrisa de lado – Emmett no te puede alcanzar, pero, yo si estoy cerca –Dio dos pasos a mi dirección, haciendo que quedáramos lo suficientemente cerca para sentir nuestras reparaciones, yo di dos pasos atrás, adivinando lo que él pensaba

-¡Oh no! – dije mientras me daba media vuelta y trataba de huir, pero unos brazos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura mientras me giraba, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancia. Me dio otra sonrisa de lado, y luego de ello… Me cargo sobre sus hombros de modo que pareciera un costal de papas y se daba media vuelta para encaminarse hacia el lago

-Edward, Edward, ¡Bájame! No no no.. no quiero entrar, hare lo que quieras.. ¡Pero por favor!

-¿Lo que yo quiera? – me pregunto este mientras frenaba la caminata

-¡Si Si! Lo que sea. Pero bájame

-Humm. De acuerdo –Me deposito en el suelo con cuidado

-Gracias – dije sarcásticamente – Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Hummm. Todavía no lo sé… te lo diré después

-¡Ah! Dímelo de una vez

-No

-¿Por favor?

-No. Espera a que este seguro

-Muy bien –Me acomode sobre la silla de sol y me puse los audífonos de musica. Edward se coloco igualmente sus gafas de sol y se sentó en la silla a mi lado mientras serraba los ojos. Los dos nos quedamos callados. Luego de un rato mas… Edward hablo

-Ok, ya sé que es lo que vas a hacer

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te montaras en la Banana – me dijo mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa maquiavélicamente

* * *

**Hi Girls! ¿les gusto el cap?... espero que si  
cualquier cosa.. quejas, flores, tomates.. lo que sea lo pueden dar a conocer en aquel botoncito verde que esta abajo  
xD jajaja  
**

**Vicky!**


	7. Muerdeme

Capitulo 7: Muérdeme

-¡Oh no! No..Te fumaste la lumpia, ni muerta me montare en esa cosa – Dije haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Edward había perdido completamente el juicio, si me llegara a montar en alguna de esas cosas posiblemente sufriría algún accidente mortífero

-¡Vamos Bella! Además, dijiste que irías a hacer lo que yo quisiera, así que, esa es mi penitencia

-Pero… Edward, se que lo prometí, pero no me montare en la Banana, pídeme otra cosa, lo que sea.. Pero todo menos esos… – dije al borde de la desesperación – ¡Además! La idea era que yo no quería meterme al agua, y es injusto que cambies eso para meterme al agua, y hacer algo peor. ¡Para eso no me hubiera opuesto nunca!

-No, y esa es mi palabra final - Sonrió con suficiencia

-No puedes obligarme

-Bella. Si que puedo – Ya se esperaba una victoria, y … la verdad no era necesario que insistiera mucho, sea como sea yo terminaría accediendo a los deseos de Edward.

-Ok Edward, me montare en esa mierda, pero te juro que me las cobrare –Le di una mirada asesina y camine hasta la orilla

-¡Emmett! – grite en dirección a mi fornido amigo, quien se encontraba dando un beso apasionado con Rosalie, este se despego de su novia y se giro a mirarme

-Dime Bella, porque para que me interrumpas en un momento así ha de ser importante – dijo mientras sobre sus labios se posaba una sonrisa burlona

-Quiero montarme en esa cosa – dije señalando la Banana

-¿Enserio? Bella, no te creí capaz… creí que tendría que amarrarte a ella – Me contesto mientras soltabas estridentes carcajadas con ganas

-Pues muérete que si, así que dame un paseo antes de que me arrepienta – mi enojo aun seguía a flote, tendría que pensar muy bien la manera de pasarle la factura a Edward….

-¡De acuerdo! Será genial – dijo mientras le daba un último beso a Rosalie y se encaminaba a atar la banana con la lancha

Luego de esa acción, Emmet me lanzo un chaleco salvavidas de color naranja mandarina, me lo pase por la cabeza pero no hallaba como demonios amarrarlo, dios, la torpeza estaba saliendo a flote al igual que como se encontraba la frustración

-Déjame ayudarte – Me susurro Edward cerca del oído apareciendo de la nada, también traía su chaleco salvavidas. Lo mire levantando una ceja como una pregunta muda

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que te iba a dejar montarte sola en esa cosa? Pues estas jugando, ni loco hago eso - dijo este mientras se dedicaba a amarrar y a atar mi chaleco salvavidas con dedos agiles y rápidos

-Pues la verdad, si lo pensé – dije aun con una actitud de niña malcriada, no estaba tan molesta con él, solo estaba algo enojada de que siempre se saliera con la suya

-Hay Bella, como se nota que no me conoces… ¿Acaso no te has enterado de que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y protegerte? Jamás dejaría que corrieras riesgo alguno – me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que mostraba absoluta sinceridad, mientras terminaba de abrochar mi chaleco salvavidas. Sus manos se encontraban a los dos lados de mi cintura, y nuestra cercanía era realmente peligrosa. Tal vez el no se dio cuenta, y casi sentí que ni yo misma me daba cuenta…

-Eso lo sé – le regale una pequeña sonrisa. Pero claro que, obviamente, alguien tendría que romper nuestra pequeña y privada burbuja personal

-¡Hey Edward! Bella no se va a caer – Grito Emmet, quien se encontraba preparado sobre la lancha y ya había atado el banano junto con esta. Tenía puestas sus gafas de sol y nos sonreía pícaramente. En ese mismo instante Edward se percato de nuestra cercanía y retiro las manos de mi cintura lentamente, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos. Ese gesto se estaba volviendo muy repetitivo…

-¿Las damas primero?

-Sera… - dije suspirando ruidosamente mientras tomaba el valor suficiente para hacer mover las extremidades de mi anatomía hacia el gran Banano que me esperaba.

-Dios, como voy a disfrutar esto – Admitió Emmet mientras hacia una bombita con un chicle que estaba masticando, le torcí los ojos en expresión de frustración

-Cállate Emmet – Le dije mientras intentaba, sin resultados, tratar de subirme al banano, que se encontraba muy resbaloso. Frustrada de tanto intentar me deje rendir mientras cruzaba los brazos alrededor de mi pecho

Me gire hacia Edward quien me miraba divertido, mientras trataba de ahogar las risas que se acumulaban en sí. Le mire directamente a los ojos mientras colocaba mis a ambos extremos de mi cadera

-Ríete, sé que es eso lo que deseas

El soltó una carcajada pero la controlo inmediatamente, luego me gire a observar a Emmett, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que mi amigo

-Te ayudo – se ofreció Edward mientras se montaba sobre el banano en un inconsciente ágil y elegante movimiento muy propio de él. Luego de ello me tendió la mano, que tome sin vacilar mientras colocaba la otra sobre su hombro, no sé donde saco la fuerza, pero me jalo de repente posicionándome delante de el

-¿Lista?- Me pregunto

-¿Debo contestar?

-Lo tomare como un no

-Bueno, terminen con esto… - dije algo exasperada. Solo quería salir de una vez de este embrollo que me metí por tonta, para luego adentrarme hacia la casa e irme a mi habitación a leer un buen libro

-Sujétense… - Nos dijo Emmett mientras ponía en marcha la lancha, con eso el banano, y con eso mi tortura

El banano comenzó con su marcha, y con ello, comenzó mi histeria. Sujete fuertemente del banano mientras este se movía rápidamente, tomando curvas y en acelerada velocidad. Podía prácticamente sentir el gozo que le provocaba a Emmett el saber que yo estaba pasando por un calvario al montarme sobre esta cosa, No pude evitar maldecirlo internamente.

-¿Como lo llevas?! – Me grito Edward cerca de mi oído derecho, mientras Emmett hacia que el banano tomara otra curva, pero yo era buena en cálculos mentales y de mi equilibrio, así que sabia cuanta fuerza y en qué dirección debía impulsarme para que Emmett no me hiciera precipitarme al mar. Edward en ningún momento cayó. Era muy fuerte y sabía como sostenerse del inflable para no caer al igual que yo, en varias oportunidades cuando veía que me iba de lado o estaba por caerme me sujetaba de una de las cuerdas que colgaban de mi chaleco. No tenía idea de donde Edward sacaba tanta fuerza.

-¡No es tan difícil! – le conteste mientras volvía a sujetarme fuertemente al banano, ya que Emmett había aumentado la velocidad de la lancha

-¡No hables mucho! ¡Estoy siendo bastante considerado, siendo lento, así que prepárate porque tu caída se aproxima! –grito Emmett. Trague saliva pesadamente. Ya lo venia venir

Entonces, mi fornido amigo tomo una curva exagerada y peligrosa, como si estuvieras tratando de dar la vuelta a un auto para regresar a la dirección opuesta de la premeditada, y el banano no pudo adaptarse a aquella brutalidad, así que giro junto a la lancha brusca y rápidamente mientras podía sentir como mi agarre cedía y me precipitaba al agua, claro, no sin llevarme a Edward conmigo

Justo antes de la curva tome a Edward de su chaleco, cerré los ojos y ambos caímos al agua

No pude evitar echarme reír al emerger a la superficie, no podía negar que fue divertido, aunque eso me provocara un fuerte dolor punzante sobre la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo debido al impacto con la superficie del agua. A pesar de eso no me importo, seguí riendo como una loca mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones posibles en busca de mi amigo

-Eso no se vale… - me susurro a mi espalda

-Lo sé, pero si fue divertido – le dije antes de girarme y toparme con su mirada.

-Aun así fue trampa

-Ibas a caerte de todos modos, yo solo apresure el paso – dije con una sonrisa

-No lo creo, soy muy bueno en esto – me dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Ufff.. Se veía tan hermoso cuando me sonreía de esa manera…

- Genial. ¿Otra ronda? – Nos grito Emmett, quien giraba alrededor de nosotros a una velocidad exageradamente lenta

-No gracias, mucho por hoy – le respondí haciendo una mueca

-De acuerdo, súbanse

Por supuesto, Edward se ofreció a ayudarme a subirme, pero fue muy costoso, yo era increíblemente torpe y prácticamente fue más prolongado el tiempo que intentaron subirme al banano que el paseo que di en el

-Yo voy primero y te ayudo Bella, si no nos estancaremos aquí – Me dijo Edward soltando hermosas risitas mientras ágilmente se subía sobre el banano y me tendía la mano

-Recuérdame cóbratelas por esto, no creas que te salvaras de mi – le dije amenazante

-No lo creo. Eres muy despistada, tal vez lo olvides

Regresamos a la orilla, y cuando mis temblorosas piernas nerviosos pies pudieron sentir la arena de la orilla entre los dedos solté un suspiro de placer. ¡Dios Mío! Nunca más provocaría un reto con Edward

-¿La pasaste bien? – Me pregunto Rose sarcásticamente mientras soltaba una risita. Se encontraba sobre una de las sillas de bronceado, escuchando música y con sus gafas de sol mientras el sol había causado un efecto notorio sobre su pálida piel, que se encontraba un poco dorada. Aproveche la oportunidad para fastidiarla así que sacudí mi húmeda cabellera cerca de su cuerpo, provocando que cayeran pequeñas góticas sobre su cuerpo

-¡Bella! El agua esta fría – me reclamo está haciendo un puchero. Provocando leves risitas de mi parte

-Pues no mucho.. si quieres puedes pedirle a Emmet que te dé una vuelta en lancha y lo compruebas

-Ja-Ja-ja – me respondió mientras me sacaba la lengua infantilmente y comenzaba a reír

-¿Dónde están Jasper y Alice?

-No lo sé, desaparecieron mágicamente hace un rato, posiblemente estén por ahí… Pero te recomiendo que nos los busques,, han de estar ocupados – dijo pícaramente haciéndome reír un poco por su insinuación

-De acuerdo – Le respondí mientras pensaba en como perder el tiempo – Umm… voy a dar una vuelta, quiero explorar un poquito. No le digas a Edward, no quiero que me forme una escenita

-Muy tarde – me susurro este increíblemente cerca de mi oído, el sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello me provoco que me sobresaltara

- Edward, ¿Acaso eres Druppy? – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras me daba la vuelta para encararlo. Error

Edward se veía increíblemente…. Increíblemente… ¿Con que adjetivo podría describirlo? Ah si. Se veía, increíblemente Sexy mojado. Su rebelde y húmeda cabellera de cobre de adhería a su frente de manera sensual. Su cuerpo se encontraba completamente empapado, las pequeñas y silenciosas góticas de agua escurrían sobre su torso perfecto que brillara debido a la luminosidad del sol sobre el agua que escurría, haciéndolo ver provocador, y mantenía mi sonrisa favorita dibujada sobre su rostro. Dios mío… Edward algún día iría a provocarme un ataque respiratorio

-No te irás a pasear sola.

-¿Por qué no?

-En primer lugar, porque esto aquí es muy solo, y en segundo, no quiero sufrir un ataque. Así que mejor te acompaño

-¡Bah! ¡No soy una niña!– le critique mientras me sentaba como indiecita sobre la silla playera y comenzaba a escurrir mi cabellera mojada

-Malcriada – Puso los ojos en blanco

-Sobreprotector.

-Necia.

-Fastidioso.

-Inmaduros – Articulo Rosalie, que mantenía aun los ojos cerrados y escuchando música

Edward y yo comenzamos a reír estúpidamente. No era la primera vez que comenzábamos con una discusión metiéndonos con el otro a través de palabras adjetivos.

Tres días pasaron lentamente, donde disfrutamos al máximo del sol, Todos queríamos bañarnos en las defensas del sol antes de que la época calurosa terminara y comenzara nuevamente la era del hielo (Nótese el sarcasmo) jugar cartas, montarnos sobre el banano, (Al que por supuesto, no quería ver ni en pintura) y hacer competencias de nados. Pero lo más divertido eran las parrillas al aire libre y jugar Twister durante la noche. Yo no jugaba, no quería provocar una fractura en mi misma. Pero era muy divertido ver a los otros mientras se enredaban entre ellos y formaban una araña sobre el plástico de juego. Yo solo me encargaba de hacer girar la flecha y dictar las posiciones.

Nos encontrábamos todos en la piscina. ¿Mencione anteriormente que esta casa tenia piscina? Oh! Pues si se me olvido, ya lo saben.. ¿Qué no tenia esta casa? Bueno, el caso es que nos encontrábamos enfrascados en nuestras actividades personales. Rosalie y Emmett estaban en la alberca hablando animadamente, Edward y Jasper estaban jugando ajedrez en la protección de los toldos, y yo estaba en mi toldo leyendo "Romeo y Julieta", Cuando Alice llego animadamente sosteniendo una cava vacía

-Chicos, necesitamos emoción… ¿Quién me acompaña a comprar Vodka y hielo para la cava?

-Yo voy – se ofreció Edward – Quiero conducir un rato

- Emmett ven con nosotros, necesitamos a alguien musculoso para comprar el vodka y la cerveza

-¿El qué? – pregunte yo… ¿íbamos a beber? ¡Éramos menores de edad! – Emmett no puede comprar licor, es joven

-Hay Bella por favor, no seas aguafiestas. Además, ¿Te parece que Emmett aparenta 19 años? – pregunto Alice con una mueca en la boca

-Pues … la verdad aparenta más de 20

-Ves? No hay problema – dijo triunfante mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la salida junto a Edward y Emmett

Luego de ello resople ruidosamente. Me senté junto a Jasper para tener algo de compañía

-Dime Jasper… ¿Qué crees que inventara Alice?

-Humm.. no lo se, ella es muy imaginativa, pero de que nos emborracha nos emborracha – dijo con una sonrisa. Hice una mueca

-Yo… nunca he bebido – declare con la cabeza baja. Mis padres nunca habían permitido que tomara una sola gota de licor, eran muy responsables y protectores conmigo. El ejemplo perfecto.

Hice una mueca de dolor al pensar en ellos… Aun dolia…

-Pues entonces dudo que eso continúe así, no con Alice – me susurro mientras comenzaba a reír, yo lo acompañe…

Luego de media hora de espera en la que Jasper y yo nos dedicamos a Jugar ajedrez (Donde por cierto, me aplasto) Entraron Emmett y Alice con cajas y cajas de cerveza y Vodka mientras Edward les seguía atrás con varias bolsas de hielo

-¡Listo! ¡Tengo una idea, haremos una parrilla, bailaremos un poco y jugaremos Twister!

-Alice.. eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo estos días – le recordé

-Pero, ¿Borrachos?

Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos, mientras ella reía ante mi expresión

-¡De acuerdo gente! Vayamos preparando la parrilla y los juegos porque la pasaremos hoy genial! – grito Alice dando pequeños saltitos en su sitio mientras se dirigía a Jasper y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Preparamos todo. Montamos la comida y las súper cornetas de Emmett para la música hacia el lago, donde nos instalamos y organizamos todos

-¡Muy bien! ¡Cada uno tome un vodka de la cava y comiencen a Beber! Quiero que mañana nadie recuerde absolutamente nada! ¿Entendido?

-Yo no tengo problema –Emmett abrió la cava y saco una botella de vodka, todos repitieron la misma acción mientras yo solo me quedaba de brazos cruzados observando la escena, mordiendo mi labio inferior

-Bella… - me regaño Alice

-¡Esta bien está bien!

Tome un vodka de la cava sobre la arena y la destape mientras la llevaba hasta mi boca dando un pequeño sorbo. Me gusto, así que di otro, y otro, y otro… y no me di cuenta del momento en que todos nos encontrábamos completamente "Entonados"

-¡Vamos Todos! Juguemos Twis-twistad.. digo Twister – dijo Alice mientras reía hasta más no poder, todos la imitamos estúpidamente.

Colocamos el juego sobre la arena y colocamos el CD de música. Nos posicionamos sobre el juego torpemente, (Claro, nuestro cerebelo ya se estaba viendo afectado por el licor) y luego nos miramos estúpidamente preguntando ¿Quién controlara la flecha? Y comenzamos a reír como estúpidos (Lo que éramos)

-Yo voy - me ofrecí soltando risitas mientras me encaminaba hacia la flecha y le daba el giro, ellos comenzaron a jugar y fue muy divertido verlos

Luego de varias rondas se habían enredado a tal punto de que Rosalie estaba a punto de caer encima de Edward, quien se encontraba riendo como un loco de atar junto a Rosalie y Jasper, quien se encontraba sobre Alice. Emmett sobre Jasper y yo estaba que no aguantaba la risa

Llego un momento en que me costó muchísimo diferenciar donde se encontraba cada quien, debido claramente a mi estado de humor y a la oscuridad de la noche, a pesar de la fogata. Un último movimiento y todos cayeron al suelo en un bruscamente y comenzaron a soltar carcajadas estridentes

-Sonrían – les dije apuntando a su dirección, mientras sostenía sobre mis manos el Blackberry de Jasper y disparaba la foto junto con un Flash

-¡Jajajajaj! Esta foto podreia ser un buen material para soborno – dije trancándome en algunas partes. El alcohol era poderoso y me estaba estupidisando de manera alarmante, pero no me importo, y seguí bebiendo más cerveza

-¡Vamos a Bailar! Quiero moverme un rato – dijo Emmett torpemente mientras sujetaba a Rosalie de la cintura y comenzaba a moverse ridículamente sobre la arena junto a ella, provocando la risa de todos nosotros

Alice fue corriendo hasta el reproductor de música mientras Edward buscaba en su porta CD algún disco para colocar… se canso de buscar y coloco uno al azar

-A la mierda… ¿Música es música no? Si no les gusta… se joden – Edward nunca era grosero, pero en este momento a nadie le importaba nada… al diablo la moral.

Comenzó la música y todo reconocimos la canción inmediatamente como "La tortura" de Shakira. Alice tomo a Jasper de la mano y Rosalie de Emmett mientras lo jalaban para comenzar a moverse atrevidamente, al ritmo de la canción

-¡Bella!… Vamos a bailar – me pidió Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano

-¡No! Yo no sé bailar – dije mientras frenaba el paso

-Hay Bella.. Para esta canción no se necesita improvi…s..zacion – dijo enredándose al final mientras me jalaba nuevamente de la mano

-No – dije riendo mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre

-Bella vamos a bailar- insistió Edward mientras me miraba con esas orbes esmeraldas que me derretían por completo. ¡Odiaba cuando hacia eso! Sabía que aceptaría

-No – mi decisión estaba cayendo en picada. Estaba muy cerca de la redencion

- No seas mala, no tengo pareja – dijo haciendo un puchero – Vamos a bailar

-De acuerdo – accedí. Entre resignada y alegrada

Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él posicionaba las suyas en mi cintura. Comenzamos a bailar suavemente tratando de acostumbrarme al ritmo de la canción, pero poco a poco fuimos aumentando los movimientos hasta que comencé a mover las caderas mientras reía como una estúpida y Edward también. Empezamos a dar vueltas que no tenían nada que ver con la música, simplemente divirtiéndonos y disfrutando del ritmo.

Bailamos durante aproximadamente dos horas, donde cambiábamos de parejas a cada ratos y hacíamos círculos para bailar todos. Mientras seguíamos bebiendo claro, siempre borrachos

Llego un momento en el que el alcohol empezó a pasar factura a todos nosotros, quienes fuimos disminuyendo el ritmo. Poco a poco se fueron deteniendo. Y en menos de lo que me di cuenta, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper se encontraban en los brazos de morfeo sobre los troncos y las hamacas en el exterior. La música seguía sonando, y los únicos que aun seguíamos bailando éramos Edward y yo. Pero nos encontrábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja mientras sonaba la canción de "American Mouth" de iron and wine

Nuestros movimientos eran lentos y pausados, mis manos estaban muy calientitas y acostumbradas sobre el cuello de Edward, y el no despegaba sus manos de mi cintura. Esta situación me recordaba mucho a una película que vi anteriormente, así que comencé a reír

-¿Qué? – Me pregunto Edward divertido

-Esto se parece mucho a Twilight – dije soltando pequeñas risitas, el me acompaño también

-¿En qué? ¿En que eres pésima bailando? – dijo haciéndome girar, y provocando que mis pies se enredaran con los suyos y que cayéramos en la arena, con el casi sobre mi

-¡Edward! – dije aun con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, donde no me había soltado en ningún momento, riendo como una tonta y el acompañándome, pero bueno.. Siempre había sido muy seria en mi vida… ¿Tenía que llegar un momento de estupidez alguna vez no? – No… por la canción, y nosotros bailando

-Hum, no se parece tanto, ya que yo no soy un vampiro

-A pues entonces tienes que morderme – le sugerí juguetonamente, el me sonrió pícaramente, y fue descendiendo poco a poco mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Por un momento me perdí entre esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, en el mas hermoso de los verdes

Llego un momento en el que nuestros rostros estuvieran solo a centímetros de distancia para que se tocasen. Deje de respirar

_Oh! Se lo tomo en serio_

Sus labios rozaron sobre mi mandíbula, haciéndome sentir un temblor que traspaso por todas las esquinas de mi cuerpo. Luego fue descendiendo más y más… hasta que su boca se topase con el hueco de mi garganta, mi corazón estaba a mil y casi podría jurar que a la velocidad de los aleteos de un colibrí.

Sentí que sus labios presionaron suavemente contra mi garganta, mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo a través de las venas, haciéndome sentir sensaciones que no había sentido anteriormente, como mariposas en el estomago. Y luego de un segundo casi imperceptible, sentí como entreabrió su boca y mordió mi cuello suave y delicadamente, haciéndome soltar un suspiro –O algo parecido a un suspiro-

En ese momento tuve el impulso de hacer algo que he querido desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Lleve mis manos hacia su nuca, donde comencé a juguetear con sus cabellos, enrollándolos, sobándolos y jalándolos. El suspiro contra mi cuello haciéndome temblar

-¿Ya soy un vampiro? – pregunto soltando una risita sobre mi cuello, mientras volvía a posar sus labios levemente

-N-no…. Existen – dije apenas en un susurro, mientras me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que me producían sus labios sobre mi cuello

-Hummm…. – musito él, mientras se separaba y posaba sus ojos sobre los míos. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como las estrellas. Pero mi cuerpo, siempre opuesto a mis deseos, produjo un bostezo, arruinando el momento

-Vámonos a dormir. Mañana amaneceremos con una jaqueca de mil demoneos.. digo demonios –Se le enredo la lengua. La mezcla de vodka y cerveza aun se encontraba recorriendo en nuestras venas, así que seguíamos igual de estupidizados

-Ok – le respondí mientras me incorporaba, luego pose mi mirada en mis amigos-Hermanos que se encontraban dormidos pacíficamente en los brazos de su pareja

-¿Los despertamos?

-No, déjalos ahí, de todos modos no creo que se despierten ni con la llegada de un meteorito

-Ok – le conteste mientras bostezaba nuevamente, nos encaminamos hacia la casa, no sin antes tropezar con un tronco de madera. Edward se echo a reír

-Hay Bella….-dijo este mientras aun reía. Yo solo me limite a sacarle la lengua

Llegamos hasta la casa y me despedí en el inicio de las escaleras, ya que yo dormía en el piso de arriba y Edward abajo

-Buenas noches Edward

-Buenas noches Bella – me respondió este

Luego me dirigí directamente a mi cama, donde caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo…


	8. Aun Duele

**Todos los personajes son obra y gracia de Stephenie Meyer**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a: Suiza-Love, quien me ha comentado y sugerido durante el fic, gracias, eres muy linda :), a Tatacd, quien fue mi segundo review al comienzo de la historia, a Anabel que es de sangre venezolana como yo.. !Arriba Venezuela! xD.. a Lorena, chilena, !Arriba Chile! jaja.. gracias por tus comentarios. Y al resto de las personas que me han comentado durante el fic, gracias, su apoyo es la clave de mi inspiracion, no se que haria sin ustedes. Muy bien! disfuten el cap, es mi favorito y estoy segura que a ustedes les gustara tambien**

* * *

**Aun duele**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente debido a los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de mi habitación. Oculte mi rostro bajo las sabanas que me cubrían para que el sol no me afectara.

Me levante bruscamente, cosa de la que me arrepentí de inmediato porque en ese instante sentí como si mi cabeza fuera aplastada repentinamente por un bloque de cemento o fuera impactada contra una pared de concreto

-¡Agh! – gruñí mientras llevaba mis manos a mis sienes y los sobaba con fuerza…. La cabeza me dolía horrores, me sentía mareada y mi estomago no se encontraba en mejor estado que lo demás

-¡Maldito Vodka! – exclame dirigiéndome a pasos torpes hacia el baño. Me enjuague la cara tratando de eliminar la grasa acumulada en mi rostro y me cepille los dientes para combatir el olor a alcohol que aun seguía habitado en mi sistema… ¡Vaya! Mi primera resaca, Genial (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Me di una larga ducha de agua fría para despejar mi cabeza, tome una aspirina y me dirigí a la cocina aun con las manos sobre mis sienes. Cuando llegue allí me extraño no encontrar a nadie en ella, que raro, normalmente yo era la única que se levantaba tarde en esta madrugadora familia

Abrí el refrigerador y saque la hielera para a continuación colocarlas sobre un trapo de cocina y ponérmelo en la cabeza… Si mucho mejor, al menos eso adormecería un poco el dolor…

Escuche un ruido proveniente de ese mismo piso, como si algo pesado cayera hacia el suelo, seguido de un insulto

-¡Mierda! – Escuche gritar a alguien, pero sería prácticamente imposible no saber de quién se trataba, o por lo menos para mi

De inmediato me apresure a correr hacia la dirección del estruendo, que casualmente provenía de la habitación de Edward. En ese momento me preocupe y entre sin tocar siquiera

Edward se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo y con las mantas enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo, su mano se encontraba sobre su frente y mantenía los ojos cerrados

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunte algo preocupada

El se giro a observarme y asintió con la cabeza regalándome una pequeña, pero forzada sonrisa

-Sí, es solo que me duele la cabeza un infierno, y me caí de la cama, me duele el trasero –dijo cómicamente mientras se levantaba del suelo. Yo solté una risita.

-Edward Cullen se cayó de la cama, vaya, y yo que creí que era la única torpe de la familia

-Cállate Swan –Me respondió lanzándome una falsa mirada de enojo, yo le hice un puchero, era divertido meterse con Edward – ¿Me prestas el hielo por favor? Siento que mi cabeza explotara

-Claro – le tendí el trapo con hielo y él se lo coloco sobre la cabeza soltando un pequeño gemido - ¿Ya los demás han despertado?

-No lo creo, la casa está muy silenciosa, tal vez aun estén en sus habitaciones…

-¡Oh Rayos! – exclamo este con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ellos se quedaron durmiendo afuera, ¿Recuerdas? – Me explico. Urge dentro de mi cabeza tratando de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, y me llegaron vagas imágenes sobre la noche. Solo recordaba una araña, a Emmett bailando salsa, y a Edward… ¿Mordiéndome? Creo que estaba volviéndome loca.

-¡Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo – le conteste cuando una imagen de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie sobre un montón de troncos en el lago llegaron a mi mente. Seguramente aun seguían dormidos – Sera mejor despertarlos, no quiero que se tuesten con el sol, creo que a Rosalie no le gustaría parecer pollo en brasa

-Sí, yo también lo creo

Ambos caminamos en dirección a la salida, y visualice a cuatro personajes en la lejanía, en la que uno se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero por el tamaño era fácil adivinar de quien se trataba, Emmett, no pude evitar soltar una risita y Edward tampoco

-Alice, Alice… Despierta – llame a mi pequeña amiga. Ella se removió y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sus pupilas, supuse, trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz del día

-Bella, ¿Qué….? – Fue lo único que pudo musitar medio adormilada mientras se levantaba del tronco, que se veía realmente incomodo – Agh, ¿Dormí aquí anoche? – Pregunto confundida, aunque más pareció una pregunta interpersonal que para mí, luego se dedico a observar a su alrededor y luego musito – Vaya, dormimos aquí anoche – gruño estirándose y soltó un pequeño gemido

-Alice, ¿Qué te duele?

-Todo Bella, la cabeza, el estomago, la espalda, los ojos.. Mierda, esto sí que es una resaca

-Bueno, ambos nos encontramos en la misma posición que tu – se introdujo Edward en la conversación mientras le tendía la bolsita con hielo a Alice

-Gracias, despertemos a los demás

Claro que intentamos despertarlos, pero era prácticamente inútil, no movían ni un solo dedo. Esa situación estaba estresando claramente a Alice, así que se dirijo hasta el equipo de reproducción y lo encendió a todo volumen

Todos se despertaron sobresaltados, pero el que más risa me provoco fue Emmett, así que aproveche la oportunidad que tenia de meterme con su ego

-Oh Emmett, veo que despertarte con el pie izquierdo – Pronuncie las mismas palabras con las que él me había molestado semanas atrás

-¡Ah! – dijo moviendo la cabeza y mirándome directamente, su cara era un poema, el propio recién levantado… Me eche a reír ante su expresión de idiota

-Oh cállate Swan – me silencio con las mismas palabras utilizadas de Edward

Luego de despertar a todos los chicos, (Quienes se encontraban en el mismo estado que nosotros) nos sentamos en el desayunador de la cocina a tomarnos una carga enorme de café negro. Cada uno de nosotros sostenía sobre su cabeza una bolsa con hielo. Si yo estuviera de espectadora podría jurar que la escena seria para comedias de Fox

-Muy bien, ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy? – Pregunto Alice

-¿Planes? Debes estar bromeando – le reclamo Rosalie acariciando sus sienes

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que un dolor de cabeza acabara con mi optimismo?

-Oh, tengo una idea, ya se, podríamos tomarnos una sobredosis de Valium, ese sería un buen plan – le dije sarcásticamente. Alice solo se limito a sacarme la lengua en un gesto infantil. Todos reímos ante su expresión

-Me gusta la idea – opino Jasper

-¡Jazz! Tienes que ponerte de mi parte – le reclamo Alice

-Lo siento cielo, pero lo que más deseo en este momento es perder la conciencia – dijo soltando una carcajada

Como se esperaba, Alice no logro convencer a ninguno de sus hermanos, Edward prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara, Emmett solo se quejaba de su malestar general y Rosalie balbuceaba cosas como "No volveré a emborracharme en mi vida". Yo me limite a encerrarme en mi habitación con seguro y escuchar un CD de música instrumental que me había regalado Edward días atrás.

Durante el resto del día ninguno se digno a salir de su habitación, seguramente tan adoloridos e incómodos como me encontraba yo en ese momento.

Trate de olvidar el malestar que sentía a través de todo mi cuerpo, llenando mi mente con pensamientos y cosas que no llevaban a ningún lado y no me dejaban ningún tipo de aprendizaje, porque… ¿Todo era psicológico no? Todo se encontraba en la mente. Diablos, a veces creía que eso no era del todo cierto, porque, si la mayoría de las manifestaciones de tu cuerpo eran el reflejo de tu pensamientos, ¿Por qué cuando me cansaba de repetir: Adiós dolor, adiós dolor, adiós dolor, todavía este seguía intacto? Y eso no solo se refería a los dolores del cuerpo… sino también a los del corazón

Mis padres. Nada, absolutamente nada podría sanar las heridas ocasionadas por la muerte de mis progenitores, los seres más puros que había creído en este mundo, que en este momento estarían observando desde algún mundo paralelo como su hija se derrumbaba en su burbuja de dolor. Dios mío, era casi imposible pensar en la tragedia que había sepultado mi verdadero yo en un hoyo profundo, en aquel dolor que me había carcomido viva por semanas… Y que había logrado sobrellevar gracias a los chicos, quienes habían iluminado mi vida nuevamente y me habían devuelto la alegría que yo di por perdida

Pero aun así, el solo hecho de recordar la sonrisa de mi madre al despertarme en las mañanas, o los chistes mañaneros de Charlie para empezar bien el día… La alegría de ambos, su protección, su cariño hacia mi…. Eso era lo suficiente para sentirme caer nuevamente en el abismo

Claramente, yo trataba todos los días de mantenerme en pie para no preocupar a los demás, ellos creían que yo estaba perfecta, y que el dolor en mi pecho iba sanando poco a poco… Pero a veces yo misma creía que no era así… A pesar de que Edward, mi anestesia personal se encargara de mantenerse a mi lado desde mi estancia con los Cullen, de que Alice estuviera parloteando sin hablar sobre las actividades planificadas para ese día… A Emmett, una persona a quien quería como el hermano que nunca tuve, Rosalie, buena consejera, Jasper, mi sanador y mi psicólogo personal… A pesar de todos ellos, y del amor de Carlisle y Esme, en mi subconsciente, tenia perfectamente guardada como eran las cosas en realidad, y que la felicidad dura poco… Hasta que uno recuerda nuevamente.

No logre sentir en ningún momento alguna lagrima derramarse por mi rostro, pero sabía perfectamente que ahí se encontraba, y no solo esa,muchas más le seguían atrás

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de eliminar de mi mente esos pensamientos que me estaban torturando nuevamente, así que intente enfocarme en cosas superficiales y estúpidas

Nada, mi mente se encontraba en blanco, Lo único que mi mente logro procesar era todo lo relacionado con mis padres, antes, y después de su muerte…

Tome fuerzas y luego coloque mi puño sobre mi boca para acallar los sollozos, que amenazaban por darse a escuchar a través de mis pulmones. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando dormirme

_Bella, duérmete, duérmete,,,, olvídalo todo _Me repetía a mi misma tratando de distraerme, de caer a los brazos de morfeo, pero no podía

Solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer… La única que realizaba cuando mis ataques depresivos regresaban a mi nuevamente. Buscar a Edward

Me levante de mi cama a pasos torpes, pero a la vez sigilosos, y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la entreabrí lentamente para verificar que ninguno de mis amigos estuviera por los pasillos o en cualquier zona de la casa exceptuando sus habitaciones; Luego de observar y escuchar atentamente durante unos cuantos segundos, Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente, para que cualquiera que se levantara creyera que yo estaría en lo mío… En este momento lo menos que quería era deprimirlos a todos por mi culpa o conseguir la lastima de su parte, pero aun así necesitaba de Edward, solo Edward, era el único que me hacía sentir tranquila a fondo

Camine hasta su habitación y toque la puerta con nuestro saludo personal, algo que habíamos inventado unos días después de mi llegada a la casa de los Cullen, era nuestra manera de saber que no era una psicópata Alice que nos arrastraría nuevamente al centro comercial

Toc toc, pausa, toc toc toc, pausa, toc

Espere durante unos momentos, y luego de 10 segundo la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Edward con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones de mono. Se le notaba algo adormilado y me observaba atentamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?

Yo no dije nada, no tenia porque decirlo y él lo sabía. Me limite a enrollar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y de apretarlo fuertemente contra mí. El me rodeo con sus brazos y me arrastro hasta la habitación cerrando la puerta, luego me sentó sobre su cama y me arropo con sus sabanas, pude percibir su maravilloso perfume entre ellas

Se recostó a mi lado y me empujo hacia atrás haciendo que quedáramos acostados sobre la superficie mullida, y que mi cabeza quedara recostada sobre su pecho

-Bella, vamos, desahógate, suéltalo – me animo Edward, el seguía los pasos de su padre, quería ser un medico profesional y posiblemente psicólogo, así que el sabía que mi forma de desahogarme era a través del llanto

-Ay Edward, es que…. Aun duele, no tienes idea de cómo duele… como los extraño, quisiera que estuvieran conmigo – dije sollozando, hiperventilando e hipando a la vez, empapando la camiseta de Edward con mis lagrimas. El me escuchaba atento mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y jugueteaba con ellos. Me ahogue y comencé a toser un poco mientras seguía llorando

-Shhh, calma Bella, respira profundo y diafragmáticamente – aconsejo Edward dando leves golpecitos sobre mi espalda. Trate de hacer lo que me ordeno pero estaba muy alterada como para pensar en mis respiraciones

-Edward, como quisiera… Que yo hubiera muerto en lugar de ellos – inmediatamente Edward se tenso, y me levanto la barbilla con su dedo para que lo mirara de frente

-Bella, _jamás_ vuelvas a repetir eso. Esta viva, sana y con un futuro por delante, nunca desees lo contrario. – me reprendió seriamente, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el más suave de los roces

Yo no le conteste nada, no quería hacerlo enfadar con mis patéticos lloriqueos. Además de que lo dije es verdad, yo pensaba eso, quería yo haber muerto en lugar de ellos, así ellos estarían vivos y felices.

-Edward, es que, todavía no lo logro entender. ¿Por qué Dios se lleva, a las personas más buenas y dulces del mundo, pero deja en la tierra las peores escorias del mal? ¿Acaso no puede ser eso al revés? El mundo sería mejor…

-Créeme Bella, yo también eh pensado sobre el asunto, y tampoco se la respuesta – me confesó Edward con voz temblorosa

-Edward, tu... – Me daba vergüenza preguntarle aquello, pero necesitaba hacerlo - ¿Los extrañas? A tus padres

El no me contesto de inmediato, desvió la mirada de mis ojos y el poso brevemente sobre la ventana a su izquierda, mientras seguía acariciando mi cabellera caoba. Luego de unos segundos se giro hacia mí y me susurro en voz baja y rota

-Todo el tiempo – confeso mientras yo, ceñuda, observaba un brillo apagado en sus ojos, como si…. Como si quisiera llorar

_Genial Isabella, ahora arrastras a Edward contigo y tu patética depresión_

-Siempre pienso en ellos – continuo – Ellos eran unos seres bastante nobles, nosotros en ese entonces no éramos tan adinerados como lo somos ahora, pero aun así éramos felices en nuestro entorno, teníamos unos padres maravillosos, unos grandes amigos y una casa bonita y feliz – trago en seco y luego siguió relatando – Mi madre, Elizabeth, era una mujer muy hermosa y paciente, Esme me recuerda muchísimo a ella, tienen características muy similares, a excepción de que mi madre tocaba el piano, fue ella quien me inscribió en clases desde que era pequeño y me educo con el mundo de la música, al igual que era bailarina, ya verás porque Alice es así – dijo soltando una risita falsa, que no llego a sus ojos- Mi padre Edward, era menos expresivo conmigo, casi nunca mostraba a fondo sus sentimientos con nosotros, pero él nos amaba con todo y se preocupaba por todos nosotros, así sea el más mínimo detalle.

En varias ocasiones intente interrumpir su relato, para evitar que se torturara así mismo recordando los acontecimientos felices de su pasado. Lo que menos necesitaba era que mi Edward, optimista, alegre y dulce se apagara como el soplido de una vela encendida. Pero… No lo hice

Tal vez, de alguna manera el también estaba sacando todo lo que había acumulado durante muchos años, desahogándose a su manera, así que lo escuche atentamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-Bella, créeme que

te comprendo, se lo que se siente perder a los seres que te dieron la vida y que te amaron con todo, y al igual que tú, mis hermanos y yo también nos sentimos morir al enterarnos de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero… La vida continua, y nosotros luchamos contra el dolor de aquellos días y tratamos de sepultarlo en el suelo – levanto nuevamente mi barbilla con su dedo para mirarme directamente a los ojos – Y yo ahora quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, pequeña, no te tortures mas ni te sientas culpable, solo piensa que ellos se encuentran en un lugar mejor, donde no hay dolor ni sufrimiento… Eso es suficiente incentivo como para dejar de llorar – dijo limpiando las lagrimas secas de mis mejillas – Has un esfuerzo, Bella, trata de olvidarlo, es mas.. No olvidarlo, simplemente conserva los recuerdos felices, aquellos que te mantuvieron alegre durante años, y mantenlos guardados en ti todo el tiempo. Olvida los tristes, aquellos que te duelan, olvida el dolor… - finalizo depositando un beso sobre mi frente

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti – le dije besándole en la mejilla y apretando mi agarre en su cintura.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos, tal vez el se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos como me encontraba yo, que no nos dimos cuenta del momento en el que comenzó a llover, una tormenta. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener una pesadilla a causa de esas estúpidas tormentas, que me recordaban a aquel día del accidente

-Edward, puedo, ¿Dormir aquí contigo? Son las.. Tormentas – le pregunte tímidamente

-Claro – me contesto este con una sonrisa pequeña.

Se arrimo más hacia la izquierda para que ambos cupiéramos en la cama y luego nos arropo con el edredón, me apego más hacia si y yo enterré mi cara en su cuello, aspirando su magnífico olor

-Buenas noches Edward – A pesar de que había descansado y dormido durante el día estaba agotada, las emociones podrían afectar como el ejercicio físico

-Buenas noches pequeña- me dijo este besando mis cabellos. Comenzó a tatarear una canción que no reconocí, un sonido muy lindo, pero del que no pude disfrutar durante mucho tiempo debido a que me atrapo la dulce inconsciencia


	9. Sentimientos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Sentimientos

**Edward POV**

De lo primero que me di cuenta a la mañana siguiente, fue del exquisito perfume de Bella. Abrí lentamente los ojos, adaptándome a la luz del día, y luego los pose en el rostro de Bella, quien dormitaba plácidamente entre mis brazos. En ese instante me percate de la posición en que nos encontrábamos enredados. Mis brazos se encontraban enrollados alrededor de su cintura, nuestras piernas se juntaban y las rodillas se tocaban, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho y tenía el rostro hundido en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer por el contacto de sus respiraciones.

Agradecí que ella no se hubiera despertado aun, ya que, sinceramente seria una situación bastante vergonzosa. Trate de separarme para brindarle su espacio, pero cualquier movimiento podría despertarla, así que decidí tratar de dormirme de nuevo, estaba atrapado.

La noche anterior había llegado hasta mí con lágrimas en los ojos, destrozada gracias a los recuerdos, los malditos recuerdos que la atormentaban todos los días, de los que desearía eliminar por completo. Eso me recordó a la primera noche que llego a la casa, tímida, apagada e indefensa, y luego se echo a llorar; Instintivamente yo la había tomado en mis brazos y había ahogado sus penas, ya que yo sabía exactamente como se sentía la sensación de pérdida. Al igual que ella, mis hermanos y yo habíamos experimentado eso, y habíamos sufrido bastante. Pero nos apoyamos entre nosotros, y eso fue suficiente para hacer el dolor llevadero durante un largo tiempo, hasta que los años dispersaron el dolor. Tal vez eso era lo que Isabella necesitaba, sentirse protegida y querida…

Era impresionante la forma en la que me había unido y conectado a Bella durante todo este tiempo, si ella sufría, sentía que yo también, si era feliz, yo también lo era, si reía, era imposible que yo no me uniera a su alegría. Era como si fuéramos una sola persona

Descanse mi mentón sobre mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza, la apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho e inhale profundamente. Se sentía increíblemente bien tenerla entre mis brazos, es más, _todo_ de ella me hacía sentir bien, ella era simplemente la muchacha más linda, dulce, graciosa, sencilla y sincera que había conocido en mi vida.

A veces consideraba a Bella como una mariposa, que en este momento estaba lastimada, una mariposa de alas rotas, frágil, delicada, pero aun hermosa, como solo ella lo era. Solo necesitaba de mucho amor y de cuidados para volver a volar perfectamente, para volver a sentirse libre.

Si, exactamente, una mariposa, grácil, elegante e inocente, incapaz de herir a alguien. Una mariposa que abría su corazón para toda flor en la que se posase, brindando e irradiando esa belleza natural inconsciente que encantaba todos mis sentidos.

Se removió levemente, Inhalo profundamente y luego suspiro. Yo comencé a acariciar los hilos suaves y ondulados de su cabello caoba, hasta su cintura. Pose mi nariz sobre su cabeza, y respire profundamente, deleitándome del maravilloso y exquisito perfume que desprendía.

-Edward… - Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Baje el rostro a su altura para observarla, pero aun seguía respirando profundamente y no parecía haber despertado. ¿Estaba dormida aun?... Podría jurar haber escuchado mi nombre salir de sus labios.

¡Ah! Claro, Bella hablaba en sueños… Ella me lo había comentado anteriormente, y muchas veces la había escuchado diciendo incoherencias…

Pero si eso era así… entonces… ¿Estaba soñando conmigo?

Espere un momento a que se despertara. Pero esta dormía, ni signos ni rastros de que estuviera despierta

-Edward… - Susurro nuevamente en mi cuello –Quédate conmigo… - su voz se apago al final

Ella estaba soñando conmigo… Me pedía que me quedara junto a ella, mi corazón dio un vuelco

Justo allí, en ese momento, pude sentir el torrente de emociones que me embargaba, y no conocía las palabras suficientemente fuertes que pudieran explicar o sostener esas emociones, y me ahogue entre ellas.

¿Cómo podría yo explicar, todo lo que me hizo sentir esta bella mariposa al susurrar mi nombre entre sus sueños? ¿Qué me pasaba? Jamás en mi vida había sentido tales emociones, era algo... Indescriptible por completo

Ella se removió nuevamente con más brusquedad, luego suspiro y gimió suave, comenzó a estirar los brazos y me di cuenta de que se estaba despertando

Me separe un poco de ella, para no hacerla sentir incomoda con mi cercanía.

-Humm… ¿Edward? – pregunto Bella adormilada

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – dije acariciando su mejilla, un acto impulsivo, pero no me importo

-Mejor, gracias – dijo dándome un besito en la mejilla – Oye, ¿Vamos a desayunar? Muero de hambre

-De acuerdo, vamos – le conteste levantándome de mi cama y Bella repitió el acto.

Salimos de mi habitación y Bella se tropezó, aun torpe y adormilada, con la alfombra de la entrada, yo la sostuve del brazo a tiempo antes de que se fuera de bruces en el suelo

-Maldita torpedad – refunfuño. No pude evitar reírme ante la expresión de su rostro, parecía una niñita de 6 años frunciendo el seño

La cocina se encontraba habitada por mis hermanos al momento en que Bella y yo entramos. Estaban sentados en las sillas del desayunador comiendo cereales. Ninguno había notado aun que habíamos llegado a la cocina

-Buenos días – saludo primero Bella. Todos se voltearon a mirarnos, y una sonrisa picara se extendió por sus rostros, mientras sus ojos nos miraban divertidos. La cara de Alice era la peor… A ver, ¿Por qué diablos esas caras?...

¡Ah! Pues claro, los dos dormimos en mi habitación… Ya veía por donde iba la cosa

-Buenos días… ¿Durmieron bien? – pregunto Rosalie haciéndose la indiferente, y con ese "Doble sentido" tan típico de ella. Alice y Jasper ahogaron una risita y Emmett se ahogo con la leche.

Mal pensados

-Muy bien Rose, "Dormimos" bien. No sean mal pensados – Le respondí rodando los ojos. Bella se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza

-¿Y quien dijo que pensábamos lo contrario? – Dijo Alice con su cara de "Yo no sé nada", le saque la lengua infantilmente y ella me respondió igual

-Bueno, cambiando de tema.. ¿Qué desayunaremos? – Pregunto Bella

-Cereal, el súper desayuno, sírvete, tenemos Frooti Loops **(N/A o como sea que se escriba xD) **Flips, ABC, Choco Crispis…

-¡Si ya entendí! – Grito Bella exasperada mientras reía. Nos sentamos a desayunar y servimos los cereales, Bella hizo una mezcla extraña de cada uno y se los sirvió

-Muy bien, ¿Cuales son los planes de hoy? – Pregunte

-Iremos a pescar, usaremos la lancha para llegar a aquel pedazo de tierra que se encuentra en medio del lago, ahí se encuentran más peces – me contesto Jasper

-¿Pedazo de tierra? – pregunto curiosa Bella

-Sí, vamos a pescar cada vez que venimos aquí, vamos a un trozo de tierra, como una mini islita muy pequeña en medio del lago, hay nos instalamos y pescamos mejor, ya que esta mas al fondo hay mayor cantidad de peces, luego nos regresamos y hacemos una fogata en la noche y cantamos, es prácticamente una tradición

-Humm… se oye genial – dijo sonriendo, mientras llevaba una cucharada de cereal a la boca

Luego de haber desayunado, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones a bañarnos y vestirnos. Me vestí con unos shorts y una camisa de manga corta color humo. Me puse los lentes, para cubrir mis ojos de la resplandeciente luz del día y Salí de la casa

Ya todos se encontraban afuera y preparando la lancha. Me quede boquiabierto al observar el atuendo de Bella

Por supuesto, estaba más cubierta que la vez que la vi en traje de baño, el día del banano (Donde por cierto, prácticamente me la había comido con la mirada) Pero aun así se veía hermosa ahora. Se encontraba de pie hablando con Jasper. Su vestimenta consistía en un mino short que hacia mostrar sus largas y bellas piernas, una blusa blanca por el ombligo, y su cabello estaba suelto; El viento lo batía de manera exquisita. Todo su peso estaba sobre su pierna derecha, haciendo que la izquierda quedara flexionada y sus piernas se vieran de una manera sexy. Si, sexy era la palabra, Bella estaba increíblemente sexy. Ella se giro a observarme y me regalo una sonrisa

Le regrese la sonrisa y desvié la mirada a la lancha, no era para nada disimulado quedársele mirando como un hipnotizado.

Nos montamos en la lancha, Emmett y Alice subieron primero, Jasper y yo ayudamos a Bella a subir en ella, ya que digamos que su mala coordinación y la mala disposición de su parte por montarse en lancha no eran una buena mezcla.

Jasper arranco la lancha cuando nos montamos todos y Bella se recostó sobre el regazo de Emmett.

-¿Qué tienes Bellita? – Le pregunto este a Bella

-No te hagas el loco Yogi (N/A El Oso Yogi, la comiquita esa del oso que se la pasaba robándole la comida a los demás xD) sabes que odio los viajes en lancha

-¡Ah Bueno! Pero esto no durara ni dos minutos, es aquí mismito, vale, te cuento un chiste mientras llegamos, eso te animara – le respondió guiñándole un ojo

-Tus chistes son pésimos Emmett – replico Alice

-Bella no piensa de esa forma, ¿Verdad Bellita? – pregunto haciendo un puchero

-Nunca te he escuchado contar un chiste, pero, si son tan malos como los de Edward, paso

-¡Oye! Como se nota que no conoces del buen humor – le replique yo sonriéndole al tope

-ah, cállate Edward – me callo Bella y se giro a Emmett – Ok, cuenta pues

-¡Aja! A ver… humm.. ah ya! A un señor lo asaltan y le dicen: Dame tu celular… El hombre contesta: 04248563952…

Chiste malo, Bella ni siquiera sonrió. Solo lo observo con una cara que prácticamente decía "Madura" escrita

-¿No? Ok, otro.. ahmm ya se! Este te gustara. Jaimito estaba en el salón de clase con sus compañeros, como la profesora no llegaba, todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer alboroto. Cuando llegó la profesora vio el desorden que había y comenzó a interrogar a los niños. Juanita, ¿Qué has hecho tú? Yo dibujé en la pizarra. Pedrito, y tú, ¿Qué hiciste? Yo tiré mi pupitre contra el suelo. Jaimito, y tú, ¿Qué hiciste? Yo tiré serpentina por la ventana. Caramba, aprendan de Jaimito que no es un malcriado como ustedes. Pero al pasar unos minutos, tocan la puerta de la clase y entra una niña toda golpeada, la profesora le pregunta: ¿Quién eres? Yo me llamo Serpentina.

Todos nos quedamos observando a Emmett por un momento, claramente no era un buen comediante, a ninguno le causo gracia.

De repente escuchamos una risita, nos volteamos y vimos que se trataba de Bella, quien se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de no reír. Yo levante una ceja, y cuando vio mi expresión exploto a carcajadas. Luego de eso, todos la acompañamos

Al llegar a tierra firme (Un gran alivio para Bella) nos acomodamos e instalamos los toldos. Alice, Rose y se acomodaron en las sillitas para broncearse. Bella insistió en quedarse bajo el toldo porque no quería broncearse, y se dedico a escuchar música. Emmett, Jasper y yo regresamos al bote a pescar. A mí nunca me había llamado la atención la pesca como a Jasper, pero aun así era una forma de pasar el tiempo con los chicos.

Nos dedicamos a conversar sobre temas estúpidos, como salidas, programas de beisbol y películas, pero luego deje de prestarles atención y enfoque mi mente en Bella... En como habíamos despertado juntos esta mañana. Parecía que fuera lo más natural del mundo entre nosotros dormir juntos en la misma habitación, y la misma cama y despertar a la mañana siguiente a una cercanía bastante peligrosa. Estaba demasiado enfocado deshaciéndome los sesos pensando en ello que me distraje por completo y deje que el pez que tenía en el anzuelo callera nuevamente el mar

-¡Hey, tierra llamando a Edward! Estate pendiente hombre de la luna – Escuche a Emmett mientras chasqueaba los dedos

-Ah, disculpa, estoy algo distraído…

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta – me respondió

-Bueno bueno, a lo suyo – les dije rápido desviando la mirada al mar…

Logramos pescar diez peces en dos horas. Luego nos subimos nuevamente a la lancha con los peces y nos regresamos al otro lado del lago. Emmett y yo preparamos la leña para hacer la fogata y así cocinar a los peces mientras las chicas se iban a la casa a hacer yo que se

Una hora después… ya eran las seis de la tarde, y nos fuimos todos hacia fuera. Los peces ya estaban cocinándose, así que tardaríamos un buen rato hasta que estuvieran listos. Cogí mi guitarra

-¿Para que la guitarra? – me pregunto Bella sentándose a mi lado

-Cantaremos, como lo hacemos muchas veces aquí en el lago, y yo siempre toco – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Tengo que cantar yo también?

-Pues claro, esa es la idea, además, no te avergüences, cantas hermoso – Le dije con sinceridad, ella bajo la mirada sonrojada

-¿Te he dicho que te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Muchas veces – me contesto ella sonriendo

-¡Muy bien! Vamos a divertirnos – Dijo mi pequeña hermanita duende trayendo con ella una cava con cerveza. Todos la miramos incrédulos

-¿Qué? No tenemos que emborracharnos, solo será un poquito, como mucho dos – dijo levantando la mano derecha. Todos queríamos decir que no, pero la idea era tentadora… Así que de un momento a otro, todos teníamos en nuestra mano una botella de cerveza, incluso Bella.

-Bien, Comencemos, ¿Cuál será la de este año? – pregunte afinando mi guitarra

-No sé, escojan ustedes, me da igual – dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Alice y Jasper buscaron su Ipod y comenzaron a buscar alguna idea

-Podemos hacer una interpretación, una pequeña obra… - dijo Rose pensativa - ¡Ya se! Que tal esa de, Palito Ortega… ¿"Prometimos no llorar"? ¿Se la saben?

-¡Sí! Esa es genial, es la perfecta canción para una obra dramática – Dijo Alice con saltitos - ¿Quién hará la obra? – Pregunto saltando la mirada de uno a uno

-Yo me ofrezco, soy buena para esto – dijo Rosalie levantándose de su asiento

-Yo la acompaño, soy su hermano, hemos hecho esto desde niños – Se apunto Jasper

-¡Listo Pues! ¡Comiencen! Antes de que estén listos los pescados, Edward, ¿Te sabes las notas?

-Sí, se cual es la canción, no es difícil

-Ok, adelante

Rose se sentó en la silla y se removió los cabellos, haciéndola parecer una mujer quien sospecha ya un "Corte" en la relación. Jasper se sentó de frente a ella con una expresión de completa seriedad, le tomo de la mano, y yo comencé a tocar…

**Jasper:** _Habíamos prometido no llorar..._

**Rosalie:** _Perdóname_ –Dijo Rosalie de manera muy dramática, como si de verdad estuviera llorando, solté una risita

**Jasper:** _Quizás esta sea la última vez que nos sentamos a tomar un café junto. Quizás es la última vez que nos vemos así que tratemos de estar bien por favor.-_ Dijo este seriamente, pero a la vez con una voz gruesa exagerada, frunciendo el seño, Rosalie sollozo nuevamente

_Me quiero llevar como recuerdo una sonrisa._

_Por favor no llores más._

_Te acuerdas aquélla tarde que nos conocimos, _

_Fue muy lindo conocerte, fue muy lindo todo _

_lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero _

_ya pasó._

_Ahora es necesario separarnos, no sigamos _

_haciéndonos mal, lo nuestro ya se estaba _

_convirtiendo simplemente en una rutina, _

_y el amor, el amor es otra cosa, al amor hay _

_que alimentarlo todos los _

_días con esas pequeñas cosas que nosotros _

_ya perdimos._

Rosalie soltó otro sollozo, y a pesar de la oscuridad, logre visualizar gracias al brillo de la fogata unas gotas cristalinas proveniente de los ojos de Rosalie, estaba llorando.. ¡Vaya! Era una gran actriz, de verdad estaba llorando en una interpretación. Bella a mi lado estaba igual o incluso más sorprendida que yo, tenía la boca levemente abierta y sus ojos los como platos

_**Jasper:**__ Se enfría tu café, aquí nadie se tiene que _

_Sentir culpable_

_La gente nos mira por favor no llores más_

**Rosalie:** ... te quiero... te quiero – Sollozo esta

**Jasper:**_ No_

_lo nuestro es una costumbre; y el amor es otra cosa._

_Ahora me voy, es lo mejor para los dos _

_te deseo mucha suerte_

_que seas muy feliz_

**Rosalie:**_ ahg… ahgg… - sollozo_

**Jasper:**_ adiós..._

**Rosalie**_: Te quiero, te quiero…._

**Jasper**_: Adiós… - _Dijo levantándose de su asiento y haciendo como que se retiraba y dándole la espalda. Rosalie dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos ocultando su rostro, y luego soltó un sollozo altísimo, exagerado, dramático. Luego levanto el rostro y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, comenzó, ahora sí, dejando atrás el "Rompimiento" Dramático, a gritar como la Sayona (N/A Leyenda llanera aquí en mi país, no sé si la conozcan)

-¡Porque!!! ¡Porquee!! – dijo dramáticamente a los cuatro vientos, agacho la cabeza, la levanto nuevamente y nos sonrió. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y luego explotamos a carcajadas

-¡Bravo! – Comenzamos a gritar y a aplaudir a coro. Jasper y Rose se tomaron de las manos e hicieron una cómica reverencia

Durante aproximadamente dos horas, nos dedicamos a comer y a beber, cantando canciones de diferentes artistas, pero que todos sabíamos. Alice coloco una canción increíblemente estúpida, bastante femenina para nosotros los hombres, y a pesar de eso Emmett empezó a hacer morisquetas y expresiones muy homosexuales con sus manos, siguiendo la canción. Para ese entonces nosotros estábamos que ya no aguantábamos las risas

-Bueno, no se ustedes, pero esta que _esta_ aquí – dijo Rosalie apuntándose con sus manos – Se va a adormir - Se levanto de su asiento

-Yo también, te sigo bebe – Emmett se levanto y fue en busca de su novia

Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y regresamos a la casa, yo no tenía sueño. Tendría que haber algún modo de distraerme en la noche

-¿Te irás a dormir? – Le pregunte a Bella, quien se encontraba caminando a mi lado

-No, no lo creo, ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, estoy aburrido, podríamos perder el tiempo en la alberca

-Ok, me parece buena idea – me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Quedamos de acuerdo en esperar a que los chicos se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, y luego nos encontraríamos en la alberca para conversar o cualquier otra cosa

A las nueve y media de la noche aproximadamente, Sali de mi habitación y me dirigí a la alberca, caminando con meticulosidad

Al llegar afuera, Bella ya se encontraba allí, pero hundida en la piscina. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba murmurando para sí misma, supuse que estaría cantando. Ella no se había percatado aun de mi presencia.

Se veía increíblemente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, su traje de baño azul marino de dos piezas contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida y brillosa piel, y hacia resaltar su cuerpo de manera espectacular. Se veía, simplemente hermosa

Sigilosamente, me quite la playera y le deje a un lado. Fui hasta las escalerillas de la alberca y me hundí sin hacer ruido alguno. Nade lentamente hasta el fondo de la piscina y abrí los ojos bajo el agua, a pesar de la oscuridad, pude visualizar sus largas piernas así que la tome de los tobillos y de un jalón la hundí hasta el fondo.

Ella se sorprendió dando un pequeño gritito, que fue acallado bajo el agua. Luego, para no provocarle un ataque histérico, la tome de la cintura y nos lleve a la superficie. Una vez emergidos, Bella sacudió la cabeza tratando de retiras su húmedo cabello de su rostro y cuando lo logro, me vio directo al rostro y yo le sonreí. Ella me lanzo una mirada envenenada

-¡Edward Cullen! Casi me provocas un ataque al corazón, ¡Creí que eras un psicópata! – Dijo enojada, empujándome

-Bella, deja de ser exagerada, además, ¿Quién podría adentrarse a la casa? Aquí esto está seguro hasta bajo tierra – le dije rodando los ojos

-Sí, Pero uno nunca sabe – me respondió echándome agua infantilmente

-Bella, cálmate – le dije pero ella insistió, y siguió salpicándome agua como si de una niña se tratase, comenzó a reír

-¡Aléjate Edward!– Me dijo juguetonamente mientras se daba la vuelta tratando de huir, pero yo fui más rápido y me hundí para tomarla, nuevamente de la cintura, jalándola hasta mí

-No, aquí te quedaras – le dije con una sonrisa burlona

Jugueteamos, peleamos, reímos y nadamos por un buen rato. Luego la acorrale entre el muro de la piscina, cerca de las escaleras, posicionando mis brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna

En eso mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, profundos, chocolates… que brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna, pero aun así mostrando aquel brillo único y natural de ella. Me deje hipnotizar por un momento, hundiéndome en ellos.

Un montón de sensaciones extrañas, enigmáticas, las mismas que había sentido esta mañana se arremolinaron en mi estomago ante nuestra cercanía, nuestros rostros estaban cercas, _muy_ cercas. Mi cuerpo presionaba y suyo y sentía sus piernas rozar las mías. Esta sensación era extraña, el tenerla tan cerca de mí, era.. Dios mío… ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía la urgencia de quedarme así para siempre con ella? ¿Por qué no podía alejarme, separar nuestra cercanía? Y los mas importante… ¿Por qué tenía ese desesperante impulso de besar sus labios?

Volví a observar sus ojos, que me miraban con un brillo que no había visto jamás en ella, y volví a perderme en el más delicioso chocolate que podría haber presenciado jamás.

Luego de unos segundos. _Todo_ se ilumino, y supe la verdad, el porqué de estas sanaciones, y el porqué de mi nerviosismo

La amaba, la amaba por completo, más de lo que podría llegar a amar a alguien

¡Qué ciego había sido! Siempre pensé que la amaba de manera diferente, que solo la quería, como una bella amistad… Todas esas cercanías, esos momentos de felicidad junto a ella durante todo este tiempo, todas las travesuras que hicimos… ¡Creí que era simple compañerismo! Maldición, ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar anteriormente mis sentimientos por Bella. Simplemente le seguía la corriente.

Pero ahora comprobaba que así no eran las cosas, en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

Anteriormente yo había amado, por supuesto, pero esa persona me destrozo el corazón y me dejo hueco durante meses, sin importarse en absoluto de mis sentimientos…

Pero ahora esto era diferente, este amor que sentía por Bella era natural, salió de la nada, sin ningún esfuerzo, era muy imposible no enamorarse de ella, ya que era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Esto era la prueba de que aquello que sentí anteriormente no fue amor. No era _nada _comparado con lo que sentía con mi Bella.

Pero, había una duda que me carcomía por dentro… Ella… ¿Me amaría de la misma manera que yo a ella? ¿O simplemente me quería?

No era tonto, sabía que el lazo que manteníamos Bella y yo era bastante fuerte como para ignorarlo, pero aun así no sabía con precisión sus sentimientos hacia mí…

Eso no me importo, nada me importo, solo me encargue de mirar con todo el amor que podía a esta personita que me había iluminado la vida por completo, que me había hecho feliz en la totalidad.

-Bella…. – salió de mis labios

Y luego de eso, no pude controlar el impulso a continuación…

**POV Bella**

¿Has experimentado aquellos momentos en la que sientes que tu corazón va a salir por tu boca, y que tus pulmones no brindan suficiente oxigeno como para respirar normalmente… Provocando una hiperventilación crónica de tu parte?

Bueno, así era exactamente como me sentía en aquel momento

Me encontraba jugando con Edward en la alberca, con toda la normalidad y naturalidad del mundo. Y de un momento a otro me encontraba acorralada entre su cuerpo, con una distancia peligrosa, y nuestros rostros muy cercas…

Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda de encontraron con los míos, y por un momento me perdí en ellos, su perfecto rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, y sus esmeraldas me observaban con una inexplicable intensidad, nunca vista anteriormente

Contuve la respiración. Y en un segundo recapitule todos aquellos momentos que he pasado con Edward desde mí llegada a la mansión Cullen. Todos los encuentros, las charlas, las veces que me cargaban o abrazaba, cuando platicábamos, jugueteábamos, sus labios sobre mi frente… La vez el primer día de mi llegada, en la que me había recibido con los brazos abiertos y me había brindado todo su apoyo. Las noches que quede dormida en sus brazos sobre la hamaca.

También recordé aquellos momentos en los que experimente la inexplicable necesidad de quererlo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Aquella necesidad de su compañía, de sus risas, de sus ojos, su alegría, su comprensión, de su optimismo. Lo necesitaba, desesperadamente

¿Qué era lo que me sucedía, que me hacia querer estar a su lado siempre?

A veces el solo hecho de pensar en no haberme topado con Edward, era… Dolorosa, no me imaginaba un mundo sin el

Y entonces…. Lo comprendí

Lo amaba. Estaba total, y perdidamente enamorada de él.

Estaba errada, cuando había especulado anteriormente, sacando las conjeturas relacionadas con que él me gustaba. No, no era eso. _Lo_ amaba, por completo, e irrevocablemente

Lo mire nuevamente a los ojos, a esas esmeraldas que me traspasaban, y fije mi vista en sus labios, tan perfectos… y tan cercanos.

Edward acerco su rostro hasta el mío, sin acabar con la conexión de nuestras miradas, y nuestras narices se rozaron.

Su mano salió del agua y acaricio mi mejilla con una suavidad increíble, con delicadez, como si fuera a llegar a romperme, mientras la otra tomo firmemente mi cintura. Me estremecí

-Bella… - dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y nuestras respiraciones eran cada vez más cortantes

Luego de eso, cerré los ojos y deje de pensar, solo me limite a sentir… Mientras el terminaba de acabar con la distancia entre nosotros

Lo único, que sentí en ese momento fueron él contacto de sus labios posarse sobre los míos, suaves como la miel, mandando miles de descargas a través de mi cuerpo. Agradecía que él me estuviera tomando de la cadera, porque me derretiría y me hundiría en el agua ahí mismo.

Los separo de los míos, solo por un segundo, para luego juntarlos nuevamente de manera más apasionada. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos firmes y decididos, en una danza lenta, deleitándonos de la sensación

Libere mis extremidades superiores, que se encontraban paralizadas a mis costados y las lleve instintivamente hasta su nuca, tomándolo de los cabellos y acercándolo más a mí (Como si fuera posible)

Durante varios segundos que fueron eternos, lo único en lo que pude pensar era en que Edward me estaba besando, y en que mi estomago las mariposas se agitaban descontroladas

* * *

**¡Chachachachan! ¿Sorprendidas? ¿descepcionadas? ¿En este momento tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros? ¿O quieren mandarme a los vulturis por via Hotmail? haganmelo saber presionando el botoncito verde de Abajo ^^  
¡Vaya! ¡Al fin acabe con este capitulo! creo que es el mas largo y profundo que he escrito hasta ahora, me llevo unas cuatro horas escribirlo, me duele la cabeza xD. Pero eso no logra opacar lo feliz y realizada que me siento en estos momentos xD  
La inspiracion me llego gracias a ustedes, es mas, el capitulo iba a ser totalmente diferente a lo que tenia planeado, si no fuera porque unas cuantas personitas me insistieron en un beso estre Edward y Bella todo hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero como veran, sus deseos son ordenes para mi =D  
****Pensaba prolongar su tension, pero me di cuenta de que la cagaria durisimo, ya que estaria desaprovechando muchisimas oportunidades para el beso  
¿Vieron que la tortuosa espera para el beso valio la pena? =D...  
Por cierto, seria mucho pedir... no se... unos 15 reviews para el proximo cap? Les juro que se los agradeceria un monton!**

**Saludos, cuidense, tengan una bonita semana y portense bien!**

**Vicky**

**Posdata: la el link de la cancion "Prometimos no llorar" de Palito Ortega se encuentra en mi perfil  
**


	10. Confusiones

**Todos los personajes son Obra y Gracia de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Hola usuarioss del Fanfic. Lamento la demora, pero es que el colegio me tiene sofocada y los profesores estresada ....**  
**Gracias a ANABEL, BARBARA, PATY DIAZ, DANIWASHERE, IZZIEVAMP, ALEXA, y LORENA y CHERILUV por sus comentarios! La verdad eso es lo que me motiva a seguir con esta historia, y lamento si no les contesto a algunos... es que se me pasa xD**  
**Disfruten el cap! :)**

**Confusiones**

**Bella POV**

No podría decir con completa seguridad la duración de aquel beso, mi primer beso, y milagrosamente, con la persona que, hacía unos minutos me había enterado que amaba. Siempre tuve aquel sueño en que mi primer beso sería perfecto, en cualquiera de sus facetas, simplemente si fuese con la persona a quien amase. Y la verdad esto fue mucho mejor de lo que había premeditado. Una noche oscura, solamente iluminada por la luna llena y la visión de la constelación, situados en una _espectacular_ alberca, que se encontraba en una _espectacular_ casa, juntos en el agua tibia, completamente solos, ajenos a lo que sucediera en el exterior…. Sin contar que precisamente, la persona a quien tenía frente a mis ojos era un dios griego enviado directamente desde el cielo, y traído a la tierra para hacer flaquear a mi cordura, y a mi salud tanto física como mentalmente

Si, _muchísimo_ mejor a lo que esperaba

Cuando por fin el oxigeno se convirtió en algo vital para nuestros cuerpos, nos separamos para tomar aire, aunque Edward no separo mi frente de la suya ni despego su mirada de la mía.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala

Cuando mi mente logro obtener un atisbo de la poca cordura que quedaba en mis escasas neuronas, hable

-¿Qué fue eso? – ¡Bravo Bella!, deberías ganarte un Oscar con tan maravillosa pregunta

-Un beso – me respondió este con una sonrisa ladina. Si seguía haciendo eso terminaría convertida en un vegetal

-Mmmm… - comencé a acariciar sus húmedos cabellos - ¿Por qué? – pregunte estúpidamente

-Quería hacerlo – Me contesto este, y en ese instante todo indicio de mi felicidad se fue abajo

Retire mis manos, que se encontraban enredadas en sus hilos cobrizos, y desvié la mirada hacia otra dirección, tratando en lo posible en que no notara mi repentino estado de desanimo

-Deberíamos entrar, se hace tarde – le comente alejándome de Edward, este me miraba ceñudo, pero no dijo nada. Me acerque hasta las escalerillas de la alberca y al salir de ella, camine rápidamente en busca de mi toalla, lo que más quería en ese momento era desaparecer de su vista.

Edward me siguió en todo momento, e imito mis movimientos. Cuando ambos sentimos la lisa cerámica de la casa, me gire hasta Edward tratando de no mirarlo a la cara

-Buenas noches – Me despedí, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte me di la vuelta y en un ágil movimiento, bastante poco común, subí rápidamente las escaleras

-Buenas noches… - Logre Escuchar desde el piso de arriba la voz de Edward.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro. Y camine hasta el baño. Me despoje de mi traje de baño y me metí a la ducha para darme un baño de agua caliente

No sabría decir si eran las gotas de agua provenientes de la regadera o las frecuentes y muy traicioneras lágrimas las que se deslizaban por mi rostro. No pude obtener una diferencia, pero sabía perfectamente que en este momento estaría en un mar de lágrimas.

Permanecí un tiempo de mas en la regadera, sintiendo el vapor acumularse en el ambiente y las puertas de vidrio empañándose. Mientras lentamente masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo con mis manos, aplicando mi muy adorado shampoo de fresas. Y a pesar de estar en una forma que debería ser relajante, solo podía seguir llorando silenciosamente

Cuando el vapor se convirtió en algo casi asfixiante para mis pulmones cerré la llave y salí de allí, prácticamente arrastrando los pies hasta la mullida superficie de mi cama. Busque mi peine y me dedique a cepillar mis cabellos frente al espejo, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, silenciosas, discretas, pero allí estaban

Luego de haber tratado de secar mi húmedo cabello con la toalla, me desplome en mi cama y me abrace a mi osito _Emmett,_ mientras seguía llorando, por supuesto

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Rebobine lo sucedido hace unos momentos, y no pude evitar que mi corazón se hinchara ante tal recuerdo. Creo que, era la única cosa que me había hecho verdaderamente feliz, desde la muerte de mis padres…

Recordarlos solo sumo otra ronda de lagrimas, mi pecho se oprimía y trataba en lo posible de no sollozar, ya que podría despertar a mis amigos. Lo menos que necesitaba era un interrogatorio por parte de ellos, no podría lidiar con eso en estos momentos, y muchísimo menos verle la cara a Edward…

Edward. No, no sé como podría enfrentarlo mañana en la mañana, me sentía avergonzada, avergonzada de haber caído en estas falsas ilusiones. Sencillamente, Edward no me amaba como yo a él, y aquel beso fue simplemente producto del momento, de la cercanía… Fue solo un impulso. No significo para él lo que significo para mí. Y su silencio al salir de la alberca lo demostraba, no hizo absolutamente nada para saber lo que me pasaba.

"Quería hacerlo" – Esas fueron las palabras utilizadas por Edward, y era cierto, fue solamente un impulso que siguió, porque, estar solos entre la oscuridad, y con una posición para nada decente, era suficiente incentivo como para que él quisiera besarme, fue solo confusión…

Escondí mi cabeza entre la almohada, y comencé a juguetear con el lasito del oso de peluche, mientras trataba de que mis pensamientos nadaran entre lo bien que la pasamos esta tarde, Rosalie era una increíble actriz, y por supuesto no me sorprendió para nada el que Jasper lo fuera también, fue muy entretenido. Edward tocaba la guitarra muy bien….

Ok, algo me decía que esta noche dormiría terriblemente si seguía pensando en Edward. Tendría que buscar la manera de entretenerme de alguna forma, tal vez la TV me sirviera de algo

Cuando logre conseguir el control, que se encontraba oculto entre las cobijas de mi cama, coloque un canal donde estaban pasando una película de comedia, y coloque un tono de volumen adecuado

Comedia. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era una sonrisa

Pero claro, tenía que ser una comedia romántica, y de un momento a otro los protagonistas empezaron a besarse. Por supuesto, yo con mi sensible personalidad, comencé a llorar nuevamente

Ya, ya entendí, ¡Sí! ¿Es acaso un castigo por haberme burlado de Emmett? ¿O simplemente el destino quería restregarme las cosas en mi cara?

Lo apague con brusquedad y me escondí entre las cobijas. Cerrando los ojos, y dejando que mi mente divagara entre los recuerdos, aquellos años s felices antes de que mi mundo se derrumbara…

**Edward POV**

_Mierda_

Esa palabra era la única en la que me había dedicado a pensar desde que me encerré en mi cuarto, después de haber estado momentos atrás en compañía de Bella. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido allá afuera?

_Pues es más claro que el agua, Edward, la has confundido por completo. No me extraña para nada que haya salido corriendo_

-¡Mierda! – Repetí nuevamente. Mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, deseando que la tierra me tragase, o como mínimo, caer en la inconsciencia

¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Cómo lo tomara Isabella? ¿Estará enojada conmigo por mi atrevimiento?

"¿Por qué?" Me había preguntado

Tendría que hablar con ella, no podía dejar las cosas de esta manera. Pero… ¿Qué podría decirle?

_Hola Bella, con respecto a lo sucedido anoche, lo lamento, tal vez me precipite… pero veras, estoy locamente enamorado de ti_

Si, con eso lo único que lograría seria que me creyera un completo psicópata

Todavía no terminaba de digerir lo sucedido momentos atrás. Aun no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al no darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bella. "No hay mayor mentiroso que el que se miente a sí mismo" Esa célebre frase de repente dejo de gustarme.

Y volví a recordar ese momento. A mi Bella, frente a mis ojos, iluminada solo con la luz de la luna, con su espectacular figura; Bella era definitivamente la muchacha más hermosa con la que me había topado jamás. Sus ojos, cual hermoso chocolate y de profunda sensación, sus ojos eran la puerta hacia su alma, ella era tan fácil de leer, y claramente leí el miedo en ellos cuando me separe de sus labios…

Sus labios… Fue la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, eran tan suaves y dulces, tan tiernos, no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un vuelco cuando ella me correspondió el beso, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero no debía hacerme ilusiones. Claramente la había asustado. Pero aun así no entendía… ¿Por qué, si ella se le noto algo entusiasmada, cambio de decisión tan drásticamente?

Debía hablar con ella, _Necesitaba_ hablar con ella.

Me levante de la cama, decidido a enfrentar mis actos, y abrí la puerta con máximo cuidado. Camine por los pasillos lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al llegar a la entrada de la habitación de Bella, me frene repentinamente

De acuerdo, ¿Cómo voy a hacer esto? No tenía ni idea de que decirle sin asustarla, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos es el aislamiento de su parte, eso sería una completa condena para mi

Levante mi puño, y cuando mis nudillos rozaron con la madera de la puerta, pare nuevamente mis movimientos, de modo que la madera no produjo ningún sonido

¿Estará dormida? Sería una descortesía de mi parte interrumpir sus sueños por mis estúpidas inseguridades. No quería despertarla, últimamente había estado durmiendo muy poco, cosa que pude notar por las leves manchas purpuras que se volvían a dibujar bajos sus ojos. Aunque a decir verdad, estaba muchísimo mejor a cuando piso Forks, podría decirse que Bella parecía un muerto en vida, que comía en escasez, y sus sueños consistían en pesadillas referente a la muerte de sus padres

Fije mis ojos en mi brazo derecho, que se encontraba extendido, y en mi mando, que estaña cerrada en un puño, pegada sobre la puerta. Cambie la dirección de esta y la lleve hasta el pestillo, lo gire suave y lentamente, de modo que no provocara ningún ruido, pero, como esperaba, tenía el seguro puesto

Tome aire hasta que mis pulmones llegaron hasta el tope, y suspire ruidosamente

No, no hablaríamos esta noche. Conocía a Bella como la palma de mi mano, y sabia que cuando se encerraba en su habitación, o se alejaba de toda presencia, significaba que deseaba estar sola, y no quería que la molestaran

Algo incomodo, me aleje de la habitación de Bella y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero choque con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien caminando por los pasillos

-¡Auch! – objeto - ¿Edward? ¿Qué rayos haces despierto a esta hora?

-Hola Jazz. Yo... Voy por un vaso de agua

-Edward, pero si la cocina se encuentra abajo… - Bueno, realmente era un pésimo mentiroso, no me extrañaría que en este momento Jasper estuviera especulando en sus adentros

-Sí, pero he subido para ir al baño – Le conteste de manera poco convincente, no esperaba que me creyese, Jasper era una persona muy intuitiva y sensorial, al igual que Alice - ¿Tu qué haces despierto a esta hora? Deben ser como la una de la mañana…

-Yo… Bueno, estaba en la habitación de Alice… - dejo la frase incompleta, ya, entendía a que se refería

-Ya entendí. Bueno, sospeche algo por el estilo, ya que últimamente no se les ha visto tan juntos... seguramente lo recompensan durante la noche… - Jasper me dio un codazo en las costillas -¿Qué? Sabes que es la verdad

-Cállate Ed – me respondió juguetonamente, bueno, había conseguido que la tensión en el ambiente se eliminara. –Me voy a acostar, hablamos mañana, buenas noches

-Buenas noches – le conteste igualmente, tomando rumbo a mi habitación, con la esperanza de poder divagar en la inconsciencia, y así poder sacar de mi mente la inmensa tristeza que me embargaba

La mañana siguiente desperté prácticamente en el suelo, debido a las tantas vueltas que di en la cama la noche anterior por estar pensando en Bella, quien se coló en mi mente, y sin ninguna intención de desaparecer. Los ruidos que provenían del piso de abajo eran estridentes y molestos, posiblemente ya lo estarían preparando todo para nuestro regreso

Me levante adormilado, y descalzo camine hasta la entrada de la habitación, pero esta se abrió inesperadamente, tomándome por sorpresa, y dio de lleno en mi nariz

-¡Agh! – exclame llevando mi mano hasta la punta de mi nariz, la cual posiblemente comenzaría a sangrar pronto

-¡Edward! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpo Emmett, entrando a mi habitación y acercándose hasta mi, le mire lanzando dagas por los ojos. Genial, tenía un problema que resolver con Bella, una fuerte tortícolis y una nariz rota. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¡Emmett! Me rompiste la nariz

-Eddie no seas exagerado, no está rota, pero lo que sí está roto es tu bueno humor –me respondió este soltando unas risotadas, yo solo rodé los ojos y camine hasta el baño para lavarme la cara y eliminar la sangre, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era que Bella se desmayara al ver la sangre, sumando así, otra cosa más a la lista

-Lo siento– le conteste cortante, llevando un pañuelo a mi nariz y fijando mi vista al techo, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre deslizarse por mi garganta.

-Como sea, vine a decirte que ya nos marchamos, y Alice esta histérica en regresarse porque debe ir de compras con Rosalie a lucir su nuevo bronceado. – Puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

-Si – le conteste yendo hasta el baño nuevamente y cerrando la puerta

-Bueno, muévete, todos ya están abajo y están desayunando – Y luego escuche como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba

Listo y aseado, me digne a salir de mi escondite, y suspire ruidosamente mientras bajaba las escaleras. Hoy mismo hablaría con Bella, ya que, de todos modos viajaríamos juntos en el mismo Volvo, y no podría imponerme la ley del hielo todo el día… ¿O sí?

No me sería raro para nada si así fuera

Cuando llegue abajo, me sorprendí al ver que casi nadie se encontraba en la cocina, solo estaba Jasper, quien se encontraba sentado en el desayunador leyendo un libro de "El símbolo perdido"

-Jasper, buenos días, ¿Dónde están todos?

-Salieron afuera a meter las maletas, por cierto, Alice me pidió que te informara que hoy las chicas se irían en un solo auto, así que nos tocara viajar solos a nosotros… ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? – me pregunto levantando las cejas.

-Cierto… - Vaya, seguramente Bella había conseguido la manera de evitarme durante el camino. Bueno, respetaría su decisión por el momento, si lo que quería era alejarse de mí, le concedería esa ventaja por el momento, pero nada impediría que esa conversación se diera

-¡Edward! – Canto Alice entrando a la cocina, con aquel insaciable entusiasmo muy propio de ella – Buenos días hermanito, ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves preocupado – Me comento observándome fijamente, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía el seño fruncido, así que relaje mi expresión para tratar de aparentar, no quería que Alice estuviera pegada como un chicle con sus preguntas curiosas

-Emmett me dio un golpe en la nariz con la puerta, lo típico – le dije encogiéndome de hombros indiferentemente

-Ya, ¡Bueno! Vámonos, ya todos están afuera y listos, estoy ansiosa por llegar a casa, quiero mi cuarto, y necesito ir al centro comercial a comprar algo brillante que combine con mi nuevo bronceado – dijo dando dos saltitos en su sitio, Luego de ello, salió disparada por la puerta

-¿Cómo puedes con ella? ¿Cómo la sigues?– le pregunte a Jasper. Era increíble que un hombre serio como Jasper, pudiera soportar a ese pequeño tornado

-Supongo que estoy enamorado – me contesto este encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, y se levanto de su asiento, tomando su libro, y salió de la cocina

Su respuesta me dejo pensativo. Si, ahora entendía lo que era estar enamorado, yo seguiría a Bella hasta el fin del mundo, y lo haría feliz

Sacudí la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos, me estaba deprimiendo nuevamente. Arrugue la nariz, acción de la cual me arrepentí, ya que el dolor comenzó de nuevo. Iba a matar a Emmett

Luego de comerme rápidamente una taza de cereal con leche que habían dejado para mí. Salí de allí con mi maleta y comencé a andar hasta la salida, pero me frene al observar por la ventana

Bella se encontraba junto Alice, al lado del auto de Rosalie, estaba conversando con ella, pero aun, a pesar de la lejanía, pude notar aquella expresión suya, estaba pensando, estaba preocupada por alguna cosa. Ya que, según mi opinión y mi conocimiento de ella misma, no estaría prestando atención alguna a la pequeña Ali. Seguramente estaría algo sofocada por lo de anoche..

Bravo Edward, la cagaste por completo

-¡Edward! Mueve tu trasero – Me llamo Emmett desde afuera, agitando las manos consiguiendo mi atención. Cuando me gire para observar nuevamente a Bella, esta ya se estaba acomodando en el auto de Rose, junto a ella y en compañía de Alice. Jasper se subió en el Jeep de Emmett. Así que a mí me tocaría viajar solo hoy

Salí de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave, y activando el dispositivo de seguridad. Metí rápidamente las maletas en el maletero de mi Volvo, y luego me senté en mi asiento.

Espere a que el auto de Rosalie y el Jeep de Emmett arrancaran primero. La primera en salir fue Rosalie, y Emmett le siguió los pasos, luego les seguí los pasos

Comencé a conducir rápidamente, lo único que me distraía de todo, o que me ayudaba a relajar mi mente, era la velocidad. Y ya que el camino no era tan peligroso, conduje libremente pasando a Emmett y Rosalie. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, y olvidarme por un momento de mis presiones

Encendí mi reproductor de música, esperando a que sonara cualquier cosa en ella, tal vez cantar un poco me ayudaría

Luego de que éste cargo, comenzó a reproducirse mi disco de Muse.

Definitivamente el destino disfrutaba con estresarme la vida

Mi mente regreso a aquel día en la que Bella y yo nos habíamos puesto a cantar despreocupadamente todo mi disco de Muse, divirtiéndonos como unos infantes. Ese fue, creo que el único día en el que vi a Bella sonreír de verdad, y reírse de verdad, o al menos lo más cercano a ello… Me había sentido tan feliz de arrebatarle una sonrisa, ella había sufrido mucho, lo que más necesitaba era olvidarse de la pena, y dedicarse a vivir para el futuro

Lo quite bruscamente. Necesitaba relajarme, no angustiarme. Lo cambie por un CD de "Paramore" El rock era uno de mis géneros musicales favoritos, al igual que Emmett

La primera hora de viaje paso rápida, casi imperceptible. La parte más profunda de mi mente se había desconectado por un momento, y estaba en algo así como "Piloto automático" Solo manejaba y listo. Fácil, sin ninguna angustia

Cuando acabo la música de salsa, que había colocado momentos atrás, decidí irme por lo instrumental, así que coloque un CD con composiciones de mis músicos favoritos. Comenzó a escucharse la canción "Claro de Luna" de Debussy, mi canción favorita, seguido de algunas mas de teclado

La siguiente hora fue de un Relax total, muchísimo mejor que la anterior, y en menos de lo que me di cuenta ya me encontraba conduciendo entre los espesos y frondosos bosques de Forks, y girando hacia la izquierda, para toparme con mi adorado hogar

Estacione el auto, al parecer era el primero en haber llegado… ¿Hace cuanto había pasado a mis hermanos? Ni siquiera me había percatado de la velocidad en la que conducía, aunque conociéndolos como los conozco, llegarían pronto

Tal como lo predije, escuche el sonido de los autos acercarse. Así que me baje de mi Volvo, esperando por ellos nerviosamente, o mejor dicho, esperando por Bella nerviosamente

Juguetee, vacilando con las llaves de la entrada. Y luego de eso ya no pude mas, los nervios me consumían a millón, así que entre introduje la llave en la cerradura de puerta delantera y gire el pestillo

En ese momento me quede en un estado de Shock repentino, lo que nunca pude imaginar, por nada del mundo, fue que alguien estuviera esperando sentado en la sala de la casa, con las piernas cruzadas, las manos juntas y dándome la espalda. A pesar de no observarle el rostro, reconocí inmediatamente de quien se trataba. No pude evitar contener la respiración, mientras ensanchaba mis ojos de una manera que no creí posible

Sentí como las manos me sudaban y mi corazón se detenía por un momento, mientras observaba a aquella figura femenina voltearse hacia mí con un rostro iluminado

-¡Edward! – grito levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a mí a paso apresurado, y en menos de lo que mi cerebro pudo procesar, sus brazos se encontraban alrededor de mi cuello

-Kate – Fue lo único que pude contestar en un susurro, mientras aun no podía salir de la conmoción

**Bella POV**

Había tratado en lo posible en evitar a Edward aquella mañana del día siguiente, había logrado convencer a Alice de que viajara con ellas con la excusa de que necesitaba compartir más "Tiempo de chicas", ya que me aburriría durante el viaje estando solo con Edward

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Pero si tu y Edward son uña y mugre! – me había contestado ella, levantando las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa

-Sí, pero… quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes, necesito… creo que me vería bien que me aconsejaras sobre cómo usar mi guardarropa, tal vez podría aprender a combinar muy bien todo ese montón de ropa y accesorios que me compraste el mes pasado… - le comente cruzando los dedos porque me creyese, con la idea de que no caería

Pero me sorprendí al visualizar una sonrisa iluminar su rostro, mientras comenzaba a aplaudir entusiasmada y me daba un apretado abrazo

-¡Perfecto! ¡Sabía que algún día me lo pedirías! Porque Bells, sinceramente tú no sabes combinar ni los colores, ya sabía yo que pedirías ayuda profesional, no te preocupes, te iluminare con mis conocimientos sobre la moda

Y había logrado engañarla con eso, durante todo el camino de regreso no paraba de parlotear sobre zapatos, camisetas y faldas que me había comprado, dándome una lista de cómo combinar tales cosas… ¿Cómo podría tener una memoria tan extensa? Yo ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que contenía mi guardarropa

Luego de aquello, Rosalie y Alice se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre, obviamente, la moda. Diciendo palabras como Jimmy Choo, Prada, Gucci, Valentino, Gabbana, Armani, Chanel, Lacoste, Escada, L´oreal… Que es, para mí, prácticamente un idioma extranjero

Así que, durante el camino no pude evitar arrancar la imagen de Edward de mi cabeza, ¿Qué pensara él? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Creería que soy una cobarde? Era más que obvio que trataba de evitarlo. ¿Qué le diría? ¡No podía decirle que lo amaba! ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo?

Mi cabeza estaba hasta el tope de dudas, y sin ninguna respuesta que me ayudara. La única que podría hacerlo sería Alice.. Pero.. ¡No podía decirle que estaba enamorada de su hermano! La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que haría hasta lo imposible por juntarnos, y lo que menos quería era una diabólica Alice con sus planes macabros

Edward seguramente ya habría estacionado cuando al fin llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca, pude observar a Edward juguetear con las llaves de la casa, esperando por nosotros

Listo, ya no podría huir mas, tendría que enfrentar lo que se me venía encima, necesitaba hablar con Edward lo antes posible

Cuando estacionamos, pude visualizar que Edward se encontraba abriendo la puerta delantera, y adentrándose a la mansión

Rose, Alice y yo bajamos del auto con nuestras maletas en la mano. Emmett estaba estacionando el Jeep detrás de nosotras, y Jasper estaba en la parte de atrás tomando las cosas entre sus brazos. Las chicas y yo caminamos y cuando estuvimos en el umbral de la puerta, pudimos escuchar un llamado

-¡Edward! – Grito una voz femenina, nunca antes escuchada. No era Esme, ya que esta voz era bastante joven, cantarina, en un tono agudo y elegante. Camine hasta llegar a la sala, y me sorprendí al contemplar la escena

Una chica alta, delgada, con un físico casi tan perfecto como el de Rosalie se encontraba abrazando a Edward desesperadamente, el tenia las manos sobre su cintura, y se le veía tanto o más sorprendido de lo que me encontraba yo en ese momento

Me gire para ver la expresión de Alice, la cual no me gusto para nada. Ella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y con los ojos como platos, observando a la chica con una expresión de evidente sorpresa. Rosalie estaba detrás de ella, y su expresión era de enojo y desagrado, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca se dibujaba en sus labios. Emmett y Jasper estaban entrando por la puerta, y apenas observaron a Edward, y a la misteriosa chica, sus seños se fruncieron con seriedad, y mostraron una mueca de confusión

Volví a observar a la chica, quien se separo de Edward tan solo un poco, para depositar un beso en su mejilla, pero casi rozando sus labios

De repente una sensación de incomodes y furia se apodero de mi tras aquel acto, ¿Qué hacia esa chica en brazos de Edward, y para mayor colmo besándolo?

¿Quién demonios era esa chica?

* * *

**Presiento que habra mas de una razon por la que querran matarme en este momento xD.... Vale vale... ¡Lamento haberlas dejado en suspenso! no era mi intencion... (Bueno, la verdad si lo fue xD)  
Por favor, recapaciten antes de planear algun intento de homicidio  
Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Merece Review? 15 y actualizo =D  
¡Aja! Para las chicas venezolanas que lean mi historia.. les tengo una noticia! ¡Eclipse se estrenara el 30 de Junio! =D ¿Acaso no es genial? ¡No tendremos que esperar como con Luna Nueva xD  
Si quieren verificar, pueden entrar a la pagina de Cines Unidos y chequear "Proximos Estrenos"  
Ok, dejo de hablar porque definitivamente me encadeno... jijiji  
¿Saludos, cuidense, portense bien, pasen una bonita semana, y lancenle taquitos a los profesores ^^**

**Vicky**


	11. La Curiosidad Mato al Gato

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_¿Quién demonios era esa chica?_

Aun no me había recuperado de la conmoción al ver lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. Edward estaba siendo abrazado, y besado por una chica con porte de súper modelo, mientras el solo se quedaba allí, sin hacer nada, sujetándola de la cintura y cerrando los ojos como si fuese a decaer en cualquier momento

_Calma Bella, no tienes porque alterarte._ Esa chica bien podría ser una amiga, como también podría ser una prima lejana de Londres o algo por el estilo que había venido de visita, para luego regresarse por donde vino. Nada de qué preocuparse

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué todos reaccionaron como si fuese un espanto?

Alice aun seguía de pie a mi lado, y no había sido cambiada aquella expresión de su rostro, al igual que la evidente contrariedad de Rosalie. Si ellas estaban así, no quería ni siquiera imaginar cómo tendría mi cara en este momento.

La chica aun se encontraba abrazada a Edward, podrían ser segundos, minutos, horas, la verdad no le di la más mínima importancia. Solo estaba preocupada del propósito de esa chica para permanecer pegada como una garrapata al cuerpo de Edward, y los propósitos para que este no parpadeara siquiera

Luego de mil años luz de espera, Edward reacciono. Abrió los ojos de golpe y parpadeo varias veces, luego, se zafo del abrazo de la chica gentilmente mientras observaba su rostro detenidamente, y luego, completamente confundido, escuche su voz por primera vez en aquella mañana, y pareciese que no lo hubiera escuchado en años

-Kate ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, aun noqueado, pero sin perder su tono cortes

-Hola Edward, yo… ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpo, no sé porque, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras sus ojos se volvían algo llorosos – Yo… He regresado…. Bueno, mis padres y yo hemos regresado nuevamente a Forks – Le contesto titubeante, mientras juntaba sus manos en un gesto nervioso

-¿Vives en Forks? – le pregunto este sorprendido

-Si

Y como la primera vez que pise la puerta de la entrada, el ambiente se lleno tensión

-Ujum – carraspeo alguien a mis espaldas, supuse que se trataría de Rosalie, era un gesto muy típico de su personalidad. La tal Kate giro su cabeza y se percato de nuestra presencia, Edward repitió el gesto, y poso sus ojos en los míos, atrapándome en su mirada, y fue increíblemente dificl apartarla

Pose mis ojos en Kate, y me percate de su físico. Era alta, un poco más de lo que era yo, con un cuerpo típico de las súper modelos, ¡Vaya! Era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan hermosa como Rosalie. Su cabello era de color castaño muy claro, al borde del rubio, que le llegaba hasta los hombros en un bonito corte. Su tez era pálida, pero no tanto como la mía o la de los demás. Sus ojos, de un color almendrado y sus labios eran finos y rosados.

A pesar de verla por primera vez, no pude evitar pensar que la había visto anteriormente… ¿Pero dónde?

-¡Chicos! Hola, no los había visto… - se apresuro a decir algo nerviosa, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Alice y Rose entraron a la casa, dejando sus maletas en una esquina de una pared, muy cerca de los muebles de la sala. Emmett y Jasper imitaron el gesto.

La primera en hablar fue Alice

-Hola Kate, ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Kate esbozo una sonrisa despreocupada y alegre

-¡Alice! Estoy bien, gracias

-Kate, hola. Tanto tiempo sin verte… - le saludo Rosalie, pero el "tanto tiempo" lo resalto con un tono agrio. Kate la miro algo intimidada, ¿Y quién no? Rosalie era perfecta en hacerte sentir inferior. Pero me extrañara que se comportara de esa manera, Rose no era descortés (Bueno, en un principio lo fue conmigo) Pero en ese entonces era completamente justificado

-Rosalie, si… Bastante en realidad – le contesto está mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que su vista se topo con los chicos

-¡Emmett! ¡Jasper!

-Hey Brillantina, ¿Cómo te va? – le contesto Emmett con una sonrisa,. Esta soltó unas carcajadas

¿Brillantina?

-Hola Kate, un gusto verte de nuevo – Jasper le dijo educadamente

-Gracias, igualmente… - Luego se giro hacia mí y me miro con curiosidad – ¡Hola!, Lo siento… Creo que no te conozco, mi nombre es Kate, ¿Tu nombre es….? – dijo alzando su mano

-Bella – le conteste mientras estrechaba su mano

-Bella, un placer – me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle? – Pregunto Alice de repente

-ah, ellos me recibieron. Pero han tenido que salir por unos compromisos, me dijeron que les informara que llegarían en la noche y que lamentaban estar ausentes para su regreso.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí esperando?

-No mucho la verdad. Solo una hora – contesto encogiéndose de hombros

-De acuerdo, vamos a desempacar todo. Les concederemos privacidad para que hablen, algo me dice que hay _muchas_ cosas que aclarar – Explico Alice observando fijamente a Edward, quien no quitaba su mirada de Kate. ¿Quién necesitaba privacidad?

-Me parece bien – respondió Edward monótonamente, sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz – Hablemos en la cocina – finalizo alargando la mano caballerosamente para ayudar a levantar a Kate del asiento, esta la tomo tímidamente y se levanto. Luego ambos desaparecieron de mi vista

Un momento, ¿Por qué necesitaban privacidad? ¿Qué debían conversar que nadie debía escuchar? ¡¿Quién es esa chica?!

Entonces, lo recordé, sabía que la había visto en algún lado, y luego supe de donde…

**Flashback**

_-¿Quién es ella? – Pregunte observando el enorme álbum de fotos Rojo sangre, con adornos dorados, una foto de una chica junto a él, mientras me encontraba sentada en unos de los Puff que Edward poseía es su habitación_

_Este se encontraba a mi lado, hurgando otros álbumes y organizándolos por fecha. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde mi estancia en la mansión Cullen. Y Edward y yo estábamos tan aburridos, que lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedirle que me dejara conocer más a su familia. Así que me llevo hasta habitación, y saco de un enorme cajón de su escaparate, variedades de albumen de fotos, de vacaciones, navidades, o cualquier otra cosa de la familia Cullen. _

_La chica de la foto era muy hermosa, aparentaba tener 15 o 16 años. Edward estaba a su lado, y pasaba su brazo sobre su hombro. La foto parecía tener unos tres años, ya que Edward se mostraba más joven de lo que era ahora. Ambos sonreían y estaban en, lo que parecía ser, la escuela. Por los casilleros que estaban a sus espaldas_

_-¿Quién? – me pregunto este acercándose hasta mi para observar la foto_

_-Ella, la chica – le dije señalando con el dedo a la muchacha de la foto - ¿Quién es? ¿Algún familiar? – pregunte con curiosidad_

_-Es…. – se mostro pensativo por un momento – Bueno, algo parecido… _

_No dijo nada más. Así que me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a la extraña de la foto, y pase la pagina para ver una foto donde todos los chicos estaban notablemente "Prendidos"_

_Jasper tenía a Edward tomado del cuello y le frotaba la cabeza con el puño, Edward parecía estar muy molesto, solté una risita. Rosalie y Emmett se daban un apasionado beso, y supuse que la que estaría tomando la foto seria Alice_

_Típico_

**Fin del Flashback**

La curiosidad y la desesperación me estaban matando. O acaso eran… ¿Celos?

¿Celosa _yo_ de que Edward se fuera a conversar a solas con esa chica de portada revista?

Si, estaba muycelosa, y los celos me estaban matando

Cuando todos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para relajarse o desempacar, yo me aleje, muy discretamente de ellos, y camine hasta la cocina

Por supuesto que no me atreví a entrar, no debería entrometerme en una conversación ajena. Pero si me permitía escuchar. Así que me pegue hacia la pared derecha de la entrada de la cocina, espiándolos, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatarme

A mi mente llego la frase "La curiosidad mato al gato". Pero en ese momento no me importo en lo absoluto, solo necesitaba saber las razones para que esa chica estuviera presente. Demonios, los celos estaban poniéndome paranoica, ya faltaría poco para referirme a Kate como una "Intrusa"

-_Kate, ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste? _–Escuche a Edward preguntarle

-_Hace tres días_ – respondió está firmemente.

_-¿Por qué has vuelto? _– Le preguntó cortante. Como desearía en este momento poder ver su expresión. Jamás, desde que lo conocí, lo había escuchado tan seco o cortante, (Claro, omitiendo el detalle de mi pequeña perdida en la Push, pero eso era otra cosa). No se parecía en nada a mi Edward optimista, alegre, cálido…. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-_Mi padre ha fallado con el proyecto que tenía en mente, así que volvimos a Forks._

Un silencio se apodero del ambiente. Edward permaneció callado durante un momento, y luego de 10 segundos, hablo

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?_ – pregunto de nuevo

_-Ya te dije la razón_

_-No hablo de eso. Me refiero a…,¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Le pregunto algo frustrado, casi podría jurar que estaría estresado hasta el tope

_-Edward… Yo… es que, necesitábamos hablar_- le dijo titubeante

_-Pensé que ya lo habías dejado todo claro, no tenemos nada de qué hablar _

_-Sí, si tenemos, Edward, vine a disculparme y a decirte mis razones por no haberme contactado contigo todos estos meses, y las razones por decirte lo que te dije_

_-"Razones" –_Dijo ácidamente, mientras soltaba una risita sarcástica_ – No creo que haya razones lo suficientemente justificables para que hayas hecho lo que hiciste. Sabias perfectamente lo que sentía por ti. A ti no te importaron mis sentimientos _

¿Sentimientos?

_-¡Claro que si me importo! – _Le respondió con voz temblorosa, al borde de las lágrimas_- ¡Edward! Lo hice para no hacerte daño, no quería que te sintieras atado… Nuestra relación no habría funcionado a distancia_

¿Relación?

_-¡¿Y por eso te juntaste con el primer idiota que se te cruzara?! – _exploto Edward

_-¿Co-como sabes eso? – _Pregunto tartamudeando

_-No importa como lo sepa. Lo único que sé es que no te importe, Kate. Si me hubieras querido, no te hubieras ido y no me hubieras apartado a un lado. Y lo más importante, si me hubiera querido, no te habrías juntado con otro a solo semanas de haber terminado_

¿Terminado?

_-¡Edward! Eso fue un error, ¡Lo sé!, lo admito, sé que me comporte de manera inmadura y estúpida. No solo por haberte dejado, sino también por lo de Felix…. Es que… - _hizo una pausa, y sollozo fuertemente_ - ¡Dios! Soy tan patética.. ¡Lo hice para olvidarte! ¿Qué más podría hacer? Estaba dolida… y yo… ¡Se que hice mal! Y por eso estoy aquí, vengo a pedirte, o suplicarte que me perdones, que me perdones por haberte herido como lo hice, porque yo… ¡Yo aun te amo!– _dijo y luego sollozo nuevamente

¡¿Qué?!

Un momento… Edward y Kate, ellos… ¿Estuvieron juntos? ¿Se amaban?

¡Cielo Santo! ¿Cómo pude ser tan boba?

Eso significaba que.. ¡Edward aun la amaba!

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos, para evitar que se escuchara el pequeño gemido de sorpresa que saldría de mis labios

"La curiosidad mato al gato"

_-¿Amarme? ¡Tienes que estar jugando! Tu solo estas aquí por culpa, o eso supongo yo – _le contesto Edward en tono incrédulo_ – Tú solo estas aquí por eso, y además de que tus padres se han mudado nuevamente a Forks, eso significa que, de no haber sido por eso, ni te enterarías de que aun existo, y nunca volverías aquí para decirme nada_

_-¡No! De alguna manera iba a volver… Trate de olvidarte, pero no pude. Y esta oportunidad me pareció la perfecta para enmendar mis errores, y tratar de hacer que todo fuese como antes lo era_

Kate no obtuvo respuesta. Seguramente Edward estaría meditando

¿Meditando? ¿Meditando qué? ¿El hecho de volver con ella?

Mi corazón se oprimió con ese pensamiento, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis mejillas. Pero las retuve, no podía llorar, estaba cansada de eso

_-Edward, cuando dijiste "Lo que sentías por mi" ¿Es cierto? ¿Ya no me quieres? –_ Le pregunto con voz rota, hipando, y sollozando.

Como la vez anterior, no obtuvo respuesta alguna

¡Demonios Edward! ¡Respóndele! ¡Me estas volviendo loca!

Y antes de mi cerebro lo procesara, alguien me jalo de la mano y me arrastro hasta las escaleras tan rápidamente, que adivine de inmediato de quien se trataba

-¡Bella! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Me pregunto Alice, mientras seguía jalando de mi mano hasta llegar a mi habitación, para luego cerrarla con pestillo

-Yo… ahmm – No pude responderle nada, no había ninguna excusa convincente que pasara por mi cabeza

-¿Qué hacías espiando a Edward y Kate? – Que ironía, la propia Alice, regañándome por estar espiando. Como si ella no lo hiciese todo el tiempo

-Yo no estaba espiándolos… - Alice resoplo y rodo los ojos

-Si claro, y yo soy una mujer lobo

-Bueno… "Espiar" es una palabra muy exacta, podría decirse que... Tenía algo de curiosidad, pero nada más, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo

Alice se quedo callada durante un momento e hizo una mueca con la boca. Se recostó en mi cama y puso sus pies en la almohada, con un gesto pensativo, mirando hacia el techo

-Alice… ¿Quién es Kate? – le pregunte sin rodeos, necesitaba aclarar mis sospechas, necesitaba oírlo de la boca de Alice. Esta me miro a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior

-Bueno, ella es… la ex de Edward

Esa respuesta no me sorprendió, estaba más que esperada. Pero a pesar de eso, me mantuve firme, dispuesta a sacarle toda la información que pudiera

-¿Y por que terminaron? – le pregunte, quería saberlo con urgencia

-Bueno, no sé si soy la indicada para decírtelo, no se di Edward lo quisiera – me contesto insegura

-Al diablo lo que piense Edward, quiero saberlo – Mi voz sonó un poco más alto de lo que deseaba

-Bu-bueno, veras… Ella se fue hace ocho meses, por el trabajo de su padre, el es un gran doctor, al igual que Carlisle, y le ofrecieron un empleo en Canadá. Tuvieron que marcharse, por eso ella y Edward terminaron – Hizo una pausa - Éramos amigas. Nos llevábamos muy bien, y era una gran compañera de compras. Pero las cosas ahora han cambiado un poco…

-¿No hay más? – le pregunte frunciendo el seño, según la conversación que escuche en la cocina, algo me decía que faltaba mas

-No sé si decírtelo, como te lo dije, no creo que a Edward le guste – dudo muchísimo que Alice me lo diga, pero aun tenía dos dudas en mente, que estaban chocando en mi cabeza

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

-Cuatro años

_Cuatro años_

Demasiado tiempo. Cuatro años era la viva prueba de que tenían una perfecta relación, y que eran las personas más felices del mundo. Cuatro años, ¿Qué no sucedió en esos cuatro años?

Aun faltaba lo más importante

-Alice…. – le llame entristecida, pero luchando por qué no se diera cuenta - ¿Se amaban? ¿Edward la amo? – pregunte, agarrando fuerzas para la respuesta

Alice me miro con ojitos asustados, esa típica cara de culpabilidad que solo ella poseía. Se mordió el labio e inhalo, para luego contestarme

-Si – dijo firme – Edward la amo, y mucho

Luego de eso, no pude retener las lágrimas. Salieron de mis ojos para escurrirse por mis mejillas, como la cascada de un rio, para luego, derramarse sobre el suelo

Alice se levanto rápidamente y me tomo en brazos, luego me ayudo a sentarme sobre el colchón, mientras daba leves palmaditas en mi espalda

-Bella, Bella, … - me decía esta - ¿Lo amas, cierto?

-Más que a nada en el mundo – le dije con voz rota, y un nuevo sollozo salió de mi pecho, sentía como me desgarraba por dentro

¿Cómo podría Edward amarme, si siempre amo a esa chica? Una relación de cuatro años no desaparece de repente, y mucho menos se olvida con la llegada de tu ex. Edward todavía siente algo por ella, eso era más que confirmado

Cuando al fin logre controlarme, me separe de Alice y le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero a la vez, una advertencia

-Alice, hazme un favor. No se te ocurra decirle nada a Edward – abrió la boca para protestar, pero no se lo permití - ¿Por favor? No quiero que se entere. Bastante tiene con esto, y por favor, no te metas en este asunto.

-Bella. Según mi intuición, ustedes tienen algo que aclarar – me dijo levantando una ceja… ¿Por qué todos siempre están al corriente de lo que me pasa? Pareciera que leyeran mis pensamientos

-Sí, si tenemos. Pero esperare un momento – Me recosté sobre la cama, a su lado. Y me dedique a juguetear con mi cabello, enrollándolo con los dedos

-¿Y….? – me insinuó está expectante

-Y… ¿Qué?

-¿No me lo vas a contar?

Y, como siempre. Dio en el clavo

-Contar… ¿Qué cosa? No hay nada de contar – le dije apartando la mirada, pero hasta para mi sonó muy falso. Y la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas era la viva prueba de la mentira

Maldito y traicionero rubor. Como te encanta delatarme

-Bella, dime, o te juro por mi nombre que le diré a Edward…

-¡Esta bien! – Le dije exasperada – Bu-bueno… lo que pasa es que….

-¿Qué….? – me siguió está moviendo la cabeza y mirándome con esa curiosidad pintada en su rostro

-Que… el y yo…

-Que el y tu….

-No-nosotros, bueno…

-¡Bella!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Edward y yo nos besamos! - le grite para luego, como una típica costumbre de mi parte, cubrir mi rostro con la almohada -¿Feliz?

Esta no me contesto al instante, y por un momento tuve miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo, pero, siendo Alice, por supuesto, estaba perfectamente

-¡Ahhh! ¡Bella! ¡Tú y Edward se han besado! – grito a todo pulmón, yo le tape la boca y le lance una mirada de amenaza

-¡Shhhh! Nadie debe escuchar esto

Tarde, sentí unos golpes tocar la puerta

Alice y yo nos miramos con ojos como platos, y luego trague en seco. Alice se levanto de la cama con inseguridad, y camino a pasos lentos hasta la puerta, la cual, seguía siendo golpeada sin parar. ¿Sera Edward? ¿Estará molesto conmigo por decirle a Alice? ¿O Emmett? El tocaba siempre la puerta de esa manera

_Por favor_, que se trate de Emmett, que sea Emmett… ¿Y si era Kate? Si así fuese, madre rollo se formara en esta casa

Alice se detuvo al tocar el pestillo con su mano, suspiro, y luego quito el seguro. La giro lentamente, y luego de eso, alguien entro a la habitación con la fuerza de un tornado. Y gracias al cielo, que milagrosamente escucho mis suplicas, no se trataba de Edward

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? – Comenzó Rosalie a atacarme con sus indiscretas preguntas, mientras se acercaba has mi y eufóricamente se sentaba sobre la cama con todo su peso, haciendo que esta temblara - ¿Te gusto tu primer beso? ¿Besa bien? ¿De piquito o latazo? ¿Cuánto…

-¡Para! ¡Son muchas preguntas! Rosalie, ¿Cómo diablos escuchaste?

-¿Acaso no te había dicho anteriormente que mi oído es bonico? Lo se todo. Nadie a parte de mi se ha enterado – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Ya… - suspire con alivio

-Pero no te salvaras de esta. Dinos ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? – pregunto Alice sentándose al lado de Rosalie

-Bueno, la verdad nunca pudieron haberlo sospechado, fue ayer, en la noche, ustedes ya se habrían acostado a dormir. Fue en la piscina…

-¡En la alberca! ¡Qué romántico! – exclamo Rosalie juntando las manos

-Si…

-Bueno, debes decírnoslo todo. Oh, por cierto, también he escuchado que lo amas, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-¡Rosalie! ¿Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – Repetí lo mismo que me había dicho Alice anteriormente, y luego comencé a reír junto a ella

Alice y Rosalie se enfrascaron en un debate de quien besaba mejor entre Jasper y Emmett, mientras yo solo me limitaba a mirarlas. Ambas eran muy graciosas, y eso era lo que me mantenía de buen humor por el momento

Pero no me salía de la cabeza la conversación que había escuchado abajo… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le hizo Kate a Edward para que este se sienta tan afectado?

Lo que más me dolía, era el no saber absolutamente nada. No podría saber si las palabras de Kate eran ciertas, si de verdad ella aun lo amaba. Y se me revolvía el estomago al pensar en Edward, posiblemente todavía existiera en él el amor de hace meses. Kate le estaba ofreciendo a Edward la oportunidad de rehacer su vida juntos, y continuar. No me extrañaría para nada que Edward aceptara su petición, ya que, si duraron tanto tiempo, podrían hacerlo nuevamente…

Si antes tenía inseguridades de sus sentimientos hacia mi tras aquel beso, imagínense como me siento por la llegada de su ex-novia a Forks. Es imposible sentirme más insegura, mi autoestima estaba por los suelos

¡Dios! Lo que mas quería en estos momentos es buscar una pala, hacer un hoyo en el suelo, y enterrarme viva hasta que todo pase

Bueno, No tengo tanta suerte, posiblemente la pala nunca aparecería, o el suelo se rehusaría a moverse…


	12. Colision

**Todos los personajes pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Ok, estoy editando todos los capitulos. Ya que, me di cuenta, los primeros fueron un desastre. Me doy cuenta de que he mejorado mi escritura, asi que, me encargue de hacer lo que podia con los primeros siete caps y tratar de remediar los errores ortograficos y de modificar una que otra cosita sin importancia. No es necesario que vuelvan a releer el fic. . si les llego la alerta de new chapter y creyeron que era algo nuevo, disculpenme. Pero es que elimine un capitulo sin querer y tuve que arregarlo comenzando desde el principio -.-**  
**Como sea. Las que no la han leido.. Disfruten del cap!**

**Colision**

**Edward**

-Dios. Kate, necesito un momento. Ve arriba con Alice o Rosalie… - Lance una última mirada en su dirección y Salí de la cocina arrastrando los pies, para dirigirme a mi habitación, al llegar allí, cerré la puerta con pestillo. Necesitaba estar solo

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, no porque estuviera ella aquí, sino porque siento que las cosas van a peor.

Al escuchar su pregunta, literalmente, me convertí en una estatua

¿Qué si la quería?

No. Ya no la amaba. Por nada del mundo quisiera retomar nuestra relación, Kate me había dejado bastante claro cómo eran sus pensamientos, no volvería a caer dos veces. Me había hecho tanto daño… Desde que Kate se fue, ocho meses atrás, podría decirse que caí en una profunda depresión, que provoco mi distanciamiento con mis hermanos. Incluso Alice, siempre activa y alegre, de deprimió y todo por mi culpa. Esme y Carlisle estaban preocupados. Pero en ese entonces, yo quería estar a solas, no quería ver a nadie, tomando en cuenta que fuera algo completamente egoísta de mi parte. Pero me importo un rábano, y esa es una razón por la que me desprecio a mi mismo…

-No – Había sido mi respuesta ante su pregunta. Kate soltó un sollozo ahogado, y luego me miro suplicante

-Por favor Edward… Sé que soy la culpable, asumo toda la culpa.. Pero.. por favor.. solo intentémoslo, es lo único que te pido…

-No. Kate. No volveremos jamás, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea – mi tono arrogante y descortés, para mí, era algo inaceptable. Pero no estaba de ánimos para demostrar los años de educación que me habían enseñado mis padres.

¡Dios! Pensar en todos los malos ratos que había hecho pasar a mi familia por mi mal humor durante tantos meses era insoportable. Lo mínimo que Emmett debió hacer, y que lamentablemente no hizo, era estampar mi cabeza sobre un muro de concreto

Pero desde la llegada de Isabella, me sentí mas vivo que nunca. Era como las luciérnagas, dispuestas a dar brillo a una noche en penumbras.

¿Y porque justamente, cuando las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, y estaba aclarando mis ideas con Bella, Tenía que llegar Kate a estropearlo? No es que la odiara… tal vez lo hice hace mucho, la odie por haberme abandonado, por haberme herido, por haberme tratado como si no importase… Pero ahora, odio no es lo que siento.

En realidad, no tengo ni idea de lo que siento. Muchos sentimientos se acumulan en mí ser, y no tengo ni idea de su significado. Tal vez dolor o decepción por impotencia, rabia, desconcierto… Pero ninguno está relacionado con el amor que le ofrecí años atrás

Ahora era Bella a quien amaba, era ella a quien quería. Y ni la llegada de Kate, y ni el mismísimo apocalipsis podría cambiar ese hecho

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

El deseo de ir hasta su encuentro y tomarla en brazos era enorme. Solamente ella me hacía sentir bien, como si fuese mi anestesia…

Me levante de la cama lentamente y camine hasta la puerta, tomando el pomo de la puerta, y cruzando internamente los dedos porque Kate no estuviera en los pasillos.

La abrí con sigilo, procurando caminar despacio sin encontrarme con nadie. Llegue hasta la habitación de Bella y toque la puerta suavemente con nuestro toca personal, para que supiera que se trataba de mí. Nadie respondió

La toque de nuevo, esperando una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego…

-¿Bella? – pregunte en un susurro… No hubo respuesta

Tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire, para verificar que alguien se encontrara en su habitación. Este estaba sin pestillo, así que lo gire

No había nadie en la habitación. Entonces, seguramente estaría en la habitación de Alice. Me dispuse a llegar hasta ella pero frene de lleno

Mala idea. Le había dicho a Kate anteriormente que fuera hasta allí, y tomando en cuenta de que ella y Alice eran amigas, seguramente allí estaría junto a mis hermanas.

¿Y si Bella estaba ahí?

Descarte esa opción. Bella no era chismosa ni interesada, así que posiblemente les dejaría paso para que hablaran

Recorrí el piso de abajo por completo, pero no había rastros de Isabella… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En la habitación de Emmett o Jasper?

En esa puede visualizar a Emmett bajando las escaleras sosteniendo una lata de refresco, marca Coca-Cola.

-Emmett.. ¿Has visto a Bella? – enuncie con extrañeza

-No. – Musito bebiendo un sorbo de la lata – Debe estar en su cuarto. Por cierto.. ¿Dónde está Kate? ¿Ya arreglaron las cosas? ¿Volverás con ella? – pregunto con curiosidad

-No, y es definitivo – asegure tensando mi mandíbula

-Humm.. Bueno. Me parece una buena decisión – y luego de eso, salió hasta el jardín

Ya que no tenia ánimos de encarar a Kate en estos momentos. Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo del pantalón y escribí un mensaje a Alice

_Alice, ¿Dónde esta Bella? No bajes_

_E_

Solo tuve que esperar treinta segundos para obtener una respuesta

_Se ha ido a la Push a visitar a Jacob y Billy Black. Volverá más tarde, se ha llevado mi auto_

_A_

¿Qué Bella _qué_?

La rabia se apodero de mí… ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir a manejar sola, hasta la Push, y sin decirme absolutamente nada? ¿Acaso no estaba consciente de lo que paso la otra vez? Ella sabía perfectamente el ultimátum que le di después de que, sin querer, se le haya escapado que casi había caído por un precipicio por un momento de distracción. Ese día me preocupe tanto que podría asegurar que la sangre se fue de mi rostro

Pinche el puente de mi nariz para relajarme, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba pausadamente.

Marque a su celular para hablar con ella, siquiera para decirle que iría a buscarla

Estaba apagado

-¡Aghh! – gruñí con frustración. ¿Por qué era tan necia? ¿Acaso quería que me salieran canas verdes?

Estaba dispuesto a coger las llaves de mi auto, salir afuera e ir por ella, cuando mi teléfono vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

_Ni se te ocurra ir por Bella, estará bien. Llego a escuchar tu motor al encenderse y el rollo que te formare será grande. _

_A_

A veces tenía esa extraña idea de que mi hermana era vidente y aun no estaba enterada. Me senté en el sofá y cerré los ojos.. Por algo mi hermana me decía que no fuera por ella.

Pero, ¿Qué sería? Bella me había dicho que odiaba estar sola, y que estar en compañía era lo más conveniente para ella.

Bueno, seguramente no aguanto la tensión que se arremolino en la casa… o….

Algo hizo "click "en mi cabeza

-¡Por supuesto! – exclame con un resoplido. Besar a alguien, no hablar de ello al día siguiente, y luego ignorar a esa persona para distraerte con los estúpidos cabos sueltos de tu pasado era lo más convincente como para querer irse corriendo de allí.

_Idiota _Me repetí un trillar de veces en mi cabeza.

Si Bella quería su espacio, se lo concedería de nuevo. Haría todo lo posible por no ir hasta la Push a formar un jaleo. Y esperaría a que llegue para aclarar todo de una vez por todas

**Isabella **

-¡Bella! – escuche la voz de mi amigo mientras llegaba hasta mi encuentro. Me abrazo y me hizo girar en el aire una vez. No hice más que reír. Había olvidado lo cálido y expresivo que era -¿Qué te trae por aquí? – me deposito en el suelo con cuidado

-¡Hola Jacob! – Grite entusiasmada – Recuerda que te prometí venir a visitar a Billy, y hoy me pareció el día perfecto

_Más que perfecto_. Necesitaba un respiro, relajarme, olvidarme de todo, esa mansión me estaba volviendo loca en estos momentos. Al llegar a la casa de nuevo, me enfrentaría a lo que se me venía encima. Así que… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser, darme otra escapadita, y liberarme del estrés? Seguramente Edward me mataría cuando se enterara de que me había venido sola a la Push. Pero me vale un comino

-Oh, genial. Entremos, se alegrara de verte – hizo un ademan de entrar a la casa y le sonreí antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta

La casita era acogedora y hogareña. Las paredes eran de un color Beiche bastante sencillo. El suelo era de madera, las lámparas eran sencillas, pero elegantes. Los muebles eran de tonos rojizos, había varios ramos de flores, y muchos cuadros con pinturas abstractas.

-Mi padre se encuentras en la cocina, sígueme – lo acompañe hasta la cocina, donde esperaba el mejor amigo de mi padre, Billy Black

Este se encontraba sentado sobre una silla, apoyando los codos en la mesita mientras leía un periódico. Era tal y como lo recordaba, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tenía sin verlo. Su cabello azabache llegaba hasta la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos achinados estaba rodeados por alguna arrugas de la vejez, y su piel morena estaba un poco bronceada.

-Papa. ¿A que no adivinas quien ha venido de visita?

Billy Black alzo la mirada y enmudeció al percatarse de mi presencia. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza con sus ojos rápidamente, y luego de eso, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Hola Isabella, ¡Pero cómo has crecido! – Solté una risita. Me acerque hasta él y estreche mi mano con su la suya, cálida

-Hola Billy. Tiempo sin verte, te ves genial – el soltó un resoplido

-Que va, si más bien empeora con la edad – Bromeo Jacob acercándose hasta nosotras

-Oh… Bella, me alegra que hayas venido, Jacob me conto sobre Charlie, y tu madre. Casi se me va el alma cuando me entere, los extrañare – musito Billy entristecido. Le di dos palmaditas en la espalda

-Yo también, Billy. Los extraño mucho. Pero, estoy segura que donde están es mejor que aquí, así que, eso sirve de consuelo – tiempos atrás aquella frase no habría sonado convincente al salir de mis labios, pero ahora, estaba más que convencida de que mis padres estarían en un lugar mejor.

-Bueno, Jacob me conto que vives con los Cullen… No me extraña. Sabía perfectamente el aprecio mutuo que se tenían Carlisle y Charlie

-Oh, cierto – levante mi muñeca, donde reposaba mi brazalete con el logo de Los Cullen

-¿Cómo te sientes con ellos? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Pues.. Estoy bien. Son bastante amables, comprensivos y dulces. Prácticamente me siento parte de la familia. Todos son geniales – asegure sentándome a su lado

-Eso está bien. Y dime.. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de visita?

-Bueno. Solo he venido por unas horas.. Posiblemente este regresando a eso de las cinco - le eche una mirada a Jacob –Ve pensando en que vamos a perder el tiempo, tenemos cinco horas – le dije burlonamente, señalando mi reloj de muñeca. Este soltó una carcajada

-Sí, claro. ¡Como todo aquí es tan divertido! – dijo con sarcasmo

Jake ofreció que diéramos un paseo, ya que, al pasar de dos horas, ya nos habíamos aburrido de estar viendo Televisión, y de estar jugando cartas. Nos dedicamos la mayoría del tiempo haciendo bromas, charlando sobre nuestra infancia, nuestros gustos, y una que otra anécdota que nos entretuviera.

-Una vez, estando en séptimo grado, casi atropellamos a un profesor cuando sonó el timbre de salida, era viernes, y estábamos desesperados por irnos de ese "Reclutamiento" como le decíamos – estaba riendo hasta más no poder mientras relataba mi historia, Jake me acompaño con sus risas.

-¡Oh! Bueno, a mí me ha pasado más o menos lo mismo, la diferencia es, que nosotros si atropellamos al profesor. Durante una semana anduvo con un insoportable dolor en el dedo meñique, provocado por nosotros – seguimos riendo aun más. Estar con Jake era relajante, era divertido y despreocupado. Justamente mí salida del manicomio

-Por cierto Jake.. ¿Dónde están tus hermanas? – pregunte con curiosidad, mientras pateaba con la punta de mi pie izquierdo, una pequeña piedra atravesada en mi camino

-¿Rachel y Rebecca? No están aquí. Rachel tiene una beca en el estado de Washington y Rebecca se caso con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawái

-¿Está casada? – Wow. Si tan solo tenían uno o dos años más que yo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué has hecho estas vacaciones?

-La verdad con Alice, es imposible no hacer nada – rodee los ojos – Hemos ido a un lago a dos horas de aquí, créeme, es espectacular esa casa que tienen allá.

-Oh, ¿Y qué hicieron? – pregunto acomodándose su gorra

-Bueno, no todo fue color rosa. Me obligaron a montarme sobre un banano de agua, fue una completa tortura. Emmett gozo un puyero riéndose de mi – Solté una risita recordando el momento – y Alice me ha obligado a embriagarme. Durante un día, a todos nos paso la factura el alcohol. Dolor de cabeza, nauseas… Fue de lo peor, pero fue divertido – me encogí de hombros –Bailé, eso por lo menos fue algo bueno

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, soy un desastre bailando. Ese día Edward, aun estando ebrio, lucho por que aprendiera a bailar un poco, por supuesto, sin éxito. Creo que le diré a Rosalie que me enseñe

Jacob comenzó a reír

-Oye.. te preguntare algo.. ahmm… ese tal Edward, ¿Tendrá algún problema conmigo? – inquirió confundido

Lo mire extrañada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues, no me he olvidado de nuestro último encuentro aquí en la Push. Ese chico prácticamente me golpeaba con la mirada – se estremeció

-Hummm.. – sí que lo recordaba. Fue el día en que a Edward le dio un ataque histérico de preocupación. Y al igual que Jacob, a mi no me paso por desapercibido el intercambio de miradas de estos dos.

-No, no pasa nada contigo. Solo que Edward es… algo sobreprotector. Solo estaba preocupado por mí, al igual que todos – Mire hacia otra dirección y me encogí de hombros, aparentando restarle importancia – Además, tendrás unos dieciséis, ¿No?

-Aja. Cumpliré diecisiete en unos meses

-Pero no los aparentas para nada – le insinué tocando uno de sus brazos, perfectamente musculosos. Jacob podría aparentar tener veintitantos años sin problemas – Eso fue lo que lo altero de veras

-Oh. Ya – soltó una risa y puso los ojos en blanco.

Continuamos con la caminata, mientras explorábamos la playa, o mejor dicho, yo exploraba la playa. Ya que Jacob la conocía como si fuese la palma de su mano. Seguimos con nuestros relatos, riéndonos y disfrutando. Hasta que comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia

-Creo que deberíamos entrar… - musite bajando la cabeza, cuando una pequeña gota de lluvia cayó en mi ojo, y de un momento a otro, pasaron de ser gotas de agua, hasta el punto de aparentar una inundación. Todo se nublo y el agua comenzó a caer como un chorro abierto. Jake me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la casa, ambos corrimos pisando charcos con barro, charcos con lluvia. Yo me caí dos veces, y otras dos veces Jake me ayudo a sostenerme. Ambos reíamos sin parar, mientras corríamos para llegar hasta la calidez de la casita

Agradecí a todos los Dioses de que Billy me permitiera adentrar el Porshe de Alice en la cochera, porque de no ser así, ese auto pasaría de ser un impecable y amarillo auto deportivo, a un tumulto marrón en medio de la nada.

Billy nos esperaba en el umbral de la puerta cuando llegamos corriendo rápidamente, empapados, congelados, y completamente llenos de barro

-Entren rápido, pareciera que el suelo se va a caer – Ambos reímos ante su comentario.

-Billy, será mejor que me vaya… - no me había percatado de la hora, eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Eso sería prácticamente un suicidio! – Exclamo este alzando las cejas con impresión

-Tiene razón Bella, está lloviendo muy fuerte. Si sales, podrías tener un accidente, mejor espera aquí hasta que pase – sugirió Jacob

-Bueno… Pero me iré cuando escampe.

-De acuerdo, pero primero pasa. Te traeré algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte. Rachel y Rebecca a veces vienen de visita, y no creo que les moleste que te preste algo de su ropa – Lo mire muy poco convencida. Pero no me toco otra que aceptar.

Billy me enseño donde estaba el baño, me dio una muda de ropa y una toalla. Jacob me prestó un poco de su Shampoo, para poder remover todo el barro y agua sucia que tenia adherida en el cabello.

El agua caliente me relajo por completo, comparando esta calidad a el invierno que había afuera, definitivamente optaba por esto. Aunque me extrañaba de veras que estuviera lloviendo, ya que, últimamente había estado haciendo calor, ya que estábamos en agosto. Pero al parecer, el clima aquí cambia tan rápido como los programas de televisión

Me coloque una camisa de color rosado que se abotonaba por adelante, y me arremangue las mangas de esta. Un pantalón de mezclilla, y una bufanda. (Propiedad de Billy) En serio hacia un frio enorme.

Luego de haberme secado, cambiado, y me hubiera cepillado mi cabello, me acorde de que tenía un celular a mi disposición

¡Mierda! Pensé mientras corría hasta el. Lo saque de la parte trasera de mi pantalón y lo encendí. Había olvidado por completo el celular, había optado apagarlo por un ratico para que Edward no me llamara fastidiándome para que volviera, y, tal como lo esperaba, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Edward, y dos mensajes de Alice

La primera llamada fue realizada a las 12:06 pm. Un rato después de haberme venido para acá

Las otras dos fueron realizadas hace media hora. Seguramente Edward estaría preocupado por lo de la lluvia

Luego de eso, me puse a observar los mensajes que tenia de Alice

_Bella, enciende ese teléfono. Edward esta enfadadísimo. Casi me arranca la cabeza porque te deje ir sola. Por favor... ¡Llámame cuando leas este mensaje!_

_A_

Fue a las 2:23 pm

El segundo fue exactamente, hace media hora

_Isabella Swan, te juro que no te volveré a prestar nunca más mi auto.. ¡Te lo di para que te despejaras un rato por allá! ¡No para que te fueras para el limbo! Mas te vale que no lo ensucies mucho, está lloviendo infernalmente  
Por cierto, Kate se fue hace rato, pero Edward sigue enojado. Así que vete preparando, porque Edward te formara la gorda cuando llegues _

_A_

Me apresure en contestarle una vez que lo termine de leer

_Hola Alice, lo siento, No me di cuenta del tiempo. No te preocupes por tu auto, está en la cochera. Me regresare cuando cese la lluvia  
Con respecto a Edward, ya me esperaba algo así. Pero me da igual, un rollo más, un rollo menos. De todos modos voy a tener que conversar con él. Alice, mi teléfono se está descargando, así que lo apagare de nuevo. _

_B_

Recibí una respuesta en poco tiempo

_De acuerdo. Avísame cuando te estés viniendo. Y ten muchísimo cuidado ¿Le digo a Edward que ya encendiste el teléfono?_

_A_

Lo considere durante un momento. No, no tenía ganas de pelear con Edward aun

_No. No le digas nada. Yo llegare hoy. Espérame._

_B_

Luego de una hora, en la que la lluvia ceso y estaba dispuesta regresarme hasta la casa, alguien me llamo

-¡Bella! – escuche a Billy llamarme desde la cocina. Baje las escaleras y fui hasta su encuentro – Cariño, algo me dice que tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche – confeso torciendo la boca

-¿Por qué? – pregunte alarmada. Lo menos que necesitaba era esto

-Pues… Parece que un pedazo de tierra se desprendió y cayó en medio de la carretera, lo están diciendo por las noticias. No podrás manejar hasta allá, es peligroso. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

No dije nada.

Encendí nuevamente mi teléfono, y tal como me lo esperaba, dos llamadas pérdidas de Edward, una de Alice, y un mensaje

_Bella. Ya me estas empezando a preocupar. Si no me contestas en una hora, iré a buscarte, y me importa un bledo lo de la colisión. _

_E_

A veces Edward se comportaba como mi padre. Rodee los ojos y resignada, asustada, y culpable, oprimí el botón de "Responder" y me dedique a redactar el mensaje

_Edward. Estoy perfectamente, No vayas a hacer ninguna locura. Mi teléfono esta descargado. Me quedare esta noche en casa de Billy. Y ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme, la carretera esta en mal estado y puede ocurrir un accidente. Quédate quietecito, hablamos después_

_B_

Apague mi teléfono nuevamente. Para no gastar la poca batería que le quedaba

Luego de ese momento de frustración, Billy me invito a cenar, y me sirvió un poco de Lasaña, que estaba deliciosa. Luego de eso, Jake y yo nos dedicamos el resto de la noche a ver películas de terror. Cuando el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí, me llevaron hasta la habitación de Rachel y Rebecca, donde dormiría esa noche. Me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes. Me acosté en la cama y me arrope con el edredón hasta el tope, no sin antes orar, como lo hacia todas las noches. Esta vez, exprese una petición

"_Mama si estas en el cielo, y lo estás viendo todo, ayúdame a aclararlo todo con Edward, esto se está convirtiendo en un completo martirio. Te extraño, espero que estés bien, Papa, cuida de Billy y de Jacob, son muy buenas personas, te quiero"_ El sueño me atrapo después de eso

A la mañana siguiente, Billy me informo que ya la carretera estaba limpia. Y que ya podía irme. Saque mis ropas sucias de la secadora y me las coloque. La noche anterior me había puesto a lavar mis ropas en la lavadora. Tome las llaves del auto de Alice y camine hasta la cochera.

-Adiós Bella, vuelve pronto – se despidió Billy estrechando mi mano

-Lo hare – conteste besando su mejilla. Billy se parecía muchísimo a mi padre, era un buen hombre, dulce, respetuoso, cálido… De alguna manera, era como mi padre.

Trate de ocultar una pequeña lágrima que caía silenciosa de mi mejilla

-Adiós Bells. Nos vemos – Jacob se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo fuertemente

-Nos vemos – Me subí en el Porshe Amarillo de Alice y arranque. Le pase un mensaje a Alice para que estuviera al tanto de mi salida. Conduje despacio y con precaución, consciente de lo que me esperaba en casa.

* * *

**Se que habra mas de una que estara cansada del suspenso. No es mi intension torturarlas a ustedes ni a los personajes (La verdad es que si xD)  
Se que el cap es algo corto, pero es que ando enfermita, tengo fiebre, y para colmo acaba de caer un chaparron de agua que me empeoro. No tengo ni idea de como saque fuerzas para sentarme aqui a escribir, pero bueno.. lo hago por ustedes.. las quiero =D  
Les prometo que el prox capitulo les encantara y sera mas largo. La verdad no se que hare, pero de que les gustara les gustara =D  
Por favor, no me odien a Jacob, es buena gente, y ya decidi que no va a influir en la historia de Edward y Bella.... Pero si pueden odiar a Kate! xD. Les doy todo mi permiso jojojojo.  
Por cierto, si tardo en actualizar es por esto. Veran, estoy en proceso de un nuevo proyecto, un nuevo fic. Que estoy segura que les fascinara. Estoy aclarando mis ideas y estoy sacando de mi cabezita toda la imaginacion que me sea posible xDxDXD  
Lo unico que les dire de adelanto, es que sera: Vampiros/Humanos, y por supuesto, Edward y Bella  
Asi que.. Gozaran de esa historia =D  
Cuidenseme muchisimo y pasenla bien... ¡Cuando comience la semana santa me pondre como maquina de escribir!  
Vicky**

* * *

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, creanme que son mi motivacion para continuar con esta historia, son mi inspiracion, no se que haria sin ustedes**


	13. Rabietas

**Todos los personajes son Obra y Gracia de Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Hola! he vuelto! 15 Reviews en el capitulo pasado! ohh! eso fue genial, ¡Sigan asi! que falta poco para llegar a los 100 Reviews xD  
A las personas a quien no le respondo sus comentarios. Disculpenme, pero esta semana he estado FULL y no me da tiempo sino nada mas para publicar,  
Bueno, las dejo en paz. Se que esperaban ansiosas por este cap!! asi que disfrutenlo

P.D: Si estan paradas, sientense. Y si estan sentadas, preparence para lo que viene :O

* * *

**Rabietas**

—Isabella Marie Swan, mas te vale que este auto no haya sufrido ningún daño mayor, o te las veras conmigo – Me amenazo Alice, cuando yo estaba entrando por el umbral de la puerta con brazos cruzados, como un gatito regañado

—Lo siento Alice. No te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada – Asegure

—A la mierda. Esa cosa que tienes como teléfono no sirve para nada. ¿Tienes idea de la angustia que pasamos cuando vimos lo de la colisión? Casi nos da un ataque – puntualizo enojadísima

—¡Bells! – me llamo Emmett desde las escaleras. Bajo rápidamente y me tomo en brazos, soltando leves carcajadas — Cómo se nota que no se te puede dejar sola, te amarrare a la pata de la mesa – Luego comenzó a hacerme cosquillas alrededor de las costillas y del estomago. Use mis manos como protección, mientras comenzaba a soltar las primeras carcajadas.

—Emmett, ¡Bájame! – suplique, tratando de esquivar sus hábiles manos. El me deposito en el suelo con suavidad y despeluco mis cabellos.

—Genial, ahora soy una niñita – Me queje cruzándome de brazos

–Pues te comportas como una – Me regaño Rosalie, la cual no me di cuenta del momento en el que había llegado hasta nosotros —¡Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte! ¡Y eso sería asesinar a mi auto! – Frunció el ceño en una falsa muestra de enojo.

—Qué bueno que no se te ocurrió – Torcí el ceño. Daba dolor el solo imaginar al espectacular BMW de Rosalie, recorriendo las extensiones de las arenas movedizas que se empezaban a formar alrededor de todas las carreteras de Forks. Ya que, a pesar de que ayer haya sido la inundación, aun lloviznaba.

—Como sea. ¿Dónde está…? – Respire hondo – ¿Edward? – pregunte

—Ha salido con Jasper– Me respondió Rosalie

—¡Bella! Cariño – Esme se mostro bastante aliviada cuando me observo intacta, y se acerco hasta mi para darme un fuerte abrazo - ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupada

—Sí, lo estoy, no te preocupes, gracias. ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

—Se ha tenido que ir al hospital. Parece que hubo algunos heridos por la tormenta de ayer – aclaro Esme acariciando mis cabellos

—Oh.

Ok. Estaba a salvo por un momento. Tenía tiempo de des estresarme hasta que Edward llegara. ¡Qué fastidio era discutir con él! No me gusta. Y no es la primera vez que tengo que calarme sus sermones. Pero yo sería igual de lista que el. Si él podía regañarme por mis actos precipitados de rebeldía, entonces yo podría reclamarle todo lo que había sucedido, inclusive, lo de Kate.

Sería una lucha pareja

**Edward**

—Jasper, ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – Jasper abrió la puerta de su habitación y me invito a pasar, yo camine hasta su cama y me recosté, cubriendo mis ojos con mi brazo izquierdo.

—¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto. Esto no era ninguna novedad. Podría decirse que Jasper era una especie de Psicólogo de la familia, cada vez que alguno de nosotros estábamos en medio de una duda o preocupación, íbamos hacia Jasper. Era la persona perfecta para aconsejarte sobre la situación y hacerte reflexionar. Y no era la primera vez que necesitaba desahogarme con Jasper. Este se sentó a mi lado y me miro atentamente.

—Es Bella – puntualice.

—Ok. ¿Qué paso entre los dos? — ¿Por qué no me extrañaba que fuera tan perspicaz?

—Nosotros… Bueno. Veras, yo la… la he besado – confesé

—¿Y…? – me incito a continuar.

—Bueno. ¡Demonios! ¡No sé qué es lo que pasa! Todo se confundió entre nosotros y ella se alejo. He querido hablar con ella, ¡Pero entonces llego Kate! ¡Y estoy seguro que eso lastimo a Bella! Y cuando quiero buscarla, me entero de que se fue a la Push sola en el auto de Alice, ¡Y para colmo se queda allá una noche! ¡Y para colmo no contesta el maldito teléfono! Ese chico Jacob no me agrada para nada… No lo quiero cerca de ella, no me fio de el. Los nervios me han comido desde que se fue – Lo solté todo de una. Y sentí como una pequeña fracción del peso que sentía, se retiraba. Jasper no me interrumpió ni una vez desde que abrí la boca, se dedico a asentir y a prestar atención. Una vez finalizada mi estúpida charla, Jasper hablo.

–Estas celoso – Diagnostico. Lo mire incrédulo

–¿Ce-celoso? – Titubee frunciendo el ceño.

–Eso parece. Edward. No creas que no me acuerdo de lo que paso en la Push. Es más que claro que no quieres a Jacob cerca de ella.

Lo medite durante un momento. ¿Celoso de eso? ¿Celoso de que Bella ría junto a alguien más, o que tome la mano de otra persona que no sea yo?

Si, estaba celoso.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y se que también estas preocupado, incluso yo. Bella está confundida. Solo debes darle tiempo, el ir hasta la Push fue su manera de liberarse del asunto. Espera hasta que llegue y podrán aclararlo todo – Aconsejo

—Lo sé. Pero es inevitable preocuparme. Es que es tan despistada y frágil, y ha pasado por tanto… Que tengo miedo que algo más le pase – Aclare suspirando.

—Bueno, es cierto que es muy propensa a accidentes. Pero debes calmarte. Estoy seguro de que ella estará enojada contigo en estos momentos.

—Lo sé – Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, frustrado.

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo? Eso siempre ayuda a relajarme – Sugirió levantándose de la cama. Yo imite el movimiento y le seguí.

Ambos salimos al exterior, donde todo se encontraba fangoso y húmedo. El roció en las hierbas y los arboles del bosque era notorio, aun lloviznaba un poco, pero eso no me importo en lo absoluto, no me enfermaba con mucha frecuencia. Podía escuchar el sonido de los animales, y Las aves estaban en busca de nido, volando de copa en copa, hasta posarse en un lugar permanente de alguna extensión de los enormes robles de pinos que nos rodeaban. Nuevamente, el cielo estaba encapotado y grisáceo, dándole la sensación del clima original que siempre presentaba Forks. Los débiles rayos del sol escondido se colaban por las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo, pero sin suficiente calor como para opacar el frio que nos envolvía. Caminamos durante un largo rato, en el que ninguno dijo palabra. Jasper era un tipo paciente y calmado, fiel y amigable. Su sola presencia era relajante, algo que, era completamente al contrario con Emmett. Estábamos caminando por la carretera, cerca del bosque.

—Jasper. Tenías razón, esto me distrae – Le di la razón, pateando una pequeña piedra en mi camino.

—Siempre hago esto cuando necesito relajarme. O porque simplemente me gusta, la naturaleza es calmante.

—Si… - La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, cosa de la que ambos nos percatamos.

—Volvamos – Dijo sacudiendo sus cabellos. Ambos dimos marcha atrás a nuestra caminata, y emprendimos el camino de regreso.

Cuando llegamos. El Porshe de Alice estaba estacionado en el aparcamiento de nuestra casa. Inhale y exhale hondo. Camine hasta la entrada, que estaba abierta, junto a Jasper. Este me lanzo una última mirada de apoyo y se fue escaleras arriba. Rosalie estaba recostada sobre el enorme mueble de la sala, leyendo una revista. Aun no se había percatado de mi prescencia.

—¿Dónde esta Bella? – Le pregunte a Rosalie. Esta se giro a mirarme y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Está arriba. Acaba de llegar.

**Bella **

Me dispuse a no pensar en ello. Una vez que salí de la ducha, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa ancha con un estampado floral. Cubrí la camiseta con un suéter café de cierre, y peine mis cabellos. El clima de Forks había vuelto a la normalidad, o tal vez fuera el calentamiento global lo que alteraba el estado del clima que Forks presentaba, y realmente agradecía aquello, ya que había podido disfrutar de unos cuantos días con las vitaminas que me proveían los rayos ultravioletas que el sol me brindaba.

Una vez que me perfume con mi colonia suave con aroma a fresas, al igual que mi Shampoo, me senté sobre el tocador para observar mi rostro con detenimiento. Se encontraba algo sonrosado por el bronceado, pero no era del todo notable. Mi cabello estaba más liso que de costumbre, supuse que por el enjuague especial que me regalo Alice. Con un nombre bastante cómico, pero no menos realista "Domador de Fieras" decía en la parte de abajo del enjuague. Sonreí para mí misma, imaginándome al embase como un domador profesional de animales salvajes, y yo, el León. Mi cabello podría parecer pelo de León al despertarme en las mañanas.

Una puerta al abrirse me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

Desde el reflejo del enorme espejo del tocador que tenia al frente, pude observar a quien estaba esperando desde hacia tiempo ya. Edward se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión serena. Se adentro a la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso. Inhale hondo, y suspire liberando el oxigeno. Me di la vuelta para verle la cara de frente. Y me sorprendió ver su calmada expresión.

Su perfecto rostro -Si, por más enojada que estuviera con él, no podría dejar de admirar su belleza- Estaba serio, pero no note ninguna muestra de enojo. Solo simple seriedad, atención, e indiferencia. Yo esperaba algo peor… Pero aun así, me mantuve firme. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que lo que paso no lo pasaría por alto.

–Bella…. – Comenzó y vacilo por un momento - ¿Cómo te fue en la Push? – Pregunto. Yo alce las cejas con sorpresa

¿Enserio Edward me acaba de preguntar aquello?

–¿Qué? – Indague, sin poder creérmelo.

Edward me miro confundido.

–Digo… ¿No me regañaras por haberme ido a la Push sin decírtelo? ¿Ni por no contestarte el teléfono? – continúe. Edward se mordió el labio inferior.

–Bueno. Créeme que es lo que más deseo en este momento. Pero no tengo porque regañarte. No quiero pelear contigo – Suspiro – Pero aun así Bella… Por favor, te lo suplico, no me vuelvas a hacer esto. He estado con los nervios a flor de piel desde que te fuiste.

–Lo siento. Pero es que no lo soportaba – Confesé bajando la mirada. Aun enojada

–Cuéntame – pidió

–Kate – respondí con una fría mirada – Quiero que me lo digas todo. Estoy harta de esto

Edward torció el gesto. Y yo me senté en la mesita del tocador y me cruce de brazos. Ambos nos miramos por un largo momento.

–Kate fue mi novia. Duramos alrededor de cuatro años. Y podría decirse que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Pero su padre ha conseguido otro empleo en Canadá, así que tuvieron que marcharse – hizo una pausa – recuerdo cuando se fue. Le rogué, le suplique que se quedara, pero no podía tomar decisiones por ella, eso no estaba bien. Le dije que al menos podríamos intentarlo, aun estando a una larga distancia. Ella dijo que no. Que era mejor separarnos. Su frialdad me dolió, así que no insistí por el momento. Luego de eso no me contesto las llamadas durante tres días. Y, cuando quise ir a su casa a visitarla y hablar con ella cinco días después, ya se habían marchado. Se fue, y no se despidió. Cambio de teléfono, y nunca más pude contactarme con ella - En ningún momento, durante el discurso, aparto su mirada de la mía – Una prima llamada Irina vivía en Canadá, casualmente, en una plaza, la vio tomada de la mano y besándose con un tipo llamado Felix. El estudia con Irina, así que esta lo reconoció al instante. Me advirtió, y como me dolió –frunció el ceño– Nunca más me contacte con ella. Hasta ahora, que ha vuelto.

Lo entendí todo, por supuesto. Edward estaba enamoradísimo de esa chica. Y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Explote.

–Edward, no te entiendo, si tanto la quieres aun... ¿Por qué me besaste? – Le reproche, enojada, estresada, levantándome del asiento, cerrando mis puños y acercándome, hasta quedar justo en frente de el –Digo… ¿De qué crees que soy, de piedra? ¡Me besaste! ¡Y no te importo en lo absoluto lo que sintiera por ti! Me besaste, solo producto del momento, estoy segura… y….¿Crees que no me hirió que no te despegaras de Kate durante la tarde de ayer? ¡Qué injusto es esto! – Edward me miraba noqueado. La expresión de su rostro era lo cosa más rara que había visto, no podía saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Luego de eso, me quede de piedra, cuando Edward comenzó a reír. Reía, se carcajeaba, y miraba hacia el techo mientras seguía riendo sin parar. Mi enojo aumento a escalas mayores.

–¡Demonios Edward! ¿Acaso crees que esto es gracioso? Creí que te conocía, pero veo que no es verdad – Podía sentir las lagrimas cumulándose en mis ojos, dispuestas a salir - ¡Creí que eras noble! Pero solo eres un… - No pude terminar, porque sus labios acallaron los míos de manera muy efectiva.

–Oh, cállate – Musito contra mis labios, para después besarlos nuevamente.

En ese momento, toda muestra de enojo, toda muestra de desesperación o de irritación, se redujeron a polvo. No podía pensar con coherencia, no podía consentir ningún pensamiento con sentido, lo olvide todo, olvide hasta porque estaba enojada con él. Es que, ¿Cómo pensar, el solo pensar, con Edward besándote de ese modo? No lo rechace, me quede quieta, tratando de que mi cerebro funcionase, que se conectaran las neuronas entre sí. Y por fin, luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, mi cuerpo reacciono. Mis brazos, como si tuvieran vida propia, se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, y comencé a mover mis labios contra los suyos, deleitándome de la sensación, gozando del contacto de sus labios contra los míos, la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Mi corazón palpitaba descontrolado.

De alguna manera, considere este como mi primer beso. Porque lo sentía, podía sentir verdaderamente todo el amor que sentía por él, y, pareciese que él me transmitía el mismo sentimiento a través de ese beso. Una parte de mi me advertía que no me fiara, que esto no significaba lo que creía que era. Pero la otra parte de mí le gritaba: _Cierra el pico._

No podría decir, cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos. Solo reaccione cuando sentí una superficie solida y fría en mi espalda. Era la pared. Y, cuando Edward separo mis labios de los suyos, mi respiración era irregular. No abrí los ojos, no quería que la magia se acabara.

–Hay Bella… -Susurro, besando mi mejilla con extrema dulzura.

–No… Entiendo – Fue lo único que pude decir, y me estremecí al sentir la punta de su nariz deslizarse por la extensión de mi mandíbula, para bajar a mi cuello.

–Bella. Creo que ha habido un malentendido.

–¿Mmm? – musite. Tratando de calentar mi cerebro, que se encontraba congelado.

–Yo no siento nada por Kate – Me explico. Yo fruncí el ceño, confundida. No pronuncie palabra.

–¿Qu-que? – Pregunte estúpidamente.

–No estoy enamorado de Kate. Tal vez en un pasado, o algo parecido al amor fue lo que sentí. Pero ahora ya no siento nada – Aclaro, y luego alzo la cabeza para mirarme, y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano.

–No… - susurre. No la quería, me lo estaba diciendo.

–Bella… Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos –Se disculpo.

Ósea, si se disculpaba, quería decir que se disculpaba por besarme. Entonces… el no sentía lo mismo que yo... ¿O sí?

Estaba hecha un lio.

–Dios Edward. Aclárame esto, porque no entiendo nada – Suplique. Edward soltó una risita.

–¿Por qué te niegas a ver lo que está frente a tus ojos? ¡Eres tan necia! – exclamo

No le respondí. Y sentí un hormigueo cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apretaron contra él. Su aroma dulzón embargo todos mis sentidos.

–Te quiero – Mustio, besando mi frente. Y luego apoyo su frente sobre la mía, mirándome directo a los ojos. Por un momento, me perdí entre la belleza de sus esmeraldas. Que me miraban con amor. Si. Me miraban con amor.

Mi corazón se paralizo por un momento, y las mariposas acumuladas en mi estomago se alborotaron, cuando pude relacionar el significado de sus palabras.

–Te quiero – repitió como quien no quiere la cosa, y presiono sus labios dulcemente contra los míos, para luego separarlos.

Mi corazón se acelero alarmantemente. Y mi mente sufrió algo así como un derrame cerebral.

–Respira, Bella – Dijo. Y así lo hice, no me había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el oxigeno en mis pulmones.

–Tu… - No pude seguir hablando. Mi cuerpo me lo impedía.

–Bella. Eres lo más especial que he tenido – confeso acariciando mis cabellos. Aun me encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, posición la cual no me molestó para nada. Se separo solo un poco de mi, para mirarme a los ojos – Pero quiero que me digas algo – Susurro muy cerca de mi oído, me estremecí - ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí? – Pregunto.

Estaba segura que mi cara era del color de un farolito.

–Creo que lo sabes– Fue lo que respondí, ruborizada y apenada.

–Me gustaría escucharlo de ti – respondió y beso el lóbulo de mi oreja. Si seguía haciendo eso, me derretiría y me esparciría por todo el suelo. Estaba segura que estaba tratando de deslumbrarme para sacarme lo que quería escuchar.

Me arme de valor. Si él decía que me quería, yo no tendría motivos para decirle lo contrario.

–Yo… - Titubee, cuando acerco su rostro hacia el mío, y sus labios quedaron a solo milímetros de los míos – Yo te quiero, Edward – Pude captar que sonreía contra mis labios, y luego de eso, los ataco con otro inesperado beso que me saco el aire.

El beso fue dulce, tierno, no fue rápido, ni lento, fue apasionado, pero a la vez casto, no fue largo, ni corto, no fue desesperado, ni fue simple… fue… Sencillamente, el beso perfecto. Como si hubiésemos practicado desde hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás, como si nuestros labios se reconocieran desde siempre.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento me llamo la atención.

–¿Edward? – Pregunte contra sus labios, aun aturdida.

–¿Mmm? – Musito

–¿Has dejado la puerta abierta? – Pregunte aun sin abrir los ojos. La verdad ni si quiera eso lo recordaba.

–No… - Se separo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos, luego poso su vista en un punto a mis espalda, hacia el espejo, y torció el gesto.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, y entonces lo vi. Al voltear el rostro, mi rubor fue tanto, que estaba segura que se subiría mi presión.

Quite la vista del espejo y me dedique a contemplarlo por mí misma. En efecto, la puerta estaba abierta hasta el tope, y Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper, estaban con sus cabecitas asomadas, y una sonrisa de felicidad y suficiencia, observándonos a nosotros con extrema curiosidad y nada de pudor.

–Continúen, hagan como si no estamos aquí – Dijo Emmett agitando la mano.

–¡Emmett! –Exclame ocultando mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, completamente avergonzada.

–Ya ya... Que falta de respeto, Dejémoslos solos – Exigió Jasper risueño, empujándolos a un lado.

–¡Pero si la cosa ya se estaba poniendo interesante! – Se quejo Emmett como niño pequeño.

–Jasper ¡Tu también estabas viendo! ¡Así que no digas mucho! – Reprocho Rosalie dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

–¡Un momento! – Grito Emmett – Bella... ¿No quieres que llame a la ambulancia por si acaso…?

–¡¡Emmett!! - Gritamos Edward y yo a coro.

El esbozo una enorme sonrisa dando a entrever sus relucientes dientes, y nos guiño un ojo. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

–¡Dios! ¡Que vergüenza! – Exclame completamente sonrojada. Edward rio y beso mis cabellos - ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

–Supongo que estábamos muy entretenidos en otra cosa – Respondió pícaramente. Yo le di un golpecito en el brazo.

–Auch Bella. ¿Sigues en tus clases de boxeo? – Pregunto sarcásticamente

* * *

–Ok. Nos lo contaras todo, con todo lujo de detalles. Y no se te ocurra tratar de escaparte, porque no valdrá la pena – Me amenazo Rosalie. Por supuesto, no me salvaría del profundo interrogatorio realizado por mis muy curiosas amigas. Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas como indiecitas en la suave cama con colores pasteles que poseía Alice en su habitación. Yo estaba en frente de ellas, en la misma posición, jugando distraídamente con el anillo de mi mano derecha, tratando de hacerme la loca.

–¿Qué quieren saber? – Dije resignada

–Primero que nada, ¿Qué te dijo por lo de tu perdida? – pregunto Alice.

–Eso fue lo más extraño. No me regaño, yo me esperaba un Tsunami. Pero resulto ser de lo más calmado, no sé qué bicho le habrá picado. Pero me alegro de eso, no quería discutir con el

–¿Cómo llegaron a aclarar todo? – Inquirió Rosalie

–Le pedí que me contara lo de Kate. Y me lo dijo todo. Pero… - Vacile – Supongo que yo empecé a reclamarle por culpa de mis estúpidas inseguridades. Y él solo me beso, una vez terminado mi monologo, creo que ni siquiera me dejo terminar – confesé ruborizada

–Oh. De eso si nos dimos cuenta. Desde el piso de abajo se escuchaban tus gritos. Y cuando escuchamos que se detuvo de repente, decidimos subir a ver si te habías golpeado la cabeza –Alice desvió la vista a asintió con la cabeza cómicamente. Mentirosa

–Si claro Alice – dije con sarcasmo - Ustedes son tan preocupados todos, subieron y abrieron la puerta minuciosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, solo para ver si no me había "golpeado la cabeza" – Hice dos comillas con mis dedos.

Rosalie y Alice sonrieron.

–Uno nunca sabe… - Murmuro Alice

–¿Y besa bien? – Pregunto Rosalie, alzando las cejas con picardía.

¿Por qué que el "Besa bien" nunca falta?

–Pues… - hice una pausa y mordí mi labio –Sus besos están de muerte– Confesé, los besos de Edward son capaces de producir un desmayo.

–Pues claro. Ese don lo heredo de mi – Dijo Alice con suficiencia

–Alice, Edward es mayor que tu, así que tu lo heredaste de el – Le corregí.

–Bella, ¿Por qué siempre me la cortas? Él lo heredo de mi y punto –Dicto cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.

–¡Un momento! Cuando dijeron que todos escucharon mis gritos, quiere decir ¿"Todos"? – Pregunte alarmada.

–Bella, todos los escuchamos – Alice frunció el ceño – Incluso mama.

–¡Ah! – Cubrí mi rostro con las manos. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Esme? Definitivamente yo no servía para esas clases de conversaciones. Y no seria para nada una conversación del tipo "Madre e Hija"

Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza ante el pensamiento. Hace tanto que no tenía una conversación madre e hija…

–No debes preocuparte por Esme. Aunque no lo creas, ella también tenía ganas de subir y ver – Me guiño el ojo y yo me ruborice mas.

–Y.. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? – Cuestione con nerviosismo.

–Salió – me relaje –Volverá junto a Carlisle en la noche. Parece que van a cenar afuera.

Ok. No me acordaba de Carlisle, así que, si quiero hablar con Esme y aclararle lo que paso en la tarde, Carlisle también tendría que saberlo. Ambos venían en paquete.

Me reí ante lo absurdo de la idea ocurrida.

–Supongo que hablare con ambos. Le debo una explicación a Esme

–No te estreses – Me sugirió Rosalie – Mama no es del tipo gruñona, para nada. Venos a todos, estoy segura de que ella sabe que yo durante las noches me paso para el cuarto de Emmett para…

–¡Suficiente! – Exclame con una cara de horror, y un rostro de tomatico. Ambas soltaron unas encantadoras risitas

El solo hecho de pensar en la insinuación de Rosalie sobre la poca molestia que tendría Esme en que Edward y yo hiciéramos_ Eso_ me daba escalofríos.

¡Pero estas chicas sí que no tenían pudor!

–Mmm… ¿Saben qué? Creo que iré a echarme una siesta. Estoy cansada.

Me largue hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me recosté sobre la cama y suspire… ¡Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan corto tiempo! Pase de ignorar a Edward, de sentir celos, de sentir coraje hacia él, hasta por fin recordar lo mucho que le quería.

Alguien toco la puerta.

–Adelante

La persona quien ocupaba mis pensamientos durante la mayor parte del día, se adentro en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Me regalo mi sonrisa favorita y se sentó a mi lado.

–Hola – saludo

–Hola…

–¿Qué tienes? Esta sonrosada – acaricio mi mejilla, y eso provoco mas sonrojo de mi parte.

–Es… solo que… te-tengo que hablar con Esme

–Oh. – Respondió este –No te preocupes por mi madre, estoy segura que no le molestara lo nuestro

"Lo nuestro" sono tan bien que fue inevitable sonreír.

–¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunte con curiosidad. Después de que los chicos nos pillaran besándonos, Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron para formular el interrogatorio, y no pude ni siquiera echar una mirada hacia atrás para verificar la expresión de Edward

_-¡Te la devolveremos en un rato! –_ Había dicho Alice.

–Estaba con Emmett y con Jasper – se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué te dijeron? – Pregunte con burla. Sabía que Emmett y Jasper no eran Rosalie y Alice, así que sería interesante saber sobre las conversaciones de los chicos.

–Bueno. Jasper había sospechado algo, y no me sorprende. Y sobre Emmett…. Créeme, no querrás saber que fue lo que me dijo.

–Oh.. – comencé a reír. No sabía que le habría dicho, pero conociendo a Emmett como lo conozco, sospechaba más o menos.

–¿A dónde fue Kate? – Pregunte. Edward descompuso un poco su expresión.

–Se fue a casa luego de que te fueras. Seguramente seguirá visitando a Alice. Aunque es lo menos probable, tomando en cuenta como están las cosas.

–Hummm… Ya – respondí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

–Bella, deja de hacer eso – me regaño

–¿Qué cosa?

–Provocarme. Aunque eso sea inconscientemente

Y luego se agacho para besar mis labios.

* * *

**Hola Gente bonita! ¿Me quieren o no me quieren? ¡Espero que si porque yo si los quiero! xD  
No se ustedes, pero segun yo... Me bote con este cap ( Y no es por lucirme ) Pero es que me encanto el resultado. Tomando en cuenta que yo no soy muy buena para eso de "Reconciliaciones" xD  
Y ya entramos a Semana Santa! ¡Al fin podre descansar de los profesores que no me dejan en paz! Tengo tooda una semana libre, y me reincorporo a clases el 6 de abril. Asi que, tengo rato de sobra para ponerme a actualizar todos mis Fics, y escribir para mas caps nuevos.  
Ok, no hablo mas. espero les haya gustado el cap, si es asi, diganmelo. Si no les gusto algo, tambien diganmelo.  
Se les quiere. Cuidense, y pasen una boniita semana  
Vicky  
**


	14. Mi Familia

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Hola! Quiero agradecerles enormemente por los 18 reviews del cap anterior, gracias a eso, ya tengo mis queridos 100 reviews! aunque tengo 101 xD  
Miles y miles de gracias a todas las que me han apoyado. Y creanme que valoro mucho sus comentarios  
Bueno, las dejo en paz porque sen que esperaban con posesas por este cap xD**

**

* * *

**

**Mi Familia**

–¡Bella! ¿Estás lista? – Me llamo Edward, mi novio -Si, me encontraba más que contenta con esa denominación, y casi salto de la alegría cuando me lo propuso oficialmente- Desde el otro lado de la puerta

–¡Dame un momento! – Respondí mientras acomodaba con impaciencia mi blusa manga larga color vino tinto –Regalo de Alice en otras de sus "Sesiones de compras" – Y me dedicaba a arreglar la maraña en mi cabeza a la que se le denominaba cabello.

–De acuerdo, no tardes mucho – Notaba a Edward… ¿Ansioso?

Descarte la idea restándole importancia, mientras continuaba desenredando mi cabello. En mi mente acudían varios recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en el último mes, y sonreía para mis adentros a todos ellos. Por supuesto, no podía olvidar las miles de veces que Emmett se burlo de mí por mi cara ruborizada cuando Esme y Carlisle aparecieron por esa puerta, sonrientes, luego de su cena romántica, el día en que Edward y yo revelamos nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro. Incluso aun me ruborizo al recordar el momento. Recordaba perfectamente cada detalle

.

–¡Chicos! Hemos llegado – Había gritado Esme desde el piso de abajo. Yo mordía una de mis uñas con nerviosismo, y no paraba de hacer sonar el suelo con mi zapato. Edward acaricio mi mano en un intento de relajarme, luego entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y les dio un apretón.

–Bella. Relájate, no debes temer a nada – Me había dicho Edward tratando de apaciguar mi ataque de nervios. Ambos nos encontrábamos en la cocina, sentados en las sillitas del desayunador. Ya que no cedí ante su petición, aunque mi mente lo quisiese, el había volteado mi mentón y me había besado dulcemente en los labios, en ese momento, todos mis miedos se adormecieron temporalmente. Y Edward sonrió satisfecho con el resultado. Dios, de alguna manera y otra, Edward siempre terminaba calmándome de alguna manera. _Y como me gustaba que me calmara._

–Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

En ese momento, Esme y Carlisle aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina tomados de la mano, y nos miraron saltadamente. Ambos se percataron al mismo tiempo, de que Edward y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, y, cuando alzaron la mirada nuevamente, sonrieron inconscientemente. Esme, como siempre lo ha hecho, me sonreía de modo que los ánimos volvían y las inseguridades se escondían hasta el fondo, Carlisle, más bien dibujo una sonrisa extraña, entre sarcástica y dulce, y sus ojos tenían un brillo picaron, o algo parecido

–Mama, papa. Queremos decirles algo –Comenzó a decir Edward, cuando vio que yo estaba inmutada, y que mis mejillas habían adquirido su frecuente rubor.

–Aja – Había dicho Esme, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, Carlisle repitió el gesto más serio, pero podía ver claramente la diversión pintada en sus ojos.

–Bella y yo… Estamos juntos – Explico con orgullo y decisión. Como quisiera poder decir esa frase sin hiperventilar. No es que estuviera arrepentida de eso, para nada, solo que... Estos tipos de conversaciones no se me dan. Era incapaz de observar a Esme a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza, aun no sacaba de mi cabeza que ella había escuchado mis gritos de reclamo horas atrás.

–¡Al fin lo admitieron! Ya me estaban saliendo raíces – Carlisle rodo los ojos y nos regalo una sonrisa ––¿Era eso? Es noticia vieja – Juro, por la tumba de mi madre, que mi boca estaba abierta hasta el tope de la impresión.

–¿Lo-lo sabían? ¿Cómo? Apenas si lo acordamos hoy.. – Titubee tímidamente. Esme corrió su mano y acaricio la mía con dulzura.

–Cariño. Esto ya se veía venir desde hacía muchísimo. Me extraño que tardaran tanto en darse cuenta – Mis cejas aun permanecían alzadas, y Edward se encontraba a mi lado, mantenía una seria expresión, pero era fácil ver que estaba tan sorprendido como me encontraba yo – Soy una experta para notar esta clase de cosas, y sus ojos expresan lo que las palabras no dicen – Se encogió de hombros cómicamente, seguramente tratando de calmar mi tensión.

–Oh – fue lo que alcance a decir, mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas (De nuevo) ¿Tan obvios éramos? ¿Todos en esta casa sabían que estábamos enamorados desde hacía mucho tiempo, menos nosotros mismos?

_Que bolas_ – Pensé internamente.

–Cariño. No te agobies. No tenemos objeción alguna por lo de ustedes, así que no tienen de que preocuparse – Aseguro con una sonrisa. Edward apretó mi mano con dulzura, y pude entender que con ese gesto, estaba tratando de decirme "Te lo dije"

Escuchamos un ruidito, como si alguien tratara de contener una risa. Esme cerró los ojos y suspiro con un gemido suave, como si quisiera mostrarse molesta.

–Emmett – Reprendió hacia la nada. Emmett apareció por la entrada de la cocina, y cuando me vio, torció su gesto, como si se estuviese riendo a sus adentros. ¿Cómo Esme sabía que se trataba del?

–Sabes que no me gusta que te escondas detrás de las paredes - le Regaño.

–Madre. Que te hace pensar eso…. – Luego me observo de nuevo, y no pudo contener su risa –¡Tuviste que haber visto tu rostro! – Exploto a carcajadas.

.

–Bella ¿Estás viva? – Volvió a llamarme Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–¡Aja! – Volví a decir. No lo soporte más, así que abrí una de las gavetas de mi tocador y saque un frasquito de Silicón para el pelo, que me había regalado Rosalie para mantenerlo controlado. No me gustaba usarlo mucho, pero hoy era el primer día de clases en la secundaria de Forks y quería parecer presentable. Una vez que lo unte por mi cabello, pase mis dedos sobre él y lo peine de nuevo. Mi cabello opto su forma ondulada hasta las puntas, y el friz se aligero.

Tome mi bolso y mi botellón pequeño de agua, lo introduje en él. Cuando abrí la puerta Edward estaba recostado en una pared frente a las escaleras, cuando alzo la mirada me sonrió y se acerco hasta mí. Me observaba de arriba abajo.

–¿Estoy mal? – Pregunte preocupada. El soltó una risa y se acerco hasta mí para abrazarme la cintura.

–Estas preciosa. Me encanta como te luce esa blusa – Aclaro, y yo me sonroje, por supuesto.

Joder, estaba harta de esto.

–Gracias – Le bese en la mejilla –¿Vamos?

–Sí – Me tomo de la mano con impaciencia y bajamos las escaleras. Cuando estábamos a medio camino en medio de la sala, Edward se posiciono detrás de mí y cubrió mis ojos con sus manos.

–¿Qué haces?

–Es una sorpresa – Respondió mientras me guiaba hasta la entrada. Intente retirar sus manos de mi rostro, pero él me lo impedía.

–Odio las sorpresas, lo sabes – Le recordé

–Esta te encantara – Respondió la vocecita soprano de Alice, y pude sentir su presencia a mi lado.

–Mas que encantar, te fascinara – Hablo Jasper, a mi costado derecho.

–Humm… - musite yo cruzándome de brazos, frunciendo los labios con falsa molestia.

Casi tropiezo con la escalerilla de la salida, (Que raro) Pero, supuse yo, ya que Jasper lo venia venir me sostuvo de los codos para que no cayera. Odiaba no ver nada, si no podía mantenerme en pie con los ojos abiertos menos lo haría cegada.

–De acuerdo. A la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… ¡Tres! – Exclamo una Alice animada y Edward aparto sus manos de mis ojos. Cuando los abrí y mire hacia delante, solté un jadeo, llevando las manos a mi boca, tan fuerte fue mi expresión.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos contemplaban. Y las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos después de parpadear varias veces, aun sin poder creérmelo. Edward paso un brazo por mi cintura y beso mi sien.

–¿Qué te parece? – Susurro.

–Edward… Esto, es… agh – No pude contener mi felicidad, así que lo abrace con fuerza, descargando toda la felicidad que sentía, demostrando todo el aprecio que sentía por todos ellos.

Cuando voltee nuevamente el rostro, una sonrisa ancha surco mi rostro. Y me abrace a mí misma.

Frente a mí, depositado en el suelo, estaba la Chevrolet Pickup Truck de mi padre. Estaba perfecta, tal como la recordaría siempre. Y a pesar de su vejez, y de estar muy pasada de moda, siempre la querría, me fascinaba esa camioneta. Era el recuerdo más valioso que tenia de mi padre.

Carlisle apareció de la nada y apoyo una mano sobre mi hombro, yo me gire hasta él y le abrace con fuerza, para luego, depositar un beso sobre su mejilla.

–¡Carlisle! Gracias gracias gracias gracias …– Repetí un montón de veces, el me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió.

–Me alegro de que te gustara la sorpresa. No le hemos pintado ni modificado nada, porque no sabíamos si querrías eso – Explico

–¡Oh! ¡Esta perfecto!..Pero.. ¿Cómo la has hecho? – ¿Cómo diablos la había traído? Esa camioneta se supone que estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Con mis abuelos. Era mía, por supuesto. Pero había aceptado que tendría que dejarla cuando me viniera para Forks.

–Digamos que la trajeron por correo – Soltó una carcajada — Tengo mis métodos, Bella. Y ya hable con tus abuelos, no tienen ningún problema.

–¡Oh Dios! Carlisle. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy – Esme también salió de la casa, y por supuesto, corrí hasta ella y le di un enorme abrazo.

Seque mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y fui hasta mi camioneta. La acaricie, recorriéndola mientras le daba la vuelta, observándola, contemplándola. Luego me adentre en ella, y sentí un alivio al aspirar el común olor a menta y tabaco para pipas.

Me baje de ella y luego contemple a los demás. Todos estaban presentes, y me sonreían ampliamente, felices por mi felicidad. Y, en ese momento, comprendí una cosa.

_Aquí_ pertenecía.

Les regrese la sonrisa, expresando con ella todo el agradecimiento que solo podía expresar mediante ese gesto. Al parecer ellos recibieron la indirecta, y ampliaron su sonrisa de manera imposible.

Pose mis ojos sobre los de Edward, que irradiaban felicidad. Me guiño un ojo, y sus labios se movieron. No necesite concentrarme mucho para saber lo que decían. Era claramente un "Te quiero"

Observe los rostros de Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, y Edward. Los rostros de mi familia.

Conduje mi coche con una extrema felicidad. Me encantaba tener un poco de privacidad con el coche, extraño, si. Pero era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña. Este auto me encantaba.

Cuando le dije a Edward que deseaba conducir sola hasta la escuela, manejando mi Chevy, asintió con una sonrisa, y me dijo "Lo que desees"

Por supuesto no era estúpida. Conocía a Edward muy bien para saber que detrás de esa mascara de aceptación y desinterés, se encontraba algo nervioso porque condujera este auto. Pero no protesto, así que oculto su preocupación lo que pudo, solo por hacerme feliz.

Edward era divino.

Cuando estacione en el aparcamiento de la escuela; Ya Edward estaba al lado del copiloto, abriéndome la puerta.

Tomo mi mano y me ayudo a bajar del auto. Luego entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y beso mis cabellos.

–¿Lista para tu primer día de escuela? – pregunto mientras caminábamos por el aparcamiento.

–Algo así – Conteste abrazándolo por la cintura.

–¡Sera Genial! ¡Ultimo año! Uf… – Comento Alice apareciendo del aire. A su lado estaban el resto de los chicos.

Cuando entramos por la puerta de la entrada al lugar, algunos se nos quedaron viendo. Aunque, en realidad, la mayoría a Edward y a mí. Cuando me fije de que muchas de las chicas del instituto me miraban fijamente. Y baje la mirada con pena. No necesitaba tener vista panorámica para saber de que muchas de las chicas me estaban lanzando dagas por los ojos.

Alice se puso a mi lado, y enrollo su brazo en el mío.

–No les hagas caso –Me susurro en el oído, rodando los ojos –. Son unas zorras. Solo están arrechas porque Edward nunca les prestó la más mínima atención de la que te presta a ti ahora – Explico.

Mordí mi labio con impresión. Solo ver de reojo, necesitaba, para comprobar que aquellas chicas eran el doble de hermosas de lo que yo era. ¿Cómo pudo Edward ignorarlas?

Rosalie pareció saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, porque se coloco al lado de Alice y me hablo en voz baja.

–Alice tiene razón. Son todas unas cualquieras, unas putas, y unas necesitadas. Solo ignóralas – Intervino Rosalie y una chica que estaba a su lado, me lanzo una mirada desagradable. Rosalie la detecto, y la miro con repugnancia. Si, Rosalie era muchísimo más directa, y parecía disfrutar el humillar a todas esas chicas con solo una mirada.

Cuando llegamos hasta la secretaria para que nos entregaran nuestros horarios, me decepcione al notar que solo compartía con Edward la clase de Biología.

–No te preocupes. Soy todo tuyo el resto del día – Aseguro con una sonrisa de lado; la que más me encantaba, la que más me deslumbraba, la que mas aceleraba mi corazón.

–Y los fines de semana – Agrego Emmett y Jasper le dio un empujoncito en el hombro.

Cuando sonó el timbre de entrada. Todos nos despedimos y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Edward me acompaño hasta mi primera clase, Castellano, y en la entrada me atrajo hacia él y rozo dulcemente mis labios.

–Pásala bien – Deseo acariciando mi mano.

–También tu – Respondí y le di un piquito en los labios. Luego sonreí y me adentre al salón.

Cuando llegue en él, no alce la mirada para ver si alguien me observaba. Camine derechito hasta un puesto en una esquina al fondo, y coloque mi bolso en el suelo.

Un chico que estaba a mi frente, se giro para observarme. Su cabello era rubio, y sus ojos eran azules. Su piel tenía un tono amarillento y me dio una sonrisa de ánimos.

–Hola. Me llamo Mike Newton, Bienvenida – estreche mi mano con la suya a modo de saludo y le regrese la sonrisa

–Gracias. Bella Swan – Respondí

Mike me cayó bien de inmediato. Era bastante agradable, pero hablaba más que una pantera borracha. Así que, durante su conversación sobre los alumnos de Forks y de los profesores, el clima, y las vacaciones, yo solo me limite a asentir y sonreír con educación.

El tuvo que parar cuando el nuevo profesor – Revise mi planilla de horario para ver el nombre – Burner se adentro al salón y nos dijo de una "Buenos días, pónganse en parejas, comenzaremos a trabajar"

Mi compañera fue una chica llamada Ángela Weber. Era muy amigable, dulce, y comprensiva. Nos entendimos y congeniamos de inmediato, y éramos un buen equipo. El nombrado Mike se coloco de pareja con una chica llamada Jessica Stanley, que me saludo de buena manera y me hizo reír un par de veces; Pero, al igual que Mike, hablaba sin parar.

Nosotros cuatro casi éramos un equipo, y no algo individual en parejas. Durante el resto de la clase nos prestamos más atención entre nosotros que en la clase. El profesor no pareció darse cuenta.

Luego de esa clase vino Cálculo, mi peor pesadilla. Ángela y yo tocamos juntas en esa clase, y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra durante esta, mientras la profesora hablaba y hablaba sin parar, y yo sin entender prácticamente nada. Ángela me ayudo en varias ocasiones.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, todos los alumnos salieron disparados por la salida. Ángela y yo esperamos sentaditas hasta que el gentío desapareciera, y luego caminamos juntas hasta la cafetería. Me despedí de ella cuando observe a los chicos sentados en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, ella respondió que no había problema, y se sentó en una mesa junto a Mike, Jessica, Erick y Lauren. A Erick y a Lauren los conocí en clase de Calculo; Erick me cayo genial, pero Lauren…. Digamos que no era muy buena ocultando su desagrado hacia mí. Gire la viste para observar nuevamente a los chicos. Emmett estaba haciendo unos gestos con las manos, que aparentemente decía algo gracioso, ya que provocaba la risa de todos. Pero me extrañe de no ver a Edward junto a ellos.

–Aquí estas – Murmuro su voz aterciopelada tomándome de la cintura. Me sobresalte brevemente, y luego le regrese el abrazo – ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–No está mal. Conocí a un par de amigos, luego te los presentare.

Ambos nos acercamos hasta la mesa donde estaban los chicos, y nos sentamos junto a ellos.

La campana sonó nuevamente. ¿Tan rápido había pasado media hora? No me percate del tiempo mientras Emmett no paraba de contarnos chistes machistas, obviamente intencionados para provocar a Alice y Rosalie. Ambas le lanzaban llamas por los ojos, yo solo me reí un par de veces, restándole importancia al asunto.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra próxima clase, biología. Al entrar al salón, nos sentamos juntos en una mesa en medio de este, y aburrida, me puse a hacer dibujos y garabatos sobre mi cuaderno, mientras Edward jugueteaba con mi brazalete.

Timbre de salida. Todos nos fuimos corriendo debido a la lluvia.

En la comodidad de nuestro hogar, terminamos pasando la noche entre películas de terror, y luego Edward y yo nos fuimos hasta nuestra hamaca en el jardín, para contemplar las estrellas

* * *

**Corto, lo se.  
Ok. Se que algunas esperaban el cap con anterioridad, y que algunas querran ahorcarme. Y se que les dije que posiblemente actualizaria mas seguido esta semana, pero tengo razones muyy justificables  
A ver, la primera, ¡Me salio salida para la playa! No la tenia planeada, y creanme que acepte sin vacilar. Es que necesitaba desestresarme con urgencia, ademas de que estoy mas palida que un vampiro (¿Jaja? si, mal chiste)  
Lo segundo. Comprendan, no solo tengo esta historia. Tambien tengo otras dos que con las que estoy trabajando y actualice cada una.  
Tercero. estaba MUY corta de inspiracion. Y por eso lo corto del cap. Pero espero que les haya gustado, Lo hice con mucho amor =D  
Bueno, eso es todo. Las quiero mucho, y mil gracias de nuevo  
Vicky**

P.D: Tratare de actualizar nuevamente para este sabado o domingo (Ojo no es seguro) pero lo intentare

**Chao! **


	15. ¿Matar a Emmett es un crimen?

****

Todos los personajes de esta historia, inclusive Edward (Lamentablemente T_T) Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me encargo de manejar sus vidas y de hacerles pasar unas cuantas rabietas xD

* * *

**Hola! Aqui vengo actualizando de nuevo. Tres dias despues de mi ultima actualizacion. Esque ustedes has sido tan buenas conmigo! Se lo merecen. Hice este cap con muchisimo cariño y empeño, porque se que les gustara ;)**  
**Gracias por las alertas de favoritos y comentarios que llenan mi bandeja. Son las mejores.**  
**Ok! Ya no las interrumpo con mi parloteo.. Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**¿Matar a Emmett es un crimen?**

El salón de clases comenzó a moverse flexiblemente, como si hubiese lanzado una piedra al reflejo de algo en un lago, provocando que se desfigurara y adaptara otras formas fuera de la original. Las caras de los alumnos dejaron de parecer humanas. Les salieron colmillos, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Me miraban como si fuese un pedazo de carne, y los colmillos comenzaron a agrandarse y alargarse, hasta que llegaron hasta el comienzo de su mentón. Me veía a mi misma allí, plantada en el suelo. Observándolos a todos con completa indiferencia, como si nada anormal estuviera pasando. El lugar comenzó a adaptar varios colores. De un momento a otro, las paredes dejaron de ser el frecuente azul celeste que siempre poseía, a ser un horrendo color mostaza. El piso comenzó a fracturarse, y mariposas salieron elevadas de debajo de la tierra. Cuando volví a observar a los alumnos, ya no eran vampiros. Ahora eran payasos, payasos horrendos, de aquellos a los que huía en mis fiestas de cumpleaños que preparaban mis padres cuando tenía cinco o seis años. Di un paso adelante, y me tropecé. Solté una carcajada. La puerta se abrió, mostrando el rostro sonriente de mi madre, y mi padre estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban carcajeándose, se reían, y me lanzaban besos. Sus rostros comenzaron demacrarse hasta parecerse a los anteriores rostros vampíricos que todos los alumnos del aula habían tenido ratos atrás. Pero sus ojos en vez de escarlata, eran dorados. Las mariposas se ciñeron alrededor de las cabezas de ambos, como si fuesen pelucas. Y comenzaron a agitar las alas. Comencé a reír, por lo gracioso de la situación. Esto era absurdo. ¿Qué hacían mis padres aquí? ¿Y con mariposas en la cabeza? ¿Era acaso una nueva tendencia de la moda? ¿Incluyendo los colmillos y la sangre?  
Los alumnos dejaron de ser payasos, y volvieron a convertirse en vampiros. Pero, al igual que mis padres, sus ojos eran café dorado. Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear alrededor.  
La turbina de un avión al pasar retumbo con su pitido por toda la habitación, y lleve mis manos instintivamente hacia mis oídos, para tratar de apagar el molesto zumbido. Cuando volví a observar a mis padres, ya habían desaparecido.

Me desperté alterada, sudando, y confusa. Una cálida mano apareció de la nada y acaricio mi mejilla. El contacto era único de una sola persona.

–Bella, ¿Estás bien? – La preocupada voz de terciopelo de Edward pregunto en la oscuridad. Abrí los ojos de nuevo, y los pose hacia arriba. El cielo estaba oscuro, como la boca de un lobo, y despejado. Pero las estrellas resplandecían con brillo y esplendor, no había una sola nube que cubriera la luna llena. Ambos seguíamos en nuestra hamaca.

–Si – Asegure, ladeando mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Edward estaba a mi lado, la luz de la luna hacia que su piel se tornara plateada, hermosa. Los hilos dorados de su cabello se movían con el sople del viento, y la luz, resaltaba a la perfección el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, que me miraban con atención. Su mano se deslizo desde mi mejilla, hasta posarse en mi cintura. –¿Hace cuanto que me dormí? – Pregunte.

–La verdad es que no lo sé. Me dormí después que tu – Dijo jugando con mis cabellos, enrollándolos con sus dedos.

–¿Te desperté?

Se encogió de hombros

–Supongo, no lo sé. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quede dormido, o si he dormido de verdad, ¿Quién entiende esto del sueño? – Luego, se le escapo una risa que trato de contener.

–¿Qué? – Pregunte con curiosidad, jugueteando con los cabellos de su nuca.

–¿Qué es lo que soñaste? – Inquirió con ojos divertidos.

–Muchas cosas raras. Había vampiros, y payasos. También estaban mis padres… y mariposas. Muchas mariposas. También me tropecé – No lo recordaba bien. Pero si tenía vagas imágenes. Yo y mis sueños locos. Ninguno tiene sentido.

–Ya –Rio de nuevo – Hasta en tus sueños eres torpe – Le pegue en el hombro con suavidad, sabiendo que solo lo dijo jugando conmigo.

–Humm… ¿Por qué no me has pasado a la cama cargando?

– Es que… Digamos que me he estado divirtiendo los últimos diez minutos. No parabas de reír, o gemir. Decías cosas como "Pelucas" o "Abejas"

–Qué vergüenza – Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrace. Odiaba que Edward me escuchara mientras me dormía, era lo más vergonzoso del mundo.

–También me llamaste – Comento en mi oído.

–¿Si? – Pregunte temerosa.

–Aja. No es la primera vez. Y me gusta, no te apenes – Agrego

–Ah – Me ruborice. ¿Qué más era capaz de decir en sueños?

–¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama? – Pregunto. Yo alce la cabeza y lo mire con sarcasmo y picardía, riendo internamente por lo que había dicho – Sabes a lo que me refiero. No le busques el doble sentido – Se retracto, apretando mi cintura a propósito, haciendo que me dieran cosquillas.

Me reí y luego le bese en la boca.

* * *

Edward me llevo a la escuela al día siguiente en su Volvo plateado. Ya que mi Pickup se puso chistoso, y no quería arrancar esta mañana, así que tuvimos que llevarlo al taller. Edward estaba feliz de llevarme hasta el instituto, y yo estaba de brazos cruzados en el auto, observándolo mientras conducía.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, los demás chicos ya estaban allí. Edward y yo éramos los que estábamos retrasados por haber llevado a reparar mi camioneta. Nos acercamos a ellos, y juntos entramos al instituto.

–¡Bella! Hoy estarás en dos clases conmigo – Comento Alice a mi lado– Historia y artística. Y Rosalie estará con nosotras en Educación Física.

–Genial – Asentí.

Más adelante, nos encontramos con los chicos con los que había hablado ayer. Ellos se percataron de mí, y me sonrieron.

Todos me saludaron con un "Hola"

–Chicos les presento a Ángela, Jessica, Mike, Erick, y Lauren – Dije señalando a cada uno. Alice les dio un "Hola " Entusiasta, Emmett asintió con la cabeza, y Edward les sonrió con educación. No necesite presentar a mi familia hacia los chicos, sabia claramente que todo el mundo los conocía.

–Un placer conocerlos – Hablo Ángela con una tímida sonrisa.

–Sí que es un placer – Agrego Lauren mirando a Edward.

Ok. Yo no era una mujer para nada violenta ni grosera pero.. En este momento lo que más deseaba en el mundo era arrancarle cada uno de sus cabellos. Digo, ¡Soy una mujer! Es lo más normal que este celosa. Aunque enojada, sería una descripción más acertada. Por supuesto, no lo estaba con Edward, ya sabía que tenía ojos solo para mi, y como lo agradecía. Pero eso no quería decir que no mantendría vigilada a Lauren desde ahora.

–Bueno, fue un gusto, nos vemos después – Dijo Alice tomándome del brazo, yo arrastre a Edward conmigo, Alice a Jasper, y Rosalie y Emmett simplemente nos siguieron.

–Que descarada – Critico Rosalie echando hacia un lado su melena rubia.

–¡Sí! Hubiera sido lo mismo que ver a un trozo de carne – Le dio la razón Alice con un bufido. Yo tenía los labios fruncidos en una muestra de desagrado, que se me fue imposible ocultar en ese momento.

–Me encanta cuando te pones celosa – Murmuro Edward al oído, y luego me dio un sonoro besito en la mejilla.

–No estoy celosa – Asegure, muy poca segura de mi misma. Yo y mi bipolaridad.

Edward me acompaño hasta mi próxima clase, Matemáticas. Se despidió con un beso -Un poco más largo- Y yo, completamente ruborizada entre a la clase bajando mi mirada, sin girarme a ver si alguien me observaba. Eso de ser la nueva estudiante era definitivamente un contra en mis expectativas.

Al igual que en el resto de las clases, me senté hasta el fondo. Y luego saque mi Ipod de mi bolso, Saque mi libro de "Romeo y Julieta" Que había leído un millón de veces, y decidí ignorar a todo mi exterior hasta que mi respectivo profesor llegara a dar la clase.

Una voz muy particular me dejo helada en mi asiento.

–¿Bella? – Saludo confusa. Y luego se acerco hasta mí, y no pude hacer otra cosa que alzar la mirada, para toparme, por supuesto, con la persona más inesperada que habría imaginado.

–Hola Kate – Conteste tragando seco. Ella me regalo una enorme sonrisa de reconocimiento.

–¡Bella! Que gusto que estudies aquí – Se sentó a mi lado.

–Sí lo mismo digo –Respondí entre dientes. ¿Por qué diablos solo había una escuela en Forks?¿No se pudo ir a estudiar a la reserva? Suspire, resignada. No es que odiase a Kate, no me caía mal. Pero ella lastimo a Edward, y eso de alguna manera me afectaba a mí también. Así que digamos que no estaba del todo confiada.

Durante el resto de la clase no paramos de hablar. No sé cómo era posible que Kate me cayera bien, trate de odiarla, pero no pude. Era amigable y agradable, además de que sabía hacerme reír y la note bastante responsable y atenta a las explicaciones del profesor. Se veía tan dulce y amigable que se me revolvían las tripas hasta lo más fondo. No logre odiarla, pero claro que si le guardaba algo de desprecio. Porque, ¿Cómo pudo ella lastimar a alguien como Edward, Una persona tan pura y tan buena? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo ir? No es que me arrepintiera, ¡Dios! No sé qué haría yo sin Edward. No quería que volvieran jamás. Pero aun así no terminaba de entender que fue lo que impulso a Kate a tratar a Edward como lo hizo. ¿Egoísmo? ¿Desinterés? ¿Confusión? ¿O acaso simplemente, tal como yo la había escuchado, no quería atar a Edward en una relación de larga distancia? Sea como sea, de alguna manera le dabas las gracias. Porque, de no haber sido así, tal vez Edward y yo no estaríamos juntos.

Por supuesto, en ningún momento, mencione que estaba con Edward.

–Y dime Bella, ¿Eres amiga de los chicos? ¿O un familiar?

–Bueno, digamos que soy un poco de las dos cosas – Sonreí – Soy adoptada por Carlisle.

–Oh – Dijo sorprendida – ¿Y hace cuanto de eso?

–Desde Julio – Respondí, mientras garabateaba sobre mi cuaderno.

–Ya. Por eso me extraño verte en casa de los Cullen. Es raro que llevaran alguna amiga, aunque bueno.. Yo antes los iba a visitar…

–Ah – ¿Qué más podía decir?

–¿Y porque Carlisle te adopto a estas altura?

Y dale con la pregunta. Odiaba que me preguntaran eso.

–Bueno… Yo.. Mis padres fallecieron hace unos meses.. Y Carlisle era el hermano de mi padre. Así que me cuido – Me encogí de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

–Oh. Lo siento. No debí preguntar.

–No importa – Me encogí de nuevo de hombros, y allí finalizo la conversación.

Cuando sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase, Artística, Kate me acompaño hasta allí, ya que a ella también le correspondía esa clase conmigo.

Alice ya estaba allí, por supuesto. Hablaba animadamente con Ángela, que estaba a su lado. Cuando se observo para mirarme, noto a Kate. La miro con intriga y sorpresa por un momento antes de cambiar la expresión, así que, con toda educación, le sonrió a mi vecina. Kate le saludo con la mano y fue hasta su encuentro.

No fue lo más cómodo del mundo. Alice y Kate hablaban sobre una revista de moda. Podía notar el esfuerzo que hacia Alice en que no se mostrara su evidente incomodidad ante Kate; Seguramente ella, al igual que yo, se sentía algo agobiada porque ésta había lastimado a su hermano. Pero aun así, en ningún momento se mostro desagradable.

.

Timbre del almuerzo. Ahora sí que venía lo peor. Que Edward la viera.

Salimos las tres juntas, yo casi no hable mucho durante el día, solo me limitaba a asentir y contestar con monosílabos. Y tal vez, decir una que otra oración para liberarme de la tensión. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, visualice a Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie ya estaban sentados en su mesa habitual, charlaban animadamente mientras que Rosalie se encargaba de mirarse en un espejito de mano, mientras retocaba su cabello. Kate se paró en seco cuando lo observo, y luego se giro hasta nosotras.

–Este… Creo que nos vemos después – Dijo notoriamente asustada.

–De acuerdo, Hablamos – Se despidió Alice y me tomo del brazo, como siempre. Ladee la cabeza hasta Kate y asentí como despedida. Cuando nos acercamos a la mesa, Edward observaba a Kate mientras esta se sentaba en una mesa, de aparentes conocidas. Ya que todas la recibieron con un beso en la mejilla y con gran entusiasmo.

Me senté a su lado y le toque el hombro. Este volteo y me regalo mi sonrisa torcida.

Emmett comenzó a hablar sobre la broma que pretendían hacerle los alumnos al profesor de Salud, pero yo no le preste atención.

–Hola. ¿Estás bien? – Pregunte a Edward.

El me miro pensativo y confundido. Se encogió de hombros.

–Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Pregunto pasando por alto el asunto de Kate. Si él hacia eso, yo también haría lo mismo.

–Supongo que bien. Hoy tengo educación física – Torcí el gesto con desagrado. Retiraba lo dicho anteriormente, odiaba calculo, pero Educación Física….. Esa sí que era mi "Peor Pesadilla"

–Lástima que no podre estar allí para evitar que te caigas – Se burlo juguetonamente y yo rodé los ojos.

–Yo también.

Coloco su mano sobre la mía, que estaba descansando en la mesa. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y bostece.

–Tengo sueño.

–Yo no.

–¡Hey! Hellooo.. Estamos aquí – Se quejo Emmett agitando la mano, con una muy bien imitada voz de homosexual – Se que están en la etapa del amor y todo eso… Pero tienen familia, ¿Saben? ¿Es mucho pedir su atención siquiera durante la hora del almuerzo? Gracias, la gerencia – Finalizo.

Edward y yo reímos con ganas. Emmett era perfecto para sacarte una sonrisa.

–Ok. Emmett, tengo toda mi atención puesta en ti – Dijo Edward, observándolo atentamente de manera graciosa.

Reí más. Y luego se paso algo por mi cabeza.

–Oye Emmett, ¿No se supone que debas estar en la Universidad? – Pregunte con curiosidad. Emmett y Rosalie acababan de cumplir los 19 años. Ya deberían estar en la universidad, ¿No?

–Sí. Pero cuando nos adoptaron, decidimos estudiar junto con el resto de los chicos, para que siguiéramos parejo – Me aclaro Rosalie, y se encogió de hombros.

–¡Oh! Eso es muy dulce – Comente con ternura.

–Es mejor. Así entramos juntos a la Universidad, es posible que estudiemos en la misma – Intervino Alice con emoción – ¡Y tu también! Así que, iremos todos. Sera Genial.

Sonreí ante la idea. ¡Gracias a Dios, por que tuviera la edad de Edward! O casi.

La campana sonó y todos nos levantamos a regañadientes. Segundo día de clases, y apostaba un montón a que todo el mundo ya quería irse de aquí.

Camine junto Alice hasta la clase de Historia. Donde estaba con Jasper. Los tres nos sentamos al fondo y comenzamos a charlar animadamente. Luego de 20 minutos, nos anunciaron que el profesor no había podido asistir por problemas personales, y teníamos la hora libre.

Durante esa clase, Jasper y yo nos dedicamos a jugar domino. Uno que estaba guardado en el estante del salón, y que nosotros, sin la autorización de nadie, habíamos tomado y utilizado a nuestro antojo. Hasta el punto en que cuando nos fastidiamos de jugar, comenzamos a hacer torrecitas con los dominós, concursando por cual torre soportaba más tiempo sin caerse. Luego me instale en una conversación con Jasper sobre las posibilidades de que el mundo se acabara en el 2012 –Si que no teníamos nada que hacer – Por supuesto, ninguno gano. Ya que estábamos hablando simplemente para que el tiempo pasase rápido, aunque fuera relativo. Alice solo se dedico a mandar mensajes por su BB **(N/A Blackberry)** a Rosalie.

El timbre sonó y suspire de alivio y de terror a la vez. Alivio: Se acabo la maldita hora, Terror: Educación Física.

Edward me acompaño a esa clase, por supuesto. No se despegaba de mi cuando podía.

Una vez en el gimnasio, este me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un beso sencillo en los labios, tomando en cuenta la presencia del profesor y del resto de los alumnos.

–Nos vemos más tarde.

–Aja – Respondí antes de darle otro efusivo piquito en los labios. El me sonrió y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

Cuando me gire para hablar con el profesor, allí estaba Kate.

Me observaba, y las emociones eran más que evidentes en su rostro; Sorpresa, tristeza, decepción, y pasó a molestia. Luego las apaciguo, cuando se percato de que la miraba. Me acerque hasta ella mordiendo mi lengua con fuerza, de alguna manera, sentí pena por ella. Aunque de alguna manera se lo merecía. Aun así, supuse que le habrá sorprendido mucho el enterarse de esa forma.

–Hola – Le salude.

–Hola – Trato de forzar una sonrisa – No sabía que tu y Edward estaban juntos… – Su voz se apago hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

–Si… – No sabía que mas decir.

–Está bien. Sabía perfectamente que había posibilidades de que Edward estuviera con alguien cuando llegara.

No respondí. Me dirigió una mirada hostil e indiferente, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin despedirse. Para luego reunirse con sus amigas.

Rosalie y yo nos pusimos juntas en equipo para la clase de hoy. Íbamos a comenzar con Voleibol, mi peor tortura.

Después de finalizada la ya nombrada tortuosa clase de educación física, me dirigí derechito para la salida. Donde Edward me esperaba recostado sobre su volvo. Me acerque hasta él y le bese en la mejilla.

–Estoy muerta – Confesé metiendo mi mochila por la ventanilla trasera de su auto.

–Me imagino. Hoy también tuve educación física. Digamos que mi profesor es un poquito más estricto que el tuyo. Siempre, por casualidad, me asignan con él desde hace tres años. Creo que en parte el me mantiene en forma – Soltó una carcajada. Humm… ¿Eso explica lo bueno que está Edward? Si eso es así, ¡Por mi está bien!

Me reprendí internamente. Yo y mis pensamientos indecentes

–¿Nos vamos?

–De acuerdo – Respondí y Edward me abrió la puerta del Volvo. Me subí, y Edward rodeo el coche hasta llegar al otro lado. Una vez allí encendió el motor. Coloco su CD de Muse, y ambos nos sonreímos.

–Solo cuando se está aburrido…– Susurre y el extendió su sonrisa.

–Ahora lo estoy.

– Y no hay un buen contador de chistes…

–No soy Emmett– Ambos reímos, y comenzamos a cantar.

Edward arranco el auto. Y lo último que vi antes de voltear hacia mi ventanilla derecha, era la mirada de Kate sobre nosotros.

* * *

–Muy bien Jasper. Perdiste – Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Torcí el gesto, como si hiciese una mueca con la boca, y le lance una mirada envenenada.

–Tramposo. Jugaste sucio – Se quejo Jasper

–Una apuesta es una apuesta– Sentencio encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su billetera, donde extrajo 50 dólares. Se los entrego a Emmett a regañadientes y este le sonrió con victoria.

–Sabia que al final terminaría recuperando mis 50 dólares – Dijo Emmett con aires de superioridad. Jasper rodo los ojos. Yo gruñí

-¿Saben que me caen mal? - Me queje prendiendoles fuego con la mirada.

-Vamos Bella. Ya te desquitaste, y creeme. Eso me dejara una marca - Dijo sobandose el hombro. Yo rode los ojos.

Se preguntaran que tengo que ver yo en todo esto. Y créanme que yo todavía me lo pregunto.

¿Qué era yo, más que una víctima de su vil apuesta? No tenía que pagarle a Emmett con dinero, pero si le tuve que pagar con algo peor. Mi orgullo.

Si. La apuesta era sobre mí.

¿Cuál era la apuesta?

¡Ser capaz de hacer sonrojar a Bella 8 veces en un día!

¿Y qué tal? ¡Emmett lo logro! Ha superado su propio record.

¿Cómo lo ha logrado?

Utilizando varios métodos de burla, haciendo que mi vergüenza y él se liaran para conspirar en mi contra.

¿Cuánto ha tardado?

No fueron más que seis horas. Ni siquiera fue un día completo.

A veces pienso que algo abre hecho en mi vida pasada. Tal vez hacerles males a las demás personas para ponerlas en vergüenza. Si, seguramente Dios se estaba desquitando y me mando de nuevo a la tierra para pagar el Karma.

¿Cuáles fueron los hechos?

Los más vergonzosos de mi vida.

Sonrojos numero 1, 2 y 3: Habitación de Edward.

¿Qué tiene de malo estar en la habitación de tu novio, demostrando tu amor, con unos simples besos y abrazos? Ninguno. Pero a Emmett le vale un comino. Así que, aquí vienen las primeras tres razones para querer ahorcarlo.

Edward y yo estábamos sobre su cama, besándonos, por supuesto. Mientras veíamos "Diario de una pasión". Pero al parecer ambos nos prestábamos más atención que a la misma película.

Emmett entro a la habitación, que estaba cerrada, interrumpiéndonos. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, muy… No, bastante, sospechosa.

–Vaya. "El diario de una pasión" Perfecta película para despertar pasiones – Insinuó con un resoplido. Mi cara ardió. Numero uno, listo.

El sonrió ampliamente.

–Vete de aquí. Emmett –Gruño Edward, tirándole una almohada.

–¡Que malhumorado! ¡Solo entre a saludar! No creo que estén haciendo bebes tan pronto – Mi cara volvió a arder. Número dos, listo.

–Emmett…

–De acuerdo hermanito. Ya me voy – Camino hasta la entrada, pero de pronto se detuvo, y comenzó a hurgar algo entre su pantalón. Luego lo lanzo en el aire, y Edward lo atrapo en un ágil movimiento. Cuando abrió la mano para observarlo, sus ojos se agrandaron.

–¡¡Emmett!! – Grito antes de ir corriendo tras su hermano.

Recogí lo que sea que había tirado Edward al suelo antes de salir de la habitación persiguiendo a Emmett.

Era un condón.

Sonrojos numero 4 y 5: En la cocina.

Estaba hurgando entre la almacena algo para comer, simplemente porque soy una ociosa.

Emmett entro a la cocina, y de inmediato me puse alerta. A sabiendas que venía a fastidiarme.

–Hola Bella – Saludo indiferentemente. Si claro Emmett, y te creí.

Le mire desconfiada.

–Oye… Quería disculparme por lo que había hecho allá arriba. Fui bastante desconsiderado – Se disculpo con sinceridad. Y yo le creí. Error.

–¿En serio?

–Por supuesto. ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido dejarles uno solo? Te he comprado un paquete – Y luego coloco un paquete de condones sobre la mesa de la cocina. La sangre inmediatamente se acumulo en mis mejillas, que se volvieron calientes.

–¡Emmett! – Grite enojada.

–¿Qué? ¡Oh! Lo siento. No se tus gustos. Aquí esta otro,– Y coloco _otra _caja en la mesa. Y decían "Con sabor a uva"

Me sonroje violentamente de nuevo. Y comencé a hiperventilar.

–¡EMMETT!

El se encogió ante mi grito y salió de la cocina gritando:

–¡No te preocupes! ¡Te daré otro en tu cumpleaños en caso de que se te acaben!

Sonrojo número 5 y 6: Piropos

Estaba montada sobre una sillita en el jardín, de puntillas, tratando de colocar un poco de semillas sobre un huequito de un roble, del árbol que estaba en el. Mañas mías. Me gusta alimentar a las aves, ya que aquí se ven muchas.

Alguien paso a mi lado y me dio una nalgadita. Yo me gire violentamente, para comprobar que se trataba de Emmett.

–Bella. Cuidado, que podrías traer zamuros – Insinuó alzando las cejas.

–¡Emmett! – Volví a quejarme cuando mi rostro se encendió.

–¿Qué? Es verdad. Esa pose está realmente sexy.

–¡Emmett!

–¡Dios! ¡Eres la primera chica que conozco que se molesta por un piropo! Deberías estar orgullosa – Dijo fingiendo exasperación y desconcierto. Me relaje. Hasta que a mitad del patio, yendo a la casa, se topo con Edward, que iba caminando despreocupadamente hasta nosotros –Deberías inscribir a Bella en clases de Yoga. Ha estado muy estresada últimamente – Le comento. Sacudió la cabeza con falsa molestia y se adentro a la casa. Edward me miro confundido y yo solo me salte a sus brazos, tratando de apaciguar las ganas que tenia de ir tras Emmett y arrancarle la cabeza.

Sonrojos numero 7 y 8: Una noche de películas.

–¿Qué tal si vemos Titanic de nuevo?– Pregunto Alice alzando la caratula, haciendo que pudiéramos apreciarla.

Emmett alzo la mano como si fuese un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso para hablar.

–¿Qué? – Pregunto Alice con una mirada rara. Dios mío, ¿Y ahora qué?

–¿La de Titanic tiene escenas para adultos? – Pregunto como si de un santo de tratase.

–Pues claro – Contesto con una obvia mirada.

–Ah – Contesto – Recomiendo que no la veamos.

–¿Y por qué no? – Pregunto posando sus pequeñas manos en cada lado de su cintura.

–Porque Edward y Bella puedan ponerse algo "Calientes", y arruinaran nuestra noches de películas.

Lo mire con ojos como platos, y gruñí, mientras mi cara se coloraba.

–¡Emmett! – Gritamos Edward y yo a coro. Iba a terminar quedando ronca de tanto gritar su nombre. Rosalie y Jasper comenzaron a reír sin parar. Y Alice le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! – Como si lo que vi en la habitación no fuera nada.

–¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Alice dirigiéndose a mí, atenta a mi respuesta.

No pude responder.

–Emmett está exagerando, Alice. No hemos hecho nada – Me defendió Edward lanzándole una mirada envenenada a su hermano.

–Pero lo harán. Así que me tome la molestia de regalarle a Bella algo de protección. Pero… Bella, ¿Cuándo quieres que te diga cómo usarlos?

¿Es posible sentir el rostro más caliente? ¡Seguro parecía un tomatico!

No le grite. Pero trate de respirar para calmarme… ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué ahora la agarro conmigo?

Mi ira se apodero de mí. Y no pude controlarme. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba que echaba chispas. Emmett se sorprendió y encogió ante mi mirada.

–Sera mejor que corras – Le amenace, sin una pizca de burla.

Emmett salió corriendo, y no sé como fui más rápida que él y lo alcance. Encaramándome en su espalda, empujándolo, haciendo que ambos nos adentráramos en la cocina.

–Estas me las pagaras, Emmett – Le dije antes de morderle en el hombro con toda la fuerza que pude. El jadeo con fuerza.

.

Sonrei al recordar eso. Definitivamente, esperaba que ese mordisco le haya dejado una marca muy, _muy _permanente.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merece Review?  
Ok. Les digo, no tienen idea de como disfrute escribiendo este capitulo. Y como rei, mientras las ideas venian en olas a mi cabezita perversa. Lo de Emmett fue a ultima hora, ni siquiera estaba planeado. Pero cuando la idea se me vino encima, no pude negarme. ¡Creanme que no! Incluso... ¿Pueden creer que incluso me sonroje escribiendo este cap? ¡Dios! Jajaja!  
Ok. Lo de Kate... ¡Sip! seguira fastidiando. No es mala, Aclaro de una. Pero no es inocente tampoco. Por el momento estara quieta. Pero luego se nos pondra malcriada xD  
Bueno.. ¿Me regalan siquiera unos 15 reviews? Me levantaran el animo! Que por cierto lo tengo en el suelo..  
****Preguntas, dudas, sugerencias... Cualquier cosa se las aclaro si oprimen el botoncito de abajo que paso de ser verde, a tener un globo a un lado. Y dice REVIEW (Mas indirectas? Dios. Soy una comprada xD)  
Saludos. Cuidense muchisimo! Y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion  
Vicky.  
**


	16. Rapunzel parte I

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es de mi completa propiedad. **

* * *

**Hola! antes de comenzar, mil disculpas... porque.. creo que soy lo peor que existe! es que me he dado cuenta de que yo jamas respondo los comentarios de los anonimos! T_T Soy la peor persona del mundo... Por eso comenzare a contestarlos por aqui, asi que ya saben. Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntarme que yo respondo =D**

**Cheriluv: ¡Ok Cheri! No te sientas presionada. Cuando quieras me comentas. Solo me conformo de saber que te gusta mi historia y de que la lees :) ... Gracias por tus comentarios!**

**Loquibell: Nah, Kate no sera mucho fastidio por ahora. Pero tengo mis trucos bajo la manga! ya veremos que hara Kate xD**

**Genii: Que me comentaste tres veces en un solo cap! y comentar otros mas, dandome a saber tu opinion y tu entusiasmo con la historia... xD gracias. ¡Eres argentina! me encanta ese pais... quisiera ir algun dia.**

**Lorena: ¿Tambien lees mi otro fic de fruta prohibida no? Creo que eres tu :). Ok, gracias por comentar y que te guste la historia!**

**Anabel: Eh! alguien vnzolano leyendo mi fic =D. Jeje! que emocion. Me alegro de que te guste la historia! y gracias por comentarme en los capitulos, me subes muchisimo el animo xD.**

**Tambien agradezo a otros anonimos como: Zoe, Giise Cullen, ++Zoe++, Sthefanie, Pau, 1221, MilixChan, Paulina, Kelianight, Paula, , Isa, Lolaa, Barbara de Chile, Ari, triix2402 (A la cual cumpli el deseo de los celos de Edward,,,, aunque no fue la gran cosa. No te preocupes, mas adeltante habra Edward MUY celoso xD) Y los Anonimos. Gracias por sus comentarios. Sus opiniones positivas son lo que necesito luego de un arduo dia de mi Reten (Liceo xD)**

**Tambien doy las gracias a los No anonimos a los que no puedo responder por un mensaje privado debido a mi despiste o poco tiempo... Solo respondo algunos... y no todos, lo siento. Pero sepan que aprecio sus opiniones =D**

**Bueno! dejo de fastidiarlas. Porque se que estan anciosas por el cap... asi que.. ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Rapunzel I**

–Bella… Bella, Cariño... –Escuche la voz de un ángel, llamándome desde las penumbras. Me sentía completamente atrapada en aquella oscuridad que me invadía, y no me permitía abrir los ojos. Como si mi cuerpo no quisiera acceder a las voluntades de mi mente, así que estuve luchando durante un buen rato para salir de mi inconsciencia y mi flojera. Si, no me había golpeado la cabeza ni estaba en coma, era más sencillo que eso, estaba durmiendo. Suficiente razón para no querer reaccionar.

–Humm.. –Bueno, en realidad lo que quise decir fue "Vuelve en media hora" Pero mis labios no respondían. Dios mío, incluso una pequeña y razonable parte de mi consciente coherente me reprochaba: Eres una dormilona. Levántate. No seas morsa. Pero no podía.

–Mi amor, tienes que levantarte… –Susurro de nuevo, muy cerca de mi oído. ¡Sonaba tan lindo cuando me decía amor! Sentí un contacto cálido sobre el hueco entre mi cuello y mi mandíbula, y me estremecí. Eran sus labios. Luego deposito tres besitos leves, pero bastante persuasivos. El sabía perfectamente mi reacción ante su toque, y lo estaba usando en mi contra para despertarme. Fanfarrón.

Y hasta allí llego mi hora de sueño.

De inmediato me desperté, abriendo los ojos con cuidado, y enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con lentitud y pereza. Pude sentirlo a mi costado izquierdo, así que me vire, quedando recostada sobre la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo y hundí mi cara en su pecho, inhalando y suspirando profundamente. La verdad odiaba que Edward me viera recién levantada, pero es que estaba tan calientita la cama, a diferencia de él, que lo sentí helado. Posiblemente debido a que él se habrá levantado más temprano que yo, y el clima era frio. Así que con la mano derecha, tantee con los ojos cerrados en busca de la cobija para arroparme, y a el también. Edward lo hizo por mí, arropándonos a ambos.

El rio por lo bajo.

–Bella, abre los ojos –Susurro, y su aliento choco contra mi rostro. Humm, menta con chocolate, los caramelos favoritos de Edward. Ahora si me provocaron unas ganas enormes de besarlo.

A cambio de eso, cedí a su petición. Abrí los ojos nuevamente, y allí estaba él, sonriéndome con aquella sonrisa matadora capaz de convertir mis piernas en gelatina y mi cerebro en solo humo.

–Ok, ya estoy despierta –Luche por que mi voz sonara lo menos patosa y ronca posible. Me incorpore en un movimiento regular, sentándome en la cama. Me maree un poco y cerré los ojos con fuerza, para recuperarme. Luego volví a abrirlos y bostece. –Vuelvo en un momento –Me levante de la cama de un salto y me fui al baño. Me lave la cara para despabilarme y me cepille mis dientes. El cabello lo iba a dejar hecho una maraña, la verdad no me importaba.

Salí del baño y me recosté nuevamente en la cama, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas al frente de Edward. Luego puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo bese. Tal como sospechaba, sus labios sabían a menta y a chocolate. El me devolvió el beso a buena gana, y perduro un poquito más de lo necesario.

–¿Qué hora es? –Pregunte cuando me aleje para respirar.

–Son las ocho y media –Respondió. De inmediato le mire incrédula y a la vez, un poquito enojada.

–¿Me has despertado, a las ocho de la mañana, de un día domingo? –Pregunte irritada. Aunque esa irritación era injusta. Pero era prácticamente imposible apaciguar mi mal humor matutino.

–Tengo una buena razón –Rio entre dientes, mirándome con diversión, posiblemente burlándose internamente de mi.

–¿Y cuál es? –Pregunte bostezando de nuevo.

–Feliz Cumpleaños –Musito, y yo me quede hecha un madero. ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? ¡Como me he podido olvidar de mi propio cumpleaños! Definitivamente, la idiotez era una de mis características primordiales no queridas. Le mire a los ojos y él me miraba con una ceja levantada, seguramente preguntándose mi extraña reacción. Yo le sonreí dulcemente y le abrace.

–Gracias –Respondí.

–Lamento despertarte tan temprano, no quería hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo –Comento con una mueca.

–No te preocupes. Quisiera yo que me despertaras así todas las mañanas –Murmure acariciando el cabello de su nuca. Sonrió de lado.

–Lo tomare en cuenta –Contesto –Pero es que pensé que tal vez preferirías despertarte a lo lento, a la forma en la que Alice te tiene preparada.

–¿Qué cosa? –Pregunte.

Mi duda fue respondida un segundo después.

La puerta se abrió de repente, alterándome a mí, pero al parecer no a mi acompañante. Por ella entraron Emmett y Alice y gritaron: _¡Bella!_

Salte ante aquel grito. Y mire cómplice a Edward, gracias a Dios que el había venido a despertarme antes, si casi me ataco despierta, no quería imaginar el coma en el que decaería por la sorpresa si estuviese dormida.

–¡Edward! ¡Eres un aguafiestas! Ya la despertaste… –Se quejo Emmett como un niño pequeño.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Grito Alice eufóricamente y salto en la cama, apartando a Edward prácticamente de un empujón y tomándome en brazos. Edward gruño y se levanto de la cama. –¡Levántate dormilona! ¡Hoy nos espera un largo y genial día!

–¿Ah si? –Pregunte.

–¡Sip! Hoy es tu cumpleaños, eso quiere decir, que tienes unas cuantas responsabilidades –Aclaro como si se tratara de un profesor enseñando a un alumno. Le mire con ojos muy abiertos.

¿Y ahora que me va a hacer Alice?

–¡Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Grito Emmett y me levanto de la cama, me elevo en el aire y me hizo girar. Luego me deposito en el suelo y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Yo le mire con mala cara. Aun no olvidaba su pequeñas bromitas realizadas cuatro días atrás.

–No me mires así. Te pedí perdón cinco veces.

–Sí, y fue cuando todavía tenía mis dientes clavados en tu hombro, y tú suplicabas que te soltara –Le recordé

–Bueno. Tienes razón, pero en serio, lo siento –Volvió a disculparse y lo mire a los ojos, dándome cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

–Te perdono –Acepte con un suspiro.

–Gracias Bells –Me dio otro beso en la mejilla largo y sonoro, y desapareció escaleras abajo.

–Bueno Bella. Quiero que te bañes, y te vistas, porque vamos a salir –Dijo Alice como si yo no tuviera ninguna contrariedad ni objeción, y se fue encaminando hacia la puerta.

–¿Salir? ¿A dónde? –Pregunte con ojos muy abiertos. Dios mío, que no sea lo que estoy pensando precisamente.

–De compras –Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –¿O acaso crees que permitiré que uses cualquier cosa para tu cumpleaños? No señor, no conmigo –Y salió azotando la puerta.

Me quede con la boca abierta, y muda de la impresión. ¿Por qué a mí? Odio las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Gemí con frustración y me esparrame sobre mi cama, Edward a mi lado estaba callado, y podría jurar que se mordía los labios con fuerza para no reír. Al mirarlo fruncí el ceño, irritada de lo que sea de lo que estaba riéndose.

–Ya oíste a Alice. Debo asearme y cambiarme, así que por favor –Dije señalando la puerta para que saliera. Estaba molesta. El me miro con aquellos ojitos irresistibles e hizo un tierno puchero con sus labios. Estaba tan lindo que no pude resistirme. Con un suspiro de derrota, me lance a sus brazos y estampe mis labios con los suyos, besándolos dulcemente.

Cuando me metí en la ducha, deje que el agua caliente recorriera cada esquina de mi cuerpo. Tenía ganas de quedarme una hora en la ducha, pero pensé mucho en el malgasto del agua.. No sería justo gastar el pobre 1% de agua dulce que quedaba en el planeta para satisfacer mis necesidades superficiales. Pero aun así decidí tardar un poco más de la cuenta.

Trate durante un momento de bloquear los pensamientos que querían asomarse hacia afuera, pero fue bastante difícil, ya que la parte masoquista de mi persona quería con ansias repetir el recuerdo, y se lo permití. No perdía nada con hacerlo, ya lo había perdido todo mucho tiempo atrás.

Mi mente viajo al pasado, a mi cumpleaños número 17. Mis padres, a costa mía, habían planeado una pequeña fiesta en la casa, sabiendo aun que no me gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños. Pero esa fue, definitivamente uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Mi madre lo había arreglado todo. Había decorado la casa con luces y globos. Ella era bastante decorativa y tenía una gran imaginación, nuestro hogar durante un momento podría haberse parecido a aquellas fiestas que siempre transmiten por televisión, pero solo en la decoración. Habían invitado a algunos cuantos amigos del instituto que consideraba amigos en realidad. Ese día, podría decirse que fue la primera vez que disfrute de una fiesta, ya que la música, la comida hecha por mi madre, y mis amigos bastante entusiastas, lograron hacer que mi día resultara miel con hojuelas. En ese momento me había arrepentido aquellas palabras que le había dicho a mi padre, aquella mañana luego de que ambos me despertaran con un beso, y me hubieran entregado sus dos respectivos regalos; Uno se trataba de una nueva edición de _Cumbres Borrascosas, _y una nueva chaqueta de cuero negra que, extrañamente, contando mi poco frecuente gusto por la moda, me había encantado por completo. _"No quiero una fiesta, me conformo con un pastelito de crema que se vende a cuatro cuadras de aquí" _Le había dicho tomando mis llaves, y yendo hasta la panadería, para comprarme mi pastelillo de crema con chocolate, rutina de todos mis cumpleaños. Al llegar a la casa, mi papa me saco a almorzar a un restaurante a media hora, y habíamos ordenado una ración de parrilla mixta para ambos, que era exactamente lo que comíamos Charlie y yo cada vez que salíamos juntos los dos solos. Cuando llegue a la casa, ya mi madre había terminado con la mitad de la decoración.

Esa noche, una vez acabada la fiesta, yo me encontraba completamente exhausta. Me fui a acostar a las diez de la noche. Pero antes de poder recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mis padres habían entrado a la habitación cerrando la puerta, y ambos tenían una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Hola cariño. Venimos a entregarte tu ultimo regalo" _Había dicho papa

"_¿Otro más? Creo que lo de hoy fue suficiente regalo. Saben que odio que gasten dinero innecesariamente" _Había respondido yo algo adormilada.

"_Pero este te encantara" _Dijo mi madre sacando una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, de color rojo carmesí, y la colocaba sobre mi mano. Yo, expectante y curiosa, jale del hilo que se encontraba amarrado alrededor de la bolsita como un lazo, para liberar lo que sea que habían comprado. Luego, lo saque de la bolsita y lo coloque sobre la palma de mi mano, observándolo detenidamente, para contemplar cada detalle.

El collar tenía un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, y brillaba con el reflejo de la tenue luz de mi lamparita a mi lado. El dije era sostenido por una cadena entrecruzada, de plata, y que era lo suficientemente corta como para que el collar solo alcanzara hasta el comienzo de mis pechos. Me deslumbre con la belleza de la pequeña cadena. Era sencilla, y a la vez con un toque elegante, y por supuesto, era hermosa.

"_Es… preciosa" _

"_Ábrelo. Lo mejor está adentro" _Había dicho mi madre con tremendo entusiasmo, mientras se movía inquieta sobre la cama, seguramente a la espera que acabara con su pequeña e inconsciente tortura.

Acaricie la cadena con la yema de mis dedos, y luego abrí el corazón. Dentro de el había una pequeña foto de nosotros tres. En ese entonces yo tendría unos tres años. El ambiente era como un parque, ya que podía distinguir por atrás los enorme arboles y los columpios a nuestra espalda. Yo estaba sobre los hombros de mi papa, y tenía mis pequeñas manos sobre su cabeza; mis piernas estaban a cada lado de su cuello, y mi padre, me sostenía por las piernas, manuteniéndome balanceada hacia adelante. Al lado estaba Renee, que tenia abrazado a Charlie de la cintura, y reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Charlie, mientras su cabello acariciaba mi piernita. Los tres sonreíamos.

"_Es para recordarte, que siempre estaremos contigo" _

Cuando alce la mirada hacia ellos, podía presentir las lágrimas de felicidad y ternura esperando por salir. _"Gracias" _Había dicho yo, antes de abrazarlos a ambos fuertemente.

Las lágrimas con aparente fin comenzaron a precipitarse de mis ojos, y se resbalaban por mis mejillas, entremezclándose con el agua de la ducha que caía sobre mi cabeza. Cubrí ambas manos con mi rostro, y me agazape en el suelo, y apoye mi espalda con una esquina de la pared, para después envolver mis piernas con mis brazos, escondiendo mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Comencé a sollozar histéricamente. El ruido de mis sollozos se ocultó bajo el sonido de las gotas de agua al caer al suelo.

Hoy sería mi primer cumpleaños sin mis padres

Y como dolía. Como los extrañaba.

Llore durante unos minutos, desahogando aquel dolor que me comía viva. Luego, decidida, me levante algo temblorosa, apoyándome con la llave de la ducha para sostenerme. Le había prometido a Edward dos semanas atrás, mientras ambos estábamos en mi habitación y yo estaba observando una pequeña fotografía de mis padres en una de las gavetas de mi mesita de noche, que dejaría de sentirme desdichada, que trataría en lo posible de enfocarme en mi presente, y que no dejaría que el pasado llegara para torturarme. Yo no podía hacer nada con esto. Yo sabía que No valía la pena sentirse culpable… Pero La verdad es que ni yo sabía porque me sentía culpable por su muerte. Seguramente porque yo les había pedido que tomara un vuelo temprano, para que así llegaran en la noche y yo aun estaría despierta para recibirlos. Ese era el pequeño detalle por el cual yo deseaba golpear mi cabeza con el lavabo. Tal vez, solo tal vez si no les hubiera mencionado el hecho de mi repentino entusiasmo en recibirlos de nuevo luego de sus largas semanas de luna de miel, solo tal vez, aun seguirían vivos. Pero eso es algo que ni yo, ni nadie podría saber por completo.

_Tú no tienes la culpa, Bella. Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Lo que paso fue producto de la casualidad, y también de las pequeñas desgracias que ocurren día a día. Uno nunca sabe cuando la muerte llega, y seguramente a tus padres ya les había llegado la hora, eso era algo inevitable. Uno nunca podrá influir en las decisiones del destino, y tampoco en las decisiones de Dios. Hay que afrontarlas y salir adelante. No quiero que sigas lamentándote por su muerte, ni que sigas culpándote por algo en lo que tú no tienes que ver, ya que eso no traerá más que dolor. Yo también me sentí así, Bella. Pero ahora ya no pienso en eso, solo me conformo con saber que, donde sea que estén, están bien. _Había dicho Edward, mientras cubría mi rostro de besos.

Salí de la ducha secando mis lágrimas. Lo menos que quería en este momento era sentir al resto desdichados.

Saque de mi cajón de la mesa de noche, aquella cadena de plata que había escondido desde la muerte de mis padres. Nadie sabía de su existencia, y tampoco Edward. Me sentía un poco mal ocultárselo, ya que prácticamente no había secretos entre nosotros, pero, esto era algo completamente personal y mío. Hoy, luego de casi tres meses, la usaría de nuevo. La coloque sobre mi cuello, y apreté el dije con fuerza. _Siempre estarán en mi corazón. _Hable en voz alta, para que ellos me escucharan, si lo hacían, de donde sea que estén.

Me mire en el espejo, cruzando los dedos internamente para que al bajar nadie notara que estuve llorando de nuevo, y suspire con desgana.

Una vez vestida, arreglada y decente. Baje las escaleras con las expectativas de ver a _mi familia _en la cocina, como todas las mañanas, desayunando alegremente mientras que yo, la más perezosa del grupo, y recientemente deprimida, bajaba a desayunar.

Escaleras abajo, me tope con Jasper, que iba subiendo con una botella de Pepsi. Inmediatamente baje la mirada, tratando de que no notase mis ojos rojos y lagrimosos.

–¡Bella! –Saludo cuando alzo la mirada y me vio. Luego se acerco a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, y me elevo un poquitico, de modo que mis pies dejaron de tocar el escalón sobre el que estaba parada, pero no me preocupe mucho de que ambos cayéramos, Jasper, al igual que Emmett y Edward, tenía una gran fuerza y un equilibrio que me sobrepasaba por el triple –¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cuántos cumples, 35? –Se burlo depositándome en el suelo.

–18 –Conteste tratando de sonar animada. Luego le quite la botella de pepsi y probé un sorbo, para aparentar que todo estaba bien.

El se rio entre dientes.

–Como sea… –Respondió –Por cierto, te digo desde ahora que te vayas preparando. Alice no es nada sencilla con los temas de cumpleaños –Me aviso y abrió los ojos cómicamente. Yo trague en seco, pensando... ¿Qué me esperara hoy? El subió las escaleras y yo lo observe hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Termine de bajar los últimos escalones que me esperaban. Tal como dije, y como estaba acostumbrada, la familia Cullen estaba allí, desayunando alegremente los muy frecuentes panqueques y huevos.

–Feliz cumpleaños, cariño –Saludo Esme acercándose a mí y abrazándome impulsivamente. Le regrese el abrazo y sonríe forzadamente.

–Felices 18 primaveras –Carlisle me beso en la mejilla y me dio un apretón.

–¿Y Rosalie? –Pregunte, notando la ausencia de la hermana mayor de los Cullen.

–¡Bella! ¡Acá estoy! –Grito Rose a mis espaldas, y me abrazo inesperadamente, provocando que me tambaleara hacia atrás…

–Gracias… –Conteste sin aliento.

El único de la familia que me observaba curiosa y atentamente, era Edward. Este no apartaba la vista de mi rostro, y estaba completamente segura de que había captado mi repentino cambio de humor, que había sido bueno ratos atrás.

Tome una tostada, serví unos huevos y me senté en el desayunador, alimentándome en silencio. Al parecer, el único que había captado mi estado de desanimo, aparte de Edward, aparentemente era Jasper. Quien había bajado a la cocina de nuevo, y se había instalado a conversar con Alice. No estaba al tanto de cuánto tiempo había estado estudiando mi rostro, pero cuando alce la mirada, luego de terminar mi desayuno, el me miraba de la misma manera que lo hacía Edward. No me sorprendí. Jasper era extremadamente perceptivo, y más bien me extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi estado anteriormente, cuando me había saludado en las escaleras. No dijo nada, y Edward tampoco. Ambos sabían perfectamente que no me gustaba hacer público mis sentimientos.

Luego de haberme ofrecido a lavar los platos, tal como hacia todo el tiempo, y luego de un rechazo por parte de Esme con la excusa de las ventajas de ser cumpleañera, más una discusión de mi parte, salí de la cocina para dirigirme al Jardín. Antes de eso, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, lance una mirada a Edward, gritándole con los ojos que me acompañara, el, tan atento como siempre, había captado la indirecta, y me había seguido un rato mas tarde.

Camine sin mirar hacia atrás, sabiendo perfectamente de que Edward me estaba siguiendo. El clima estaba cálido, un poco mas cálido del frio infernal con el que habíamos estados sometidos todos los habitantes de Forks; Aunque ya me había acostumbrado al clima, todavía seguía extrañando el calor del sol acariciando mi piel.

Camine derechito hasta la hamaca del jardín, y me senté en ella de un salto, provocando que esta se impulsara hacia adelante, y luego se meciese en ambas direcciones. Edward, en absoluto silencio, se recostó a mi lado y ambos nos dedicamos a observar hacia la nada. No necesitaba explicarle a Edward lo que sucedía, y tampoco el necesitaba preguntarme, ya que, ambos sabíamos perfectamente la causa de mi depresión. Era uno más de mis episodios. Aunque, había pasado bastante tiempo sin que hubiera llorado por mis padres; si lo veía de esta manera, el no pensar en ellos apaciguaba el dolor, y así, la parte más pequeña de mi cerebro lo pasaría por alto y se dispondría a no perjudicarse a sí misma con las reproducciones de aquella noticia, transmitida por televisión nacional, sobre un vuelo que había explotado en el aire sin explicación de la causa. Aunque ahora que aquella partecita se había adormecido, y la parte real de mí misma se había despertado percatado de que el mundo era como era, y no como lo tenía pintado, había vuelto a caer en el abismo.

Edward permaneció callado a mi lado, se inmuto, y solo se limito a acariciar mis cabellos.

–Lo siento, te prometí que no volvería a llorar. Pero supongo que soy mala manteniendo mis promesas –Edward no respondió. Sabía que no estaba molesto, solo se sentía impotente, odiaba hacerlo sentir así. Pero era algo inevitable. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin pensar en ellos… Que el solo mero atisbo de recuerdos de una infancia feliz arruinaban el lienzo colorido que tenia grabado en el interior de mi mente, en el que me encontraba yo, completamente feliz y despreocupada, disfrutando de una vida que podría llamarse completa.

Pero sabía que las cosas no eran así.

–¿Sabes? Me gustaría que hubiera alguna manera de poder comunicarme con ellos, si quiera para preguntarles si están bien, aunque estoy seguro de que es así. –Hable de nuevo, terminando el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros –Supongo que me gustaría volver a escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Tampoco respondió. Y la verdad que se lo agradecí. Necesitaba expulsar mis pensamientos, y, necesitaba ser escuchada.

Alce mi rostro hacia el suyo, topándome con el comienzo de su mandíbula. No sabía en qué momento Edward me había ceñido en sus brazos, y ahora mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho. El no me miraba, estaba contemplando algún punto fijo en la nada, pero luego sintió que lo estaba observando. Agacho su rostro, y sus orbes verdes se toparon con las mías, fusionándose, como si el estuviese en el fondo de mi alma.

Dejando atrás aquel sentimiento de angustia, y solo limitándome a percibir los sentimientos y sensaciones que se despertaban con la visualización de sus ojos, me apoye a los lados de la hamaca, impulsándome hacia adelante, y ataque los labios de Edward, provocando que ambos nos sorprendiéramos de mi propio impulso. El, tan consternado como yo, posiblemente estaría considerando la idea de charlar con Carlisle para preguntar sobre los posibles síntomas de la bipolaridad; y yo, solo me concentraba en desahogar mi ansiedad con aquel beso bastante ansioso, desesperado y con aquel matiz doloroso. El respondió el beso gustoso, pero preocupado.

Tras unos momentos, me aparte de él y volví a mi posición anterior, tomando aire, ya que me sentía ahogada.

–Disculpa – Edward esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa. Y acaricio mi mejilla.

–No tienes por qué. Además, creo que me ha encantado el beso… –Contesto y yo reí, pasando mi brazo por su pecho.

Nos sumimos en un silesio apacible, muy típico de nosotros. Ahora no me sentía mal. Estaba decidida a no pensar más en eso, decidida a no llorar por mis padres. ¿Por qué lamentar la muerte de unos seres, que en realidad, no estaban muertos? Estaban vivos y me cuidaban, lo sabía. Lo habían prometido.

–¡Bella! –La vocecita soprano de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos. Y gruñí, estaba muy cómoda donde estaba –¡Me dijiste que irías a subir a acomodar tus cabellos, no que Edward terminaría de desordenarlos! –Grito y yo me sonroje. Edward a mi lado se carcajeo e ignoro el comentario de su pequeña hermana.

–¡Hay Bella! –Escuche a Rosalie quejarse, con un gemido infantil –¡Edward!, ¿Podrías prestarnos a Bella por,... No sé, ¿El resto del día? ¡Necesitamos alistarla para esta noche! Después continuaran donde se quedaron –Prometió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–Sera mejor que me vaya con ellas… –Susurre y Edward hizo un puchero –Sinceramente, prefiero entregarme solita con un moño rojo a que ellas vengan a buscarme personalmente. Sabrás tu con mas perfección que yo como son –Comente.

–De acuerdo –Beso mi frente y luego inhalo –Esperare con ansias su regreso esta noche, Srta. Swan –Beso el dorso de mi mano –Estaré ansioso por entregarte mi presente.

* * *

La tortura no había cesado, hasta el sonar del pequeño cronometro, sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba a mi lado, anunciando que deberían de ser las siete de la noche. Alice, completamente satisfecha consigo misma, y Rosalie, con una sonrisa de complementación y autosuficiencia, suspiro y acomodo sus cabellos. Ambas habían acordado que solo tardarían nueve horas en transformarme y dejarme completamente lista.

Claro que por mi parte, estaba algo exhausta, pero no lo suficientemente exhausta como para perderme esta celebración. No es porque quisiera celebrarla, porque la verdad no era un antojo, era porque simplemente no quería hacer sentir mal a la familia, y mucho menos mostrar mi contrariedad ante Rose y Alice, ya que, ambas se encargarían de torturarme de alguna manera.

En realidad el día resulto ser extenuante, pero relajante a la vez. Comenzó la carrera a eso de las diez de la mañana, cuando ya estábamos en el centro comercial en Seattle. Igual que la última vez, habíamos explorado las tiendas del centro comercial de arriba a abajo, en búsqueda del atuendo perfecto. No fue fácil, aunque, gracias a Dios, yo no tuve que encargarme e influir mucho. Solo las seguía como si de un cachorro me tratase, y me esparramaba sobre alguno de los asientos de las tiendas, mientras ellas mismas se encargaban de analizar y juzgar si las ropas de la tienda por sí mismas.

Mientras ellas se encargaban de todo, las palabras de Edward aun rondaban por mi cabeza… ¿Cuál será el regalo de Edward? La curiosidad me estaba matando.

Almorzamos con una Pizza deliciosa preparada en un buen restaurante, y después aun, con los estamos completamente saciados, seguimos con nuestra exploración en la selva amazónica.

Una vez encontrado todo lo necesario para pasar de ser Betty la fea a una Rapunzel, regresamos a la casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. De inmediato me dirigí a la habitación de Edward para verlo, o esconderme ocultándome bajo su cama o algo por el estilo, pero Alice y Rosalie me lo impidieron y me arrastraron hasta mi habitación. Mientras Alice preparaba mi tina caliente, vertiendo varios líquidos jabonosos para "hidratación y exfoliación", y Rosalie sacaba de su enorme cartera su Quit de tortura (Maquillajes y demás) Yo estaba desvistiéndome y peinaba mis cabellos. Rezando porque no duraran mucho arreglándome. Infinidades de veces les pregunte qué diablos me tenían preparado, que necesitase tanto arreglo de mi parte. Pero ambas se negaron a contestarme con la excusa de que "Era una sorpresa"

Tras el baño, comenzó la hora de acomodarme.

Yo solo estuve sentada, inmóvil casi por completo, mientras Rose y Alice se encargaban de la manicure, pedicura, el cabello, el secado y los bucles. Solo cerré los ojos y prácticamente me quede dormida. En esa hora de sueño, mientras la manicure secaba y los rollos en mi cabeza responsaban para adoptar en un rato algo parecido a las ondas, Alice y Rosalie se bañaron y vistieron a la velocidad de la luz.

No exagero cuando digo que tardaron casi una hora en maquillarme. Y perdí la cuenta de las cantidades de productos que derramaron sobre mi rostro. Pero según pude observar de reojo, era base, corrección de ojeras, polvo, y una cosa extraña, como una base sobre los ojos y debajo de estos. Rose me explico que era para evitar que el maquillaje perdure más tiempo. Unos cuantos minutos en la que se dedicaron a hacer sombras con diferentes colores difuminados en mis parpados, y luego, mas y mas toques de polvo. Luego comenzaron con el rímel y el lápiz de ojos, y fue, según mi opinión, lo peor del asunto.

"_Abre los ojos" "Cierra los ojos" "Mira para arriba Bella" _

Arriba-abajo-abre-cierra-Enano-gigante….

Cuando mantenía mucho tiempo la vista fija hacia arriba, y me ordenaba a que la bajara de nuevo, el dolor que se producía en mis ojos era insoportable. Como si alguien los hubiera lastimado desde afuera.

El lápiz fue el que termino de acabar el ajuste de mis ojos. Odiaba el lápiz de ojos, me hacia llorar.

Duraron alrededor de cinco minutos discutiendo sobre que labial debería utilizar.

_¡Rojo coral!_

_¡No! ¡Rojo carmesí!_

_¡Coral!_

_¡Carmesí! _

Luego de su disputa, ambas acordaron por un color rojo carmín. Aja... ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

Yo no logre vestirme, fueron ambas la que prácticamente me vistieron a mí, y para mayor colmo, cubrieron mis ojos con un paño para que no viera ni el vestido, ni los accesorios, ni los zapatos. Cerré o desvié los ojos la mayor parte del proceso para no arrepentirme luego de la vista. Me colocaron sobre un par de tacones que eran prácticamente un arma mortal

–¡Listo! –Ambas gritaron cuando terminaron.

Y mi boca se fue hacia abajo, cuando me observe en el espejo.

–¡Estas preciosa! –Grito Rosalie nuevamente.

Sobre mi cuerpo, reposaba un hermoso vestido de color verde esmeralda, que se ceñía a mi Figuera de una manera tan linda, que no lo creí posible. Era corto, más arriba de las rodillas, y se amarraba por la parte de atrás de mi cuello. El vestido esmeralda tenia diferentes tonalidades del mismo color, que eran claras al comienzo del vestido, hasta que al comenzar por la mitad de mi estomago, se difuminaba hasta adoptar un color esmeralda más intenso.

Observe los zapatos, que eran plateados y brillantes, pero no les preste mucha atención.

Lo que si observe de verdad fue mi rostro, y me quede impactada con lo que vi.. ¿Esa era yo?

Mis ojos marrones estaban cubiertos por el espesor del verde que los rodeaba. Mis parpados tenían un contraste bastante pareció al del vestido, entre verde esmeralda, plateado y blanco. Los ojos eran delineados por una línea negra que los rodeaba por completo, haciendo resaltarlos, y que se vieran más grandes y expresivos de lo normal, y las espesas y largas pestañas negras estaban perfectamente moldeadas y curvadas hacia arriba, dándole un toque de dulzura a mis rasgos. Mi cara estaba pulcra, lisa, y sin ninguna imperfección. Tenía un pequeño rubor esparcido por mis mejillas, y mis labios estaban pintados por un fuerte color carmín. El cabello caoba caía sobre mis hombros como una cascada, y estaba perfectamente liso y brillante, mientras que en las puntas, se desarrollaban los hermosos bucles que hacían que pareciera una de esas chicas de portada de revista.

–Esmeralda… –Murmure observándome sin apartar la vista del espejo.

–Como los ojos de Edward –Acoto Alice –Se que te fascinan sus ojos. Y me pareció que te agradaría ese color….

–Me encanta –Respondí interrumpiendo su frase. Mientras aun no lograba creer mi apariencia esta noche.

¿Quién imaginaria que podría llegar a ser Rapunzel?

* * *

**Hola! Holota,,, Alo,,, Hello! xD Aqui Victoria Masen Cullen.. ¡Me he cambiado el nombre! ¿Les gusta? es que solo Victoria y un monton de numeritos me tenian aburrida.. Ademas, este nuevo nombre es el que adopte desde que me case con Edward...¡Pero no le digan a nadie! Shhhhh .... xD  
Gracias por los 20 Reviews del cap pasado ... Eso me animo a escribir mas rapido, ya que, este cap deberia haber tardado mas dias... Pero lo termine rapidito. **  
**Ya que el capitulo era muyy largo, tuve que dividirlo en dos, asi que la prox semana publicare la segunda parte**  
**¿Les gusto el cap? **  
**Ahora les dejo para que piensen: ¿Cual sera el regalo de Edward? ¿Que le regalara Emmett? ¿Cual es la fiesta sorpresa para Bella? ¿Bella se controlara, o se pasara de copas? ¿Cual sera el invitado sorpresa de la fiesta?... Ahi les dejo para torturarlas muajajaja**  
**Jeje! No se molesten por dejarles con el suspenso... Pero como he dicho en varias ocasiones.. No puedo evitarlo xD**  
**Cuidense mucho, portense bien.. (Entre comillas) Y pasenla de lo lindo ^^**


	17. Rapunzel parte II

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y tambien la saga de Crepusculo. La trama o historia si es de mi propiedad. **

* * *

**Hola a todas mis lectoras! Lamento la tardanza, he tardado casi dos semanas en actualizar. No suelo ser asi, casi siempre actualizo semanalmente. Pero veran, he pasado por algo por la que todas las escritoras del fanfiction han pasado, y se denomina "Bloqueo Mental" xD**  
**Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han apoyado y me comentan el fic. En verdad recibir todos los dias alertas de favoritos y comentarios me hincha el corazon de alegria.**  
**Ahora respondo a los anonimos:**

**Cheriluv: Oh Chery, creeme. Yo tambien deseo un novio como Edward T_T**

**Albanys de Black: Nueva lectora! ¡De Venezuela para el mundo! eso es asi... xD.. jee! tratare de movilizar mi mano todo lo que se me permita :)**

**Genii: Gracias, tu tambien serias bienvenida a mi pais =D.**

**Anabel: Oh! tantos cumplidos me hacen ruborizar... xD. Gracias :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo es MUYY largo. Mucho mas de lo que acostumbro, Asi que preparense.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Rapunzel II**

**Bella POV**

–¡Vámonos! Estamos retrasadas –Señalo Alice por milésima vez durante esos cortos, pero a la vez desesperantes diez minutos. Rosalie se encontraba de pie frente al espejo el cual, ratos atrás, había estado yo para contemplar un verdadero milagro, obra y gracia de las hábiles manos de la morena y la rubia a mi lado. Estaba bastante concentrada rizando sus cabellos con un rizador, mientras sus hábiles manos acomodaban las ondas doradas que caían espesas sobre sus escuálidos hombros. El vestido de Rosalie era de un color caoba, un poco más oscuro al castaño de mis cabellos, con una pequeña piedrecilla dorada en medio de su pecho, y con unos tacones altos de oro para combinar. El vestido era llamativo pero a la vez reservado. Podría yo estar bastante hermosa, era algo que aceptaba por completo pero que a la vez me era imposible de creer; Pero Rosalie era el doble de hermosa de lo que era yo, aun en mi mejor aspecto. Sinceramente, Rosalie podría estar vistiendo harapos y se vería genial.

Alice caminaba impacientemente de un lado a otro, sonando el tacón de su zapato en el suave y linóleo suelo de madera. Yo me encontraba recostada sobre la cama, en una posición cómoda pero a la vez cuidadosa, tratando en lo posible en no provocar una sola arruga en mi vestido.

–¿Podrías esperar tan solo unos momentos? Llegaremos en la hora acordada –Respondió Rosalie a Alice, -Por milésima vez- Mientras aplicaba algún tipo de silicón brillante sobre su cabello, para aplacar las pequeñísimas y poco perceptibles imperfecciones de sus hebras rebeldes.

–¿No se supone que aquí Alice es la psíquica? –Pregunte burlonamente, mientras agitaba mis pies arriba y abajo, mirando distraídamente las pequeñas piedrecitas incrustadas en mis tacones plateados de tacón alto.

–No necesito ser psíquica para tener la razón –Aseguro Rosalie con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

–¡Pero qué humilde! –Espeto Alice –¿Ya has terminado?

–Casi… –Murmuro Rosalie acomodando un cabello detrás de su oreja. Luego los esparció sobre la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y los enrollo con sus dedos para terminar los últimos toques a su gusto. Se contemplo a sí misma por última vez, antes de aplaudir con evidente alegría, satisfecha con el resultado. –¡Listo! Ahora sí, podemos irnos.

–Al fin. Ya me estaban saliendo raíces... –Se quejo Alice tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta la entrada. Durante el corto camino tropecé con uno de mis tacones.

–Alice, sabes que te quiero. Y aprecio lo del vestido y todo...

–No te permito cambiar de zapatos, Bella. Así que ni siquiera pienses en repetirlo –Con una mirada hostil, y una voz bastante amenazante, Alice podría llegar a ser más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba superficialmente. En casos como estos, era mejor cerrar la boca con candado y arrojar la llave donde nadie la encontrara. ¿Cómo sabia Alice lo que diría? ¿Precognición? ¿O simplemente era más fácil de leer de lo que creía? Sea cual sea la razón, no volví a relucir el tema de nuevo. Tal vez, si prestaba más atención de la que estaba acostumbrada, podría no tropezar tan frecuentemente.

–¿Qué es eso? –Alice paro abruptamente, y poso sus ojos sobre mi cadena de plata con dije de corazón. Su mano comenzó a inspeccionar mi cadena.

–¡Es mío! –Respondí estúpidamente, apartando su mano de mi cuello – ¡Deja que me lo quede! ¿Por favor? Es mi cumpleaños.. –Dije y Alice aflojo. Hizo una mueca con la boca y luego suspiro.

–¡De acuerdo! Pero solo porque combina con tus zapatos –Agradecí a todos los dioses que no dijera nada más. Seguramente Alice tendría tantas cosas en la cabeza como para interesarse en una sencilla cadena de plata que jamás había visto colgando de mi cuello.

Alice abrió la puerta con evidente desesperación. Se le notaba muchísimo más emocionada que yo respecto a esta pequeña sorpresa. Nadie había querido decirme de que se trataba, ni siquiera Edward. Aunque el tenia muchísimas más razones, y mucho más que ganar si cerraba la boca y no me dijera todo lo que Alice y Rosalie tenían planeado para mí. Aunque, según Rosalie, todos colaboraron con la causa. Incluso Esme y Carlisle, quienes estaban emocionados con mi reacción.

Una vez en la punta de las escaleras, me tome de los barrotes y comencé a bajar con precaución, mirando hacia abajo para que no me cayera con un impulso de torpeza. Era demasiado pronto para comenzar con los accidentes.

Alce la mirada, y allí estaban todos. El primero que entonaba entre el pequeño grupo de espectadores, que esperaban al final de las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus rostros, era Emmett. Vestía un smoking abierto, con una camiseta blanca por debajo y una corbata con tonos dorados y marrones. A pesar de la presentación sencilla, se veía espectacular. Su pose, al igual que siempre, era despreocupada y sobrada. Me miro y me regalo una sonrisa entre dientes, y luego poso sus ojos en Rosalie, a quien contemplo todo el camino de bajada. Jasper, mucho más arreglado y y derecho, apenas si me observo. Se había quedado embobado contemplado a Alice, quien hoy presentaba un vestido corto de color rojo pasión, que se adhería a su figura, haciendo notar o resaltar sus curvas. Cualquiera diría que es bastante sencillo por el exterior, pero en realidad la marca era _BCBG max azria. _Una marca de ropa para nada sencilla ni económica.

Esme y Carlisle estaban al fondo del grupo. Esme lucía un hermoso vestido largo de tonos grisáceos y azul verdoso, de escote. Su cabello estaba liso, y le llegaba hasta más debajo de los hombros. Un maquillaje bastante llamativo, y unos ojos bastante pronunciados y expresivos con tonalidades grises y oscuras. Carlisle permanecía a su lado vestido, al igual que Jasper y Emmett, con un smoking y corbata, de color gris para combinar con su esposa. Su cabello rubio estaba hacia atrás, dándole un aire juvenil. Se veía realmente guapo. Ambos sonreían en mi dirección, dándome ánimos para continuar lo que se había empezado, y yo se las regrese lo mejor que pude.

Edward estaba hermoso. No había palabras suficientemente complejas y acertadas para describir lo increíblemente perfecto que se veía esa noche. Cualquier chica enamorada con locura aseguraría que su novio es el chico más hermoso y perfecto del mundo; Y yo, claramente, estaba pasando por esa faceta. Él, al igual que el resto de los varones, vestía con un traje y Smoking negro, una camiseta blanca por debajo, y una corbata color azul marino. Sus cabellos, al igual que siempre, estaban revueltos y desordenados; Pero lucia increíblemente sexy. Edward esbozo una sonrisa ladina tan bella y exquisita, que tuve que contener el irresistible impulso de lanzarme en sus brazos y comérmelo a besos. Pero claramente reservaría para después ese acto, cuando Carlisle, Esme, y el resto de los chicos no estuvieran presentes.

Trate de ignorar que posiblemente me había detenido en medio de las escaleras para dedicarme a observar a Edward, y que Rosalie tuvo que jalarme del brazo para que siguiera con mi caminata. Así que ruborizada, mire hacia el suelo y trate de apartar de mi mente la memoria de la pequeña, pero bastante poca disimulada risita de Emmett, que me había dejado completamente apenada. Al llegar hasta el final, Alice se fue con Jasper, Y Rose con Emmett. Esme y Carlisle se acercaron hasta mí y me dieron un abrazo entre los dos.

–Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. Estas muy hermosa –Me felicito Esme por segunda vez, y Carlisle me felicito de igual manera.

–Gracias.

–Bueno. Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ¿No querrás llegar tarde a tu propia fiesta, verdad? –Comento Carlisle risueño –¡Vamos, Familia! ¡Son las siete y media, así que disfruten esta noche porque no durara para siempre!

–Tres de la mañana. Tres semanas sin coche al que quebrante la regla –Agrego Esme mirándonos con una advertencia, señalando su reloj plateado de muñeca. Carlisle se giro y nos guiño el ojo sin que su esposa se diera cuenta, y luego articulo con los labios algo parecido a:_ No le hagan caso_

Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron a la salida y se encaminaron hasta el Mercedes negro. Alice se colgó del brazo de Jasper, y Rose del de Emmett.

Apareciendo de la nada, y tomándome por sorpresa. Edward me ciño en sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo le regrese el abrazo y le abrace el cuello con mis brazos.

–Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto –Murmuro Edward contra mi cuello. Su halito caliente produjo que me estremeciera.

–Y tu lo más espectacular con lo que me he topado –Respondí en un mismo tono de voz bajito.

–¿Lista para lo que viene? –Pregunto alejándose de mí, y tomándome de la mano.

–No –Conteste acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo –Pero créeme como deseo un beso.

Los labios de Edward no pudieron hacer contacto con los míos, lamentablemente. Ya que Rosalie apareció de la nada y lanzo un grito de horror.

–¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, Edward! ¡Arruinaras su maquillaje! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó delinear sus labios, para que quedaran tan perfectos como están? Espera a que lleguemos y todos la vean, luego pueden hacer lo que quieran –Con un último gruñido, desapareció por la entrada.

–¿Cómo pueden maquillar tus labios de esa manera tan provocativa, y luego decirme que no puedo tocarlos? –Gruño Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco –Vámonos. Ya quiero llegar a esa maldita fiesta –Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su volvo plateado, donde lamentablemente, esperaban Alice y Jasper. Así que tampoco pudimos tener algo de privacidad Edward y yo durante el camino a 'La súper fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella'.

Edward me cubrió los ojos con una venda oscura, en el momento en que casi estábamos cerca del supuesto local donde mi fiesta aguardaba. Refunfuñe, molesta del suspense que me estaba agobiando. ¿Acaso tampoco podía ver ni donde estábamos? Esto iba más allá de lo ridículo…

–Mira Isabella. Deja de gruñir, después de que veas lo que te hemos preparado, vas a retractarte de lo que sea que estés pensando –Alice me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia adelante, mientras Edward me sostenía de la cintura para no caer de bruces en el suelo.

–¡Odio las sorpresas! –Espete en un suave grito.

–¡Dijiste exactamente lo mismo con el coche! ¿Y qué paso después? ¡Te encantaste! Pasara lo mismo esta vez, así que me haces el favor de no acabar con la poca paciencia que me queda, ¿Estamos?

No respondí. Y eso sonó un asentimiento mudo hacia Alice, quien dio un gritito emocionado y comenzó a aplaudir a mi lado.

Sentí que empezábamos a subir unos escalones, donde Edward me sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura para ayudarme a subir sin dificultades. Podía escuchar el sonido de los tacones tanto de Alice, como de los míos, resonar sobre el suelo mientras nos acercábamos a paso apresurado hacia nuestro-destino-desconocido-para-mi. Lo admitía, estaba realmente nerviosa de lo que sea que Alice y el resto de los Cullen, pero sobretodo _Alice _me hubiera preparado el día de hoy. Solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no hubiese sido capaz de contratar ningún tipo de banda que tocara esta noche, y tampoco ningún cantante súper-mega-ultra-famoso, como _Justin Timberlake, My Chemical Romance, The Killers_, ¡Muse!.... Eso sería capaz de provocarme un ataque, o terminaría de acabar con la poca autoestima que me quedaba. Lo que menos deseaba en este momento era sentirme culpable en los miles de billetes que pudiera haber invertido Alice en sus locuras.

No, Alice no sería capaz de hacerme eso. Sabía _perfectamente_ que era capaz de estrangularla sin piedad.

"_Human_" de Skye Sweetnam comenzó a escucharse tenuemente mientras más nos acercábamos cada vez más. Hasta que comenzó a resonar estridentemente, cuando una puerta frente a nosotros fue abierta.

La banda que cubría mis ojos fue descubierta, dándome a conocer el paisaje que se presentaba ante mí, provocando que mis ojos se agrandaran de la impresión, mi respiración se contuviera y mi boca se fuera hacia abajo sin importancia alguna del público presente.

–¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! –Gritaron a todo pulmón, las docenas de invitados que estaban agrupados en medio de la pista, incluyendo algunos integrantes Cullen.

Las luces estaban atenuadas, dándole al lugar un toque atrayente y placentero; Era casi como si estuviese a escuras; Pero era iluminado gracias a una esfera giratoria que colgaba en el techo sobre los invitados, y hacia que las luces de colores irradiadas por esta se mezclaran entre sí, y formara pequeños puntitos de luz que se desplazaban alrededor de todo el local, que era espacioso, con un pequeño bar hacia mi derecha, y un escenario justo en frente de mi. A mi lado izquierdo, pude visualizar un enorme pastel de cumpleaños de color negro y azul claro, con unos símbolos escritos sobre ella, pero que no pude diferenciar gracias a la poca luminosidad. Las mesas iban del color del pastel; Negro azabache, azul claro, y sobre el escenario había un DJ, con unos lentes oscuros, una gorra de lado y unos audífonos. La música había sido cambiada por "_Hot´n cold"_ de Katy Perry. Entre los invitados pude reconocer las caras de Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Erick, Angela, Ben. También a Emmett y Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle. Incluso a Aron, Damen, Riley, Lisbeth, Lizzie, Clayton, Lily, Stephen, Sharon, Tom, Alex, Victor, y otros compañeros del instituto con quien había entablado amistad en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el instituto, y también vi rostro de algunos desconocidos. Pero por supuesto, sabía perfectamente que Alice no perdería la oportunidad de invitar a media escuela si fuese posible. Aunque gracias a dios, solo pude calcular alrededor de 40 personas como mucho, incluyéndome a mí y a mi familia, ¿Poquito, verdad? (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Y allí de nuevo mi sarcasmo.

Pasaron varios segundos y yo aun permanecía con aquella pose perdida. No desperté hasta que sentí que Edward me tomaba de la mano y le daba un suave apretón.

–¿Te gusta? –Susurro en mi odio. Podía notar a pesar de la musca el evidente nerviosismo que expresaba su voz, seguramente esperando alguna contrariedad de mí parte.

–Esto es… –Trague saliva ruidosamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarme. Mis ojos comenzaron a desprender las muy odiosas lágrimas que me delataban. Aunque en este caso, no había más que felicidad y sorpresa lo que sentía. Y las lágrimas eran la viva muestra de lo mucho que apreciaba este enorme detalle.

–¡Bella! ¿Estás llorando? –Pregunto Edward preocupado a mi lado –¡Oh! Ya temía yo que esto fuera demasiado. ¡Te has de sentir incomoda! Le dije a Alice que…

–¿Podrías callarte? –Edward me miro confundido, y cayó abruptamente su ridículo en innecesario monologo – Maldición Edward, esto es… es… Válgame Dios, ¡Es estupendo! –Exclame a todo pulmón, ganándome una sonrisa de alivio por parte de todos –Gracias a dios Rose y Ali me han maquillado con un maquillaje resistente al agua…

Comencé a saludarlos a todos, comenzando con Ángela y Jessica. Y recibí reacciones positivas de su parte con respecto al lugar y mi atuendo.

–¡Bella, feliz cumpleaños, estas bellísima! –Me felicito Ángela dándome un fuerte abrazo. A su lado, Jessica sonreía ampliamente y me observaba de arriba a abajo, admirándome exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo ratos atrás.

–¡Pareces un ángel! ¿Quién te ha maquillado? ¡Necesito saberlo! –Exigió Jessica a modo de juego mientras me abrazaba con unas manos tan efusivas como las de Ang.

–Alice y Rose. Son unas expertas en esto.

Los invitados se acercaban hasta mí uno por uno, felicitándome, halagándome y dándome gracias por invitarlos a la mayor fiesta que habían presenciado desde hacía mucho tiempo en este pequeño pueblo. Les conteste con sencillos "Gracias" y monosílabos. Sería extremadamente patético confesarles que ni siquiera yo estaba enterada de tan maravillosa velada.

Les saludo a todos y a cada uno de ellos, inclusive a aquellos desconocidos que eran presentados por mis compañeros del instituto, no fue para nada difícil ganarme su afecto, y pareció ser una comunicación reciproca, ya que, me pareció que yo les había caído bien.

Antes de poder darme la vuelta para ir en busca de mi familia, unas enormes manos cubrieron mis ojos, obstruyéndome la vista y provocándome una ceguera.

–_Adivina quién soy _–Susurro aquel desconocido con una voz ronca y gruesa, posiblemente para evitar que le reconociera entre las voces que parloteaban alrededor del local y se entremezclaban con el sonido de la música, que ahora había sido cambiada por "_Circus_", de Britney Spears. No necesite esforzar demasiado la capacidad de mi cerebro para reconocer el portador de aquellas manos grandes y calientes, ni tampoco necesite mucho esfuerzo en reconocer el perfume que desprendía, y que me había llamado la atención, por su escancia masculina y bastante fuerte.

–Sr. _Michael Clarke Duncan __**(*)**_, creo que debería comenzar a practicar con su voz, porque el realidad, es pésima –Dije apartando sus manos de mi rostro y virándome, para encontrarme con la amplia sonrisa de Jacob, con un traje negro azabache brillante y corbata vino tinto. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo.

–Hum, seguiré intentando –Sonrió deslumbrantemente, y me observo de arriba a abajo –¡Wow! Bells, estas guapísima –Tomo mi mano derecha y la beso en un torpe gesto de caballerosidad, y luego alzo una ceja, y ambos reímos al unisonó. Los invitados bailaban y se divertían alrededor al ritmo de la música.

–Gracias, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte acomodando su corbata, que estaba torcida hacia la derecha y acababa con su excelente presentación.

–¡Vaya! Pero como me quieres –Reprocho haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior.

–¡No digas eso! Sabes lo que quiero decir…

–Tranquila Bells, estoy jugando –Desordeno un mechón de mi cabello –Me ha llamado Alice hace como una semana, y me amenazo con cortarme la cabeza y dársela de comer a los lobos salvajes si no venia para tu fiesta… –Se estremeció –¡Uf! A pesar de que me llamo por teléfono, se notaba realmente cierto. –Ambos reímos.

–Sí. Es mejor no provocar a Alice, me ha torturado. ¡Me ha arreglado las uñas! ¿Puedes creerlo? _Manicure_, jamás lo había hecho en mi vida.

–¡Jo! Como se dice, hay una primera vez para todo –Comento con una amplia sonrisa –Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Supongo que vieja –Bromee con un falso suspiro de tristeza.

–¿A tus dieciocho años? Por favor. En Billy eso suena bastante natural pero en ti es ridículo –Le di un suave golpecito en el hombro.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Billy apareció a mi lado vestido al igual que Jake, y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Por un momento, aquel abrazo fraternal me recordó enormemente a Charlie –Cariño, esta fiesta sí que vale la pena, ¡Es mucho mejor que las aburridas reuniones que tenemos en la Push! Si señor… –Solté una carcajada y rodé los ojos.

–Bueno Billy, yo también estoy impresionada –Mencione mirando a mi alrededor. Definitivamente esta fiesta estaba de muerte.

–Bella –Saludo una suave voz que apareció al lado de Billy. Era alta, de tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía un elegante vestido, pero bastante sencillo, de color purpura oscuro, y unos zapatos dorados de tacón, haciéndola ver mucho más alta de lo que aparentaba –Hola, soy Sue. Seguramente no me recordaras… –Susurro y estrechamos nuestras manos.

–Hum, la verdad es que no. Lo siento –Conteste apenada.

–Soy la madre de Seth y Leah.

–¡Oh! Claro, si… Seth y Leah… ¿El pequeño de ojos achinados y la niña de coletas altas? –Pregunte estúpidamente, dando referencia a las descripciones de mi memoria sobre recuerdos de hacia tantísimos años.

–Esos mismos –Respondió con una carcajada. Uf, ¿Cómo olvidar el humor de Leah? Esa chica casi me tira al suelo cuando pise uno de sus piececitos sobre aquellos zapatos suyos tan _importantes._

–¿Están aquí? –Pregunte interesada.

–No, lo siento. Seth está castigado y Leah está de viaje… Yo vine por deseo de Jake, que no quería que su padre llegara solo a hacer bulto –Bromeo y Billy miro a Jacob con mala cara.

Esme y Carlisle aparecieron, e invitaron a Billy y Sue a que se unieran junto a ellos. Se sentaron en una mesa en una esquina, un poco más apartada del resto de las mesas. En menos de un minuto ya estaban riendo y conversando animadamente sin ningún tipo de vacilaciones.

Comencé a buscar a Edward desesperadamente con la mirada, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Me puse de puntillas y me apoye en el hombro de Jake para que no me precipitara hacia el suelo y arruinara la bonita noche con mi estupidez rutinaria.

–¿A quién estas buscando?

–A Edward… –Respondí regresando a mi posición anterior.

–Oh. ¿A tu novio? Creo que lo vi yendo junto a él rubio, ¿Jasper no? Hacia la salida.

–¡Oh! Gracias, aunque me pregunto que estará… – Enmudecí por un momento –¿Cómo supiste que era mi novio? –Pregunte con extrañes, cruzándome de brazos.

–Oh, ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya! La pegue –Soltó una carcajada –Es que pareces una desesperada, ¿Creo que es obvio, no? ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?

–No hace mucho. Llevamos un mes… –Lo pensé durante un momento, sacando la cuenta – Bueno, creo que casi un mes. Creo que ninguno le prestó atención a la fecha de noviazgo –Me encogí de hombros.

–¡Bella, Bella! ¡Es hora es hora! –Alice apareció del aire agitando sus manos y dando saltitos con emoción –¡Hola Jacob! –Exclamo cuando se percato de mi amigo a mi lado –¡Has venido!

–Por supuesto, pequeña. ¿O acaso creías que dejaría a mi padre sin su hijo? – Pregunto cómicamente, y Alice acompaño sus risas con las suyas de soprano tan propias de ella.

–¡Perfecto! ¡Bella! Ya es hora de apagar las velitas. –No me dio tiempo de responder. Me jalo de la mano y yo tome el brazo de Jake, arrastrándolo conmigo.

Alice me condujo hasta la mesa principal, que estaba cubierta de un montón de comida y bebidas. Entre estas, solo pude ver Vodka y ponche. En el centro de la mesa, reposaba en enorme pastel de cumpleaños con la inscripción _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA. _Y quince velitas.

Alice comenzó a llamar a todos los invitados para que se acercaran, y bajaron el volumen de la música, que de inmediato, fue cambiada por la típica melodía de "Happy Birthday" como música de fondo. Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon la cintura, y un mentón se apoyo sobre mi hombro.

–Edward –Susurre, era _imposible_ no reconocerlo –¿Dónde estabas?

–Lamento mi ausencia. Es solo que tenía que… atender unas cosas –Respondió apartándose un poco de mi y tomándome de la mano.

–¡El pastel, el pastel, el pastel! –Repitió Emmett cual niño pequeño entusiasmado por un nuevo juguete, mientras se daba paso entre la multitud para alcanzarme –¡Bella, Te he colocado 15 velitas! Para que no te sintieras tan vieja. Para que en el futuro, cuando estés vieja y canosa, tengas lindos _Recuerdos de mis quince primaveras, _y no los _Recuerdos de mis aburridos 18 años. _¿No tiene nada de malo atrasarte tres añitos, verdad? –Pregunto acomodando una de las velitas caídas.

–Supongo que no, Em –Respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Todos comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños, mientras yo me limitaba a observar a toda esta gente que me quería, y que había venido para festejar que, de alguna manera, me era bastante importante en lo más fondo. Sentía mis ojos llorosos, pero no me preocupe en retener las lágrimas. Era bastante emocionante volver a sentirse feliz y dichoso, y volver a disfrutar de una hermosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Ladee la cabeza para observar a Edward, quien me miraba, y sus ojos brillaban con la luminosidad del fuego que desprendían las velitas sobre la torta de cumpleaños. Le sonreí. El me regreso la sonrisa con mayor entusiasmo. A pesar de no sentirme completa, por evidentes razones, el observar a esas siete personitas tan especiales, que me habían iluminado la noche, sentí mas allá que agradecimiento y amor hacia ellos, y me di cuenta, de que ellos eran las personas por las que sería capaz de recorrer todo el mundo sin parar, y lo haría feliz.

Por un momento, me pareció observar a mis padres entre la multitud, escondidos detrás de un chico moreno con cabello largo, peinado a lo punketo, con un traje color azul marino y una corbata amarillo pálido. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me incline hacia adelante, creyendo imposible lo que mis ojos me mostraban. Como era de esperarse, mis padres no estaban allí. Los había comparado con una chica menuda como Alice, portadora de un vestido verde manzana y con un cabello corto y muy parecido al de mi madre; El chico a su lado, tenía el cabello rizado y oscuro, bastante común y corriente, pero parecido a como lo tenía Charlie. Me pareció bastante estúpido pensar siquiera que ellos estuvieran aquí, ya que, era imposible. Mi mente estaba haciéndome otra de sus jugarretas innecesarias y no deseadas. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? ¡Bueno! Al menos eso no me sorprendería. Ya me extrañaba que las alucinaciones no hubiesen comenzado tiempo atrás ya.

Me di cuenta de que ya habían terminado con el canto de cumpleaños cuando las luces se encendieron nuevamente, dando paso a los gritos y aplausos que se escuchaban alrededor de todo el lugar.

–¡Apaga las velitas, Bella! –Me incito Rosalie sacándome de mi estado imbécil.

Apague cada una de las velas con un solo soplido, y a ese acto le siguieron más aplausos y silbidos de alegría. Sonreí como pude, y limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

Luego de que todos termináramos con el pastel, Alice entro de nuevo en acción.

–¡Vamos a abrir tus regalos, Bella!

–¿Cuáles? –Pregunte con extrañeza.

–¡Pues esos de allá, boba! –Alice giro mi rostro para indicarme lo que quería que viera. En efecto, había un gran mesón, y una enorme cima de regalos de todo tipo de colores, tamaños y lazos lo coronaban.

–¡Oh! –Jadee sorprendida. Si había tantos invitados, ¿Cuántos presenten me habrán regalado? ¡Dios mío!

Me detuve frente al gran mesón, contemplando todos los regalos que esperaban por ser abiertos. Tome un al azar y leí la etiqueta: _Con amor, Ali y Jazz. _Lo abrí. Un hermoso reloj blanco y azul rey, con diamantes incrustados alrededor de este mismo y de modelo _Chanel. _El siguiente era de Angela, que consistía en un par de botas caobas de pie bajo, que me llegaban hasta el comienzo de la rodilla. Bastante sencillas pero elegantes, Ang había captado mi gusto por la ropa. El de Jessica fue un brazalete de plata con un dije de estrella pintada en oro, me lo coloque de inmediato, ya que ella me rogo que lo hiciera. El regalo de Carlisle y Esme consistía en otro brazalete, que tenía escrito en una caligrafía perfecta sobre un dije, las palabras: _Contigo, para siempre. _Ese pequeño detalle provoco que comenzara a derramar lágrimas como una llave abierta. Jake me regalo un porta retratos con una foto de nosotros dos en nuestra infancia, cuando había venido a Forks teniendo siete y ocho años. La foto había sido tomada por Billy, y Jake y yo nos encontrábamos sentados sobre el suelo de un jardín mientras yo estaba jugueteando con sus cabellos, la cara de él era un poema, completamente contrariado y fastidiado de mi actitud. Pude visualizar claramente a Charlie, sentado en alguna silla al fondo, frente a un enorme roble cerca de una casita roja. La de Billy, por supuesto. Edward me regalo un Ipod nuevo, bastante moderno y caro, con mil canciones agregadas por él y sus gustos, sumados con canciones de mi gusto.

Perdí la cuenta de que otros regalos tenían en posesión y cuáles fueron los dueños de los respectivos. Solo sé que en solo una noche, ya era la propietaria de un reloj, unas botas, un brazalete, un tobillero, dos anillos, un par de pendientes, cuatro camisetas, dos pares de zapatos, una cámara, y unas que otras cosas…. Cuando llego la hora de abrir el regalo de Emmett, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo desde el comienzo de mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies. Le lance una mirada de soslayo, bastante desconfiada a decir verdad.–Ese es mío y de Rose –Grito sobre la música de fondo, "_Beat it"_ de Michael Jackson se escuchaba a todo pulmón. Me relaje. Si el regalo era también de parte de Rosalie, no habría razón para desconfiar de ella, pero conociendo a Emmett tanto como lo conocía, sabía que tendría que ser precavida tanto como pudiera.

El regalo estaba envuelto con papel purpura, y un lazo de color rojo navidad. Lo desenvolví con toda la paciencia y delicadeza con la que fui capaz, mostrando así un hermoso y bastante llamativo bolso blanco de Gucci. Contuve la respiración, era bastante bonito.

–Gracias –Susurre abrazando a Rosalie y luego a Emmett. Este era el ultimo regalo del montón, así que luego de unos cuantos aplausos, ya los invitados habían empezado a esparcirse para continuar con la fiesta.

Cuando estaba por volver a guardar el regalo, visualice una pequeña bolsa en el fondo de la caja. Era una bolsa de color rojo, y con una pequeña etiqueta que decía: _Solo de Emmett, ¡Espero que lo disfruten y le den un buen uso! _¿_Disfruten_? Eso sonaba plural….

Al abrirlo, quise que la tierra me tragara. Gracias a Dios, los únicos que nos encontrábamos en esa mesa éramos Edward, Esme, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Billy y no prestaba demasiada atención, y yo, la que tenía el obsequio entre mis manos, una cara de tomatico y una disposición para golpear a Emmett increíblemente intensa. Lo único que puedo decir es que el regalo era de marca Victoria´s Secret, y era algo que muchas mujeres utilizaban como accesorio o atuendo a la hora de intimidar con sus parejas.

–¡Emmett! –Grite a todo pulmón, sintiendo como las manos me escocían, rogando y exigiendo tener el cuello de Emmett entre ellas. El interpelado, que estaba en medio de la pista de baile bailando animadamente con Rosalie se giro para observarme y me guiño un ojo. Rosalie a su lado, me miraba preguntando_: ¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Qué pasa? _¡Pasa que tu novio es un completo imbécil! Quise gritarle.

Edward, que estaba a mi lado, se puso a observar la causa de mi repentino enojo. Al darse cuenta, pude observar a pesar de las luces oscuras, que Edward adquiría un leve rubor en las mejillas, causado por la perversión del muy indecente regalo de Emmett. Guarde el regalo de nuevo en su empaque, y lo deje junto al resto del montón.

–Bella, –Me llamo Edward tomándome de la mano –¿Quieres acompañarme a la azotea? Necesito mostrarte algo –Susurro y yo asentí.

Me condujo a través de la multitud que bailaba y charlaba animadamente, y me llevo hasta la azotea, desierta, solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna y el brillo de varios postes de luz. Desde allí podía contemplar el paisaje maravilloso, que mostraba muchísimos arboles, y un lago que se extendía como un mar. Cerca de la zona de los bosques espesos, podía empezar a visualizar el comienzo de la ciudad y de las casitas.

–¡OH! Esto esta divino, Edward –Exclame y me voltee para observarlo. El me regalo una sonrisa torcida, que provoco la muy frecuente hiperventilación de mi parte, y me invito a tomar asiento en un hermoso banquillo de cemento que se encontraba a mi derecha. Cuando ambos estuvimos sentados, Edward carraspeo, aclarándose la garganta, paso su mano por sus cabellos, y me di cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Alce una ceja, preguntándome el porqué de su conducta.

–Humm, bueno Bella. Falta que te entregue mi presente –Musito en voz baja, observándome con aquella mirada suya tan intensa.

–E-este, ¿No me lo has dado ya? Ya me lo has mostrado –Le recordé.

–Digamos que ese es mi regalo para que disfrutes y utilices a tu antojo. Pero aun falta mi verdadero presente, el que verdaderamente incluye sentimiento –Dijo con voz suave y yo trague en seco, sintiéndome extrañamente ansiosa.

–¿Y cuál es? –Pregunte nerviosamente.

De su chaqueta, Edward extraño una cajita pequeña de terciopelo de color negro. Y la deposito delicadamente sobre mis manos, que estaban abiertas. Mi corazón se acelero y mi respiración se volvió cada vez más superficial. Le mire esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero el solo asintió y me invito a que la abriera.

Dentro de aquella pequeña cajita, reposaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco. La hermosa piedra en forma de corazón, color esmeralda, era rodeada por varias piedritas de diamante que se apoyaban por una base de plata, y el corazón era sostenido a las piedrecillas por unas pequeñas presas de oro. Las luces tenues de los postes a los lados, y la luminosidad de la luna hacían que el anillo resplandeciera y brillara, como si fuera un montón de brillantina unida en un solo montículo. Muda del asombro, no fui capaz de expresar palabra alguna. Ese anillo era hermoso… como si fuese un anillo de… de…No podía ni siquiera imaginar la palabra ya que me atragantaba internamente.

–No es un anillo de compromiso, te aseguro –Respire hondo y me relaje. ¡Por supuesto que no era de compromiso! Ya estaba imaginando cosas que no debería –Es solo… algo así como un anillo de…

–Noviazgo –Finalice –Un anillo de noviazgo –Dije en un susurro. Admirando aun el anillo descansando cómodamente dentro de la cajita de terciopelo. Edward esbozo una sonrisa pequeña. Ahora si no me asuste para nada. Un anillo de noviazgo me parecía lo más normal del mundo, y me pareció un buen gesto. Edward me dio a entender que, la relación era excelente y hay conexión especial, que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Es un compromiso a que lo dará todo en esta relación, o bueno, eso era lo que yo sabía según los anillos de noviazgo. Sonreí internamente por las intenciones de Edward.

–Digamos que sí. Aunque, según yo sé… Debería entregarse al menos a los tres años de haber iniciado la relación. Y nosotros creo que no cumplimos ni el mes –Soltó una risa algo tensa –Pero supongo que no pude resistirme. Lo vi mientras caminaba por el centro comercial en búsqueda de tu regalo. Y créeme que no pude evitarlo. Es… perfecto –Se encogió de hombros –No es necesario que lo tomes como un anillo de noviazgo si no lo deseas –Dijo al tanto de todas las posibilidades de una reacción impredecible por mi parte, según su criterio –Puedes tomarlo solo como un lindo regalo, o, una pequeña representación de mi. De que, mi corazón te pertenece.

Y eso fue lo único que falto para que mi corazón terminara de hincharse de alegría, hasta ocupar cada pequeño y mínimo espacio de mi pecho, dificultándome la capacidad de respirar naturalmente.

–Edward yo…. No sé qué decir _–¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Eres patética, Isabella._

–Sé que es muy precipitado, pero… –Callo y respiro profundamente –A pesar de tener una relación con un lazo de corto tiempo… Siento que es a tu lado donde pertenezco –Dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, y mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos –Supongo que entenderé si no sientes tu exactamente lo mismo… –No pude resistirlo, así que me lace a sus brazos y estampe mis labios con los suyos. ¡Como quería que se callara de una maldita vez!

–¿Y acaso todavía lo dudas? –Pregunte sarcásticamente –_¡Eres tan necio! _–Recite las mismas palabras que el había dicho en mi habitación, cuando había confesado lo mucho que me quería.

–_Touche_ –Murmuro contra mis labios antes de continuar besándome. ¡Al diablo Rosalie!, ya mis labios habían perdido casi todo el color carmín que tenían, solo quedaba una pequeña pisca, que estaba segura que Edward terminaría de eliminar.

–Hummm… ¿Alice sabia lo del anillo? –Pregunte.

–Sí, ¿Por qué?

–¡Oh! ¡Pues eso explica el porqué me vistió con un vestido verde! –Exclame torciendo los ojos, y le bese de nuevo.

Entrelace mis manos junto con las suyas para darle una pequeña pista, y de inmediato este se dio cuenta de que había un objeto de mas entre uno de mis dedos, específicamente localizado en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda. Abrió los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo para así contemplar su anillo reposando en uno de mis dedos. El no se había dado cuenta del momento en que me lo había colocado, (Muy disimuladamente). Alzo nuevamente la cabeza y presiono sus labios dulcemente contra los míos, en un beso casi casto. Sentí un cosquilleo a mi costado derecho, no es que me estuviesen tocando, ni que me molestara aquella sensación, pero tampoco era algo con lo que me sintiera suficientemente cómoda. _Chic, _escuche un sonido muy parecido al flash de una cámara al dispararse. Lamentablemente, todas mis sospechas eran acertadas. Al virar mi rostro, con Edward imitando el movimiento, vi varios rostros curiosos bastantes conocidos observando la escena. Alice estaba inclinada hacia delante, ocultando su cuerpo de detrás del muro derecho de la pared de la entrada hacia la azotea, solo podía observar parte de su cuerpo y su cabecita. Sobre ella se veía a Jasper, sobre Jasper a Rosalie. Atravesados en toda la entrada estaba Emmett de pie, -Emmett, mi peor pesadilla – Con una cámara fotográfica en la mano, -_mi cámara fotográfica nueva_- y una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. Apoyados en el muro izquierdo de la entrada estaba Angela, sobre ella Jessica, sobre Jessica Mike y sobre Mike Erick. Ocultada hacia el fondo pude visualizar a Lauren, aunque con una evidente expresión de contrariedad e indiferencia en el rostro. No le preste mucha atención, no quería darme mala vida desde ahora.

Reí bajito, la escena era bastante parecida a la caratula de aquella película de _"Los tuyos, los míos y los nuestros"_

–¡Sigan, sigan! ¡No estamos aquí, somos alucinaciones! –Nos incito Emmett agitando la mano en torno a la cámara, –¡Esto no es una cámara, es la alucinación de una cámara! Así que no hemos tomado ninguna foto, ¿eh? –Nos guiño un ojo.

–¡Emmett! –Gritamos Edward y yo a coro, y todos explotamos a carcajadas.

La fiesta siguió con su rumbo natural. Eran pasadas de las 10 de la noche, pero al parecer nadie se había agotado ni siquiera una mínima pizca. Parecía que mientras más tarde era la noche, más entusiasmo abundaba sobre los invitados. Edward y yo estábamos bailando –Yo intentaba bailar como podia -en medio de la pista, al ritmo suave de Bob Marley, _"Baby i love your way". _Ratos atras el me habia preguntado sobre mi cadena, y yo solo conteste diciendo: Es vieja, nada importante.

–¡Bella, ven aquí! –Me llamo Jasper tomándome de la mano, apartándome de Edward –¡Es hora de que te aloques!

–¿Alocarme? –Pregunte dubitativa, mientras él me iba acercando hacia una pequeña mesa donde estaban mis amigos del instituto, Jake, y mi familia reunida, con un montón de bacitos de vidrio en medio de la mesa, y una botella de… ¿Tequila?

–¡¿Han traído tequila?! –Les pregunte a todos. Rose estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Emmett y Alice sobre las de Jasper, Edward me alcanzo en un momento y se coloco a mi lado –¡Esme y Carlisle nos mataran!

–Tranquila, Bells –Me tranquilizo Emmett –Ellos están demasiado entretenidos para darse cuenta –Dijo mirando hacia un punto detrás de mí. Me gire para ver. ¡Y santo cielo! Carlisle y Esme compartían un apasionado e indecoroso beso en una esquina, en vez de estar conversando tranquilamente cosas triviales de adultos junto con Billy y Sue. Seguí buscando, hasta que los encontré bailando en medio de la pista como dos adolescentes. ¡Vaya! Para la edad que tenía Billy, bailaba como un joven profesional –Además, solo Vodka, refresco, y ponche no prenderán la fiesta. Necesitamos algo de acción.

–No soy estúpida, Emmett –Dije apuntándole con el dedo –¿Qué les has puesto en las bebidas a tus padres? ¡No creo que se hayan emborrachado a voluntad propia!

–Bueno, digamos que le servimos un poco mas de alcohol de lo que creen. Pero de todos modos no creo que estén en sus cabales como para recordar algo mañana –Bromeo soltando varias carcajadas. –Pero no es eso por lo que te hemos llamado. Vamos a jugar un juego todos.

–¿Un juego? –Pregunte mirándole desconfiada.

–Sip, ¡Jugaremos Trimei!

–¿Y más o menos qué es eso?

–¡Oh, juego! –Dijo Edward sentándose en una silla vacía, el me arrastro hacia él y me sentó en sus piernas.

–¿Qué es? –Pregunte exasperada.

–Ok, señorita aburrida. Tenemos un juego de domino, giramos los dominos hasta ocultar esos puntitos mariquitos. Luego, vamos a comenzar a girarlos, uno por uno cada uno. Al que le salga un doble tres, beberá directamente de la botella –Dijo Emmett elevando la botella de tequila y agitando su contenido –Esa persona está algo así como… Maldita. Volvemos a girar los dominós y comenzaremos a girarlos al contrario, si a algún domino tiene un tres, aquella persona que esta maldita deberá beber, pero de las copitas. Y beber y beber si siguen saliendo los tres. Si al girar vuelve a salir un doble tres, a esa persona se le pega la maldición y la otra se libera, ¿Entiendes? En pocas palabras, terminaras bebiendo porque si –Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a llenar las copitas con el liquido de tequila.

–¡Eso no es justo! Es al azar… –Me queje.

–¡Esa es la idea! Duh –Dijo Alice enérgicamente.

–No lo se…

–¡Vamos, Bells! ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –Pregunto Jake alzando una ceja, provocándome. De inmediato fruncí el seño.

–¡Claro que no! Y si jugare –Dije cayendo en las redes de mis malvados amigos.

El juego comenzó, y el primero que tuvo que beber fue Edward. El pobre no paro de beber, ya que comenzaron a salir los tres a millón, y él nunca tenia la mano vacía de una copa. Estuve a punto de alejarlo de todos para que dejara de beber, pero ni Jasper ni Emmett me lo permitieron. Tomo alrededor de 10 copas, ya que Emmett y Jasper hacían trampas y volvían a mezclar los dados para que el siguiera sacando tres. Luego siguió Alice, que bebió más o menos la misma cantidad de Edward, y ya para la sexta copa estaba hecha un lio. Lamentablemente, gracias a mi mala suerte, me toco a mí beber. Jamás había bebido tequila, pero al comenzar no quise parar. Bebí un poco menos que Edward. Gracias a mi sistema y metabolismo, la quinta copa ya me tenía mareada, pero logre tomar solo ocho copas, -Gracias a Dios-. Al juego le siguieron Ang y luego Jasper. Jake también tuvo que beber. Tal como había dicho Emmett, la mayoría ya estaban borrachos para ese entonces.

Emmett fue el último, y el peor de todos. Ya que él fue el que termino de acabar con la botella.

Edward me arrastro a la pista de baile, para que continuáramos con nuestro baile. Claro, borrachos, ninguno se preocupaba en bailar correctamente. Ambos parecíamos dos locos tratando de no caer. Al parecer el alcohol había caído directamente sobre nuestro cerebelo, por nuestra poca coordinación, o más bien, -Mi poca coordinación-.

Las cosas no quedaron así, ya que, igual que siempre, las típicas apuestas de Emmett y Jasper salieron a flote. Y ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para pensar mucho en sus propias acciones.

–¡Apuesto 50 dólares a que no te paras en esa tarima… y… y…

–¿Y qué? –Le reto Emmett alzando los brazos en forma retadora.

–¡Y haces un Streptease! –Declaro en voz alta. Y mi boca se fue hacia abajo.

–¡Hecho! –Dijo caminando con disposición hacia la tarima. Pero antes de eso, intercambio algunas palabras con el DJ. Este asintió y comenzó a reír a montones. "Maneater" de Nelly Furtado fue la canción que comenzó a sonar.

–¡Ah! –Grito Alice –¡Me encanta esa canción!

Yo aun no podía creerlo, ¿De verdad se desnudaría en medio de todo el público? Jasper estaba que no aguantaba las carcajadas, mientras se retorcía de la risa en una de las sillas.

Emmett comenzó a mover las caderas atrevidamente, mientras lazaba una mirada picara, casi felina hacia toda la audiencia. Comenzó con su smoking, que fue siendo apartado poco a poco, hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Luego comenzó a aflojar el nudo de su corbata, y luego comenzó a mordisquearla con los dientes de una manera que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Los botones de su camisa fueron desabrochados uno por uno, y en el último botón, fue despojado de su camiseta blanca, y la tiro hacia el público de femeninas, que gritaban y silbaban descontroladas.

–¡Oh! ¡Enserio que si lo está haciendo! –Grito Edward riendo como un desquiciado. Sostenía una botella de Vodka que estaba casi terminada, ¿Acaso quería emborracharse más de lo que estaba?

–¡Tu no hables mucho, apuesto a que no eres capaz de hacerlo! –Le reto Alice de brazos cruzados, con una ceja levantada, retándolo.

–¡Por supuesto que soy capaz! –Dijo altanero, antes de guiñarme un ojo y encaminarse hacia la tarima, donde Emmett ya se había despojado de su cinturón, y ahora lo hacía girar en el aire cómicamente. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo. Edward camino hasta la tarima y puso un pie en el escalón. De inmediato algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, y sobre el alcohol, reaccione y pare de reír como tonta. ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Edward se montara en esa tarima a hacer streptease!

Corrí hasta alcanzarlo y le llame cuando ya el estaba sobre la tarima. Edward ya estaba comenzando a despojarse de su chaqueta de Smoking, ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde rayos estaban los padres cuando se necesitan?

¡Oh, claro, seguramente se habían ido a no sé donde a hacer no se qué cosas!

–¡Edward! –Le grite tratando de llamar su atención, pero la música a alto volumen era tan fuerte que apenas si podía escucharme a mi misma –¡Baja de allí! –Grite mientras trataba de tomarlo del final de su pantalón.

–¿Qué? –Exclamo sin poder oírme –¿Quieres subir? ¡Adelante! –Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia arriba, montándome sobre la tarima. Mis mejillas se tornaron carmines cuando todos los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir, y Jake de repente estuvo a mis pies, silbando y gritando.

–¡Eso es Bella! ¡Demuéstrales que tienes feminidad! –Espeto torpemente. Seguramente ya había comenzado a beber más de lo debido. ¡Pero por dios, si era solo un niño! No me extrañaría que Billy lo matara cuando recuperara la cordura. ¿Y dónde estaba Billy? Estaba… ¡Besándose con Sue! Localizados ambos en una mesa hacia el fondo, entre la oscuridad, ¡Pero es que los hombres de ahora no pierden tiempo!

Desconcertada, me gire para seguir discutiendo con Edward, quien… ¡Ya tenía desabrochados los primeros cuatro botones de su camiseta blanca!

–¡Edward! –Exclame –Bájate, por favor, si no quieres que Lauren te viole aquí mismo –Le advertí en voz alta sobre su odio. Puf, ¡Claro que sería capaz de tirárselo aquí mismo! Lauren era… Bueno, era Lauren. Sin contar el hecho de que claramente le gustaba Edward, estaba borracha, y no despegaba los ojos del torso casi-desnudo de mi novio.

–Bella, ¡Si eres aguafiestas!

¡Dios! ¿Cómo lo bajo de allí? Era obvio que mi mente –También ahogada por alcohol- No estaba de mi parte en estos momentos tan oportunos.

¡Alice! Tal vez me ayudaría…

Pero no. Alice estaba junto con Jasper sentada en una mesa, y ambos estaban bebiendo y conversando en su propia burbuja personal. ¡Pero qué clase de hermana era Alice! Su hermano estaba a punto de desnudarse en medio de todo el gran salón y ella solo tenía ojitos para el rubio de ricitos ridículos.

¿Y qué tal Rosalie?

Mala opción. Rosalie estaba sentada a horcadas sobre Emmett… ¡En una mesa! ¿En qué momento Emmett se había bajado del escenario? Emmett tenía el dorso completamente desnudo, y aferraba a Rosalie fuertemente de la cintura. Estaban comiéndose a besos… Pero, cuando digo que se estaban comiendo; En serio, estaban comiéndose a besos.

¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo venia a las fiestas a besuquearse con todo el que podía? ¡Incluso Angela, que estaba besándose con Ben!

Bueno, al menos una corazonada me decía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos.

–Edward, estem… –Vacile durante unos segundos, tratando de encontrar la manera de llamar su atención para que así acabara con el papelón que estaba montando –¡Adivina que, Emmett trajo mas tequila! –Dije fingiendo entusiasmo.

–¿Tequila? ¡Donde! –Exclamo emocionado y se bajo de la tarima. Varios suspiros y varios Awww desanimados se escucharon. ¡Que se jodan! Esto es una fiesta, no un burdel.

–Vamos, te llevare a la mesa –Lo conduje hasta un lugar remoto, en una mesa oculta cerca de la de Japer y Alice. Lo obligue a sentarse en una silla de una mesa como un niño pequeño.

–Me has engañado –Se quejo con voz suave y burlona.

–Cállate Edward. Creo que debería llamar a Esme y Carlisle, no estamos cuerdos para conducir así.

–No exageres. Estamos bien –Dijo tomándome del brazo para que me acercara a él. Torcí los ojos y comencé a reír como idiota.

–Mírate Edward, lo que te hace un poco de alcohol. Tu siempre tan recto y precavido, ¡Y ahora pretender conducir en tu estado! ¿Quién eres, y que hiciste con Edward? –Pregunte juguetonamente. Edward me sentó en sus piernas y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

–Soy…. –Callo con algo de suspenso –Yo soy tu padre –Dijo imitando al dialogo de Star Wars. Y no pude contener las risas. Sentía que mi estomago iba a explotar de tanto reír.

–Hummm… Pero eso sería de lo mas morboso –Musite cerca de su rostro, y Edward me atrajo hasta el, chocando sus labios con los míos. Mis dedos inmediatamente comenzaron a retorcerse en su cabello, mientras lo atraía más hacia mí, para luego rodear su cuello con mis brazos. Edward y yo habíamos impuesto inconscientemente e individual una clase de límite o distancia en nuestro contacto físico, de una manera bastante incomprensible y extraña para ambos. Siempre estábamos juntos, e incluso dormíamos juntos, pero esta clase de… de pasión, era lo que al parecer tratábamos de evitar por el momento. Y ahora, en la oscuridad, conmigo sentada sobre, y con una cordura cuatro metros bajo tierra, ninguno de los dos se preocupo si quiera un poco en nuestros instintos. Ni siquiera me reclamo cuando comencé a acariciar el torso desnudo de su pecho con mis manos, -por un momento, agradecí no haberle abrochado los botones anteriormente - a cambio de eso, sus labios se volvieron más exigentes, en un beso mucho mas hambriento. El raciocinio, que hasta ahora había estado dormido, comenzó a salir a la superficie mientras los minutos pasaban, y ambos seguíamos besándonos de un modo pareció a como lo habían hecho Em y Rose ratos atrás. Oh bueno, muchísimo menos indecoroso, pero aun así, bastante pasional. Comencé a pensar con coherencia.

De acuerdo, era lo más normal del mundo que una pareja compartiera algo de ansiedad por el otro, pero ahora estábamos yendo más allá del límite que nos habíamos impuesto, y este arranque de pasión, era la viva prueba de ello. Estaba a punto de apartarme de Edward para tomar aire y cavilar, cuando de repente sus labios se separaron de los míos, pero solo para trazar una línea con sus besos que recorrían mi mandíbula, y se deslizaban hasta mi cuello. Solté un suspiro. -Oh bueno, eso sonó algo parecido a un suspiro

Y ahora sí, estaba perdida.

Ambas cosas actuaban, el alcohol y la disposición. Pero por supuesto, ya podría mas tarde echarle la culpa al alcohol –Aunque fuera cierto, en serio, estaba borracha, y Edward también lo estaba, incluso muchísimo más que yo – Pero ahora, aparte de eso, la parte racional de mi persona estaba deseando que Edward continuara.

¡Malditas hormonas!

El repiqueteo y las vibraciones del celular de Edward fue el que nos saco a ambos de nuestro trance. Inmediatamente, Edward separo sus labios de mi garganta y se puso a buscar el teléfono entre uno de sus bolsillos. Al ver que vacilaba, yo misma aparte su mano y lo saque de su bolsillo.

–¿Diga? –Conteste fuertemente, mientras cubría mi oreja contraria para que el sonido de la música no me dificultara escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

–Hola Bella, es Carlisle. Llamamos para ver si todo está bien, ¿Cómo están los chicos?

–Estee… Ellos están bien. Sí, eso –Mentí con la voz más clara que pude. Nos ahorraría a todos un regaño de Esme. Edward a mi lado estaba bebiendo un poco de agua con hielo que estaba encima de la mesa en un vaso de vidrio.

–Oh, de acuerdo. Recuerden que deben estar aquí antes de las tres. Tienen tres horas.

–¿Por qué se fueron? –Pregunte.

–Hum, Esme no se sentía del todo bien. Y luego pensé que no sería bueno dejarla sola en casa. Me disculpe con Billy y Sue antes de venir, ¿Ellos siguen allí?

–Aja –Respondí recordando el beso que se dieron.

–¿Dónde está Edward? Me extraña que tú contestaras su teléfono.

–El.. esta.. ¡En el baño! Sí, eso. Ha dejado en teléfono encima de la mesa –Dije como pude, cruzando los dedos porque no notara la mentira en mi voz.

–Oh, bueno. Entonces nos vemos en casa. Traten de no emborracharse, por favor –Nos advirtió con un matiz serio.

–Por supuesto. Adiós Carlisle –Y colgué el teléfono antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa.

–Edward. Deberíamos ir a comer algo y lavarte la cara con agua fría. Tenemos tres horas para ponernos cuerdos.

–Sí, creo que tienes razón. Mierda, ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza –Se quejo apartándome de sus piernas con delicadeza, mientras se incorporaba.

Convencer al resto de que comiera algo fue bastante difícil. Ya que Alice y Rosalie no querían engordar, y tampoco acabar con su maquillaje si se lavaban la cara.

–¡Es eso, o tres semanas sin nuestros autos! –Le amenace y todos aflojaron.

A la una y media de la mañana ya la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado. Jake se fue medio inconsciente hacia su auto, y Billy se notaba bastante sobrio para poder conducir. Al parecer, los únicos que habíamos roto las reglas bebiendo más de la cuenta éramos nosotros.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las dos de la mañana. Y cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar. Todos estábamos muertos.

Luego de despedirme de Edward con un beso, y un "Gracias" por el hermoso anillo que me había dado, corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me quite los zapatos, y los tire en algún rincón de la habitación.

Mi estomago se revolvió y cubrí mi boca con mis manos, corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño. Me incline sobre el inodoro, y vomite.

* * *

**_(*) Michael Clarke Duncan es un actor de cine bastante famoso. Y lo utilice como ejemplo por su voz muy gruesa, que fue la que Jake trato de imitar xD. (Eso si, sin intenciones de ofender al actor o a cualquier fan)_**

* * *

**Chachachachan, ¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Lleno sus espectativas? ¿Han reido, llorado, se han sorprendido, o algo por el estilo? Creanme, este capitulo me llevo 20 paginas de Word, ¡El doble de mis capitulos! Me ha atacado la inspiracion y no pude parar.... Habia pensado dividirlo de nuevo, pero pense que ustedes estaban demasiado entusiasmadas como para hacerlo, asi que lo deje todo en uno.  
Aclaro de una vez que, ya que posiblemente las he dejado MUY satisfechas con este cap, tal vez tarde como dos semanas en actualizar. Necesito darme un respiro y pensar ideas para el prox cap, no quiero que los capitulos sean monotonos ni aburridos, siempre estoy buscando ideas para darle un toque de comedia o de tragedia (Depenede de mi estado de animo xD)  
OIGAN. Tengo que confesar algo.. Yo... yo... ¡Vi Remember Me en DVD grabado del cine! ¡No pude resistirme, esto es mas fuerte que yo! ¡Lo van a estrenar en Junio aqui en Vnzla! ¿Que esperaban? xD Por dios, Rob esta hermoso! pero no me ha gustado mucho el final de la pelicula, y muchas tenian razon, esta pelicula no es del tipo romance donde todos quedan felices para siempre y todo eso..  
Ok! Me despido. Espero en serio que les haya gustado, y nada me gustaria mas que recibir sus Reviews con sus criticas y comentarios.  
Portense bien, cuidenseme muchisimo, estudien, etc etc etc....  
Vicky**

**PD: Desesperada por que sea viernes para que se estrene el trailer de eclipse definitivo, ¿Y ustedes?  
**


	18. Toma Tu Calabaza

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga "Crepusculo". Yo solo manipulo a los personajes a mi antojo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa propiedad. Solo para el entretenimiento de las lectoras y mi propia satisfaccion personal.**

* * *

**Hola a todas mis lectoras!! =D. Sorry la tardanza, se que mas de una me querra meter un coquito en la cabeza, pero he tenido un bloqueo mental. Ademas de que tuve dos dias libres, en los que me dedique a leer el segundo libro de Millenium, "La mujer que soñaba con una cerilla y un bidon de gasolina" Y me a atrapado tanto que olvide que ustedes esperaban un capitulo :S **

**Pero lleguee!! ^^**  
**Gracias _nuevamente _por todos sus comentarios, alertas de favoritos, y gracias por el hecho de leer mi fic, me llena de emocion hasta los huesos.**

**Suiza-Love: Fiel seguidora!! You are the best xD. Gracias, me alegro te encantara el cap y aprecio tu esfuerzo en dejarme un comentario en todos los capitulos ^^**

**Anabel: Anabel!... Gracias por tus comentarios. Respecto a lo del face, no tengo facebook T_T . Si, lo se. Soy una cero a la izquierda xD. Y lo del MSN, primero pienso hacerme un MSN especial para contactos de fanfiction. Y lo hare publico mas adelante, y asi podremos chatear :)**

**Un comentario anonimo.. llamado OHHH!: Humm.. me senti algo ofendida con el comentario. Y no tiene logica. Yo adoro Twilight, y el hecho de haber visto Remember Me en una copia chimba de DVD no quiere decir que no sea una fan de Twilight y de Robert y todo eso. Simplemente, mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueo. Y no me arrepiento de haberla visto. Aun asi, la vere en el cine.**

**POR FAVOR. LEER AL FINALIZAR EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

**Toma Tu Calabaza**

Alrededor de nosotros volaba calabaza, enteras, desfiguradas, o en solo trocitos, vasitos de plástico, mascaras, zapatos, e incluso personas. Las mesas eran derribadas y el DJ colaboro con la acción, colocando como música de fondo _Don´t Get Twisted_, de Gwen Stefani. Una canción con un ritmo comiquísimo, y que combino bastante bien con la situación.

Pero eso no evito que Edward y yo paráramos con lo nuestro.

–¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Tú eres el que lo malentiende todo! –Respondí cruzándome de brazos.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Así que ese abrazo, esa caricia en la mejilla, y ese baile romanticón fue mi imaginación? –Replico.

–¡Agh! ¡Por lo menos eso no es nada en comparación contigo! - Grite enfurecida.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Ahora te haces el loco? Seguramente los besos de Kate te afectan el cerebro –Rodé los ojos. Y Edward me observo perplejo, al momento en que relajaba su postura y su mirada se suavizaba.

–Las cosas no son como tú crees -Contesto luego de un momento. En medio de nosotros voló un zapato de tacón, pero ninguno le prestó mucha atención que digamos.

–Sí, "No es lo que crees" Esa frase esta mas que trillada – Un chico desgarbado disfrazado de fantasma tropezó y empujo a Edward a un lado, pero Edward se lo quito de encima de un empujón.

–Bella. Estas mal interpretando.... –Dijo al tiempo que observaba como metían la cabeza de una chica sobre el tazón del ponche. A la lejanía pude observar a Alice y a Rosalie explotando de la risa, y Emmett y Jasper se encontraban a su lado, burlándose de un chico al que le habían bajado los pantalones, dejando así expuestos sus cómicos calzoncillos con cuadritos morados.

No pude evitar sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa cambio repentinamente cuando me acorde porque estaba molesta con Edward.

–Estamos a mano, entonces. Tú estabas con Kate y yo con Jacob –Me encogí de hombros. Dios mío. ¿Cómo diablos llegamos a parar en este lio?

Oh, por supuesto. Por culpa de algo llamado CELOS.

* * *

**6 horas atrás.**

La habitación de Edward se encontraba casi a oscuras. Solo podían apreciarse los pequeños rayos del sol que se colaban por sobre las persianas que habíamos usado para cubrir las ventanas. Su suave cama estaba hundida por nuestro peso, y podía apreciarse la voz de _Andrea Bocelli_, que cantaba en vivo en un concierto por televisión en un canal italiano. Ambos estábamos concentrados. Ninguno se movió, ninguno dijo nada. Solo permanecíamos completamente inmóviles, como si de dos estatuas nos tratásemos. En ningún momento mis ojos abandonaron los suyos, jamás en esos segundos prolongados nos atrevimos a parpadear siquiera. Ambos estábamos cara a cara, con las piernas cruzadas, completamente concentrados en el objetivo del juego. Aunque claro, a pesar de que mantenía mis ojos clavados en los suyos, picaros y burlones, podía apreciar claramente aquella sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca, y aquellos labios que podrían pasar a ser la entrada a mi propio paraíso personal.

Cuando comencé a sentir aquella piquiña, aquella sequedad familiar en mis ojos que comenzaron a escocer, sentí inmediatamente la urgencia indescriptible de acabar con esto.

El amplio su sonrisa, seguramente al tanto de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

_Que engreído _Pensé internamente. _¡Ojala que pudieras escuchar lo que acabo de pensar! _

Pero a cambio de eso, acerco su rostro hacia el mío, sin apartar la conexión entre nosotros. Había solo unos cuantos centímetros que separaban nuestros rostros, unos cortísimos centímetros para que nuestras narices se rozaran.

_Concéntrate, concéntrate. No dejes que gane._

Trate de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, distraerme para no dejar que el ganara haciendo trampas. Así que deje que mi mente viajara atrás, hacia aquel día de mi cumpleaños número 18 realizado casi dos meses atrás y que fue, sin duda alguna, la fiesta más estupenda que disfrute en mi vida. Claro, sin contar la parte en la que Edward casi se desnuda en medio de todo el mundo, y la desagradable sensación de aquellos retorcijones en el estomago cuando puse un pie en mi habitación al llegar luego de la medianoche. La mañana de ese mismo día no fue bastante feliz que digamos, gracias a la sensación de mi cabeza bastante relacionada con que me hubieran golpeado cientos de veces con un martillo, el sueño, el malestar general y el insoportable dolor de estomago. Y no fui la única que me sentí de esa misma manera, Alice y Edward apenas si lograron levantarse de la cama, y Emmett y Rosalie fueron los que soportaron un poco más, aunque eso no quiera decir que se sintieron mucho mejor que nosotros.

A pesar de los intentos de convencer a Carlisle y a Esme de que estábamos perfectamente, no nos creyeron ni un solo atisbo. Así que, tal como yo lo había esperado, nos castigaron, y tuvimos que sobrevivir sin nuestros autos durante dos semanas –Tuvieron suficiente piedad para retirarnos una- Incluyendo mi prehistórica Chevy.

Mi relación con Edward era miel sobre hojuelas. Jamás nos separábamos. Éramos algo así como un paquete de _dos en uno_. Inclusive, durante las noches él se pasaba a mi habitación para arrullarme hasta quedarnos dormidos, y en las mañanas él se encargaba de pasarse a su habitación antes de que Carlisle y Esme lo notasen. Y sobre todo, para que Emmett no nos pillara. No necesitábamos otra excusa para que Emmett siguiera con sus insinuaciones morbosas.

Su mirada se intensifico, hipnotizándome, atrapándome y utilizando todo el poder de sus ojos sobre mí. No estaba jugando limpio. Y tal como lo esperaba, el deslumbramiento y la hiperventilación no me permitieron mantenerme firme en mi puesto.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y casi lloro del alivio que sentí al realizar el movimiento.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, el me miraba con aquella expresión creída y victoriosa, pero aun sin dejar de parecer la cosa más bella del mundo. Fruncí la boca.

–Gane –Murmuro, con su dulce aliento golpeando sobre mi rostro.

–Tramposo –Recrimine con voz infantil.

El se encogió de hombros.

Ambos estábamos completamente solos. Jasper había acompañado a Alice al centro comercial. Por supuesto, Alice primero me había rogado y suplicado que la acompañara, pero logre evitarla diciendo que me dolía la cabeza, y no me sentía del todo bien. Rose y Emmett habían salido a un restaurante mexicano para pasar tiempo juntos. Y Esme y Carlisle habían ido a visitar unos amigos que Vivian en Port Ángeles.

Así que Edward y yo teníamos la casa solo para nosotros.

Ya habíamos acabado con todas las ideas que teníamos en mente. Vimos películas, jugamos cartas, jugamos los videojuegos de Emmett y ahora nos encontrábamos aquí, bastante aburridos, lo suficientemente como para apostar en una competencia de quien resistía más tiempo sin parpadear. Y tal como lo esperaba, el gano. Así que ahora debía soportar dos tortuosas semanas sin leer un solo libro, cosa que era casi un calvario para mí.

Me acerque hasta él, sentándome en su regazo, y deposite un beso sobre su suave mejilla. El sonrió en respuesta, mesclado con un suspiro. Luego de eso plante un beso sobre su mandíbula, delineando la forma de esta con mis labios. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar para lo que seguía a continuación, acerco su rostro hasta el mío efusivamente, y me beso. Tomando mi mentón con una de sus manos, me beso de aquella forma que sentía que el mundo alrededor se desvanecía, y que en su lugar era sustituido por el amor y el fuego que se desataba con el contacto de su piel contra la mía. Mis manos se entrelazaron detrás de su cuello masculino, y perdida entre las sensaciones pude sentir que clavaba las uñas sobre la piel de su nuca. Sus brazos me rodearon la cintura como vigas de acero, presionándome contra él, de modo que nuestros cuerpos no tuvieran ningún escaso centímetro de espacio. Tal como en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ninguno le dio importancia a la forma en que éramos arrastrados hacia el otro, como un poder magnético que no nos permita separarnos, ni pensarlo dos veces hasta continuar con nuestra tarea, sin tomar así en cuenta hasta donde podríamos llegar sin ninguno lograba recuperar un poco del autocontrol que ya había flaqueado y que yo, evidentemente ya lo había dado por perdido. Era más que evidente que ninguno de nosotros había meditado- mas allá de la línea de lo que podría considerarse aceptable o moderado -, las consecuencias que podrían traer el hecho de que dos jóvenes -completamente arrastrados por las hormonas- podrían hacer en la completa y exclusiva soledad de una casa vacía. Eso era mucho más de lo que yo podía haber considerado.

Cuando el aire se convirtió en algo de importante vitalidad tuve que detenerme para respirar, pero aun así Edward no paro. Tuve la satisfacción de contemplar la mirada intensa y sensual del muchacho a mi lado antes de que volviera al ataque, tomando posesión de mi cuello descubierto, mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de mis caderas, ascendiendo hasta las costillas, para luego descender, siguiendo el camino hasta llegar a mi cintura. Mis manos recorrieron a tientas sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos, deslizándose por su pecho masculino cubierto con una fina capa de tela de su camiseta de botones. Cosa que no me impidió para nada adentrar mis manos inexpertas por debajo de la camiseta para deleitarme con el contorno esbelto, fuerte y trabajado de su abdomen.

¿En qué momento quede recostada sobre la cama? No lo recordaba. Solo era vagamente consciente de que Edward estaba sobre mí, cuidando parecer tan liviano y suave como una pluma. Su boca había vuelto a la mía, exigente, ardiente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban una parte expuesta de mi estomago. No había lugar a dudas de que si seguíamos así ninguno podría detenerse para lo que seguía a continuación.

Tal como muchas veces, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba frente a la ventana, y ambos salimos de nuestro trance. Nuestros movimientos cesaron, pero nuestras respiraciones eran jadeantes.

–Alice –Musite sobre su cuello. Reconocía perfectamente la música que sonaba cuando Edward era solicitado por su hermana

–¿Quieres que conteste? –Pregunto él a su vez, y sentí un estremecimiento cuando sus labios presionaron contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Déjalo sonar _Decía la parte menos reacia de mi persona.

Pero a cambio de eso dije:

–Hum, deberías.

El nos viro, de modo que nuestro peso fuera recibido por los costados de nuestros cuerpos, y alargo la mano para contestar el teléfono. Lo coloco sobre la palma de su mano y oprimió el altavoz.

–Hola Alice –Hablo Edward, aclarándose la garganta.

–_¡Hermanito, amor mío corazón de otro! Hermanito querido del alma, la persona más especial, inteligente y mas paciente del…_

–¿Qué quieres, Alice? –Le corto Edward, y yo sofoque una risita.

–_¿Es que acaso no puedo llamar para saludar? _–Pregunto inocentemente la voz soprano de la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

–Alice….

–_De acuerdo de acuerdo. Llamo para avisarles que llegare en una hora, y espero verlos aseados y perfumados. ¡Esta noche iremos de fiesta! _–Grito con evidente emoción.

–¿De fiesta? Alice, ¿Acaso quieres que vuelvan a quitarnos nuestros autos?

–_Sabes que no. Y no tienes de que preocuparte, hermanito. Ya le avise a nuestros padres, y créeme que me costó mucho convencerlos. Solo con la condición de que nos castigarían durante dos meses si volvíamos otra vez borrachos. Cosa que evitaremos a toda costa._

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma, Alice –Se burlo Edward.

–_Claro que sí. Edward, tu y Bella irán lo quieran o no. No se vistan, llegare con los disfraces en una hora._

–¿Disfraces? –Preguntó.

–_Edward, ¿Acaso estas en la luna? ¡Es Halloween! Específicamente, 31 de OCTUBRE _–Le recordó remarcando la palabra _Octubre_ como si Edward fuese un idiota, –_Dile a Bella que se vaya alistando de maquillaje, que se adelante con…_

–Estoy aquí, Alice –Hice acto de presencia.

–_Perfecto. Maquíllate con un polvo claro, casi blanco como el talco. Aunque no lo necesitaras mucho, ya eres de piel traslucida. Sombra oscura, bastante. Rímel negro, lápiz de ojos negro, repásalo varias veces, y labios carmesí, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ah! Y también recógete el cabello en un moño._

–Ok, pero Alice, ¿Cuál será mi disfraz?

–_¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Nos vemos!_ –Y colgó la llamada.

Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada, al mismo tiempo que nuestras bocas se fruncían mostrando una mueca.

–¿Qué crees que Alice nos tenga preparado? –Pregunte jugueteando con los botones de su camiseta.

–No lo sé, pero seguramente no será bueno.

Seguí al pie de la letra cada una de las instrucciones dichas por Alice. Una vez que salí de la ducha, cubrí mi cuerpo con tan solo una bata de seda blanca que se amarraba a la cintura, y recogí mi cabello en un moño.

–Bella, Alice dijo que… –Edward había entrado a la habitación sin que yo me hubiera percatado, y de pronto enmudeció en medio de la oración. Le mire con la confusión pintada en mi rostro, pero luego entendí las razones cuando sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo entero con una rápida mirada, deteniéndose en mis piernas, para luego subir para toparse con mis ojos. –Lo siento, debí haber tocado antes de entrar –Se disculpo con un suave y poco notorio tartamudeo.

–No te preocupes, ¿Qué quería Alice? –Pregunte, tratando en lo posible de ocultar el matiz burlón y divertido que adornaba mi voz.

–Que… el… ¿Qué? –Titubeo desorientado, –¡Ah sí! Que llegara pronto y que más te vale que te vea lista –Logro recuperar la compostura. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

–Ajam, gracias –Respondí, y él se retiro de la habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta no pude sonreír. Me sentí inmensamente realizada por saber que _yo_, Isabella Swan, por primera vez desde mi llegada a casa de los Cullen hacia cuatro meses _había_ provocado que Edward se quedara sin habla. Lo había deslumbrado.

¡Sí! Punto para Bella. Aunque su reacción era más que comprensible. El solo hecho de saber que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la bata de seda, que por cierto, era tan corta que solamente alcanzaba la mitad de mis muslos, y que se abría tenuemente en la parte de mi cuello, mostrando la curvatura que había entre mis dos pechos era suficiente para que un hombre se quedara callado.

Me maquille como dijo Alice. Y me prepare internamente cuando el sonido de dos coches estacionarse en la cochera. Alice había llegado.

* * *

–Tranquila Bells, no es tan malo –Espeto Alice cuando nos acercábamos hasta el local donde se realizaría la celebración del Halloween, que por cierto, era en el Track Night, lugar al que vinimos a cantar karaoke hacia un tiempo que yo consideraba siglos.

–Tú no eres la que debe utilizar un traje de _Morticia_ – Ella solo rodo los ojos, ignorando mi comentario –¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Por qué demonios no vino con nosotras?

–Bella, los chicos se quedaron con Rosalie, ella los está alistando. Además de que ella no esta lista, su maquillaje y vestuario necesita de mucho tiempo. Y nosotras hemos venido porque necesitamos conseguir mesa. No reserve, apenas me entere de la fiesta esta misma tarde y tuve que ir corriendo por los disfraces –Respondió pausadamente. Odiaba que hablara como si le estuviera explicando algo a una niña de 10 años.

El lugar estaba infestado de Frankesteins, Screens, momias, fantasmas, vampiros y toda clase de personajes tan bien materializados que me provocaron unos cuantos sustos.

Alice no tardo mucho en conseguir mesa, solo necesito coquetear un poco con el encargado para que nos diera una mesa, que estaba oculta al fondo cerca de la tarima. Alice cargaba un disfraz de hada muerta, muy tipo Timkerbale pero mucho más oscura y sombría. Su disfraz tenia matices grises, negros y plateados. Sus alas transparentes aparentaban estar muertas y rotas, con un leve color rojo sangre esparcido a través de las esquinas donde se acentuaba, dándole un aspecto de sangre. Sobre su cabeza yacía una corona puntiaguda de aspecto antiguo y oxidado, y las uñas de sus manos estaban pintadas de azabache.

–Bella, tu peluca esta que se cae. Deberías ir al baño a acomodártela –Sugirió la hadita, luego de que había transcurrido media hora y ya habíamos acabado con nuestros vasos de ponche –Yo cuidare la mesa.

–Está bien –Coincidí: No parecería muy Morticia sin mi peluca negra como la noche.

Camine a través de la multitud buscando el baño para damas. Al hallarlo me instale durante casi diez minutos en acomodar la peluca, y en retocar mi maquillaje, mientras contemplaba el largo vestido negro que se ceñía a mi cuerpo y que alcanzaba hasta mis tobillos, sumándole unos tacones negros. Cuando salí de allí, caminando nuevamente por la multitud, una meno me asió del hombro.

–Hola dulzura –Saludo una voz masculina muy cerca de mi oído. Me vire, encontrándome con unos ojos verdes marinos y un chico de aproximadamente mi edad, con un disfraz muy original y vivido de un vaquero –¿Quieres bailar?

–No gracias –Respondí negando con la cabeza, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa amable.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto, y su percibí su aliento sobre mi rostro. Olía a alcohol. –¿Acaso no tienes pareja? ¿Estás sola? –Me inquiete. Como deseaba quitarme a este chico de encima.

–No está sola –Dijo una suave voz a mi lado, ciñéndome la cintura posesivamente con un brazo –Con permiso –Y pude ver la expresión incomoda del muchacho ante la posible encolerizada mirada de mi acompañante. Sin pensárselo dos veces me alejo del gentío.

–¡Edward! –Le abrace de la cintura –¡Has llegado! Gracias por sacarme de esa.

–Yo encantado –Repuso, y yo me aleje para contemplarlo mejor. Como dije anteriormente, Edward podría vestir harapos y aun así se vería excelente. E incluso un traje de pirata le hacía ver insoportablemente sexy. Cargaba unos pantalones holgados de color mostaza oscuro, cubiertos por unas botas negras y desgastadas que lo cubrían hasta la rodilla. Una daga sostenida a su cintura, y una camiseta holgada de color y aspecto envejecido, muy pirata, que mantenía abierta los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa, dándome a conocer una buena vista de su pecho. Una cadena, su cabello cubierto por una pañoleta roja, y una chaqueta desgastada.

Definitivamente Orlando Bloom se quedaría corto en presencia de Edward.

–Wow Bells, te ves.. – Frunció el ceño, en busca de las palabras –Mortífera –Señalo y yo arrugue mi frente.

–Vaya ironía –Conteste con sarcasmo. Mortífera y Morticia cuadraban bastante bien.

–Aunque sexy –Agrego –Mortíferamente sexy –Sonrió de lado y beso mi frente a plan juguetón.

–Ja-ja-ja –Golpee su hombro suavemente con mi puño.

El resto de los disfraces fueron bastante creativos. Rosalie portaba un disfraz de Novia Cadáver, el vestido sucio, desgarrado y con manchar de sangre. Maquillaje sombrío y corrido, labios casi azules, ojos rojos, con lentes de contacto. Y un ramo de flores secas y marchitas. Jasper se disfrazo de _Eduard, manos de tijeras_**. **Sus cabellos locos y alborotados, maquillaje pálido, y unos guantes con unas manos de tijeras de plástico bastante reales al exterior. Emmett vino disfrazado de Vampiro, _Dracula_, en realidad.

La fiesta siguió con su curso natural y la sangría y las piñas coladas parecían no satisfacer a los integrantes de mi pequeña familia. A pesar de las amenazas y advertencia de mis padres adoptivos, ninguno se molesto en evitar emborracharse y mucho menos cuando empezaron a repartir Vodka. Emmett me obligo a beber, ya que no deseaba que yo fuese la única cuerda del grupo, al igual que la última vez que, a pesar de los tragos de tequila, conseguí controlarme bastante bien. Así que gracias a Emmett y Jasper estaba algo prendido, pero no lo suficiente para usar el término borracho.

–Voy por algo de sangría –Anuncio Edward cuando cesamos de bailar –¿Quieres? –Negué.

–No gracias. Y Por favor, no te acerques a la tarima.

–Ese día la puse, ¿verdad? –Pregunto presionando sus labios.

–Un poco –Reí.

–No lo hare. No estoy borracho –Se encogió de hombros. Y luego desapareció entre la multitud.

–¡Bella! –Exclamo alguien a mis espaldas. Rápidamente me gire, tomándolo en un abrazo.

–¡Jacob! –Grite, alejándome para observarlo. Cargaba un traje bastante real y bastante sexy de indio. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tengo un sexto sentido –Toco su sien con su dedo anular –Que va, Alice me invito. Y ni loco me perdería esto –Dijo con entusiasmo.

–Genial, pero ¿Billy no te castigo por lo de la ultima vez?

–Sí que lo hizo. Pero el no sabe que estoy aquí, supuestamente estoy en casa de Embry –Me miro inquisitivo –¿No le dirás nada a Billy, cierto?

–Sabes que no –Respondí, haciéndome la ofendida por su comentario.

–¿Y tu novio? –Pregunto.

–Por ahí esta –Me encogí de hombros, buscándolo con la mirada. Cierto, Edward, ¿Dónde se había metido que tardaba tanto?

Cuando lo encontré, me percate de que no se encontraba solo. Kate estaba con él. ¿De dónde salió, quien demonios la invito?

_Te informo Isabella. Esta es una fiesta, puede venir quien quiera._

Casi me voy para atrás, cuando Kate se acerco hasta Edward y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, antes de besarlo apasionadamente. El no se movió.

¡Esa arpía! Su disfraz de diablesa lo comprobaba. Y si no me calmaba ahora mismo, decididamente iría hasta su encuentro y la arrastraría de los cabellos.

–Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Jake, tomándome del brazo.

Pero yo no podía responder. Me sentía asfixiada, colmada entre la ola de furia, celos, y desconfianza que me invadía hasta hacerme sentir diminuta, vulnerable.

Edward tenía muchas explicaciones que darme.

Oh sí.

Pero primero, antes que eso, trataría de divertirme con lo poco que quedaba de fiesta antes de que se desatara la bomba que iba a formarle.

–Jake, ¿Bailamos? –Masculle entre dientes, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que podía.

–De acuerdo…. –Acepto inseguro, y extrañado a la vez.

–Espera, necesito algo –Agregue antes de dirigirme a la mesa, arrastrando a Jake conmigo. Tome una botella de Vodka, y bebí de un sopetón durante 15 segundos, como si fuese jugo de manzana o un simple vaso de leche. El liquido llego hasta mas debajo de la mitad de la botella, alcanzando casi por un poco la superficie del fondo. Estaba a punto de dirigir la botella a mi boca cuando Jake me detuvo.

–Hey, quieta ahí… La botella no se irá corriendo –Arrebato la botella de mis manos –Ven, vamos a bailar. Necesitas sudar lo que te tomaste. Creo que has enloquecido, ¿Cómo te tomas casi una botella de un solo trago? ¿Acaso quieres ir de bruces en el suelo? –Torció los ojos y me llevo hasta la pista de baile.

Tenía razón. Definitivamente este último trago, mas la mezcla de piña colada, ponche, sangría y otro poquito más de vodka que había tomado anteriormente no me caería del todo bien en mi sistema digestivo. Sabía que más tarde me arrepentiría pero… Da igual, la vida es para disfrutarla, ¿No?

Comenzamos bailando una pieza con mucho ritmo. Muy al estilo Beyonce, y luego la música cambio para transformarse en algo más suave, tranquilo y dulce. Mis manos descansaban placidas sobre los fuertes hombros de Jacob, y las suyas yacían posadas sobre mi cintura, posiblemente para evitar que me cayera en un acto de pura estupidez. Apoye mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Jake, me sentía mareada, el licor ya me estaba pasando la factura.

El momento apacible, y a la vez desagradable fue interrumpido por un objeto pequeño que dio de lleno en mi pómulo.

–¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto Jake preocupado cuando escucho mi pequeño gemido de dolor.

–Algo me ha golpeado –Lleve mi mano hacia mi mejilla, presionando. Jacob desvió la vista hasta el suelo y se agacho para recogerlo.

–Vale. Esto sí que es extraño –Hablo luego de un momento.

–Eso es… – Examine por un momento el objeto puntiagudo y anaranjado – ¿Calabaza?

–Si –Coincidió, seguido de una risa. Aparto la mano de mi mejilla y comenzó a revisarla con la suya, en busca de algún daño –Uf, eso te dejara un moretón. Necesitas hielo –Me llevo hasta la mesa. Pero al no encontrar la jarra de hielo que todas las mesas deberían tener, me ordeno que esperara sentada y fue en busca de una. Tendría que pasar a través de la multitud, ya que nuestra mesa estaba al fondo. Lejos del resto.

–Bella – Susurro una voz tan dulce y reconocible, pero que a la vez mostraba un matiz de aire frio y serio ahora –¿Qué..? –No termino la frase, y a cambio de eso, me tomo de la mano –Donde posaba el anillo de noviazgo que él me había dado en mi cumpleaños –y me arrastro hasta el medio de la pista, donde quedáramos ocultos. Me gire para enfrentarla con un suspiro de exasperación.

–¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte con indiferencia.

–¿Qué hacían Jacob y tu tan acaramelados? - Exigió.

–No es tu problema – Respondí con altanería.

–¿Que no es mi...? – Enmudeció, su mandíbula se tenso y sus ojos me observaban desconcertado. Estaba furioso, pero yo no me iba a demostrar indefensa o vulnerable. –Bella, ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo tu y Jacob? Porque déjame decirte, no es del todo agradable la idea de ver como bailaban tan juntitos y acaramelados- Me hecho en la cara. Pero por supuesto, estaba errado, confundiendo las cosas. Ahora ambos teníamos una razón para salir peleados de aquí.

Esta, posiblemente, podría llegar a ser la típica primera discusión de pareja. Una parte de mi persona se inquieto de manera positiva ante ese hecho, ya que, según mi opinión se necesitaban tener discusiones en las relaciones sentimentales para que existiera una especie de equilibrio o balance. Como una forma de desahogo y de entendimiento mutuo, en la que ambas partes exponían las diferencias y desacuerdos que podrían presentarse para luego así poder llegar a un acuerdo para que los mismos errores no fueran repetidos en un futuro. Pero, la segunda parte de mi persona estaba bastante frustrada de tener que discutir con Edward, jamás habíamos peleado, -Exceptuando el día de mi pequeña perdida en la Push, pero eso no cuenta, porque en ese entonces no éramos pareja- Así que la idea no me resultaba del todo apetecible.

Y mucho menos, sabiendo que la causa de esta discusión posiblemente era algo estúpido.

Ambos nos miramos con furia, antes de que de que una enorme calabaza, con un rostro malvado perfectamente perfilado cayera ante nuestros pies, seguido del grito proveniente de una chica sobre la tarima, disfrazada de Gatubela, quien se impulso hacia adelante y se dispuso a atacar a otra chica que cargaba un traje de ángel. Ambas desataron una lucha patética sobre la tarima, y ambas estaban cubiertas de trocitos y sobras de calabaza. Ya había calabaza regada por toda la tarima.

Así que de allí viene el pedacito que me golpeo el pómulo Pensé.

La lucha colectiva comenzó al momento en que las chicas que se encontraban a un lado de la Gatubela y que posiblemente, eran sus amigas, comenzaron a atacar a las chica con vestido angelical, las muchachas, las defensoras de la angelita se agarraron de los pelos con el otro clan de la gatubela, y de ese modo, comenzó la pelea. La idea de haber encontrado una excusa para formar un jaleo pareció ser del agrado de un gran grupo del resto de los invitados, que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con el enfrentamiento femenino, y aun así, se unieron a la lucha, aventando pedazos de calabaza hacia otros personajes. De de un momento a otro criaturas míticas luchaban entre sí por estupideces machistas o altaneras, o simplemente, por un método de diversión.

Alrededor de nosotros volaba calabaza, enteras, desfiguradas, o en solo trocitos, vasitos de plástico, mascaras, zapatos, e incluso personas. Las mesas eran derribadas y el DJ colaboro con la acción, colocando como música de fondo _Don´t Get Twisted_, de Gwen Stefani. Una canción con un ritmo comiquísimo, y que combino bastante bien con la situación.

Pero eso no evito que Edward y yo paráramos con lo nuestro.

–¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Tú eres el que lo malentiende todo! –Respondí cruzándome de brazos.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Así que ese abrazo, esa caricia en la mejilla, y ese baile romanticón fue mi imaginación? –Replico.

–¡Agh! ¡Por lo menos eso no es nada en comparación contigo! - Grite enfurecida.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Ahora te haces el loco? Seguramente los besos de Kate te afectan el cerebro –Rodé los ojos. Y Edward me observo perplejo, al momento en que relajaba su postura y su mirada se suavizaba.

–Las cosas no son como tú crees -Contesto luego de un momento. En medio de nosotros voló un zapato de tacón, pero ninguno le prestó mucha atención que digamos.

–Sí, "No es lo que crees" Esa frase esta mas que trillada – Un chico desgarbado disfrazado de fantasma tropezó y empujo a Edward a un lado, pero Edward se lo quito de encima de un empujón.

–Bella. Estas mal interpretando.... –Dijo al tiempo que observaba como metían la cabeza de una chica sobre el tazón del ponche. A la lejanía pude observar a Alice y a Rosalie explotando de la risa, y Emmett y Jasper se encontraban a su lado, burlándose de un chico al que le habían bajado los pantalones, dejando así expuestos sus cómicos calzoncillos con cuadritos morados.

No pude evitar sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa cambio repentinamente cuando me acorde porque estaba molesta con Edward.

–Estamos a mano, entonces. Tú estabas con Kate y yo con Jacob –Me encogí de hombros. Dios mío. ¿Cómo diablos llegamos a parar en este lio?

Oh, por supuesto. Por culpa de algo llamado CELOS.

–¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad estabas con Jacob? – Inquirió de modo insinuante. Casi pregunto: ¿Estas diciéndome que fuiste a los brazos de Jacob a hacer quien sabe qué?

–¿Y que si así fuera? –Le rete. Cosa que me parecía una bobería infantil, pero que no pude dar marcha atrás cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios. Edward abrió los ojos como platos y su boca se entreabrió – De todos modos a ti parece importarte más irte a darte besos con la diablesa esa de Kate, dejándome sola en la pista – Le mire furiosa, y él me regreso la mirada.

–Maldita sea. ¡Así no fueron las cosas! – Un chico vestido de faraón tropezó, cayendo casi encima de mí. Pero Edward me sostuvo en brazos y me aparto a un lado. El chico se sostuvo de mi vestido por acto reflejo, de manera accidental y desgarro un buen trozo de este. Dejando como resultado, un corte irregular y descuadrado de mi vestido, que pasó de estar cubriendo mis tobillos a llegar más arriba de mis rodillas.

–Mierda. Hay que sacarte de aquí –Espeto con rabia, observando mis piernas descubiertas.

-¿Enserio? -Respondí con sarcasmo – ¿Lo dices por el vestido roto o porque terminaremos con una calabaza como cabeza?

–Deja de comportarte como una niña, Isabella – Respondió utilizando mi nombre completo. Señal de que estaba realmente furioso. Tomo de mi brazo y me arrastro hasta sus hermanos.

–¡Alice! Nos vamos –Informo Edward con desagrado. Pero Alice se encontraba lo suficientemente entretenida y distraída con la "Guerra de los sexos" como percatarse de la evidente tensión entre nosotros.

–¡Ustedes adelántense, esto está de lo mejor! – Contesto entre risas. Casi podía observar el brillo de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Emmett provocadas por la risa.

Edward y yo salimos del local y él me condujo a su auto.

Arranco el auto con brusquedad, y ambos nos sumimos en el silencio mas incomodo. Ninguno dijo nada. Edward estaba tratando de calmarse respirando profundamente y yo no podía apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Edward estaciono el auto en medio de la carretera, sobre un pedazo de tierra abandonada, y se despojo de su cinturón de seguridad.

Esto me trajo una especie de _Dejavu_. Como aquella vez, luego de reencontrarme con Jacob en la Push...

–Ok, vamos a aclarar esto – Dijo, mirándome de una manera tan penetrante que por mas intentos que hiciese, jamás pude apartar la mirada de sus ojos – No es lo que tú crees... No me bese con Kate.. Bueno, si lo hice pero…

–¡Lo confiesas! –Exclame, cubriendo mi boca con mi mano.

–¡No! no es así, escucha. Kate se acerco hasta mí para hablar cuando me fui a la mesa de los ponches. Estaba algo.. Ebria. Bueno, bastante ebria, en realidad. Estaba.. Digamos que disculpándose por cómo me había tratado. Y suplicándome que le diera otra oportunidad. Luego, cuando me negué, simplemente se puso de puntillas y me beso – Explico de aspecto neutro. Pero lo conocía suficientemente bien como para detectar ese tono de desesperación en su voz – No paso nada más. Lo juro. Es más, cuando la aparte y me fui, no me llevo más de un minuto verla de nuevo besándose con aquel tipo ese de traje de vaquero. Aunque no la culpo del todo, estaba bastante borracha y...

–¡Y todavía la defiendes! –Explote con incredibilidad –Después de todo lo que te hizo, la defiendes –Dije esta vez, hasta que mi voz se convirtió en un murmullo, debido a la debilidad que estaba acumulándose en mi voz y las ganas inmensas que tenia de llorar.

–No la defiendo –Contestó– Simplemente estoy seguro de que no lo habría echo estando sobria -Musito con voz suave, al ver el aspecto en el que me encontraba. Pero de repente su mirada se endureció, y hablo con un poco mas de determinación –Aunque de todos modos, no soy el único que debe dar explicaciones por aquí. Todavía no me has dicho que diablos hacías con el chucho _ese_ – Su voz se volvió tosca.

Bueno, la verdad es que si le debía una explicación. Prácticamente le había dado a entender que me fui corriendo a los brazos de Jacob para ser reconfortada... Algo que no era del todo cierto. No había ido allí para de alguna manera sentir una satisfacción vengativa, nada de eso. Simplemente estaba tan molesta que necesitaba alguna excusa para no arruinar la noche yendo a formarle una escenita a Edward en la que seguramente ninguno de los dos saldría beneficiado.

–No le digas _chucho_ –Le defendí, y Edward bufo con molestia –Y no estábamos a plan romanticón. Solo estábamos bailando, estaba algo mareada y por eso deje que me sostuviera. Y el gesto de la mejilla fue por un puto pedazo de calabaza que dio de lleno en mi mejilla –Dije, señalando mi pómulo. El inmediatamente prendió la lucecita sobre el techo para verlo por sí mismo. No se había percatado del pequeño moretón que se estaba formando por la oscuridad de la noche. El frunció el ceño.

–Pero Bella... –Susurro, al parecer buscando las palabras para expresarse –¿Por qué no me buscaste? Cuando me viste con Kate –Pregunto.

–Créeme Edward. No estaba en condiciones para lidiar con ella. No tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de tomarla de los cabellos y limpiar el suelo con ella –Confesé.

Su siguiente gesto me tomo desprevenida, cuando sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

–¿Estabas celosa? –Pregunto con diversión.

_Engreído._

–No... –Intente negarlo, pero era patético negar algo de lo que hasta yo sabía, estaba mintiendo – Bueno, si estaba celosa. Pero tú no hables mucho. Señor, "No-quiero-que-bailes-mires-pienses-en-Jake" – Critique, alzando una ceja. Su semblante adopto una expresión seria.

–Sabes que no me cae bien –Acaricio mi mejilla lastimada –Lamento haber sido celoso y haber malinterpretado las cosas – Se disculpo, y me sentí culpable durante un momento. Yo había provocado la discusión. Yo era la culpable. Aunque, ¡Por Dios! Kate casi se estaba comiendo a Edward, ¿Que quería que pensara en ese momento, estando casi ebria, celosa, enamorada, y para colmo entre un montón de gente bailando alrededor que no me permitían apreciar con detalles la escena? ¡Porque demonios Edward tenía que ser tan caballeroso! El no se movió de inmediato cuando ella lo beso. Se quedo allí, esperando a que ella terminara o algo por el estilo…

_¡Ya deja de culpar a Edward! _Dijo la voz de mi conciencia.

_¡No lo estoy culpando! Estoy exponiendo los hechos._

–No te disculpes –Musite –Yo lamento haber desconfiado de ti por un instante, lamento haber actuado tan ilógicamente. Lamento no haber esperado alguna explicación de tu parte. Actuar sin pensar... –Diablos, era tan mala para las disculpas. Agache la cabeza, ruborizada, melancólica, con ganas de llorar por estupidez e impotencia. Edward alzo mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos y acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

–Parece que ambos necesitamos confiar un poco más en el otro –Dijo. Y yo asentí al momento que reía sin ganas.

–No parece, _es_ –Me encogí de hombros. Era extraña la manera en que sucedían las cosas entre nosotros. En un momento estábamos gritándonos, y en medio segundo ya nos comportábamos como los mismísimos Romeo y Julieta.

–_"El que no tiene celos no está enamorado"_ –Susurro, y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–Esa frase es de San Augustin – Critique –Aunque en nuestro casi estaría mejor: _"El que es celoso, no es celoso por lo que ve. Con lo que se imagina basta"_ –Articule, copiando una frase de Jacinto Benavente.

–Uf. Eso está peor –Sonrió de lado. Y yo no me resistí. Así que me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace, recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me senté sobre sus piernas y acomoda las mías, apoyándolas sobre el asiento del copiloto, mientras las entrecruzaba, y nos quedamos así. Simplemente abrazados, mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos, que había podido exponer arrebatándole esa pañoleta roja, y sentía sus respiraciones sobre mi coronilla. Luego levante la cabeza, al tiempo que el inclinaba la suya y nos fundiéramos en un beso dulce, muy dulce, tanto que podría considerarse casto, aunque para nosotros no fuese así. Nosotros lo considerábamos como algo completamente privado e importante, porque demostrábamos el amor y el aprecio que sentíamos hacia el otro.

Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de un claxon. Específicamente, el claxon del Jeep de Emmett.

–No puedo creerlo -Se quejo Edward con exasperación, dejando de besarme.

–Tiene que ser una broma –Concorde. ¿Por qué diablos siempre teníamos que ser interrumpidos? ¿Es que ni siquiera, varados en medio de la carretera, solos, podíamos estar _completamente_ solos?

Si fuéramos los únicos habitantes de una casita perdida en una montaña entre lo más recóndito de Suecia, posiblemente aparecería por arte de magia un vendedor de Pizza diciendo: Pedido a domicilio, ¿Es usted Dayana?

–¿Porque han estacionado aquí el auto? – Grito Alice desde su Porsche, al lado del auto de Emmett. Rosalie estaba con ella – ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – Callo – De acuerdo, no quiero saberlo.

Emmett solo una risotada.

Doy gracias a todos los dioses el que Edward tuviera vidrios ahumados. Aunque no estuviésemos haciendo nada indebido, la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no resultaría del todo decente para los ojos de mis "hermanos" mal pensados y con una mente completamente corrompida.

Me coloque en mí puesto de nuevo, refunfuñada, y Edward bajo el vidrio.

–¿No deberían estar en la fiesta dándose de golpes? –Pregunto con sarcasmo, y algo de irritación.

–Los guardias nos echaron del lugar, lo siento. La próxima vez coloque un cartel en la parte trasera de su auto que diga "No Molestar" –Comento Alice, y mi rostro de prendió como tomatico.

–¡Alice! – La regaño su hermano.

–De acuerdo, Alice tal vez exagero. Ali, es obvio que no estaban haciendo nada – Hablo Emmett. Pero no le creí ni un poco -No estaban haciendo nada porque el auto no se estaba moviendo de arriba a abajo y...

–¡EMMETT! – Grite. Deseando bajarme del auto para dejarle otra marca con los dientes.

* * *

**Pobres Eddie y Bells. Jamas pueden estar solos xDXD Jaja! Disfrute escribir muchisimo la discucion de celos, y la escena de la guerra de calabazas.  
¿Les gusto el capitulo? Eso espero, no se porque, pero me ha costado mucho escribirlo, no soy buena para... ¿Como se dice? "Escenas calientes"? xD. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero quedaran satisfechas. en el cap pasado los reviews disminuyeron notoriamente, ¿Que paso? ¿No les gusto? :( .... como sea. Voy a lo que voy, y necesitamos discutir un tema. Voy a plantear una opcion que posiblemente la mayoria de ustedes aceptara sin rechistar,. No se, lo pondre a votacion. La pregunta es:  
¿LEMMON o no LEMMON?  
Eso significaria que tendria que pasar el Rating a M. ASI QUE. Dejenme un review con su opinion del capitulo, si les parece si voy por buen camino, y si desean que haya Lemmon. Yo no tendria problema en hacerlo, pero me gustaria saber su opinion personal, opiniones sobre lo que he planteado, y aspectos que desearian que fueran empleados. (En caso de que se haga un Lemmon, no se aun cuando pasara)  
De acuerdo. Acabo aqui. Ya me estoy pasando de lineas xD. Porfis, para el prox cap... ¿Me regalan 20 reviews? No falta mucho para acercarnos a los 200 =D  
Cuidense muchisimo. Pasen una bonita semana.  
Victoria Masen Cullen.**

**PD: Para el prox cap les dejare un OUTTAKE gracioso de uno de los capitulos!. Asi que ya saben ;)**


	19. Culpable

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manejo a mi antojo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO acepto su copia ni adaptacion sin mi debido permiso. **

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras! Lamento la demora. ¿Jeje? Bueno, al menos no tardo tanto como otras historias... (Creanme, sigo fics que tardan hasta tres meses en actualizar xD) Como sea, voy al caso.**

**Primero que nada, olvide decirles esto: El anillo que Edward le regalo a Bells esta en mi perfil, pero soy tan idiota como para olvidar decirselos.. ¡Sorry! xDxD **

**Lo otro:**

**Los votos son:**

**14 a Favor, y 3 en Contra.**

**Ya tome mi decision con respecto a lo del Lemmon, y decidi que: SI HABRA LEMMON. ¡Ojo! No se me alarmen las que no estaban de acuerdo, me explico:**

**Tal vez mas de una habra pillado ya mi estilo de escritura: Sereno y descriptivo, pero a la vez controlado y poco erotico. No tengo una mente lo suficientemente abierta como para hacer un Lemmon demasiado grafico ni muy tipo _Venus. _¿Ustedes me entienden, no? xD. Asi que hare el Lemmon, pero dare a relucir mas el lado sentimental; que el carnal, corporal o el erotico. Por supuesto, no sera algo como "Lo hicimos, y ya" ¡NO! ... Describire, explicare el momento, las acciones y sensaciones, PERO... Les dejare insinuaciones, para que dejen el resto a su imaginacion.**

**Se que a varias no les agrada la idea. Pero comprendan, no es facil sitisfacerlas a todas. Asi que hare lo posible porque les guste. De todos modos, la que no desee un Lemmon, les dejare un pequeño aviso diciendo cuando comienza, y cuando finaliza, por si a las moscas.**

**Y claro: RATING M.**

**.**

**Mi msn (Solo para usuarios de fanfic) = victoriamasencullen123 (Arroba) Hot mail punto com**

**Bueno, ¡Si, ya termine! ¡Ya pueden empezar a leer, no se desesperen! xDxD.....**

.

* * *

**(PRIMERO COMENZARE CON EL OUTTAKE, Y LUEGO EL CAPITULO)**

**OUTTAKE, CAPITULO 13**

**Alice POV: Atrapados con las manos en la masa.**

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, quise tener el maldito oído bionico que poseía Rosalie.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras mis ojos no podían evitar desviarse hacia las escaleras, enviando varias miradas furtivas hasta alguna zona sin razón, simplemente con la necesidad de hacer algo para así controlar las ansias que afloraban en mi interior.

Emmett se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de la sala, con Rosalie ceñida entre sus brazos. El cambiaba los canales de la televisión con el remoto mientras ella, en una posición evidentemente parecida a la mía, taconeaba sobre el linóleo suelo de nuestra casa.

–Ali, cielo, deja de morderte las uñas –Jasper se acerco hasta donde yo estaba y me detuvo con sus manos, posándolas sobre mis hombros ejerciendo una pequeña presión sobre ellos. No me había percatado de que estaba consumiendo la perfectamente perfilada uña de mi dedo meñique. Mordí mi labio inferior, frustrada.

–Maldición –Brame – Que Lastima. Ahora tendré que ir a hacerme otra manicure –Suspire.

Jasper rio entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

–¿Saben? Deberían relajarse, esos dos estarán dando brincos como conejos encantados en unos momentos. Tal como los de_ Alice in Wonderland_–Aseguro Emmett, desviando la mirada del televisor para mirarnos.

–Duh. Eso lo sé. El problema es que estoy malditamente nerviosa, ¿Qué rayos estarán diciendo? –Pregunte más para mí misma que para mis hermanos.

–Rosalie, ¿Escuchas algo de lo que dicen? –Pregunte. Solo podía escuchar entre susurros, pero pude asimilar algunas palabras familiares, bastante relacionadas con Kate, Push, y algo allí que no estaba a mi entendimiento.

–Creo que Edward le está explicando lo de Kate. Como terminaron y blablablá. Ya se me esa historia de memoria, así que se, por palabras escuchadas y monologo a sabiendas, que Edward le está contando sobre la zorra esa.

–No lo sé. No es taan zorra, ¿No creen? –La defendió Emmett.

–Cierra la boca. Aquí tú eres el único que todavía se lleva bien con tu querida "Brillantina"–Se quejo Rosalie.

–¡Hey! Acéptalo, la chica se la pasaba con algo dorado o brillante encima. Y no la estoy defendiendo, solo digo que cometió un desliz o algo así… –Callo durante un momento –Ok, de acuerdo, tienen razón, es zorra. ¿Qué se le hace?

Todos soltamos una pequeña sonrisa.

–Roseeee. ¿Qué más dicen? –Pregunte, dando saltitos impacientes en mi puesto.

–No lo sé. Se han quedado callados, ¿Y qué tal si en vez de resolverse, discuten de nuevo? –Dijo Rosalie, mientras ondulaba un mechón de su cabello rubio entre sus dedos.

–No. Ya hable con Edward y le dije que no reclamara nada estúpido. Si es inteligente me hará caso –Intervino mi novio, observando hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Bella. –Edward….

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

–_Edward, no te entiendo, si tanto la quieres aun... ¿Por qué me besaste? _–Grito Bella desde el piso de arriba. Inmediatamente me coloque sobre uno de los escalones, para escuchar más de cerca lo que decía. Rosalie se materializo a mi lado, con una sonrisa_. –Digo… ¿De qué crees que soy, de piedra? ¡Me besaste! ¡Y no te importo en lo absoluto lo que sintiera por ti! Me besaste, solo producto del momento, estoy segura… y….¿Crees que no me hirió que no te despegaras de Kate durante la tarde de ayer? ¡Qué injusto es esto! _

–¡Ja! Buena esa –Comente, soltando una carcajada.

–¿Que Edward hizo qué? –Pregunto Esme con una sonrisa burlona saliendo de la cocina, mientras se posicionaba a mi lado, mirando, al igual que todos, la puerta cerrada por la cual se despedían los gritos de reclamo –¿En serio? Hmpf. Lento, pero al fin –Comenzó a reír con ganas.

De un momento a otro Emmett y Jasper estaban en nuestro lado, mientras inconscientemente –Conscientemente – Íbamos ascendiendo escalón por escalón. ¡Pero por supuesto! "Inconscientemente"

_¡Inconsciente mis uñas!_

Agudice el oído, y percibí el sonido de unas sonoras carcajadas limpias a lagrima suelta. ¿Edward se estaba riendo?

–¿Pero es que acaso es idiota? –Pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y ahora es que te das cuenta? –Indago Emmett, mezclando sus risas junto con el hermano idiota bipolar del piso de arriba.

–Dios mío, ¿Edward acaso sufrió de bipolaridad infantil? –Comento Esme burlonamente, leyéndome la mente, tres escalones más abajo que nosotros donde daba el suelo.

–¡No me acuerdo! Creo que desde los cinco años. –Respondí.

–_¡Demonios Edward! ¿Acaso crees que esto es gracioso?–_ Exclamo Bella con una voz afilada como navajas.

–¡Uf! Creo que exploto –Emmett silbo.

–_Creí que te conocía, pero veo que no es verdad _–Su voz era temblorosa – _¡Creí que eras noble! Pero solo eres un…-_

El silencio prolongo abruptamente, dejandonos pasmados e insatisfechos.

–¿Qué paso? –Pregunte en un susurro.

–No sé, ¿Crees que se haya caído o algo por el estilo? –Pregunto Jasper irónicamente.

–¿Caído? Si claro, y yo soy morena –Rosalie rodo los ojos –Si en verdad ha caído. Pues habrá caído sobre el colchón de la cama, porque yo no escuche un ¡BUM! –Agrego.

–Seguramente haya caído en otro tipo de _cosas –_Comento el morboso lado de mi hermano Emmett entre risas.

–Aunque claro. No siempre guardo la razón en todo lo que mi oído percibe, Tal vez me haya equivocado ¿No crees Emmett? –Se dirigió a Emmett con una mirada picara.

–Rosi tiene razón. Uno _nunca _sabe. Aunque creo, _creo_, que me pareció escuchar algo –Frunció los labios cómicamente mientras asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.

¡Estos pervertidos!

¡Hey, Yo también soy pervertida!

¡Wii! Seamos todos pervertidos.

–Creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo. Puede que se haya _golpeado la cabeza _en la caída, ¿Verdad? –Sonreí ampliamente –Ya saben, _"Es mejor prevenir que lamentar"_

–¡Seh, Ayudemos a Eddie a salvar a Bella! –Y sin más preámbulos comenzamos a subir las escaleras a paso apresurado.

–¡Hey mama! ¿No quieres subir a ayudar? –Pregunto Emmett sobre la cima de los escalones, haciendo gestos graciosos con su rostro.

–¡Sí! Necesitamos supervisión adulta –Le seguí el juego.

Esme expreso una mueca irónica y escéptica en su rostro antes de rodar los ojos y resoplar.

–Que va. Yo en eso no me meto. Si llego a subir Bella en verdad que necesitara ir a ver a Carlisle –Dio media vuelta y regreso a la cocina.

No pude evitar reír. Mama tenía razón, Bella se asfixiaría de la vergüenza si Esme presenciara Lo-Que-Sea que estuvieran haciendo allá arriba, y tendríamos que molestarnos en un viajecito a la hospital. ¿Qué explicación le daríamos a papa?

Seguí riendo como loca, irguiéndome en mi puesto mientras nos acercábamos.

–¿Saben? No creo que sea correcto que….

–¡CALLATE JASPER! –Le silenciamos en un susurro en colectivo. El cerro la boca y rodo los ojos.

Nos acercamos con sigilo, y Emmett se paro al frente de la puerta antes de tomar el pestillo con muchísimo cuidado.

–Insisto en que…

–¡SHHH! –Volvimos a chitarle, y esta vez sí se quedo callado.

Emmett giro el pestillo, y la puerta emitió un levísimo chirrido antes de ser abierta con un cuidado especialmente aplicado por mi hermano oso. Cuando la habitación quedo expuesta ante nuestros ojos, no pude evitar jadear por la sorpresa.

–¡Ah… -No pude ni siquiera terminar de pronunciar la primera vocal cuando tres pálidas manos acallaron mi jadeo. Respire para controlar mis impulsos y contemple de nuevo lo que me había emocionado.

Bella recostada sobre la pared, y con Edward ciñéndola en sus brazos mientras compartían un beso… Que se diga beso, un SUPER-MEGA-BESO-CALIENTE en una esquina de la habitación. Deseaba más que nada en este mundo saltar de alegría sin obstrucción alguna, pero sabía que la cagaría durísimo.

Bella se separo de Edward para comentar algo.

–¿Edward? –Susurro.

–¿Mmm?

–¿Has dejado la puerta abierta? –Pregunto.

–No…

Edward nos vio allí, seguido de Bella, quien se ruborizo de una manera que traspasaba todos los limites anteriormente determinados.

¡Ups!

–¡Continúen, hagan como si no estamos aquí! –Grito Emmett agitando la mano.

Y yo no pude evitar reír a continuación.

¡Bella Tenia muuuuchas cosas que explicarme!

* * *

**Ahora si, el capitulo.**

**Culpable**

**Edward POV.**

–¡Oh por Dios! –Grite sin poder contenerme. Cerré la puerta de un solo golpe y respire con profundidad, tratando en lo posible de apaciguar los latidos de mi desenfrenado corazón. Camine hasta la habitación de Jasper y me senté sobre la punta de la cama.

–¡Edward! –Bella apareció de la nada y se adentro a la habitación, hasta que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Frunció el ceño –¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los gritos? –Pregunto preocupada.

–Eh, no es nada, cielo –Conteste, sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Ella abandono su posición estresada y se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Entonces, que paso? –Insistió.

–Bueno, es que… Emmett…. estaba… ahm –Vacile durante un rato. Aun no podía salir de mi estado de _Shock._

–El… –Me incito a que continuara.

–Bueno, es que el… y … Ahm.. Rosalie…

–¿Qué demonios paso, Edward? –Su voz reflejo enojo.

–Este. Veras, digamos que Emmett y Rosalie estaban _haciendo_ _piruetas_ en mi habitación –Aclare. Las mejillas de Bella adoptaron un intenso color escarlata.

Aunque oculte un poco las cosas, estaba completamente en lo cierto. _Enserio_, estaban haciendo piruetas.

No sé cómo no trabajan en un circo.

–¡Oh! –Agacho su rostro. Sonreí internamente. Se veía adorable.

Los chicos estábamos solos. Era sábado, y Esme y Carlisle habían salido a hacer unas compras, no tardarían mucho. Alice y Jasper se quedaron en la sala viendo un programa de MTV. _"Dulces dieciséis"_ Definitivamente Alice jamás cambiaria. Bella y yo nos fuimos a su habitación a charlar durante un rato. Ella tenía que estudiar para un examen de Cálculo, y yo estaba cumpliendo como su tutor. A la vez que ella me ayudaba con algo de literatura. Baje a planta bajo para tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, y cuando subí a mi habitación para buscar mi celular, que había descuidado sobre la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama… Y cuando abrí la puerta. Lo único que pude asimilar con coherencia era la frase de Emmett diciendo: _Vuelve en 10 minutos._

–Hey, ¿Qué paso? –Alice entro a la habitación seguida de Jasper. Esta mostraba un porte mas desinteresado.

–Emmett y Rosalie están en mi habitación –Conteste.

Alice lo pillo al vuelo.

–¡Ja! –Exploto a carcajadas. Y Jasper negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces, mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba por sus labios.

–Claro, ríanse. Ustedes no son los que tuvieron que verlos en acción –Masculle.

_¡Oh Dios! Aun no puedo eliminar esos gemidos de mi cabeza… _

_Jesús, ¡Tenme piedad!_

–Creo que padeceré de un trauma permanente –Murmure, tomando mi cabello entre mis manos, jalándolo.

–Puf, no exageres. Eso no es nada, por lo menos no los cachaste dentro del armario de Rose –Comento Alice.

Bella le miro estupefacta.

–¿Los has visto tu… _ahí_? –Pregunto, con voz horrorizada.

–Nop, y no es algo que quisiera ver. Pero ellos no son muy discretos con respecto a los sonidos –Se encogió de hombros.

Ella se quedo estética.

–Genial Alice. –Le critique – Ahora arrastraras a Bella conmigo y mi visita al loquero.

Jasper exploto a risas, y Alice me saco la lengua, antes de irse de la habitación, arrastrando a Jasper de la mano.

Bella y yo permanecimos sentados sobre el colchón durante unos segundos. Ambos nos miramos y yo dije:

–¿Vamos a tu habitación?

–Aja –Ambos salimos de allí cerrando la puerta. Bella me condujo hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se recostó sobre su cama y yo me posicione a su lado.

–¿Quieres seguir estudiando? –Pregunte, tomando entre mis manos un libro que se encontraba atravesado entre mi cuerpo y el de Bella, me hacia estorbo.

–No. –Me arrebato el libro y lo aventó en el aire, antes de acercarse y besarme en los labios.

–Hum, yo tampoco –Concorde.

Permanecimos besándonos durante algunos minutos. Adoraba tener los labios de Bella junto a los míos, me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos, me encantaba que rodeara mi cuello con los suyos y me regresara el beso con el doble de lo que yo comenzaba. Ambos estábamos aprendiendo a controlarnos, no queríamos –Aunque no lo dijésemos- Que las cosas se salieran de control por un momento de distracción. Jamás habíamos charlado sobre ese asunto, y tampoco nos habíamos molestado en aclarar lo que había sucedido en mi habitación el día de la fiesta esa de Halloween, hacia tan solo 15 días. Y yo trataba en lo posible de mantenerme al margen, de controlarme. Pero con Bella actuando de una manera tan inconscientemente provocativa y sexy… Me la estaba poniendo bastante difícil. No quería presionarla, ni deseaba que tomara decisiones precipitadas simplemente por un momento pasional, en contra de los deseos de su lógica. Además de que, tanto ella como yo, nos encontrábamos en una posición algo incomoda.

Kate.

Yo no era virgen. Mi castidad se había perdido hacia dos años, al igual que Kate perdió la suya. Y Bella lo sabía. Eso era algo que a ambos nos incomodaba. Con respecto a mí, eso estaba sepultado seis metros bajo tierra, alejado y disperso entre lo más recóndito de mi mente. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que Bella pensaba al respecto, así que no estaba del todo seguro si ella se encontraba lo suficientemente lista. Tampoco había sido lo suficientemente valiente de preguntarle, por dos razones: Conocía a Bella como la palma de mi mano, y sabía perfectamente que, cuando ella estaba decidida en conocer sobre algo, lo preguntaba clarito y sin rodeos. Estaba seguro de que no obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria ni convincente si le preguntaba sobre lo que pensaba, que pensaba ella sobre mi anterior relación con Kate, que logro llegar a tercera base, perdiendo así nuestra inocencia. Ella sencillamente se sentiría avergonzada. Y con Emmett merodeando por ahí…

¡Ahg! Emmett. Todo iba bien hasta que me acorde de él y de Rose. ¿No podían acaso irse a un hotel? ¿O si quiera ir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con pestillo? ¡Ahora tendría que quemar las sabanas de mi cama!

Me estremecí, y Bella lo noto. Separo un poco su rostro del mío, aunque sus dedos seguían acariciando suavemente la superficie de mi cuello y pecho –Que había sido descubierto por unos cuantos botones desabrochados-.

–¿Qué? –Pregunto con voz burlona.

–Es que... Dios. Tendré que santiguar mi habitación. Necesitare horas de comiquitas para eliminar la basura de mi cabeza –Solté una risita, que Bella acompaño.

–Si quieres estupidisarte, puedes ver los _Teletubbies._

Hice una mueca de horror, y alce una ceja.

–Bella, dije que quería eliminar las malas vibras, no convertirme en un idiota–Ambos reímos.

–Oh, pero yo creí que ya lo eras –Agrego.

–¡Oye! ¿Así tratas a tu queridísimo novio, a quien amas, adoras, y que por cierto te parece sumamente guapo? –Hice un puchero.

–Muy humilde, señor Cullen –Rodo los ojos –¿Sabes? No creo que seas tan guapo…

–¿A no? –Pregunte, depositando suaves besitos sobre su cuello.

–No –Contestó. –Creo que eres… digamos que un término medio.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Termino medio? No soy un pollo –Me carcajee, y ella golpeo juguetonamente mi hombro con suavidad –¿Qué? ¡Es lo que dijiste tú! Y tu gancho derecho es algo débil. –Ella mordió mi cuello.

–Auch. –Me queje – ¿No se supone que aquí el vampiro soy yo? –Pregunte.

Ella se tenso, y pude sentir el rubor cálido invadiendo sus mejillas.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tu… ¿Lo recuerdas? –Murmuro.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Eso… lo del vampiro, en el lago…

Capte lo que quiso decir.

–Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Estaba algo borracho, si, pero eso no me produce amnesia –Asegure. Ella se mostro todavía mas tímida.

–¿Por qué te apenas? A estas alturas no debería ser así… –Susurre, sin poder evitar reírme ante su expresión. ¿Podría acaso ser más adorable?

–Hum, bueno. Lo que pasa es que para ese entonces tú... Ya me gustabas –Confeso, observándome entre sus espesas pestañas –Ese día no fue del todo normal, ¿No crees?

Lo medite, mientras jugueteaba con el anillo que le había dado.

–Sí, fue raro. Pero en ese momento yo aun no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti, así que no lo tome con mucha precaución –Sonreí –¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves adorable cuando estas algo tomada? –Pregunte juguetonamente.

–Oh. Sumare eso a la lista de: "Que es lo mas adorable que se puede presenciar de Isabella" –Dijo con sarcasmo –Usted no hable mucho, chico Adoro-hacer-streptease-en-el-cumpleaños-de-mi-novia. –Jugueteo con las solapas de mi camisa –Eso está mejor para la despedida de soltera.

Sonreí con picardía, y ella se ruborizo, agachando la mirada, sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

–Ujum… Beeells.. –Canturree –¿Quieres que te haga un _streptease_ en tu despedida de soltera? –Ofrecí, y su sonrojo llego a escalas mayores.

–Cierra la boca –Siseo.

Solté una risita que se me fue imposible contener.

–De acuerdo, una cosa, ¿Quién será el novio para esa despedida?

Pobre Bella, la tenía más que sometida. ¡Pero es tan inevitable!

–No lo sé. Tengo muchas opciones… Hum, por ejemplo, Jacob….

Mi humor cayó en pico en un segundo.

Si Jasper estuviera aquí, ya me lo imaginaria diciendo: _Touche. ¡De Raíz!_

–¿Y más o menos que tiene que ver ese perro en esta historia? –Gruñí.

Bella sonrió inocentemente, y se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé… Simplemente su nombre apareció de la nada. Siempre pienso en el. ¡Y no le digas perro!

Fruncí el ceño, y resople.

–¿Te digo algo? –Susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer –Me encanta cuando te pones celoso –Su voz sonó, hum, bastante seductora. Por Dios, ¿Le molestaría a Bella tratar de no sonar tan endemoniadamente sexy?

La tome de la cintura y empuje hacia arriba, haciendo que ella quedara sobre mí, y con sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera. Ella soltó un grito ahogado cuando realice el movimiento.

–¿Sabes algo? Creo que mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí. –Dije a plan juguetón –Mujer, creo que deberías dejar de tentar mi paciencia. Mi frasquito de _anti-celos_ se está agotando.

–¿Y? –Pregunto altaneramente.

–Hoy es 15, parece que da mala suerte ¿Recuerdas el 15 del mes pasado? ¡Mike te invito a salir ese día! No tienes idea de cómo deseaba partirle la cara.

Espere a que riera, pero no escuche ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera una respiración de su parte.

De un momento a otro la sentí tensarse entre mis brazos.

–¿Qué pasa? –Indague alarmado.

–¿Hoy es 15 de noviembre? –Pregunto, con voz sorprendida.

–Sí lo es, ¿Qué pasa?

Tardo en responder.

–Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres –Murmuro con voz rota.

Mierda.

Nos incorporamos con lentitud, quedando sentados uno frente al otro. Bella tenía una mirada gacha, y no se movía. Me sentí repentinamente mal, odiaba que se sintiera triste, y estaba algo enojado porque se había perdido el avance que había logrado hacer con ella. Ella no había vuelto a pensar en sus padres últimamente, ya se iban a cumplir seis meses desde el accidente, y yo había logrado mantenerla distraída, jamás la dejaba sola, y me había dado cuenta de que no había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Ella se había tomado bastante en serio cuando de propuso a pasar la página, en tratar en lo posible de no deprimirse, me había hecho caso; Era una personita bastante decidida.

Pero aun así era muy pronto como para que estuviera bien del todo. No puedo esperar a que se recupere de la noche a la mañana, aunque estuviese enfrentando la situación bastante bien. Recuerdo que mis hermanos y yo tardamos unos ocho meses en superar la muerte de nuestros padres, fueron ocho meses, antes de que Esme y Carlisle nos adoptaran, incluyendo Rose y Jasper. Ellos fueron los más difíciles. Cuando su madre los concibió, y luego los abandono en frente una casa de adopción. Ambos fueron cuidados por una monja que trabajaba allí, que se encariño con ellos. Pero ambos, al tener alrededor de 5 años tuvieron que empezar a ser vistos por varias parejas que escogerían adoptarlos o no. No podían ser separados, no sería justo que una familia adoptara solo a uno y al otro lo dejaran allí, y la madre Alicia había ayudado un poco para que pudieran ser adoptados juntos. La primera pareja se deshizo de ellos, al tener unos 7 años, porque ambos eran malcriados a proposito -Querian regresar con la madre Alicia- y, según Rosalie, la mujer estaba loca, y el hombre era un fumador que golpeaba a su mujer. Así que hicieron todo lo posible para comportarse de la peor manera, y así ser devueltos a la casa de adopción, hasta que Esme y Carlisle los adoptaron, junto con nosotros.

Todos nos apoyamos. Jasper y Rose nos ayudaron bastante en nuestra recuperación, incluyendo a mis padres, que son las personas más nobles que he conocido jamás.

Y eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo yo con Bella, buscando la forma de que dejara de sentirse sola. Aunque estaba seguro que desde hacía un tiempo ella no se creía abandonada.

–Oh, cariño… –Susurre, abrazándola.

–No te preocupes. Estoy bien. Solo que me tomo desprevenida, no me acordaba de ello… –Me aleje para limpiar sus lagrimas, pero ella no había derramado ninguna –Esto es tan… triste. Antes deseaba comprarles algo lindo… A Charlie le hubiera gustado aquella chaqueta que vi en el centro comercial… y a Renee el par de sarcillos de perla rosada que le habían fascinado, pero que no compro para no gastar dinero. Yo tenía el dinero, mío. Pude habérselo comprado. Eran lindos, no sé porque no los compro… No eran tan caros…Seguramente no le gustaban tanto como pensé..

Me sentí intensamente triste. Y me sorprendí un poco por la monotonía con la que hablaba. Pareciera que estuviese diciendo la hora del reloj, y no contando sobre lo que le hubiese encantado regalarle a sus padres muertos en su aniversario.

–Bella….

Entonces, rompió a llorar.

Yo la abrace, buscando una manera de reconfortarla.

Tome su cara entre mis manos, y esparcí besos por todo su rostro; mejillas, frente, parpados, pómulos y labios. Ella no tardo mucho en recuperarse, en realidad, no tardo demasiado.

–Estoy bien –Aseguro, limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano –¿Me permites un momento a solas?

–Por supuesto –Conteste con inseguridad, pero accedí a su petición. Salí de su habitación, y ella cerró la puerta. Frustrado, baje las escaleras para ir hasta la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la cocina, comiendo un poco de helado de ron que había en el refrigerador.

–¿Ya terminaron? –Pregunte con sarcasmo, abriendo la puerta de la nevera. Aun estaba algo irritado por lo que habían hecho.

–Sí. Lo siento Eddie, no pudimos controlarnos –Emmett sonrió, y Rosalie desvió la mirada, levemente ruborizada.

–Como sea –Me encogí de hombros.

–¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Jasper, apareciendo de la nada.

–Nada –Conteste. No quería hacer pública la depresión de Bella.

–¿Sabes que no te creo, verdad?

–¿Sabes que no te diré nada, verdad? –Regrese.

–Hum… Cierto –No insistió mas, y salió de la cocina.

–Ah, Ok, ¿Y se supone que debería entender eso? –Pregunto Emmett.

–No –Respondí tajante, y salí de la cocina.

Me senté sobre el sofá de la sala, y cerré los ojos. Solo unos minutos pasaron cuando unas cálidas manos me rodearon el cuello desde atrás.

–Hey –Saludo Bella.

–Hola, ¿Estas mejor? –Pregunte precavido.

–Sí. –Me beso en la mejilla –¿Sabes que me provoca hacer? –Pregunto.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Pasta a la boloñesa. –Contesto.

Ladee mi rostro para observarla, extrañado.

–Tengo mucho tiempo sin comerlo –Se encogió de hombros.

¿De verdad ella estaba ofreciendome eso? Ella dijo que jamás volvería a comer pasta a la boloñesa, para no tener que recordar el día del accidente. Ahora se estaba contrariando.

Sonreí.

Me levante de mi asiento, y rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

–¿Quieres que te prepare un poco? –Ofrecí.

–No. Quiero cocinarla yo –Respondió, dejándome noqueado con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

–Ah... –¡Sabias palabras, Edward Cullen! –¿No quieres que te ayude?

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

–Hum, me gustaría –Me beso en los labios, y luego se separo de mí, para dirigirse a la cocina.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Carlisle. Tal vez el sabrá algo de psicología…

Camine detrás de ella, y cuando entre a la cocina ya se había colocado su mantel para cocinar, y estaba colocando agua en una olla de metal. Estaba algo ruborizada, pero seguramente era debido a que Emmett y Rosalie seguían allí.

–¡Hey Bells! ¿Qué cocinaras? –Pregunto Rosalie.

–Pasta a la boloñesa.

–¡Yum! Hazme un poco, ¿Vale? Por favor –Emmett pidió, haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior. Se parecía tanto a Alice cuando realizaba ese acto…

–Ok.

Bella y yo pusimos manos a la obra.

–¡Uf! La salsa está quedando muy bien –Bella Exclamo, lamiendo la cucharita que había empleado para probar la salsa, para luego depositarla sobre el fregadero.

–Tienes salsa _allí _–Señale sobre su labio superior.

–¿Dónde? –Tomo una servilleta y limpio la zona de sus labios, dejando aun, restos de salsa de tomate.

–Aquí –La atraje, tomándola de su chaqueta, para unir nuestros labios.

Como costumbre, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me regreso el beso a buena gana. Yo, tenuemente irritado por tener que mantener mi cabeza inclinada durante tanto tiempo, -aun con ella de puntillas- presione de su cintura, y la senté sobre la encimera de la cocina.

_Listo, ahora si estamos parejos._

Lo siguiente me tomo completamente desprevenido. Bella aumento la intensidad de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que me acercara mucho más hacia su cuerpo; y rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas.

Mis pulgares hacían círculos alrededor de los huesitos en los costados de su pelvis, y mis labios viajaron hacia la zona expuesta de su cuello, depositando besos sobre su garganta, cuello, mandíbula, y los espacios detrás del lóbulo de su oreja. Ella acariciaba mis cabellos, un acto sumamente intimo. Jamás me había gustado que me acariciaran el pelo, pero con Bella era toda una excepción; Me encantaba.

Un líquido helado escurrió sobre mi cabeza, y corté el beso de inmediato, alejándome.

–¿Qué demo…?

Me gire violentamente, topándome con Emmett, y un vaso de vidrio con agua sobre su mano.

–Lo siento. Me pareció que algo se incendiaba, vine a apagar el fuego –Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa fanfarrona. Yo estaba que echaba humo.

¿Es que acaso esta casa no era lo bastante grande? ¿Acaso hay una vocecita de mierda que les dice a mis hermanos: Bella y Edward se están besando, ve a interrumpirlos?

Mis hermanos poseían una especie de don, que consistía en saber cuando algo importante y especial estaba sucediendo en un momento y lugar determinado, para luego llegar y arruinarlo con cualquiera estupidez, mediante una llamada telefónica, o simplemente con su sola presencia.

–Ah, ¡Emmett! –Grite –Maldita sea, ¡Aquí nada se está incendiando!

–¿Qué no? ¿Acaso no se han visto? ¡Ustedes dos solitos pueden prenderle fuego a la casa! –Respondió entre carcajadas.

Mi enojo aumento a escalas mayores.

–Edward… –Susurro Bella en mi oído, percibiendo mi estado de ánimo. Pero no la escuche del todo.

–¡Mira quién habla! –Continué –¡Te recuerdo que tu y Rosalie son los que no pueden vivir sin marcar su territorio sobre cualquier zona de la casa!

–¡Genial! Hay una pelea –Alice entro a la cocina con entusiasmo, sentándose en el borde de la mesa de la cocina. Jasper entro luego de ella, y nos miraba saltadamente a Emmett y a mi persona, confundido.

–¡Bah! Tu humor empeora cada día más. Definitivamente la abstinencia está acabando contigo. ¡Solo usen el encaje que le regale a Bells! ¡Me costó muchísimo conseguir la talla! –Exclamo.

Eso fue el límite de mi paciencia.

No recuerdo con exactitud lo sucedido a continuación; Pero si estaba al tanto de que en un momento Jasper me tenia agarrado de los brazos, evitando que me abalanzara hacia adelante y estampara el rostro de Emmett contra el suelo, mientras Bella trataba de tranquilizarme. Emmett también era sostenido por Rosalie, que lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza, tratando de hacerlo retroceder.

Alice estaba riendo como una desquiciada en una esquina de la cocina, y rodeaba su estomago con sus manos, sin poder aguantar las convulsiones provocadas por las risas.

–¡Bah! –Emmett tomo una albóndiga de un plato hondo blanco con dibujos florales, y me la aventó a la cabeza. No me molesto su acción infantil, pero para su desgracia, un poco de salsa salpico sobre la blusa favorita de Alice.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Sin apartar nuestra vista de Alice, quien mantenía una postura tensa, había palidecido, sus ojos estaban como platos, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

–¡Por dios santo! ¿Qué has hecho, Emmett? –Logro decir entre dientes, y su rostro enrojeció de la ira.

–Así que han revivido sus años de guardería…–Carlisle estaba enojado, y para mayor colmo, cubierto de salsa de tomate. Nos había reunido en la cocina que, paso de estar pulcra y ordenada, a parecer una especie de matadero. Salsa de tomate por todas las paredes, spaghetti pegado en el techo, albóndiga por todos lados. Esta demás decir que el resto de nosotros parecíamos habernos bañado con la olla de la sala.

Aunque… Bueno, estuvo cerca de ser así.

Alice estaba cruzada de brazos, con una expresión psicópata en el rostro, y spaghetti en sobre su cabello, al igual que Rosalie y Bella –Quien se había adentrado en la lucha cuando asimilo la situación, y se dio cuenta de que su obra maestra se estaba arruinando; el enojo no pudo con ella –.

Aun estaba asimilando lo que había sucedido.

Alice saltando sobre Emmett, Emmett sobre Jasper, Jasper contra Emmett, Emmett sobre mí, yo contra Emmett, Bella contra Emmett, Rosalie contra Bella, Alice, ¡Contra mí!

Definitivamente no había explicaciones razonables.

–¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

Cinco dedos señalaron en una sola dirección.

–El empezó –Murmuramos, apuntando a Emmett.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Jeje! Este fue un capitulo donde predomino la comedia, que es mi fuerte. Quise hacerlas reir un ratico :D  
Gracias por los 25 Reviews del Cap pasado.. y estoy feliz! Mis historia tiene 105 favoritos. Seguramente no es BASTANTE, pero para mi, es todo un Honor xD Ademas que ya recibi mi boletin de segundo lapso, ¡Y saque muy buenas notas! Ahh! que emocion.  
¡Jeje! Bueno, ya termine el libro que me estaba leyendo, asi que la unica excusa que tengo para tardar en actualizar el prox cap es que tengo que estudiar mucho, el tercer lapso se me vino encima de golpe, y debo ponerme las pilas...**

**Nos leemos, cuidense mucho. Bye!**

**PD: Aqui les dejo dos tres links de los nuevos clips de Eclipse para la que no los ha visto, y porsiacaso quieren verlo:**

**Edward Besa a Bella delante de Jake: http: //www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=P267pZZcL8k&feature=player_embedded (Sin espacios)**

**Confrontacion: Edward y Jake: http: //www (punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=LA753bVnplw&feature=player_embedded (Sin espacios)**

**Los vulturi: http: //www (Punto) youtube (punto) com /watch?v=IV9HPRB3nQ8&feature=player_embedded (Sin espacios)**


	20. Mala Suerte, ¿creo?

****

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de "Crepusculo". Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO permito su copia ni adaptacion sin me debido permiso.

* * *

Hello! Yo y mis demoras. Veran, comence con otro libro: La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire. ¿Que se le hace? xD

Bueno. Espero que disfruten el capitulo, aunque se que me van a odiar cuando termine. Pero bueno, lean y diviertanse un poco.

* * *

**Mala suerte, ¿Creo?**

**.**

Los días pasan volando, arrastrados por el paso del tiempo, sin oportunidad de regresar. Mi vida con la familia Cullen era prospera, aunque a veces, curtida por los malos recuerdos que invadían a mi mente sin piedad, cuando me encontraba lo suficientemente distraída. A pesar de haber luchado para no llorar, no me resultaba extraño que aun tuviera pesadillas de esa noche, una noche que había dado de lleno en mi pecho con la intensidad de una daga. ¿Qué podría hacer? Tan solo habían muerto hacía seis meses, y el daño no estaba del todo sanado. En cambio de eso, mis _hermanos _ya lo habían superado hacia ya muchos años, pero yo todavía seguía dándole la grasa a la vida. Y si tuviera la opción de regresar en el tiempo, y decidir por estar con mis padres, o vivir con Edward por el resto de mi vida, no vacilaría en lo absoluto en escoger a mis padres.

Las cosas en la escuela iban bien; no lográbamos encontrar alguna cosa lo suficientemente interesante ni entretenida como para disfrutar durante los pocos minutos libres antes de seguir soportando a aquellos profesores que necesitaban urgentemente _una salida al spa,_ como decía Rosalie.

Kate no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Me evitaba en todo momento, y solo intercambiábamos un asentimiento de cabeza cuando nuestras miradas se topaban. Posiblemente estaría avergonzada de lo ocurrido ya hacia tanto tiempo en la fiesta de Halloween, o simplemente no deseaba verme la cara.

Al menos el sentimiento es mutuo.

–_Navidad, navidad, linda navidad… _–Alice canturreaba con voz de campanillas matutinas, mientras nos dirigíamos todos los Cullen hacia la cafetería para sentarnos en nuestra respectiva mesa.

–Alice, ¡He tenido que soportar esa melodía dándome vueltas en la cabeza durante toda la mañana! –Se quejo Edward, exasperado. Yo a su lado, aumente la presión de mi mano sobre la suya para calmarlo.

Y ya veía venir otra pelea de los hermanos Cullen…

–¡Eres un aguafiestas, Edward Anthony! ¡Me vale una mierda si no te gusta como canto! –Contesto Alice, rodando los ojos, mientras se pegaba más hacia el cuerpo de Jasper.

–No se trata de eso, querida hermana. Es solo que ya es mucho tener que haberla soportado ayer, durante todo el día cuando me arrastraste a tu salida de compras. ¿Es que acaso no existe otra cancioncita más? ¡Cada tienda tenia exactamente la misma canción!

–Ese no es mi problema. Y seguiré cantando, ¡te guste o no! –Respondió con furia, mientras continuaba murmurando la melodía empleada anteriormente: _La la la la la la…_

A mí también me estaba empezando a molestar. Pero no me irritaba del todo.

Una vez sentados en nuestra mesa, aun no podía creer la ridícula situación. Edward ignoraba a Alice por completo, mientras esta seguía cantando una y otra vez.

–¡Ya para, Alice! –Volvió a decir, Edward.

–¡Edward! Supéralo ya. Me encanta esta canción y lo sabes. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que sigamos en este maldito jueguecito, ¡Es lo mismo todos los malditos años! –Rodo los ojos.

–Jasper… –Susurre, inclinándome a un lado, donde se encontraba Jasper, mientras Alice y Edward aun continuaban discutiendo –¿No entiendo?

El negó con la cabeza, y se inclino también para poder susurrarme al oído:

–Los padres de Edward, Alice y Emmett fallecieron una noche de navidad. Esa es la canción que ellos acostumbraban cantar durante esa época. O bueno, en realidad cantaban de todo. Así que por eso Edward no es un fanático de la navidad. Le recuerda mucho a aquella noche. Ellos estaban esperando por ellos, pero jamás llegaron. Así que cada año Alice lo tortura con las decoraciones, regalos y todo aquello, aunque ni a ella ni a Emmett le molesten, a Edward sí. Casi todo lo referente a la navidad le molesta un poco. Pero jamás ah dicho ningún tipo de comentario en frente de Esme ni Carlisle.

Aquella confesión me dejo perpleja, ¿Por qué Edward jamás me lo había dicho?

–Oh… –Fue lo que conteste, mirando así de reojo que Edward no estuviese escuchando –¿Y porque Alice se comporta así si sabe que a Edward no le gusta? –Me pareció algo muy impropio de Alice.

–Porque no lo sabe. El solo me lo ha dicho a mí. Y solo fue de pasada, fue una mención del tema, pero no soy tonto –Se encogió de hombros, y ambos observamos a Edward, que jugueteaba con su muñequera.

¡Oh! Así que Edward odiaba la navidad. ¡Eso jamás me lo había dicho! ¡Y tampoco lo de sus padres!

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo resonó, interrumpiendo mí parloteo negativo mental. Me levante de mi asiento y me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase, tenuemente enojada.

Mi novio, posiblemente extrañado por mi inesperado comportamiento, se levanto de su asiento segundos después, alcanzándome así caminando entre los pasillos infestados de gente.

–¡Bella! –Me llamaba. Pero yo le ignoraba. Llegue hasta mi casillero y lo abrí a mala gana, buscando los cuadernos para la siguiente clase.

–Bells, cielo, ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto confundido, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano derecha. ¿Cómo podría hacerme la fuerte cuando era tan, pero tan tierno conmigo?

–Hum, Edward. ¿Por qué no me había dicho que tus padres murieron una noche de navidad? Jamás lo mencionaste. –Pregunte, alzando una ceja. Me sentí un poquito decepcionada por su falta de confianza.

Su expresión era exactamente la misma, no se altero en lo absoluto.

–Bueno, jamás llegamos al tema.

–Aun así, me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho. Creí que nos decíamos todo. ¿No te conté, acaso, absolutamente todo acerca de mi vida? ¿Todos mis miedos, mis debilidades y mis recuerdos? Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me has hablado acerca de tu infancia, ni de tu escuela, tus amigos, ni tu relación con tus hermanos antes. – Dije la última frase sin pensar, mas para mí misma que para el interpelado a mi frente. Era cierto, y solo era ahora que me estaba acordando que no sabía demasiado sobre la vida de Edward antes de conocernos. Solo sobre la adopción de Carlisle, alguna que otra anécdota sobre él y la familia Cullen, recuerdos cercanos. Pero no sabía nada más sobre él.

Ahora su rostro si se altero en una mueca de enojo, y sus ojos se opacaron.

–Bella, estas siendo completamente absurda. Si no te he dicho sobre todo eso antes, habrá sido porque no lo recordaba en esos momentos, o jamás tocamos el tema. Además, no le tomo importancia a nada de lo que haya vivido anteriormente, yo vivo para mi presente, y mi presente eres _tú._ –Tomo un respiro, antes de cerrar los ojos. –Incluso, no tienes ningún derecho en reclamarme nada. Sé que me mentiste con respecto al collar que siempre cargas encima, el que tiene forma de corazón.

Me quede muda de asombro, y fruncí el ceño, confundida por lo dicho por Edward.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Murmure bajito, desviando mi mirada de la suya, que me mantenía cautiva ante su embrujo.

–Que vi lo que había dentro. Te distrajiste, quise curiosear y lo abrí. Eso es prueba de que no me has dicho algo tan sencillo como eso. Eso sí debería considerarse una falta de confianza, ¿No crees? –Dijo con voz irónica y enojada.

Caí en la cuenta en ese momento de que él estaba en lo correcto. Yo no tenía ningún derecho en reclamarle absolutamente nada, si yo misma le había mentido, ocultando el contenido de mi cadena de plata con dije de corazón, aquella representación de que mis padres estarían cumpliendo su promesa, la promesa de que a pesar de todo, siempre permanecerían conmigo. Seguramente el se encontraba algo decepcionado de que yo no le haya confiado eso ultimo. Pero era algo tan íntimamente personal, que no me atreví a decírselo.

Frustrada, molesta, entristecida, impotente, con aquel sentimiento arremolinado de culpa, agache mi rostro, ocultándolo con mis cabellos como si fuese una cortina de protección.

–Lo… siento –Murmure, con voz ahogada.

Me percate de que estaba llorando, cuando los brazos de Edward me envolvieron protectoramente y apoyo su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

–¡Oh, cariño! Perdóname. No debí hablarte así –Se disculpo, besando mi coronilla. –No tienes idea de cómo me frustra verte llorar… –¡Él se estaba disculpando! La culpa se revolvió en mi estomago, haciendo que este se agitase de puro desagrado.

Le devolví el gesto, apretando mis brazos en torno a su cintura, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

–No, lo siento yo. Yo he comenzado y no debí reprocharte nada. Además, no debí mentirte con lo del collar –Me explique, depositando un besito sobre el comienzo de su pecho.

–Se que ellos son importantes para ti. Tienes tus razones y derechos para no haberme dicho nada.

–No. Aun así, debí decírtelo. Una relación es de dos, y debe de existir la confianza, eso es algo primordial. Y tú también tienes tus razones para no haberme comentado ese detalle antes, eso es algo tan privado como en mi caso. –Respondí.

Gracias a Dios, ya no había alumnos corriendo por los pasillos, y la mayoría ya había entrado a su clase respectiva. Así que no había testigos de la escenita que le acababa de montar a Edward, ni nadie para interrumpir este momento a solas entre nosotros.

Ambos continuamos abrazados, y Edward me mecía de un lado a otro, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba arriba y abajo por mi espalda, y las mías acariciaban sus cabellos.

Comencé a reír como una tonta sin razón, y mi cuerpo se sacudía debido a las pequeñas carcajadas, sofocadas contra la camiseta de Edward.

El me beso nuevamente en la coronilla.

–Oh Bells, no llores…. –Comenzó a decir, pero yo negué con la cabeza, antes de sacar mi rostro de su escondite.

–Pero si no estoy llorando –Conteste, besando su mandíbula –Estoy riendo.

–¿Y qué te resulta tan gracioso? –Pregunto, confundido.

–No se –Me encogí de hombros, y seguí riéndome. Definitivamente Edward pensaría que estaba volviéndome loca.

–Oh – Dijo, acompañando mis risas.

Cuando llegue a mi salón de clases, con Edward, quien me había acompañado, el profesor se levanto de su asiento y me dirigió una mirada de réplica.

–¿Estas son horas de llegar, Srta. Swan? –Inquirió.

Edward respondió antes de que yo pudiera expulsar cualquier excusa poco convincente.

–Ha estado conmigo, Sr. Robbins. Lamento haberla entretenido, pero la he estado ayudando con sus tutorías –Dijo tan inocentemente, y con una sonrisa tan calmada y encantadora que dude muchísimo que alguien no le creyese. ¿Cómo lo lograba? Yo ni siquiera podía abrir la boca cuando ya la gente me creía una completa mentirosa.

El profesor nos observo durante un momento, dudando de sus palabras. Aunque claro, Edward contaba con la ventaja de tener unos excelente sobresalientes.

–Está bien. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir –Acepto, insinuando con un movimiento de mano que me adentrara a la clase.

* * *

–¿En el lago, entonces? –Pregunto Alice. Pero por la manera en que lo dijo, estaba más que obvio que estaba escogiendo y afirmando por todos nosotros. Resultaba ser bastante difícil negarle cualquier cosa, ¿Cómo hacerlo, con aquel pucherito tan propio de ella, que provoca que te sientas culpable sin razón alguna? Era esperadísimo que Carlisle aceptara su petición.

–De acuerdo, Alice –Asintió Carlisle, rodando los ojos. –Pero solo la navidad. Año nuevo entonces será en Denali.

–¡Genial! Entonces… ¡Oh! Hay que ir de compras –Exclamo la duende femenina.

–¿Otra vez? –Inquirió Esme, mirando a Alice con una cara incrédula –¡Pero si apenas fuiste ayer!

–¡Oh, querida madre! Pero eso es por una simple necesidad. No he comprado nada para las navidades ¿Qué hay de nuestros atuendos? ¿Pretendes que usemos cualquier cosa para navidad? –Bufo.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco teatralmente, alzando las manos.

–Está bien, está bien.

–Oh… _Edward _–Canto Alice, con una mirada sumamente maliciosa.

–¡Escóndeme! –Dijo Edward, posicionándose en mi espalda, utilizándome como una capa protectora.

–Hermanito, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ofendes con tal muestra de desagrado hacia mí. ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

–Por supuesto que te quiero, Alice. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, pero.. ¿Sabes quién te quiere más? Aquel ricitos de oro a tu lado –Señalo, apuntando con su dedo a Jasper, quien le lanzo hizo una mueca de enojo falso.

–¡Oh!, pero Jasper se cansa mucho más rápido que tu.

–Entonces dile a Emmett –Replico Edward, mientras Alice ladeaba su rostro para atrapar la mirada sorprendida de Emmett entre la suya.

–Emmett, querido hermano. Hace mucho que no cumples con tus funciones de hermano, ¿Me harías el enorme favor, de acompañarme a hacer las compras navideñas?

El más grande de los Cullen trago en seco, mientras observaba con disimulo varias direcciones a su alcance, posiblemente buscando la manera de escapar de las garras de su pequeña hermana.

–¿Qué dices, Rose? –Dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y colocando su mano alrededor de su oreja, como si estuviese concentrándose en entender algo que solamente él había escuchado –¡Oh, Rosalie me llama! Posiblemente necesitara ayuda con el… ehh…. El sostén nuevo que le he comprado –Esa fue suficiente distracción para la mente de Alice, quien se quedo estática ante tal confesión, antes de que el más grande de los Cullen corriera escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo.

_Corre, Emmett, salva tu vida._ Pensé.

–Oh, Emmett. ¡Creo que deberías buscarte unas excusas más convincentes! –Carlisle dijo en voz alta. No sin después escuchar como Rosalie le preguntaba a Emmett: _Osito, ¿Por qué vienes corriendo? _

–Bien. Eso nos deja a ti, Edward –Asumió Alice, clavando su mirada sobre Edward.

–Mátame, Bella –Susurro Edward muy bajito sobre mi oído, completamente desesperado.

Edward no tuvo más opción que acompañar a una Alice endemoniada, e increíblemente llena de energía a otra salida al centro comercial. El pobre regreso en la noche, con los brazos cargados de bolsas y más bolsas de compras. Yo me había ofrecido en acompañarlo, pero él había negado mí opción, diciendo que lo que menos deseaba era que terminara en silla de ruedas para navidad. Yo acepte al final, dándole la razón. Yo tampoco lo deseaba.

Estábamos a cinco días para la navidad. El plan consistía en disfrutar un día anterior a la navidad, incluyendo tres mas luego de ésta para pasar en el lago, y después de eso, pasaríamos el año nuevo junto a la familia de Denali, íntimos amigos de Carlisle, tanto así, que se consideraban prácticamente familia. Yo jamás les había conocido, pero si sabía que sus nombres eran Carmen, Eleazar, y su hija, Tanya Denali.

Ya que ya nos habían regalado las vacaciones navideñas, y Carlisle había pedido un permiso en el hospital, no había inconveniente alguno en disfrutar de una noche familiar en paz.

* * *

–Esto no podría ser más perfecto –Al parecer, el lado sarcástico de Edward salía a flote cuando se encontraba molesto de veras.

–Cálmate, Edward. Ya encontraremos una solución –Respondí, aunque yo, tanto como él, me sentía un tanto indignada de nuestra pésima mala suerte.

La fecha de la navidad se acercaba cada vez más y, mañana cogeríamos camino hacia El Lago. Edward y yo habíamos decidido salir a cenar a Port Ángeles. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pasábamos un momento juntos, completamente a solas, así que habíamos acordado salir a cenar a "_La bella Italiana_", nuestro restaurant preferido, para charlar un poco y aligerarnos de las cargas. Pero yo, siempre atrayendo algún tipo de mala suerte a cualquier zona por la que mi anatomía hubiera pasado, provoque que hubiera un derrumbe de nieve, por el camino utilizado para salir del pueblo y adentrarse al bosque, dirección hacia nuestra casa. Ya que los caminos estaban conectados, incluyendo el de Port Ángeles; No había modo de poder llegar a casa esta noche, no al menos, hasta que limpiaran la zona. Camino de regreso, nos topamos con unos fiscales que nos advirtieron que no había paso camino al bosque, así que, prácticamente no teníamos a donde quedarnos esa noche.

–Rayos… –Volvió a decir Edward, tomando su teléfono para marcar a Carlisle.

–Hola Papa. Bella y yo tenemos un problema, hubo un derrumbe de nieve camino al bosque, y no hay paso –Mascullo. Carlisle le comento algo que no fui capaz de percibir –¿Entonces, que haremos? –Continuo Edward. Hubo una pausa, en la que Edward escucho atentamente las indicaciones que Carlisle le daba. Su expresión se relajo, y frunció el ceño –Creí que María todavía estaba allí… –Murmuro con extrañez –Oh, bueno, eso está bien. ¿Y que con la llave? ….. ¡Ah, sí! Creo que por aquí debo tenerla… Si…. ¿Y que con la alarma?... Si, si lo tengo. Gracias Carlisle, te llamo cuando hayamos llegado –Colgó la llamada y se giro para mirarme, notoriamente aliviado.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Tenemos un apartamento en Seattle. Aunque en realidad, es de Carlisle y Esme, cuando desean darse una escapadita–Me guiño un ojo con picardía –Ellos lo tenían alquilado durante un tiempo a una amiga de Esme, que necesitaba un apartamento para vivir durante seis meses. Pero… Carlisle me dijo que ya María, la inquilina anterior, se había ido, y el apartamento estaba desocupado. El apartamento tiene sistema de seguridad. Pero ya tengo la clave y también porto unas llaves de emergencia, todos la tenemos. Deberíamos hacerte una a ti también… Hum, como sea. Así que… A menos que desees dormir en el auto hasta mañana, esa es la mejor opción.

Debía estar completamente loco si creería que soportaría dormir en el auto hasta mañana varados en quién sabe dónde.

–Vamos hacia allí –Conteste después de cuatro segundos –Aunque… ¿No es tarde? –Pregunte, temerosa por la hora, la nieve, y la rapidez en la que Edward conducía.

–No. Apenas si son las siete. Estaremos allá a eso de las diez u once –Sonrió con calidez, tranquilizándome –Oye, prometo ser precavido, ¿O acaso dudas de mi habilidad para conducir? –Cuestiono.

–Oh, en ti confió. En quien no confió es en el auto, y los locos ebrios que puedan chocarnos.

–Bah, déjate de tonterías. Estaremos bien.

Edward condujo hasta que llegamos intactos hasta Seattle. Tuvo que requerir de la ayuda de Carlisle para que le indicara la dirección de su cueva del amor. No pude evitar reír ante el apodo de Edward referente al apartamento.

Me sentí aliviada cuando llegamos al edificio. Edward intercambio unas cuantas palabras con la recepcionista, quien no podía ocultar su cara de boba deslumbrada cuando este le hablaba. Por dios, ¿Acaso así me veía yo cuando él me miraba más de la cuenta? Pareciera que a la pobre chica le iba dando algo mientras Edward conversaba con ella, ¿Qué edad tendría, unos… 20, 21 años?

Subimos al ascensor, y esperamos hasta que llegase al piso 16. Caminamos por los pasillos, y Edward desactivo el código de seguridad, y abrió la puerta con las llaves. Edward encendió las luces, y pude detallar

El apartamento era espacioso, rodeado de muebles que se encontraban cubiertos con algún plástico, supuse yo, para que no se ensuciaran con el polvo que podría desprenderse al mantenerse un cuarto cerrado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores vino tinto, mostaza y blanco, con cuadros abstractos en casi cada muro de las paredes. Definitivamente obra de Esme. Una lámpara de cristal en forma de tulipanes que colgaba del techo en medio de la sala, a la cabeza de la mueblería, y tres plantas falsas en tres esquinas de la diferente habitación que señalaban a la cocina, comedor y la estancia principal.

–¡Oh, pero que horror, no hay televisión! –Comento Edward, bajando las escaleras –Seguro Carlisle la retiro de aquí. Hace mucho que no vienen… –Se detuvo en frente de mí y me abrazo a la cintura –Bells, si deseas puedes darte un baño arriba, y ponerte alguna cosa que Esme guarda en el closet de la habitación. Es mejor que te quites esa ropa helada, le ha caído nieve. Yo te sigo más tarde, voy a ordenar nuestra habitación y sacudirla un poco.

–Hum, está bien –Concorde, yendo junto a él escaleras arriba para seguir sus indicaciones.

La habitación era grande, tanto como la habitación de Edward. Adornada con una tapicería de alfombra roja, y una cama matrimonial en medio de esta. Dos mesitas de noche, dos lamparitas, una litera, y un puesto donde supuse yo, debería descansar el televisor que Edward tanto añoraba.

Hombres, no pueden vivir sin sus artefactos eléctricos.

–Así que, ¿Este es el apartamento que Esme y Carlisle usan para escaparse? –pregunte.

–Digamos que si, aunque a veces lo usan también de alquiler –Dijo mientras hurgaba entre unas cosas dentro del closet de la habitación.

–¿Y porque no se van mejor al lago?

–Porque esta algo aislado de la ciudad o el pueblo más cercano. Aquí, estamos en medio de Seattle. Además, este apartamento a veces lo utiliza Alice o Rosalie cuando vienen de compras y se les hace tarde para volver a casa –Se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, ya veo…

–Ten –Edward me paso una toalla –No sé si habrá champú en el baño, supongo que no. ¡Pero al menos hay agua caliente! –Dijo con dramatismo, seguido de una sonrisa –Yo usare el baño de abajo.

Asentí con la cabeza, antes de meterme al baño y cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Abrí la ducha, y el agua caliente abrazo mi cuerpo helado y me calentó de arriba a abajo. Por suerte, Esme tenía un champú en potecitos pequeños y un jabón sobre el lavamanos, junto con un enjuague bucal, una crema dental y tres cepillos de dientes sin usar. Definitivamente esto habrá sido obra de Alice.

Una vez terminado mi baño, envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y cerré la llave. Me vestí con la ropa que me había pasado Edward; una camiseta de color purpura de Esme que había encontrado en el Closet, y que se ceñía a mi cuerpo, y unos shorts increíblemente cortos. ¿Acaso así es como dormía Esme? ¡Con razón que Carlisle y ella aun estaban casados!

Abrí la puerta con sigilo, temerosa por mi apariencia expuesta frente a mi novio, quien se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, con un brazo detrás de su nuca, sosteniendo un libro. Vi que traía puesto una camiseta gris algo ancha, que supuse yo, era de Carlisle, y unos shorts que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el baño.

El ladeo el rostro y me observo, antes de deslizar su mirada a través de todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cabeza, hasta la punta de los pies, regresando así por su camino de partida. Me regalo una sonrisa torcida tan deslumbrante que medite durante un momento el echarme yo misma al suelo antes de sufrir un colapso.

–No me mires así, me hace sentir… _Expuesta,_ ¿No había algo un poco más, abrigado? –Replique.

–Toda la ropa de Esme es más o menos así. Además, Era eso, o tres camisones de Alice con la etiqueta de Victoria's Secret.

Le mire espantada. Por supuesto, no me extrañaría que Alice o Rosalie desearan sentirse guapas mientras dormían.

–Oh, entonces está bien –Susurre, acercándome hasta la cama.

–¿Sabías que te ves increíblemente _sexy _con eso? –Comento de manera graciosa, para luego enfocar su vista nuevamente en su lectura.

–Cállate, Edward. –Solté. Hasta que de repente, algo en mi cerebro hizo clic, haciéndome reaccionar, asimilando y relacionando lo que en mi cabeza se agolpaban como palabras por separado.

Edward.

Bella.

Apartamento.

Seattle.

Solos.

_Solos. _

Contando también, una enorme cama matrimonial, un atuendo provocativo, y una disposición que arrasaba a cualquier excusa que podría interponerse entre las pasiones que podrían desatarse entre dos jóvenes enamorados completamente llenos de hormonas.

Y todo provocado por mi mala suerte.

O… ¿Buena suerte?

–Bella, ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Edward con voz agitada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Perfectamente –Conteste, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

Era mi imaginación, ¿O aquí hacía calor?

Tal vez Edward habrá puesto la calefacción….

* * *

**Si si, pueden odiarme todo lo que quieran, pero aun asi yo los amo! ^^  
Ya se que pensaran: "Esta idiota no las corto justo en ese momento!"  
Como he dicho anteriormente, adoro ponerlas en suspenso, me da algo de gozo, aunque sea cruel xD.  
Lo segundo es que... SIP! estan acertadas, mis pequeñas picaronas! El prox cap es la inauguracion de la "_razon" _por la que el fic es rating M. xDxD  
LES PROMETO. que no tardare mas de una semana en actualizar. El siguiente capitulo es largo, y aunque ya llevo un cuarto de este, me tomara mi tiempo, ya que es bastante complejo, y estoy segura de que les gustara, por eso me fajare en eso... Pero me encantaria recibir sus Reviews sobre este capitulo, asi podria saber por lo menos cuantas ganas tienen ustedes de golpearme =D  
Cuidense mucho.**

**Proxima actualizacion: Sabado, 29/5/2010. **


	21. Luna de Plata

****

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Steph. Yo solo juego con los personajes dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO permito su copia ni adaptacion sin mi debido permiso. **

* * *

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemmon. AUnque no muy explicito, aun asi estas bajo tu responsabilidad leerlo o no. No quiero quejas despues.**

**Este signo: ◘ Sera la señal de cuando comienza y termina el Lemmon.**

* * *

**Luna de Plata**

Me desperté a eso de las dos de la mañana. Tenía frio, muchísimo frio; A pesar de que la calefacción estuviese encendida, y los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Edward me cubrían, irradiando calor y protección inconsciente muy propio de su personalidad.

Aun adormilada, gire mi rostro hacia un lado, simplemente para toparme con el rostro de Edward a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros del mío. Le contemple, tratando de memorizar cada pequeña zona de su cara, cada pequeña hebra de su cabello, cada poro de su piel. Edward era hermoso, inclusive lo era más cuando estaba durmiendo. Su rostro era tan apacible, tan angelical, sus labios perfectos y sus parpados cerrados. Parecía un niño, un niño buscando protección entre mis brazos.

Me distraje disfrutando de la vista, hasta que recordé que aun tenía frio.

Me levante con delicadez, procurando no despertarlo en lo absoluto con mis ordinarios y mal coordinados movimientos. El se agito, pero aflojo el agarre de sus brazos cuando yo estaba a punto de apartarme de ellos. Me levante torpemente –típico-, y camine hasta el adaptador de la calefacción, aumentando la temperatura, creando así un ambiente más de acuerdo con mis necesidades.

Camine hasta el baño para lavar mi rostro. Ya que estaba despierta, estaba segura de que me costaría un mundo quedarme dormida de nuevo. Salí del baño apagando la luz con silencio, y cuando alce la vista yendo hacia la cama de nuevo, pude notar, gracias al reflejo de la luna que traspasaba su luz plateada y resplandeciente a través del cristal de la ventana, que Edward estaba despierto, ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y abrió sus brazos. No dude un segundo en refugiarme en ellos.

–Hola, ¿Te desperté?

–Sí. Pero no importa, ya me has despertado muchas veces con tus habladurías nocturnas –Contesto con tono burlón, acariciando mis cabellos.

–Oh, ¿Y esta noche eh dicho algo nuevo? –pregunte, por mera curiosidad. Había soñado algo…

–Hum, la verdad, si. Y me parece bien, tenias mucho tiempo diciendo lo mismo cada noche.

–Oh, ¿Cómo qué? –Pregunte en un murmullo, mientras mis dedos acariciaban la piel de su cuello.

–Nada completamente coherente. A veces me llamas, hablas sobre Forks, sobre Emmett. Aunque en realidad se escucha algo como _tonto yogui, devuélveme eso_. –Rio entre dientes –Hablas de Alice, y siempre dices la palabra _demonio._ También… nombras a tus padres.

–Oh –Dije, poco sorprendida. No me extrañaba, recordarlos era una de mis prioridades, aun así en mi inconsciente. Mi pecho se oprimió tenuemente, pero me fue fácil dominar la sensación es este.

El me beso dulcemente los labios.

–¿Te he deprimido? Si es así, lo siento mucho –susurro. Y yo en ese momento de lo único que estaba al consciente es que necesitaba urgentemente otro beso. A veces Edward provocaba estragos en mi mente.

Sin decir nada, lo bese yo esta vez.

Y lo que menos pensé es que el clima cambiaria tan drásticamente.

Nuestros labios ya no eran dulces, sino ansiosos y ardientes. Sus brazos me aprisionaron la cintura y me presiono contra su cuerpo, besándome con labios persuasivos, y mis manos se aferraban a sus fuertes hombros, casi clavando las uñas sobre ellos. Mientras los segundos pasaban, el beso seguía subiendo de tono, hasta convertirse en una ola de pasión transmitida en viceversa. Inconscientemente, apreté mi cuerpo un poco más hacia el suyo, y sus labios siguieron un camino de fuego que abarcaba desde mi rostro, parpados, mejillas, labios, hasta deslizarse por mi mandíbula y descender hasta mi cuello, que comenzó a llenar de feroces besos. Yo me sentía perderme a mi misma entre las sensaciones, porque en este momento ya no me acordaba de nada, ni de mis padres, ni de Alice, que posiblemente estaría preguntándose que estaríamos haciendo, ni de Emmett, que exigiría una posible explicación mañana en la mañana. Ni de Carlisle, ni de Esme, quien estaría preocupada por nuestra ausencia.

No recordé ni siquiera los motivos que nos habían llevado a este extremo. De lo único que estaba consciente, es que Edward me estaba besando, y que mi cuerpo exigía más de su cercanía.

Y en ese momento cedí.

◘ . Mis manos, flácidas, y avivadas por un mero instinto, eco de mis deseos, se adentraron por debajo de la playera de Edward, y exploraron cada centímetro de su abdomen y su pecho. Edward regreso por su camino, y poseyó mis labios nuevamente, en un beso desesperado y apasionado. Una de sus manos estaba alrededor de mi cintura y la otra acariciaba mi mejilla; Luego emprendió camino a través de mi cuerpo, deslizándose por el cuello y pasando mi hombro, acariciando mi costado hasta llegar a mi pierna izquierda. La acaricio desde la batata hasta el muslo, con la caricia más delicada que había podido imaginar antes, y luego paso el brazo por debajo de la rodilla, provocando así que mi pierna se levantase un poco.

–Bella –Susurro con voz ronca contra mi cuello –¿_Estás segura_ de que deseas continuar?

–Edward –Murmure en respuesta –Créeme que me enojare muchísimo si te detienes ahora –Y en un acto precipitado, como defensa de mi confesión, -a la vez siendo, un alivio de mis deseos- Levante la pierna que él sostenía de una patada y la pase por su cintura. El gimió. Y ese sonido mando una ola de lujuria y estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo entera, haciendo que la llama dentro de mí se avivase más de lo que ya estaba. Dejando atrás todo el temor que había sentido anteriormente.

_Incluso en un gemido, Edward suena espectacular _Me hablo mi voz interna, para nada pudorosa.

Tome la camiseta de Edward de los bordes, y la fui subiendo con delicadez, como una insinuación a que deseaba despojarme de ella. Edward me ahorro el trabajo, y de un movimiento rápido se zafo de ella y la tiro, cayendo al suelo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Mis labios se deslizaron por su cuello, y besaron su pecho con devoción, mientras mis manos acariciaban la superficie de su abdomen. Accidentalmente moví mis caderas contra las suyas, lo que ocasiono un gemido por ambas partes. Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y me impulsaron a sentarme a horcadas sobre él. De inmediato adentro sus manos dentro de mi camisa, y mi cuerpo padeció de un estremecimiento cuando sentí sus manos a mis costados, y acariciando mi espalda.

–Quítamela –prácticamente suplique. Las sensaciones me estaban volviendo loca.

Edward, obediente a mi ruego, se deshizo de mi camiseta. En ese mismo instante cerré los ojos, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada ante la posible mirada crítica de mi novio. Hasta ahora, jamás me había dedicado a pensar si yo era físicamente –en este aspecto- lo suficientemente guapa para alguien como Edward. El siempre me lo había dicho, que yo era lo más hermoso del mundo; pero aun así, llena de inseguridades arrastradas por mi vida y mi timidez, dude durante un segundo sobre sus palabras.

La sangre se hospedo en mis mejillas con intensidad.

–Tonta Bella, ¡Si supieras que no hay nada por lo que debas ruborizarte! –Dicho esto, me abrazo con fuerza y uno sus labios con los míos con una pasión que arraso con las pocas neuronas que quedaban vivas en mi cerebro. Nuestros pechos se juntaron, y yo enrede mis manos en su cabello, dándole suaves jalones, mientras él dirigía su boca nuevamente a mi cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, mientras con sus manos acariciaba mis piernas desde el talón hasta el muslo, y acariciaban mi espalda, costados y senos. Mi estomago estaba repleto de mariposas, y de un calor arrasador que se concentraba en mi vientre.

Cambio de posición, haciendo que mi espalda quedara recostada sobre la cama. Yo apenas estaba consciente de que nos habíamos desecho de nuestros pantalones, quedando así con una última prenda, la cual me estaba comenzado a parecer un estorbo –y de las cuales quitaríamos del medio pronto-.

El fuego me consumía, la lujuria se apoderaba de nosotros cada vez más, y yo me sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento, ¿Es que acaso podría sentir más calor? Sentía como si me estuviese incendiando por dentro en una ola de placer en cambio de dolor, y _deseaba _que el fuego me consumiera.

Edward masajeo mis caderas y mis muslos, y yo me removí contra él. El suspiro, al momento en que mordía mi cuello con fuerza, haciéndome erizar la piel.

Edward comenzó a deshacerse de la última prenda que yo portaba en mi cuerpo, y ahí sí que me ruborice, prendiéndome como un farolito. Era la primera vez que estaba completamente desnuda frente a un hombre, frente a Edward.

–Bella… –Murmuro con voz suave –Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. No debes de ruborizarte –Repitió.

Y así me deje llevar….

Al principio eran evidentes los miedos que era capaz de disimular al exterior, pero mientras más a fondo éramos capaces de tocar el alma, esa sensación se desvaneció en el aire como la niebla.

Cuando nuestras pieles quedaron completamente expuestas, mientras nuestras manos exploraban lo que a su alcance tenían, maravillándose de la textura, yo me sentí completamente fuera de este mundo; en lugar de eso, me sentí en un mundo paralelo, donde la felicidad era desprendida por cada poro de mi piel, me sentí, absolutamente, en mi mundo perfecto. En _nuestro mundo personal_.

Eran escazas, las zonas que Edward ya no hubiese recorrido con sus labios, ni acariciada por sus manos suaves y delicadas.

_Con la más suaves caricias de un amante. _

Si bien, dolor sentí a la realización del acto, no es comparado para nada con el amor, la suficiencia, el inevitable placer y lo complementación que disfrute cuando nuestros cuerpos, guiados sin control remoto, pero aun siendo así marionetas de las necesidades, se fusionaron hasta convertirse en uno solo. Uniéndonos así, no solo en alma.

Cuerpos y almas coexistiendo como uno solo, creando así la magnificencia de un amor completo.

¡Oh, pero quién diría que podría sentirme de esta manera! Esto es algo que no me hubiese imaginado jamás. ¿Se sentiría Edward de la misma manera que yo?

Un bledo. ¡Por supuesto que así es!

Como una danza sincronizada, al sonido del vals, como a la vez un ritmo irregular, nuestros cuerpos bailaban. La música imaginaria arrullaba el escenario, y el sonido de las aves con un canto perfecto en una mañana de primavera. Tan hermoso, como el crepúsculo de todos los días. ¿Podría acaso ser más perfecto? Sentía como si no fuera posible.

_¿Podría en el mundo haber algo mejor que esto? _

Nuestros movimientos eran suaves, hasta que fueron siendo transformados hasta aumentar el ritmo, y nuestros besos eran furiosos, llenos de ansia por el otro,

Edward no paraba de besarme, y aun así yo tampoco deseaba que parase. Mis manos no podían controlarse, así que se aferraban a sus hombros con rudeza, o jalaba su cabello con fuerza. Mientras que los gemidos provocados por los movimientos de nuestras caderas y la unión de nuestros cuerpos eran lo único que podía escucharse dentro de la habitación cerrada en la que nos encontrábamos, y me era inevitable repetir su nombre y una y otra vez. En este momento el pudor parecía haberse esfumado en al aire, simplemente lo deje atrás, dejando que mi cuerpo actuara solo.

Ambos jadeamos cuando llegamos a la cima. Pareciese como si volara, llegara hasta el cielo y luego cayese con la suavidad del viento mediante un paracaídas, haciendo que pisara tierra y regresara al mundo real, del que me había escapado por este corto lapso de tiempo.

Nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada, nuestras reparaciones jadeantes. No dijimos palabra alguna. ¿Por qué interrumpir el silencio acogedor con palabras absurdas, si nuestros ojos ya lo habían dicho todo?

Permanecimos abrazados por momentos incalculables. Yo acariciaba su cabello sudoroso, y el deslizaba sus dedos por el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Podría permanecer así para siempre. Nada me llenaba de gozo más que estar en los brazos de Edward. A estas alturas todavía no lograba entender cómo es que podía el transmitirme esa sensación de única protección y de unidad. ¡Oh, como podría yo vivir sin él!

–Edward… – Susurre, ratos después, cuando la luna plateada había sido cubierta por las espesas y grises nubes del cielo –¿Qué fue lo que dije anoche que fue diferente a lo demás? –Pregunte con estupidez. Pero ahora estaba relacionando un sueño que tuve con su comentario anteriormente dicho, y quería asegurarme si aquello coincidía con mi hipótesis planteada.

El me miro a los ojos, y sus ojos verdes me atraparon de nuevo. ¡Oh, qué cosas! ¡Podrían pasar meses, años, pero aun así me sentiría de la misma manera cuando sus ojos intensos me mirasen con fervor!

–Has dicho que me amabas. _Te amo con todo mi corazón _–Cito.

Oh, entonces si tenía razón.

Ya sabía yo porque resultaba tan diferente a todo. Desde que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos, -desde hacía ya cuatro meses, acercándonos a los cinco -_jamás_ habíamos pronunciado esas palabras. Según tenía entendido yo, esas palabras eran bastante significativas en una relación, y no se tomaban a la ligera.

Sonreí.

–Oh. Entonces te lo diré clarito, despierta y sin rodeos. _Te_ amo.

No lo vi, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo.

–Yo también, mas que a mi propia vida –Contesto, haciendo que me quedara sin aliento.

¿Podría acaso amarlo más? ¡Imposible! Porque ya todo mi amor estaba depositado en él.

Edward y yo comenzamos a caer en el sueño pesado minutos después. Pero antes de quedarme completamente dormida, me levante con sigilo de la cama y fui de nuevo hacia el adaptador de la calefacción, bajándole algunos grados para cambiar a un aire más frio. Esta vez, tenía calor.

Me acosté de nuevo, y me quede mirando la hermosa luna llena sobre el cielo, alumbrando con magnificencia. Una luna plateada, hacia tanto tiempo que no había visto algo así. En unos instantes me quede dormida.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente fui despertada por el apetecible olor a tocino que se coló a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación. Abrí los ojos, algo entumecida y perezosa. Como un acto reflejo y movimiento inconsciente me voltee para abrazar a Edward, pero este no estaba en la cama junto a mí. Tantee con mi mano, con los ojos cerrados y al asegurarme de que la cama estaba vacía, deje de intentar y suspire.

De inmediato, los recuerdos agolparon a mi mente como un torbellino de aguas rápidas.

¡Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor, de verdad que lo habíamos hecho!

¡Y de qué manera, para ser la primera vez!

Sonreí, y me estire un poco. Me levante de la cama, y sintiéndome desnuda, -aunque lo estaba – me dirigí hasta el closet, buscando los benditos camisones que Edward había mencionado, y luego de encontrar y escoger uno al azar tome una toalla, y fui directo al baño. Me coloque frente al espejo localizado tras la puerta del baño y abrí los ojos ampliamente. ¡Estaba hecha un desastre! Pareciera que un batallón hubiera luchado justo encima de mi cabello.

Me lave el rostro con agua fría y jabón, cepille mis dientes y mi cabello. Me duche rápidamente, me coloque el camisón y salí del baño; ya Edward estaba allí.

¿Es que acaso podría ser más perfecto? Aparte de permanecer recostado sobre la cama, con su esplendido torso desnudo y pantalones de mezclilla, una mano detrás de su nuca y su cabello revuelto y húmedo había: Una charola llena de mi comida favorita a su lado. Edward estaba masticando una tostada. Cuando se percato de que había salido del baño, y que estaba allí, mirándole, me miro de arriba a abajo, para luego regalarme aquella sonrisa picara tan irresistible que de inmediato me ruborice, rememorando nuevamente lo ocurrido anoche.

–Hubiera deseado haberte despertado esta mañana al igual que siempre, ya que duermes un montón. Pero ahora lo estoy dudando bastante. Estoy disfrutando de la vista. Aunque por supuesto, no es nada comparado con el paisaje de hace unas siete horas atrás –Comento.

¡Malditamente perfecto novio pervertido del carrizo! ¡Como le encantan los tomates que sustituyen mi cabeza!

–No tendrías el gozo de disfrutar de esto si _alguien _no se hubiese llevado la pijama que use anoche –Replique con sarcasmo, acercándome a la cama y recostándome a su lado.

–Hum… Culpable –Admitió rozando mis labios con los suyos –Creí que me conocías mejor, ¿O acaso creías que perdería la oportunidad de verte así, y más ahora? –Rio – Recuérdame agradecerle a Alice por tener esas batas aquí –Comento.

–Gracioso. No pensaste de esa manera con el regalo de Emmett.

El alzo las cejas con sorpresa. Seguramente no pensaba que yo saldría a relucir el tema, ni yo misma me lo avecine.

–Oh, eso fue diferente. ¿De verdad te percataste de la forma de esa cosa? Bella, te conozco tan bien que estoy seguro de que periferias tragar tierra a colocarte eso.

Rodé los ojos acurrucándome más junto a él y me envolvió con sus brazos. Yo alargue la mano para tomar una fresa que yacía a un lado de los huevos revueltos, el panqueque y el tocino que había olido ratos atrás.

–¿Y esta comida? –Pregunte.

–Salí esta mañana a comprarla y cocine. No te deje nota ni nada, lo siento. Pero sé que seguirías durmiendo cando llegara, y tenia razón. Por Dios, Bella, ¡Duermes más que un oso invernando!

Le golpee en la espalda.

–Oh, cariño. Le pediré a Emmett que te enseñe algo de boxeo en serio –Se carcajeo, y yo hice un puchero.

–Oh, pero _Eddie, _¡Como adoro ser la doncella en peligro! –Dramatice con sarcasmo. Edward rio antes de besarme en el cuello.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno en silencio, charlando sobre cosas superficiales y burlándonos a espaldas de nuestros _hermanos._ Porque si, ellos eran mis hermanos.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto. No sabía a qué se refería exactamente, pero posiblemente esa pregunta resumía mucho de su interés por mi estado en general, incluyendo lo sentimental.

–Mejor que nunca.

¡Qué cosas las nuestras! Actuábamos como si no hubiese ocurrido nada diferente la noche anterior, como si esas cosas fueran de lo más normal del mundo entre nosotros, como si fuese algo constante. Y me gustaba. Preferiría eso a un interrogatorio de su parte. Como me conocía tan bien.

Nos vimos obligados a vestirnos cuando Esme nos llamo, una hora después, informándonos de que la carretera ya estaba despejada y que ya podíamos volver. Ellos nos esperarían allí para emprender nuestro viaje hacia el lago.

Antes de marcharnos, me tire en la enorme cama matrimonial una vez más, antes de meterme al auto y permanecer allí encerrada unas dos horas o más, para luego así, volver a meterme en otro auto y permanecer otras dos o tres horas. Como odiaba estar encerrada en un auto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto Edward, acercándose a mí.

–Disfrutando de los pocos segundos que me quedan antes de subir al auto. La carretera para el lago tiene muchas curvas, sabes cómo odio eso.

Edward rodo los ojos antes de acostarse a mi lado. Me abrazo, y permanecimos así durante un ratico. Aun tenia sueño.

_Como no. Con todo lo que hiciste anoche._

Y ese pensamiento me termino de despertar.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, me encarame sobre él y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Sin esperar ninguna reacción de su parte, comencé a desabotonar los botones de su camiseta.

_Te perdimos, Isabella. Te estas convirtiendo en Rosalie._

_Que va. Échale la culpa a las hormonas._

Edward no se quedo atrás. Inmediatamente nos viro, quedando así yo debajo de su cuerpo, mientras sus manos trabajaban con las curvas de mi cuerpo, y sus labios marcaban cada zona a su alcance como suya.

–¿Qué le diremos a Esme por tardar? –Pregunte en un murmullo, depositando besitos sobre su cuello.

–Tráfico –Respondió, posiblemente lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

–Que excusa más pobre –Reproche.

–Sabes que me da exactamente lo mismo –Repuso él, antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme con pasión.

Oh Dios, como me sentía polvo cuando me besaba de esa manera.

–Es-espera… –Masculle sobre su boca, sin aire. El me miro confundido.

–¿Qué?

Le aparte a un lado de un empujoncito leve, colocándolo sentado sobre la cama. Urge entre su bolsillo y saque su teléfono, luego tome el mío y los sostuve, oprimiendo en ambos, el botón de apagado.

–Ayer milagrosamente no fuimos interrumpidos por ninguno de los chicos. Es mejor apagarlos, no deseo tentar a la suerte esta vez –Deje los teléfonos sobre la mesita de noche –Si, no lo creo. ¿No has visto como fastidian? Ya es demasiado con imaginar lo que… –Edward no me dejo continuar, porque me tomo de la cintura y con fuerza, pero con delicadeza me recostó en la cama de un solo golpe.

–Hablas de más – Me beso, atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

* * *

–Ajam –Alice carraspeo. Me contuve enormemente el voltearme y fulminarla con la mirada.

Ya había comenzado el viaje, y estábamos a media hora de llegar al lago. Carlisle y Esme se fueron en el Mercedes, Jasper, Edward y Emmett en el Jeep, y Alice, Rose y yo en el BMW.

–¡Ajam! –Volvió a decir.

–¡Esta bien, Alice! ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte, estresada de su comportamiento "disimulado"

–¿Qué pasa nada, chica? No te hagas la loca. ¿O acaso crees que aquella sonrisa idiota que traen tu y mi hermano desde que llegaron pasa desapercibido? ¿Crees que somos imbéciles? –Objeto ella.

No respondí. Eso era mejor que delatarme frente a ella.

–Así que dinos. ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿¡Y porque apagaron sus celulares esta mañana? ¡E intentando comunicarme con ustedes todo el día!

–¡Alice! ¡Edward y yo nos acostamos!, ¿Contenta?

Alice se quedo boquiabierta. Rosalie se desvió del camino por un momento, y freno suave antes de recuperar el ritmo del vehículo.

–¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward y tú han tenido sexo! –Grito esta con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendida.

Por estas razones es mejor quedarse calladito la boca, y mucho mas frente a personas como Alice y Rose.

–¿¡Que! ¡Aleluya!, ¡_Eddie_ llego a tercera base!* ¡Oh! ¿Han usado mi regalo? –Grito Emmett desde su Jeep, que estaba a nuestro lado. Jasper abrió la boca de la impresión, y Edward rodo los ojos antes de ocultar su rostro con sus manos. No sabía si estaría estresado, riendo, o simplemente lo hacía por simple mañana suya ¿Por qué diablos no hay secretos en esta familia?

¡Oh, pero eso es mi culpa! Yo y mi enorme boca.

Escuche como Emmett le daba a Edward un enorme monologo sobre cómo mantener citas privadas en la casa durante la noche mientras sus padres estarían durmiendo, tal como hacían Rose y Emmett o Jazz y Alice. Estaba segura de que lo gritaba lo más fuerte posible para que yo también lo escuchara, ya que el Jeep estaba manejaba justo al lado de nosotros. Y ya que no teníamos música puesta, eso era un aspecto de remate. Pude ver que Edward poca atención les prestaba.

Tome mi teléfono y redacte un mensaje.

_Perdóname. No debí haber dicho nada  
Bella_

En menos de un minuto recibí la respuesta.

_No te preocupes. Ahora solo debemos mantenerlo en secreto para Carlisle. No necesito ser uno más que tenga la mala suerte de soportar un discurso sobre responsabilidad aun.  
Edward_

–Y entonces… ¿Cómo fue? –Pregunto la muy morbosa de Rosalie, mirando desde el espejo retrovisor con una picara sonrisa, mientras alzaba las cejas.

¿No podían dejarlo y listo? ¿Acaso necesitaban detalles?

–Pues…. Ahm…. Estuvo…. –Vacile – ¡Rayos! ¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Y ya déjenme en paz! –Grite no sé cómo, ocultando la vergüenza y la pena. Pero de inmediato me ruborice ante la tal confesión, así que oculte mi rostro entre mis manos, sin desear observar el rostro de Alice y Rosalie.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Qué emoción! –Grito de nuevo, pegando saltos en su asiento. De repente enmudeció y me observo con preocupación –Pero… Bella, si ustedes estaban por allá…. Ustedes… ¿Usaron protección? –Pregunto indignada, y Rosalie abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tomando en cuenta ese detalle tan importante.

Al menos ambas se preocupaban de las consecuencias que podrían fatales que podrían producirse tras un acto similar.

–Tranquilízate, Alice. Eh tomado la píldora desde los 16 años.

Ambas soltaron el aire contenido, y sonrieron a la vez.

Antes de que me tendieran una emboscada, saque mis audífonos, mi ipod, y ligue por quedarme dormida de una vez.

* * *

–¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –Alice no paraba de dar saltos –¡Es hora de abrir sus regalos!

Por supuesto, no podrían faltar los regalos que Alice había comprado con tantísimo esmero para todos.

Frente al enorme árbol de navidad, nos encontrábamos nosotros en la sala sobre los sofás, mientras Alice nos pasaba cada uno de sus regalos.

La cena navideña había estado deliciosa. Esme y yo nos habíamos encargado de prepararla juntas. El resto de la casa estaba decorada por completo; Alice y Rosalie se esforzaron con eso. Había luces y flores por todas partes, al igual que símbolos navideños como adorno tras las puertas y las paredes. Las almohadas de la sala tenían figuras navideñas, al igual que las cobijas, la cocina, los vasos… No había lugar donde no se mostrara la cara de Santa o un muñequito de nieve.

Alice nos había vestido para la ocasión. Ella portaba un vestido escotado de color verde navidad que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Rosalie utilizaba un vestido más largo con tiras que se amarraban detrás de su cuello. Y yo utilizaba un vestido blanco que me daba un aspecto más pálido –para rematar-, que llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos y unos zapatos sin tacón. No fue fácil, tuve que chantajearla amenazándole con arruinar su segundo par de zapatos favoritos de _Jimmy Choo_ con miel de abeja. Ella había refunfuñado y había gritado con horror, antes de mirarme con reproche y decir: _Como quieras._

El compartir de regalos comenzó. Alice le regalo a Jasper una pintura antigua de posiblemente el siglo 19 que abra costado una enorme fortuna, pero claro; No existen límites para Alice. A mí me regalo unos zapatos importados de Francia, a Rosalie parte de la última colección de invierno, a Edward un set de películas italianas casi imposibles de encontrar, y a Emmett un nuevo motor para su Jeep.

Alice era bastante exagerada. Entre la familia, odiábamos recibir regalos, esa era una de las cualidades que extrañamente, compartía con ellos. La única excepción era Alice, siempre Alice. Yo me negué rotundamente a recibir algún regalo por parte de los chicos, y muchísimo más de Esme y Carlisle, ¿No era ya suficiente con todo lo que habían hecho por mí? Yo estaba más que agradecida.

Esme y Carlisle recibieron un viaje a través de Asia para ellos solos. Carlisle y Esme sentían una especie de fascinación por esa clase de cultura, y entre todos habíamos puesto nuestro granito de arena para hacerles esa gran sorpresa, ya que ellos jamás habían podido viajar hacia allá.

–¡Oh! –Había Jadeado Esme, abrazando a Carlisle –¿Puedes creerlo, Carlisle? ¡Aprenderé a actuar como una Geisha! Eso me podría ser de muchísima ayuda cuando…–Exclamo con lágrimas de felicidad.

–¿Una Geisha? ¡Mama! ¡No queremos oír sobre detalles morbosos! –Dijo un Emmett espantado.

–Tranquila cariño, yo te puedo enseñar esta noche… –Le susurraba Carlisle pícaramente al oído, lo que no paso de desapercibido para el fortachón.

Emmett se cubría los oídos mientras cantaba para sí mismo: _Yo no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado…_

–¡Oh! ¡Tengo que ir a cambiarle la ropita a Jesús! –Dijo Alice girándose sobre sus talones. Según Edward, la estatua de Jesús infante era un bebe para Alice, y ella se encargaba de lavarlo, vestirlo perfectamente e incluso perfumarlo.

–¿Y no es eso algo extraño? –Murmure en su oído.

–Con Alice, las cosas son completamente normal –Me respondió el encogiéndose de hombros.

El resto de la noche fluyo con armonía, y cada uno se enfrasco en sus diferentes actividades mientras más de noche se hacía. Esme y Carlisle bailaban a un ritmo suave en medio de la estancia, Alice y Jasper charlaban entre ellos mismos, mientras que Jasper, siendo tan caballeroso y dulce como siempre tomaba las manos de Alice y las llevaba a sus labios para besarlas, recitándole, posiblemente, algún poema. Estaba de más explicar lo que Emmett y Rosalie estarían haciendo en el piso de arriba.

A eso de las dos y media de la mañana salí de la casa, quitándome mis zapatos. Edward había subido un momento con Jasper para resolver una apuesta –tipio-. Camine a través de la tierra húmeda, arenosa, y fui hasta la orilla. Deje que mis pies acariciaban la orilla, humedeciendo mis pies con el agua por el que pasaba. Me aleje de la casa y me senté sobre una roca, reposando mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas.

Y así me quede observando la Luna resplandeciente con luminosos rayos de luz blanca, plateada. Y cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente.

_¡Oh, madre! ¡Si supieras lo mucho que te extraño a ti y a papa! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Acaso donde están celebran también la navidad? Eso espero, es tu época favorita, mama, dudo mucho que desees perder esa costumbre. ¡Oh, Papa! Como desearía que pudieras disfrazarte nuevamente de Santa y dejar los regalos en el árbol como cuando yo estaba chica. ¿Sabes algo? Siempre supe que eras tú, pero jamás te dije nada, para no arruinar tu gozo al verme tan contenta. Por cierto mama, ¿Estará la abuela también con ustedes? Recuerdo que le encantaba hacer galletas de mantequilla, a ti no te gustaban esas galletas, papa. Siempre terminabas dándoselas de comer al loro de la casa. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay del loro Roberto? ¡Oh, lo siento tanto, Roberto! Era solo una niña, ¿Qué iba a saber yo que los loros no podían volar con un alita cortada? _

_Oh, queridos padres. Hoy eh estado tan feliz. La navidad este año estuvo magnifica. Que lastima que no hayas podido ver de nuevo a Alice, ¡Hablabas tantas maravillas de ella! Ustedes serian un gran equipo a la hora de arrastrarme de Shopping. _

Esta era mi forma de comunicarme con mis padres. Casi todos los días conversaba con ellos. Aunque no estuviese muy segura de que me escucharan.

–¡Bella! –Escuche a Edward gritarme desde algún lugar cercano, posiblemente buscándome –¿Dónde estás? ¡Responde, no me hagas pasar otro de tus sustos!

–¡Ya voy, Edward! No vengas –Grite en respuesta, poniéndome de pie y sacudiendo mi vestido. Limpie las lagrimas sutiles casi secas en mis mejillas por la fuerza del viento, y carraspee, para que Edward no notase mi voz ronca por las lagrimas.

–¡De acuerdo, apresúrate, que no te veo!

Antes de emprender mi viaje de regreso. Pose mí vista al cielo, y en voz alta dije:

–_Feliz navidad, para ustedes._

* * *

**Al fin el muy esperado Lemmon! Creanme que me he esforzado muchisimo por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Lamento si por casualidad a alguna no le haya gustado, pero como veran, ese es mi estilo, y siendo la primera vez de Bella, utilice como habia dicho el lado sentimental.  
Por supuesto, ya me encargare de que mas adelante hayan mas encuentros un poco mas apasionados ;)  
Espero les gustara el capitulo. Espero sus Reviews! ¿Me regalan mis queridimos 20 Reviews? (Cara de Alice) Los Reviews han disminuido un poco, y me gustaria saber su opinion...  
Nos leemos pronto! Cuidense muchoo!  
Vicky.**


	22. Una Cena Para Recordar

****

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de "Crepusculo". Yo solo los manipulo como marionetas dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO ACEPTO su copia ni adaptacion sin mi debido permiso.**

* * *

Hola a todas mis queridisimas y adoradas lectoras! Lamento enormemente la tardanza, he dejado una nota en mi perfil explicando y blabla. Ya saben, recuerden frecuentar mi perfil en caso de q deje estas clases de notas.

Bueno! Antes de comenzar! las invito a que pasen por mi Fic "¿Que significa Amor?", que esta en el concurso de Mi Amado BFF Fanfic Contest! El link del contest esta en mi perfil. Si desean, pueden pasar y votar por mi historia a partir del 30 de junio. En caso de no ser asi las invito de todos modos, hay muchas otras historias de diferente autoras bastante buenas que merecen votos!

Otra cosa, eh comenzado con otro nuevo fic, que se llama "maldito propietario de mi corazon", las invito a pasar. Es Humor/Comedia, y dudo que pase de los 20 caps.

Bueno! A leer! Espero que se rian un poco!

* * *

**Una Cena Para Recordar**

**.**

–¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunte por al parecer, una milésima vez. Incluso Emmett, quien trataba de quedarse dormido, se estaba cansando de mi insistencia.

–Falta poco –Contesto Rosalie con fastidio.

–¿Exactamente cuánto?

–¡Muy poco, Bella! Deja ya de preguntar –Exclamo lanzándome dagas por los ojos y yo me encogí. No la culpaba, durante todo el camino había estado fastidiando tratando de plantar conversación, aun sabiendo que era más que evidente de que todos se estaban cayendo del sueño. Pero yo no. ¡El camino tenía demasiadas curvas! ¿Cómo se suponía que estaría quieta? E estado a punto de venirme en vomito más de dos veces. La mejor forma de pasar el mal trago era no pensar en eso. Edward, quien yacía a mi lado, escuchaba apaciblemente música de Rock por sus audífonos, y su agarre en su mano entrelazada con la mía iba perdiendo fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba colgando en el hilo del sueño. La noche anterior todos los chicos y yo nos habíamos desvelado con otra de nuestras frecuentes competencias de _Twister_. No sin antes sumar algo de Vodka a la ecuación. Yo era la única del grupo que estaba más o menos cuerda cuando nuestros instintos humanos y brutales salían a la luz al emborracharnos estúpidamente. Me era bastante difícil emborracharme, o por lo menos, lo suficiente como para comportarme como Emmett, quien, en una apuesta la noche anterior, había sido obligado a disfrazarse de conejo y subir al cuarto de Esme y Carlisle para gritar:_ ¡Felices Pascuas!_

–Lo siento, Rose –Me disculpe cabizbaja, desviando la mirada de su rostro.

–No, lo siento yo. No debí contestarte de esa manera, mis disculpas – admitió con voz suave.

–No te preocupes. Sé que soy un poco estorbosa cuando puedo. Pero es que Edward está dormido y Emmett también – Suspire, y la mire por el espejo retrovisor de su auto descapotado –¿Por qué no me cuenta un poco sobre los Denali?

Rosalie sonrío suavemente.

–Oh, ellos son divinos. Son los mejores amigos de Carlisle y Esme. Tus padres también los conocieron, Bella – comento, tratando de sonar indiferente. Pero pude notar bajo esa capa de disimulación la prevención con la que mencionaba a mis difuntos padres.

–¿Ah si? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño – Jamás me han hablado de ellos.

–Supongo que no es nada interesante que contar, la verdad, solo se vieron una vez. Aun lo recuerdo, se llevaron muy bien – se encogió de hombros – Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Bella, tú también los has conocido anteriormente, creo.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

–Si si… ¡Claro! – exclamó, como si ahora estuviese recordando los detalles de algo acontecido años atrás – Cuando viniste a Forks hace como mil años luz. Si si… Carmen y Eleazar estaban de paso, saludaron rápido y se fueron. Pero tus padres hablaron con ellos. Si, lo recuerdo ahora. Tú no los vistes mucho, estabas muy entretenida jugando con Emmett y Edward para ese entonces. Yo me la pasaba la mayor tiempo con Tanya, la hija de ellos. Nos llevamos muy bien – comento, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Oh, supongo que debería acordarme de ella – susurre.

–No, no la viste. Como te dije, fueron de paso, y duraron como una hora solamente.

–Hum, ya.

De momento, Rosalie alzo las cejas, a la vez que fruncía sus labios pintados de carmín.

–¿Qué sucede? – cuestione, extrañándome con la expresión de confusión plantada en su rostro perfecto.

–Humm… Este, Bueno, creo que debería comentarte algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Este… Veras. Posiblemente, _posiblemente,_ no te sentirás muy cómoda en tu estancia con los Denali – Respondió ella, haciendo muecas con su cara.

–¿Y porque no ha de ser así? – mi curiosidad salió a flote.

–Porque, a Tanya le gusta Edward.

_Mierda._

–…– bueno, la verdad hubiera deseado mucho más poder pronunciar: _¿¡Cómo que le gusta Edward!_ Pero no me salieron palabras. Mi ceño fruncido y ojos bien abiertos. Mi boca estaba entreabierta de la sorpresa y mi vista fija no se apartaba de la de Rosalie, que se atrevía a lanzarme varias miradas temerosas a través del espejo del retrovisor. Ella respondió a mi pregunta muda.

–A Tanya le ha gustado Edward desde siempre, es más, ni siquiera puedo calcular la fecha en la que ella se fijo en él, creo que fue atracción a primera vista o algo por el estilo. Es casi imposible no darse cuenta de la cara de estúpida que pone cada vez que Edward respira o se remueve el cabello – rodó los ojos – Por supuesto, Edward lo sabe, ella no es para nada _precavida _o _disimulada _en ese aspecto. Ya le habrá robado uno que otro beso.

–_¿Hum?_ – musite, horrorizada.

–Tranquilízate. Ella no es su tipo. El siempre le ha dejado claro que no siente nada por ella, pero ella siempre ah seguido insistiendo. Así mismo fue con Kate. Cuando Tanya se entero de que Edward ya estaba atado, ella casi pega el grito al cielo. No sé cómo estará ahora, la verdad. Ya que no hace más de un año fue que los visitamos.

–Oh. Bueno, eso complica las cosas – fue lo único que respondí, apretando mis dientes.

Primero Kate, luego las fans psicopatías de la escuela, y ahora Tanya.

_Perfecto._

¿Pero qué diablos es lo que tiene Edward que atrae a todas las chicas de este maldito planeta?

_Bueno, es caballeroso, respetuoso, amable, gracioso, sincero, optimista, carismático, insoportablemente sexy…. Con esos ojazos suyos que…_

¡Vaya! Olvide que yo era una de esas chicas.

–Bella, relájate, estoy segura de que todo estará bien, ¡Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo! Creo que ya debió habérsele pasado aquella fiebre – aseguro, con una sonrisa.

* * *

–¡Oh, Edward, pero es que cada vez estas más bello! – Tanya inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos, abrazándolo de un golpe, dejando a un Edward recién levantado de un sueño apacible bastante sofocado y distraído por tal acto desprevenido. La chica no se había percatado de que _mi_ novio tenía su mano entrelazada con la _mía._ Posiblemente ni se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia ni de nadie más aparte de Edward.

_Si claro. "Ya se le habrá pasado la fiebre"_

–Hola Tanya. Tan hermosa como siempre – contesto Edward con amabilidad, provocando que yo apretara mis puños. _¿Hermosa?_ Ugh, maldito sea.

Lo que más me molestaba y me llenaba de cólera, es que Edward estaba en lo cierto. De acuerdo, estaba al tanto de la existencia de Tanya, pero, ¿Le hubiera costado nacer un poco menos… _guapa_? ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan tremendamente hermosa? Alta, piel clara y ojos celestes. Cabello ondulado, brillante y rojizo que caía como una cascada por su espalda hasta finalizar en el comienzo de su cintura. Nariz perfecta y sonrisa perfecta. Por dios, ¿Cómo Edward no se habrá fijado de algo así antes? No es que lo deseara pero, Jesús, en este momento todo rastro de autoestima y ego que pudiera quedar en mi mente estaba oculto cuatro metros bajo tierra entre lo mas recóndito. Definitivamente era propensa a inseguridades.

_Relájate, Isabella. Edward te ama a ti, no a Tanya. Ni siquiera te ah hablado nada sobre ella, así que eso debe significar que su existencia no es un elemento primordial para él. _

–¡Oh, Tanya! Acaba de llegar y ya lo estas sofocando. Aléjate del pobre, que no puede respirar – bromeo una voz gutural y calmada desde el interior de la casa, que era igual o incluso más hermosa que la de Los Cullen. Del interior dos siluetas comenzaron a hacerse visibles mientras se acercaban a nuestra posición. Un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta y cinco años aproximadamente apareció junto a una mujer más joven, de tal vez unos cuarenta. El tipo era alto, de espalda ancha y un extraño bigote oscuro que lo hacía lucir de una manera peculiarmente misteriosa y atrayente. La mujer, con una mirada dulce y hoyuelos; era más bajito, y su cabello era del mismo tono que el de Tanya. – Bienvenidos – saludo, agitando su mano y brindando una sonrisa cálida de cortesía.

–Carmen, Eleazar – saludo Carlisle, quien recién acababa de abandonar su vehículo junto a Esme y se había acercado hasta nosotros – Felices navidades, ¿Cómo han estado?

–Perfectamente, Carlisle. ¡Adelante! ¿No querrán charlar afuera, cierto? – inquirió Carmen con voz juguetona, indicando que pasáramos a la estancia principal con un gesto de mano. Alice y Rosalie se adentraron como perro en su casa, y Emmett y Jasper las siguieron a su espalda. Al parecer ni Carmen ni Eleazar me habían visto, ya que, me encontraba prácticamente escondida detrás de la espalda de Edward.

–Tanya – llamo Edward – Quiero presentarte a Bella, mi novia – me resalto, aumentando el agarre en mi mano izquierda. La expresión de Tanya se altero por una milésima de segundo antes de recuperarla de nuevo. Se giro para mirarme, y casi podría jurar que me estaba escaneando de arriba a abajo con su mirada crítica.

–_Mucho gusto_ – susurro ella, estrechando su mano con la mía. No es que yo fuese una experta con las expresiones como Jasper lo era, pero estaba segura que decir esas palabras le producía alguna clase de daño físico.

–Igualmente – conteste, imitando su tono.

–No sabía que habías vuelto a encontrar tu media naranja, Edward. Creí que estabas locamente _enamorado_ de Kate, que yo sepa, era tu aire para respirar. Aunque claro, Bella, se nota bastante simpática – comento con una dulce sonrisa. Detrás de aquella mascara de suavidad pude detectar sus intenciones. _Idiota_. Le dije miles de veces dentro de mi cabeza.

Edward, quien había captado las palabras de Kate tenso su mandíbula, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y su expresión se enseriaba.

–Eso quedo enterrado en el pasado. Bella es _mi presente_. Lo que paso con Kate no es más que un recuerdo – respondió, regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

–Oh, bueno. Adelante, nos han de estar esperando – dijo haciendo ademan de entrar a la casa. Yo la seguí, con Edward pisándome los talones. El lugar era enorme, lleno de luz y de… cuadros. Muchísimas pinturas por doquier. Lámparas carísimas colgando del techo.

Todos estaban reunidos en la estancia, sentados cómodamente sobre unos sofás de cuero negro, mientras bebían unas tacitas de café. Carmen fue la primera en percatarse de mí, así que se levantó de su asiento, caminando con pasos elegantes hasta estar frente a mi persona.

–¡Hola, querida Bella! – saludó, estrechándome en sus brazos – Cariño, bienvenida, lamento no saludarte antes, ¡Que descortesía de mi parte! – exclamó.

–No se preocupe, señora Carmen – conteste, plantando mi mejor sonrisa.

–¡Oh! No me digas señora, que me hace sentir vieja. Háblame de _tú_.

–De acuerdo.

–Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte al fin – Eleazar se levanto de su asiento y estrecho su mano con la mía, – ¿Deseas algo para beber?

–Estoy bien, gracias.

–_¡Tío! ¿Dónde dijiste que se hallaba el cuadro aquel? _– escuche una suave voz hablar desde el piso superior, seguido de unos pasos en los escalones. Pude contemplar al portador de aquella voz cuando llego al final de las escaleras. Era un muchacho alto, de tez bronceada y cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos eran azules, y pude notar lo musculoso que era por la manera en que la camisa se ceñía a su figura. El chico parecía un supermodelo, y pude notar que me quede mirándolo más de la cuenta por él tenue carraspeo de Emmett.

–Hola Clay. Olvida ese cuadro, quiero presentarte a Bella, la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen.

El chico Clay se volteo para mirarme, al tiempo que esbozaba una amigable sonrisa entre dientes. Se acerco hasta nosotros con pasos despreocupados y se detuvo para saludarnos.

–Clay Smith, para servirle – susurro con voz atrayente, antes de tomar mi mano derecha y besarle el dorso con caballerosidad – Es todo un placer, Bella

–El placer es mutuo – conteste con cortesía, ruborizada por aquel acto. Pude sentir como Edward pasaba un brazo por mi cintura posesivamente.

–Hola, Clay. Tiempo sin verte – saludo Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa. Clay lo miro y asintió, ampliando su sonrisa.

–Hey Edward, hermano. ¿Cómo estas, Casanova? – se burlo, y Edward soltó un bufido como risa.

–De maravilla – contestó él, antes de entrelazar su mano con la mía. Clay observo el gesto durante un momento, enarco una ceja. Y luego elevo la mirada, para observar el rostro de Edward.

–¡Oh! Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Así que _Eduardo_ consiguió el amor! – dijo de manera teatral – ¡Oh, mi ego ah disminuido! Preciosa, cuando te aburras de este idiota, llámame – me guiño el ojo coquetamente, y de manera graciosa. La mano de Edward se tensó sobre la mía, y forzó una sonrisa que pudo resultar la más falsa de la historia.

Estaba celoso.

Al menos sabía que no era la única que padecía de esas dificultades.

–¡Bueno, ya! – hablo Carmen, levantándose de su asiento – Basta de presentaciones, ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

–¡Yo, yo, yo! – ¡como era tan raro de Emmett!, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a agitar la mano rápidamente – ¿Has preparado…?

–¿Canelones a la boloñesa? ¡Por supuesto! Sería demasiado desconsiderada al no preparar tu platillo favorito, Emmett.

–Genial – aprobó el, besándola en la mejilla sonoramente – Vamos, _tiita mía_ – paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de Carmen y ambos caminaron rápidamente hasta la cocina, aunque fue Emmett quien apresuro el paso de Carmen, quien casi se tropezó durante el camino unas dos veces.

–Hay… Emmett. Siempre tan afectuoso – murmuro Eleazar, levantándose de su asiento junto con Carlisle y Esme, para seguir los pasos de Carmen.

–¡Tanya! ¡Querida, tienes tanto que contarme! – menciono Rosalie, dirigiéndose a Tanya, de quien había olvidado por completo de su innecesaria presencia. Rose me lanzo una mirada fugaz, y me guiño un ojo. ¡Gracias, Rose! Posiblemente trataría de mantener a Tanya entretenida todo el tiempo del que fuera capaz para que no me arruinara mi corta estancia en esta simpática familia.

–¡Por supuesto, Rose! – exclamo ella, igualando el tono de voz de la rubia. Ambas entrelazaron sus brazos de manera confiada y entusiasta, y caminaron a pasos elegantes y pausados escaleras arriba, no sin antes, observar como Tanya echaba una última mirada hacia mi novio, llena de una emoción que no pude descifrar.

–Así que… – murmuro Clay, cruzándose de brazos. Nosotros éramos los únicos huéspedes que quedaban en la enorme estancia de la casa de_ Beatriz de Holanda _(1), ya que Jazz y Alice habían desaparecido literalmente en el aire. Ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a sus escapadas dramáticas – ¿Eres la novia de Edward? ¡Vaya! El chico tiene buenos gustos – esbozo una sonrisa torcida, dando a mostrar el hoyuelo que yacía sobre su mejilla izquierda. Edward gruño muy bajito, cosa de la que solamente yo me percate por mi cercanía.

–Cállate, Clay – mascullo Edward, rodando los ojos.

–Está bien, está bien – se encogió de hombros, y luego se giro sobre sus talones encaminándose a la cocina, antes de eso, grito – ¡Ya sabes, Bella! ¡Estoy disponible!

Cuando Clay desapareció de nuestro panorama, Edward suspiro, y envolvió mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

–Clay, idiota – dijo, colocando su frente sobre la mía.

–Relájate, Edward. Solo estaba jugando – trate de tranquilizarlo, pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

–Lo sé. Pero aun así…. Clay no es famoso por ser un tipo tímido y discreto – respondió él, soltando una risita.

–Hum, me encanta cuando estás celoso – ronroneé, posando mis labios suavemente sobre su mejilla, y luego delineando la forma de su mandíbula con ellos.

–¿Lo disfrutas, cierto? – rodó los ojos teatralmente, y aumento el agarre en mi cintura – No puedo evitarlo. Tu-eres-_mía_ – murmuro, mordisqueando mis labios.

* * *

–¡La cena esta lista! – Carmen grito desde la cocina, asomando su cabeza por la puerta, provocando que sus cortos cabellos rojizos se agitaran con el movimiento – ¡Todos a la mesa!

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces cuando la mayoría de los chicos ya se habían sentado en sus respectivos puestos, con una energía tan intensa como para destrozar la casa entera con solo una carrera. Emmett era el que se notaba más impaciente ante la perspectiva de comer Canelones, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Yo siempre preparaba canelones en casa, y jamás se comportaba de una manera tan inestable.

Rosalie y Tanya bajaron las escaleras tan espectacularmente como solo ellas lo hacían. Suspire, frustrada, al tener que verme con Tanya nuevamente.

Me senté al lado de Jasper, con Edward a mi costado izquierdo. Alice apareció de la cocina entre pasos elegantes y bailarines, que podría resultar coqueto e incluso un poco erótico a ojos desconocidos. Llevaba en su mano derecha la fila de platos, que fue colocando uno a uno sobre la mesa del comedor de manera organizada y medida, dándole la vuelta a la mesa para seguir con los tenedores y cuchillos, y luego los vasos.

Esme y Carlisle se situaron en un extremo de la mesa, y cuando Carmen apareció con una gigantesca bandeja de canelones con salsa blanca y la coloco en el centro, apenas había terminado de sentarse en el otro extremo junto a Eleazar cuando Emmett atacó, cogiendo la bandeja antes que nadie y tomando una enorme porción de la pasta. Alice, quien estaba dispuesta a hacer eso antes que él lo miro con ojos inescrutables, antes de sacarle la lengua y rodar los ojos como un infante. Emmett le guiño un ojo y al terminar de servir su porción, volvió a dejar la bandeja en medio de la mesa.

Cada uno sirvió su porción de comida y luego nos dedicamos a comer. Cuando recién logre probar una pizca de la comida puse sentir como mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás y gemí de satisfacción. ¡Estos canelones eran esplendidos! Ya entendía yo porque Emmett se mostraba entusiasmado y con la necesidad de saciar su estomago con todo lo que pudiera. Definitivamente mis platillos se quedaban cortos con esto.

–Son los mejores canelones que he comido en toda mi vida – comente sin poder evitarlo, dirigiéndome a Carmen. Ella esbozo una sonrisa amable y luego alardeo falsamente.

–Gracias, gracias…

–Y cuéntame, Bella, ¿Por qué no comentas tu vida con los Cullen? Seguramente con el mastodonte de Emmett ya te has de haber vuelto loca – comento Eleazar, tratando de no sonreír al mordisquear un pan. Emmett estaba tan concentrado en su comida que puedo suponer que ni siquiera escucho lo dicho por Eleazar referente a él. No pude evitar reír al observarlo.

–¡No! Emmett es un amor, aunque me haga la vida un infierno – puse los ojos en blanco – En serio, todos han sido muy amables. Me siento muy feliz justo ahora.

–Estando con Edward, por supuesto – comento Tanya de manera indiferente. Alice oculto una risa con una toz falsa. Y Emmett por primera vez alzo la mirada, con una sonrisa juguetona.

–Sí, me he dado cuenta de que Edward y tú tienen una relación sentimental – dijo Carmen, inclinándose hacia adelante –¿Hace cuanto de eso? – pregunto con curiosidad.

–Hum… desde agosto – conteste con normalidad.

–¡Que rápida eres! – exclamo Tanya tratando de que sonara como una broma. Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi posible autocontrol para no sentir la necesidad de gritarle unas cuantas cosas en la cara. Y no sería nada bonito, tomando en cuenta la falta de respeto que haría contra Carmen y Eleazar. Edward me apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa, para tranquilizarme, y comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar sobre mi dorso.

–No le hagas caso, cielo – me susurro discretamente al oído.

–Tanya – le advirtió Carmen, con una mirada seria. Se giro nuevamente hacia mi – Me parece esplendido que hayas encontrado el amor, Bella. Esas son las cosas que sostienen al mundo. Ustedes dos hacen la pareja perfecta. Deben amarse mucho.

–Gracias – conteste ruborizada.

–¿Qué no? ¡Si vieran la cara de idiotas que portan todo el tiempo!– por supuesto, no podía faltar Emmett en la ecuación.

_¿Adorable, cierto?_

–¿Y qué paso con Kate? Me entere de que ha vuelto a Forks – pregunto Tanya, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y reposando su barbilla sobre la palma de sus manos. Se veía bastante inocente y coqueta en esa pose. _Las apariencias engañan._

–Estudia en el instituto. La vemos de vez en cuando – respondió Edward cortante.

–Hombre, debe ser difícil convivir con tu ex y con tu novia actual en un mismo espacio y tiempo – hablo Clay por vez primera, metiendo en su boca una enorme cucharada de canelón.

Edward le lanzo una mirada oscura que claramente decía: `_Más te vale que te cayes, o alguien saldrá lastimado´_

Sabía que Clay no lo hacía por maldad. Simplemente se notaba bastante insensible y le gustaba molestar a Edward, ¿Y quién no? Incluso yo he provocado unas cuantas rabietas por su parte. Y se ve tan adorable…

–No enserio, háblame claro, _my friend_. ¿Ya han dormido juntos?

Me ahogue con el vaso de refresco que estaba bebiendo. Emmett exploto a carcajadas, y Edward le lanzo una mirada de advertencia mientras daba leves golpecitos en mi espalda.

_Clay va a morir._

–Creo que eso ya es algo personal, Clay – le reprendió Eleazar.

–¿Personal? ¡Qué va! Si todo el mundo sabe que estos dos son más apasionados que Noah y Allie Hamilton (2) – Dijo Emmett, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rosalie.

–Emmett – susurro Esme.

Tanya tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jasper hacia todo lo posible por controlar la risa que saldría de sus labios. Carlisle sacudía la cabeza repetidamente, y Esme miraba reprobatoriamente hacia el grandulón de Emmett.

_Oh, Emmett. Sera mejor que duermas con un ojo abierto…_

–Tú no hables mucho, Emmett. Anoche ninguno de nosotros pudo dormir por los ruidos que hacían tu y Rosalie en el cuarto de la lavadora – dijo Edward, con una sonrisa fanfarrona. Rosalie se ruborizo tenuemente y Emmett bufo, rodando los ojos.

–El escenario es muy importante – aseguro, bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

–Oh, sí que lo es – dijo Clay, burlonamente – Aun recuerdo a Alice y Jasper en la habitación de huéspedes. ¡Quien podría decir que una mecedora serviría de….

–¡Cállate Clay! – gritaron los aludidos.

–¡Sera mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada, si no quieres que les cuente a los demás lo que tú y Tanya estaban haciendo en el jardín la otra vez! – exclamo Alice, enojadísima.

–¡¿QUE? – Gritaron Carmen y Eleazar al unisonó.

Podría jurar que él resto de los presentes en la cena teníamos la boca abierta hasta el tope, ojos desmesurados y una cara de incredulidad que podría resultar gracioso para la comedia de _Friends. _Edward, a mi lado, parpadeó repetidamente. Y luego, coloco una mano sobre su cara, sacudiéndose de la risa.

–Eh-eh… ¡Santo cielos! ¡Estábamos borrachos esa vez! ¡Y ni si quiera me acuerdo muy bien de lo que paso! – se excuso Clay, bajando la mirada apenado.

–¡Oh, Dios! – Tanya se cubrió el rostro, muerta de vergüenza.

–Bu-bueno. Supongo que es nuestra culpa, _creo._ Tanya y Clay se han quedado solos la mayoría de las veces porque Carmen y yo estábamos trabajando. Supongo que olvide que aquí en la casa había licor y…. joder. Dejémoslo así. Nada de esto paso – susurro, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo – Oh, no sé si debería llamar a tus padres, Clay…

–¡No! – se opuso él, con cara de fastidio – ¡No quiero tener que soportar otro sermón por parte de mi padre!

–Cariño, estas clases de cosas demuestran que los hormonas de los jóvenes adolescentes de ahora son mucho más activas que las de hace años – hablo Carmen, pausadamente.

–¿Hormonas _adolescentes_? ¡Mama! ¡Pero si tú y papá no pueden vivir sin tener sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro! – Replicó Tanya, con voz de campanillas. Carmen y Eleazar bajaron la mirada.

–¿Enserio, Tanya? Así mismos son Carlisle y Esme – comento Alice con una sonrisa incrédula, dirigiéndose a Tanya. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Aja, picarones! Nosotros no somos los únicos que sacan a relucir el amor que ronda en el aire – Dijo Emmett, sin poder contener las convulsiones provocadas por las risas. Ninguno de nosotros pudo seguir conteniéndoles, y le seguimos el juego. Edward, a mi lado, estaba que explotaba de la risa.

Ninguno había probado bocado de comida desde que comenzaron las burlas hacia el prójimo. Los canelones ya deberían estar fríos.

* * *

**(1) En Una Reina, considerada la mas rica del mundo en el 2001**

**(2) Son los protagonistas de la pelicula "The Notebook", o "Diario de una Pasion"**

**¿Les Gusto? ¡Eso espero! Incluso yo me rei un poco escribiendolo... ¡Bueno! xD  
POR CIERTO! Me he leido "La segunda Vida de Bree Tanner" y les digo que ES MUY BUENO. Se los recomiendo!  
¿Me regalan mis queridos 20 Reviews para actualizar con otro cap? Si son 25 mucho mejor! xD**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia desde el principio, las nuevas lectoras, las lectoras fantasmas, los anonimos... Lectoras de Europa, de Latinoamerica, de todas los modelos y colores. Son lo maximo, y mi motivacion para continuar con la historia.  
Bueno, me dejo de esto porque ya me estoy poniendo sentimental ¬¬  
Vicky**


	23. No Me Olvides

**Ni Carlisle :O, ni Bella, Ni Jake :(, ni Carlisle *.*, ni Emmett ¨.¨, ni... con mucho dolor decirlo... Ni Edward ¬¬... ahH! Me pertenecen! ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos son de Stephenie Meyer, yo me limito en hacer de sus personajes mis marionetas para mi sadica diversion, y la historia SI es de mi autoria. NO PERMITO su copia ni adaptacion sin mi debido permiso.**

* * *

**No Me olvides**

* * *

31 de diciembre. Aun no lograba terminar de asimilar que ya han pasado casi 6 meses desde que por primera vez la familia Cullen me abrió las puertas a su vida, regresando así, la felicidad a la mía. Ya no me sentía impotente como al principio, ni con aquella necesidad de arrinconarme en una esquina y llorar hasta que mis ojos comenzaran a arder de la intensidad de mi llanto. Cuando mis padres fallecieron, sentí que me quebraba por dentro. Por supuesto, yo no apoyaba la idea de acabar con mi vida humana por las horripilantes desgracias que pudieran presentarse, pero en ese entonces yo no tenía cabeza para nada más que pensar en ellos, en como hubiera sido mi vida si ellos estuviesen vivos, si no hubieran viajado por un capricho innecesario y repetitivo. Eso era antes, cuando aún estaba demasiado débil para sostenerme por mi misma, cuando no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo y al futuro que se me avecinaba, en ese entonces yo pensaba, ¿Cómo será de mi vida, si no tengo a nadie más? Y era cierto. Las únicas personas que habrían podido cuidarme serian mis abuelos, con quienes conversaba de vez en cuando. Aunque ellos no me prestaban la suficiente atención, supongo que les daría igual como iba mi vida, si convivía con los Cullen.

Gracias al cielo, no estaba sola. Charlie se había encargado de que _jamás_ estuviera sola. Podrían pasar décadas, y yo jamás podría recompensar a Carlisle por todos los sacrificios que había hecho por mí, ni tampoco a los chicos. Ellos eran mi sol.

–Bella, iré de compras, ¿Me prestas a Edward? Solo serán unas cuantas horas… – Me dijo Alice, sacándome de mis cavilaciones sobre mi vida. Alce la cabeza desde la posición en la que me encontraba, y observe nítidamente su rostro animado y su ancha y reluciente sonrisa. Quien no la conociera, podría considerarlo macabro. Era muy parecida a esas sonrisas que esbozaba el gato de _Alice en el País de las Maravillas._ Pero yo la conocía demasiado bien, y estaba completamente enérgica con este nuevo año que se avecinaba.

–¿Para qué me preguntas, si al final terminaras llevándotelo de todos modos? – repliqué, con una nota de humor. Edward, quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado y me ceñía de la cintura profirió un resoplido, al tiempo en que rodaba los ojos.

–Me siento de maravilla cuando ustedes charlan de mí como si fuese un objeto que se turnar los fines de semana – criticó él, sarcásticamente.

–Vamos, hermanito. Solo serán unas cuantas horas… – suplicó Alice, haciendo aquellos pucheros suyos capaces de derretirte.

–Hay Alice – gimió Edward, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando el cuello contra el respaldar del mueble. La alzo unos segundos después, mirándola completamente contrariado – Eres un pequeño diablo enviado directamente del infierno para hacerme la vida cuadritos. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Jasper, de una vez por todas?

–Él nos acompañara. Pero es que… ¡Edward! ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero, te amo y adoro! Estoy tan acostumbrada a llevarte conmigo en mi salida de compras que ya no puedo perder la rutina, ¿Por favor? Será la última vez en… ¡Tres meses! Palabra de niña exploradora – Alzo su mano derecha y asintió con la cabeza con solemnidad – Tengo tiempo sin comprar aquí, ven, hermanito, ¿Si? – ni siquiera Edward pudo resistirse ante tal súplica. No todos los días Alice le confiesa a Edward un _te quiero _de corazón.

Edward suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

–Está bien, pequeña diablo – se levanto de su asiento y se detuvo frente a ella, luego, abrió sus brazos en una invitación cariñosa y graciosa – ¡Ven aquí! – y luego la tomo en brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo al estilo Emmett.

–¡Ahg, Edward, bájame! – habló con voz ahogada, pataleando para que la soltara en el acto. Edward hizo caso omiso de su petición, y luego comenzó a hacerla girar en el aire. Provocando varias risitas por parte de la morena

–¡Ok! Ya, mucho amor – Edward la depósito en el suelo y ella de inmediato se dedico a desarrugar sus ropas finas y a arreglar sus cabellos ligeramente despeinados

–Eres un bestia. Hace años que no me cargabas así – dijo, sonriendo.

–Creo que con Emmett es más que suficiente – respondió Edward, apretando la pequeña nariz de Alice.

Alice preparo su auto, Rosalie también iba con ella y Jasper también. Con la compañía de Jasper Edward no se sentiría tan incomodo, ya que tendría acompañante para cargar las bolsas. Me levante del sofá para despedirme de mi novio.

–Trata de no tardar demasiado – le pedí, poniéndome de puntillas para depositar un casto besito en sus labios.

–Hare todo lo posible – contestó, regresándome el beso con mayor ímpetu. Aun experimentaba esa sensación extraña, como si mi cuerpo fuera flácido y de una masa gelatinosa que en cualquier momento se desparramaría en el suelo de forma ridícula. Edward besaba asombrosamente excelente.

Un flash de una cámara provoco que ambos nos separáramos, algo faltos de aire por el beso tan apasionante.

–Esto va para el álbum de fotos familiar – Emmett y Clay se encontraban justamente detrás del mueble localizado a nuestro lado, escondidos, con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Genial. Pero mejor aun, súbelas al Facebook y me etiquetas allí – le siguió Clay, guiñándome un ojo.

–Par de entrometidos… – comenzó a quejarse Edward.

….

–¡Bellaaa!, Bells, Bellita, Belleza, Be…

–Ya entendí, Clay – interrumpí su sarta de apodos hacia mí, al tiempo que ladeaba mi rostro levemente hacia la derecha, apartando así la vista del súper televisor que se encontraba frente a mí – ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Qué tal si jugamos algo? – inquirió con emoción, aplicando una de aquellas miradas que Alice y Edward acostumbraban emplear cuando deseaban que cometiera alguno de sus infames caprichos. Sus expresivos ojos azules provocaron una suave debilidad sobre mi persona. ¿Cómo lo hacían?

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! – Emmett apareció desde la cocina, llevando en su mano un pedazo de torta de chocolate envuelto en una servilleta. Le mire completamente horrorizada. Tenía que estar jugando si creía que accedería.

–Cállate, Emmett. ¿Por qué no esperas en la cocina y me sirves un pedazo de pastel mientras yo hablo con ella? – dijo con sutileza, algo que con palabras claras y firmes seria: _Vete de aquí, y déjame hacer mi trabajo._

–Antipático – respondió Emmett subiendo los escalones – ¡Carmen! ¿Ha quedado algo de canelones de ayer? – su voz se fue desapareciendo mientras se alejaba.

–Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¡Sera divertido! – insistió Clay nuevamente.

–No. No sé si alguien te habrá contado, pero no tengo ni la más mínima audacia para hacer algo como eso sin salir sin algún hematoma.

–¡Vamos, Bella! Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que se fueron. Emmett me ha estado fastidiando desde hace rato y ya se me pegaron los ánimos. Pero no deseo pelear solo con él, y no es porque yo sea débil, no tiene que ver. Pero Emmett es… _fuerte_. No recuerdo ninguna vez que Edward le haya ganado en alguna pelea de bolas de nieve. Así que necesito un aliado, ¿Me ayudas? – volvió a usar todo el poder de su mirada sobre mí, esbozando una sonrisa angelical. Mierda, odiaba cuando hacían eso.

–No te seré muy útil, Clay, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Tanya?

–Porque seguramente me dirá de la manera más odiosa del mundo "¿Estás loco? Podría partirme una uña" – dijo, imitando el tono de voz chillante de Tanya. No pude evitar sonreír por su buena imitación – ¡Pero claro! Cuando se trata de Edward, diría corriendo: "¡Por supuesto, iré por mi abrigo!"

No pude evitar suspirar y apartar la mirada de su rostro. Tanya y yo nos estábamos evadiendo con resultados positivos. Había tenido la fabulosa suerte de no toparme con ella en todo el día de hoy.

–¡Bella, querida! ¿Deseas algo de pastel? – escuche a Carmen decir, bajando las escaleras del segundo piso.

–No, gracias, Carmen – conteste cortésmente. Carmen hizo alguna cosa en la cocina y volvió a subir al piso de arriba.

–Hmpf. Estoy muerto de aburrimiento – se sentó a mi lado y saco una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón. De la cajita extrajo un cigarro y busco un yesquero, encendiendo el cigarrillo. Le mire con ojos como platos.

–¡Clay! – exclame, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, dirigiendo su vista a la cajita y luego a mi – ¿Quieres uno?

–¡No! – respondí de inmediato, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo – Quiero decir, ¿Tus padres saben que fumas? – pregunte, intrigada.

–Hummm… _Seh_ – dio una bocanada desde el cigarro y luego exhalo el humo – Pero no soy un adicto. Como mucho, un cigarro al día.

–Ah. Cielos, si mis padres estuvieran vivos, me matarían si lo hiciera – me estremecí.

–Bah. Todos dicen lo mismo – rodó los ojos – ¿Quieres intentarlo? – preguntó, ofreciéndome el cigarrillo.

_¿Por qué no? _Me dije. Total, sería solo por mera experiencia.

Cogí el cigarrillo y, temerosa, lo lleve a mi boca e inhale. Al momento comencé a toser, odiando por completo la sensación.

–Agh. Es horrible – opine, bebiendo algo de jugo que había servido ratos atrás.

–Bueno, supongo que me lo esperaba – rodó los ojos – ¿Sabías que Alice casi se vuelve adicta esto? – me comento, como si fuese un secreto.

–¡No me lo creo! – abrí los ojos de la impresión. Clay frunció los labios cómicamente y asintió tres veces.

–Sipi. Jasper casi me mata por eso, cree que yo fui el culpable. Pero yo no fui, lo juro. Sencillamente, ella robo mis cigarrillos y quiso curiosear.

–Típico de Alice.

–Sí. Y bueno, ya se le pasó. Pero ya no puedo fumar en frente de Jasper porque me mira con esa cara tan… – tembló dramáticamente – tan sádica. ¡Puf!

–Sí, tienes razón.

–Entonces, ¿Jugaras a la guerra de bolas de nieve conmigo y Emmett? – hizo un puchero encantador.

–No, Clay – volví a negar.

….

–¡Mama! – escuché la voz de Tanya gritar, dirigiéndose a Carmen – ¿Dónde están los zapatos dorados que compre en el Mall?

Yo me hallaba junto a Clay en la habitación de huéspedes viendo la película de _Volver al Futuro. _Tratamos de convencer a Emmett de que la viera con nosotros, pero este se negó con la excusa de atender asuntos más importantes. Por supuesto, un enorme plato de canelones que Carmen había guardado exclusivamente para él era la razón importante más impresionante de Emmett.

–¡No lo sé, hija! – respondió Carmen.

–¡Esta bien!, entonces, ¿Has visto el hermoso brazalete de oro y plata que Edward me regalo el año pasado para mi cumpleaños? ¡Oh, es tan cariñoso!

Respira Bella, respira. No te dejes enojar, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

–¿Qué te pasa, Bella? – me pregunto Clay, tratando de acomodar el sonido de la televisión.

–¿Te molestaría si te dijera que tu prima me cae como una patada en el estomago?

–No – dijo él, riendo – Yo también pienso más o menos lo mismo.

–Pues eso no impidió que ustedes cometieran un pequeño desliz… – murmure inocentemente, luego desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección con indiferencia. Podría jurar que Clay me observaba con una cara enojada.

–Como ya dije, estábamos borrachos. Y fue solo un beso, ¿Te quedo claro?

–Claro como el agua. _Un beso_, por supuesto – me burle, provocando un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de mi compañero. Me arrebato mi celular de la mano y lo abrió rápidamente, posiblemente para redactar un mensaje.

–A ver… Erick, Jessica, Jasper… Mike. Si, ese – comenzó a teclear – Oh, querido Mike, es inevitable amarte, como….

–¡No! ¡Dame! – grite, tratando de quitarle su teléfono. Forcejeamos durante un rato, mientras el aun trataba de seguir redactando el vergonzoso mensaje que llegaría a manos de un chico al que daría ilusiones innecesarias y absurdas. No había que ser un genio para saber que Mike sentía una atracción hacia mí. En un acto de desesperación le quite sus cigarrillos, alejándome de él.

–¡Aja! ¡Se los entregare a Eleazar! – di media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero él me jalo de la camiseta y me impulso hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta que había abierto.

–¡Devuélveme eso! – logró quitármelo de la mano, y siguió trabajando con mi celular – ¿Dónde quedamos? Ah sí_, es inevitable amarte…_

–¡No! – no se me ocurrió otra cosa que encaramarme en su espalda, para tratar –con las pocas fuerzas que se me concedieron– quitarle mi celular, la caja de cigarros, y de ser posible, las dos cosas. Ambos forcejeábamos.

–Es inevitable amarte como las estrellas salgan en la noche… – seguía él, tecleando en mi celular. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ñoña y débil? Sabía que Clay era completamente capaz de mandarle ese mensaje, y luego tendría yo que enviar otro de nuevo explicándole a Mike sobre la broma de un chico rebelde de 17 años. ¡Rayos, como necesitaba una ayuda!

–¡Bella! He traído… – Edward abrió la puerta de repente, con Tanya a sus espaldas. Ella se quedo observando la escena con cierta sorpresa, antes de que una sonrisa socarrona y burlona bailara en sus labios. Podría jurar que Edward estaba más pálido de lo normal, y con aquella expresión distante y aquellos ojos suyos como platos. Por supuesto, yo también estaría sacando conclusiones extrañas si viera a Tanya encaramada sobre la espalda de Edward, con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y si ambos tuvieran una de sus manos tomando la del otro, y la cabeza de Tanya recostada sobre el hombro de Edward.

Esta no era exactamente la clase de ayuda que necesitaba.

….

Edward no reclamó nada. No sé si habrá sido porque ya habíamos hecho un voto de confianza anteriormente o si se encontraba demasiado aturdido para pronunciar palabra. Sea como sea la razón, le explicamos lo sucedido y el solo se limito a sonreír, antes de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ambos subimos a una de las miles de habitaciones de huéspedes para cambiarnos –Edward y yo compartíamos una–. Alice nos había llegado con más ropa para estrenar esta noche.

Salí del baño luego de una relajante ducha. Cuando me disponía a caminar hacia la cama donde la ropa que usaría estaba tendida, unas fuertes manos me tomaron de la cintura, y de repente, Edward me había acorralado contra la puerta del baño.

–Humm, no tienes idea lo que increíblemente hermosa que te vez así – susurro con una voz insoportablemente sexy, mordisqueando mi cuello húmedo.

–Ed-Edward. Los demás están abajo, y… – balbucee estúpidamente. Y casi proferí un gemido cuando su mano se deslizo suavemente desde mi cintura, hasta tocar una zona de mi muslo descubierta por debajo de la toalla que cargaba.

–Ellos no estarán listos hasta dentro de un _bueeen _rato – se defendió, deslizando sus labios por mi cuello y mi hombro. Me apretó fuertemente de la cintura y me cargo, llevándome en dirección hacia la cama. Se posiciono arriba de mi cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarme una pierna desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, al tiempo en que me besaba con una pasión arrolladora que termino de incinerar mis neuronas adormecidas.

–¿Sabías que me encantan tus pantorrillas? Son tan _sexys_ – logro decir entre mis labios, hasta dirigir los suyos a mi cuello, lamiendo algunas gotas de agua que aun permanecían escurriendo por mi cuerpo.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez, que eres la mujer más hermosa, especial y gentil del mundo, que tu cuerpo está de escándalo, y que me tienes completamente loco?

–Hummm… –bueno, definitivamente yo no tenía las de ganar en este caso. ¿Cómo hacerlo, con Edward besándome, tocándome de esa manera, y diciéndome esas cosas? Definitivamente algún día sufriría una convulsión espontanea y él sería completamente responsable. No pude resistirme, así que prácticamente le arranque los botones de su camiseta, y me encargue de deshacerme de su cinturón y sus pantalones a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, considerando lo torpe que soy hasta para colocarme un par de zapatos. El se deshizo de mi toalla, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de mi piel, desde mi cuello, bajando por mis senos y mi estomago hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies, siguió el mismo recorrido de regreso y se apodero de mis labios casi con brusquedad, dejándome sin aire. Sin pensárnoslo dos veces, nos entregamos el uno al otro como si no hubiese mañana, y como si no hubiese personas abajo esperando por nosotros.

…

Luego de tener que repetir junto a Edward una ducha –nada inocente– nos alistamos con la ropa que Alice había escogido minuciosamente para nosotros. Mi atuendo consistía en un vestido plateado escotado que me llegaba hasta más arriba de los muslos, con unos tirantes de brillos que se amarraban en la parte trasera de mi cuello, y con unos zapatos de tacón –no podían faltar– negros con piedrecitas plateadas incrustadas en las tiras. Mi cabello fue amarrado en una cola de cabello elegante, y mis cabellos ondulados caían coquetamente hasta llegar a la mitad de mi espalda. Edward… sin palabras. Parecía un supermodelo de pasarela.

–Me gusta ese vestido – comento Edward, mientras me ayudaba a amarrar en un pequeño lacito las tiras en mi cuello – Te ves… radiante.

–Y a mi esa camiseta – respondí, girándome para tocar las solapas de su camisa.

Bajamos a la enorme estancia, donde todo estaba perfectamente decorado con velas, luces, brillos, y adornos florales navideños. Obviamente, obra de Alice. ¿En qué momento hizo todo esto? Al parecer Edward y yo nos habíamos demorado un poco más de lo que había calculado…

Mi rostro se incendio con el pensamiento. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y pensar que esto era una casa ajena... ¡Pero yo no tenía la culpa! Es el pervertido de mi novio el que me incita a seguirle el jugo con tan solo unos cuantos besos. Tenía que empezar a practicar para inmunizarme a sus deslumbramientos.

Casi todos estaban en la sala de estar. Carmen, hermosa, a pesar de la edad. Eleazar elegante, Carlisle se veía esplendido, al igual que Esme con su vestido beige con lentejuelas doradas. Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una competencia de ajedrez, concentrados únicamente en el objetivo del juego. Las únicas personas que faltaban eran Alice, Rosalie y Tanya.

–Bella, te ves hermosa – comento Eleazar, con una media sonrisa.

–Gracias.

–¡Toda una estrellita! – agrego Jasper.

–¡Toda una…. Una, luna! – argumento Emmett, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

–Que poca imaginación tienes – le critico Jasper, rodando los ojos.

–¡Estamos listas, bellas y preciosas! – la voz de Alice resonó desde el piso de arriba. Observe su fina silueta bajar de a dos escalones con su vestido vino tinto corto, con Rosalie siguiéndole los talones. Ambas elegantes a su manera, pero hermosas igualmente. Tanya fue la última en bajar, utilizando un vestido negro de lentejuelas, que resaltaban sus risos rojizos. Se veía hermosa, tanto como Rosalie, pero igual así bella.

De inmediato me entristecí de que Clay no estuviera con nosotros, porque ya no tendría un amigo que compartiera las mismas ganas que yo de meterse con Tanya y de hacerle pasar unas cuantas rabietas. Lamentablemente, el había tenido que regresar a su hogar para celebrar la víspera de año nuevo, y el año nuevo junto a su familia.

–¡Es hora de los bailes! – grito con emoción, sentándose en el regazo de Jasper. – ¡Cada pareja tome un papelito! – agrego, sacudiendo una bolsa con papelitos que cargaba en su mano izquierda.

–¿Para qué es eso? – le murmure a Edward en el oído.

–Cosas de Alice. Un miembro de cada pareja, tomara un papelito y tendrá que representar un baile que salga al azar. Son varios estilos de baile, que la mayoría de nosotros ya ha practicado con anterioridad.

–Todos ustedes, menos yo. ¿Bailar? ¿En serio bailar? ¿Tienes idea de todos los tipos de baile que existen en el mundo?

–Relájate Bella. Sera divertido, además, yo te ayudare.

–Hay sí, señor "yo todo lo puedo" – hable con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Edward rio a mi lado.

No daré detalles suficientes sobre lo que tuve que bailar a continuación. Edward y yo tuvimos que bailar salsa. Yo era tan torpe que no podía dar ni media vuelta cuando ya Edward estaba tomándome en brazos para que no me estampara contra el suelo. Por supuesto, no puedo hablar de él de la misma manera, bailaba ten espléndidamente bien que incluso sentí una pequeñísima puntada de celos. Jasper y Alice bailaron flamenco como todos unos profesionales, y Alice era perfecta para que Jasper pudiera alzarla en el aire entre sus elegantes y coordinados pasos de baile. Rosalie y Emmett practicaron tango, algo demasiado sensual y erótico, cosa con la que Emmett y Rosalie estaban más que familiarizados. Carmen y Eleazar hicieron algo más sencillo, como el vals. Era increíble que Alice portara música de todo tipo dentro de su Ipod. Tanya no deseo bailar nada, a pesar de que Jasper se ofreció cantidades de veces en bailar con ella para entretenerla de algún modo. Ratos más tarde me entere por boca de Rosalie de que Tanya y Edward acostumbraban a bailar juntos o a pasar mayor parte del tiempo juntos cuando venían los Cullen de visita, y ahora que estaba yo para opacarle su día, estaba desanimada ante cualquier actividad.

Los últimos fueron Esme y Carlisle, que hicieron una excelente demostración de cómo bailar merengue frente a nosotros. Pareciese que hubieran salido que un concurso de baile o algo por el estilo. Y Ambos no despegaban la mirada del otro mientras demostraban lo que era "bailar" en serio.

Pensé en Clay y en Emmett. Ya me los imaginaria a ellos dos con sus payasadas bailando hip-hop en medio de todos vestidos de raperos. Ellos siempre tan locos y originales.

Luego saltamos a la cena de víspera de año nuevo. La especialidad de los mayores con respecto a la bebida fue el vino tinto y el champagne, nosotros, los más jóvenes, consumimos cantidades y cantidades enormes de tequila –sin que los mayores, se enteraran, claro, creyendo que bebíamos solamente cerveza–. Tengo malos recuerdos sobre el tequila. Esa bebida me había provocado un enorme malestar general al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños. Pero fue inevitable caer en las provocaciones de Emmett, y esta vez, no fueron pequeñas copitas a la mitad de tequila como la última vez, no. Hablamos de vasos de tequila llenos hasta la punta. Ese era "el gran enfrentamiento de Emmett" y ninguno fue capaz de llegar a acabar todo el vaso.

Claro, todos, excepto yo.

Gracias a mi casi inmunidad a emborracharme fácilmente, acepte en acabar todo el vaso asegurando que no me caería tan mal. Grave error. En menos de media hora ya estaba tan mareada y borracha que incluso veía a Edward multiplicado por tres.

–Cielo, creo que deberías acostarte – me había sugerido Edward, arrebatándome mi botella de cerveza.

–¡Pero me perderé el año nuevo! – Me queje, sentándome atrevidamente sobre su regazo – Aunque… si te acuestas conmigo, entonces sí.

Edward no pudo evitar reír por mi cómico comportamiento. Estando coherente, por supuesto que no sería capaz de hacer o decir algo así.

–Mi amor, creo que deberías comer algo, o ir al baño o vomitar. Estás borracha.

–¡Que no lo estoy! – me opuse, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro – Hummm, que tal si vamos arriba tu y yo… – comencé a susurrar en su oído, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes.

–Bella, creo que no es una buena idea.

–Nooop…. Es una estupeeenda idea.

–Edward, creo que deberías llevarla al baño – comento Alice entre risas, observando la escena.

–¡Si!, ¡Otro baño juntos! – grite sin poder contenerme, aplaudiendo. Edward negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Emmett exploto a sonoras carcajadas, con Jasper incluido.

–¡Así que un baño juntos, par de conejos! ¿En la ducha o en la tina? – dijo sin poder contener las risas.

Pude observar el rostro enojado de Tanya al lado de Rosalie.

Jódete, puta. ¡Yo me ligue a Edward y tú no! ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, zorra?

Unos ratos más tarde no pude soportar las ganas de vomitar, así que fui corriendo al baño y expulse todo lo que había comido en el día. Maldito tequila.

Luego de una bebida especial hecha con café y limón, por parte de Esme y Carmen –que no se vieron muy contentas con mi situación– y unas aspirinas me sentí un poco mejor. Aun me sentía mareada y me dolía la cabeza, pero al menos podía utilizar de mi raciocinio. Me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Había revelado en frente de toda la familia lo activa que resultaba ser mi vida sexual con Edward.

–¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Es hora de los fuegos artificiales, Emmett! – exclamaba Alice, saltando de un lado a otro. No fue hasta que me gire, que me di cuenta de que eran las 11:55 de la noche. En cinco minutos, seria año nuevo.

–¡Si! – Emmett tomo una caja que yacía oculta debajo de la mesa del comedor principal y corrió al patio trasero – Los instalare allí, y luego ¡CABUM!

El péndulo del reloj de la sala principal se desplazaba según su programación, señalando los momentos que faltarían para que un nuevo año comenzara, y todos manteníamos nuestras vistas clavadas en el reloj, esperando por el tan añorado acontecimiento. 11:59, y Alice estaba completamente histérica.

—¡Si! — grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y luego todos nos unimos a la cuenta regresiva.

—¡Diez!

—¡Nueve!

—¡Ocho!

—¡Siete!

—¡Seis!

—¡Cinco!

—¡cuatro!

—¡Tres!

—¡Dos!

—¡Uno!

—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, me susurro con todo el amor que pudieron destilar sus cuerdas vocales:

—Te Amo — dijo, antes de apoderarse de mis labios.

Emmett había encendido los fuegos artificiales instalados en el patio trasero de la casa, y estos comenzaron a tronar, resonando por encima de los gritos de felicidad por parte de nosotros y de los gritos y aplausos que podían escucharse en regiones cercanas a nuestra ubicación. El cielo se lleno de fuegos artificiales que dominaron sobre el cielo despejado de nubes grises, y solamente cubierto por el manto de estrellas, mostrando toda su magnificencia, junto a los fuegos de colores llamativos que aumentaron por más tiempo pasase. En esos momentos todos gritábamos, aplaudíamos, nos besábamos, y disfrutábamos lo que sería, en adelante, el comienzo de un nueva era.

….

—¡Edward, dime ya a donde me llevas! — suplique nuevamente, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada con lo cabeza dura que podría llegar a ser Edward.

—¡Ya deja el fastidio, y quédate callada, ya llegaremos! — contesto él con una evidente y palpable emoción adornando su voz, mientras que, con sus manos cubriendo mis ojos e impidiendo la mas pequeña oportunidad de visibilidad, me guiaba hacia adelante entre lo que pude descifrar yo, eran matorrales y arboles de pinos.

Ya habían pasado meses, y nos encontrábamos a mediados de abril. Mi vida ahora estaba en un equilibrado estado emocional, y yo no podía ser más feliz de lo que era ahora. No tenia palabras para expresar lo inmensamente dichosa que me sentía con esta nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, y, una nueva forma para observar el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

—Listo, ya hemos llegado — me informo Edward, descubriendo mis ojos. Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para adaptarme a la luz del ambiente. Edward me había llevado a un hermoso claro espacioso y abierto, cubierto con un césped verdoso de aspecto llamativo y flores de colores que lo adornaban por encima, incluyendo varios arbustos con frutos silvestres y mas plantas y flores. Habían suficientes arboles alrededor de nosotros como para provocar que una pequeña zona del claro estuviera protegida por la sombra de los robles, protegiéndola de los rayos del sol que hoy, había tenido incentivos como para aparecer por los cielos.

—Edward, esto es… hermoso — asegure, girando desde mi puesto para contemplar el claro desde diferentes ángulos de mi perspectiva panorámica — ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? — no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por la manera en que haya logrado localizar tan esplendido prado entre los verdes y espesos bosques de todo Washington.

—No fue hace mucho, en realidad. Me lo encontré cuando salí de campamento con Emmett y Jasper el mes pasado, ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh, sí — me gire sobre mis talones para observarlo a la cara, mostrando la más sincera de mis sonrisas — Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Me encanta.

—Bella, yo quiero compartirlo todo contigo, mi vida entera — me respondió el, atrapándome con su mirada intensa y profunda. Aquellas palabras provocaron un nudo de placer y felicidad en mi estomago. Jamás terminaría de maravillarme de las acciones de Edward, y jamás podría darle más gracias a la vida por haberlo puesto en mi camino.

Ambos nos sentamos en el pasto con roció, frente al otro y con las piernas cruzadas. Edward arranco una de las flores que estaban sujetas al suelo, y tomo un mechón de mi cabello para ubicarlo detrás de mi oreja, utilizando aquel espacio, un puesto para colocar la flor azul de aspecto coqueto y sencillo encima de mi oreja. Tome una flor de la misma clase del suelo y la lleve a mi nariz para inhalar su perfume.

—Esta linda — susurre, examinando la flor pequeña y de aspecto inofensivo.

—No me olvides — comento Edward, haciendo que alzara la mirada.

—¿Que dices?

—_No me olvides_. Ese es el nombre que recibe la flor— me explico.

—¿Como lo sabes? — inquirí, bastante curiosa.

—Internet — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh — rodé los ojos — supongo que era obvio.

–¿Sabes? He… querido decirte algo — tomo mis manos entre las suyas, y luego se las llevo a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso — Isabella — murmuro, haciendo énfasis de mi nombre. Solté una risita — Me propongo a permanecer a tu lado todos los días de mi vida. No estoy pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio, de eso puedes estar tranquila — me guiño un ojo — simplemente quiero dejarte claro de que eres la persona con la que pienso estar hasta el final de mis días, y aquí, en este claro, frente a Dios y frente a ti, me comprometo a amarte, para siempre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, que no pude evitar liberar. Cada una de sus palabras había llegado directamente a mi corazón, haciendo que este se hinchara de pura alegría. Definitivamente, Edward era más de lo que yo merecía, y era un regalo del cielo. Mi ángel.

—Oh, Edward — solloce — No tienes idea de lo importante que tu ere para mi, y de lo mucho que te amo. Nunca olvides eso, y te aseguro, que te querré, siempre.

El acerco una mano hasta mi mejilla, la cual acaricio con suavidad. Se acerco lo suficiente a mi para reposar su frente sobre la mía. Cerré los ojos.

—No me olvides — susurro, deslizando las palabras.

—Jamás — asegure yo, sonriendo para mí misma. Y ambos nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo.

Y así permanecimos durante minutos infinitos, simplemente disfrutando, el mejor regalo que pudo darnos la vida.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ES BROMAA! ya ya, respiren y calmense! El fic NO HA TERMINADO. Se que me odiaran, pero es que no he podido evitarlo, me gusta darles varios sustos ^^  
Les sere clara. Si me regalan 25 Reviews LES JURO que actualizo el 22 de junio. Aun no he escrito el siguiente cap, pero lo tengo en mente desde que comence el fic, y estoy inmensamente ansiosa por escribirlo! Asi que me pondre como maquiina de escribir =D **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**kelianight:**** Para ti y para todas. Este fic va para mas. Si calculo bien, por lo menos unos 10 caps mas. Sera largo, porque tengo muuuchas cosas en mi perversa cabezita ^^. **

**Miriam: ****Hay tan linda! Gracias.**

**Loquibell: Creo que he sido lo suficientemente desagradecida como para no responder a tus comentarios anonimos! -.- Aun asi, gracias por comentar y por tu apoyo.**

**Katy Cullen: ****Jeje! Esta bien :)... Cuando pueda te echo una llamadita vale! ;)**

**Besos. Cuidense muchoo!**

**PD: El link de la imagen de La flor "NO ME OLVIDES" la pueden encontrar en mi Perfil.  
PD2: Contando los dias para ver eclipse! me estoy volviendo completamente loca! solo 10 diaz... solo 10 diaz..¡Dios! que tortura! xD. **


	24. Dificil

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO PERMITO su copia ni adaptacion sin mi debido permiso.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_De acuerdo a una antigua leyenda un caballero vestido_  
_en su armadura estaba cabalgando a la orilla de un río con su prometida._  
_Ella vio un grupo de flores azules meciéndose en el agua,_  
_y pidió a su amante que las recogiera._  
_Al intentar llegar a ellas, el caballero se resbaló y cayó al rio._  
_La pesada armadura impidió que pudiera nadar y comenzó a hundirse en el agua_  
_pero antes arrojó las flores azules a su amada diciendo_  
_**"No me olvides"**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dificil**

* * *

**Siete años después**

**Edward POV**

Los rayos ultravioletas me despertaron aquella mañana curiosamente soleada. Forks, siendo siempre un pueblo ubicado en un estado frecuente a lluvias constantes y épocas heladas, se encontraba hoy de un modo alegre, cosa extraña, aun en la época del año en que estábamos. Abrí los ojos, adaptando mis pupilas, y me incorpore lentamente, quedando sentado sobre mullida superficie en la que había dormido la noche anterior. Mi cabeza dolía, y sentía un tenue pero bien fastidioso malestar en mi estomago. Hice una mueca, llevando mis manos a mis sienes para masajearlas.

Alguien se removió a mi lado, y ladee la cabeza, para observar a la mujer que yacía boca arriba bajo las sabanas de mi cama. Sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda, su cabello ondulado y marrón cubriendo parte de su rostro blanquecino. En ese instante de reconocimiento los sucesos anteriores invadieron mi mente a través de un manto espeso, haciendo que viese mis memorias un poco borrosas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me concentre en hacer aparecer los recuerdos con fluidez, a la vez que seguía masajeando mis sienes y mi respiración era diafragmática. No sabía porque seguía intentándolo, si ya sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado. El sentimiento de culpa abundo sobre mí, haciéndome sentir la peor escoria del universo.

_¿Por qué? _Me replicaba la minúscula parte de mi mente que aun seguía consciente dentro de mi personalidad _¿No es acaso, como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Qué hubieras ganado o perdido? Nada. Porque ya no tienes nada más que perder._

Me levante de la cama, y me percate de que estaba desnudo.

Tanteando dentro de uno de mis cajones de ropa encontré una toalla y me metí a la ducha, dándome un baño de agua helada que pudiera terminar de despertarme. Una vez terminado el baño, cerré la llave y camine directo a mi habitación. Tratando de evitar emitir algún sonido que pudiera despertarla, busque con cuidado una camiseta negra de botones y unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos zapatos deportivos negros y una chaqueta que tomé al azar. Me seque, me vestí con rapidez y fui en busca de la llave de emergencia que suelo guardar debajo del bonsái que colocaba en mi ventana. Tome un papel de una libretica sobre mi mesa de noche y con un lapicero redacte un breve mensaje.

_Te dejo la llave de emergencia para que cierres al salir, después me la devolverás. Puedes preparar café si lo deseas. No me llames. En estos momentos deseo estar solo._

_Edward_

Deje la nota a mi lado de la cama y cogí mis llaves, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

La casa resultaba ser vacía y sin gracia en estos momentos tan trágicos coléricos. Ya no existía la alegría que solía dominar durante aquellos años de juventud en la que yo solía ser sencillamente un chico que disfrutaba de la vida y de su presente, soñador, lleno de expectativas y de planes para futuro. Esa alegría ya se había acabado. Y en estos momentos añoraba poder regresar en el tiempo y evitar que mi vida se convirtiera en un torbellino de angustia y soledad.

Conduje mi Aston Martin V12 negro por las calles húmedas de Forks, mientras comenzaba a precipitarse una llovizna suave, haciendo que las gotitas de agua chocaran con fuerza sobre la superficie del auto. Conduje hasta el pueblo, en busca del cafetín más cercano. En estos momentos necesitaba una taza cargada de café negro y un enorme sándwich de queso para apaciguar los rugidos de mi estomago, que aun así, seguía sintiéndose débil. No me importo, en estos momentos necesitaba comida solida y la iba a conseguir. Por supuesto que pude haber comido en la casa más de lo que podría conseguir en un cafetín, pero lo que menos deseaba era despertarla a ella y tener que enfrentarme a su mirada suplicante y lastimosa. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Estacione el coche en la calle y entre al cafetín. Me senté en la mesa que estaba más cercana a la ventana y de inmediato. Zoe, una empleada del local que estaba tras la barra hablando junto a una de sus amigas se percato de mí y se acerco hasta mi puesto. Llego hasta mi posición coquetamente de un saldo, haciendo que su cabello pelirrojo y rizado amarrado en una cola de caballo se batiese por unos instantes. Me regalo una amplia sonrisa para animarme, mirándome con sus ojos cálidos de color miel.

—Buenos días Dr. Cullen, ¿Café negro y croasan de queso crema? — Preguntó, sin ni siquiera tener que tomar nota de mi pedido. Ya varias veces que había venido a este lugar, y ella ya había memorizado mis órdenes. Le regrese la sonrisa con un poco menos de entusiasmo, pero aun así haciendo un esfuerzo para hacerla sentir mejor, y no se sintiera incomoda con mi cara de perros.

—Gracias, Zoe. Y ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Dr. Cullen. Llámame Edward.

—De acuerdo, _Edward_ — dijo haciendo énfasis de mi nombre — Lo siento, supongo que es algo de costumbre llamarle Dr. Cullen, ya que usted fue quien compuso mi pierna rota — menciono, rodando los ojos. Zoe era una experta con todo lo relacionado a ejercicio físico, pero, montando caballo, sin querer había logrado caerse y fracturarse la pierna. Para ese entonces yo no la conocía, y yo había sido el que la había atendido cuando su esposo Tom la trajo al hospital hacia siete meses. Tres meses y medio después yo había llegado a esta cafetería, y nos habíamos encontrado de nuevo. Desde ese entonces éramos amigos, o al menos, algo parecido — Ya te traigo tu pedido.

—Aun no he pedido nada — respondí, guiñándole el ojo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la barra para prepararme el café. Suspire, apoyando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que en verdad había hecho.

Le había sido infiel a mi esposa. Le había sido infiel a Bella, la persona a la que había jurado amor eterno.

Respiré hondo y exhale. Aparte las manos de mi rostro para contemplar mi alianza dorada en mi mano, sintiendo un hueco de dolor, culpa, remordimiento y más dolor alojándose en medio de mi pecho. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a respirar pausadamente.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi pantalón, seguido de la melodía que el teléfono expulsaba cuando una persona en específico solicitaba mi presencia.

—Hola, Alice — salude, antes de que mi hermana pudiera proferir palabra.

—Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tienes semanas sin llamarme! — critico, aun así con su propia nota de humor y alegría que solamente ella era capaz de hacer.

—Lo siento. Enana, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Más te vale. ¡Oye! Adivina donde estoy — canto, arrastrando las palabras con su voz soprano.

—Este, ¿En las vegas? — adivine.

—¡No! — repuso ella, y casi podría jurar que ponía los ojos en blanco al otro lado del teléfono — ¡Estoy en Washington! — prácticamente gritó — Llegue ayer en la noche, y estoy con Jasper alojada en un Hotel en Seattle. Te llame ayer para ver si podíamos quedarnos en la casa en Forks pero no me atendías el teléfono. Aun así, te anuncio que iré para allá esta misma tarde, ¡Y no acepto un no por respuesta!

Me golpee mentalmente. Esperaba que Charlotte ya se hubiese ido para cuando Alice y Jasper tuvieran la brillante audacia de aparecer allá por arte de magia.

—Claro, no hay problema Ali. Mándale saludos a Jasper de mi parte.

—¡Oh! No está conmigo. Ah salido hace rato para buscar a Esme, que está cerca. ¿Y ate he dicho que estoy en el hospital con papá?

—¿No que estabas en el hotel? — inquirí, confundido.

—¡Si, me alojo en el hotel, pero ahora estoy en el hospital para saludar a papá! ¿Por qué no vienes tú también? ¡Quiero verte!

—Yo también, enana. Estoy desayunando en estos momentos. Estaré allá en… 30 minutos, ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo. No puedo esperar para verte. No te he visto en tres meses — ya podía imaginármela haciendo un puchero.

—Has estado sin verme más tiempo que eso, Alice.

—Sí, pero aun así, de cualquier modo se te extraña.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Como amaba a esa niña especial con aspecto de duende y corazón tan noble! No sé qué haría sin ella.

—Alice, tu… — trague saliva — ¿Ya viste a… Bella? — pregunté con temor.

—¡Oh, sí! Ya la vi. Como extrañaba abrazarla. Esta… hermosa, aun así. Nada en este mundo hará que sea menos bella de lo que ya es, ni siquiera siendo una ancianita dejaría de ser tan hermosa — aseguro con orgullo. En esos instantes, desee que me tragara la tierra.

Era cierto, nada en este mundo cambiaria la esencia de mi Bella.

—Edward, tú…. ¿Cómo sigues? — preguntó, con algo de miedo y dolor.

—Yo estoy bien, Alice. No te preocupes — mentí.

—No me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien — dio un suspiro largo — Sabes que Bella te ama, ¿Lo sabes, no? Lo que ha pasado no quiere decir que en el fondo, deje de amarte. No tienes porque sentirte….

—Para, Alice. No quiero volver a escucharlo. Sé perfectamente cómo está la situación — le corte, oprimiendo mi tabique nasal con mis dedos.

—Pero Edward. No puedes seguir así, esto te está consumiendo. Ya han pasado meses, Edward. Demasiados, a decir verdad. Tienes que…

—Alice, por favor — supliqué, sintiéndome derrotado.

Ella cayó durante unos segundos, antes de escucharla gemir al otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que esta situación le afectaba tanto a ella como a mí.

—Charlotte me ha llamado — habló, y yo me senté en mi asiento. No le respondí — No te preguntare que fue lo que pasó, porque creo que ya tengo una pequeña idea de eso — continuó, con voz neutra — Me ha dicho que ella estará allí para ti. Dice que esperara para cuando desees hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, si es que hay algo que aclarar — agrego ella misma.

—Alice…

—No, no me digas nada — me calló, antes de que continuara — No puedo reprocharte nada, porque no tengo derechos, ni razones para hacerlo, cuando sé porque lo hiciste. Me… parece bien lo que hiciste, de alguna manera. Enserio. Creo que es lo que deberías hacer, porque no puedes quedarte estancado como estas. Aunque en lo más profundo me sienta dolida.

—Alice. ¡Maldición! — exclamé, tratando de controlar el llanto — Yo no quería… yo…

—Shhh. Silencio, Edward escúchame. ¡Está bien! Las cosas pasan por una razón, creo que deberías continuar ya con tu…

—Para para. Alice, yo… no… puedo hablar ahorita. Te llamare más tarde, ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos… en.. la tarde, yo… necesito pensar — colgué antes de que pudiese decir algo más. Cuando abrí los ojos, me percate de que el café y el croasan que yo había pedido ratos atrás estaba sobre la mesa. El café posiblemente ya estaría tibio. Y al alzar la mirada, pude ver a Zoe mirándome preocupada, antes de sentarse a mi lado y colocar su mano sobre mi hombro. No dijo nada. Ella sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando. Yo se lo había dicho.

—Oh, Edward — susurro, y me moleste conmigo mismo por hacer que todos a mi alrededor se sintieran mal con mi estado.

—Está bien, Zoe. No tienes porque soportar mis ataques depresivos — murmure, tomando un poco de café que estaba casi frío.

—Lo sé, pero… Mierda. Sé por lo que estas pasando, porque yo viví algo similar. Me hace sentir desdichada que otras personas tengan que pasar por algo parecido. ¿Por qué no te desahogas? — me sugirió — El jefe no está, así que no hay nadie quien se moleste porque una empleada converse en horas de trabajo con un cliente. Vamos, Edward. Tengo unas horas libres antes de que Tom me venga a buscar.

Le brinde una sonrisa pequeña, sintiéndome agradecido de tener una amiga con quien hablar. Zoe era de aquellas personas poco sociables, pero que apoyaba y servía de consejera a sus amigos. En solo un par de meses había demostrado ser una persona de confianza, y yo le había demostrado ser una persona con quien ella pudiera confiar. Suspire, dispuesto a desahogarme y contarle lo que había pasado con Charlotte, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era Alice otra vez. Contesté.

—Alice…

—¡Edward! — gritó, haciendo que me alterara en mi asiento — ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Pero YA!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Alice? — pregunté, alarmado. Zoe frunció el ceño.

—¡Es Bella! — casi jadeo, histérica.

—¿Qué paso con Bella? — exclamé, sintiendo la sangre huir de mi rostro.

_Oh no, oh no, Dios. ¿Qué paso ahora? _

La angustia me estaba matando.

—_¡Alice! _— escuche a Carlisle gritar en la lejanía.

—Debo colgar, Edward — habló con rapidez — Te espero aquí, ¡Apresúrate!

—¡Alice! — la llame, pero ella ya había colgado.

—¿Qué paso con Bella, Edward? — pregunto Zoe a mi lado, preocupada.

—No lo sé. — contesté, jalando mis cabellos — Debo irme. Cuando pueda vendré y te diré que sucede — me levante de mi asiento con brusquedad antes de que ella pudiera contestar y salí pitando del cafetín hasta mi auto. Lo encendí, y arranque apresurado, manejando como alma que lleva el viento.

Mi mente pensaba lo peor.

_Oh Dios, Dios. Que no esté muerta… por favor…_

Llegué al hospital y estacione en el aparcamiento sin siquiera molestarme en hacerlo bien. Salí del auto azotando la puerta y corrí por los pasillos hasta visualizar a lo lejos, a Alice, Jasper, y Esme en la sala de espera. Alice lloraba junto a Esme, y Jasper las ceñía a ambas en sus brazos de modo protector. Como si fuese médium, Alice alzo la mirada en el momento que cruce al pasillo para verlos, y se levanto con rapidez antes de saltar a mis brazos, que ya la esperaban abiertos.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Es Bella!, ella… se movió y…

Me quede literalmente, en un estado de Shock. No lograba digerir las palabras. ¿Ella de verdad me estaba diciendo que Bella…?

—¡Edward! — me zarandeo Esme, que sin darme cuenta, estaba a mi lado. Parpadee, antes de observar su rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

—¿Dónde está Carlisle? — pregunté en un murmullo.

—Está adentro con Bella — me contestó Jasper, ya que Esme y Alice no estaban en condicionas adecuadas para hablar demasiado tiempo sin sollozar o alterarse.

—¡Edward! — escuche a Carlisle, saliendo de la habitación junto a dos enfermeras. Su rostro era el de un hombre preocupado y atento — Es Bella. Ella… ha despertado.

En ese instante yo me desconecte de la tierra. Y la parte interna de mi luchaba por salir de mi estado de Shock. Bella… ella… había despertado. Ella… ¡Ella despertaría de nuevo!

—Edward, hijo — me llamaba Carlisle, oprimiendo mi hombro con fuerza.

—¡Tengo que verla! — grité, reaccionando.

—Está bien… Edward. Pero primero debes calmarte. Si entras así en tu estado, lo que harás será alterarla. Ella aun no ha abierto los ojos, pero no me extrañaría que ya esté escuchando desde hace rato — me explico, entregándome una bata — Toma. No puedes entrar de civil así. Necesito que me ayudes con esto.

Me coloque la bata con rapidez y entre a la habitación junto con Carlisle. Allí estaba Bella, tan bella como siempre. Sus ojos cerrados, su cabello caoba largo y espeso cayendo por sobre sus hombros, llegando hasta su cintura. Su respiración era suave y tranquila, y pude observar como, de repente, hizo una tenue mueca en el rostro.

—Oh, Carlisle. Es en serio… ella… ella, se está despertando — susurre, sin poder creérmelo aun.

—Edward — susurro él, mirándome con extrema seriedad — Sabes lo que significa despertar de un coma, ¿Verdad? — cuestionó — Sabes que hay probabilidades de secuelas, traumas cerebrales, agresividad, dificultades en las funciones….

—Lo sé, Carlisle. Soy doctor — contesté con enojo inevitablemente, interrumpiéndolo. Me sentí mal de inmediato. Lo que menos deseaba era responderle a mi padre groseramente. Pero esto me tenia de los nervios.

—Ya lo sé. Solo te lo digo para…. Para que recuerdes cuales son las consecuencias que conllevan a estos casos, Edward. Para que estés preparado — sus ojos me miraban suplicantes a que lo comprendiera.

Por supuesto que sabía las consecuencias. Pero eso no evitaría que me sintiera feliz y dichoso de poder volver a ver sus ojos, a ver de nuevo sus pucheros, sus sonrojos… a escuchar su voz… su risa, sus reclamos cuando se enojaba.

Me arrodille frente a ella y tome una de sus manos entre las mías. Estaba fría.

—Bella, ¿Puedes oírme? Aprieta mi mano si es así, cariño — susurré con voz suave, evitando proferir sonidos fuertes que pudieran aturdirla. Seguí llamándola, en espera de que recuperara la consciencia por completo.

Segundos despues, en los que yo permanecía de rodillas y con mi cabeza apoyada en su pierna… Ella abrió los ojos.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con verla de nuevo abrir sus ojos? ¿Cuántas horas no había rezado yo, para que despertara de ese sueño profundo y oscuro? Dios, si estas allá arriba y me estas escuchando. Te doy mil gracias por esto.

Bella parpadeo al principio, incomoda. Cuando logro finalmente ajustar la vista a su campo de visión estudió la habitación con rapidez. Entonces yo me incorporé, alzando mi rostro y dando un ligero apretón a su mano. Ella recorrió la mirada hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos. Casi jadeé de la felicidad.

—Bienvenida, cielo — susurré, y ella me miraba ceñuda. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de controlar sus parpados, y relajo su expresión. Luego su mirada paso de mis ojos a mi mano, que yacía sobre la suya, hasta regresar nuevamente a mis ojos.

—Hija, ¿Cómo te sientes? — agrego Carlisle, que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo con su libreta de apuntes. Era más que evidente que yo estaba demasiado distraído y emocionado como para colaborar con los diagnósticos que Carlisle ahora tendría que tomar del comportamiento de Bella en su despertar. Ella giró el rostro al escuchar la voz de Carlisle, y lo observo durante varios segundos antes de hacer una mueca.

—Yo… mareada… creo… ah, me duele la cabeza — respondió en un murmullo, con voz ronca.

¡Oh, pero que hermoso y reconfortante resultaba escuchar su voz de nuevo! ¡Era como si mi alma regresara a mi cuerpo!

No pude evitar sonreír con alegría.

Ella de repente amplio sus ojos, como si se hubiese enterado de algo, e intento incorporarse, pero le entro debilidad y no logro moverse más que unos cuantos centímetros antes de caer recostada de nuevo.

—Está bien, cariño. Trata de no hacer un gran esfuerzo por el momento. Siéntete lo más relajada posible — sugerí, acariciando el dorso de su mano. Ella desvió la mirada hasta mi posición de nuevo y clavo sus ojos sobre los míos, para después estudiar mi rostro con atención.

—De acuerdo — acordó, respirando profundamente.

—Dr. Cullen, se le solicita en la habitación 23 — una enfermera entro cuidadosamente a la habitación, de un modo que ni siquiera yo me entere de su llegada. Carlisle asintió y me observo

—Encárgate por ahora, Edward. Vuelvo en unos instantes — dicho esto, abandono la habitación junto con la enfermera.

—¿Edward? — dijo Bella, casi con inseguridad, haciendo que toda mi atención se centrara completamente en ella.

—¿Dime, cielo? ¿Te duele algo? — pregunté, examinando sus expresiones. En eso si ya me había vuelto un experto.

Ella me observo insegura, con el ceño fruncido y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No, no. Yo estoy bien… podrías explicarme, ¿Qué paso?

Dude por unos instantes en responderle o no su cuestión. Al final termine por decirle brevemente.

—Bella. Has permanecido en coma por un tiempo tras un accidente, pero ya has despertado.

Ella aun me observaba insegura y desconfiada, ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? Bueno, posiblemente se sentía desorientada. No era fácil despertar de un coma.

—_Bella_ — repitió mas para sí misma —Hum... ¿Podrías…? eh.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Podrías explicarme, ¿Quién eres tú?

Y en ese momento sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba.

* * *

**En estos momentos no estoy disponible, por favor, deje su amenaza de muerte despues del tono. Piiiiiii.**

**Este.. - (_Oh dios, ¿Que digo, que digo?) _- respiren. ¡Recuerden que sin autora, no hay historia! :D**

**De acuerdo. En este momento, mas de una deseara tener mi cuello entre sus manos. Pero veran, esto tenia que pasar. Esto ah estado planeado desde que comence a escribir gracias a las estrellas. Asi que... Oh dios... si van a llamar a los Vulturi, por lo menos diganle a Alec me sede antes de que me corten la cabeza xD.**

**Ok! No he leido ninguna hasta ahora, pero supongo que habran veinte mil historias donde uno de nuestros protagonistas tiene amnesia. No he leido ninguna, pero en caso de que odien esta clase de temas, ¡Denle una oportunidad a mi idea! xDxDxD**

**Saben que LAS AMO Y ADORO, VERDAD? (L) ¡No me odien! ¡Ademas, deberian agradecer mi poca fuerza de voluntad! ¡No pude evitar subir un capitulo que ya tenia listo desde hace dos dias! **

**Se les quiere DEMASIADO! (recuerdenlo, memoricenlo, y repitanlo en su cabeza diez veces) **

**Noss leemos, cuidense mucho y pasenla bien!**

**Vicky. **

**PD: Las personas que me envien un Review y esten registradas, recibiran un adelanto del siguiente capitulo. **


	25. Nada Que Perdonar

********

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Steph. Yo solo juego con los personajes dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoria. NO permito su copia ni adaptacion sin mi debido permiso.

* * *

Si si si, lo se. Se que muchisimas querran matarme en estos instantes! (No solo por el final del anterior cap, sino por no actualizar)  
Me disculpo. Les digo, no es que no haya querido actualizar, es que NO HE PODIDO actualizar... para mi mala fortuna, ¡Se me ah ido el Internet! ¡eh estado como una semana sin el, y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando me entere que mi Modem se daño! Waa! Eh estado sufriendo como no tienes una idea, y en estos instantes les escribo desde la computadora de una tia...

PEROOO! eh cumplido con mi tarea! Este capitulo ah estado listo desde hace demasiado, pero no lo eh montado por ya explicadas razones... Y, el proximo tambien esta casi listo. Si Dios lo quiere, me colocaran el inernet esta semana y podre actualizar (eso depende de sus Reviews) =D

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por los 40 y pico de comentarios del cap pasado! Me han hecho TAN FELIZ! No tienen una ideaa! Sigan asi ;)

* * *

**Nada que Perdonar**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Oscuridad. Esa era la definición que tenia de aquellas penumbras que me absorbían. Sencillamente, oscuridad. ¿Estaba muerta? No. De ser así, ¿Por qué aun puedo tener consciencia? ¿No se supone que no debería haber nada más, aparte del descanso eterno? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro? ¿Por qué aun no podía descifrar lo que me sucedía? Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba?

Algo se removió a mi lado. Y de repente, podía sentir algo tomarme de la mano. Era de contextura suave, pequeña y.. Cálida… que me aferraba. Yo no podía mover la mano, ¿Por qué no podía moverme? Tenía que moverme, intentar alguna cosa. ¡No podía moverme! ¡¿Por qué no podía moverme? Me desespere, y de pronto me sentí mucho más confusa. ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué no podía moverme tan flexiblemente? ¿Por qué me sentía tan cansada? ¿Dónde estaba?

Escuchaba algo. Una… voz… que conversaba, o .. hablaba. No podía distinguir con claridad lo que decía con exactitud, porque me encontraba demasiado aturdida para poder descifrarlo. Pero aparentaba ser algo suave, y.. dulce… un sonido que se desvanecía por varios instantes, y luego volvía a escucharse. ¿Era eso una voz? Creo que si era una voz. Tenía que serlo, ¿Qué más si no? El sonido suave y apacible empezaba a tornarse más fuerte, y pude reconocer que se trataba de… ¿Una mujer? Si.. una mujer era la que me estaba hablando.. ¿A mí? Tendría que ser. ¿Sería la portadora de esa voz soprano, la que me aferraba suavemente de la mano?

Me concentre en mi mano derecha, o al menos, creo que era la derecha; la mano en la que sentía aquella pequeña y poco perceptible presión. Utilice toda mi energía, y de pronto me sentí agotada. A pesar de eso, insistí en conseguir mi objetivo, hasta que de pronto, logré realizar un movimiento. Aunque, no estaba completamente segura de que mi acción fuera acertada, pero estaba un poco convencida de que si había logrado mover la mano. De pronto, escuche un grito que produjo una fuerte puntada en mi cabeza.

—¡Carlisle! — gritó la mujer que yacía a mi lado, que de repente, dejo de hacer presión sobre mi mano derecha. ¿Carlisle había dicho? ¿Qué era Carlisle? ¿Era eso un… nombre?

Al pasar de unos segundos escuche el sonido de un objeto chocar contra algo solido. Algo así como un ¡WASP! Y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentir que la luz que caía sobre mis parpados cerrados fue cambiando de tonalidades.. Como si, algo se estuviera interponiendo entre esa luz y mi cuerpo. De pronto sentí que varias manos, – o al menos, creo que eran manos – me tocaban por varias zonas de mi cuerpo, mis muñecas, cuello, pecho, abrían mis parpados y de pronto la luz segadora me afecto. Me queje, y creo que logre proferir un gemido. De repente, todo el alboroto y movimiento que me estaba comenzando a obstinar se detuvo, ¿Se habrían ido ya?

Escuche una suave, apacible y acaramelada voz decir:

—Ha vuelto.

Durante los próximos minutos pude percibir aun que el movimiento no cesaba, ya que podía escuchar el sonido de varias pisadas, y lo que parecían… ¿Puertas, era eso? Al cerrarse o abrirse. El sonido de voces, femeninas y masculinas. Intente por todos los medios recuperar el control sobre mis extremidades, y seguí forzando mi capacidad para conseguirlo. De pronto, pude mover los dedos de mis pies, y me sentí inmensamente realizada. Era un buen comienzo. Continúe con mis brazos, que parecían estar más entumecidos que el resto de mi cuerpo. Todo esto lo hice en tan solo un minuto.

Algo me tomo el parpado y lo elevo, quedando mi ojo expuesto ante la cegadora luz, y un… rostro. ¿Era eso un rostro? Era algo… brillante y… blanco… era, ¿Un hombre? Un hombre mayor, al parecer. Sentí que algo me tomaba de la muñeca, supuse yo, se trataba de aquel hombre desconocido para mí. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

Seguí esforzándome en mover las partes de mi cuerpo, ya que me encontraba demasiado desesperada y confundida para no hacer otra cosa más que intentar moverme, y me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo avances con mi tarea. Había logrado mover de lugar mi brazo izquierdo por centímetros, y levantar mi pierna derecha solo un poco. No le preste suficiente atención al tiempo, porque toda mi concentración estaba enfocada en recuperar mis capacidades. Una vez que me sentí segura de haber terminado con mis piernas y brazos, y que después continuaría con eso, me dispuse a abrir los ojos. Lo intente, y cuando logre hacerlo, la luz entro por los orificios y dio de lleno a mi pupila. Me dolió horrores, e hice una mueca.

—Oh, Carlisle. Es en serio… ella… ella, se está despertando — escuche una suave y aterciopelada voz decir cercano a mi posición. Se… ¿Refería a mi? ¿De quién era esa voz?

—Edward — otra voz dijo, la cual me pareció haberla escuchado antes — Sabes lo que significa despertar de un coma, ¿Verdad? Sabes que hay probabilidades de secuelas, traumas cerebrales, agresividad, dificultades en las funciones….

El otro tipo lo interrumpió.

—Lo sé, Carlisle. Soy doctor — ¿Doctor? Y aparentemente se llamaba Edward….

¿Pero de qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Un coma? ¿Agresividad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Mierda, aun me dolían los ojos.

—Ya lo sé. Solo te lo digo para…. Para que recuerdes cuales son las consecuencias que conllevan a estos casos, Edward. Para que estés preparado — ¿Preparado para qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Se refieren a mí? ¿Y en que pinto yo todo esto?

Sentí algo tomarme nuevamente de la mano. Esta vez, no era algo tan pequeño como la vez anterior. Esta mano era más… grande, y cubría la mía.

—Bella, ¿Puedes oírme? Aprieta mi mano si es así, cariño — susurro de nuevo esa hermosa voz. ¿Me decía eso a mí? ¿Quién carajos es Bella?

Decidí esforzarme nuevamente. La angustia me estaba matando. Necesitaba salir de aquí, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo, y porque me sentía tan perdida y desorientada? Así que, tras un poco de concentración, logré abrir los ojos. La luz me cegó, y parpadee repetidas veces para adaptarme, sin necesidad de tener que cerrarlos de nuevo ya que si los cerraba, tendría que comenzar desde el principio.

Cuando me adapte casi por completo a la luz, observe el lugar en el que me encontraba. Todo era, blanco, de un color cremoso… casi amarillento. El techo tenía varias lámparas, las cuales no me detuve en examinar porque la luz estaba molestando mis ojos. Me dolía la cabeza intensamente. Pude visualizar la puerta que quedaba al frente de mí, unos pasos lejos de donde yo me encontraba recostada. Yo estaba sobre una… ¿Cama? ¿O una camilla? Por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba yo? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué yo estoy recostada en una camilla en este lugar tan… vacio? ¿Por qué no podía moverme bien antes? ¿Qué me pasa?

Sentí un apretón en mi mano y ladee suavemente mi rostro para ver lo que ocasiono aquella presión. Me tope con un hombre, no muy mayor. Su cabello era de un castaño extraño y sus ojos eran verdes, como… esmeralda. Se encontraba al lado de mi cama sobre el suelo, y me tomaba de la mano con ambas de sus manos. Trate de permanecer todo el tiempo que pudiera observándolo, con ojos entrecerrados, en busca de algún signo de reconocimiento por mi parte. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, ¿Por qué sonreía?

—Bienvenida, cielo — ¿Por qué me da la bienvenida? ¿Cielo? ¿Habla conmigo? ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué me decía cielo? Que… ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Qué…? Él aun me sostenía de la mano. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Mi cabeza era un lío, y para colmo, me dolía montones. No podía concentrarme lo suficiente. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Hija, ¿Cómo te sientes? — escuché decir a la voz que había conversado con este extraño. Lo mire, el tipo era alto, pálido, con un cabello rubio y ojos neutros. Me miraba con atención, mientras sostenía una libreta. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué me llamó hija?

Me aclare la garganta para poder responderle. De alguna u otra forma, debía mantener la calma–aunque no tenía problemas, porque me hallaba demasiado débil para hacer un brusco movimiento–. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero no podía alterarme. Sea quienes sean esas personas, no me han hecho nada hasta ahora.

—Yo… mareada… creo… ah, me duele la cabeza — resumí, oyendo mi voz por primera vez. ¿Por primera vez? ¿Por qué tendría que oírla por primera vez? No reconocía mi propia voz. ¿Por qué no? Si tantas veces yo había hablado con… con…

¿Con quién? ¿Con quien había hablado yo?

En mi cabeza sentí una punzada. Y de pronto me mas mareada de lo que estaba hace ratos. Me concentre en analizar la situación, antes de volverme loca y empezar a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hable con alguien? No lo recordaba. Pero si yo… ¿Me había dicho Bella anteriormente, no? ¿Ah? Pero si yo….

Me quede helada en mi posición, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba apoderarse de mí. ¿Cuál era mi nombre?

En ese momento comencé a alterarme, y sentí como el miedo me invadía. No recordaba mi propio nombre, ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Quién era yo? ¿Quiénes… eran mis padres? ¿Dónde está mi familia? ¿Quiénes son mi familia?

¡Oh Dios mío! En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no recordaba nada. No sabía quién era, ni de dónde provenía, ni que hacia aquí ni quiénes eran estas personas. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era yo. Y empecé a sentirme aterrorizada. ¡Necesitaba moverme, buscar respuestas! ¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

Trate de incorporarme con rapidez, pero el movimiento provoco un mareo y me gano la debilidad, así que me deje caer nuevamente a la superficie blanda. Cerré los ojos unos instantes para recuperarme del mareo.

—Está bien, cariño. Trata de no hacer un gran esfuerzo por el momento. Siéntete lo más relajada posible — me recomendó el hombre de nombre Edward, según había escuchado, mientras acariciaba mi mano con dulzura. ¿Qué era yo para este hombre? ¿Quién era él? Mierda, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Habrá sido lo que ellos hablaron hace unos instantes? ¿Yo había sufrido un… coma?

Un coma… un coma es…. es…. un, ¿Punto muerto? Creo que es eso.

—De acuerdo — respondí, respirando para tratar de tranquilizarme. No podía perder mi cordura, tenía que mantenerme serena, no podía alterarme frente a estos dos desconocidos quienes aparentemente me conocían. ¿Y que si eran peligrosos, o me harían daño?

—Dr. Cullen, se le solicita en la habitación 23 — una mujer joven, de unos 30 años al parecer entro a la habitación, dirigiéndose al hombre rubio que estaba a mi lado. Se llamaba Carlisle, había dicho el tal Edward. ¡Oh, el hombre era un Doctor! De ser así, entonces yo debería hallarme en…

Me concentre en lo posible para recordar el lugar donde podría encontrarme. Aun no lograba despejar mi cabeza ni aclarar mis dudas. Esto tendría que ser… un, ¿Hospital? ¡Eso! Un hospital.

Carlisle Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, ese nombre… ¿De dónde me suena? Creo... que… lo había oído antes.

—Encárgate por ahora, Edward. Vuelvo en unos instantes — dijo Carlisle abandonando la habitación junto con la mujer, que pude notar era una enfermera por su uniforme blanco.

Edward me observaba atento, como si estuviese esperando alguna reacción de mi parte que lo interesara de veras. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué demonios quería de mí?

Decidí preguntarle lo más importante.

—¿Edward? — pregunté con inseguridad, casi en un murmullo, asegurándome de que de verdad fuese ese su nombre, aunque ya lo hubiese escuchado antes por boca del doctor. Resulto ser acertado cuando él me observo directo a los ojos y se centro en mí. Hasta esos momentos, no había prestado atención de lo enormemente guapo que era. Pero eso no disminuyo el hecho de que estaba realmente aterrada por estar aquí, sin memoria ni ubicación, junto a unas personas con quienes no podía confiar aun. Me era inevitable sentirme desconfiada.

Estaba completamente segura que de no sentirme tan cansada y agotada, ya hace rato que me habría levantado y hubiera comenzado a hacer un alboroto.

—¿Dime, cielo? ¿Te duele algo? — contestó el de inmediato. Aun no lograba entender por qué demonios se portaba tan cariñoso conmigo, ¿Seria mi hermano? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Mi… pareja, o algo por el estilo?

—No, no. Yo estoy bien… podrías explicarme, ¿Qué paso? — cuestioné, preguntándome internamente si de verdad yo era la persona que había caído en un estado de _coma_. Él me observo inseguro, como si no estuviese completamente confiado de explicarme los sucesos. Pero termino por explicarme en resumen.

—Bella. Has permanecido en coma por un tiempo tras un accidente, pero ya has despertado — fue lo único que me dijo. Me sentí algo irritada, ¿No podía adentrarse en los detalles? ¿Acaso es tan complicado explicarme porque rayos no puedo recordar nada? Al menos había obtenido nueva información: Mi nombre. _Así que me llamo Bella._

—_Bella_ — me dije para memorizarlo, sintiéndome satisfecha con el nombre, que sonaba agradable —Hum... ¿Podrías…? eh…. — dude en decírselo. No sabía quién era este extraño de nombre Edward, pero si sabía que él me conocía y que había estado esperando por mi regreso. A pesar de estar confundida, desorientada, estresada, irritada, desconfiada, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un malestar general; debía ser los más sensible posible con este hombre si quería obtener respuestas.

—¿Qué cosa? — dijo él, dispuesto a ofrecerme lo que sea que pensara que pediría.

—Podrías explicarme, ¿Quién eres tú? — solté, dejando a mi compañero noqueado en su posición. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y palideció. Su agarre en mi mano disminuyó y casi se cae de lado cuando perdió el equilibrio de repente. Le mire asustada, temerosa de que perdiera la consciencia. Edward se quedo en ese mismo estado inerte por varios segundos, segundos en los que yo medite gritar para pedir ayuda.

—Tú…. — susurró él, sin voz. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de recomponerse por un poco y observarme fijamente. Aun estaba pálido como la seda — ¿No… me… recuerdas? — logró decir con gran esfuerzo, y lo vi tragar en seco mientras me miraba, esperando a que confirmara lo dicho.

—Yo… No — respondí, y sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse — No recuerdo nada. Lo siento.

Edward me miraba sin realmente mirarme. Y casi podría jurar que comenzaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, Carlisle Cullen se adentro a la habitación, y se quedo contemplando la escena por pocos segundos. Antes de decir:

—Edward, sal. Yo me encargo por ahora. En unos momentos iré contigo — dijo con voz firme y serena. Edward no respondió de inmediato, y, luego de permanecer en un estado fuera de sí, se levanto mecánicamente, casi sin gracia, y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies; no sin antes dirigirme una mirada que expresaba solo una cosa: dolor.

—Doctor — hable, aun con pocas fuerzas — ¿Podría explicarme que está sucediendo? — prácticamente exigí, con lagrimas en los ojos. Me sentía tan impotente, afligida, y confundida… que ya no estaba segura de poder mantener mi posición serena hasta ahora. De un momento a otro, ya estaba sollozando sin remedio.

—Todo será aclarado, cariño. Primero necesitas descansar y recomponerte — habló, con voz cariñosa.

Sacó una aguja de su bolsillo, una inyectadora con una especie de suero, y creo que vi por donde iban sus intenciones….

_¡No, espere! _Intente decir.

Y vi por última vez su rostro fruncido y preocupado antes de adentrarme nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

.

**Edward POV.**

—¡Edward! — Alice gritó, levantándose de su asiento de la sala de espera, donde yacía sentada junto a Jasper y Esme, quien se había levantado detrás de ella al verme salir. Jasper imito también el movimiento. Y de pronto, los tres estaban frente a mí —¿Qué ah pasado? ¿Estás bien? — inquirió, tocando mi rostro y acariciándolo.

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra, porque prácticamente sentía que no estaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Yo no estaba aquí, en el hospital, junto a mi familia y mi esposa recién despertada. Yo me encontraba en el mismísimo infierno.

_¿Quién eres tú? _Había dicho ella, con aquella mirada suya tan insegura y poco confiada, llena de temor. ¿Así que así seria? ¿Ella lo olvidaría todo? ¿Ella no me recordaría?

De repente, sin poder soportarlo más explote en llanto. El dolor me consumía desde el centro de mi pecho, esparciéndose por mis pulmones y mi rostro, mis brazos, y mis piernas, haciendo que éstas comenzaran a flaquear. Jasper logro sostenerme antes de que me fuera hacia el suelo, con ayuda de Alice y Esme, quien sollozaba de angustia al verme derrumbado frente a ella. Entre los tres lograron llevarme hasta uno de los asientos y allí me depositaron, ignorando al igual que yo, la mirada curiosa de varias personas que pasaban o se compadecían de lo que sea que creyesen que pasaba. En estos momentos me valía una mierda lo que pensase cualquiera.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué ha pasado? — insistía Esme, llorando como anima en pena, mientras retiraba los mechones de cabellos de mi frente. Yo volví a sollozar, al tiempo que enterraba mi cabeza en su hombro y ella me abrazaba y consolaba de regreso, tratando en lo posible de calmar mi llanto.

¿Qué podría calmarme ahora? ¿Es que acaso no podría terminar? Bella estuvo en coma durante un año entero. Tiempo infinito, doloroso, que me arrebato el alma del cuerpo. Luego…. Lo que paso a continuación era tan doloroso y horrible como la anterior, pero me había esforzado durante los últimos meses en no pensar en ello, porque sencillamente, solo servía para alimentar el dolor que lleno primero directo al pecho. Y ahora, para terminar de acabar con mi cordura, ella no me recordaba. No sabía que estábamos casados, ni que nos amábamos, que yo la amaba, que ella me amaba… ¿Ya no recordaría jamás, todo lo que vivimos en estos hermosos ocho años? ¿Sería un empezar desde cero? ¿Era esto acaso una especie de castigo por haberla engañado el día de ayer?

Desee durante esos instantes tener una daga y clavármela directamente en la garganta.

—Ella… — logre decir, con voz ronca y temblorosa — Ella padece de amnesia. No recuerda nada.

Alice jadeo, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban. Esme sollozo con fuerza, cubriendo su rostro. Jasper se acerco hasta ambas y las abrazo, en su rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor.

—La he sedado de nuevo, necesita descansar — escuche a Carlisle — Edward — me llamó, acercándose a nosotros. Esme se alejo de Alice y de Jasper y salto hasta su encuentro, abrazándolo.

—¿Es eso cierto, Carlisle? — habló, llorando de una forma que me destrozo el corazón — ¿Ella no recuerda nada?

Carlisle me observo, preguntándose posiblemente que habría pasado en la habitación mientras él estuvo ausente. Luego se dirigió a Esme, acariciando su mejilla.

—Puede que no. Pero aun no estoy seguro de la gravedad de los daños. Podría tratarse de una amnesia temporal, que sería lo más apropiado, y menos riesgoso o complicado. Pero también podría tratarse de una amnesia retrógrada, o una amnesia permanente — resumió, acariciando su cabello. Esme volvió a llorar, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Carlisle. Alice se encontraba en una situación similar, llorando en el hombro de Jasper descontroladamente.

Trato de tranquilizarse y alzo la mirada.

—Pero… podrá recuperarse, ¿Cierto? Debe de haber tratamiento para la amnesia, ¿No?

—No lo sé, Alice — contestó, con voz derrotada — Eso es algo que debo comprobar primero. Tenemos que ver cómo serán sus progresos, y volveré a revisar sus placas craneales, para poder tener un pequeño incentivo de la gravedad del asunto, y las zonas afectadas — se volvió hacia mi — Edward, ven conmigo. Hay algo que deberíamos discutir.

Asentí con el cabeza, demasiado consternado como para poder decir cualquier cosa. Lo seguí hasta su despacho, arrastrando las piernas como un zombi, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas. Al llegar a su despacho me deje caer en la primera silla al frente de su escritorio, mientras él iba en busca de las tomografías que le habíamos tomado a Bella cuando la internamos al hospital luego de que cayera de aquella gran altura.

—Bueno — Carlisle regreso, trayendo consigo las tomografías — Edward, creo que deberías calmarte. Tú sabes tan bien como yo como varían los resultados luego del coma en el que cayó. No debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Lo sé, Carlisle, pero… — me costó mucho pronunciar esas palabras, me dolía la garganta como si me la estuviesen oprimiendo — ¿Y que si no recupera sus recuerdos, ah? ¡No me recuerda, Carlisle! ¡Me ha olvidado, maldición! ¿Cómo crees que debería estar? ¿Y que si existe alguna secuela, o ocurren desviaciones o problemas en la neurotransmisión, el cuerpo calloso? ¿Y que si ocurre una hemorragia cerebral? — no podía pensar en la idea sin sentir pánico. Podrían suceder tantas cosas…

Carlisle me observaba mudo, atento y serio. Bajo esa capa de profesionalismo yo podía detectar con claridad que él estaba tan afectado con esto como todos nosotros. Pero por ahora, el sería el único que mantendría algo de su cordura. Porque yo ya la había perdido hacia un año.

—Vamos a analizar esto con calma, Edward. Bella no tuvo ninguna contusión fuerte en las cortezas cerebrales primordiales, y, según pude analizar el corto tiempo que estuve con ella en la habitación; Aun mantiene las capacidades de raciocinio, el habla, el oído, y el control de sus emociones. Eso es una buena noticia, enorme, en realidad. Un caso peor sería que hubiera sufrido un daño permanente e irreversible en la corteza prefrontal, que la hubiera dejado con la pérdida de la capacidad de concentración, y la resolución de problemas básicos. En fin, la hubiera dejando algo "tonta" Aunque, como ya he dicho, no estoy seguro, porque aun no se qué tan reacia está, ya que estuve con ella por poco tiempo. Pero me encargare de asegurarme si esta psicológicamente — me sentí extraño. Pareciera que Carlisle estuviera rememorándome una clase del sistema nervioso para segundo año, aunque se lo agradecí enormemente, porque ahora necesitaba una guía para mantenerme firme en esto. Tomo las placas de Bella, y se dedico a observarlas con atención. Me situé a su lado, visualizándolas también. La neurología no era mi campo, pero tenía los conocimientos básicos que podría ayudarme a comprender la situación por la que padecía mí esposa.

—A ver. Tras la caída del precipicio, Bella tuvo alrededor de dos fracturas severas en el cráneo, que afectaron también al cerebro — señalo una de las zonas craneal — Aquí, en el lóbulo frontal. Y el lóbulo temporal — señalo otra zona, donde podía presenciar el pequeño daño en la fractura — Gracias al cielo, no padeció ningún tipo de daño cerca ni dentro del Hipocampo, porque al ser dañado, podría incluso impedir el memorizar — un estremecimiento recorrió por mi cuerpo. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que vivir en persona la vida de Adam Samdler en aquella película _Como si fuera la primera vez._

—Y la contusión del lóbulo frontal fue cerca del hemisferio derecho. Al igual que el lóbulo temporal — señale.

—Exacto. En resumen, Bella tiene problemas relacionados con la conservación de su memoria antes del accidente — explicó — Si tenemos suerte, pasara a ser nada más que una amnesia traumática temporal, que podría llevarle horas, días, e incluso meses. Un año, tal vez. Eso depende de la resistencia de cada persona y el ambiente en el que se desenvuelva.

—Pero para poder hacer esto, su mejoría, necesitaremos de mucha ayuda. Terapia, por ejemplo. También necesitaremos estar para ella e irle recordando anécdotas del pasado mediante fotos y apuntes. Y evitar el uso de medicamentos. Llevarla a lugares donde solía frecuentar y hacerle escuchar música que adoraba.

—Correcto — asintió Carlisle, antes de cambiar su expresión medio esperanzadora a asustada de nuevo — pero eh ahí el caso. Esta es una hipótesis, la más probable. Pero también podría tener una amnesia absoluta de todo lo relacionado con su pasado. O, sencillamente, tener lagunas. Tal vez recuerde lo esencial, pero siempre habrán lagunas.

Eso era cierto. Pero yo no perdería ahora la esperanza. Lo único que me importaba es que ella estuviese bien, que no sufriera ningún daño más después de esto. Y lo más importante, que me recordara a mí, y lo mucho que me amaba. ¿Qué sería de mi vida, si ella llegase desenamorarse de mí? ¿Siendo ella, toda mi vida?

….

—¡Edward! — gritó Alice, al salir del consultorio de Carlisle, tras una hora más de conversación acerca de Bella — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho papá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho Bella? ¿Se recuperará ella? ¿Cuánto…?

—Alice, para. Te responderé una por una — susurré, despeinando sus cabellos.

—¡Oh, Edward! Pero mira como tienes los ojos, están rojos e hinchados — comentó, acariciando la parte de debajo de mis ojos.

—Nada grave — me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al hecho de que no había parado de llorar desde que Bella había despertado. Entre esas lágrimas había alegría, esperanza, dolor, confusión… Un remolino de emociones — ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Jasper la ha llevado a la casa para que se relajara, ha estado muy alterada últimamente.

—Me parece bien. No deseo exponerla a continuos estados de estrés.

—¿Bella mejorara? — preguntó Alice de una.

—Puede que sí, hermanita. Aun yo estoy angustiado por eso, pero posiblemente ah sufrido de alguna clase de Amnesia. Carlisle dice que lo más posible es que se trate de una amnesia traumática, que es lo que pasa en el mayor de los casos — me percate de que ella me observaba ansiosa, con una ceja alzada, sin entender la ultima parte —, o sea, una amnesia que es ocasionada por fuertes contusiones en el cráneo.

—Oh — suspiro — ¿Recobrara la memoria?

—Eso es lo que creemos Carlisle y yo.

—¿En cuánto tiempo?

—Ese es el problema. Es imposible adivinar cuanto tiempo le lleve recomponerse de esto. O si lograra recomponerse del todo. Yo… Alice, tengo miedo. ¿Y que si no me recuerda? — agregué, volviendo a sentirme impotente y frágil. Ella envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras esparcía besitos por mi frente…

_Tal y como lo hacía mama antes de morir._

—¡Oh, Edward! Ya verás cómo se resolverá todo. Tranquilo. Recuerdas que yo poseo un séptimo sentido, a parte del típico sexto sentido del resto de las mujeres, ¿No? — no pude evitar esbozar una pequeñísima sonrisa — y ese séptimo sentido me dice que Bella se repondrá. Te lo he dicho, jamás, apuestes contra mí.

—Y jamás lo he hecho, Alice — susurré, besando la cima de su cabeza.

Ambos nos sentamos en la sala de espera, a la espera de que Bella despertara. No pudimos volver a ver a Carlisle. Posiblemente estaría analizando los estudios de Bella y consultándolo con otros doctores.

—Me da rabia el no haberme especializado en neurología, o de saber algo de neurocirugía. De ser así, Carlisle me habría dejado ayudarle con el caso de Bella — gruñí, sin poder evitarlo. ¡Maldito sea Emmett! Debí hacerle caso cuando me dijo: _¡Dale con eso, Eddie! En caso de que Bella llegase a golpearse la cabeza con algún acto de torpedad. _

Qué ironía más grande y desgraciada.

—¿Y qué exactamente en lo que tú te especializas, Edward?

—Yo me voy por la Cirugía General y la Cardiología.

—¡Oh! Entonces no estás nada cerca de lo que se especializa Carlisle.

—Exacto. El es algo así como un... medico general. Pero su especialización es la neurología, y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio, absortos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió nuestra paz exterior. Era Charlotte.

Hice una mueca, mientras observaba el aparato en mi mano. Olvidándome por completo, de que Alice estaba a mi lado y que había inclinado la cabeza con curiosidad, para examinar lo que había provocado esa reacción por mi parte.

—¿No piensas contestarle? — preguntó, mirándome de reojo.

—No — hundí el botón de apagado y volví a meter el celular en mi bolsillo. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, tratando de respirar pausadamente. Pareciese que el mundo se me fuera encima, de nuevo. Tantas cosas terminarían de explotarme la cabeza. Y para colmo, a parte del estrés ocasionado por toda esta situación… Mi cabeza estaba que explotaba por la borrachera de ayer.

—¿Deseas hablar de ello? — inquirió, posando su mano sobre mi hombro — Se que no soy Jasper, y él es el más indicado en aconsejarte en estas clases de cosas pero… soy tu hermana, y estoy aquí, dispuesta a ayudarte.

¡Como la quería! Alice era de esas hermanas tuyas que jamás desaparecerían de tu corazón, y que a pesar de todo, siempre estaba allí para ti.

Si no fuera porque ella existiera… Ya habría hecho alguna clase de locura con anterioridad.

—Si — contesté, alzando la mirada para observarla — Yo… Es que, ni siquiera sé que explicarte. Porque no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ayer. Yo… estaba en un bar y….

—¿En un bar? ¡¿Qué te he dicho yo sobre los bares? — replicó, enojada.

—Lo siento Alice, ¡Vaya! Siento que estuvieras cuidando de mí.

—Eso es lo que he hecho el ultimo año — rodó los ojos — continua.

—Bueno. Estaba en un bar porque…. — suspiré — estaba desdichado. Ayer fue la fecha, del día en que Bella y yo… — sacudí la cabeza. No quise decirle, porque esto era algo privado y exclusivo entre Bella y yo — no importa. Este… estaba desdichado, y solo desee desahogarme durante un minuto y emborracharme — la observe, y ella me miraba reprobatoriamente — me topé con ese Jimmy, el de la barra….

—¡Jimmy! Joder, Edward, ¡Ese hombre ah estado deprimido desde que su esposa lo abandono! No me extraña que te haya apoyado en tu estado depresivo — se quejó, con el ceño fruncido y las manos crispadas — No me hagas caso. Adelante.

—No recuerdo que mierda me dio, o que fue lo que yo le pedí. Pero el punto es que… creo que Charlotte me llamo… o supongo que me encontró, no lo sé. Pero ella tuvo que haberme llevado a mi casa, porque allí estaba esta mañana. Y… Oh, Alice. No tienes idea de lo arrepentido que he estado todo el día. Eso _jamás _debió pasar.

—¿Y estaba ella sobria? — preguntó, específicamente interesada en esa parte. Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. Si ella fue la que me recogió y llevo a mi casa, entonces debía estar sobria, ¿No? Ella es bastante responsable en ese sentido… — respondí yo.

—¡Oh! — jadeó Alice, y vi como su rostro adquirió un suave color escarlata.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? — me preocupe, tomándola de la mano.

—¿Eres idiota? ¡Ella se aprovecho de la situación y de ti! — gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza con enojo e irritación — esa niña me va a escuchar…

—Ya déjalo, Alice. Ya me encargaré yo personalmente de aclarar las cosas con ella. Además, aquí el imbécil que se acostó con ella fui yo.

—¡Pero es que…!

—¡Alice! ¿Es que no entiendes? Me vale un cuerno lo que piense Charlotte en este momento. Lo único grave en este asunto, es que yo rompí una promesa. LE FUI INFIEL A BELLA — concluí, respirando profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Posiblemente todos habrían volteado al escuchar mis gritos coléricos, pero eso poca importancia tuvo sobre mí. Alice, a mi lado, negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda repetidas veces.

—Creo que eso también ha sido mi culpa, o más bien, culpa mía y de Emmett. Durante los últimos meses, te hemos estado insistiendo muy discretamente en que continúes con tu vida — bajó la cabeza y gruño — Me siento toda una traidora con Bella. Pero, Edward, es que yo estaba tan deprimida y derrotada. ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que Bella pudiera despertar de un coma? Las posibilidades eran de 50 y 50. Y Carlisle dijo que si un paciente permanecía más de seis meses en ese estado… las probabilidades serian bajas. Y ella permaneció un año, Edward. Yo… yo no podía soportar verte tan… deprimido, sin vida y… ¡Dios! Luego lo que paso con Riley… luego de que nos enteráramos del accidente de Bella… y tú… ella… —Alice rompió en llanto, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla fuertemente, apoyando mi mentón en su cabeza mientras ella sufría de pequeñas convulsiones por el llanto — Yo… hablé con Charlotte hace un tiempo, para ver si ella podía… podía… lograr animarte un poco y que tu depresión disminuyera y… pero no le dije que fuera de esa manera… yo... ella.

—Shhh — la mandé a callar, apretujándola contra mi cuerpo. No era tiempo de lamentaciones ni de perdones, además de que, yo no tenía absolutamente nada que perdonarle a Alice. Fue mi culpa, completa y absolutamente mi culpa, y no permitiría que Alice cargara con eso que ella creía, era un peso. En estos instantes solamente estaba preocupado del estado físico y mental de Bella, entusiasmado en que despertara de nuevo para poder disfrutarla. Entusiasmado de observar nuevamente sus ojos marrones irresistiblemente atrayentes y profundos, que resultaban ser la entrada a un remolino negro en el espacio.

* * *

_Hospital de Forks. Tres horas después._

**Bella Swan**

—¡Ah! — no logré dominar el grito que se escapo a través de mis labios, cuando abrí los ojos – al despertarme de un extraño y prologando sueño–, y me di cuenta de que me hallaba rodeada de personas completamente desconocidas para mí. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Quienes son estas personas y que hacen aquí? De pronto comencé a temblar notoriamente, observando, asustada, a cuatro personas inclinadas hacia mí, observando mi rostro atentamente.

—Aléjense un instante, la están asustando — dijo el hombre rubio, abriendo sus brazos e impulsándolos hacia atrás, de modo que los otros extraños tuvieron que apartarse para brindarme algo de espacio. Me quede observando el rostro del hombre rubio de edad media y rasgos apacibles, hasta que un _clic_ hizo en mi cerebro y logre obtener el reconocimiento del tipo en mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos de la impresión, al tiempo en que relajaba mi cuerpo.

—¿Car-lisle? — susurré, con inmensa inseguridad por parte de las otras personas, pero no de el mismo doctor. Algo en su rostro me atraía de una manera extraño, y me aseguraba de que era algo de confianza. Las anteriores imágenes se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. El despertar, la desesperación, no podía moverme… El doctor, el chico que me tomaba de la mano… ¿Edward?

—¡Ah dicho tu nombre! — salto a decir una entusiasmada voz, fina y soprano. Aquel grito provocó una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza, resonando así dentro de ella. ¿Le molestaría guardar silencio? ¡Me duele la cabeza y estoy pasando por un mal momento!

—Alice, tranquila — susurró el tal Edward, a centímetros míos de distancia, tomando la mano de la chica que estaba su lado. Era una mujer bajita, elegante y de rasgos angelicales. En su rostro una sonrisa estaba pintada — Ya ha visto a Carlisle antes — le explicó, mirándome con seriedad. Parpadee un par de veces, y al terminar de realizar el acto, Edward esbozo una linda sonrisa de lado. No pude evitar quedármele mirando más de la cuenta. Aun sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber quién era ese hombre que había salido pálido como un fantasma cuando le pregunte sobre su persona. Otro hombre rubio, de aspecto joven y alto, rodeo la cintura de la chica que supuse yo, se trataba de Alice, ya que era la única chica en la habitación, y la acerco hasta el de manera cariñosa y protectora. Los mire con confusión, preguntándome si estarían juntos.

—Bella, cariño — habló Carlisle Cullen — ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Pues… Cansada, creo que es la palabra. Me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy algo… mareada, muy mareada.

—Eso seguramente es debido al suero. Pero tranquila, esa sensación desagradable ya cederá — aseguró, sonriendo. Volví a observar a la chica y al joven rubio — Déjame presentarte a mis hijos. Bella, ella es Alice Cullen, y él es Jasper. A Edward ya lo has conocido.

—¡Hola Bella! — exclamó la chica con mas suavidad, pero aun así sin poder contenerse, agitando la mano y dedicándome una enorme sonrisa. Jasper esbozo una sonrisa a modo de saludo, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza con afirmación y reconocimiento.

—Hola — fue todo lo que dije, notoriamente más relajada. Algo me decía que estas personas no eran personas peligrosas ni malas, y son sencillamente, gente que me conoce, supongo que me quieren, pero que lamentablemente, yo no reconocía.

….

Carlisle Cullen me permitió abandonar el hospital cuando, supuestamente, progresé con respecto a la movilidad de mis músculos. Además de eso, se había encargado de preguntarme cosas básicas como: ¿En donde crees que te encuentras? ¿Qué es este objeto? ¿De qué color es tu cabello? ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? Para esa pregunta yo no tenía idea, ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo era yo físicamente. Así que me alcanzó un espejo, en donde yo, pude contemplar que no era tan fea, incluso, podría ser bonita. Mi cabello era largo, ondulado y de color caoba. Ojos Marrones, piel clara y nariz normal. Me sentí aliviada. Después de eso siguió Carlisle con otras preguntas como: ¿Quiénes son estas personas? (apuntando a Jasper, Alice, y Edward) pero yo solo podía expresar sus nombres mediante lo que había oído, ya que no recordaba nada sobre ellos. ¿Cuánto es ocho por nueve? ¿Nómbrame una palabra conformada por cinco silabas? Y la lista sigue. Edward personalmente, se había encargado de instruirme al principio para poder mover mis manos y cómo hacerlo, al igual que los dedos de mis pies y mis piernas. Era una práctica o ejercicio físico para poder aligerar mis músculos acalambrados, que así habían permanecido por tanto tiempo.

—Edward, ¿Me dirás quienes son todos ustedes? — pregunté, interrumpiendo su explicación de la manera en que debería girar la muñeca y apretar mi mano en un puño. Alzó la mirada para observarme, y en sus ojos torturados pude descifrar una chispa de inseguridad y de atención. Desde que lo vi por segunda vez, había actuado con extremo profesionalismo, evitando hacerme sentir incomoda con ningún comentario o ningún tipo de contacto físico mas allá de los necesarios para realizar las evaluaciones que darían paso a mi salida del hospital. Me frustraba que se mostrara tan distante, quería que hablara conmigo, que me mirara como lo hizo cuando desperté, que me tratara con ese cariño del principio. Me gustaba esa sensación, aun así cuando no lo conocía del todo, pero necesitaba sentirme querida por alguien para no sentirme tan sola y no volverme loca. Aunque por lo menos logramos intercambiar varias palabras de vez en cuando, y resultaban estar fuera del campo medico o de mi estado, y me había hecho reír un par de veces. Pero aun así, me angustiaba que a veces se mostrara tan distante y autónomo.

Frunció los labios, al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza.

—Isabella — susurró, siendo esto, un nuevo descubrimiento por mi nombre completo — Ya nos encargaremos más delante de explicarte todo. Primero necesitamos sacarte de aquí, verificar que todas tus funciones estén correctas y de que no sufras de ningún percance. Necesitas estar calmada por ahora.

—¿Y cuándo podré irme?

—Bueno, ya que estas progresando enormemente, no me extrañaría que ya podrás empezar a caminar hoy mismo. Nos falta realizarte algunos análisis y exámenes y, si esta todo en orden, esta misma semana serás libre.

Tal como dijo Edward, logré salir del hospital el martes, tres días después de que desperté de mi estado de _coma_. Según tenía entendido yo. No tuve que hacer uso de una silla de ruedas, ¡y gracias al cielo por eso!

Por supuesto, no coloque un pie fuera del hospital hasta que pregunté:

—Carlisle, dígame usted. Necesito saber, ¿Quiénes son ustedes, todos? — aunque tenía una leve sospecha de la respuesta, no pase por alto aquel pequeño detalle.

Todos me miraron, sin verdadera expresión sobre sus rostros. Carlisle dio un paso al frente, a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos delicadamente sobre mi hombro. Aquel contacto no me provocó ninguna molestia.

—Tu familia, Bella.

….

Ahora me hallaba dentro de un hermoso _Infiniti g37 coupe_ de color perla, según me habían dicho, que pertenecía a la pequeña Alice –que conducía el auto–. Y quien había insistido en que ella debería ser la que me llevara hasta la casa donde supuestamente yo vivía, y no disimulo ni una pizca su entusiasmo por disfrutar tiempo en mi compañía y yo, sinceramente, me sentía agradecida y relajada junto a Alice, aunque me hubiera sentido un poco más confiada junto a Carlisle o Edward.

Aunque Alice era divertida, graciosa y optimista a su manera, y me trataba aun como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida –lo que posiblemente, era cierto– y no se comportaba a su distancia como lo hacían el resto de Los Cullen. A cambio de eso, charlaba conmigo como una lora, y no paraba de decir lo hermosa que yo era y lo mucho que disfrutaría la casa a la que iríamos.

—¡Bella! — exclamó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos — Créeme que cuando lleguemos te caerás para atrás, ¡Hemos remodelado aquella casa hace como dos años! Y quedo fabulosa, por supuesto, solamente Esme y yo somos capaces de realizar una cosa tan majestuosa como eso — Esme. Esme era aquella mujer de aspecto maternal que me había ido a visitar al hospital al segundo día luego de que despertase, resultó ser bastante tierna y amable conmigo, y no tardo demasiado en encantarme con sus miradas dulces y palabras de conforte — Edward había insistido en que la dejáramos como estaba, porque es un necio. Pero… ¡Por Dios! El es tan aburrido, créeme que te agradezco de haberlo convencido de remodelarla. Por supuesto, el te hace caso solo a ti.

¿Pero de qué demonios estaba hablando? Estaba claro que no recordaba lo que ella estaba diciendo. Pero… parte de mi se inquieto por saber más acerca del asunto…. Posiblemente ella estaría sacando el tema a relucir para probar si yo era capaz de recordar algo, pero… No estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

El auto de Alice se adentro a una parte frondosa del bosque, lejos del pueblo de Forks, que empezaba a quedar atrás en la lejanía. El camino estaba constituido por miles de curvas que me marearon durante todo el viaje, y no pude evitar echar el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás para tratar de hacer desaparecer esa sensación de nauseas.

_Al menos se marea…_ — escuche a Alice susurrar muy bajito, tanto así, que dude que haya sido eso lo que había dicho.

Tras varios minutos, comencé a visualizar lo que ella había estado parloteando todo el camino, y estaba en lo cierto. Esta no era una simple y ordinaria casa, era… _la casa_. Una mansión, podría ser una expresión exagerada, pero… válgame Dios que era enorme.

Por el exterior estaba pintada de color crema, más cerca del blanco que del beige, con ciertos muros de las esquinas de color melocotón que resaltaban exquisitamente sobre la mezcla, y combinaba a la perfección con la enorme puerta alta de madera pintada de negro, que contenía relieve. La casa; era de por lo menos tres pisos, y las ventanas de vidrio permitían que pudiese observar algunas cosas que yacían dentro de la casa en el segundo piso, y según pude reconocer, se trataba de una cama y una biblioteca.

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa, Alice frenó en seco, provocando que los tres autos que nos seguían –y que pertenecían a los Cullen– tuviesen que parar abruptamente.

—¿Qué paso Alice? — gritó Carlisle desde su auto.

—¡Nada, es solo que se ah atravesado una ardilla en el camino! — respondió esta, sin apartar la mirada de una ardilla que escalaba por el angosto roble. Aparto la mirada y acelero la marcha de nuevo, conduciendo el auto hasta lo que parecía ser, el porche de la mansión.

La puerta de la cochera se abrió, por orden de un pequeño control que Alice poseía y al que había oprimido un botón rojo. Una vez arriba, ella adentro el auto, donde descansaba ya otros dos autos, los cuales no sabía a quién pertenecían, pero aun así, eso no impidió que los otros autos lograran aparcar allí, ya que la cochera era enorme.

Alice apago el motor y se libero de su cinturón de seguridad, para luego bajar del coche de un salto gracioso. Yo imite su movimiento, con más torpedad comparada con el elegante y rápido movimiento que hizo Alice en un santiamén.

—Vamos — me tomo de la mano con cariño, y abrió una pequeña puerta que nos conducía a los adentros de la enorme casota. Y enserio, era una súper casota. Decorada de miles de cuadros, vídriales y lámparas brillantes llenas de diamantes colgadas del techo, de un piso suave y pulido de color marrón rojizo, y unas paredes de color crema y naranja un poco mas pastel, de unos sofás de un color blanco con almohadas negras y vino tintos, unas escaleras elegantes y en espiral que conducían hasta los otros dos pisos superiores… estaba conformada la casa de Los Cullen.

—Wow.

—Lo sé — dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros — tu ayudaste mucho con la decoración.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Edward permanecían a nuestras espaldas, pero no pude visualizar que era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Aun así, me dedique a contemplar la belleza del lugar, admirando la imaginación que poseían Alice y Esme –y posiblemente, pero poco probable, yo– para llegar a hacer algo tan magnífico.

Mis ojos se toparon con un seibó de color azabache, donde reposaban varios retratos y fotos. Mi instinto en acercarme a observar parte de lo que podría haber sido mi vida no pudo reprimirse, y prácticamente guiada inconscientemente por mis pies, llegué frente a éste, para observar las fotos que estaban sobre él.

La primera foto parecía haber sido tomada en algún lugar repleto de nieve, y pude observar a varias personas en ella. Reconocí inmediatamente a Alice, ya que ella era la más pequeña del grupo. Pero en ese entonces su cabello era más corto y perfilado, con sus puntas se elevaban hacia arriba, dándole un aire coqueto y original. Ahora su cabello no era así, era más largo, y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, pero aun así perfilado con un bonito corte de capas que hacían que las puntas se elevasen y ondulasen con un pequeño parentesco al de la foto. Jasper también estaba allí, sosteniéndola de la cintura, y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa. Carlisle y Esme tenían sus cabezas apoyadas al costado del otro, sonriendo ampliamente. Un hombre grande y robusto, de cabello oscuro y hoyuelos también estaba allí, y sostenía cómicamente la pierna izquierda de una chica alta y hermosa, de cabello rubio y ondulado que llegaba hasta el comienzo de la cintura. La chica parecía estar a punto de caerse, pero reía como hasta más no poder junto con el chico, quien había apoyado su mano en la espalda de la chica para que no cayese. Atrás de ellos, había un chico que parecía estar poniéndose de puntillas, y sonreía de una manera hermosa y encantadora, pero, a la vez, colocaba sus dos manos sobre la cabeza de la rubia y del chico robusto sin tocarlas, haciendo la forma de dos cuernos sobre cada cabeza. Al lado de ellos había una pareja de mayores, la mujer de cabello rojizo y el hombre con un bigote extraño, quienes se abrazaban cálidamente. Y de última, en la parte derecha de la foto en la esquina, estaba yo, y se me fue fácil conocerme a mí misma, no había cambiado demasiado. Edward sonreía, era casi imposible no reconocerlo. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una hermosa sonrisa amplia y entre dientes, se veía joven y radiante. Yo yacía sobre su espalda, mientras él me tomaba por debajo de las rodillas, cerca de los muslos para sostenerme, y no parecía tener demasiado esfuerzo en mantenerme cargada. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros, y mis brazos rodeaban su cuello. Todos parecíamos tan felices y alegres, que se me hizo un hueco en el estomago el pensar que yo no recordaba esos tiempos tan felices. Me sentía inmensamente triste, y con unas enormes ganas de llorar.

De pronto, empecé a sentirme familiarizada con esa foto. Sentí que conocía ese ambiente, al igual que las personas de la foto. Cerré los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y tratando en lo posible en recordar algo. Al abrirlos de nuevo, y observar el rostro de Edward. Una frase surgió en mi mente.

_Mis estrellas._

—Esa foto es preciosa. Fue tomada hace como seis o siete años, cuando fuimos a pasar año nuevo junto con la familia Denali — me explicó Alice, haciendo que me sobresaltara en mi puesto, y me desconcentrara de mi objetivo. Perdí el hilo de lo que estaba pensando, y salí de mi trance — Carlisle y Esme, ya los has visto, Jasper y yo, no he crecido mucho desde eso, ¿A qué si? — soltó una risita — Esos de allá son Emmett y Rosalie, y el bufón que está a su espalda poniéndole los cachos es Clay. Los dos de allá son Carmen y Eleazar Denali.

Al ver la foto nuevamente, sentí que alguien faltaba. Fue un mero acto de intuición, el cual no pude evitar consultar.

—¿Quién tomaba la foto?

—Tanya Denali, la hija de Carmen y Eleazar. No deseó aparecer en la foto, así que ella la tomó.

Suspire, y me gire para observar a los expectantes que yacían a mi espalda. Antes de seguir observando y perdiendo más tiempo con fotos, deseaba enormemente saber más acerca de mi pasado. Me di la vuelta y clave mi mirada sobre la de Carlisle.

—Quiero que me digan todo. Quiero que me expliquen quien soy yo.

* * *

**Hummm... ¿Suspenso? ¿Jeje? ¿Me regalan 30 Reviews, para recompensar lo LARGO y agotador que me fue en este cap?  
****¿Les ha gustado el cap? Ahora voy con las... "INCOGNITAS DE LA HISTORIA"** **Wuuu! **

**¿Que ha pasado a parte del accidente de Bella que los altero a todos? ¿Que es lo exclusivo entre Eddie y Bells? ¿Se recuperará Bella? ¿Quien es Charlotte? ¿Quien es Riley? ¿Como reaccionara Bella cuando le expliquen lo que paso? ¿Podra ella recordar algo?**

**Estare al pendiente de sus hipotesis, y vere si alguna llega a ser acertada!****  
Ya que no voy a tener como enviarles el adeltanto, aqui se los dejo para todos (¿Ven que no soy tan mala?) :D**

**...**

**Me tuve que concentrar muchísimo para digerir toda la información que estaba recibiendo amontonada. Y cuando la asimile por completo, de pronto comencé a llorar. Que injusta era la vida, que ahora no recordaba nada de lo aparentemente feliz que había sido en el pasado. Esme me abrazo, y yo lloré sobre su hombro, sintiéndome desgraciada y desdichada por no recordar a esta mujer tan cálida y maternal, por haber olvidado a un hombre tan amable y paciente como Carlisle, por haber olvidado a mis padres difuntos, y que, el solo pensamiento de ellos provocaba un enorme agujero en mi pecho. Por olvidar mi pasado, mi familia, y desgraciadamente… Por haber olvidado a Edward. **

**—Edward… — susurré, alejando mi cuerpo del de Esme y solamente sosteniendo su mano. Me seque las lagrimas con la manga de la camiseta beige que Alice me había comprado y lo mire —¿Quién eres tú para mi, especialmente? Cuándo dijiste que nos habíamos mudado a Forks luego de salir de la universidad, ¿Te referías a todos, o solo a nosotros?**

**_Oh Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando._**

**—Ah… nosotros dos… ah…**

**Edward calló, pareciera que ya no tuviese fuerzas para seguir hablando. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero sin decir nada en absoluto. Alice respondió por él.**

**—Bella — murmuró, mirándome con precaución — Edward es tu esposo.**

**Abrí los ojos de la impresión, y mi corazón se paralizó. ¿Esposo había dicho? ¿Edward y yo estábamos casados? **

**Mi mirada viajo rápidamente a su rostro, que estaba apagado e inexpresivo, y luego observe su mano izquierda, donde yacía un anillo de oro en forma de aro rodeando su dedo anular. Luego, pose mis ojos sobre mi mano. Y en ese instante me di cuenta de un detalle del que yo no me había percatado antes… Yo también tenía mi alianza. Allí permanecía, brillante y sujeta, completamente a mi medida. Acaricie el anillo con mi otra mano, con un suave roce y lo deslice de mi dedo para ver lo que decía adentro.**

**_B&E. 10/7/07. _**

**Al lado de nuestras iniciales y de nuestra fecha de boda, había una inscripción...**

**...**

**Mañana ire a ver Eclipse! les avisare como me fue ;)  
Victoria Masen Cullen.**

**PD: Hasta en los adelantos las dejo muertas del suspenso jajaja **


	26. ¿Quien soy yo?

**Todos los bla bla bla stephenie meyer blabla mi autoria la historia bla bla. Creo que ya se lo saben, ¿No? **

**Ok, aqui vuelvo con una nueva entrega de mi pequeña y humilde historia medio dramatica. (¿Medio, si claro?)  
Les contare de mi salida al cine: Fue genial, Eclipse es lo maximo, Charlie es lo maximo, adoro a Jake, amo a Edward (Aunque yo tambien piense que te pasas de anticuado, aun te quiero xD) Buen discurso, Jessica! Sorry Bree :(, maldita Victoria, Riley is Hot xD, Emmett is more hot xDxD, Jasper... ¿Me llevas en tu caballo?**** Edward (Robert) Me mato, es hermoso. Y jacob, osea, Taylorcito, esta tan bueno que podria serle infiel a mi futuro marido sin problemas jajajaj xD.  
**Aunque digo que le falto un poco mas de accion, creo que esta bastante buena. La escena de la carpa, el compromiso, la pelea de Ed y Vic, y el beso de Jake y Bells fue lo mejor de la pelicula...

Bueno! Me dejo de pavadas, aqui las dejo con el siguiente capitulo de la historia, donde muchas dudas seran aclaradas, pero aun asi no todas (Para mantener el suspense, se vale?)

* * *

**¿Quien soy yo?**

—_Quiero que me digan todo. Quiero que me expliquen quien soy yo._

…_.._

Nos sentamos en la estancia principal, donde estaban aquellos cómodos muebles blancos que tanto me habían gustado. No tenía idea del porque, pero me encantaban, y no reprimí el deseo de acariciar la aterciopelada superficie con las yemas de mis dedos.

—De acuerdo, ¿Por dónde comenzamos? — susurró Carlisle, mas para sí mismo que para todos. Esme se había sentado a mi lado, y acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con ternura. Me sentí completamente odiosa por hacer que esa mujer se sintiera tan mal con mi situación — hummm… creo que… desde el principio, cuando llegaste por primera vez — tomó aire, y luego exhalo con profundidad — Tu nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, veinticinco años, doctora, y especializada en traumatología. Eres la hija de Charlie Swan, y Renee Dwyer, ambos, tus padres biológicos.

—¿Y donde están? — pregunté, sintiendo como la emoción me embargaba. ¡Tenía que conocerlos!

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Bella. Tus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tú tenías alrededor de dieciocho años. En el testamento de tu padre, apunto que tu custodia estaba a mi nombre, y yo acepte gustoso de obtenerla. Tus abuelos dieron la autorización, y te trajimos hasta Forks, donde viviste con nosotros un poco más de un año, hasta que entraste a la universidad junto al resto de los chicos. Esme y yo, legalmente somos tus padres. Alice, Jasper, Edward. Rosalie y Emmett no presentes, son tus hermanos, y mis hijos adoptivos.

La primera parte de la información me dejo fuera de base. ¿Mis padres estaban muertos?

Una punzada se intensifico en el medio de mi pecho. Ese nombre… Renee. De inmediato no pude sacármelo de la cabeza. Y de pronto, una imagen surgió dentro de mi mente. Fue un flash rápido, fugaz, que me dejo insatisfecha y con ganas de más. Pero rebobine aquella imagen de nuevo, obteniendo así, la forma de una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, de cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos verdes y sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Algo en mi cabeza me identifico el nombre de esa mujer. Esa mujer, era mi madre, Renee Dwyer.

Otra imagen invadió mi mente. Pareció ser una habitación pequeña, de paredes claras y cama pequeña. En los fugaces flashes que vinieron a mi mente sin control y en un corto tiempo, pude distinguir una puerta blanca con calcomanías azules. La puerta se abre, entra Renee. Al lado de ella un hombre alto y moreno, con una chaqueta verde y una sonrisa pequeña. Estoy afuera, en un… patio. Charlie me saluda, ambos chocamos nuestras manos. Un árbol de navidad, Renee lo decora con luces de colores mientras yo la ayudo con las bambalinas. Un atardecer, Renee y yo estamos en una azotea observando el Crepúsculo. Un marco, en el cuadro estamos Renee, Charlie y yo, abrazados. Una tarde lluviosa, Renee está bailando y saltando de un lado a otro…

Y con solo eso, mi cabeza comenzó a doler.

Gemí suave, respire hondo y trate de no esforzar mi mente de nuevo.

—¿Te sientes bien? — dijo Esme.

—Sí, estoy bien. Continúa por favor, Carlisle — susurré, aun abrumada por la intensidad de los recuerdos. Pero no desee comentarle nada a Carlisle para no interrumpir lo que seguía a continuación. Ya bastante desesperada estaba por saber todo acerca de mí para tener otra excusa para posponerlo.

—Hum. Creo que eso es prácticamente lo básico con respecto a donde perteneces en nuestra familia….

—¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente? — pregunté de repente, interrumpiéndolo. De reojo observe como Edward se encogía en su puesto al igual que Alice.

—Caminabas por la Push, la pequeña reservación que no queda muy lejos de aquí. Y según creemos nosotros, tropezaste y caíste por una especie de barranco. Eso te llevó hasta el final de un acantilado, donde, terminaste de caer y te golpeaste la cabeza en la caída, además de unos rasguños y una fractura en las costillas. Gracias al cielo, el agua suavizo tu caída, pero posiblemente la marea habrá provocado que te golpearas con una piedra. Te llevaron al hospital cuando un habitante de la Push se encontraba vagando por las playas junto a su novia, y ambos llamaron a una ambulancia para que te recogieran.

—¿Y cómo caí en un estado de coma, y porque no puedo recordar nada?

Carlisle me miro pensativo, antes de inhalar profundamente y responder.

—El golpe fue suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que tu cerebro se debilitara, y eso ocasiono el estado del coma. Es bastante común en estos casos, si el golpe es tan fuerte o haya dado en un punto exacto del cerebro. Hum, y acerca de tu memoria. Eso es un tema algo complicado. Veras, Bella, el cerebro funciona de una manera que hasta ahora no hemos llegado a comprender del todo. La mayoría de las veces son solo suposiciones, pero hasta ahora no se podría definir con exactitud como absorbe la memoria, como la retiene, como es exactamente como la forma en que el cerebro se desarrolla y amplia conocimientos. Eso es algo bastante difícil. Y… Bueno, en tu caso, el cerebro fue afectada por dos zonas: El lóbulo frontal, que está en tu frente, y el cual, se encarga más que todo con el razonamiento, el habla, concentración, y el movimiento del cuerpo. Allí la contusión no fue a mayor, no fue grave, y eso es un alivio. Ahora, el problema está en el golpe que recibiste en el lóbulo temporal, que está relacionado con el reconocimiento de los sonidos, y la memoria, más que todo. Gracias al golpe que tuviste allí, sufres de una pérdida de memoria, o en otras palabras, amnesia. Posiblemente se trate de una amnesia temporal producida por el golpe, y esto pasa muy a menudo. La diferencia consiste en la zona en que haya sido afectada cada persona, y que tan audaz o fuerte pueda ser la mente de cada quien. Hay casos en que la persona se despierta e inmediatamente reconoce todo y a todos, y su memoria está intacta. A veces sufren de un estrés pos-traumático; que es cuando la persona olvida lo sucedido justamente antes del accidente. A veces pierden la memoria de largo plazo, y pueden llegar a olvidarlo todo por completo y permanentemente. Y, está el caso de la amnesia temporal, en la cual, la persona estará recibiendo constantes estímulos en su memoria, y provocara que la mente se habrá y de paso a los recuerdos. No sé decirte cuál es tu caso con máxima exactitud, ya que los resultados varían. Pero posiblemente se trate de una Amnesia Retrograda, que es, la incapacidad de poder recuperar información almacenada, y si es causada por un trauma en tu cerebro, posiblemente la recuperaras con el tiempo.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo llevará eso? — pregunté, sin poder evitar sentirme aliviada. El había dicho que hay personas que pierden la anterior memoria para siempre, pero hay otras que la recuperan con el paso del tiempo. Yo acababa de llegar a la mansión y con la sola mención de ciertos nombres, ya estaba comenzando a sentir que recuperaba algo, lo que sea. Eso tenía que ser una buena noticia, ¿No?

Decidí no darle más vueltas al tema.

—Eso es algo que no puedo decirte, Bella. Los resultados varían. Tendrás que estar expuesta a todo lo relacionado con tu pasado para ver si ocurren avances con tu memoria.

—¿Y qué hacía yo en la Push? ¿Qué paso antes de eso?— pregunté, curiosa por saber que me había llevado a estar rondando sola. Todos miraron a Edward, quien al parecer, era el más indicado para explicarme él porque de mis actos, y un poquitico de mi pasado.

—Recién nos acabábamos de mudar a Forks cuando ocurrió el accidente — comenzó a explicarme, con voz neutra pero contenida — Yo estaba algo atareado con el papeleo en el hospital, donde ya estaba comenzando a trabajar. Recién nos habíamos graduado de la Universidad y, cosa extraña por tu parte, te sentiste con la necesidad de regresar a Forks. Me dijiste que sentías la necesidad de estar aquí de nuevo, que sería un buen comienzo porque no habían demasiados especialistas y hacían falta, y tu ya te sentías algo acostumbrada al clima. Yo no me opuse, porque yo no me sentía especialmente atraído por ninguna parte del país, así que acepte tu propuesta — en ningún momento durante su discurso, aparto sus ojos de los míos, y yo me sentí cautiva ante su atrayente mirada. Sus ojos eran de un color especial, un verde brillante y llamativo, profundos y magnéticos. Yo tampoco pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos — Estaba trabajando en el hospital, y recibí una llamada tuya donde me informabas que pasarías a visitar a Billy, el mejor amigo de tu padre, Charlie. Quedamos en encontrarnos para ir a un restaurante en Seattle para cenar, y dar un paseo por el centro comercial. También, para visitar a Carlisle y a Esme, quienes estaban en un apartamento de emergencia en Seattle mientras se mudaban a una casa que habían comprado ahí mismo. Cuando no contestaste el teléfono me comencé a preocupar, y luego recibí una llamada del hospital donde me avisaban que estabas internada en el hospital, porque allá todo el mundo te conocía. Luego de que te trajeran, y que Carlisle y yo viajáramos hasta aquí para encargarnos de tu situación… tú… ah…. tú — hizo una pausa, y muy discretamente le echo una mirada fugaz a Alice y Jasper, quienes lo miraban ceñudos. Jasper negó corta y disimuladamente con la cabeza, y luego me miró, antes de apartar la mirada al darse cuenta de que los había pillado en algo raro — caíste en un estado de coma que duro alrededor de un año — concluyó, mirándome de nuevo.

No pregunté nada, aunque sabía perfectamente que algo me estaban ocultando. Algo importante.

A pesar de eso, me tuve que concentrar muchísimo para digerir toda la información que estaba recibiendo amontonada. Y cuando la asimile por completo, de pronto comencé a llorar. Que injusta era la vida, que ahora no recordaba nada de lo aparentemente feliz que había sido en el pasado. Esme me abrazo, y yo lloré sobre su hombro, sintiéndome desgraciada y desdichada por no recordar a esta mujer tan cálida y maternal, por haber olvidado a un hombre tan amable y paciente como Carlisle, por haber olvidado a mis padres difuntos, y que, el solo pensamiento de ellos provocaba un enorme agujero en mi pecho. Por olvidar mi pasado, mi familia, y desgraciadamente… Por haber olvidado a Edward. Me sentía miserable por provocar sufrimiento por su parte, ya que aquella expresión torturada suya hacia que me helara hasta el último de mis huesos, y me hacía sentir mal provocar dolor a un hombre con quien, había compartido varias cosas. _Sentía,_ que habíamos compartido demasiadas cosas. De repente, y sin previo aviso, _sentía_ su dolor como si fuera mío. Y una pregunta, la pregunta bastante importante se me ocurrió soltar.

—Edward… — susurré, alejando mi cuerpo del de Esme y solamente sosteniendo su mano. Me seque las lagrimas con la manga de la camiseta beige que Alice me había comprado y lo mire —¿Quién eres tú para mi, especialmente? Cuándo dijiste que nos habíamos mudado a Forks luego de salir de la universidad, ¿Te referías a todos, o solo a nosotros?

_Oh Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

—Ah… nosotros dos… ah…

Edward calló, pareciera que ya no tuviese fuerzas para seguir hablando. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero sin decir nada en absoluto. Alice respondió por él.

—Bella — murmuró, mirándome con precaución — Edward es tu esposo.

Abrí los ojos de la impresión, y mi corazón se paralizó. ¿Esposo había dicho? ¿Edward y yo estábamos casados?

Mi mirada viajo rápidamente a su rostro, que estaba apagado e inexpresivo, y luego observe su mano izquierda, donde yacía un anillo de oro en forma de aro rodeando su dedo anular. Luego, pose mis ojos sobre mi mano. Y en ese instante me di cuenta de un detalle del que yo no me había percatado antes… Yo también tenía mi alianza. Allí permanecía, brillante y sujeta, completamente a mi medida. Acaricie el anillo con mi otra mano, con un suave roce y lo deslice de mi dedo para ver lo que decía adentro.

_B&E. 10/7/07. _

Al lado de nuestras iniciales y de nuestra fecha de boda, había una inscripción.

"_Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir"_

Mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, y las lágrimas comenzaron a abordar mis mejillas sin control. Alce la mirada, para toparme con los ojos tristes y hundidos de Edward.

¡Oh, pero cuánto dolor habrá sufrido durante tanto tiempo, y aun sufre! Edward no era un amigo, ni mi hermano, ni un novio como había asumido yo. Era mi esposo, yo era su esposa. Ambos tuvimos que habernos amado demasiado, haber compartido tantos momentos juntos como yo sospechaba y… y yo ahora lo había olvidado.

—Lo siento — susurré muy bajito, bajando la mirada.

El insoportable momento de tensión y de silencio fue interrumpido por un toqueteo en la puerta que nos sobresalto a todos. La persona que golpeaba la puerta lo hacía con mucha fuerza, y con mucho entusiasmo al parecer.

—Voy yo — anunció Alice levantándose de su asiento de un salto y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal. Abrió la puerta, y de repente ya no estaba tocando el suelo.

—¡Oh, Emmett, bájame!

—¿Emmett? — dijeron todos los presentes en coro sincronizado, completamente confundidos.

Un hombre alto y musculoso, se adentro a la casa tomado de la mano con una despampanante rubia, que se llamaba Rosalie, según me había dicho Alice. Rosalie se soltó del grandote para correr a los brazos de Alice.

—¡Ali!

—¡Rose! Los he extrañado, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en venir?

—Fue culpa de Emmett. El muy bestia fue arrestado por dos policías por no querer entregar su contenedor de licor de metal, y creyeron que era un criminal serial armado. Perdimos el vuelo y tuvimos que esperar al siguiente día — respondió, rodando los ojos.

—¡Pero cariño! Lo que ellos hicieron fue un abuso policial. Y no tenían derecho a quitarme a Randy— replicó Emmett entre risas, acercándose a nosotros con grandes zancadas. Me sentí confundida, pero supuse que _Randy_ sería el nombre de aquel contenedor de licor — ¡Familia, eh vuelto!

—¿Qué haces aquí Emmett? — preguntó Jasper, con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, pero como me quieren — dijo con dramatismo, alzando los brazos al aire. Paso la mirada por la estancia hasta que sus ojos me localizaron. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se entreabrió, y pude ver como contuvo su respiración. Parpadeo un par de veces, sin creer lo que veía, antes de que una enorme sonrisa se plantara en su rostro, dando a mostrar sus dos hoyuelos. Con esa sonrisa, se parecía muchísimo que hace siete años, en aquella foto en la nieve.

—¡Bella! — gritó, y de pronto yo ya no estaba sentada tranquilamente en mi asiento, y en cambio de eso, me encontraba en sus brazos, que me estaban empezando a apretujar de un modo que me corto la respiración. Empezó a mecerme de un lado a otro — ¡Oh, Bella, estas viva!

—Yo…. Yo…. — trate de decir, pero no podía hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me extrañaste? Yo también, Bells. No tienes una idea… — dijo él, mientras continuaba con su mecedera.

—¡NO PUEDE RESPIRAR, EMMETT! — gritaron todos, haciendo que él me bajara bruscamente al suelo.

—Oh, lo siento — dijo, acariciando mis brazos con dulzura — Es que… no… puedo creerlo…

—¿Bella? — casi jadeo Rosalie, que estaba en casi toda la entrada y sus manos cubrían su boca. Sus ojos desmesurados —¡Oh, Bella! — y con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo. No pude resistirme a devolverle el abrazo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si me hacía sentir bien? Ellos eran mis amigos, mis hermanos adoptivos, y ahora estaban llorando porque yo había despertado. En el fondo sabia, que no podía rechazarlos. No porque no los recordara, sino porque no _quería _rechazarlos. Yo _quería_ sentir cuanto me querían de verdad. Cuando se separo de mi, su mirada aun era incrédula — Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…?

—Hija, siéntate. Hay muchas cosas que debemos conversar — murmuro Esme, acercándose para abrazarla.

…..

—¡¿QUE? — gritaron Rosalie, y Emmett a coro, cuando Carlisle les explico detalladamente cómo era la situación, como era mi estado, y como teníamos que proceder a eso. Carlisle asintió.

—Es cierto. Bella tiene amnesia, y no puede recordarlos ni a ustedes ni a ninguno de nosotros — finalizó Carlisle. Emmett se giro hacia mí, con una mirada precavida y avergonzada.

—Supongo que te habré asustado un poco, ¿Verdad? — negué con la cabeza.

—En absoluto. Simplemente me sentí… Hum, sorprendida.

—Vale. Aun así, lo siento. Supongo que aun no eh podido dejar mis impulsos adolescentes.

—No hay porque disculparse — volví a negar con la cabeza —Incluso sentí que ya había pasado por esto_,_ ¿Me habías abrazado así anteriormente? — cuestioné, curiosa por la respuesta, inquieta por saber si de verdad estaba empezando a recuperar algo de familiaridad.

—Todo el tiempo — exclamó, sonriendo como un niño — ¡Oh!, Bella recuerda mis abrazos cariñosos — me abrazo de nuevo, con mas ternura, al parecer bastante feliz de tenerme de vuelta. Esta vez sí le devolví el abrazo.

—Oh, Bella — murmuró Rosalie, quien todavía no se había recuperado de la noticia — Supongo que tendremos que comenzar de cero — dijo con voz triste.

—¿Por qué vinieron? — preguntó Edward, con mera curiosidad. Yo no me había atrevido a verlo a la cara desde que me entere que estábamos casados.

—Hum, tratare de omitir el pensamiento ofendido — Rosalie le dio un golpecito en el hombro, pero solo logro arrancar una pequeñísima sonrisa del rostro de Edward — Alice nos llamo hace como dos días, que teníamos que venir de emergencia para Forks, y no quiso explicarnos la razón. Dijo que no les dijéramos a ninguno que veníamos, y que sería una sorpresa — se giró hacia mí — Pero resulto que los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros, Bella. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te hemos extrañado.

—Supongo — fue mi respuesta de premio Novel.

—¿Por qué no nos avisaron que Bells había despertado? — reclamó Emmett, algo ofendido mediante la frase.

—¡Porque ustedes estaban de fiesta! En…. ¿Un hotel 5 estrellas, no? Si. No quisimos avisarles ni preocuparles hasta que nos llamaran y nos dijeras que ya había terminado con su juerga — respondió Alice.

Emmett giró la cabeza, aun molesto, y Rosalie le tomo de la mano diciendo a su oído "Cálmate. Ya todo está bien, y eso es lo que importa"

—¿Y, que haremos ahora? ¿Cómo le haremos para que Bella recupere la memoria? — preguntó Emmett.

—¿Qué tal si comenzamos por presentarnos uno por uno? Decimos nuestros nombres, y damos un pequeño resumen de nosotros y de nuestra vida — propuso Jasper.

—Me parece una idea excelente — lo apoyo Alice — Yo comienzo — dijo sin permitir voto a los demás. Se acomodo en el sillón y cruzo una pierna encima de la otra — Mi nombre es Mary Alice Masen Cullen, o, Mary Alice Cullen, o, Mary Alice…

—Ya entendimos, Alice — dijeron todos, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos. No contuve una pequeña risita

—Pero puedes decirme Alice — terminó, mirándome cómicamente — Soy la mas enana de la familia Cullen, claro está. Tengo 25 años, cumplo 26 en Junio junto a Edward. Soy una adicta compulsiva por las compras, y me la he pasado toda mi vida dominando el estilo y la moda con la que todos ustedes, aquí presentes, deberían vestirse, incluyéndote a ti Bella — me miro, y me guiño un ojo — trabajo como decoradora de hogares, al igual que Esme. También diseño grafico, y soy parte de una línea de modas llamada _Diamont. _Soy la novia de Jasper, y estamos en planes de matrimonio, aunque la fecha no está fijada. Soy la mejor amiga de mi querida Bella, y la pesadilla andante de su aburrido esposo. Mi color favorito es el verde, adoro los paseos por la playa, comer fresas con crema, escuchar música Pop y ordenar cosas por catálogos. Y por supuesto, salir de compras. Cosa de la que tú no te salvaras pronto, Bella — me advirtió con una sonrisa— En un futuro espero poder vivir en una PH en Los Ángeles y tener trillizos, aunque tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Jasper — le lanzo un beso.

Algo en mi interior me dijo que yo ya sabía que Alice era una loca psicópata de las compras, y no me sorprendí ni sentí como una nueva información que estudiara diseño grafico, ¿Por qué será? Hum… tal vez se haya tratado de la intuición.

—Soy Jasper Hale. 26 los cumplí este mes — se escucho un coro de "feliz cumpleaños" que provoco que Jasper rodara los ojos — Soy psicólogo, y vivo junto a Alice en una casa en California, pero algo me dice que tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo — se dirigió a Alice, y esta solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa — novio de la muy mencionada Alice, y pendiente de tomarla desprevenida para ofrecerle una petición extraordinaria — Alice aplaudió, y Jasper sonrió — Soy el psicólogo de la familia y el consejero de todos. Me describo como una persona tranquila y apacible, carismática y trabajador. Mi pasatiempo favorito es pasar tiempo con Alice, leer sobre cualquier tema relacionado con las guerras, y hacer apuestas con el mastodonte de Emmett, en las que, yo gano la mayoría de las veces — Emmett resoplo, y mascullo un "nos veremos a la salida" — acostumbro a ser el único reacio, aparte de Bella, en controlar un poco la situación cuando nos pasamos de copas. Y, por cierto, posiblemente yo me encargare de tus futuras sesiones terapéuticas Bella, ¡Bravo, es gratis! — me guiño un ojo, y no pude evitar reírme.

—Por favor, ustedes son un par de aburridos, sigo yo — dijo Emmett, recostándose cómodamente en su sillón — Soy Emmett, solamente Emmett, porque es un nombre demasiado genial para incluirle otro — todos rodaron los ojos, y se escucho un coro de "si claro", "¡como no!" — Emmett Cullen, 26 años y cumplo mis dulces 27 a comienzos de Junio. Como verán, nuestros padres biológicos, Elizabeth y Edward Masen, porque si, Edward es el favorito de ojos bonitos y por eso le pusieron Edward, cuadraron para que todos naciéramos en Junio, genial, ¿Verdad? — todos reímos, excepto Edward — Trabajo como entrenador en las ligas menores de Beisbol, que es como mi pasatiempo, y estoy además, graduado de Harvard como abogado. Conduzco un Toyota Rav4… cariño, es más divertido que tu auto — dijo dirigiéndose a mí, guiñándome un ojo — Adoro hacer apuesta con Jasper, competir en carreras de _Karting,_ viajar con Rose a las exóticas islas del Caribe para reforzar nuestro amor, como unos recién casados — todos hicieron un coro de "hayyy" — mi bebida alcohólica favorita son las margaritas y el tequila, cosa que a ti Bella, no te cae bien para nada. Soy tu hermano favorito y has apodado a tu peluche con mi nombre.

—¿Tengo un auto? — pregunté, llena de curiosidad por saber que auto conducía, y si era alguno de los que estaban en la cochera.

—Oh, sí. Un volvo S60 de color perla rosa, como el de Alice. Te lo compró Edward hace como año y medio. Esa mierda es el auto más seguro del mundo, por eso Edward lo escogió para ti.

Edward me protege al extremo….Bueno. Hay que tomar en cuenta de que tiene razón. Y al parecer los anteriores actos que haya hecho para tratar de protegerme no hayan funcionado, porque de todos modos, llegué yo y como la señorita inteligencia, me caí por un maldito acantilado y me di un _pequeño_ golpe en la cabeza. Aplausos para mí.

—Rosalie Hale, en un pasado, ahora, Rosalie Cullen. 26 años, me gradué de comunicación social. Hermana mayor de Jasper, y la hermana odiosa de la familia — soltó una risita — casada con mi amado Emmett, y considerada según la revista Cosmopolitan más hermosa que la mismísima Miss Universo — abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, y todos mascullaron "Por favor", "en tus sueños" — ¡Vale! Estoy jugando, es broma, ¡Cálmense! Tengo mejor gusto que Emmett con los autos, y aunque no lo creas, soy buena con los autos incluso más que Emmett. El no sabría reparar ni tu vieja Chevy — dijo hacia mí, y Emmett resopló, diciendo: "Ese cacharro, no sé como sigue vivo" — mi color favorito es el rojo pasión, ayudo a Alice algunas veces con los diseños para su ropa, y soy recreadora durante las vacaciones en el campamento de verano _Luz de Sol. ¡_Adoro a los niños! Emmett y yo estamos pensando en tener cuatro niños… pero eso nos tomara nuestro tiempo. Vivimos en una enorme casa con piscina en Florida, pero nos alojamos en estos instantes en el mismo hotel de Alice y Jasper por salir de los apuros. Hum, soy la única de la familia que tiene un oído tan potente como para escuchar a través de las paredes. Ya sabes Bella, jamás digas algo que no quieras que sepan en voz baja siquiera, ¡Porque lo escuchare!

Buen dato.

Todos miraron a Edward, quien era el próximo, y mi corazón se acelero. Era hora de conocer un poco de mi esposo.

El respiro hondo, antes de dirigirse hacia mí con aquellos ojos suyos tan…. Tan suyos. Volvió a enfocar toda su atención en mí.

—Supongo que hablaré por nosotros dos, para reforzar tu memoria — comentó, hablando conmigo — Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. 25 años, trabajo en el Hospital de Forks como Cardiólogo y Cirujano, y tengo una licenciatura como profesor de música, que es más que todo una carrera opcional. Anteriormente vivíamos en esta misma casa, cuando ninguno de nosotros estábamos en la Universidad. Pero al permanecer abandonada por más de tres años, ya que Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a vivir al apartamento en Seattle, decidimos que sería buena idea regresar y vivir aquí mismo de nuevo — con ese "nosotros", sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él y a mí — Hum, supongo que tengo como pasatiempo, tocar piano, leer, y escuchar música clásica. Conduzco un Ferrari 612, pero también tengo un Audi Coupe, que es algo viejo pero… le tengo cariño — se encogió de hombros, y esbozo una leve sonrisa — Odio que me digan Eddie, que es el apodo con el que Emmett me fastidia, pero en ti eso no me molesta una pizca — me sonrojé — Nos casamos antes de terminar la Universidad, como a los 22 años, y nos graduamos juntos exactamente hace año y medio. Planes que teníamos a futuro; una enorme casa en Phoenix, y… dos niños…. — su voz fue perdiendo intensidad, hasta convertirse en un murmullo suave. Para el final, pereciera que estuviese hablando mas consigo mismo que conmigo.

¡Oh, Dios! No podía sentirme más deprimida o culpable que ahora. ¡Habíamos creado una vida juntos! Casados, enamorados, con planes, metas… recuerdos…. Un futuro prometedor. Y ahora todo estaba arruinado. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que pasar de esta manera? Ahora ambos estábamos sufriendo. Claro que sí, yo estaba sufriendo también. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si prácticamente tenía la vida perfecta? ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si se me revolvían las entrañas con solo pensar que había olvidado tantas cosas? Mi vida, mis padres, mi familia, mi esposo…. ¡Niños! ¡Nosotros habíamos planeado tener niños!

—Creo que deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí — susurró Carlisle, tomándome de los hombros. Hasta que él no abrió la boca yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando sin control.

….

Me desperté a eso de las nueve de la noche, cuando visualicé el reloj a mi lado. Me removí al principio inquieta, sintiéndome desorientada del lugar en el que me encontraba. Estaba sobre una superficie suave, mullida, y cómoda. Al ajustar mi campo de visión note que estaba recostada sobre una enorme cama matrimonial, de sabanas color melón y blanco. Al mirar a los lados, me percaté de que estaba sola. En ese momento recordé lo que paso. Carlisle me había dado unas pastillas para que me relajara, y posiblemente habré caído rendida en el sofá de la sala. Quien sabe quien me habría traído hasta aquí.

Me levante, y me estiré, observando la habitación. Era enorme, dos mesitas de noche, un sofá, un baño propio. Al lado donde yo había estado recostada, había un marco, una foto. Encendí la lucecita de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita, y examine la foto. Éramos Edward y yo.

La foto no parecía ser demasiado vieja, e incluso parecía ser mas reciente. Edward pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura. Ambos sonreíamos, con una felicidad y una inocencia tan enorme que se me revolvió el estomago.

Y entonces escuché una melodía, suave… delicada, apacible. Era el sonido de las teclas de un piano.

Deje la foto en su lugar. Abrí la puerta de la habitación donde estaba y, sorprendiéndome a mí misma, supe por donde tenía que caminar exactamente para llegar a la estancia, que pasillo tomar, y me dije a mi misma que me encontraba en el segundo piso. Y tenía razón.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, sintiéndome atraída por esa música tan suave, tan dulce, con un toque exacto de melancolía, una mezcla… extraña. Un equilibrio perfecto en las notas, y en las escalas. Me sentí extraña… porque, sentí, que ya la había escuchado antes. Estaba _segura_ de que la había escuchado antes.

Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras, me tope con que la casa estaba casi a oscuras. Las luces estaban apagadas, y solamente podía verse la luz encendida de la cocina y la luz plateada de la luna. Frente a mí, Edward yacía dándome la espalda, y pude reconocerlo por sus cabellos desordenados y revueltos. Estaba sentado en una butaca, y parecía estar sumamente concentrado en sus notas, ya que era él el que estaba tocando esa familiar y exquisita melodía. No había notado aun que yo estaba parada justamente detrás de él.

_En la oscuridad, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna y una pequeña lámpara, se encontraba alguien sentado en un hermoso y elegante piano de cola color negro. Me acerque solo lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba. Pude reconocerlo por los cabellos cobrizos._

—_¿Edward? — dije casi en un susurro, pero la voz se me quebró un poco, todavía seguía alterada por la reciente pesadilla._

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome mareada de pronto. ¿Fue eso un Recuerdo?

Me detuve a observarlo por unos momentos, escuchando la música. Y cuando detuvo, suspiró y se giró, abriendo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Ese movimiento, aquella forma elegante que utilizo para girarse de la butaca… el reflejo de la luna sobre su figura… la oscuridad…. provoco de nuevo esa inmensa sensación de _Dejavu. _

_El me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para reconfortarme, y rodeo mi cintura con sus manos mientras me daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Yo lloraba en su regazo. Posicione mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le apreté de una manera que pudo dejarlo oprimido. El no dijo nada, estaba seguro de que no se necesitaban palabras ya que sabía perfectamente la causa de mi depresión. El ya había pasado por lo que yo estaba pasando ahora. Lo sabía, Charlie me lo había dicho._

_Luego de unos minutos, cuando logre controlarme de mi ataque, masculle:_

–_Perdona por esto…. Es que…. – no pude terminar, mi cuerpo no me lo permitió. Me aleje de él limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. _

–_No tienes nada que explicarme Bella, te entiendo, todo está bien, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de todos nosotros, no estás sola – Su voz era como una caricia._

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? — Edward me zarandeaba suavemente. Abrí los ojos, topándome con su rostro a centímetros del mío. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, dos piedras de esmeralda.

—Yo… estoy… — sacudí la cabeza, y toque mi frente con mi mano — Creo que… he… — observe a Edward, quien tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro — Siento que ya he vivido esto.. o, algo parecido. Creo que ha sido un recuerdo.

Edward amplio sus ojos, con una cara incrédula y escéptica. No sonreía, pero sus ojos expresaban la inmensa felicidad que le causaba esa noticia.

—¿Un recuerdo?

—Sí. Hum, tú estabas allí. Yo te llamé. Tú…. Estabas tocando, tocabas algo, no sé que era. Luego me abrazaste, y me explicabas que estaba todo bien, que tú estabas conmigo y… todos también…— Él frunció el ceño, y su rostro se veía concentrado, como si estuviese esforzándose en asimilar lo que había dicho con alguna cosa que haya ocurrido en el pasado. Yo seguía forzando mi mente a recordar aquel momento — tú me abrazabas, y yo lloraba en tu hombro…. Creo…. Creo que era algo relacionado con mis padres.

Tras unos segundos, en las que él permanecía absorto en su mente, Edward abrió los ojos como platos, como si ya hubiese recordado aquello. Luego, esbozo una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que me dejo tonta y embobada en mi lugar.

—Creo que sé que es lo que me estás diciendo — confesó, asintiendo con la cabeza — Si bien recuerdo, fue nuestra primera charla. Me extraña que puedas recordar eso, fue hace tantos años…

—¿Dónde están todos? — pregunté, extrañada de no ver a nadie más.

—Se han ido. Volverán mañana. Pero ninguno ha deseado quedarse aquí con nosotros… dicen… hum… que deberíamos pasar un tiempo a solas, para ver… si tu podías recordar algo. Y creo que ah funcionado — sonrió de lado, y yo no pude evitar ruborizarme ni por su comentario, ni por esa sonrisa.

—Esa habitación donde desperté, ¿Era la nuestra? — Asumí, por la fotografía — Pareciera que no la utilizases mucho.

Su rostro adopto una expresión seria.

—Sí. Es nuestra. Y se ve un poco vacía porque… — se detuvo, como si estuviese buscando las palabras exactas para explicarme, o también podría ser que ni siquiera supiera que decir con mi pregunta — no duermo allí, no desde hace meses. Se ve tan sola, tan vacía y me hace sentir tan solo dormir en una cama tan grande que... Duermo en mi antigua habitación. Pero te he llevado hasta allí porque la habitación es tuya, no mía exactamente. Ha sido tuya desde que llegaste aquí por primera vez.

Asentí con la cabeza, comprendiendo. Y volví a sentirme mal de nuevo.

—Edward… — murmuré —¡Oh! Como lo siento. Me siento tan, tan mala persona por haberlos olvidado a todos. Por hacer que hayan pasado el año más horrendo de sus vidas, y se hayan tomado tantas molestias. Por provocar que tú la hayas pasado mal todo este tiempo. ¡Por Dios, estamos casados y yo ni lo recuerdo!

—¡Calla! — Me silenció, mirándome con contrariedad — ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú no eres responsable de lo que pasó. Fue un accidente, nada más. Como todo lo que paso antes. Fue solo un accidente. Deja de echarte las culpas, o de sentirte de alguna manera responsable de lo sucedido. ¡Eres tan necia! Siempre haces lo mismo.

_Eres tan necia. _

Esa frase reboto en mi cabeza durante un buen rato. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

—¡Claro que es mi culpa! — continué — ¡Sé que soy torpe! Y no porque casi haya rodado por las escaleras cuando baje hace unos instantes, porque me cueste caminar con los altos tacones que Alice me regalo, ni porque Alice lo haya mencionado o porque me haya caído de un maldito acantilado como prueba. Sé que soy torpe. Y esa torpedad ah provocado todo esto.

Edward me abrazo, y yo rompí en llanto de nuevo. ¡Como odiaba tener que pasar por todo esto! ¡Como odiaba no poder recordar! ¡Como odiaba no saber nada de nadie! ¡Como odiaba que mis padres estuvieran muertos!

—Shhhh… — él me mecía de un lado a otro, y sentí que ya había pasado por esto. Ese _Dejavu_, de nuevo, me indico que no era la primera vez que Edward me consolaba — No te alteres, eso no te hace bien. Y no deberías sentirte mal por mi estado, o por como yo lo haya pasado. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estas — repliqué.

—Pues ahora lo estoy. Estas viva, y eso es todo lo que importa. No importa si no puedas recordarlo todo… lo que me importa es que estas aquí, despierta, el que pueda abrazarte de nuevo. Que puedas volver a reunirte con nosotros, conmigo. No te preocupes por mí, yo ya tengo mis planes.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. ¿Planes? ¿Edward estaría pensando tomar su camino, abandonarme porque yo no podía recordar nada? ¿Alejarse de toda esta locura? No lo culpaba. ¿Quién querría estar con una mujer, que no podía recordarte?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes planes? — masculle entre dientes.

—Quiero decir, que tendré que comenzar desde el principio — me explicó, separándose de mí, tomándome solamente de los brazos — Estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de nuevo.

Una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios.

* * *

**¡Alguien a parte de mi, habia extrañado a Emmett?  
¿Les gusto el Cap?  
Para este cap no hay adelanto T_T, porque no tengo inspiracion para el siguiente, aunque ya lo tengo medio comenzadito...  
Ok! Preguntas para hoy: ¿Que demonios paso, cual es el misterio? ¿Alguien puede pillar un secretito? ¿Como creen ustedes q fue el accidente de Bells? ¿Sera como Carlisle cree que es? ¿Alguien, aparte de mi, ama a Edward como yo lo hago?  
Otra cosa, aun faltan muchas cosas que aclarar, y les digo de una que se preparen, porque unas seran inesperadas, buenas, graciosas o malas. Tengan paciencia, todo a su tiempo.  
Espero sus respuestas! ¿Me regalan como minimo, 25 Reviews? ¡YA CASI llegaremos a 400! ¿Me ayudan? =D  
Victoria Masen Cullen**

**PD: Se acabo el mundial! Que tristee.. :( Aunque el juego de hoy (11-7-10) Fue intenso.. ¿A que si? **


	27. Mi Rostro Por Doquier

************************

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga "Crepúsculo". Yo solo me encargo de manejar sus personajes dentro de una historia que si es de mi completa autoría. NO acepto su copia NI adaptación sin mi debido permiso.**

* * *

**Mi rostro por doquier**

* * *

Alice fue la primera que regreso al día siguiente. Fue a eso de las ocho de la mañana, tiempo en el que yo aún permanecía oculta debajo de las sabanas de mi cama. La noche anterior, Edward me había ayudado a organizar mi habitación justamente como yo, según había dicho él, estaba acostumbrada a mantener, y colocó algunas de mis prendas dentro del enorme closet que estaba adentro. ¿Cómo puede ser un closet del tamaño de la misma habitación?

_Alice está loca_. Había sido la respuesta de Edward, mientras reía entre dientes.

Después de eso, se había acercado hasta mí a paso vacilante pero dispuesto, y, tomándome completamente fuera de guardia, plantó un beso sobre mi mejilla derecha, que adoptó un profundo color escarlata de inmediato. Tuve que sentarme y respirar repetidas veces cuando él se había ido cerrando la puerta, y aun sentía el calor de sus labios sobre mi piel.

Esa noche dormí con inquietud, y no paraba de soñar con mis padres. No sabía si se trataba de sueños, o de recuerdos con respecto a momentos vividos junto con ellos, pero había provocado que me despertara varias veces durante la noche. No fue hasta que tuve la horrenda pesadilla de un avión explotando en el aire frente a mis ojos que me desperté de golpe e inquieta, cubierta de sudor e hiperventilando. Fue tan real y tan tétrico, que me llevó mis minutos lograr quedarme dormida de nuevo.

—¡Es hora de levantarse, dormilona! — gritó ella, destapándome de mi cálido refugio — Son las ocho.

—¿Las ocho? — pregunté, estirándome sobre la cama para coger el pequeño reloj que yacía sobre mi mesita de noche, justo al lado de la foto que yo no quitaría de allí ni loca — ¿Por qué tan temprano, Alice? Creo que aun me siento cansada.

—Por favor, Bella, eso no es algo nuevo, tú duermes como una pereza — puso los ojos en blanco, y se dirigió a mi closet de a dos saltos — Por el amor de todo lo sagrado en la faz de la tierra, necesitas una remodelación de tu guardarropas. Esto esta tan pasado de moda, que podría servir para alimentar una fogata de los necesitados de Washington, porque ni locos se pondrían esto — decía, mientras en su rostro había una cara inmensa de desprecio hacia mi vestuario.

—Y, ¿A dónde vamos? — ¿Comenzarían hoy mismo las terapias de Jasper?

—Iremos de compras.

De acuerdo, creo que hubiera preferido las terapias.

—¿Serviría como una excusa convincente el decirte que acabo de despertar de un coma enormemente prolongado, y que no estoy en condiciones para recorrer los pasillos de un local concurrido? — pregunté, y Alice me miró como si estuviese completamente loca.

—Bella. Si jamás te has podido escapar de una de mis salidas de compras, dudo que esta vez consigas hacerlo. Demonios. Tendré que comenzar desde el principio con respecto a tu atuendo. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó acostumbrarte a vestirte como una modelo? — puso una cara de horror, con la que yo no pude contener una pequeña risa — Otra vez será con las clases de "cómo usar tacones, con Mary Alice Cullen"

—Payasa.

—Aun así, eso no te salvara. Dúchate y estate lista en veinte minutos, necesitas salir a la calle — se salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Tomé el neceser de baño, y me encerré dentro del baño de la habitación. Dentro de él, al lado de la ducha, yacían varios modelos de Champú. Uno era de mandarina, el otro kiwi, y por ultimo uno de fresas. Escogí el de fresas sin pensarlo demasiado.

Al salir de nuevo de la ducha, me picó el bichito de la curiosidad por contemplar mi cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había detrás de la puerta. No me había puesto a pensar en cómo era yo físicamente, y coloque la toalla a un lado, sobre un tubo de soporte al lado del lavabo, y me mire de arriba a abajo. No era tan fea, a decir verdad. Era delgada, bastante delgada, en realidad, pero esa delgadez se apreciaba bien por mi definida cintura, que gracias a Dios tenía. Mis piernas eran altas y esbeltas, con unas pronunciadas pantorrillas y tenia trasero, por lo menos. Mis senos no eran muy grandes, pero al menos resultaban entrar dentro del protocolo de chica bonita, ya que eran bastante decentes. Mi cabello era largo, ondulado, y me llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y no parecía rebasar el 1.65 de altura.

Me giré, colocándome en varias posiciones para observar cada detalle, y me sentí inmensamente satisfecha de saber que yo por lo menos era bonita. Aunque por supuesto, no era mucho comparado con la espectacular Rosalie, o la bien proporcionada Alice, a pesar de su tamaño. Aun así, me sentí realizada, y me pregunté como una persona como Edward —un Dios griego en persona— podría haberse interesado en una chica como yo, estando tan jóvenes. Había visto la foto, y a pesar de la edad, él parecía ser bastante apuesto aun en aquella época.

Volví a cubrirme con la toalla y salí del baño, colocándome la primera cosa que vi cuando entré a la "_habitación closet"._

—¿Alice? — pregunté, cuando ya había bajado las escaleras.

—Estoy aquí, Bella — dijo desde la cocina, y yo seguí la dirección de su voz — Sírvete. Preparé huevos, hot cakes, cereal… escoge lo que desees.

—Gracias, en verdad, estoy muerta de hambre — me senté sobre una silla y fui al ataque de toda la comida que había frente a mis ojos. Era deliciosa. Era demasiado celestial comparada con la desagradable comida del hospital que me vi obligada a ingerir — Y, ¿Los demás donde están?

—Carlisle y Esme están en su casa en Seattle, es muy hermosa, algún día te llevaremos…

—Pero, ¿Carlisle trabaja en algún hospital por allá? — la interrumpí.

—Trabajaba. Después de tu accidente, él decidió volver a trabajar en el hospital de Forks para permanecer siempre al tanto de tu situación. A veces se quedaba aquí en casa cuando el hospital lo mantenía tan ocupado, que se sentía cansada como para viajar. Pero siempre acostumbra a echarse el viajecito de regreso a Seattle todos los días.

—Oh.

—Emmett y Rosalie, al igual que Jasper y yo, estamos en el hotel allí mismo en Seattle.

—¿Y porque Jasper no vino contigo?

—Porque me desperté muy sigilosamente esta mañana.

—Ya, pero, ¿Por qué se alojan en un hotel, si tienen unas espectaculares casas en tan buenas zonas para vivir?

Alice resopló.

—Crees que ahora que has despertado al fin, ¿Nos iremos como si nada? Estás loca. Permaneceremos a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que recuerdes. Te queremos, Bella — me sentí bastante conmovida con su revelación.

—Y yo creo que estoy empezando a quererlos a ustedes también, Alice — confesé, y en su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa — Pero si ustedes lo desean, pueden venir para acá. Esta casa es inmensa, y repleta de habitaciones…

—¡No! Eso no. Te necesito con la mente fija en tú vivienda con Edward. Bella, no sé si te parecerá demasiado incomodo, pero lamentablemente para ti, hago caso omiso de eso. Quiero que recuperes la memoria para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, _todo,_ y no me avergüenzo de decírtelo. Si estar a solas con mi hermano es lo que necesitas para poder recuperarte, o poder _enamorarte _de nuevo, entonces haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

Me ruboricé y bajé la mirada. Luego de que Edward me dijera ayer que haría cuanto estuviera en sus manos hacer que me enamorara de él nuevamente, mi corazón no había parado de bombardear a velocidad en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en sus atrevidas palabras. De alguna manera, yo deseaba que lo intentara, quería que lo hiciera de veras. ¿Por qué no? Era mi esposo, y habíamos estado juntos por unos… ¿Ocho años? Además de que parecía ser una persona bastante amable, sensible, sencilla, y era tierno y comprensivo. Tomando en cuenta también, que era muy bien parecido. Se había preocupado por mi todo este tiempo, y no podía negar que incluso yo me sentía algo atraída hacia él.

—Hablando de él, ¿Sigue dormido? — intenté cambiar de tema, aun con la mirada gacha.

—Sí. Él acostumbra a levantarse temprano, pero antes de irme ayer, me costó mucho en convencerlo de que se tomara una pastilla antes de dormir, y no le digas esto, pero le mentí diciéndole que era de esas de _Relax & Sleep_, para relajarte el cuerpo y hacerte dormir bien. En realidad, eso hacen, pero le entregué una pastilla diferente, mucho más fuerte y parecida a la que te dimos a ti para que te durmieras. No me extraña que haya caído como una tabla la noche anterior — me guiño un ojo — Pero lo hice por su bien, no ah estado durmiendo bien la última semana — se encogió de hombros y volvió a dedicar su atención a la comida.

No pude evitar reprimir una pegunta que me había estado torturando desde hace tiempo.

—Alice… ¿Cómo la paso Edward durante… ya sabes? — dije, y ello dejo de masticar su comida por dos segundos. Tragó, y luego alzo la mirada.

—¿De verdad quieres que te diga?

—Sí. Él dice que no lo paso tan mal, pero no le creo.

—Tienes razón, no la pasó mal — se echo hacia atrás, para apoyas su espalda sobre el espaldar de la silla — la paso terrible. Pero no creo que a él le guste que te charle de eso…

—No tiene porque saberlo. Sera nuestro secreto — le interrumpí raídamente, y aun así pude ver como ella dudaba — Por favor, Alice. De verdad que deseo saberlo.

Alice suspiró, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Tras unos segundos de meditación pareció rendirse, y se aclaró la garganta con sutileza, mientras cruzaba una pierna.

—Bueno… casi le da un ataque cuando se entero de que estabas hospitalizada, y casi se muere cuando supo que habías caído en coma. Recuerdo que se volvió loco e histérico, tanto así, que Carlisle se vio obligado a sedarlo con una inyección para calmarlo. Cuando despertó yo estaba a su lado, y él comenzó a llorar en mi hombro…. — hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño, volviendo al pasado — Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles a su manera. Casi no dormía, ni comía demasiado, y estaba inmensamente desganado. Decidí viajar y venir aquí para hacerle compañía durante los primeros dos meses, pero luego de eso el trabajo comenzó a exigirme, y tuve que regresarme, aunque lo visitaba todos los fines de semana que podía, y Emmett, Rosalie o Jasper normalmente me acompañaban. Jacob Black también te visitaba de vez en cuando, es el hijo de Billy Black, y un gran amigo tuyo. Hum, Edward permaneció en el hospital más de la cuenta, e intento estar ocupado durante todos esos días en el hospital para estar siempre a tu lado o para estar al pendiente de algún progreso de tu parte, o, sencillamente deduje yo, necesitaba estar distraído para no volverse loco. Él te visitaba todos los días, y se sentaba a tu lado a hablarte o solamente para verte durante al menos una hora. Desde hace un año, siempre te ah ido a visitar, sin excusa — desvió la mirada hasta un punto fijo de la pared — No fue fácil. Aunque al cumplir los cinco meses, te seré honesta, Bella, todos comenzamos a perder la esperanza. Y Edward se volvió… hum, ¿Inexpresivo es la palabra? Toda mi vida me he estado metiendo con él por ser en algunas oportunidades algo serio o aburrido, pero créeme como deseé regresar al pasado para que él volviera a ser el mismo, Bella — una lagrima pequeña y silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla, y yo solo pude detectarla por la luz de la lámpara antes de que ella la retirara de su rostro con uno de sus dedos — Estaba tan preocupada que estaba a punto de ofrecerle antidepresivos o ayuda profesional, pero eso es algo que estaba seguro que jamás aceptaría. Y Edward no quiso recibir ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de Jasper. Jasper intento convencerlo de que fuera a su auxilio para que lo ayudara con la depresión o para desahogara, y era mucho más fácil porque él era su hermano, pero Edward contestaba cosas como: _¿Y de que servirá? ¿Hay alguna diferencia? ¿Con eso Bella volverá? No me importa_; o cosas así. Y nosotros no podíamos hacer demasiado, porque él ya es un hombre, y puede hacer lo que le plazca en la vida, si él deseaba dejarse derrumbar yo no podía hacer demasiado, así que, los últimos meses antes de tu despertar ya todos habíamos comenzado a superar la, hum… tragedia, y habíamos optado por seguir con nuestras vidas.

Durante todo el relato sentía que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas eran grandes, y caían por mi rostro inescrutable mientras Alice luchaba consigo misma por no sentirse de la misma manera que yo. Me dolía… a mi misma me dolía hacer sufrir a otros, y como los había hecho sufrir a ellos, como había hecho sufrir a Edward.

No pude evitar sentirme muy mal por él. Definitivamente lo que le habrá pasado no habrá querido deseárselo a nadie.

….

Alice me arrastró hasta la enorme ciudad de Olympia, ya que según ella, se encontraba demasiado fastidiada de ir de compras en Seattle, y deseaba enormemente un cambio. Me obligó a recorrer un centro comercial hasta debajo de cada mínima piedra de cada esquina del local, y mis pies ya comenzaban a sentirse agarrotados luego de la tercera vuelta. Me arrastró a tiendas caras y de prendas costosas, de aquellas que valían igual que la quincena de una persona, y que Alice se atrevía sin ningún pudor a donar luego de que se haya cansado de ella —no es que me molestase que fuera tan buena gente, sino que se cansaba, como mucho, a la segunda vez que se la ponía—.

Según una lista mental que calculé en unos pocos minutos, Alice gastó más de cinco mil dólares en zapatos, carteras, accesorios, pantalones, faldas, chaquetas, y camisetas holgadas a la moda que según ella, tenía que usar a toda costa. ¡Y todo era para mí!

—Alice, ¿No se supone que yo trabajo, y que tengo una tarjeta de crédito con dinero? ¿Por qué tienes que malgastar tu dinero en mí? Si quiera podrías dejarme…

—Chitón, que aquí la que te está brindando soy yo. Eh pasado demasiados meses soñando por volver a llevarte de compras de nuevo, y voy a cumplir mis ansias. Además, no he estado gastando demasiado, y eso que este es el primer round, aun falta una salida más — sonrió, y en su rostro se plasmó la viva imagen de la juventud y la inocencia, incluyendo un pequeñísimo hoyuelo en su mentón — ¡Oh, suena mi teléfono! — exclamó, y yo sin escuchar nada. No fue hasta cuatro segundos después que su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolso. La miré arqueando mis dos cejas.

—¿Eres psíquica, o algo relacionado?

—¿Yo? Que va, lo tengo programado a vibrar antes de sonar la melodía — soltó una carcajada y entrelazó su brazo de nuevo con el mío, al tiempo en que se impulsaba hacia adelante, llevándome a mí y a mis montones de bolsas junto a ella.

Al rato Rosalie la llamó, y pude escuchar más o menos la conversación de ellas dos por los gritos que emitía Rosalie.

_—¡¿Has llevado a Bella de compras, y no me habías dicho nada?_

—¡Pero si tú estabas durmiendo, de todos modos!

_—Aun así, me siento excluida, aunque seguramente no haya podido ir… aun así... ¡Alice! Eres una traidora._

—Lo siento, Rose. No te preocupes, esta ah sido solo la primera salida, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré a salir con ella dentro de tres semanas, y tú nos acompañaras, ¿Vale?

_—Más te vale. _

¿Tres semanas?

_—Oye, dile a Bella que lo siento por no visitarla hoy, pero se nos ah complicado la cosa un poco. Emmett anoche bebió un montón de Ron y Whisky junto a dos amigos que estaban de paso, dijo que necesitaba celebrar que Bella había despertado, ¡Y como celebró! De broma y se levanta. Mañana iremos sin falta, ¿de acuerdo?_

Me llevó hasta una peluquería, y Alice se acerco hasta uno de los peluqueros que tenía una bastante notoria pinta de homosexual. El hombre de unos treinta años se acercó hasta ella y le besó en la mejilla.

—¡Ali! Que sorpresa verte por aquí de nuevo, ¿Necesitas otro corte?

—¡Paolo! No, querido. No soy yo la que necesitara de tus manos milagrosas para el pelo — me tomó de la mano y me acercó hasta ella — Te presento a mi hermana Bella, Bella, él es Paolo, el mejor peluquero de todo Olympia — estreché mi mano con la del hombre.

—¡Oh, tan bella, cariño! Pero necesitas urgentemente un corte de cabello. ¡No te ofendas, ojo! No es que no me guste tu cabellera salvaje, es solo que necesitar retocar un modelo — soltó una risa graciosa y agitó la mano en mi dirección — Ven, te dejaré echa todo una princesa.

Y durante las siguientes horas Alice y Paolo se adentraron en una conversación la cual yo no entendía por su variedad de conceptos con respecto a cortes de cabello y uñas. Mientras en ese entonces, yo había pasado por una cámara de tortura que consistía en manicura, pedicura, depilación…. Lo tercero fue la cosa más dolorosa del mundo, pero Alice había dicho que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Me depilaron las cejas también para perfilarlas, y luego de que mis piernas adoloridas hayan pasado por la depilación, aplicaron una crema hidratante que me relajó durante unos minutos.

—Hum, ¿Quieres que le haga unas mechitas de color amarillo suave? Le quedarían divinos.

Alice me miró, pensando eso, y yo le supliqué con la mirada —desde mi puesto, con mi cabello mojado y desparramado, a punto de ser cortado—, que no accediera.

—No. Me gusta su color, da perfectamente con sus ojos. Hazle de corte algo sencillo, humm… ¿Grafilado con capas? Un escalonado sencillo, pero manteniendo lo largo de su pelo.

—¡Por supuesto! Ni muerto llegaría a rasurar esa belleza de cabello, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por un cabello así de largo?

Y listo, estaba hecho. Estaba perfecta, según Alice. Luego de despedirme de Paolo salí pitando de allí antes de que a Alice se le ocurriera alguna otra forma de acabar con mi integridad física y mental.

—¡Oye, tú, la chica del cabello bonito! — gritó Alice, alcanzando mi paso — ¿Piensas andar así de hermosa por ahí y sin ropa que lo defienda? Vamos a ponerte alguna cosa que te compré para que combines.

….

Cuando llegué a la casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y completamente exhausta, me dejé caer en el primer sofá que vi en mi camino. Alice dijo que Jasper la había llamado por un inconveniente que se presentó con la tarjeta de crédito que habían utilizado para pagar el hotel, y que necesitaba irse porque era de ella. Me dió un beso en la mejilla, me prometió que iríamos a salir a comer pronto y se metió dentro de su auto.

¿De verdad habíamos hecho todo eso en tan solo seis horas? Alice estaba definitivamente loca de remate.

Nota Mental: Buscar una mejor excusa para no ir de compras.

Luego de permanecer recostada unos instantes, me levanté y me puse a explorar la casa. Era tan grande, hermosa y elegante que me pregunté como fue que yo habría colaborado con eso. Tal vez tendría dones de decoración…

Subí las escaleras, más pendiente de saber cómo era el piso de arriba, que era el que no había revisado ya. Subí las escaleras a paso lento, agradecida de saber que había un tapiz que las cubría que no provocara el sonar de los tacones de mis zapatos en los escalones. Al llegar arriba, me di cuenta de que los pasillos eran muy grandes, y que era una sola línea recta que conducía a todos las habitaciones de ese piso. Caminé por ellos, revisando cada una de las habitaciones. Una estaba abandonada, como yo había supuesto, y era enorme y espaciosa, con una cama matrimonial, un televisor, y todos los materiales necesarios para habitarla. ¿Por qué tendrá Edward una habitación así? ¡Oh! Claro, porque Alice siempre venia de visita. Seguramente esta sería la habitación de Alice y Jasper cuando venían.

La siguiente estaba también abierta, y estaba igualmente conformada por cosas bonitas de gente que la usara de vez en cuando. Rosalie y Emmett también venían, así que supuse que esta habitación pertenecía a Rose y Emmett o a Alice y Jasper… Pero estaba claro que Edward y yo nos habíamos encargado de mantener habitaciones organizadas para la hora de la visita.

Otra habitación estaba igualmente repleta de cosas, pero más sencillas, menos extravagantes, pero eso sí, más elegantes a su manera. Supuse que sería de Esme y Carlisle cuando venían de visita.

Todas las habitaciones estaban casi impecables, algunas cosas cubiertas con mantas para que no les cayera el polvo de la habitación encerrada, y otras cosas al descubierto, pero estaban muy limpias. Tendría que preguntarle a Edward si el mismo se encargaba de la limpieza o contrataría a un asistente de servicio.

Llegué hasta una última habitación en el fondo, y al intentar girar la perilla, me pregunté porque estaría trancada con llave.

Le resté importancia y me dirigí a otra habitación, pero supe inmediatamente que era la de Edward, porque él me había señalado cual era. ¿Estaría dormido aun? Esas pastillas de Alice eran milagrosas.

Me fui hasta mi habitación para descansar, y me quité los zapatos en el camino hasta la enorme cama. Me acordé de que debería colocar los tacones en el closet ordenadamente, y me sentí obligada a levantarme de nuevo para colocarlos en su sitio. El closet estaba algo vacio, porque Alice se había encargado de deshacerse de toda la ropa vieja que yo tenía. Tendría también que ponerme a organizar toda la ropa que estaba descansando en las bolsas del piso inferior.

Al agacharme a colocar los zapatos en un enorme puesto para ellos, me percaté de una pequeña caja que yacía escondida en el fondo. Me estiré para alcanzarla, curiosa por saber de qué se trataba. Era grande, más o menos, y bastante pesada. La arrimé hasta mi posición, y soplé la tapa llena de un poco de polvo, que decía: _Fotografías._

Mi boca se a abrió en una pequeña "O", debido a la impresión del descubrimiento. ¡Aquí había miles y miles de recuerdos! Al abrir la tapa, había muchísimos álbumes de fotos, gruesos, pequeños, medianos, repletos de fotos hasta el fondo. ¡Esto era justamente lo que necesitaba!

Tomé el primer álbum de foto que había en la cima, que era de color verde pastel con la forma de una abejita en el medio. Al abrirlo, decía en la parte interior de la portada _¡En Las Vegas!_

¿De verdad que habíamos ido a las Vegas?

En la primera foto aparecían Emmett y Rosalie, compartiendo un apasionado beso frente a un casino de Las Vegas. Atrás de ellos podía ver la silueta de Alice y Jasper, así que supuse que los que estaríamos tomando la foto seriamos Edward o yo. Ninguno aparentaba ser tan joven, así que posiblemente la foto no tendría más de tres años.

El resto de las imágenes eran bastante extravagantes y exageradas, frente a locales públicos de Las Vegas y clubs nocturnos. Pasé las fotos, página por página, sintiendo como los recuerdos volvían a inundar mi mente mientras más me esforzaba por familiarizarme con las fotos. Eran pequeños flashes del ambiente en que nos encontrábamos, más que todo, la sensación de saber que habíamos hecho más o menos esa noche, y supe con el pasar de las imágenes que nosotros habíamos hecho esa noche —no solo por lo que mi mente me permitía escarbar, sino por las pequeñas leyendas que alguien había colocado detrás de cada fotografía, explicando la situación—. Nos fuimos a las Vegas a eso de las seis, nos instalamos en un Chalet carísimo y luego salimos juntos todos a recorrer los locales de apuesta en las Vegas. Jasper y Emmett se pusieron a apostar en un juego de Póker, y Alice y Rosalie habían estado a su lado, apoyando a cada compañero entre gritos coléricos. Emmett había ganado, y Jasper había estado enfurruñado todo el camino. También supe que Edward había más de diez mil dólares jugando…

Las imágenes que acudían a mi mente, eran similares a las que tenías cuando despertabas luego de una profunda siesta, y si te concentrabas lo suficiente, podías recordar lo que habías estado soñando. ¡Eso era, más que suficiente!

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando vi la siguiente foto: Éramos Rosalie y yo, bailando atrevidamente sobre una tarima de striptease. ¿Cómo demonios había yo llegado a hacer eso?

.

.

_—¡Vamos a Las Vegas! — gritó Emmett._

_—¿Las Vegas? — dijimos todos, a coro sincronizado._

_—¡Claro! Estamos todos reunidos de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, y hay que disfrutarlo, ¿No?— sonrió maliciosamente — Hay que alocarnos._

_._

_._

_—¡Bella! Necesito que me ayudes con algo._

_—¿Qué cosa? — respondí yo, algo mareada por todos los Margaritas que había bebido, sumándole el Whisky y las piñas coladas mezcladas en el interior de mi estomago._

_—Edward y Emmett han apostado con que yo no sería capaz de convencerte de montarte en una tarima a hacer striptease por un rato. Emmett quiere sacar de sus cabales a Edward, y yo también quiero hacerlo._

_—¿Actuar como una puta? Estás loca._

_—¡No actuaras como una puta! Las putas son, bueno… ¡Putas! Y tú no eres así. Vamos Bells, demuéstrale a Edward que tu puedes ser niña mala por un rato, demuéstrale a Edward que no siempre actuaras como él quiere que lo hagas. ¡Sera divertido! _

_—No lo sé, Rose… no creo ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer eso… Podría doblarme un tobillo o algo parecido — mi lengua se enredaba con cada palabra._

_—Mira, me parece injusto que Edward, Emmett y Jasper nos dejaran en el hotel solo porque no estábamos en "condiciones" para salir a la calle, mientras ellos aun siguen abajo haciendo apuestas. _

_—¡Pero Edward no fue con ellos a hacer apuestas, sino para tratar de controlar a Emmett y traerlo de vuelta, tú sabes que él está pasado de copas! — repliqué, desde la comodidad de mi cama. ¡Lo veía todo borroso!_

_—¡Igual que todos nosotros! Y me vale un coño lo que haga allá abajo, el punto es que quiero divertirme._

_—¿Y Alice donde está?_

_—Preparando el vestuario que usaras esta noche en el club nocturno que queda solo a tres cuadras — ¿Por qué no me sorprendía eso? — Edward te ah dejado aquí sola, Bella… eso no está bien — seguía Rosalie, convenciéndome cada vez mas y mas…. —Además de que, habrá tequila…. — y con unas cuantas palabras más, ya me había levantado de la cama aceptando su oferta, aunque me sintiera inmensamente mareada. A la mierda, ¡Estábamos en Las Vegas, cariño! ¡Eso no pasa todos los días!_

_._

_._

_—¡Rosalie, Alice! — gritó Edward, quien me había cargado en brazos porque yo ya no podía ni siquiera estar de pie. Yo me reía como una completa idiota entre sus brazos._

_._

_._

_—¡No puedo creer que la convencieras de subir allí! — exclamaba Edward._

_—¡Por favor, como si a ti no te hubiera gustado el bailecito privado de Bella que te arreglé junto con Alice luego de que bajara de la tarima!_

_—Eso es indiscutible — contestó el, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo — Pero aun así… No puedo creer, créeme que no logro creer que tú hayas sido capaz de hacer eso frente a tantas personas… y, ¡vestida así!_

_—¿Y sabes que no puedo creer yo? — dijo Emmett, desde la espalda de Edward — Que yo haya ganado la apuesta y que tú aun no me hayas pagado mis 50 dólares._

_._

_._

—¿Bella?

La mención de mi nombre me sacó de mi trance, y hasta ese momento no me había dando cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Eso fue… ¡Oh! Eso fue un recuerdo bastante… intenso.

Cuando me giré, algo sobresaltada por el susto, vi a Edward de pié frente a mí. Aun se veía algo adormilado, como si se acabase de levantar de la cama, y pasaba una mano repetidas veces sobre su frente y sus cabellos estaban más revueltos que de costumbre. Pero no fue exactamente eso lo que me dejo sobresaltó, haciendo que pareciese a ojos exteriores completamente estúpida: sino el hecho de que solamente portaba un pantalón de piyama y estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, dándome a contemplar, una buena vista de su trabajado cuerpo, delgado, pulcro y musculoso. Crucé unos dedos mentales, en la espera de que Edward no se hubiese percatado de mi muy indiscreto embelesamiento.

—¿Bella, que haces? — preguntó, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras me observaba a mi sentada en el piso como indiecita. Yo me puse de pié de un rápido movimiento.

—Yo… eh, Buenos días Edward, o… ¿Buenas tardes?

—¿Buenas tardes? ¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las cinco, creo.

Amplió sus ojos, y alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Tanto eh dormido? Mierda. Discúlpame, vuelvo en un momento — desapareció de la habitación por unos cortos minutos. Le oí mascullar en el pasillo un _"Voy a matar a Alice"_

¡Ojo, Alice, que yo no le dije nada!

Regresó viéndose más despierto, el rostro algo húmedo al igual que su cabello, y esta vez portaba una playera gris. No negaré que hubiera deseado que se quedara como estaba.

—Bella. Estás…— balbuceó él, examinándome de arriba abajo — Esplendida.

Me ruboricé, escondiéndome de su mirada cuando volteé la cabeza a otra dirección, aparentando estar muy entretenida estudiando el marco de flores abstractas que colgaba de la pared.

—Gracias. Ah sido obra de Alice.

—Ya me lo esperaba. Lo siento, supongo que te acostumbraras con el tiempo — sonrió torcidamente, algo que vi yo, era un gesto muy particular de su personalidad — ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — preguntó, sin percatarse aun de las fotografías.

—Yo… vi esta caja, y me entró la curiosidad de ver algunas fotos… — Edward inclinó la cabeza y pudo notar esta vez la caja llena, y cubierta de álbumes de fotografías que yo había extraído sin permiso. Pero era mi habitación, y mi casa, ¿No?

—Oh, ya veo. Humm. Estabas viendo la de Las Vegas — sonrió con melancolía — Que triste que no puedas recordarlo, fue divertido.

—Oh, pero si lo recuerdo — comenté, y Edward desmesuro sus ojos verdes — Bueno, no es que lo recuerde _todo_, pero si se me viene algo a la cabeza.

—Eso está muy bien — no pudo reprimir el deseo de sonreír, y yo me sentí feliz de que lo hiciera — ¿Y qué has recordado?

—Que al parecer, tengo dotes de bailarina para fines de semana — Edward me miró sorprendido, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Dios mío — soltó una risotada que me hizo sonreír — Emmett jamás me ah dejado de fastidiar con eso. Por favor, no le digas que lo recuerdas, porque la tortura va a tomar otro significado para él; posiblemente permanente.

—Edward, ¿deseas ver las fotos conmigo? — pregunté, temerosa — Quiero que estés a mi lado para que me… ayudes a recordar.

Edward me miro con atención, antes de sonreír torcidamente.

—Por supuesto — contestó, con evidente alegría por haberle propuesto aquello.

El resto de la tarde permanecimos la mayor parte del tiempo, echados en el frio suelo de mi habitación, estudiando todos y cada uno de los diferentes álbumes de fotos que me iba alcanzando. Edward me dijo que sentía una suave inseguridad por estar aprobando mis deseos, en adelantarme información a costa de Jasper y sus futuras sesiones terapéuticas. Pero al final terminó por encogerse de hombros, suponiendo que no afectaría en nada, y esto sería completamente diferente.

Me vi a mi misma en diferentes escenarios. En la universidad, en compañía de Edward, casi la mayoría de las veces, pero extrañando aun así al resto de mis hermanos. Al parecer, las cosas no resultaron seguirse tal como Alice siempre lo había deseado. No nos habíamos ido todos a una misma Universidad, ni habíamos compartido en unión cada día de aventuras universitarias, como ella tanto había anhelado. Cada pareja se fue a una universidad diferente, y tomaron sus caminos con sus propios planes a futuro. Nos separamos, tal como se había temido para todos, pero sabíamos aun así, que era algo inevitable. Solo nos reuníamos en Navidades, algunos fines de semana y en las vacaciones, para reunirnos así con nuestros queridos y respetados padres adoptivos.

Me observé a mi misma en hermosas playas del Caribe, para las vacaciones de hacía cuatro años, cuando yo solo tenía 21 inocentes años. Todos estábamos allí. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie. Era asombroso observar la felicidad que destilábamos en cada fotografía que iba pasando con mi mano, pálida y temblorosa, luchando internamente conmigo misma por no brotar las cálidas y delatadoras lagrimas. Aquellas lágrimas que yo no había parado de verter desde que había regresado. Aquellas lágrimas que solamente habían servido para provocar angustias dolorosas a todos los que me rodeaban.

Tambien estaban las fotos de Carlisle y Esme, en Japon. En algunas fotos aparecia Esme vestida como una Geisha, con Carlisle a su lado, ciñendola en brazos. Aparecian frente a locales de comida, botes, barcos, pescaderias, restaurantes finos, ¡Un club nocturno, lleno de Geishas! ¡Y Esme habia sido parte de las muchachas que actuaron en el Show! Carlisle no parecio estar demasiado molesto con la decision de su esposa, porque habia sido él quien habia tomado las fotos. Edward me explicó que ese viaje a Asia habia sido un regalo por parte de todos nosotros, en las navidades de hacia muchos años.

Me observé a mi misma en todas partes. En un apartamento, cómodo, y grande, que Edward y yo habíamos usado como residencia durante los años que permanecimos lejos de Forks, en nuestra Universidad. Me vi a mi misma en compañía de chicos que yo no conocía, pero que resultaba obvio que yo consideraba amigos, importantes, o conocidos que me habían acompañado durante tantos años. Me vi a mí, en bata blanca, ¡Practicando con unos cadáveres! Edward me explicó que el primer día que tuvimos que trabajar con ellos, tuve que echarme dos viajecitos a la enfermería. Pero luego terminé por acostumbrarme con el tiempo. En una foto, aparecía yo, tumbada boca arriba sobre una camilla, mientras Edward, a mi lado, me tomaba de la mano. Pareciera que la foto hubiese sido tomada a escondidas, por la forma en que el ángulo se inclinaba de lado. La expresión enojada de Edward demostraba que él ya estaba avecinando la foto. A pesar de eso, solté una risita, ya que la situación era un poco graciosa a su manera.

Yo aparecía, en casi todas las fotos. En las playas, en las calles, en las fiestas. Había miles de fotos de mí, joven, bella, alegre e inocente. Había fotos graciosas, como una en la que todos parecían una especie de araña humana, formada por un juego de _Twisted_, que según Edward, jugábamos muchísimo. Esa foto al parecer había sido tomada por mí misma, en una reunión que planeamos en una supuesta casa lejos de Forks, en una clase de lago. Había más fotos, muchas más. Incluso una en la que Edward y yo pareciéramos estar en un balcón, en la noche, con la Luna reluciente. Ambos tomados de la mano, compartiendo un cálido beso, y en mi mano yacía un enorme anillo de color esmeralda que resplandecía con una intensidad similar a la de las estrellas del firmamento.

—Esa foto fue completamente no autorizada — Edward soltó una risita, pero fue más bien una risa triste — Fue el día de tu cumpleaños número 18. Yo te regalé un anillo de noviazgo. Supongo que era un completo crío cuando te lo di, un chiquillo. Pero gracias a Dios, tú aceptaste.

Y yo lo supe. Yo recordé un poco de eso, porque prácticamente obligué a Edward explicarme muy detalladamente los hechos de ese día. E imágenes venían a mi cabeza, difusas, salteadas, extrañas, pero allí estaban. ¡Oh, como me contentaba poder disfrutar de los recuerdos, por más pequeños, cortos, e incoherentes que sean! Y luego llegamos a aquel álbum que provocó un sudor frio que recorrió cada longitud de mi cuerpo.

Nuestra boda.

Tanto él como yo permanecimos en silencio.

—Creo que… ya… ah sido suficiente por hoy — murmuró Edward, mirándome precavidamente.

—No. Quiero seguir — le miré con el semblante lleno de interrogativas — Edward, si de verdad quiero recuperar la memoria, quiero saber todo acerca de mi pasado. Y tú tendrás que explicarme cada detalle — alenté. Él dudo unos segundos, pero luego asintió, mas decidido.

Abrí el álbum, asustada por su contenido. Aquí iría a presenciar la unión eterna entre Edward y yo. Y no podía evitar sentirme levemente indispuesta por descubrir el día en que mi vida no fue solo mía.

La primera foto estaba protagonizada por mi marido y yo, en la donde compartíamos un tierno beso frente a un arco cubierto de rosas, en medio de una lluvia de arroz. Sea quien sea que haya tomado la foto, debía cobrar por sus dotes de fotógrafo. Edward comenzó con su relato.

—Fue celebrada en una hermosa iglesia en Seattle, porque así a nuestros amigos más cercanos no se les dificultaría llegar hasta allí para asistir. Ni tú ni yo pudimos disponer de los invitados, la decoración ni el vestuario: Alice, Rosalie y Esme se encargaron de todos los detalles personalmente. La boda se hizo un mes después de mi cumpleaños número 23, y yo te propuse matrimonió cuatro meses atrás, en un restaurante de Seattle…..

Mientras Edward seguía hablando, explicándome cómo me había propuesto que nos casáramos, los recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, haciéndome sentir flotar sobre tanta magnificencia. ¡Qué hermoso era poder recordar!

.

.

_—¿Una propuesta? — pregunté, bebiendo un sorbo de mi vino tinto. Edward sonrió, y pareciera que le era inevitable mantener una sonrisa enorme en su rostro tan animado, ¿A qué se debía tanta alegría? O lo más importante, ¿A qué se debía tanta elegancia?_

_Bueno, tal vez yo estaría exagerando de más. Éste era un restaurante carísimo, y todos usaban atuendos muy similares a los que se utilizan cuando se va a ver a la realeza. Hoy Alice me había obligado a utilizar un vestido rojo de escote, y Edward portaba smoking, y ropa elegante. No es me que quejara. En absoluto, a decir verdad. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy en corbata._

_—Aja — se puso de pié, y yo le miré, completamente confundida y ceñuda, cuando él rodeó la mesa para darme un suave beso en los labios, antes de alejarse de mí dos pasos, quedando justamente a mi lado. La sonrisa no desvanecía de sus labios, y sus ojos llenos de excitación me observaban tan brillantes como diamantes en plena luz de Sol. _

_—Hazme las cosas un poco fáciles, ¿Eh, cariño? Trata de modular tus expresiones, para que yo no piense que estas sufriendo un infarto con lo que te diré a continuación. Y esta vez, si es en serio — me guiñó un ojo coqueto, sonriendo de esa forma que me volvía loca. Y de pronto, se inclinó, y apoyó la rodilla en el suelo. _

_En ese momento, mi corazón dejo de bombardear. ¡No iba a hacer lo que creía que haría!_

_—Eh estado semanas pensando la manera en que podría hacer esto, y acoto, que me encuentro sumamente nervioso en estos instantes. Así que trataré de no pensar demasiado: dejaré que mi corazón hable por mí — tomó una bocanada de aire — Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. Te conocí, y de inmediato supe que ya yo no volvería a ser el mismo. En ese mismo instante, mi universo dio un vuelco, porque supe que ya nada volvería a ser igual. Tú apareciste allí, tan inocente y bella, cambiando mi manera de pensar, mi destino, mi viento, mis sueños, mi mundo; con tan solo una mirada.  
"Tú llegaste, arrebatándome el aliento. Adueñándote de mi mente, mi alma, y mi corazón. Tú llegaste, tan inconscientemente perfecta, cautivándome con cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada suspiro, cada puchero, cada beso, cada pestañeo. Tú llegaste, tan honesta y pura, permitiéndome la entrada a tu corazón, a tu vida. Permitiéndome apreciarte tal como eres: la mujer más hermosa, sencilla, humilde, dulce, y perfecta del mundo. Tú llegaste, enseñándome lo que es el amor verdadero, el que yo antes había ignorado"  
"Y no me siento avergonzado de decirte, ¡Que te amo, Isabella! Estoy enamorado de ti, de cada faceta, de tus locuras, de tus torpezas, de tus palabras, de tus sonrojos, de tus miradas, de tus sonrisas, de tus abrazos, de tus besos, de tu alma, de tu cuerpo, ¡De tus pantorrillas! — soltó una carcajada — No tengo más palabras para explicarte, lo irrevocablemente loco que estoy por ti, ¡Loco, porque yo no puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado! ¡Loco, porque daría hasta mi vida por ti! ¡Loco, porque agradezco que exista la locura! Y te prometo, que te amaré, lo que reste de mi vida, y si hay algo más allá de la muerte. Y te ruego, te imploro, que si respondes a las suplicas de mi humilde corazón, ¿Me harías el fascinante honor, de casarte conmigo?_

_Luego, abrió una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, donde reposaba un hermoso y resplandeciente anillo de plata y diamantes. Yo no tenía palabras: él me las había arrebatado. _

_Tomando lo único de cordura que tenia, susurré las únicas palabras cruciales que sobrepasaban de importancia._

_—Sí quiero — y salté a sus brazos, estampando mis labios con los suyos, y él me apresó de la cintura, cargándome, haciendo que mis pies dejasen de tocar el suelo, mientras que a nuestro alrededor los gritos y aplausos del público espectador eran lo único que podía escucharse dentro del local concurrido. _

_._

_._

_—Bella y yo nos casaremos — declaramos en medio del gran salón, donde todos yacían sentados en los asientos de sofá. Nos observaron con ojos desmesurados, bocas entreabiertas y cejas arqueadas —exceptuando Alice, que ya estaba enterada de todo—._

_Emmett fue el primero en hablar._

_—¡Una boda, magnifico! ¿Puedo influir en los tentempiés? _

_._

_—¿Y no son demasiado jóvenes? — decía Esme, apretando nerviosamente el antebrazo de Carlisle — Quiero decir. Son unos niños… _

_—Si se aman, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? — respondió Carlisle, encogiéndose de hombros. Me brindó una anhelada sonrisa de comprensión, sus ojos estaban brillosos._

_—Oh, yo… — Esme sacudió la cabeza, apretando sus parpados con fuerza de mas — ¡Oh, mis niños! ¡Les doy mi bendición! — y con lagrimas en los ojos; corrió para tomarnos en brazos. Yo solté todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones, aliviada de haber salido intacta de esto emocionalmente._

_._

_—Respira, Bella, respira… — seguía diciendo Rosalie, mientras Alice acomodaba unos mechones sueltos de mi peinado._

_—Rosalie, por el amor de Dios, ¡Me voy a casar! ¿Cómo esperas que esté? ¡Los nervios me están matando! ¿Y que si me tropiezo con el tapete?_

_—¡Se optimista, Isabella, y deja de quejarte o se arruinara el maquillaje! _

_._

_—Acepto — susurré, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Edward sonrió en respuesta: se veía un hombre tan… ¡feliz!: que no pude evitar llorar de alegría, cuando él me estrechó en sus brazos y deposito uno de los besos más significativos y tiernos, que habíamos compartido desde que nos conocimos. Él sitio estalló en aplausos, gritos y silbidos. Pero yo había ignorado todo, estando solamente consciente de que al fin, Edward y yo seriamos uno solo para toda la vida._

_—Mi señora Cullen — susurró él, con el rostro hundido en el hueco de mi cuello desnudo — Me gusta. _

_—Isabella Cullen — dije yo, sintiendo un estremecimiento que recorría mi cuerpo — Hum, tendré que acostumbrarme al nombre. Aunque tienes razón, no suena tan mal._

_—¡Recién casados! — exclamó la voz de Jasper, que venía de la mano de Alice con una sonrisa resplandeciente dibujada en el rostro. Todos los invitados se estaban acercando hasta nuestro encuentro, para darnos el buen voto. Pero era de esperarse que mi familia haría lo posible por ser los primeros en saludarnos._

_—¡Toda la felicidad del mundo para ustedes! — le siguió Emmett, que había aparecido literalmente de la nada, junto a Rosalie — Y felicidades, Bella. No te has tropezado ni una sola vez._

_—¡Emmett! — exclamé yo disgustada. Pero no pude resistirme a la necesidad de abrazarle — ¡Oh, como eh extrañado que te metas conmigo, querido Yogi! ¡No creas que el peluche ah logrado reemplazarte!_

_—Me alegro de eso, Bella — me regaló un dulce beso en mi frente._

_._

_—¡Corran, o van a perder su siguiente vuelo! — Alice nos arrastró a Edward y a mi hasta la salida, al tiempo en que yo hacia lo que podía para no tropezar en el camino con mis pies._

_—¡No te vayas a fracturarte un tobillo justo ahora, Bells! — gritó Edward, sosteniéndome de los codos._

_—¡Cállate, Edward! ¡No soy tan torpe! __— y me tropecé con mi tacón._

_._

_—¿Paris dices?_

_—¿No es esa, la ciudad del amor? — me estrechó en sus brazos, al tiempo que repartía suaves besos en mi frente y mejillas — Aunque también iremos a Italia, eso tenlo por seguro._

_—Y comeremos Espaguetis en un restaurante carísimo, supongo._

_—Me conoces muy bien, ¿Qué te parece el restaurante mas lujoso?_

_—Hubiera preferido el de Port Ángeles._

_—Sabia que dirías eso, ¡Te conozco tan bien! Pero lo siento por ti, Italia suena muchisimo mejor — y me arrebató el aliento con uno de sus besos._

_._

—¡Oh! _— _jadeé, abrumada por los recuerdos que abarcaban la mitad de mi mente, esparciendose, atormentandome como el gorgoteo de un río. ¿Era ésta la clave? ¿Tratar de escarvar a fondo, entre lo mas recondito de mi memoria, como un archivo en un sistema? ¡Entonces, Edward era perfecto para ayudarme! ¿Quien mas, sino la persona que ah permanecido en los años mas felices de mi vida?

Felices, porque eran ciertos. ¿Edward de verdad habia hecho todo eso? ¿De verdad que me amaba tanto? ¡Que afortunada era yo, por toparme con una persona tan increiblemente perfecta!

_—¿_Que sucede? _— _preguntó Edward, su semblante alterado por la alarma y el matiz de confusión. Yo negué con la cabeza, en una señal de que todo estaba en orden. Edward habia pasado los ultimos diez minutos relatando con detallismo los acontecimientos de aquella fecha tan importante dentro de mi vida.

_—_Estoy bien, Edward _— _aclaré, sacudiendo mi cabeza. A pesar de los esfuerzos en recuperar mi memoria, la cosa se complicaba cuando empezaba a tener pequeños dolores agudos y fastidiosos, como la jaqueca _— _Supongo que esto me hace bien. Eh recordado algunas cosas, aunque no es demasiado.

_—_Bella, ¿Porque no continuamos otro día, con la supervicion de Jasper? _— _sugirió Edward, sus labios fruncidos en una fina y pálida linea recta _— _Él es un experto en estos casos, y el mas indicado para ayudarte a estimular la memoria.

_—_¡Pero contigo es mucho mas facil!

_—_Eso parece, pero... Yo no soy un experto en esta materia, ¿Comprendes? Es mejor esperar a la opinion de Carlisle y Jasper. Me siento un poco mal por ejercitar tu mente sin su supervicion _— _yo me relajé, dandole la razón. Era cierto, por mas optimista que fuera, y por mas disposición que tuviese para resolver este problema, ¿Que pasaria, si en vez de estarme ayudando, me este haciendo un mal dañino? Edward tenia razón: Era mejor esperar a la aprobación de alguien capacitado para dar el visto bueno.

_—_Está bien _— _dije, sonriendo para no deprimirle. Al parecer, Edward no pudo resistir el impulso de estirar la mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Y yo no pude evitar el rubor calido en mis mejillas.

_—_Repito de nuevo: Soy un idiota por no haber estudiado lo de Carlisle _— _su sonrisa era melancolica, casi triste _— _Me siento la persona mas inutil e imbecil del planeta, por no poder ayudarte completamente en todo.

_—_Tú no eres imbecil. Eres la persona mas sincera que eh conocido _— _repliqué, dejando mi mejilla reposar en su mano. Era la persona mas sincera, o al menos, eso era lo que mis recuerdos señalaban, y lo que en el presente, él era, y yo estaba completamente segura de eso. Su expresión se emsombreció, y sus ojos se congelaron, sólidos como el hielo.

_—_Si, lo soy. Y no faltara mucho para que te des cuenta.

_—_¿Cuenta de _qué_? _— _cuestioné, con el ceño fruncido.

_—_De que yo estoy lejos de ser sincero _— _susurró, volviendo a dibujar en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que no me gustaba para nada.

* * *

**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras. ¿Como la han pasado estas vacaciones? Espero que exelente.**  
**Me eh tardado, pero es que necesitaba casi con urgencia un descanso. Pero les eh traido un cap largo e intenso. Y no es nada. Preparense para lo que viene!**  
**¿Les ah gustado? **  
**Aclaro de una vez, que no tengo mucho internet, y me puedo conectar de vez en cuando. No se cuando podre actualizar. Asi que por favor, tenganme paciencia. Tampoco tengo adelanto para ustedes, porque no se que hacer para el proximo capitulo.**  
**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y PM. Son lo maximo.**  
**Gracias por su comprension:**  
**Victoria Masen Cullen**

**PD: Eh editado TODOS los capitulos de "Fruta Prohibida", porque mi anterior ortografia era un asco. Hare lo mismo con esta historia, por lo menos con los primeros 15 capitulos, aunque me tome mi tiempo. Para los que siguen "Te encontrare", perenme tantito, que esa historia me consume las neuronas y me tomara mi tiempo actualizar.**  
**Kisses. **


	28. ¡Se ha escapado el perro!

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo dentro de una historia completamente mía, surgida gracias a mi alocada imaginación y a pasar noches en desvelo pensando en cómo le voy a hacer para torturar a alguien ;). No permito su copia NI adaptación sin mi debido permiso.**

* * *

_"Mi servicio de Internet es una mierda"  
Victoria Masen Cullen._

**Sé que más de una desea asesinarme y hacerme pedacitos con el final del cap anterior, y además, de mi enorme demora. Lo sé, se que están ansiosas por continuar leyendo ésta locura, pero repito de nuevo: MI INTERNET ES UNA MIERDA, Y NO SIRVE PARA NADA.**

No tienen una idea del calvario por el que eh padecido al estar, (lean bien) ¡Dos putos meses sin internet! ¡DOS! ¡Se supone que estaba de vacaciones!, y los del servicio me salen con que "hay problemas técnicos en la área donde se encuentra" ¡y que tantas jodas más! ¡Mentirosos! Púdranse .l.

**Ya estoy resolviendo eso (o al menos, el fuerte carácter de mi madre lo está haciendo) ;D. Si dios lo quiere, pronto tendré internet de nuevo. Aun me quedan como tres semanas antes de comenzar clases, y quiero aprovecharlas con la vista pegada en la pantalla de mi ordenador hasta que se me fundan los ojos, y con el culo bien sujeto en una silla hasta que me duela la espalda.**

**¡Ya me dejo de tantas habladurías! Agradezco a todas ustedes sus Reviews, favoritos y alertas. No respondo sus mensajes por evidentes razones, y comenzaré a hacerlo cuando a Diosito le dé la gana de cumplirme mi deseo T_T**

**¡Disfruten el cap de hoy, que me eh encargado de alargar para recompensar el tiempo perdido! ****J**** y por favor, lean la nota de autora al final del capitulo.**

* * *

**¡Se ah escapado el perro!**

* * *

—Adelante, Bella. Ponte cómoda — Jasper sugirió, a la vez que esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa entre dientes. Yo asentí, un tanto nerviosa por estar presente en mi primera sesión de terapia.

Caminé a paso indeciso hasta la oficina de mi_ cuñado_, que era espaciosa, con una silla amueblada vino tinto y un sofá de cuero negro, de esos que siempre utilizan los loqueros para atender a sus pacientes. Y ya que mi cerebro aun conservaba los simples instintos y recuerdos de la vida cotidiana de la tele, libros, y la misma vida real; dejé a mi cuerpo descansar sobre el —tenía que admitirlo—, suave y apetecible sofá negro.

—Siento como si estuviera loca — admití. Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Tú no estás loca, Bells. Lo tuyo es puro cerebro. Los pacientes que acostumbran frecuentar por aquí sí que están desquiciados, o al menos un poquito — me guiñó un ojo.

—Supongo que eso me hace sentir mejor.

Jasper se sentó cómodamente en su sillón, tenía una libretica de apuntes a un lado, aunque parecía que no tendría necesidad de usarla demasiado, porque aparto hasta depositarla prácticamente fuera de la silla.

—Edward me contó que has progresado tu solita al estimular tus memorias con fotos, y anécdotas que él te contaba, hace una semana ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí… — respondí apenada — Espero que no te moleste. Solo quería saber más.

—Está bien. Lo importante es que sirvió de algo. Eso quiere decir que lo tuyo tiene arreglo, sin duda — sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero de pronto me sentía mucho más relajada — Solo necesitamos llegar un poco más a fondo. Aunque es claro que el sub-consciente ya está haciendo lo suyo.

—¿Mi sub-consciente?

—Claro. Ya estas comenzando a recordar cosas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Te has sentido alguna vez, familiarizada con algún objeto de tu casa?

—Me figuro que sí — dije, pensando en los cojines del sofá de la sala y el florero que reposaba sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—Tenemos que estimular el sub-consciente — Jasper sonrió — Nuestro cerebro actúa por sí solo, la mayoría del tiempo, y uno mismo no se percata de ello. Te pondré como ejemplo el caso de los mensajes subliminales, ¿sabes qué son?

—En teoría.

—Es un método para hacer que el sub-consciente detecte lo que uno mismo, la mente consciente, no logra absorber, o al menos, no está al tanto de que lo absorbe. Un mensaje subliminal va a provocar que tú misma sientas la necesidad de hacer lo que te dice el mensaje, y tú mismo no te das cuenta. Pero es el sub-consciente el que ansía cumplir con el objetivo, ¿comprendes?

—Sí.

—Bien. Veremos qué tanto de Bella Swan del sub-consciente aun sigue allí — Jasper se inclinó hasta su maletín, hasta sacar un objeto de adentro. Lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda, balanceándolo frente a mis ojos para que lo viera.

—¿Una caja?

—Sí — me lo entregó, y yo lo observé detenidamente. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Y esto es...?

—Tuyo — se inclinó hacia adelante — Son varias cosas, todas tuyas.

Dentro de la caja había un juego de pendientes de perla, un labial, una pequeñita caja de música, un brazalete de brillos parecidos al diamante, y un collar de corazón.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer con esto?

Jasper se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese demasiado importante.

—Coge algo. Supongo que servirá de algo. Aunque si lo deseas, déjalo a un lado. Pero seria de mayor utilidad que tomaras alguno de los objetos mientras hablo contigo. Pero como dije, no importa. No tienes que tomarlo si no quieres — volvió a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

Pensé que Jasper estaba jugando conmigo, pero al final me dije a mi misma que él era psicólogo, no yo. Así que, ¿qué perdía con hacer lo que me pedía, aunque fuese raro?

Tomé por algo al azar aquel collar de plata de cadena en espiral, con la medalla de corazón resplandeciente bajo las brillantes luces de las lámparas colgantes del techo. Era bastante bonito, y de pronto me sentí estúpida conmigo misma. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer con esto? ¿Ponérmelo en el cuello? Eso sería, en cualquier caso, lo que cualquier persona haría. Lo deposite con desinterés sobre mi muslo cerca de la rodilla, sin importarme ahí se iba a quedar.

—Muy bien. Ahora, vamos con lo otro. Cuando te llega algún recuerdo a la mente, ¿Cómo sucede? ¿Cómo lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Y cómo lo interpretas? Se lo mas explicita que puedas, por favor.

Mordí mi labio inferior, a la vez respiraba hondo y meditaba su respuesta en búsqueda de una buena redacción que él pudiera entender, sin sonar demasiada boba.

—La mayoría del tiempo no llegan solos de la nada. Casi siempre recuerdo alguna cosa cuando observo algún objeto que me despierte la curiosidad, lo suficiente como para que el recuerdo llegue por sí solo. Nunca son exactos. Son salteados, a veces incoherentes y extraños, aunque si eh tenido la suerte de experimentar recuerdos muy vividos, pero estos sólo son así cuando es algo verdaderamente importante, o si tengo algo o alguien que me ayude a estimular el escenario del recuerdo…..

_Como Edward, por ejemplo_. Casi todos los recuerdos que habían vivido con intensidad eran recuerdos que sabía yo, eran importantes, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaban relacionados con Edward. Como cuando me propuso matrimonio, las fotos de las Vegas, e incluso me llegaron nuevos recuerdos bien intensos de nuestra boda, de los aplausos, nuestra luna de miel y…. me estremecía de solo pensar en eso. _Nuestra luna de miel_. Según tenía entendido, fue una _estupenda_ luna de miel. Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

Seguí explicándole durante alrededor de cinco minutos, para que no dejara lugar a dudas. Le hablé acerca de mis sueños relacionados con mis padres, la variedad de los recuerdos, y mi necesidad por querer descubrir más sobre ellos.

—…..A veces puedo sentir vivamente la textura y los olores, pero la mayoría del tiempo, son solo flashes. Aunque para mí es suficiente — concluí, y Jasper me observaba con una sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios — ¿Qué te resulta divertido?

Su mirada se dirigió a mis manos.

En ese momento de mi cuenta de que el dije de corazón estaba abierto de par en par. Inconscientemente, había jugueteado con el collar hasta conseguir abrirlo, mostrando en su interior, una foto de mis padres y yo, que evidentemente era muy vieja. Mis ojos casi se salieron de las orbitas al darme cuenta del gran descubrimiento, y me esforcé internamente en no derramar lagrimas cuando mis dedos acariciaron la foto con un inmenso cariño, cariño hacia dos personas que yo no había conocido. O que al menos, no recordaba haber conocido.

—¿Cómo eh…? — pregunté con voz ahogada. ¡Podría jurar no haber tocado el collar durante mi torpe discurso! ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en mi regazo, a estar en mis manos?

—Te lo dije — sin apartar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, golpeteó su sien con su dedo índice — Sub-consciente. Tú eres la única que sabe abrir esa cosa sin pensárselo, aparte de Edward, a quien le has enseñado. Ese dije es difícil de abrir porque hay que saber donde tocar y mover, lo que le tomaría su tiempo a un desconocido, pero tú lo has hecho en un santiamén porque lo conoces, y es tuyo. Tu sub-consiente a actuado por ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Abriste el dije y sobaste la foto varias veces mientras me informabas sobre tus recuerdos, porque tu sub-consciente sabia que dentro de él había una foto tuya con tus padres — volvió a sonreír — Yo sabía que lo abrirías. Además de que, conociéndote tan bien como te conozco, sabía que no podrías quedarte quieta mientras hablas. Jamás puedes quedarte quieta. Siempre sueles mover tu pie o jugar con tus dedos. Tenías que tocar eso a juro, lo tenías allí, frente a ti. Fue inevitable para ti agarrarlo.

Yo le miré con la boca bien abierta, llena de incredulidad.

—Por algo eres psicólogo. ¿Jugaste con mi mente? — dije, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Él me regreso la sonrisa, agitando la mano en el aire como si no fuera importante.

—Bah, viejo truco de psicología invertida, ¿sabes? Toda la vida eh sido el psicólogo personal de la familia. Los conozco a todos y sé cómo actúan — contestó, anotando algo sobre su libreta de apuntes. La sacudió, y luego la dejó en su regazo. Me dirigió una mira dulce y exclamó con voz entusiasta — ¡Continuemos!

…..

—Relájate y deja de reír.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tu cabello está muy gracioso. Se parece al de la película de Johnny Depp que vi ayer.

—Muy graciosa. ¿Quisieras quedarte quieta, para poder realizar el ejercicio?

—Vale. Lo siento, Jazz.

Me había ordenado recostarme cómodamente en mi asiento, a cerrar los ojos, y a respirar bocanadas profundas y pausadas. Me burlaba de él porque hace un rato había desordenado sus cabellos rebeldes, y ahora sus cabellos de miel estaban alborotados como si se acabase de despertar.

—Bueno, Bella, antes de que hagas eso, te diré— dijo él, aparentando estar enfadado. Le saqué la lengua de manera infantil, aun con los ojos cerrados — La mente es extraña, indecisa, única y jamás será indescifrable por completo. ¿Quieres recuperar tus recuerdos? Hay que estimularla, tocando los puntos débiles. Tú eres muy rápida, y solita has logrado adentrarte a tu mente y exponer tus recuerdos. Eh conversado con Carlisle acerca de este tema muchas veces, ambos creemos que tus progresos son debido al tiempo. Normalmente cuando uno se despierta de un estado vegetativo, todo es confuso, y la mente aun esta adormilada, confundida, incoherente. Con el pasar de los días todo se va aclarando — hizo una pausa, y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa caoba de madera a su lado, pensativo — Además de que tú eres una chica fuerte, por fortuna, y has conseguido domar a tu mente.

—Pero aun no eh recuperado todos mis recuerdos, solo algunos. Edward ah estado toda la semana hablándome un poco acerca de mi llegada a ustedes, y nuestra vida antes del accidente. Pero no puedo recordarlo todo — repliqué.

—Bella. Uno _nunca_ podrá recordar todo — dijo él, reclinándose en su silla — Uno vive el día a día para el presente, pensando en el presente. No pensando siempre en el pasado. Te pondré un ejemplo: Imagina que te encuentres con alguien en la calle, cuando tu estas sumamente ocupada con cualquier cosa. Esa persona desconocida te toma del hombro, y tú de inmediato la miras pensando '¿Quién es esta?' y esa persona te dice '¡Hey, hola!, ¿Cómo estás? Soy yo, la chica que te presento tu amigo Max en aquella fiesta en la playa, ¿recuerdas?'

«Es evidente que tú no ni siquiera habías pensado en esa persona desde ese entonces. En el momento en que ella te nombra de donde se conocen, tu mente se pone al corriente y comienza a trabajar en búsqueda del recuerdo, que la mayor parte del tiempo está guardado. Cuando sale a flote, tú te sorprendes y devuelves el saludo '¡Hey! Si, ya te recuerdo, ¿tenias un vestido amarillo, no?'

«La mente siempre se encargará de almacenar casi a la perfección la información más importante y reciente, y almacenará a medias, la información vieja que podría ser utilizada más adelante. Si te preguntan si recuerdas el chico gordo del _Kínder Garden_, es evidente que te costará muchísimo recordarlo, porque es algo viejo, indiferente para ti. Al menos que lo estés pensando con frecuencia, o haya sido un importante conocido para ti, lo suficiente para no querer olvidarlo, claro. Así trabaja la mente: solo para más importante, teniendo en un acto presente lo más importante. Como yo, por ejemplo. Mi mente está trabajando en obtener información útil y necesaria para lo que estoy haciendo ahora, hablando contigo. Yo no estoy pensando en nada de mi infancia, ni de mi familia, ni de un lugar en específico que visité con Alice en quien sabe cuándo. Solamente me acordaré de ello, cuando alguien me mencione el tema, o vea algo gracioso o lo suficientemente curioso como para estimular la memoria y comparar lo que veo con lo que recuerdo de un tal sitio, ¿entiendes? Eso mismo tengo que hacer contigo. Solamente exponiéndote a cosas importantes para ti: fotos, videos, canciones, libros, diarios, etc… podrás recordar. Así que como ves, no es tan difícil. Aunque llevara tiempo.

«Aunque si existe la posibilidad de que no lo recuerdes todo, Bells. Como te dije antes, porque tu mente no lo considera importante, o no siempre almacenara _todo_. Nunca se almacenaran los detalles a la perfección, ni los recuerdos serán perfectos jamás, ni tampoco tu cerebro no recordara la mayor parte de tu pasado. Además de que has sufrido un buen trauma en la cabeza. Creo que esas dos son suficientes razones".

—Odio la amnesia — fue lo único que pude responder, después de su largo monólogo. Me gustaba que me explicaran cual era mi situación, pero me estresaba recordar que no tenia recuerdos, ¡que irónico!

Jasper rió bajito, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Si Dios lo quiere, se te pasará — esbozó una linda sonrisa entre dientes — Ahora, relájate, me eh inspirado tanto que olvidé que teníamos que hacer este ejercicio para despejar tu mente cuando te duela la cabeza al recordar. Respira hondo, y cierra los ojos….

.

.

.

—¡Edward! — grité, cerrando la puerta luego de haberme despedido de Jasper, quien me trajo a casa porque a Edward se le habían complicado las cosas en el hospital. Me había pasado un texto hacia tres horas disculpándose por no poder haber ir a buscarme y traer a casa, y que no sabría a qué hora llegaría. No había tenido tiempo de responderle porque mi teléfono se descargó y apagó al rato — ¿Llegaste ya?

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Me aterroricé de pronto al notar que esa voz no era la de Edward, y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

Una figura robusta y alta de detuvo frente a mí, a la vez que yo tanteaba encima de la mesa a mi lado en busca de algún objeto sólido y fuerte que podría emplear en caso de que alguien hubiera usurpado en mi casa. Sus brazos fuertes, su torso bien marcado aun debajo de la camiseta, su cabello azabache y negro sujeto en una coleta, su sonrisa amplia y deslumbrante y sus ojos oscuros excitados de alegría no hicieron otra cosa más que dejarme plantada en mi lugar. Conocía ese rostro, lo había visto en las fotos y en mis recuerdos. Recuerdos en los que aparecíamos él y yo paseando despreocupadamente por las playas de la Push riéndonos como unos infantes, en compañía de sus amigos, con Billy, o solo nosotros dos.

—¿Jacob? — pregunté en un susurró.

—¡Bells! ¡Oh, Bells! — se acercó hasta mí posición y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Yo no hice otra cosa más que responder el abrazo. Sabía que no era peligroso: el era mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos con quien —según Edward—, había pasado gran parte del tiempo aquí en Forks cuando era joven, y a quien había visitado, y él me había visitado, luego de que fuéramos a la Universidad. Además, ¿cómo negarme a un abrazo como ese? Era cálido, se sentía bien, y estaba completamente segura de que Jake era genial con solo con verlo. Inevitablemente me sentía alegre de verlo.

—Hola, Jacob.

—¡Aun no me lo creo que estés bien! — dijo él, sus ojos emocionados y melancólicos — Cuando Alice me lo dijo yo no podía creerlo, y… siento que aun no lo hago. ¡Despertaste!

—Sí, lo hice.

—Alice me contó que se te aflojó un tornillo y no puedes recordarme. Qué lástima — suspiró con tristeza.

—No te preocupes. Te terminaré recordando al final — le aseguré, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Él volvió a abrazarme con dulzura.

—Se te ah extrañado mucho, Bella — susurró, besando mi frente.

—¿Cuál es el alboroto? — preguntó Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras a paso lento y despreocupado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca — Ugh. Ustedes dos son igualitos que antes. No pueden verse porque de una vez se ponen sentimentales — se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

—Hola Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya, gracias, se nota como me quieres — puso los ojos en blanco — Te eh traído al chucho para que juegues un rato con él.

—¡Hey! — se quejó Jacob, desordenando los cabellos de la duende de mi amiga — Yo también te quiero, Alice.

—¿Y quién no? — respondió la muy lucida, enrollando entre sus dedos una y otra vez sus cabellos azabaches.

Todos nos detuvimos de palabras al escuchar una puerta al abrirse.

—¡Bella, Alice! — tronó la fuerte y cantarina voz de mi esposo, seguida de un portazo de cierre.

—¡Edward! — exclamó Alice, que permanecía unos cuantos pasos adelantados a nosotros, en una zona donde solamente ella podía ver a Edward, ya que tanto Jake como yo estábamos en la cocina.

—Hola hermana, ¿de quién es la chaqueta que cuelga en el perchero? — inquirió, mientras se adentraba a la cocina deshaciéndose del nudo de su corbata, sin voltear la cabeza para mirarnos. Cuando nos vio al fin, se quedo estático en su lugar. Inspiró profundamente y nos dedicó a ambos, una sonrisa de cordialidad. Sus ojos relampaguearon con una evidente emoción al verme a mí, pero no se mostro ni por asomo de igual manera con mi compañero.

—Hola, Bells. Buenas tardes, Jacob.

—Holda Ed….

—¡Cullen! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que terrible. Veras, quiero cuestionarte una cosita. ¿Te han dolido demasiado las manos, acaso, para avisarme que Bella ya estaba despierta? — me interrumpió Jacob Black, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se notaba que estaba tratando de controlar su semblante en un vano intento de no aparentar un enfado inminente al proferir el reclamo.

—Discúlpame, Jacob. Supongo que se me olvido informarte sobre el estado de Bella. Eh tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza — Edward susurró con voz neutra. Dentro de sus ojos, había una tenue chispa de diversión producida al hacerle pasar un mal rato a Jacob.

—Sí, claro, mamador. ¿En cuál cabeza?

—Cierra la boca Black.

—Como digas, ojitos lindos.

Edward suspiró exasperado.

—Ya extrañaba las peleas de estos dos — Alice exclamó con ojos burlones, aplaudiendo dos veces consecutivas.

…..

—Gracias por llamarme, Alice. Si no fuera por ti, pasarían años y yo no me enteraría de que mi amiga piso tierra de nuevo — agradeció Jacob nuevamente, metiéndose a la boca una de las enormes galletas de chocolate que Alice había preparado ella misma —con ayuda de un sobre en polvo de mezcla para galletas, se vale decir—.

—No hay de qué. Estaba segura de que el idiota de mi hermano se acordaría solo cuando Bella comenzara a preguntar por ti.

—Lo intenté una vez, pero no cogiste el teléfono — Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y era tanto el dolor de culo que te dio para no oprimir el maldito botón de 'reintentar'?

—¿Por qué te escapaste de la perrera?

—Cállense ya, los dos — les dije a ambos, con una advertencia evidente en mis ojos — Jacob. Seguro ya Alice te habrá informado con lujo de detalles acerca mi situación, ¿verdad?

—Ten por seguro que sí.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre de ti? No te recuerdo del todo, y agradecería muchísimo que me hablaras un poco de tu vida antes y después de mi accidente.

—Oh, bien. Conoces mi nombre, Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black, amigo de tu padre. Nos conocimos a los ocho años por primera vez, creo. Pero cuando tuvimos suficiente consciencia somos amigos desde el día en que casi te tiras por el borde de un acantilado. Y no la vez donde sufriste el accidente, fue mucho antes, no hacía mucho de tú haber llegado a Forks. Fuimos novios durante tres hermosos meses y nuestro primer beso fue debajo de la lluvia, una noche donde te escapaste de las garras de tu psicópata novio.

—Que te den, Jacob — gruñó Edward.

—Venga, Edward, un poco de humor no hace daño.

—Eso no me hace gracia.

—A ti nada te hace gracia.

—¡Prosigue, Jake! — dije, para no tener que soportar otra de sus escenitas inmaduras de 'eres más idiota que yo'.

—¿Qué decirte? Me fui a la universidad dos años después que tú. Trabajo como jefe de un taller mecánico y soy ingeniero de computación. Recientemente estoy con una chica llamada Vanessa, somos felices y comemos perdices en un apartamento en Chicago. No ah podido venir porque el trabajo la tiene esclavizada. Es contadora.

—¿Y Billy? — pregunté de pronto, recordando vagamente al hombre robusto de ojos chinos, cabellos negros casi canos, con aquella imborrable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Falleció hace dos años — susurró Jake con voz triste — Ataque cardiaco.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho, Jake… — alcancé a decir. Me hubiera encantado mucho conocer de nuevo a Billy Black.

—Está bien. Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano — me ofreció una cálida sonrisa, como demostrando que no tenía por qué sentir pena.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedarás?

—Yo… No lo sé. Eh venido hoy a merced de mi desesperación por la noticia y dejé un montón de cosas que resolver en Chicago. Seguramente me regreso mañana, y vuelvo un día mejor planificado.

—Oh. Bueno, si lo deseas, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones…

—No, gracias, Bella — me interrumpió — No deseo hacer estorbo por aquí, y es evidente que tu _querido_ esposo no se sentirá a gusto con mi presencia….

—Qué bueno que lo entiendas — asintió Edward.

—….Y ya me alojé en un hotel. Lo siento.

—Ah… — no voy a negar que me sentí levemente entristecida por tener que despedirme de él tan pronto. Quería conocerlo mejor, recordarlo tal como era y como es — Está bien. Y… ¿Qué me dices de Vanessa?... — seguimos con la conversación.

.

.

.

—¿Cuándo volverás, entonces?

—No lo sé, Bells. Hare cuanto esté en mis manos por que sea en la próxima semana — respondió, al tiempo en que me abrazaba. Me fue inevitable devolverle el gesto. Me gustaban los abrazos de Jake, eran… cálidos. Además de que olía excelente.

—De acuerdo — suspiré, indignada.

—Nos vemos — me besó en la mejilla y se encaramó en el auto de Alice, antes de que ella se pusiera en marcha para llevarlo a su hotel de Port Ángeles.

Edward yacía recostado cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la sala. Se había deshecho de su corbata y su chaqueta, y portaba una camisa blanca de botones que se le veía… ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado sexy.

—Edward, ¿podrías no aplastar las almohadas del sofá? — sugerí, sin saber la razón por la cual me molestaba.

Él me miró con ojos sorprendidos, y después esa sonrisa tan exquisitamente matadora surcó su rostro como el sol al amanecer.

—No puedo creer que a pesar de tu amnesia, no paras de regañarme por acostarme en los cojines.

—¿Y es eso malo? — me senté a su lado, no sin apartar los cojines de su espalda. Él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—No. Me alegra muchísimo que lo hagas. Ya extrañaba que me regañaras por aplastar tus almohadas — volvió a sonreír felizmente, provocando una buena cohibición por mi parte — Adoras estos cojines.

—¿Porqué?

—Si no lo sabes tú, menos lo sabré yo — se encogió de hombros — Simplemente te gustan. No me dejas tocarlos, y mucho menos usarlos para reposar mi cabeza cuando estoy cansado. No has perdido la maña.

—Ah….

Me quedé callada. No estaba de ánimos para hablar acerca de mis costumbre de vida pasada.

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué Jacob y tú discuten tanto? — pregunté curiosamente.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Por muchas cosas. Jamás nos hemos caído bien. Él es un pesado, y para él, yo soy un pesado. ¡Pero tú lo amas!, y él siempre me fastidia echándome en cara las, hum, 'escenitas de celos', que te eché en el pasado cuando lo visitabas, y una que otra cosa. Además de que nosotros, tú y yo, hacía muchos años ya, decidimos adoptar un perro, y yo lo llamé Jacob, porque era igualito a él — sonrió de lado — No se sintió demasiado contento con el nombre, y tú tampoco. Lamentablemente, se nos murió a la semana, por un virus que aparece en los cachorros cuando están muy pequeños. Tú lloraste por semanas.

Al menos agradecía no recordar ese trágico momento.

No sumimos en un silencio… no incomodo, pero tampoco me era demasiado apetecible. No me gustaba estar en silencio cuando estaba con Edward.

—¿Cómo te fue con Jasper? — preguntó, poniéndose serio de repente.

—Estuvo bien. No hicimos demasiado, pero si me explicó bastante sobre mi caso. Me recomendó que cargara siempre una libretica de apuntes para que anotara todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día, como las tareas, o algo por el parecido. Me dijo que era una forma para saber que tanto retiene mi memoria, y que tan olvidadiza puedo ser. Si se me olvidaba hacer algo, o sentía que había olvidado algo, revisaba la libretica.

—Siempre has sido olvidadiza. Aunque no creo que sea demasiado necesario, por cómo has avanzado últimamente. Lo tuyo es pura pérdida de memoria a largo plazo. No creo que la memoria a corto plazo sea afectada.

—Eso mismo me dijo, que solo sería… por si a las moscas. También me dijo que él, tú y Carlisle habían hablado, y acordaron que me era bueno poner al corriente los dos hemisferios para ejercitar mi cerebro, o algo por el estilo.

—Exactamente. Puedes hacerlo leyendo, haciendo las actividades que acostumbrabas hacer con la mano derecha, con la izquierda. Como cepillarte, peinarte, atajar algo. Eso… sirve significativamente, para que en un futuro las personas no sufran de alzhéimer. Y no digo que necesariamente padecerás de eso cuando estés mayor, pero… Uno nunca sabe. Es mejor prevenir.

—Oh.

¡Qué desgracia la mía, si llegara a padecer de algo así! En ese caso no me recuperaría nunca.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello? — preguntó de pronto, con sus ojos puestos en el collar que portaba alrededor de mi cuello.

—Es la cadena de mis padres. La utilicé hoy con Jasper como mi… primer ejercicio.

—Oh, está bien — apretó los labios, sumido dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

—Edward….

—¿Dime?

—¿Cómo eran ellos? Me refiero a mis padres.

Edward pareció no saber que responderme.

—Yo… no lo sé. No los recuerdo, porque solo los vi cuando tenía unos siete u ocho años — dijo, severamente apenado.

—Es solo qué…. me siento… extraña. Quisiera que estuvieran vivos. Lo digo porque suelo soñar con ellos, y tengo imágenes en mi cabeza sobre mi madre Renee, e incluso estuve en estos días viendo unos álbumes viejos míos que según Alice, traje cuando me mude aquí a Forks, y me ah ayudado un poco a reconocer mi vida pasada. Y al verlos a ellos, y lo aparentemente felices que se veían juntos, y conmigo… — sacudí la cabeza — Me entristece un poco.

Edward se veía bastante preocupado por lo melancólica que me encontraba, pero se mostraba también indeciso, como impotente al no saber cómo ayudarme.

Profirió un sonido extraño, como un gruñido y una expresión de desagrado.

—Desde que te conocí, había anhelado siempre que olvidaras ese fatídico accidente, que olvidaras el dolor de la pérdida. Qué te olvidaras de ellos, por una parte… — susurró. Sus ojos cálidos y atrayentes — No creí que mi deseo se cumpliría a estas alturas, y mucho menos, que se cumpliría de una manera tan fuera de los límites.

—No tienes porque sentirte culpable. Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Dicen que cuando deseas algo con mucha fuerza, se cumple. Desearía nunca haber pedido algo similar. Mira lo que ah provocado.

—No seas paranoico — rodé los ojos — Te comportas como un niño escéptico. Déjalo ya, lo bueno es que estoy bien, ¿a que si? Me siento bien — traté de alegrarlo, encogiéndome de hombros. El accidente ya no me afectaba tanto como antes, aunque si lo lamentaba. El problema ahora era que tenía que recuperar la maldita memoria para poder ejercer mi profesión de nuevo, y retomar mi vida.

—Siempre eh admirado eso de ti — murmuró él, sonriendo torcidamente — Solías decir que yo era una clase de ángel que bajo del cielo para alegrarte la vida, para repararte, y un montón de cosas más. Pero eso no es cierto, porque fuiste _tú_ la que llegó a mi vida para arreglarme a _mí_ — colocó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, y yo lo único que hice fue ruborizarme de la manera más patética del mundo — Mírate, aseguras que tú estás bien, solo para no hacerme sentir mal. ¿Acaso no te eh dicho ya, que eres la peor mentirosa del mundo?

Sonrió de lado, y me quedé observándolo como idiota. Vale, ¡que equivocada estaba! ¿Qué es un Ángel? Vamos, ¡es más hermoso que un maldito ángel!

—¿Me lo has dicho? — respondí con voz seca. Fue la pregunta más estúpida, pero me había quedado embelesada con su mirada.

—Miles de veces — volvió a sonreír.

Nos miramos el uno al otro sin siquiera parpadear. Yo no podía moverme, estaba… apenada, deslumbrada.

Mi mirada se dirigió a sus labios en un movimiento fugaz. Sus labios tan provocativos y perfectos. Deseaba besarlo, pero me sentía avergonzada de hacerlo. ¡Por amor a Dios, tenía 25 años y me sentía como una chiquilla de 16! ¿Mi cerebro habrá retrocedido unos años en el pasado con el golpe?

—¡Eddie, Bells! — el estruendoso sonido de la voz de Emmett nos hizo dar un respingo a ambos. Por parte, agradecía haber salido del trance, pero la otra —la más fuerte—, maldecía a Emmett de mil y un maneras por haber arruinado el momento, el momento que hubiera sido el perfecto para tratar de acercarme más a Edward como _pareja._ En serio, Edward me gustaba, y mucho. ¿No pudo retrasarse unos cinco minutos?

—Siempre lo mismo — masculló Edward entre dientes, tan suavemente que lo escuché solo por un poquito — ¡Estamos en la sala, Emmett!

—¡Aquí están los dos! — gritó el hombre de gran altura y músculos potentes — ¡Bells! Sé que ayer y antier te vine a visitar, y te dije que hoy no podría, pero adivina, ¡si pude! ¿No es eso genial?

—Claro que sí, Emmett — me levanté de mi asiento y dejé que me alzara en brazos para darme otro de sus fuertes abrazos de a desmayar. Le abracé con fuerza. Estaba feliz de que había venido, claro, pero la parte egoísta de mi persona le reclamaba por no haberse tardado un poquito en llegar — ¿Y Rosalie? — pregunté con voz ahogada.

—¡Aquí estoy! — escuché su voz gritar desde la entrada, y apareció frente a mis ojos trayendo consigo tres bolsas de compras — ¡Hola Bella! Te eh comprado algo, espero que no te moleste. Y si te molesta, no me importa.

—Hola Rose — la abracé con alegría. Rosalie me caía estupendamente — ¿Se quedarán ésta noche?

—_Of course, honey —_ Emmett pasó su brazo por mi cintura para plantar un beso en mi mejilla. Emmett era famoso por no tener barreras físicas con la mayoría de las personas, aunque no me molestaba — Nos trasnocharemos hoy a punta de películas malas y cervezas. Alice y Jasper vendrán en un rato a acompañarnos. ¿Te parece?

—Estupendo — salté de alegría.

—Entonces. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos en un rato con una película mega famosa, y que a ti te encanta tanto? — me mostró la tétrica caratula — ¡_Haniball_! ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—No — no lo recordaba, ni quería hacerlo — Vale. Me daré un baño y bajaré en un momento.

—Subo contigo. Podrías estrenar hoy mismo el piyama que te eh comprado — agregó la rubia, empujándome escaleras arriba.

Le lancé una última mirada a Edward desde la cima de los escalones. Una que decía 'nos vemos en un rato'. Él me regaló otra de sus sonrisas y asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

.

—¡Jasper Hale Cullen, devuélveme eso! — gritó Alice, estirando la mano para arrebatarle la bolsa de _Doritos_, que éste le había quitado.

—Preciosa, es conveniente que no comas demasiado de esta basura. Podrías engordar, cariño — replicó él, llevándose a la boca un puño de los nachos. Alice se quedó quieta sobre el sofá de la sala, mordiendo fuertemente su labio. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su estomago, el cual comenzó a masajear con sus manos.

—¿Estoy gorda? — inquirió con voz casi alarmada. Hice un esfuerzo por no reír con su expresión mortificada, sabiendo que le ofendería.

—Es coña, Alice. No estás gorda — Edward intervino.

—No estás gorda, Alice. Aunque te pareces un poquito a la hadita azul esa de, _La Bella Durmiente_ — Emmett agregó.

—¡Ella es gorda!

Se puso de pié y corrió escaleras arriba, posiblemente para verse en un espejo.

—_¡Oh, cielos, si! Eh subido un poco de peso — _gritó desde arriba.

—No digo que estés gorda, Alice, sino que….

—Cállate Emmett — dijeron todos.

—¡No estás gorda, Ali, es solo el aumento del espejo!— Jasper le dirigió una mirada envenenada a su hermano y subió hacia arriba, para consolar a su dramática amada.

—¿Tan malo fue lo que dije? — preguntó Emmett.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, osito — Rosalie agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia — Solo le has dicho que está más gorda que una maldita hada de cuentos, que por si es gruñona, y _enana._ ¡Por supuesto que la ofendiste, idiota!

—Oh oh. Que mierda — gruñó Emmett.

—Oh, Edward, ¿debería subir para ver cómo está Alice? — le dije en voz baja, preocupada por exagerada amiga.

—No es necesario. En dos minutos bajará tomada de la mano de Jasper — se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa burlona.

No pasó un minuto siquiera cuando escuchamos las pisadas provenientes de Jasper y Alice que, tal como Edward había vaticinado, venían tomados de la mano cariñosamente.

—Disculpen mi reacción, gente. Estoy en mis días — Alice corrió hasta uno de los _puff_ que habíamos posicionado en medio de la estancia con anterioridad, y dejó salir un largo suspiro de satisfacción — ¿Cuál es la siguiente?

…..

Logré convencer a Alice y Jasper de que se quedaran a dormir esta noche en su habitación acostumbrada, para que no tuvieran la fastidiosa necesidad de tener que conducir hasta Seattle para alojarse en el hotel en el cual se hospedaban. Durante mi súplica, apliqué de la forma más similar y convincentemente posible la típica —y bien utilizada por Alice—, cara de 'cordero a medio morir', para que aceptara. Yo estaba al tanto de que era muy probable que Jazz y Alice quisieran pasar tiempo a solas en el Hotel, al igual que me acordaba de la tendida charla sobre Edward que habíamos conversado ella y yo hacía una semana. Pero eran casi las doce de la noche, y me angustiaba de sobremanera que ellos estuvieran conduciendo a semejantes horas de la noche. Estaba segura de que no podría estar tranquila hasta que me notificaran su llegada.

Accedieron sin demasiados problemas, y se encaminaron juntos a su habitación, que en un pasado, había sido la de Alice. Yo la había arreglado, aseado y sacudido días anteriores, porque necesitaba de una distracción mientras Edward hacia su turno en el Hospital.

Yo no podía dormir. Me había encerrado en mi habitación con la esperanza de poder caer en la cama como una tabla y dormir tranquilamente durante toda la noche, mas no podía pegar un ojo. No entendía las razones. Había tenido un día largo y aparentemente activo.

Me levanté de la cama y baje a la planta inferior, en un intento vano de buscar alguna distracción para quedarme dormida. Desde mi posición escuchaba unas voces y susurros provenientes de una habitación al lado derecho del pasillo del piso superior, seguido de un gemido y un golpe seco. No quería ni imaginar lo que Rosalie y Emmett podrían estar haciendo arriba.

Caminé a paso lento y vacilante hasta que mis pies tocaron la tierra húmeda del césped del jardín. La noche era tranquila, pero el cielo cubierto por un manto de nubes grises como el humo, impidiéndome contemplar cualquier astro del cielo. El ambiente no era demasiado frío, pero tampoco cálido. Podía soportar el frío, no era algo de lo que me moriría.

Dos árboles estaban perfectamente posicionados en una línea recta, como si fuese una puerta de entrada, teniendo como arco, las largas y rasposas ramas que sobresalían de las esquinas del roble. En uno de los arboles, una hamaca de colores estaba muy ingeniosamente oculta dentro de un agujero que yacía en la madera del árbol, como una pequeña cueva. Me pregunté de quien habrá sido la extraña idea de tener como sitio de hamaca el hueco de un árbol.

Curiosamente, lo saqué de allí para examinarlo. Había un poco de tierra y pequeñas astillas pegadas a la tela, pero no era algo de alarme, sino algo fácil de sacudir. Pareciera que no hubieran sacado aquel chinchorro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Lo desplegué y sacudí en el aire para liberarlo de los escombros y sucios, estaba algo húmeda. Y, tomando en cuenta mi estado de aburrida y la noche apacible, me dispuse a sujetar los bordes del chinchorro en cada árbol, bien amarrado para que no pudiera caerse. Una vez listo, me dejé caer en la tela y el impulso me permitió mecerme hacia los lados de manera satisfactoria y relajante, por lo que cerré los ojos. Esperaba que a Edward no le molestara que haya utilizado esto, pero de todos modos no lo creía demasiado. Si estaba así de escondido, quiere decir que no era importante.

—Cielos.

La suave exclamación provenía del mentalmente nombrado. Ladeé mi rostro para divisar a Edward, de pié solo a un metro de mi posición con un rostro incrédulo. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a mi lado, y yo me incorporé hasta quedar sentada.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola… Bella, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

—Estaba aquí dentro — apunté hacia el orificio del árbol — ¿Qué no sabías que allí estaba?

—¡Anda, entérate que no! — soltó una sonora carcajada — ¡Creí decirle a Emmett que la sacara de allí hace más de un año! El muy idiota la dejó allí. ¿Puedes creer que a Emmett se le ocurrió romper el árbol para meter la hamaca? Él aseguraba que era mejor, ya que no tendríamos la necesidad de buscarla y empaparnos cuando comenzara a llover. Supuse que la habría retirado. El muy mandril…

—¿Ha pasado un año, y no te habías dado cuenta de que había un chinchorro escondido en el árbol?

—No, yo no acostumbro a andar en el jardín. La que se encargaba de eso era nuestra… jardinera — la última frase fue dicha en un suave susurró. Él pareció desconcertado, e incluso molesto al decirlo, y me pregunté el porqué de su estremecimiento — Yo… no había visto la hamaca. No desde hace tantísimo tiempo.

—Pues ahora la tienes de vuelta — sonreí — ¿Quieres sentarte?

Mi petición pareció enternecerlo, ya que su semblante se suavizo y sus ojos se volvieron tristes. Asintió con la cabeza y se recostó a mi lado. No me molestaba tenerlo a mi lado, al contrario, me encantaba la sensación calidez y protección que desprendía su cuerpo, o al menos, lo que yo creía sentir cuando estaba a su lado.

Aquella sensación de _deja-vu_ regresó nuevamente. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, y eso era bueno, porque me avisaba que esto ya había pasado antes, y que no era la primera vez que cometía esta acción.

_._

_—¿Hablas en serio? — Edward preguntó, al tiempo en que acariciaba mi cabello desde la raíz, hasta donde finalizaba al comienzo de mi cintura._

_—Claro. ¿No te parece? Sería de lo más sexy. 'La estrella Edward'. ¿No te gustaría que le pusiera tu nombre a una estrella?_

_—No, no me molestaría, claro que no pero… No creo lo más conveniente que andes por ahí, y mucho menos frente a Emmett, hablando sobre 'La Estrella Edward'. Créeme. Jasper y Emmett me torturaran hasta que muera._

_—¡Ni dios lo quiera! Y de todos modos sigues siendo torturado con lo qué paso en las Vegas. Más no puedes estar. _

_—Ni me lo recuerdes. Prométeme que tus servicios como bailarina serán solo y exclusivamente para tu queridísimo esposo — jugueteó, con sus labios depositando suaves besos en mi cuello._

_—Ahh. Es injusto que no comparta mi talento innato con el resto del mundo — susurré en burla, mis manos acariciando su pecho desnudo. Desnudo porque me había encargado de desabrocharle los botones para poder tocarlo. Supuse que no le molestaría, aun con el frío que estaba haciendo._

_—Eso no es justo. Tú eres mi estrella. Solo mía._

.

—Acostumbrábamos a tumbarnos aquí para ver las estrellas. A ti te encantaba, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que tu dudaste en ser astrónoma — Edward interrumpió el silencio, y ladeó su rostro para mirarme. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando aquella sonrisa, a centímetros de mi rostro, hizo aparición en el suyo — A final siempre terminaba cargándote hacia la cama.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, mirando el cielo espeso. Para cualquiera, el momento podría ser perfecto para realizar un beso, pero para mí, no era el momento. Solo deseaba escuchar el silencio, y el sonido de la naturaleza, y la acompasada respiración de Edward. Quería disfrutar el momento, la paz, la compañía que se me presentaba. Deseaba saborear los recuerdos, aquellos que deseaban salir a flote, pero que se les hacía difícil.

Y por una fracción de segundo, en el que el viento se agitó provocando un escalofrió en mis brazos: pude vislumbrar una estrella.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo, lectoras de mi alma! :D  
Espero que se hayan sentido contentas con esta nueva entrega. Seh, se que el cap estuvo algo lento, (sobre todo por la explicación y la sesión de terapia con Jasper. Es obligatorio. Necesito que ustedes entiendan a fondo la situación de Bells como yo la tengo planteada para que no hayan dudas a futuro acerca del tema) y sé que están ansiosas por algo de acción. Pero es necesario que así continúe el curso de la historia, tengan paciencia. TODAS las dudas serán reveladas. Pero espero que se hayan sentido satisfechas con la llegada del super Jake, (creo que esto responde a las dudas de varias de ustedes, que preguntaban si Jacob es de alguna forma responsable del accidente de Bella. No, no lo es. Es inocente, y yo soy su abogada jijiji) y el poquito de humor que intente obtener de mi imaginación para darle un poco de sabor dulce al tétrico ambiente xD.**

Les eh dejado una pista, y espero que la hayan pillado, porque es bastante obvia ;)

Algunas me han dicho que me desenvuelvo con el tema de la _amnesia_ y todo ese cuento. Y aclaro que no soy doctora, ni estudio psicología, y no soy una experta sabelotodo con el tema del cerebro y sus funciones. Soy solamente una muchacha muy ociosa y fanática de Twilight que se ah preparado y estudiado un poco sobre este tema (el cual, me parece difícil, ya que se me complica la biología y mucho), para poder emplearlo dentro de la historia de manera técnica y objetiva, para que no se note demasiado infantil. Tal vez alguna de ustedes dudará de mis conclusiones científicas, (y más cuando por casualidad algunas de ustedes están estudiando medicina, y saben más que yo) y lo comprendo, porque no soy médica y estoy haciendo el mejor esfuerzo en meterme en la mente de un doctor, y el de un psicólogo. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien hechas, aunque sencillas para que entiendan, y no pienso arrebatarle la memoria a Bella sin dejarles un _porque_, un _cómo_ y una _solución lógica_ ^^

OTRA COSA. ¡Olvidé decírselos antes, pero es que eh tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza! Eh notado que varias de ustedes me han intentado dejar sus MSN, y les recuerdo que Fanfiction elimina las direcciones de msn. LAMENTO si pensaron que no deseaba agregarlas, y creyeron que yo era una odiosa ¬¬ Bueh! Aquí está mi correo porsia desean hablar conmigo o tienen alguna duda con respecto al fic: Victoriamasencullen123 (arroba) (Hot) (punto) com ^^

**¡OTRA COSITA! (si, ya van varias cosas xD). Otras de ustedes me han preguntado si Edward le mintió a Bella con respecto al modo en que sufrió el accidente, alegando que él había dicho a ella que tuvo un _accidente de tráfico_ y no una caída. No, no le ah mentido. Cuando el dijo que "había tenido un accidente", en el capítulo 24, si mal no recuerdo, no especificó en ninguna ocasión que era de "trafico", solo dijo "accidente". Y si, muchas se preguntaran cuando hostias Edward le contará la verdad a Bells. Denle su tiempo. Algunas cosas son complicadas. Y tengo mis trucos bajo la manga para poder sorprenderlas y dejarlas así: O.O Créanme. En siete años pueden pasar muuuuuuchas cosas.**

**¡Espero disfruten lo que resta de vacaciones! (a las que no han comenzado), y a las que ya lo hicieron (tanto en su colegio, Universidad, trabajo, etc.), ¡Que tengan muchísima suerte!  
**  
**Con amor:  
Victoria Masen Cullen.**


	29. ¿Amor? Definitivamente

**Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.

* * *

**

**¡Hola lectoras de mi alma! Antes de empezar a leer —Ustedes, yo no; yo ya sé como seguirá la historia, como terminará, y todo lo que ustedes ansían por saber muahahaha—. Quiero decirles algo.**

**Si a algunas de ustedes es fanática de la música instrumental, o solo me basta con que les guste. Me gustaría que escucharan la canción de 'Tema de Nadia', de Richard Clayderman, pueden buscarla por Ares, y en mi perfil está Link, aunque aqui tambn se los dejo: http: / www . youtube . com/ watch?v=NBhZKpWxzXE (sin espacios) **

**Hay varias versiones de esta cancion, pero quisiera que escucharan justamente la de Richard Clayderman, (que es la del link que puse) porque es la mas bonita y la que le dara mas sazón y sentimentalismo,**** cuando vayan a leer un trozo en específico del cap de hoy. Dejaré un aviso en negrita para avisarles cuando colocar la música, ¿vale? ¡Espero que les guste la mezcla _música-audio-mas-letra-de-fic_ xD! (sí, soy mala para los juegos de palabras)**

**¡Lean, y disfrutan! **

* * *

**¿Amor? Definitivamente**

* * *

—¡Oh, Esme! ¿Ésta es la casa de la que me han hablado tanto? — inquirí, observando la esplendorosa y magnifica casita donde Esme y Carlisle residían — ¡Es preciosa!

—Gracias, cariño — ella susurró. Cada vez que me miraba, sus ojos se volvían acuosos, y su sonrisa era tan dulce y a la vez tan melancólica, que alejaba la vista para no tener que soportarlo. Sabía que le entristecía que yo no pudiera mantener una relación con ella como era antes, pero no podía hacer nada

—Es perfecta. Es rustica, pero a la vez elegante. ¿Tú te encargaste de las decoraciones?

Todos nos habíamos reunido el día extrañamente soleado de hoy, para compartir en lo que podría decirse, una tarde en familia. En un principio, la idea de Alice me había parecido un tanto incomoda, tomando en cuenta las diferentes vibras emocionales que cada uno de nosotros portaba, y se mezclaban entre sí a través del ambiente. Por ejemplo, la incomodidad que me producía mantener una careta firme y siempre sonriente frente a personas que amaba, por supuesto, pero sabiendo aun así, que no recordaba del todo. Al igual que la tristeza de Esme, el ánimo un tanto decaído de Carlisle que —a pesar de saber disimularlo, con su personalidad siempre carismática e infinitamente paciente—, me resultaba sumamente racional.

—¡Oh, sí! Alice me echó una mano también.

—Son ustedes muy talentosas.

—Gracias — volvió a decir — Me alegra que al fin estés recuperándote.

Su humilde confesión impactó sobre mi pecho con la fuerza de un puño. El dolor no fue un dolor que demostraba tristeza, condolencia, lástima. Por encima de esos absurdos e indeseados sentimientos, fue, más que todo, un dolor que daba a entender que aquella omisa parte de mi persona se quebraba de felicidad, y un extraño sentimiento en relación con el afecto. Mi corazón palpito veloz al alzar la mirada y toparme con los ojos almendrados de Esme, que embargaban un purísimo amor. Un amor que la Bella escondida en mi interior correspondía con una intensidad abrazadora.

Sonreí en respuesta, y en un movimiento impulsivo y a la vez anhelado, tomé su mano entre las mías, en un gesto de sincero agradecimiento.

—Me alegro yo también, Esme. Siento un profundo amor hacía ti. Y espero, que no malinterpretes mis palabras y asumas que es solo agradecimiento, porqué no es cierto.

Sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas, _casi,_ y no contuvo el deseo de abrazarme.

—Gracias, mi niña — susurró con voz queda, como si supiera que se volvería temblorosa si continuaba hablando.

Desde la lejanía, observe el rostro inmutable de Carlisle, que admiraba la escena con unas pupilas que comenzaban a volverse acuosas. Le sonreí, para darle a entender que mis palabras no se referían solamente a su esposa. ¿Cómo no quererlo, sí desde que lo vi, supe que no podría odiarlo? Sentía aquella conexión con ellos, una conexión que despertó solo segundos con verlos. Los quería, de eso estaba completa e indudablemente segura.

—¡Mamá! ¿Dónde pusiste el tostador ese, que es parrilla y waflera a la vez? — preguntó Alice desde la cocina, dejando ver solamente su cabecita asomada tras la pared. Para ese entonces, ya Esme y yo nos habíamos desprendido de nuestro cariñoso abrazo.

—¡En la despensa de abajo, cielo!

—Oh, gracias, no me acordaba de esa — y regresó a sus labores.

...

—¿En qué piensas, Bella? — Edward preguntó, acariciando con una delicadez placentera mi antebrazo derecho. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral por el toque de sus yemas, que ahora habían optado por mantenerse inertes alrededor de mi mano.

—Siento que no encajo aquí — me atreví a confesar, alzando mi cabeza para tener el gusto de observar su rostro apacible, que no tardó en manifestar un ceño fruncido, el demostración de su duda ante mis palabras.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Eres parte de ésta familia. Por supuesto que encajas.

—No me refiero específicamente a que no encaje. Más que todo, me siento… intrusa, pero solo por mí misma. No sé con qué palabras expresarme, quiero decir… ustedes comparten tantas anécdotas, aquellos chistes privados que me cuesta familiarizar. Me siento una extraña en la estancia de una casa ajena.

—No tienes porque sentirte así — insistió él, mandando una ola de calma a través de mi cuerpo con su dulce voz — Te amamos, eso nunca lo olvides. Estamos aquí, para ayudarte. No eres una extraña, Bella, métetelo en la cabeza. Eres una Cullen, y no dudes jamás con respecto a este hecho.

Ambos nos miramos, y tras unos segundos, una sonrisa de alivio y alegría surcó la comisura de mis labios. No tenía idea de cómo Edward le hacía, para calmar el furioso oleaje sentimental que acostumbraba a atormentarme en mis indagaciones negativas. Pero me sentía contenta de que siempre estuviese allí, para alegrarme, para relajarme, con palabras esperanzadoras que sabía bien, decía solamente pensando que era cierto.

—¡Yo abro!

Ambos dimos un respingo al oír la voz soprano de Alice, que había reventando la pequeña burbuja privada que nos mantenía atados. Me separé de él, sin apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro, y me sentí curiosa al escuchar el sonido del timbre que tronaba rápidamente y sin descanso. Vaya, así de embelesada habré estado para no percatarme de aquel ruido.

—¿Quién podrá ser? — dijo Esme, limpiando sus manos en el delantal verde que cargaba puesto para preparar nuestro almuerzo.

—No lo sé — Carlisle contestó — Tal vez se trate de la vecina…

—¿La vendedora de bienes raíces? ¿Ha continuado viniendo hacia aquí? ¡Qué persona más irritante!

—¿Quién es irritante?

La voz no provenía de ninguno de los integrantes de mi familia. Todos parecieron sorprenderse al sonido grueso y firme de aquella voz masculina, antes de que el portador de tal voz haya siquiera cruzado el pasillo para hacer aparecer su alta silueta.

El hombre era alto, musculoso, de piel bronceada y cabellos oscuros, rebeldes. Sus ojos, tan profundamente azules como el mar pacífico, estudiaron con asombro mi rostro, y mi figura. Detrás de él, se hallaba una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, de cabellos castaños casi dorados, y unos ojos almendrados que se ampliaron desmesurados al verme, antes de llevarse una mano a la boca.

El chico de aspecto intimidante y a la vez felino, esbozó una amplia sonrisa que dio a entrever su dentadura blanquecina, y abrió los brazos, en un gesto de alegría, y burlo recibimiento.

—¡Bella Swan! — exclamó con voz fuerte, a la vez cantarina.

—Hola — saludé, con un asentimiento de cabeza. ¿Quién era este hombre, y de donde lo conocía? Su rostro me era bastante familiar… ¿Dónde lo había visto?

Dejando a una mujer sorprendida tras sus espaldas, el hombre se acercó a pasos vacilantes hasta mi dirección, sin apartar su mirada astuta de mis ojos y, tomándome desprevenida, tomó mi mano derecha con delicadeza y plantó un casto beso sobre mi dorso.

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante el reconocimiento que surgió en mi mente de la nada. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo había visto en los álbumes de fotos, en mis escasos recuerdos, y en la foto de la nieve!

—¡Clay Smith! — grité, antes de ponerme de pie.

—El mismo, preciosa.

—Ahora te recuerdo — murmuré, forzando a mi mente a hacer aparecer los recuerdos ocultos — Tú eres el que me ofreció probar mi primer cigarro.

—¿Le has dado un cigarro a mi esposa? — Edward se puso a la defensiva, mirando a Clay con una ceja arqueada.

—Tan aburrido como siempre — puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Viste que tuve razón al no decirle nada antes?

—Ahora lo sé de todos modos, idiota — Edward refutó.

—Como sea. Bella, querida, que lástima que ya he conseguido mi pareja. De no ser así, te diría que sigo disponible — me guiñó un ojo cómicamente.

Me acordé entonces de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Ya había dado dos pasos al frente, y en su rostro, se veía una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, aunque el asombro no había desaparecido del todo.

—Hola, Bella — saludó con voz temblorosa, a la vez insegura. Le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Edward, quien devolvió junto con un parpadeo de asentimiento.

—Hola… — contesté, al tiempo en que entrecerraba mis ojos… ella era… rayos. La respuesta al acertijo bailaba descaradamente en la punta de mi lengua.

—¿Me reconoces? — inquirió.

—No… logro hacerlo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, y me estrechó en un abrazo vacilante, el cual no me demoré en responder, para no lastimar sus sentimientos.

—Eres… — ¿era cierto lo que diría?

—Soy Kate. Kate Tamblyn.

.

.

.

—¿Carmen y Eleazar?

—Ellos le mandan saludos a Bella. No pueden venir. Ya sabes cómo anda Eleazar con los problemas del corazón, y Carmen se ha quedado a cuidarlo hasta que mejore.

—¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?

—Alice nos llamó — aclaró Clay, a la pregunta de Edward.

—No me sorprende, la verdad. Alice prácticamente publicará en un blog de internet la noticia — le dio un codazo amistoso a su hermana, quien le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Kate, Clay — intervine a la conversación — No es por ser grosera. Pero, ¿podrían aclararme este asunto? Según tengo entendido, Kate, eras la ex novia de Edward. Y tú, Clay, te habías acostado con Tanya…

—¡Que no me acosté con ella, joder! — repuso, cuando el resto de la familia comenzó a reír a estruendosas carcajadas por mi inocente comentario. Clay le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Alice, quien se retorcía de la risa — Siempre exagerando los hechos, Alice.

—No los exagero. Admite que si no hubiera interrumpido, hubieses puesto en acción tus manos que yacían sobre su…

—Eh, ¡Alice! Estoy aquí — Kate interfirió, agitando la mano. No se encontraba enteramente enojada, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de escuchar como Clay casi cometía un desliz con otra mujer qué, era casualmente, su prima por parte de tía.

—Vale, lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Cómo vas a sentirlo, si incluso les tomaste una foto aquella vez? — Emmett se carcajeó, ignorando la advertencia de la mirada de la rubia.

—¡Una fotografía! — el compañero de Kate se puso de pié, con ojos cegados de incredulidad — ¡Alice!

—¡Te juro que no la tengo! Si la tuviera, ¿crees que no la hubiera mostrado ya? Jasper me obligó a eliminarla. Emmett, ¿a éstas alturas vienes a abrir la boca?

—Se me escapó. Lo siento.

—Ah, pues yo soy tan prudente que jamás permitiría que se me escapara el hecho de que te descubrí aquella vez cuando cambiaste las aspirinas de Edward por drogas — confesó Alice, mostrando un semblante de 'niña santa'. Estaba claro que de santa no tenía nada.

—¡Fuiste tú! — ahora fue tiempo de Edward para interferir, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, con una mirada furiosa — ¡Maldito seas, Emmett! ¡Por tu culpa casi me echan del hospital por estar drogado en media consulta!

—Venga, Edward, al final no te despidieron

—Porqué Carlisle tuvo que intervenir, alegando que era un 'joven recién graduado qué se excedió de cantidad a causa de los nervios' — replicó

—Hijos, cálmense, por favor…

—Nosotras somos amigas, Bella — continuó Kate, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar las disputas entre los hermanos Cullen, que ahora se habían instalado en un infantil debate acerca de 'moralidad' — Bueno… digamos que anteriormente no éramos _exactamente_ amigas, porqué, he de admitir, seguía enamorada de Edward y estaba sumamente celosa. Pero a último momento, antes de graduarnos, me atreví a acercarme y pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. Tú me perdonaste, Edward milagrosamente dejó de odiarme, a pesar de todo lo que le hice…

—Sabes que nunca te odié — Edward aclaró, con voz suave y calmante, olvidándose de la discusión en la que se hallaba — Tal vez creí que te odiaba, pero no es así, y te lo he dicho.

Mi esposo esbozó una cálida y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Gracias — sonrió con timidez, y amarró sus largos cabellos en una coleta de caballo — Un día fui de visita a su casa, por una invitación de Alice. Y ese mismo día, conocí a Clay — le dirigió a su compañero una profunda y amorosa mirada, que le correspondió besando su sien — Él había aparecido mágicamente para sorprenderlos a ustedes, pero la sorprendida terminé siendo yo. Al final nos hicimos novios en menos de un mes, y acordamos estudiar juntos en la misma Universidad para no separarnos. Desde ese entonces estamos juntos, y tú y yo nos hicimos más unidas que antes. Salimos muchas veces con los chicos, y, al principio el ambiente era tenso, porque para ti era difícil de olvidar que yo quería a Edward. Pero terminaste aceptando que desde que conocí a Clay lo había olvidado, y nuestra relación mejoró muchísimo. Cuando tuviste el accidente, solo pude visitarte al hospital dos veces, porqué yo vivo nuevamente en Canadá, junto con Clay.

—Vaya — contesté, verdaderamente sorprendida. ¡Qué vueltas, las que da la vida!

.

.

_._

—Vamos a salir hoy — Edward comentó, tomando el dorso de mi mano para depositar un beso. Casi puse los ojos en blanco, al observar aquella mirada juguetona tan característica de sí mismo, que claramente demostraba que algo estaba maquinando.

—¿A dónde?

—Es una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—No me sorprende — soltó una suave risilla, que me dio a entender que se estaba burlando de mí.

Y siguiendo sencillamente aquel desesperado impulso que, era realizado al tiempo en que dejaba recostar mi cabeza cómodamente sobre su hombro, alargué la mano para deslizarla a través de su brazo, provocando así, que ambas pálidas manos se trabaran. No era la primera vez que accedía al impulso de acercarme a Edward, porqué su contacto me era sumamente reconfortante.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo, aunque no tenga la más mínima idea de a donde me llevarás. ¿Cuándo debo estar lista?

—En unas horas. Aun es temprano.

—¿Porqué no duermes un poco primero?

—Nah. Estoy bien. Además, se está muy cómodo aquí — dijo, el tiempo en que pasaba un brazo por encima de mi hombro, apoyándolo sobre la cima del sofá, en el cual, ambos nos hallábamos recostados.

Edward regresó temprano del trabajo, cosa que agradecí, ya que no me sentía cómoda en una casa tan espaciosa y tan sola a la vez. El primer movimiento que realicé cuando vi su silueta traspasar el umbral de la puerta, fue echarme en sus brazos y alegrarme de que haya vuelto al fin. En un principio se mostró bastante sorprendido por mi descarga de energía, ya que no acostumbraba a mostrarme tan alegré con él, pero realmente, le había extrañado mucho. Hacía ya una semana desde que había pasado junto con mis hermanos de visita a la casa de mis padres adoptivos, y fue aquella semana precisamente, la que le exigió duramente horas de trabajo a Edward, quien regresaba por las noches completamente exhausto de su arduo trabajo; me besaba dulcemente la mejilla y me estrechaba en sus brazos, antes de relajarse con una ducha y caer muerto sobre el colchón de su cama. Su ausencia me resultaba angustiante, a la vez desesperante, ya que, debía admitirlo, me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Edward y estar separada de él me frustraba severamente. Me encantaba que sonriera para mí, que me aprisionara con su mirada abrazante, o que susurrara a mi oído que me quería o me preguntara qué era lo que haríamos hoy. Cualquiera —a excepción de mi familia—, diría que era extraño que a tan poco tiempo de haber salido de mi estado de coma, tuviese una atracción y amistad cómplice con mi esposo. ¡Por supuesto que eso no era malo! Pero claro, si tomamos en cuenta que no lo recordaba del todo, y las sesiones terapéuticas eran una viva prueba de la importancia del asunto, debía admitir que sí era extraño —aunque agradecía que Jasper haya logrado conseguir un consultorio de terapia cerca de Portland, cobrando uno que otros favores, para realizar allí mis sesiones terapéuticas—.

Pero… para mí no había nada de malo. ¿No se supone qué es mi esposo, y debo comportarme como una buena compañera, a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se atravesaban? A pesar de que Edward en repetidas ocasiones haya comentado que yo no tenía por qué aparentar que todo estaba bien aun sabiendo que las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, no me molestaba en escucharlo o hacerle caso. ¿Cuál era el problema? Me sentía gustosa de recibirlo con un abrazo cuando regresaba del trabajo, ayudarle cuando él preparaba la cena —e incluso, preparándola yo antes de que llegara—, y permitir que él me tomara de la mano o pasara su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, porque sabía que él había sufrido bastante, y me alegraba que sus ojos se iluminaran al verme. Y lo más importante, porque me_ gustaba_; tantos sus gestos, como él mismo. Me gustaba, ¿para qué obviar el asunto, si las cosas podrían llegar a ser, más adelante, tal y como eran antes?

—Debo confesar que me alegra que podamos salir juntos. Últimamente no he tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo contigo — confesé, sin poder evitar que aquel rubor bañara mis pómulos.

Desde que había despertado de mi estado inconsciente, lo único que ésta mansión me ofrecía como entretenimiento durante las horas que Edward pasaba en el Hospital en ayuda de los enfermos, era comida a más no poder, televisión por cable, y una variada y pesada cantidad de libros de medicina, los cuales me había dedicado a devorar, sentada sobre el sofá cama de mi habitación. Si quería comenzar a ejercer mi profesión nuevamente, lo mínimo que debería hacer era refrescarme la memoria con un baño de conocimiento. Me sorprendía a mi misma al saber detalladamente acerca de algunos síntomas de alguna enfermedad, mucho antes de que terminara de leer el caso que se presentaba en la página del libro, al igual que se me facilitaba el aprendizaje de los órganos, arterias, huesos, y músculos de la anatomía humana. Supuse que aquella información había sido tan importante dentro de mi vida, que mi cerebro no presentaba dificultades para expandirse, y dejarme recordar acerca de la buena doctora que fui en un pasado. Edward decía que si continuaba así, en menos de un año podría volver a ejercitar mi carrera.

A pesar de lo aburrida que estaba cuando permanecía sola en la casa, Alice, Rose, o Emmett se encargaban de venir a verme y entretenerme hasta que llegara la noche. Aunque últimamente, la situación había cambiado un poquito a la costumbre, ya que a mis hermanos, el trabajo comenzaba a exigirles más atención, y a veces tenían que echarse un rápido viajecito hacía el estado en el cual se hallaba su hogar permanente, para poder llegar a su trabajo. Y no les culpaba. Yo estaba siendo un inconveniente dentro de sus planes, y ellos hacían todo lo posible por mantenerme contenta, pero sin dejar a tras sus oficios laborales.

—A mí también me alegra. Espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento al decirte esto, pero no tienes idea de cómo extraño poder salir contigo _a solas_.

¡Maldito rubor, maldito metabolismo!

...

—¿En cuál auto iremos? — pregunté, cuando ambos nos hallábamos en la cochera, listos y arreglados.

No me sorprendió que Alice me haya llamado, para recomendarme —exigirme— lo que tendría que utilizar el día de hoy para nuestra cita_._ Si, una _cita_. Y su desbocada imaginación me había alistado con: un vestido azul marino muy ceñido a mi cuerpo, y unos tacones plateados. No deseaba usar zapatos de tacón pero… ¿Cómo negarle algo a Alice?

Edward, por su parte, tuvo la suerte de vestirse como se le antojó. Pero… Válgame Dios, que buenos gustos tiene. Una camisa negra de botones, que contrastaba magníficamente con su pálida piel, y que brindaba un brillo diferente a sus ojos verdes. Unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, tirando más al azul que al negro. Unos zapatos negros, pulcros, como si fuesen nuevos, aunque yo ya se los haya visto con anterioridad. Una chaqueta negra, esa clase de chaquetas que solamente los hombres de Hollywood portaban durante sus entrevistas con la prensa. Aquel cabello húmedo y alborotado, que con mechones adornaba la pálida piel de su frente lisa. Y aquella sonrisa burlona y torcida, siendo el toque perfecto para terminar de definirlo como hombre perfecto… ¡El muy maldito podría rodar por el suelo, vestir con harapos, y aun así se vería como si acabase de grabar un anuncio!

—En el Ferrari — contestó, acariciando casi con adoración su _humilde_ coche.

—¿Y cuál es ese de allá? — señalé con un movimiento de cabeza, aquel gran bulto cubierto de mantas grises. Podía distinguir claramente la silueta de una camioneta.

—Dudo muchísimo que tu Chevy pueda, siquiera, encender el motor. Hace tiempo ya que falleció el pobre.

_¿Mi Chevy? _¿La Chevrolet?

_—_Creí que se habían deshecho de él.

—¿Desecharla? Jamás lo haríamos sin tu consentimiento. Aunque, vale decir que Emmett siempre ha sentido el deseo de tomar un martillo y acabar con él, prenderle fuego, y bailar a su alrededor.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Por supuesto que sí. Lamento no habértela mostrado antes. Supongo que tantas cosas en mi mente, me obstruyen atender otras más.

Se acercó hasta la escondida camioneta, y de un tirón, la descubrió de su manto polvoriento.

La camioneta seguía casi intacta, al igual que en la foto que Renee me había tomando a mí, abrazando la camioneta, hacía ya tantísimos años. A pesar del polvo adherido, se diferenciaba que su color seguía siendo de un rojizo casi anaranjado, pero opacado levemente por las manchas blancas, y rallones qué, señalaban, a la pintura que se había pelado con el paso de los años.

Dejé que mis dedos acariciaran el fuerte capo, y se deslizaran a través de las ventanas, mientras caminaba alrededor de la camioneta para poder contemplar cada detalle. No me importó que mis dedos se ensuciaran con las negruras de la camioneta; permití que mi mano memorizara el tacto sólido de su relieve, de sus desigualdades, y de las zonas llanas de las puertas.

**_(N/A: Ya pueden colocar el Tema de Nadia)_**

"_Habla Jessica Wislow directamente desde los ángeles. Nos acaban de informar que el Vuelo 93 de Madrid, destino Phoenix, explotó en el aire aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde del día de hoy…."_

_No. No, No, No._

_….Mis padres estaban muertos, y yo era lo suficientemente estúpida para seguir esperando por ellos. Jamás más los volvería a ver…._

_… El recuerdo era lo suficiente para sentirme caer nuevamente en el abismo. Coloque mi puño sobre mi boca para acallar los sollozos, que amenazaban por darse a escuchar a través de mi garganta, mis pulmones…._

_—¡Isabella, deja de ser infantil, y haz el favor de parar de llorar! — la abuela exigió, mirándome con ojos inexpresivos._

_—Mis padres se han ido, tu hija de ha ido, ¿y solo tienes palabras para decir, que no sea infantil por extrañarlos?_

_—Tú madre está muerta y sepultada. No podemos hacer nada para remediarlo. Compórtate como una muchacha madura, y deja ya de lamentarte…._

_…."Es para recordarte, que siempre estaremos contigo"._

Detecto la pequeña gota de agua salada que resbala lentamente por mi mejilla, hasta perderse debajo de mi mandíbula. Siento la tristeza emerger desde el fondo de mi pecho. Si bien no los recordaba del todo, ¿cómo no echar de menos, a las personas que me dieron la vida? Estaba atada a su recuerdo, a los tristes. Necesitaba liberarme de la tortura.

Cerré los ojos, y casi pude vislumbrar a Charlie, a mi lado, golpeteando una y otra vez con los nudillos de su mano cerrada el capó de la camioneta, demostrándome lo fuerte y resistente que era aquel dinosaurio. Yo, frente de él, con una sonrisa impagable en mi rostro, antes de correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo con ternura. Renee, de pie frente a la entrada de nuestra casa con su ceño fruncido y su mueca contradictoria, mirando la camioneta, la cual no le transmitía la más mínima confianza. Ruedo los ojos, antes de abrir la puerta del piloto y sentarme en aquel asiento cómodo, olfateando el olor a menta, cuero, y humo de pipa. Observo a mi madre desde mi posición, con ojos suplicantes de que accediera a mi regalo. Renee se adentra a la casa, agitando las manos en el aire con un gesto mudo de 'está bien, haz lo que quieras'. Yo no hago otra cosa más que sonreír ampliamente, antes de poner en marcha la camioneta para dar una vuelta.

_—¿Te ha gustado en serio? Si lo deseas, podemos hacerle unos cuantos arreglos…_

_—¡No! Me encanta como está — negué con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro — Te quiero, Charlie. Eres el mejor padre del mundo._

_La mirada serena de mi padre parece ablandarse, y carraspea, mirando en otra dirección. Charlie parece indeciso, antes de pasar vacilantemente su brazo por mi cintura, para acércame un poco hacia él._

_—Ehh… Yo también te quiero, Bells_ —_ susurra, algo apenado. Sabía lo complicado que era para Charlie demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, ya que era un hombre orgulloso y sumamente tímido. Pero me basta con saber que me ama más que a nada en el mundo._

Había abierto la puerta del piloto y ahora acariciaba el volante del auto, para luego pasarlas por el asiento. Vuelvo a cerrar mis parpados, y sonrió inconscientemente, guardando el recuerdo de los ojos brillantes de Charlie, de su rostro, de su cabello rizado. Retengo la imagen de Renee, sentada en el patio trasero de la casa, recostada cómodamente sobre una silla desplegable, cogiendo un libro con su mano derecha. Alza la mirada, y me guiña un ojo al verme. Casi puedo olfatear el aroma de los moffins de avena que acostumbraba a preparar durante las tardes, siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro de cocina, que le habían regalado sus amigas en su curso de cocina.

_—¡Bella, querida! ¿Qué te parece, si me acompañas a ir de compras?_

_—¿Compras? No quiero._

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—No me gustan los probadores._

_—¿Qué clase de boba excusa es esa? — ella suelta una carcajada sonora, burlándose de mi cara asqueada — Pasaremos por la librería y te compraré un ejemplar. ¿Trato?_

_Gruñí en mi fuero interno. Maldita sea por saber cómo convencerme._

_—Trato._

_._

_—Charlie, necesito que me des dinero._

_—¿Para qué?_

_—Para comprar el libro que Renee me prometió, pero que no logró comprar porque ya se había gastado todo el dinero._

Para mi pesar, vuelvo a sonreír, pero aun con el sentimiento de abandono y pérdida, latentes en mi corazón, el cual había acelerando el movimiento de aquel musculo vital mientras la angustia crecía, al volver a tomar en mente que mis progenitores, habían muerto ya hacía muchos años.

Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de qué, a pesar de haber perdido la menoría, no los había dejado ir. ¿Para qué seguir sufriendo por quienes ya habían muerto, y posiblemente se hallaban en un lugar mejor que éste? ¿Cuál es el caso, si solo traerá pesares?

Les quería. Y ahora… me sentía… libre. Del dolor…

Me aferré solamente al recuerdo de sus rostros, sonrientes, felices, optimistas. Y allí supe, que no me sentía culpable, tal como había dicho Edward que me sentía en un pasado. Ahora… estaba felíz.

Cerré la puerta del piloto, y me di la vuelta para ir hasta mi esposo. Lo presentía, sabía que se encontraba de pie frente a mí, pero no tuve muchas ganas encararlo. A cambio de eso, le abracé por la cintura, y suspiré, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se libraba de la tensión, cuando sus brazos me rodearon y sus labios rozaron mis cabellos. No lloré. Sentía que no era la primera vez que tenía este pensamiento, y sabía que más de una vez había flaqueado en el intento de dejar de llorar.

—Bella, cielo, ¿cómo estás? — Edward inquirió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para verificar el estado de mi rostro.

—Ahora, estoy bien. Creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de lamentarme, y dejarles ir — susurré, sonriendo ampliamente.

_¡Adiós, mamá y papá! ¡Nos encontraremos algún día!_

.

.

.

—Oh — fue lo que pude expresar, con mis ojos bien abiertos. Si bien, sabía que no era la primera vez que mis pies tocaban el suelo de tan majestuoso sitio, no pude evitar plasmarme con una expresión de contrariedad absoluta.

—Si te quedas allí, van a creer que éstas sufriendo un paro respiratorio.

Me volteé, topándome con aquella expresión burlona suya, que hacia un inmenso esfuerzo en contener la risita que deseaba fugarse de su garganta.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Has visto la pinta de este sitio? ¡Parece un restaurante de Hotel cinco estrellas!

—De hecho, unos italianos están negociando comprar el edificio para reconstruirlo y convertirlo en un hotel de categoría y…

—No me causa gracia — le interrumpí, luchando con las ganas de cruzarme de brazos y taconear sobre el suelo — Gastaremos todo el dinero que nos queda en el banco para cenar aquí. O, más bien, tu dinero.

Edward respondió, soltando una alta y sonora carcajada.

—¡Como si venir aquí no hubiese sido cosa de costumbre! — replicó, antes de rodar los ojos y guiarme a través del lugar con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

¿Cómo he permitido malcriar tanto a Edward desde que nos casamos? Maldito sea por tener esa mirada tan persuasiva.

Un mesero vestido de traje negro, se acercó a nosotros a paso elegante y derecho, sin borrar esa mirada serena y esa sonrisa cordial de su rostro. No pude evitar compararlo con el mayordomo de Will Smith.

Nos condujo hasta una de las mesas que se hallaban en el piso superior. Mi mirada deslumbrada viajo a través del enorme candelabro de diamantes que colgaba sujeto firmemente en el techo, y me sentí de pronto protagonista de aquellas películas de bailes antiguos que se mostraban en las mansiones de a comienzos de 1900, por el espacioso sitio, repleto de personas de una buena estabilidad económica y un atuendo que podría costarle un año de sueldo a un empleado común, y por la decoración elegante y llena de luces, como el salón de fiestas del _Titanic_.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? — preguntó Edward, cuando ya nos habíamos ubicado en nuestra mesa.

—No demasiado — confesé con voz solemne, sin despegar la vista del menú — Debo aceptar que éste lugar es agradable, además de que no sirve de nada discutir contigo. Puedo hacer un esfuerzo en ign… ¡No puedo creer que éste sea el precio de un plato de calamares! — casi grité, al contemplar el precio de uno de los platillos recomendados por el cheff — Es definitivo. Nos vamos.

—Quiero dos especiales del día, el mejor vino que tengan, y una cesta de pan — pidió mi marido, ignorando cada una de mis refutaciones, al mesero que yacía de pie a nuestro lado tomando nota de sus palabras. El hombre, que correspondía con el nombre de John — según la identificación de su uniforme—, se giró sobre sus talones en un movimiento fluido, y se dirigió a la cocina sin mirar atrás.

Edward volteó al fin a observarme. Con un codo apoyado a la mesa, descansó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, portando su semblante más inocente y coqueto. No voy a negar que mi rabia se apaciguo tenuemente cuando pestañeó tres veces consecutivas, y su rostro angelical dio a mostrar una exquisita sonrisa de lado.

—Eres imposible — grazné.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú eres, y serás siempre, una persona demasiado mandona.

—Yo _no soy_ mandona — mascullé.

—Oh, sí, si lo eres.

Suspiré, dispuesta a no seguir discutiendo con él absurdamente.

Nos entregaron la comida al pasar de 30 minutos. Mi orgullo flaqueó significantemente cuando los meseros colocaron aquel enorme y apetecible plato de comida frente a mí. Mi estomagó gruñó tan fuertemente, que el potente tímpano de Edward captó el vergonzoso ruido, provocando que me sonrojara de vergüenza cuando la sorna brilló dentro de sus ojos verdes, sumando una ceja arqueada.

—¿No se supone que era Rosalie la del oído biónico?

Durante el transcurso de la noche, nuestras conversaciones no tocaron puntos privados de nuestra relación, y tampoco heridas cerradas. Éramos solo Edward y Bella, dos amigos que ahora se reunían para despojarse del estrés, y para disfrutar de una noche tranquila y relajante a la vez.

Platicamos acerca de nuestros gustos, en general. Algunas palabras triviales acerca de la economía y el mundo del Hollywood, burlas a espaldas de nuestros hermanos, aclaraciones —para mí—, con respecto a la vida de Carlisle, Alice, y la mayoría de mi familia.

—¿No te parece irónico, que estemos casados ya, y que tengamos una cita para conocernos? — Edward comentó con expresión sarcástica, luego de haber dado un sorbo del vino de su copa.

—Bueno, no sería ni la primera vez tener una cita de reconocimiento entre nosotros — respondí, observando atentamente su semblante risueño sin lugar a distracciones.

—En realidad, nosotros nunca tuvimos una 'primera cita'. Nos conocimos con el paso del tiempo luego de que llegaras a Forks, y no fue necesario invitarte a salir para conocerte. Digamos que, éramos, como aquello que Alice no paraba de decir, _Best Friends Forever, _o algo por el estilo.

¡Qué chistosa situación! Una primera cita, años después de nuestra boda.

—Algo de lo que no estoy enterada, ¿cuánto tiempo nos llevó hacernos novios?

—Un mes, más o menos. Fue en la casita del lago. El beso se dio primero antes del noviazgo, que llego unos días después, luego de que discutieras conmigo.

Oh, sí que recordaba aquel beso, no del todo, pero bien claro tenía que fue en una alberca, y que luego salí corriendo de allí. ¿La razón? Inseguridad, probablemente.

—Por causa de Kate — agregué. Alice me había explicado muy explícitamente la situación cierto momento durante el almuerzo en Seattle.

—Si…

—¿Y tú…? Hum, según tengo entendido, Kate y tu habían establecido una relación de unos cuatro años. ¿En algún momento, cuando la viste, no…?

—¿Me confundí? No. Para ese entonces, estaba enamorado de ti, y Kate no era más alguien que fue parte de mi vida. Si, fui feliz con ella, pero el amor se desvaneció luego de que se fuera, y renació poderosamente cuando supe que te quería a ti, años atrás.

_Estaba_ enamorado de mí, me _quería_ años atrás. ¿Y no lo estaba ahora? Sería muy estúpido deducir que no.

Edward debió percatarse de mi confusión, ya que se apresuró a continuar:

—Por supuesto, el amor que te profeso no ha acabado aún, y no creo que acabe nunca.

¿Me ruboricé? Si. ¿Mi corazón latió como loco? Si. ¿Correspondo al sentimiento? Tal vez. ¿Deseé atizarle un puñetazo por volver a plasmar aquella sonrisa burlona tan cansona? También.

…..

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vinimos aquí? — pregunté.

Edward se inmutó durante unos cuantos segundos, posiblemente, recordando cuando había sido aquella vez. Cuando pareció enterarse de la respuesta, podría jurar haber visto un tenue asomo de tristeza a través de sus facciones alegres, que se mostraron algo crispadas por una expresión indescifrable. Logró recomponer su compostura cuando alzó la mirada para verme, y, a pesar de la duda y curiosidad que me desesperaba por una explicación de su ánimo, decidí pasarlo por alto.

—Unos meses antes de tu accidente. Acostumbrábamos a venir, al menos, una o dos veces al mes.

—¿Y por qué dejamos de venir?

Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía una especie de tensión, cuando, después de volver del baño de damas, me había puesto a contemplar las sopotocientas paredes de aquel local tan grande y elegante. Algo importante, e inexplicablemente angustiante, bailaba descaradamente entre lo más recóndito de mi mente, pero no concebía descifrar que cosa.

Un indescifrable sentimiento se apoderó de mi estomago.

.

.

.

Lo primero que hice, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo de la casa, fue desprenderme de los malditos tacones. Los dejé a un lado del sofá de la sala, consciente de que a Edward no le molestaría una pequeña muestra de desorden por mi parte.

—Uff. ¡Gracias por la salida, Edward, me ha encantado la comida! — exclamé, con los ojos cerrados, y mi cuerpo descansando en el sofá — ¿Te irás a dormir ahora?

—No si tú no lo harás — respondió, al tiempo en que se deshacía de su chaqueta.

—Estoy cansada, aunque no tengo demasiado sueño.

—Entonces, te acompañaré hasta que te duermas.

Fiel a su palabra, me acompañó durante una hora a mi lado, mientras intentaba despertar el sueño con una película de Di Caprio, 'La isla siniestra'. Al final de todo, la película fue tan desesperante que me pregunté si la loca terminaría siendo yo.

—¿Sueño? — preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Algo. Aunque me causa muchísima flojera pararme.

—Ah. Eso no es problema.

Y tomándome desprevenida, me cargó en brazos y comenzó a llevarme escaleras arriba. Me depositó en el suelo cuidadosamente frente a mi habitación.

—Que tenga pereza no quiere decir que me debes traer cargada hasta aquí — me quejé, aun así, sin estar molesta.

—¡Bah! Ni que fuese la primera vez – rodó los ojos.

—Entonces…

—Entonces… buenas noches — se despidió. Se acercó para depositar un beso sobre mi mejilla, y se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su habitación.

—Edward — pronuncié, sin saber la intención de mi llamado. Él se volteó, justo después de haber tocado la perilla de su puerta.

—¿Dime?

No sabía que fue exactamente lo que me motivó para dar los primeros pasos a su dirección. Y no fue, hasta que estuve justamente frente a él, que comprendí que lo quería tanto, como para atreverme al fin, a hacer lo que había querido hacer hace mucho.

Mi mano se movió casi por voluntad propia hasta su mejilla. Él se estremeció. Pude detectar sus ojos como platos, cuando pasé mi mano por su cuello hasta hacerla descansar cerca de su nuca. Me puse de puntillas, y dejé que mis labios rozaran suavemente los suyos. Edward permaneció quieto por unos segundos, como un madero, al parecer, demasiado aturdido como para realizar una acción inmediata.

Mis labios se separaron de los suyos, y luego volví a juntarlos con los de él. Allí fue cuando Edward reaccionó, y sus labios petrificados comenzaron a responder, presionando dulcemente sobre los míos. Una sensación nerviosa aguardo en mi estomago, como miles de mariposas agitadas, y mi respiración hiperventiló tenuemente cuando acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos, transmitiéndome una calidez que atravesó a través de mi cuerpo junto con un estremecimiento.

Para mi pesar, Edward se separó antes de lo que yo deseaba, y por esa razón, tomé valor para hacer presión sobre su cuello, y besar con más fuerza sobre sus labios. Sabía que en estos momentos, Edward se debatía entre responder el beso como se debe o alejarse, para no tratar de 'confundirme', o 'incomodarme' tan pronto. Así que, sin importarme mostrarme algo atrevida con lo siguiente, lo jalé de su camisa y atrapé su labio inferior entre mis dientes, para demostrarle que no tenía miedo, que realmente, deseaba que me besara.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para él. Un suave gruñido se escapó de su garganta, y su mano aprisionó mi barbilla para profundizar el beso. Mis piernas, débiles, pudieron haber flaqueado si Edward no me hubiese rodeado la cintura con sus brazos, y me hubiese apoyado contra la puerta de su habitación.

Casi dejo salir un gemido, cuando su cuerpo se pegó junto al mío, creando una presión placentera entre nosotros. Mis manos ahora jugaban y tiraban con rudeza su cabello, y nuestras lenguas bailaban deliciosamente al ritmo de nuestro deseo.

_Deseo. _Fue allí cuando comprendí que no sentía solamente una fuerte atracción por Edward, sino también, repentinamente, una pasión que nació solo con el simple roce de nuestros labios. Lo deseaba. Así de sencillo. Y no contuve un gemido cuando sus manos, que yacían en mi espalda, recorrieron mi cintura, y se aferraron fuertemente sobre mi cadera y me apretaron contra él.

El intenso beso, fue aminorándose, entre besitos, hasta que nos separamos finalmente. Mis manos no se privaron de acariciar su cuello y sus hombros.

—Te quiero.

¿Fui yo la que dije eso? Seguramente, y no me arrepentía de ello. Es más: me sentía orgullosa de aceptarlo al fin, y mucho más frente a él.

Abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con los suyos, tan intensos y profundos. Pero la magia se opacó, cuando vi un destello de tristeza gobernar en su semblante.

* * *

**Si me quieren, díganmelo. Si me odian, díganmelo. Si consideran que estoy comenzando a ponerme cansona con este desesperante suspenso 'coge culo', como decimos aquí en mi pais, también díganmelo xD**

**Ehh. Bueno, ¡Un beso, al fin! ¡Tenía que meterle algo de dulce a la historia, y terminar de aclarar los sentimientos de Bells! (sin interrupción de Emmett xD) y les dejé un cap muyyy largo, espero esten satisfechas.**

**Espero que el Richard Clayderman les haya suavizado con una de sus estupendas obras, y espero haber reflejado la canción en los sentimientos de Bella ante el recuerdo de sus padres. La narración de ella, al igual que en la canción, empieza con la tristeza melancólica que comienza al principio de la canción, hasta convertirse en algo frustrante y más sentimental. Luego, viene la esperanza, y aquella fuerza que se toma para dejar a un lado las tristezas, hasta que, siento que de pronto la canción se vuelve más alegre, al igual que los pensamientos de Bella. Y el dolor, se transforma en esperanza, en alegría, y en amor. De pronto, regresa la tristeza, pero es mas como el toque culminante de una despedida al dolor, para abrir espacio a la libertad, y de pronto, el final me hace pensar 'ya acabó aquello'. Esto es lo que me transmite la canción, y decidí utilizarla como inspiración para escribir esa parte, e incluso bote unas dos o tres lágrimas T_T (y eso que a mí me cuesta llorar cuando leo). Pero bueh, supongo que me inspiré mucho xD. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! :D**

**Por cierto, queridas y hermosas lectoras de mi alma. ¡A partir del próximo capítulo comienzan a revelarse los secretos! Ohhh sí, lo que todas estaban esperando, y lo que más preguntaban, _'¿Qué mierda es lo que pasó?' _**

**¡OJO! No TODO se revelará en el próximo cap, sino a partir de allí. Será de a poquito, y poco a poco descubrirán lo sucedido durante aquellos siete años que todas desconocen, y la pregunta más importante: ¿Quién es Charlotte?**

**¡Oh, sí, mis niñas! ¡Estoy ansiosa por comenzar a escribir eso! :D (*Saltos de alegría*)**

**¡Sigo sin internet! (*Llorando como alma en pena T_T*)**

**Pero a pesar de eso, actualizaré la próxima semana, entre viernes, sábado, y domingo. **

**.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que los Reviews están disminuyendo, así qué, asumo que no les ha gustado el cap anterior, o, se les está haciendo aburrida la historia (creo yo). Si así se sienten, tranquilas, que pronto viene lo bueno. Así que… ¿Me regalan por lo menos, mis queridos 20 Reviews, que es mi exigencia para cada cap? (*Mirada de Alice*)**

**¡Cuídense muchísimo, pásenla lindo, y tengan una bonita semana!**

**Vicky.**

**PD: ¿A qué no se esperaban que Kate y Bella serían amigas? ¡Pues créanlo, porque no están locas! ;)**


	30. La joven de los ojos dorados

**Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.

* * *

**

**¡Gracias a todas ustedes por los favoritos, alertas, y reviews que llenan mi bandeja de entrada! ¡Me hacen tan feliz! Gracias a las que me comentan, a los anónimos, y a las seguidoras fantasmas. ¡Se les quiere muchísimo!**

**Ya que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin hacerlo, voy respondiendo lo que puedo:**

**Laura:**** ¡Aquí viene un POV Edward, para las que extrañaban meterse en su cabeza! (la mente, ¡mal pensadas! xD)**

**Paty:**** Créeme, yo también odio no tener a un Eddie hermoso que me haga compañía T_T. Pero creo que poquitos quedan en el mundo, ¡Waaaa! (*llanto*) ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Paula Tapiero: ¡****Gracias por tu review!. Yo también siento que he madurado en mi escritura, porque, a veces me pongo a repasar algún cap de los primeros para refrescar mi memoria, y de pronto pienso: ¿yo escribí eso? ¡Dios mío, qué horror! xD**

**Anitakarina: ****No puedo responderte tu pregunta, querida Ana, ¡No quiero acabar con el misterio con el que las tengo sometidas! (soy mala, lo acepto, me gusta, y poco me importa xD)**

**Anonimo:**** No problem. Respeto tu comentario perfectamente, y, bien tenía en mente de que a varias personas no les gustaría por donde había corrido el rumbo de la historia, aun así me arriesgué a continuar. Lamentablemente, una autora jamás podrá complacer las expectativas de todas. No me ofendes. Y gracias por tus deseos.**

**Alejandra87:**** ¡Fiel seguidora! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejar tu opinión en casi todos mis capítulos. Tus comentarios me suben el ánimo, ¡y qué buena memoria tienes, para opinar acerca de tantos aspectos de los caps! (y)**

**Idta:**** ¡Gracias! Me alegra de que te haya gustado mi improvisación en esa parte, y que hayas disfrutado de Richard Clayderman (L), no puedo evitarlo, amo sus obras. Jajajaja, Bella, ¡pobre Bells! Tranquila, no creo que me tome más de dos caps en revelar tanto suspenso xD.**

**PaaOo: ****Eddie se puso triste porque le pego la culpa como puño en el estomago ****L**** Ya sabes, por lo de Charlotte. ¡Incluso puede llegarme a caer mal mis personajes algunas veces!**

**Danni: ****Gracias por tu Review, Danni ;) Te comprendo, tal vez sea esa una de las razones. Sé que el fic se está poniendo largo, y el suspenso mata que jode, pero no me gusta acortar los hechos. Las cosas tienen que ir de a poquito y así me gusta, además de que me encanta torturar a las peronas xD. Con respecto a lo de una secuela… no me gusta. Quiero decir, no le veo sentido. ¿un fic, dos fics? Si es la misma historia, pero partida en dos partes, no me parece lógico (sin ofender, es mi punto de vista). Aunque claro, si el fic fuese a ser demasiado laaargo, de esos que pasan de los 60 caps, y pueden llegar a los 70, (los hay) puede ser más aceptable, pero dudo que este pase de los cuarenta. **

**Solchizz****: ¡Tan linda, gracias! Espero no asesinarte con este episodio. Lamento hacerles sufrir, ¿pero es porque las quiero? (WTF?) seeh, un poco contradictorio xD. ¡Gracias por tu coment!**

**Yirla: ****Gracias por tu Review. Yo también amo a Richard (vaya, creo que lo he dicho ya como 20 veces xD) Bah… ¡el odio es malo! ¡No es bueno odiar a las personas! (bueno, a Charlotte un poquito se vale, pero se vale entender las razones xD) ¡Espero te guste el cap de hoy!**

**Al igual, les doy las gracias a MELS, Nessa, Flexer, Pillyna, Maiaiauchiha, Yolabertay, 1xAnnitaaa, Juls Cullen, Lian, Roscidius Cullen, ISACOBO, Elenys, Roxy, Zatty, Eviita Cullen, ¡LIZZIANITA! (Si, sabes que eres tú, no te hagas la loca xD), Vita Swan D'Cullen, Msteppa, Claudia Cullen Swan. **

**Vale, ya tengo la consciencia tranquila :D **

**_(Lectoras: ¡Ja, claro Vicky! -.-)_**

**¡Es cierto! Jum, ¬¬**

**¡Disfruten el cap de hoy!**

* * *

** La joven de los ojos dorados**

**

* * *

**

**Un año, dos meses y medio atrás.**

La chica observó fijamente los ojos oscuros de su madre, adornados por la suave sombra de ojeras purpuras, casi negras, que daba a demostrar el cansancio, y las noches de sueño, que había padecido los últimos meses. La mujer, que descansaba sobre el robusto y viejo sofá mostaza, soltó un suspiro, y luego cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer al fin por el sueño.

La chica contempló su cabellera rojiza, que portaba las frecuentes canas de la vejez; sus labios finos y resecos, fruncidos en una mueca inexpresiva, y las arrugas, que resultaban naturales para aquellos 55 años de edad.

Hizo una mueca torcida, al recordar el estado de la mujer que le había dado la vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que sufrir, allí, postrada, en aquella cama grande, con profundas depresiones por no poder sobrevivir a eso? Su muerte se aproximaba pronto, y la tumba la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir ella misma, sabiendo que su madre se iría pronto, y luego, no quedaría nada?

Cogió su bolso, un botellón de agua, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Antes de que su mano rozara el borde de la perilla, escuchó el gorgoteo de una voz ahogada, que la llamaba.

—Mamá, ¿por qué te has despertado?

—¿A dónde vas? — exigió saber, la mujer que correspondía con el nombre de Brenda.

—Ya te lo dije. Iré a conseguir trabajo.

—¿Y cómo piensas ir hasta allá? ¡Queda muy lejos!

—En el auto, duh— dijo en un intento de hacerla reír, rodando los ojos, y acercándose a ella para besar su mejilla — Prometo volver antes de la noche.

—No vayas… — susurró Brenda.

—Madre, sabes que necesito el dinero.

—Tenemos dinero, hija.

—Sí, tenemos. Pero no lo suficiente como para atender a tus necesidades. Necesito dinero para tu tratamiento del cancer.

—¡Tonterías! Estoy perfectamente. Solo es un poco de dolor, pero eso lo puede soportar cualquiera — aseguró la señora.

—¡Estoy harta de que siempre me lleves la contraria! ¡Te quiero con vida, madre, así sea por unos años más! — exclamó la joven.

—Sí la voluntad del señor es llevarme consigo, yo no soy quien para resistirme.

—¡A la mierda lo que quiera el señor! ¡Adiós, nos vemos más tarde, mamá! — y completamente furiosa, azotó la puerta cuando la cerró.

¡Siempre el mismo maldito problema! Su madre no terminaba de entender que podría retrasar su muerte por un tiempo más, si le hiciera caso a las recomendaciones del médico. ¡Era malditamente obstinada!

Mientras ponía en marcha su coche, rememoró la conversación que había sostenido con el doctor Cullen, Carlisle, cuando le atendió porque se cortó accidentalmente la muñeca con un cuchillo, por el enojo que le provocó una más de las discusiones con su madre. Un hombre sumamente agradable y pacífico.

_—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? — preguntó Carlisle, mirando asombrado la muñeca de la chica._

_—Fue un accidente. No vaya a creer que soy una suicida psicópata. Fue solo… un desliz. Tantos problemas en casa me sacaron de quicio — masculló entre dientes, enojada consigo misma y con el maldito destino. No quería necesariamente que aquel doctor se enterara de su patética estupidez y de su desastrosa vida, pero no pudo evitar excusarse. No deseaba que él pensara que era una chica demasiado torpe._

_—Comprendo. ¿Sabes? Me recordaste de pronto a mi hija — comentó, sin poder contener una suave risilla — Acostumbra a golpearse o tropezarse a menudo. Es muy distraída._

_—Supongo que me hace sentir mejor — dijo, riendo junto a él._

_—Me resultas algo familiar — dijo, reparando la herida de la chica — Me parece haberte visto antes. _

_—Posiblemente así sea. He venido un par de veces junto con mi madre, ella tiene… cirrosis— intentó no detonar tristeza, pero su voz demostró el dolor que le causaba decir aquello._

_—Lo siento mucho, querida — se compadeció sinceramente, al ver la sombra que apareció en el rostro, anteriormente, sarcástico de la chica — Pero ya me ubico. ¿Brenda Lesnie? _

_—Sí, ella es. ¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_—Charlé una vez con ella. Es una mujer agradable. _

_—Sí, lo es, aunque demasiado terca._

_—¿Porqué lo dices?_

_—Se rehúsa a venir al hospital. Las veces que ha venido han sido a rastras. Me preocupa muchísimo su situación, porque el doctor… ¿Bob, se llama? Me ha dicho que no le queda demasiado tiempo de vida y, como mucho, un año tal vez. _

_—Entiendo. Pero, podrías darle tratamiento. Eso ayudaría mucho en su situación._

_—__Ese es otro problema, Doctor Cullen. No tengo suficiente dinero como para realizarlo y, además, a veces me obstina, cuando no quiere tomarlo — luchó para no hablar entrecortadamente. No quería soltar ni una sola lágrima, y mucho menos, en público — No sé qué hacer. _

_—¿Y has considerado buscar un empleo?_

_—Oh, claro que sí. Pero es difícil, porque salgo de la Universidad en las tardes, y a veces en la noche. He intentado miles de veces, pero: o el empleo exige para la mañana o tarde, o soy muy joven, o soy inexperta, o los empleos sencillamente son una basura. Mi única opción es mesera de un club nocturno. Supongo que lo consideraré — dijo casi sarcásticamente, aun sabiendo que tendría que aceptarlo. Se reprendía a si misma por decir cosas que no le incumbían al doctor Cullen, pero habían pasado años sin desahogarse. Y, por una extraña forma, ponía las manos al fuego porqué Carlisle nunca sería soplón, y que su bondad sería tan grande como para no juzgarla ni lamentarse. _

_Carlisle frunció los labios, meditando si decir aquella locura que había surgido dentro de su cabeza. Pero el esfuerzo vano de la chica por parecer indiferente con la situación —cosa que no daba demasiado resultado—, le motivó a decir las palabras._

_—¿Sabes? Mi hijo, Edward, será ingresado pronto en éste hospital, al igual que su esposa, Bella, quien por cierto, es mi hija adoptiva, al igual que él — _¿Porqué me dirá esto?_ Se preguntó la chica — Y, ambos están buscando una persona que pueda colaborar dentro de la casa. Limpieza, cocina, tal vez, jardinería, ya que ninguno de ellos sabe de eso — la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos, pillando por donde iban las intenciones del hombre — Ya que el hospital exigirá bastante de ellos dos. Su regreso será posiblemente durante las noches. No es seguro que los fines de semana estén siempre desocupados. Así que… este es el caso — soltó un suspiro — Edward quiere buscar a alguien que pueda ayudar a Bella los fines de semanas, y algunas noches con la limpieza, ya que no desea que se encargue ella sola de todo. Ya que hay más traumatólogos en el hospital, no estará tan atareada como Edward. _

_—¿Está usted ofreciéndome, de la manera más indirecta y discreta, un empleo? — inquirió la muchacha, sin poder creérselo todavía._

_—Algo así — reconoció Carlisle, esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa entre dientes — ¿Qué opinas?_

Y aquí se encontraba ella, de pié frente a aquella mansión esplendorosa, tras haber manejado muchos kilómetros para llegar hasta allí.

_Definitivamente, me he vuelto loca. Yo, trabajando en la casa de un par de adinerados ¡Hey, eso no sería algo nuevo, es lo más normal del mundo pasar de un maldito barrio al imperio de la reina de Inglaterra! Mierda. Verdaderamente, necesito el empleo. Espero no lucir como una desesperada. _Pensó, riendo para sus adentros.

Ni siquiera terminó de ponerse frente a la puerta para tocar el timbre, cuando la puerta fue abierta, y ella se encontró recibida por un hombre alto, de tez clara, con unos cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes, tirando más a la esmeralda que al jade.

_¿Pareceré una loca de manicomio, si doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo? Hum, sí, creo que sí. _Se dijo a sí misma. Sabía que trabajaría con una pareja joven, bien claro lo tenía. Pero no se imaginó ni por asomo que el tipo tendría pinta de supermodelo. No se consideraba a sí misma una chica que se dejaba atraer fácilmente por las apariencias físicas de las personas, es más, ella no había estado nunca interesada por alguien más aparte de Gordon, el chico guapo con el que salió cuando tenía solamente 15 o 16 años. Pero debía aceptar que la cordial sonrisa torcida que esbozó aquel muchacho antes de presentarse, la había dejado noqueada allí mismo.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Charlotte Lesnie, no? — preguntó, alzando las cejas.

—Sí. ¿Es usted con quien hablé por teléfono, no? — Genial. No podía decir algo más estúpido.

—Sí. Edward Cullen, un placer — estrechó su mano junto con la de ella.

—Igualmente — respondió Charlotte, quedamente.

—Pase adelante — la invitó a pasar, y ella, aun deslumbrada no tanto por el rostro angelical del muchacho, sino también por la belleza de casa que podía vislumbrar a tan solo unos pasos de su posición, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a adentrarse a aquella _casa._ ¡Bendita casa! ¡Cristo, podía valer una fortuna inmensa!

En el _living_, se topó con una hermosa joven de cabellos caobas, y grandes ojos marrones que, según sus características, pudo asumir que se trataba de Isabella, la esposa de Edward Cullen.

—Hola — saludó con una dulce sonrisa pequeña, apresurándose a estrechar su mano con la de Charlotte — Soy Bella Cullen, tú debes de ser Charlotte.

—Correcto.

—Bien, siéntate, ponte cómoda, ¿deseas algo de beber?

—Agua, por favor — pidió, recordando que había dejado su botellón de agua en casa cuando se devolvió a atender a su madre. Al menos, el agua le ayudaría a apaciguar sus nervios.

Cuando la jarra con agua y hielo estuvo frente a ella, más un vaso, sobre la mesa de la estancia; Edward, quien se había sentado junto a su esposa en uno de los sofás, habló:

—Bien, Charlotte, ¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti?

* * *

**Bella Swan POV (tiempo presente)**

_—¡No-me-jodas! ¿Tú y Edward se han besado? — _gritó la voz chillona de Alice, que se encontraba en California.

—Sí — respondí, algo ruborizada, pero sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

—¡_Ja! Jasper me debe cincuenta dólares y un masaje en los pies —_ dijo Alice con orgullo. Ya tenía la imagen en mi cabeza, de una Alice saltando una y otra vez echándole en cara a Jasper: _¡Perdiste, besa mis pies!_

—¿Desde cuándo Jasper y tú hacen apuestas? — inquirí, mientras planchaba una de las camisetas de Edward.

_—Desde que sospeché que no tardarían ni dos meses en besarse luego de tu accidente._

—Oh, ya veo.

_—Hey, Rose te manda saludos desde el baño._

—¿Está contigo?

_—Sí. Me ha acompañado para ayudarme con uno de mis diseños. ¡Pero no tardaremos demasiado! En menos de una semana, me verás en la entrada con dos o tres regalos para ti._

_—_Supongo que nome sorprendería en lo absoluto.

—_Genial, tienes las cosas bien en claro._ _Debo despedirme, Bella. Te llamo en la noche._

—Vale, cuídate — me despedí, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por mi rostro, al recordar el fogoso beso que Edward y yo compartimos esta mañana, antes de que él se fuese a trabajar al hospital. Me había levantado más temprano que él para prepararle el desayuno, y ambos nos habíamos sentado a comer en silencio, un silencio que, absurdamente, había resultado apaciblemente cómodo. Ambos actuábamos como si un hubiese sucedido nada el día anterior y, de todos modos, no era un tema que quisiera tocar ahora. Me sentía bien en ignorar el asunto, y actuar como un día común y corriente.

Luego de ofrecerse a limpiar todo y lavar los platos, se puso de píe y se preparó para irse. Me sentí triste de nuevo, ya que no lo vería durante todo el día. Varias veces me había planteado tanto él como yo el acompañarlo al hospital, pero, sinceramente, el hospital no me brindaba demasiada confianza. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a ser doctora, si no podía ni ver sangre sin sentirme mareada? ¡Tendría que comenzar a ejercitar mi estomago de nuevo, para no vomitar!

Lo acompañé hasta la cochera, y, tras haber desactivado el seguro de su Ferrari, se dio la vuelta para despedirse. Su mirada se trabó junto con la mía, y ambas se prendieron, sumidas dentro de la fuerza unida de ambas.

No tuve necesidad de pedírselo ésta vez. Edward atacó mis labios en un movimiento imprevisto, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos para apretarme contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que los míos se enrollaban alrededor de su cuello. Suspiré sobre sus labios, un acto que me fue inevitable, debido al placer que me producían sus labios sobre los míos, y sus manos acariciando mi cintura con añoro. Cuando se alejó, mi brazo se asió de su hombro en un movimiento inconsciente, un impulso que reflejó lo mucho que deseaba retenerlo conmigo —que era ciertísimo—, cosa por lo cual me sonrojé tenuemente.

—Lo siento… — susurré, sintiéndome avergonzada por mis impulsos. Dios, me sentía como una niñita.

Edward, en cambio, pareció disfrutarlo, por la impagable sonrisa de su rostro. Sus codos descansaron en el techo de su coche, y me besó de nuevo en los labios, más suave, más lento, como para prolongar el dulce momento. Yo le acaricié el cuello, y descendí por su pecho y su abdomen, hasta abrazarle la cintura.

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí, lo sé. Te quiero, también — murmuré en respuesta — Suerte.

—Te extrañaré — dijo, aunque no fue extraño el escucharlo, ya que esa era la frase que repetía siempre antes de irse — Prometo regresar temprano, y hablar en el hospital para que me dejen en paz un tiempo, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo — dije, sin poder ocultar la satisfacción que me producía aquella frase.

Depositó unos últimos besitos sobre la comisura de mis labios, mentón, y después dejó un suave beso sobre mi frente. Lo observé arrancar el coche y perderse en el bosque.

A pesar de la felicidad que disfrutaba ahora, todavía seguía con aquel remolino en mi estomago. Ese sentimiento no me había abandonado desde que salí al restaurante caro con Edward el día anterior. No sabía por qué. Me sentía nerviosa, y asustada… algo… me faltaba. Estaba… incompleta ¿Qué era?

.

.

.

—_"__El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos" _— dije para mí misma, mientras pasaba las páginas de aquel libro de poemas que yo, acostumbraba a anotar desde que estaba en la Universidad. William Shakespeare decía unas cosas tan… ciertas, en alguna forma.

El timbre de la casa advirtió la llegada de alguien, así que me puse de pié rápidamente. Edward me había dicho que llegaría temprano el día de hoy. Aunque, lo bueno es que no me quejaba en lo absoluto.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y la abrí de golpe, esperando encontrarme con su angelical sonrisa. Pero, en cambio, me topé con una chica joven, de un largo cabello caoba, piel clara, como la mía, y unos extraños y poco frecuentes ojos miel, casi dorados.

La chica amplió sus ojos como platos al verme, y yo, confundida, la observé de arriba a abajo, en busca de algo que pudiera serme útil para identificarla, cosa que funcionó, ya que, tenía esa extraña sensación de haberla visto antes….

—Bella… — susurró con voz temblorosa. Una pequeña sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro inexpresivo, y podría jurar, que se esforzaba en controlar sus ojos acuosos.

—Hola… ¿Te conozco? — pregunté, aun así, sonriéndole, para no mostrarme tan maleducada.

—Sí. Yo… soy Charlotte, ¿me recuerdas? — dijo, sus ojos ahora se veían esperanzados.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar en el acto, tratando de buscar algo que me familiarizara con ella. De pronto, algunas pequeñas e incoherentes imágenes comenzaron a vislumbrarse dentro de mi mente y, en ellas, ambas aparecíamos juntas… ¿limpiando algo?

—Ah, claro, ¡Charlotte! — exclamé sorprendida, cuando al fin pude reconocer a la chica que yacía frente a mí — Tú eras… — ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar ofensivo?

—La sirvienta ayudante, no te reprimas — soltó una risa pequeña, pero se apagó de inmediato, al observarme fijamente a los ojos. Carraspeó, notándose bastante incómoda.

—Pasa adelante — ofrecí, haciéndome a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.

—Gracias.

Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá, y era evidente que el ambiente se había puesto tenso de pronto, pero no era por mi parte, sino por ella, ¿le pasaba algo? ¿Por qué se veía tan… nerviosa?

—La casa sigue casi intacta, poco se han modificado o movido cosas de su sitio — ella comentó, observando atentamente cada rincón de la sala.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita, Charlotte? No me malinterpretes, es solo curiosidad. Es que… veras, yo sufro de…

—Amnesia, lo sé — me interrumpió, volviendo a bajar la mirada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirí.

—Los chismes corren, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks — fue su respuesta, volviendo a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no me era para nada tranquilizadora — He venido porqué he deseado verte. Verás, nosotras éramos… amigas.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos, exactamente?

—Bu-bueno. Tu esposo, Edward — pronunció su nombre de una manera extraña, quebrada, ¿por qué? — Deseaba buscar personas que te ayudara o les ayudaran con la casa, ya que es grandísima, y tú no podrías sola, si a él se le llegaba a complicar el trabajo. En realidad, el buscaba un personal completo, pero tu decidiste que fuera solo yo. Y… bueno, Carlisle, tu padre, me recomendó a ustedes, porque necesitaba con urgencia un trabajo para poder ayudar a mi madre con su cancer.

—¿Y cómo está ella ahora?

Una mueca de dolor alteró sus facciones.

—Ella… murió.

—Oh, lo siento — quise golpearme a mi misma por haber preguntado algo que no me incumbía.

—Como sea — cambio de tema — Ustedes me aceptaron, supongo que se compadecieron de mí. Acostumbraba a venir los fines de semana, casi siempre los sábados, para ayudarte a ti y a Edward con la limpieza… ya sabes. Tanta lluvia, y la ventisca típica de aquí, dejan cualquier casa hecha un desastre. Además del polvo que quedó en la casa todo el tiempo que estuvo abandonada. ¡Imagínate! Edward y tú no pudieron solos acabar con todo cuando se mudaron. ¡Es tan grande! Yo terminé con el trabajo. Como sea, ya que en ocasiones, Edward tenía que salir corriendo al hospital y tú te quedabas aquí conmigo, pasábamos todo el día limpiando y charlando, y yo te ayudaba con las flores, arbustos y plantas del jardín, ya que, no es por ofender, pero ni Edward ni tú saben cuidar una planta. Al principio, me contrataron por pura bondad, supongo, pero… nos hicimos amigas. Luego, tuviste que solicitarme más a menudo y… — de pronto enmudeció, y rostro se llenó de pesar — Lo lamento, Bella — dijo, controlando aquella lagrimita que quería escaparse de sus ojos.

—¿Lamentas qué?

* * *

**Edward POV **

Manejé rápidamente a través de las calles de Forks, tras haber obtenido un permiso para permanecer al menos, cuatro días libres. De mi mente, no podía desprenderse la imagen de mi Bella, mi hermosa esposa, entre mis brazos, sus labios con los míos, sus manos acariciándome el pelo, como acostumbraba a hacer antes, y sus labios pronunciado aquel anhelado _te quiero. _¡No podía haber hombre más feliz en el mundo que yo!

Aparqué el auto frente a aquel cafetín que había abandonado desde que Bella había despertado. La campanita de la puerta, anunciante de un nuevo cliente, se alteró cuando traspase la puerta de la entrada. Alcé la mirada, topándome con la persona que había sido la causa de mi visita.

—¡Pero miren quien ha vuelto! ¡Edward Cullen! — Zoe exclamó, apresurándose a llegar a mi lado.

—¡Zoe! — esperaba que me abrazara, que me besara en la mejilla, y me diera un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Pero lo que menos esperé, fue recibir un fuerte mamorrazo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza — ¡Ouch! ¿Y eso porqué fue?

—Por haberme mantenido nerviosa durante todo este tiempo. Si no fuera porque en Forks, todo el mundo se entera de todo, ya hace rato que habría creído que la tierra te había tragado y mandando al infierno — reprochó.

—Bien, bien, lo siento. ¡Pero tengo muchas cosas que contarte! ¿Recuerdas que prometí notificarte acerca de lo que había pasado cuando me fui?

—¡Bah! Ya yo estoy enteradísima de que tu esposa ha despertado al fin de su estado de coma. Todo el mundo lo está.

…..

—¡¿Cómo qué tiene amnesia? — casi gritó mi compañera, con la boca abierta y los ojos desmesurados.

—Sí, lamentablemente. Pero ya está empezando a recordar cosas, esa es la buena noticia. Y… ¡Me quiere! ¡Me quiere, Zoe! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me lo ha dicho! — anuncié, cual niño emocionado por sus regalos navideños. ¡Esto era mejor que un regalo! ¡Bella me quiere otra vez!

—Claro que lo creo. Sabes lo que dicen, que el amor lo puede todo…. Ahgh, no soy buena con esto de la cursilería, pero el punto es que nunca se apaga, o algo así es...

—Nunca. La he amado desde hace más de siete años, y la seguiré amando.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquel día que viniste? Estabas más deprimido de lo normal, y nunca terminaste de explicarme el porqué.

Mi ánimo decayó en pique tras escucharla, y volví a sumirme en la misma sensación de asco y culpa que me había sometido y torturado desde que Bella había despertado. Aquella culpa que ayer, después de besarla, experimenté con todo el dolor de mi alma.

—Yo… le fui infiel a Bella, Zoe — susurré, decepcionado conmigo mismo. Zoe arqueó las cejas con incredulidad, su boca formaba una pequeña 'O'.

Permanecimos en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Zoe, lo rompió, con su voz serena.

—¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?

—Con… Charlotte. Justamente, un día antes de que Bella despertara, ¿a poco no es una mierda? — dije, ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos. Sentí la tranquilizadora mano de Zoe acariciarme el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—Sí, es una mierda de las grandes — concordó ella. Le agradecí enormemente por no haberme juzgado, ni por haberme pedido detalles de aquel fatídico día — ¿Y Bella ya lo sabe?

—No, no se lo he dicho aún…

—¿Y qué estás esperando? — criticó, con voz furiosa.

—No lo sé — gemí, negando con la cabeza — Supongo que tengo miedo… miedo a que cuando se entere, me abandone. No podría soportarlo, Zoe, me moriría si lo hace. He estado meditando decírselo, creo que ya es hora de decirle la verdad. No puede haber mentiras entre nosotros…

—Me parece bien — se alegró, pellizcando mi mejilla — Ve y díselo. Si te ama, estoy segura de que te perdonará.

.

.

.

Cuando visualicé la casa aparecer entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, mi primer pensamiento fue 'al fin, en casa'. Pero cuando giré hacia la izquierda, me quedé completamente estático al observar un auto que bien conocía yo, aparcado a unos metros lejos de la entrada principal. Mi respiración, que en sí ya hiperventilaba, adquirió un ritmo furioso.

_¿Qué hacía Charlotte aquí?_

Abrí rápidamente la puerta del cobertizo con el pequeño control remoto, y aparqué el auto torpemente a un lado del volvo de Bella. Me bajé del coche casi a tropezones, y cuando traspasé el umbral de la otra puerta que conducía en dirección al _living,_ en efecto: Bella y Charlotte, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra en un sofá.

—¿Lamentas _qué_? — Bella inquirió, con su entrecejo fuertemente fruncido. La pregunta fue realizada al tiempo en que yo me dejaba mostrar en medio de la sala, y ambas, dieron un respingo al verme llegar.

La primera reacción de Bella fue sonreír ampliamente, antes de gritar _'¡Edward!'_, y ponerse en pie para correr a mis brazos. Envolví mis brazos inertes, alrededor de su pequeña cintura, sin despegar mis ojos estupefactos del rostro de Charlotte, que había adquirido una enfermiza tonalidad pálida.

—Mira quien ha venido de visita, Edward. Es Charlotte. Me explicó acerca de ella y de su relación con nosotros — comentó mi esposa, lanzando varias miradas en dirección a Charlotte, que temblorosamente se puso de pié, tratando de dominar su postura.

—Hola, Edward — saludó, aclarando su garganta.

—Charlotte — dije en forma de reconocimiento, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Casi en el acto, Bella se percató de la tensión en el ambiente, y el jueguito de miradas que tanto Charlotte como yo manteníamos. Se alejó dos pasos de mí para observarme, con sus inquisitivos ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Me he perdido de algo? — preguntó, mirándonos a Charlotte y a mí saltadamente.

Suspiré, y cerré los ojos. Ya era hora de lidiar con los fantasmas: ya era tiempo de decirle a Bella, toda la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera. Se lo merecía.

—Bella, cariño, no te alteres. Espérame aquí, necesito conversar algo con Charlotte un minuto en mi estudio.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué? ¿_Solos_? — apretó sus labios, formando una pálida línea. Sus ojos clavaban directamente sobre los míos, buscando la razón de mis palabras. Ni siquiera pude disfrutar de los evidentes celos que Bella tenía.

—Necesito que confíes en mí. Te lo explicaré todo. Detalladamente, con calma. Pero primero debo intercambiar unas palabras con ella. ¿Confías en mí? — ella iba a replicar, pero la acallé repitiendo — ¿Confías en mí?

—Sabes que sí — susurró, dándose por vencida.

Le lancé una mirada significativa a Charlotte, quien se encogió, pero asintió. Caminó escaleras arriba hasta mi estudio, conociendo perfectamente el camino, ya que miles de veces se había encargado de acomodarlo. Le seguí los talones, y pasé la tranca de la puerta cuando ambos estuvimos dentro del cuarto.

**

* * *

**

**17 de abril de ese año. **

_—Esto es el colmo. Mira como éstas, ¡¿Dónde está la maldita llave? — la chica criticó, al observar como el doctor Cullen, el joven, el de los cabellos revueltos, el de los ojos verdes que la tenían loca, tropezó con sus pies y cayó al suelo, sosteniendo firmemente una botella de licor en su mano._

_—¡Duda que sean fuego las estrellas! ¡Duda que el sol se mueva! Duda que la verdad sea mentira, ¡Pero no dudes jamás que te amo! **(1)** — cantaba para sí mismo una y otra vez la frase de aquel pensador que ahora no se acordaba como diablos se llamaba._

_—¡Maldición, Edward! Sé que tu estado depresivo es más que aceptable, ¡pero tampoco es para que te ahogues en licor! — gritó, para luego exclamar _'¡al fin!' _cuando logró abrir la puerta de la cochera y visualizó la oscuridad que envolvía la casa que, había dejado de proyectar aquella luz y armonía característica que se había adormecido junto con su creadora — Vamos, entra — indicó, ayudando al borracho a levantarse de su sitio, para ayudarle a subir hasta su habitación. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría estarse hasta la una de la mañana metido en un bar, bebiendo sin parar aquella cosa que no tenía idea de qué era? Menos mal que le llamó y él, en su estado de embriaguez, le dijo donde estaba, porque de no ser así… ¡Adiós Audi Coupe! Por primera vez en su vida agradecía vivir cerca de aquel bar de gente loca._

_En un momento de distracción, le arrebató la botella de la mano y la aventó al suelo, y se hizo añicos. Bah, ella la limpiaría al siguiente día, de todas formas, Edward no le daba demasiada importancia al estado de la casa. Podría caer un meteorito en medio de la sala y el muy idiota ni cuenta de daría._

_—Edward, hazme una ayudita, ¿quieres? ¿O es que acaso quieres dormir en el suelo? — espetó, apretando el agarre de la cintura del joven, mientras ambos subían torpemente las escaleras. _

_Lo condujo hasta su cuarto, y lo sentó en la cama. Se dirigió hasta la ducha de su baño y abrió la regadera con agua bien fría, y luego caminó hasta el hombre, que soltaba estúpidas risitas hacia el techo. ¡Menudo desastre! El pobre tendría una buena resaca a la mañana siguiente._

_—Edward, ve a la ducha, ¡y date un baño! ¡Vamos, hombre! — se sintió como si le estuviese hablando un perro. _

_—¿Para qué? Noooo — replicó, como un niño malcriado._

_—Por Dios, Edward. Alice te va a matar cuando te vea. ¿A que no sabes que está en Washington? ¡Pues créelo! ¿quieres que te azote por idiota? ¡a la ducha!_

_—Está bien — concordó él. Se puso de pié, y Charlotte, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para dejarlo solo, cuando de pronto, ¡el muy idiota se metió con todo y ropa a la ducha! _

_—¡Mierda! — corrió para sacarlo de allí. Al menos, no se había mojado tanto — Te vas a resfriar por pendejo._

_—¿Crees que con eso me puedo morir? — murmuró él._

_—No, al menos que pesques una pulmonía._

_—Entonces déjame en paz. ¡Quiero morirme! _

_—Déjate de tonterías — se puso a hurgar en una gaveta por una camisa y un pantalón de dormir — ¡Toma! Cámbiate._

_Pero ella no se percató de lo cerca que él estaba, muy, _muy_, cerca. Se congeló, cuando una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla, y a su cuerpo acudió un estremecimiento. Sus ojos, tristes, que habían tomado un color verde oscuro a causa de la oscuridad de la noche. _

_—Te pareces a ella… — susurró, tambaleándose hasta que su nariz rozó la suya. _

_—Edward, no sabes lo que dices — ¿Por qué mierda no prendió las luces? ¡Ahora la comparaba con Bella!_

_Sin esperárselo, los labios de él tocaron los suyos, y un extraño calor se arremolinó en su estomago. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon. Se dio cuenta de que él la besaba con desesperación, con furia, ira, con dolor, pero ella no podía apartarse. Se había guardado y tragado sus sentimientos hacia él durante un año, y su voluntad estaba flaqueando. ¿Sería lo suficientemente egoísta como para responderle, aun sabiendo que él no estaba en sus cabales, y no sabía lo que hacía? ¿Sería lo suficientemente hipócrita como para traicionar a Bella, la chica que la había apoyado todo ese tiempo?_

_Y tras unos segundos de lucha interna, suspiró, dejándose llevar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Bien sabía que lo lamentaría después, pero no podía resistirse. Solo una noche, una sola. Sería difícil de que él se acordara a la mañana siguiente, estaba demasiado borracho. Después, pagaría las consecuencias pero… ¡El mundo podía irse a la mierda! ¡Lo amaba, y ya estaba cansada de luchar!_

_Ambos cayeron en la cama._

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí, Charlotte? — solté de una.

—Vine a visitar a Bella. ¿O a caso me impedirás verla? — rugió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que no. Pero creí haberte dejado bien claro que no vinieras por ahora, mientras ella se recuperaba. No quiero que le digas nada que pueda alterarla o…

—¡No soy capaz de eso! ¡Y no le he dicho nada de lo que pasó, si eso es lo que te preocupa! Y me lo dijiste hace más de un mes, Edward. ¿No es eso, tiempo suficiente para explicarle algunas verdades?

—Para tu información, Charlotte, despertar de un estado de coma no es nada fácil — rugí furiosamente — Si la persona se altera demasiado, puede sufrir alguna recaída. No iba a decirle nada cuando apenas se estaba recuperando, aunque, debo admitir, ha mejorado sorprendentemente.

Charlotte inhaló profundamente, y agachó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho. Creo que la rabia se me fue a la cabeza. Sabes que quiero a Bella, a pesar de… bueno, ya sabes. Y lamento haber permitido llevar las cosas más allá, aquella vez. No fue mi intención, simplemente… no se qué pasó — sabía que quería soltar la lágrima, pero se hacía la fuerte — Me arrepiento, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me duele. Pero sufro al mirarla a la cara y darme cuenta de lo inocente que es ahora, a pesar de su accidente, sigue siendo una dulzura. Me siento una escoria por lo que le hice.

—No es solo tu culpa, Charlotte. Yo bien culpable soy también.

—Pero tú estabas ebrio, y yo me aproveché de eso.

—Como sea — la tajé — Eso es ya capítulo cerrado. Borremos y hagamos cuenta nueva, ¿de acuerdo?

—Es fácil para ti decirlo — me miró con hostilidad — Tú no eres el que se enamoró de alguien casado.

Mi expresión endurecida se relajó, al recordar lo mucho que ella podría estar sufriendo, la entendía. ¿No había sufrido yo por amor en mi vida? No tenía por qué ser tan duro con ella.

—Charlotte…

—No digas más. En cualquier caso, es mi problema, no el tuyo — me interrumpió, cerrando los ojos — Quiero… por más que no me agrade la idea, deseo contarle la verdad a Bella. Disculparme, por haberla traicionado, cuando ella se encontraba inconsciente en una cama en el hospital.

—Creo que… mejor se lo digo yo, a solas con ella.

—¡Yo no quiero huir como una cobarde! — gritó.

—Lo sé, pero… por más que insistas, el que la traicionó aquí fui yo, no tú. Quisiera conversar esto a solas. Contarle todo. Si con alguien debe enojarse ella, o descargarse, o gritar, o golpear, es a mí, no a ti. Yo le fui infiel y le rompí una promesa, una importantísima. Además de… bueno, tú sabes. Es un tema más complicado, y no creo que sería lo mejor que estuvieras allí — dije, y ella parpadeó, en asentimiento.

—No me gusta la idea, quiero estar allí para explicarle que fui yo la que se aprovechó de un idiota enamorado que decidió un día morirse en alcohol. Un idiota que se dejó engatusar por una boba. Bueh…. — rodó los ojos, y tanto ella como yo reímos.

—No eres boba, Charlotte. Eres muy especial, y, aunque no lo creas, eres una persona importante para mí. Ayudaste a Bella en aquellos días, y le serviste de gran amiga. Y además, ¿Acaso tú no me serviste de apoyo y sostén durante esos largos meses de dolor y soledad? A parte de Alice y mi familia, tú me ayudaste mucho — aseguré, y sus ojos firmes se ablandaron, mostrando, a una chica dulce, y sumamente triste. Ella podría ser pesada a veces, demasiado sarcástica, e incluso, podría ser fría con las personas. Pero en el fondo, era alguien muy dulce, amable, comprensiva y fiel.

La abracé, para confirmar mis palabras. Ella, tras unos segundos de hacerse la fuerte, me regresó el abrazo. Luego, se separó rápidamente, sin querer tener otro contacto físico conmigo.

—Mejor me voy, antes de que me arrepienta y me quede y explote todo lo que le tengo que decir, y luego tú me eches a patadas. Por un lado… tienes razón, creo que debería irme. Sé por dónde se dirigirá la conversación, y eso es algo que allí, si ya no me incumbe — dijo, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras. Bella caminaba de un lado a otro a través de la sala, como fiera enjaulada, mientras mordía nerviosamente la uña de su dedo meñique. Alzó la mirada cuando nos sintió llegar, preocupada. Charlotte se acercó hasta ella con timidez y la abrazó.

—¡Perdóname! — gritó con voz ahogada, apretando el agarré del cuello de Bella — ¡Te quiero, y mucho, y como deseo golpear a tu marido por no dejarme quedarme para explicarte las cosas!

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Bella, completamente confundida.

—Ya lo sabrás. Pero por favor, no te molestes con él, ¿vale? Te ama más que a nada en el mundo, y no fue su culpa — dijo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme contigo? ¡Edward! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?

—Siéntate, Bella — dije, tomándola de la mano para que se acomodara en el mueble, conmigo a su lado — Tengo contarte algo que no es fácil.

—¿Qué? — volvió a exigir.

Y sentado tensamente sobre aquel sofá, aquel mismo sofá que juntos habíamos escogido para adornar esta sala de estar; con los ojos cerrados, yo inhalaba, exhalaba, inhalaba, exhalaba….

…Y recordaba.

* * *

**(1) Frase de William Shakespeare.**

**¿Review?**

**¡Hey, chicas, que onda! ¿Sabían que son estupendas, que me caen super bien, y que las amo y adoro mucho mucho?**

**_( Lectoras: Jodete, Victoria ¬¬ .l. )_**

**_(Victoria: _****O.o_)_**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido, y corro a esconderme en algún lado antes de que Jane y Alec me hagan una visita. ¡Al menos espero que no traigan a Felix!**


	31. Memorias

**Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.**

**

* * *

**

**_¡Es un ave! ¡Es un avión! _¡No! ¡Es Victoria Masen Cullen!**

**¡Hola a todas mis queridas, amadas, etc, lectoras de mi alma! **

**Luego de más de 20 días sin publicar un capítulo, he vuelto para resolver todas las incógnitas de ésta exageradamente dramática historia :D ¡Y vengo con un notición para pegar el brinco al cielo!**

**El primero: ¡YA TENGO INTERNET! ¡Soy la chica más feliz del mundo! Luego de más de cuatro meses sin poder sentarme en mi compu, y ver maravillada la página de Google como recibimiento, siento que he recorrido un largo tramo de mi vida xD. Nah, enserio, estoy feliz que jode, no solo porque a los del servicio de internet se les pegó la gana de venir a resolverme esta broma, sino también lo estoy porque… chachachachan ¡ESTOY DE CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡Sip! Hoy, 8 de octubre, cumplo añitos ^^. Son exactamente la 2:05 de la mañana, (aunque tenga clases mañana, no importa, faltaré. ¡Será mi privilegio de cumpleañera!) y como regalito de cumpleaños para mí, y para ustedes, he decidido publicar, no me importa que tan tarde sea. Había querido publicar a las doce de la noche, pero verán que todo el mundo me empezó a llamar por el móvil y me distraje xD.**

**Ok. Muchas gracias a todas las que me han comentado, los favoritos, alertas, Reviews, PM´S, etc etc etc. Hace no más de dos días que tengo internet, así que anuncio que a partir de hoy trataré de responder los Reviews que pueda. Y para no ser mala, contestaré por aquí los Reviews que pueda:**

**_Yanni D Cullen: _No se si eres una nueva lectora, si lo eres, ¡bienvenida entonces! Gracias por tu largo comentario, salto de alegría porque te guste el fic, y perdón que tengas que usar gotitas para los ojos por el cansancio de estar pegada todo el día en la compu xD. Ah sí, en la Sala Cullen publicaré a la par de por aquí, ni un cap más, ni un cap menos. Además, te aviso Yanni, que Fanfiction, elimina los correos electrónicos de los Reviews. Si deseas contactarme, este es mi msn: Victoriamasencullen123 (arroba) hot mail (punto) com. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**_AlbanysBlack: _¡No te mueras! Prometo que el cap vale la pena xD. Sorry por el suspense, ese es mi estilo. Adoro hacerlas sufrir xD.**

**_Alejandra87: _¡Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, fiel lectora! Eres una de las lectoras que de verdad me levantan el ánimo de sobremanera. **

**_Stefhanie nessiblack LNM:_ ¡Tiempo sin saber de ti! Me alegro de que aparecieras J. Jaja, sorry por dejarte en suspenso, adoro ser mala muahaha. **

**_Anónimo Vulturi:_ ¡Oh my..! ¿Eres mi anónima vulturi de Lunanuevameyer? ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, déjame decirte que Jane, Alec y yo somos buenos amigos, y no quieren comerme, porque se enteraron de mi don: Hacer sufrir a otros con el suspenso muahahah :D xD. Ahora, ¿Cuándo acaba el fic? Según mis cálculos, tal vez, llegue a los cuarenta capítulos. Pero mis suposiciones varían. Cambio muchísimo de opinión. **

**_Yirla:_ ¡Gracias yirla, por tu coment, y espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas! Y si pues, sinceramente, defiendo a Charlotte. He llegado a quererla incluso, no sé cómo, pero es cierto. El amor es difícil, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Ella estaba atorada entre la espada y la pared. Pero bueh… ya veremos que pasa jijiji.**

**_Vita Swan D'Cullen: _Jajaja, ¡te apoyo! Si yo estuviese solita con Ed también, no me hago responsable de mis actos. Es que, Dios mío, ¿quién no lo va a querer? La pobre Charlotte cayó en sus encantos. Y ¡Gracias! Me alegro burda de que te guste el fic. ¡Eres Venezolana! Yo también, ¡qué éxito! xD. **

**Bueno, me dejo de Blah blah blah. Al final del cap dejo otra nota de autor (sí, más que leer, pero se aguantan muajaja)**

* * *

**Memorias**

_—¡Edward! _— _ya no sabía si aquella era la ocasión número veinte mil en la que Bella había pronunciado mi nombre con creciente enfado, mediante los llamados se hacían cada vez más constantes. Pero, debido al remolino agónico que habitaba mi estómago con la fuerza de una cuenca desbocada, no me molesté en evitar dejar a rienda suelta mí dolorosa frustración, alimentándola con una buena cantidad de Whiskey — ¡Edward, ábreme la maldita puerta! — Oh. Bella estaba insultando a la puerta. En burdas palabras, quería decir que estaba enojada, ya que ella no acostumbraba a decir blasfemias — ¡Te estás comportando de manera infantil! _

_Así me había encontrado, casi borracho, cuando regresó a casa más tarde que yo, bastante extrañada de que no la haya esperado para que nos viniésemos juntos. Y a causa de mis pocas condiciones por mantener una conversación seria con ella, decidí encerrarme en mi estudio, para que mi autocontrol no flaqueara y provocara que le termine gritando como una bestia._

_No contesté. En cambio, me esforcé en ocultar un sollozo frustrado que estaba batallando en mi garganta, para que ella no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba. Sí, sabía que estaba actuando como un completo idiota, pero no deseaba que estuviera tan cerca de mí cuando yo estaba bebiendo. _

_—Esto es ridículo… — la escuché refunfuñar desde la puerta, mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos alejarse hasta desaparecer de mis sentidos auditivos. Pero, era de esperarse, ella no se quedaría quieta. Percibí el sonido de una llave entrar en contacto con el seguro de la puerta, antes de que abriera y mostrara la silueta de una Bella (muy enojada), empuñando una llave pequeña con su mano derecha._

_—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunté. Según tenía entendido, las copias de las llaves de la casa estaban en este cuarto, y Bella no cargaba consigo una de mi estudio nunca._

_—Un repuesto para la copia. Sabía que serviría de algo algún día — respondió secamente, cerrando la puerta, y cruzándose de brazos — ¿Me dirás qué diablos es lo que te pasa? ¡Y ya deja de beber esa mierda! — me arrebató el trago de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa._

_—¡Hey!_

_—Cállate y habla ya._

_Suspiré con desgana, y pasé una mano por mis cabellos. ¿Es humanamente posible arrancarlo tú solito con tus propias manos? Oh, eso sería genial. Me pregunto si en Google aparece alguien que ya lo haya hecho…_

_—¡Edward! _

_Di un respingo, asustado por reverendo grito. Parpadeé varias veces, y me concentré en su rostro. Ahgh, el alcohol me distraía y ponía cada vez más idiota…_

_—Perdí hoy un paciente — informé con voz queda._

_El rostro de Bella se suavizó al instante, dominado por la pena y la lástima, ya que se enteró de las razones._

_—Oh — murmuró, frunciendo el ceño — Lo siento mucho, Edward._

_—No, no lo sientes…. No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que se siente— cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, y no pude contener más las lágrimas. Bella corrió a mi lado y me abrazó por el cuello — Era un pequeño, Bella. Solo un niño de 14 años… pero su corazón era débil, y yo fui el encargado de realizar un trasplante de corazón. Y él… — solté un sollozo — Su cuerpo rechazó el corazón, no pude hacer nada. ¡Es mi culpa, Bella! Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido… ¡yo sabía que algo iba mal! ¡Lo sabía! Pero le dije a los padres que ésta era la oportunidad perfecta, que el tipo de sangre del niño era rara, y ésta era la ocasión, ya que el corazón era el único que se pudo conseguir. Pero yo lo sabía… lo sabía… ¡que algo podría salir mal! Porque era muy joven ¡Un niño, Bella, solo un niño! Yo hablé con él meses atrás… le hubiera gustado ser cardiólogo, igual que yo, para que pudiera ayudar a otros niños y personas que sufrieran lo mismo que él…. ¡me lo dijo! ¡Él me lo dijo, unas horas antes de morir en mi mesa de operaciones! Le dije que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, que podría a asistir a la próxima copa mundial de futbol, como sus padres lo prometieron, ¡y yo le fallé! Ahora no podrá cumplir sus sueños, ni se graduará… ni siquiera había comenzado a vivir… ooh, y los padres… ¡Oh, los padres! Estaban destrozados… destrozados…._

_—Edward, Edward… — Bella susurraba una y otra vez, llorando, al igual que yo — No fue tu culpa. No lo fue, mi amor. Era muy joven, pudo haber muerto en manos de otro que no fueras tú. Eso es lo que pidió Dios, no pudiste haber hecho nada…_

_—¡Pues entonces Dios no sirve! — grité, separándola de mí — ¿Qué clase de 'voluntad de Dios' es esa? ¡A la mierda su voluntad! ¿Es que acaso le complace arrebatarle la vida a un chico? ¡Sufría de cardiopatía isquémica_**(1)**_, Bella!¿Cómo puede padecer de eso, siendo tan joven? _

_—Sabes que sí es posible. Simplemente, para su edad, no es frecuente…_

_—¡Eso no justifica nada! ¡No _tenía_ por qué morir! ¡No es justo!_

_—¡Tampoco es justo que nuestros padres hayan muerto, Edward!_

_La miré perplejo, de que saliera a relucir el tema._

_—Eso es diferente…_

_—¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente?_

_—¡Porque nuestros padres murieron por otras causas inevitables! En cambio, yo prácticamente maté a ese niño. Bella, estaba nervioso por hacer algo mal. ¿Y que sí fue mi incompetencia la que ocasionó su muerte? ¡Soy aun un graduado, por más cerebrito que haya sido en mi clase, aun soy un principiante! — callé — Oh, Dios… ¡Debí cederle el puesto a ese engreído de Thomas! Tal vez, él si lo hubiera hecho bien…_

_—No es tu culpa. Métetelo en la cabeza, Edward. Así es la vida, y a ese pequeño le había llegado la hora. ¿No fuiste tú, el que me dijo tantísimas veces que la muerte era el pasaje para ir a un lugar mejor? ¿Qué la vida es dura, pero en el cielo, en cambio, siempre hay felicidad? ¿Lo recuerdas?... sabes qué…_

_—Sí, sí sí sí…. — repetí una y otra vez, pero deseando taparme los oídos para no seguirla escuchando. Yo sabía que era mi culpa, mía y de nadie más. Ni siquiera de Dios._

_—… Para poder seguir adelante. Sé que para ti debe ser duro — no escuché lo que había estado diciendo el último minuto — Pero esas no son razones para que vengas a emborracharte y vengas a auto-culparte una y otra vez por algo que no es tú culpa…_

_—¡SI LO ES! — grité, poniéndome en pie._

_—¡NO LO ES! — contrarió ella, levantándose del suelo._

_—No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Vete, por favor — "antes de que diga algo de lo que me arrepienta", quise decirle._

_—¡Me estás echando! — dijo ella, poniendo los brazos en jarra — ¡Pues no me voy!_

_—¡Bien! — me volví al escritorio y tomé la botella de Whiskey — ¡Haz lo que quieras!_

_—Oh, Cullen, más te vale soltar eso ya mismo, si no quieres que me enoje de verdad — me amenazó._

_—¡Es mío, y hago lo que se me pegue la gana! ¡Déjame en paz! _

_—¡Arg! En vez de aceptar mi ayuda, me pides que me vaya — gruñó ella, zigzagueando por la habitación — ¡Pues así no son las cosas, Edward, soy tu esposa! ¡Estás siendo infantil y estúpido! ¡Ya estoy harta de que siempre estés auto-infringiéndote las culpas de todo lo que le pase hasta al gato! Y para colmo, ahora se te ocurre dramatizar con una botella de licor. Ugh.. yo… tú.. ¡Ugh! — balbuceó, antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

—Siempre hemos sido felices — comencé a decir. Bella, sentada a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas, me miraba a los ojos, expectante, crítica a mis palabras — Pero, al igual que cualquier pareja normal, peleábamos constantemente. Últimamente habíamos estado discutiendo tercamente con mucha frecuencia. Digamos que no estábamos en nuestros mejores momentos…

—Continua — me incitó ella, tomando mi mano cuando me quedé en silencio, con mi mente aun viajando al pasado. Inhalé hondamente y asentí, ofreciéndola la sonrisa más tranquila que podía.

—Supongo que debes saberlo. No es que nuestros debates fuesen importantes para todo lo demás que tengo que decirte, pero, creo que quería que supieras que nosotros no éramos siempre una 'pareja feliz'. Teníamos nuestros malentendidos, nuestros defectos. Desde que nos hicimos novios, peleábamos, aunque fuesen peleas pequeñas, de temas insignificantes, pero siempre lo hicimos hasta tu accidente — acaricié el dorso de su mano con ternura — Mmm, antes de que cayeras de la cima, peleamos. Estábamos tensos, ya que la acumulación de estrés de trabajo, y… otras cosas, a veces influyen en el humor de las personas.

_—¡Ya regresé! — anuncié, colgando mi chaqueta en el perchero — ¡Beells! ¿Estás despierta?_

_—¡Aja! — oí su grito en respuesta — ¡Estoy arriba!_

_Subí los escalones con pesadez. ¡Tremendo cansancio el que sentía! Definitivamente, el hospital se estaba yendo para abajo. ¿Cómo podía un pueblito tan pequeño como Forks, tener habitantes tan propensos a accidentes? ¡Santo Dios! Hace diez años no era así._

_—¡Hola Bella! — saludé, cuando la vi tendida en la cama, leyendo un ejemplar. Alzó la cabeza con fastidio y contestó._

_—Hola, bebe. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — preguntó quedamente. _

_Fruncí el ceño, detectando de una vez su estado de humor._

_—¿Qué te pasa? _

_—Es solo qué… — soltó un suspiro — Siempre llegas tarde, Edward. Apenas hemos cenado juntos dos veces el último mes. ¿Qué es lo que te retiene tanto?_

_—Ya te lo he dicho. Solo hay dos cardiólogos y cuatro cirujanos especializados. Sabes que debido a las épocas de lluvia siempre ocurren accidentes…_

_—Pero eso no te conviene a ti. En todo caso, sería a mí a la que deberían exigirle. _

_—Claro, claro, pero es diferente. Recuerda que debido a las constantes lluvias, ocurren accidentes, y la mayoría de las veces son graves, y yo me encargo de las operaciones internas. Tú área es más superficial…_

_—¡No metas a mi especialidad en esto!_

_—Bueno, bueno… quiero decir, que sencillamente el hospital me tiene del carriso a mí. ¿La tiene agarrada conmigo? No lo sé, tal vez — intenté bromear, aunque su fría mirada me indicó que no estaba de humor para juegos — Además, no vengas a desquitarte conmigo echándome el carro encima. Tú también te la pasas metida allí, tanto y a veces más tiempo que yo. _

_—Jum — gruñó ella, rodando los ojos — Mentirosos. Se supone que son ochenta horas semanales las que debemos cumplir, y vienen a exigirnos más tiempo. _

_—Eso es culpa de la poca organización del hospital, querida — me senté a su lado y me acurruqué a su lado, besando su mejilla — ¡Pero mira la buena noticia! Siempre tenemos tiempo de almorzar juntos, y tomarnos unas horas libres al día._

_—Bueh, sí, tienes razón — concordó, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta para acariciar mi pecho. Hummm… manos mágicas — Aun así, odio que solo tengamos los fines de semana para respirar tranquilos._

_—Te lo advertí antes de que nos mudáramos, y no me hiciste caso._

_Ella paró sus masajes y me miró con el ceño fruncido._

_—¿Te molestó que te propusiera que viniésemos?_

_—Oh, no, sabes que no. Es solo qué… no es que tuviese preferencia por algún estado en específico pero… no es que me sintiera demasiado cómodo con venir aquí._

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Estar tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, a veces cansa — me encogí de hombros._

_—Pero tú no te quejaste cuando te dije que quería volver._

_—No, no lo hice. Pero es porque te hacía muy feliz hacerlo como para que me negara._

_—Esto es precisamente lo que me molesta de ti, Edward — bufó, sentándose en la cama de nuevo — Acostumbras a callarte tus opiniones. Ahora me siento una egoísta. Dime una cosa, ¿querías venir aquí? Contéstame sinceramente, por favor._

_Apreté los labios con fuerza, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos, retadores. Esto era precisamente lo que no me gustaba de nosotros: no podíamos decir nada sin discutir cualquier estupidez._

_—Yo… no — respondí, vacilando con mis palabras — Había pensado aceptar una oferta de empleo de Esteban, ¿te acuerdas de él, no? Me dio la oportunidad de trabajar en Chicago, pero me negué._

_—¡¿Y por qué hiciste eso? No, espera… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?_

_Respondí con un encogimiento de hombros._

_—¡Oh, genial! — dijo con sarcasmo — ¡Ahora resulta que me ocultas cosas!_

_—No te molestes, Bella. Verdaderamente, no me sentía demasiado emocionado de trabajar en el _Cook County Hospital**_, _**_no me gusta, y la paga no es muy buena…_

_—Como sea, Edward. Me enfada que no me hayas consultado nada._

_—Bella, amor. Ésta bien. Yo me siento... hum… no cómodo, pero si satisfecho aquí. Estoy contigo. ¿No es eso lo que importa?_

_—Que me ames no es suficiente, Edward. Me gusta que confíes en mí, y no me mientas._

_—¡No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por esto! — me enfurecí, advirtiendo que estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por eso y empezaría a decir un montón de babosadas — ¿Quieres hablar de confianza? Bien, hablemos de confianza. ¿Qué pasa entonces, con tus miraditas reprobatorias cada vez que me pillas hablando con una de las enfermeras, _específicamente_ con Emily? _

_Cerró la boca cuando estaba a punto de reclamar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmesí, y bajó la mirada._

_—Yo… — sacudió la cabeza — No me gusta la manera en que se te insinúa tan descaradamente. _

_—Esa no es razón para que tengas que picarte conmigo cuando charlo con ella._

_—Por favor. No eres ciego, Edward. Sabes _perfectamente _que esa chica no es precisamente un pan de Dios, y que quiere contigo. Y a pesar de eso, yo los veo entre risa y risa a cada rato._

_—¡Estás celosa! — exclamé, resoplando con ironía — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tienes razones para dudar de mí? ¿Es eso? ¡Menuda confianza la tuya!_

_—¡Claro que no! — contestó, con voz asombrada y temblorosa — ¡Pero sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de tus juntas con las enfermeras! ¡Además, tú no hables demasiado, que aun sientes celos cada vez que me ves con Jacob!_

_—Ahora resulta que me gustan las enfermeras, y que Black es mi competencia para toda la vida — dije con dramatismo — Perfecto. Primero; creo haberte dejado bien claro que no estoy celoso de Jacob. Simplemente, no me _cae bien_. En un pasado pude estarlo, pero era joven, hormonal, y lleno de inseguridades. Y segundo, ¿No que habíamos acordado confiar en el otro hace como cien años ya? A pesar de eso, aun te pones celosa cada vez que miro a cualquier mujer que me pase por los ojos. ¡No me gusta nadie más, Bella! Y ya déjate de estarte psicociando con que Emily me atrae._

_—¡Oh, pero eso no es lo que parece! ¡Creo que su cara de 'santa del cielo' y sus senos de sandía no parecen molestarte en lo absoluto! _

_—¡Jesucristo! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me parece atractiva? Bella, _tú_ eres _mi_ esposa, el amor de mi vida, y la mujer que me apasiona. Evidentemente, Emily es atractiva. No por nada fue reina del concurso de belleza de Manhattan "señorita sol" o como sea que se llame._

_—Oh, sí tanto te gusta entonces, ¿porqué no te vas con ella? — calló abruptamente, al tiempo en que mi quijada de iba para debajo de golpe — Yo… no quise decir eso…._

_—Oh, sí lo pensaste, y lo dijiste — inhalé hondamente para tratar de calmarme, y apreté mis puños, cerrando los ojos._

_—Edward… _

_—Déjalo. No quiero pelear más — fueron mis palabras, antes de tomar nuevamente mis llaves y salir de la casa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Bella… — murmuré, preparándome para lo que venía a continuación — Hay algo muy importante que no te he contado.

—¿Qué? — comenzó a impacientarse, oprimiendo sus dedos en mi mano — ¡Dime a que viene todo esto, Edward! Me estás poniendo de los nervios. ¿Tan grave es?

_Oh, solamente mucho, mi amor. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Si no me odias después de esto, estoy seguro de que todo será tan feliz como antes y tendremos nuestro final de caricaturas de Disney. ¿A que no es genial?_

—Sí — admití, dejando a un lado mis ilógicos pensamientos — Y por eso te pido, mi vida, que no te vayas a alterar. Quiero que recibas esta información lo más abierta y serena que puedas.

Asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, en espera de lo que sea que tenía que decirle yo.

—Bella — comencé, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, para no dejarla ir. No _quería_ dejarla ir — Yo te mentí. Bueno, no te mentí exactamente, te he omitido cosas importantes. Pero quiero que sepas, que no lo hice con malas intenciones. Ya pronto se cumplirán dos meses desde qué despertaste, y tus avances y mejoras son cada día más impresionantes. Siempre supe que eras una chica fuerte, y esto completamente lo comprueba. No te dije nada con anterioridad porque tenía miedo que te alteraras, y tus nervios se dispararan y tu situación empeorara. Eso fue al principio, que no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que podría conllevar tu reintegración, dentro de un estado de amnesia, donde no asegurábamos si era una amnesia retrograda o global, o podría llevar a una amnesia anterógrada. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Sería espantoso! Entonces, quería que llevaras las cosas de poco a poco, sin presiones, para no forzar a tu cerebro a recordar. Aunque no fue necesario, ya que tu recordabas solita muchas cosas. Y…. — resoplé con amargura. ¡Qué inútil que me sentía! — Ya no hay porqué ocultarte nada, estarás bien. Pedí la opinión de Carlisle, y me dijo que no atisbaba algún problema.

Ella me miraba, impaciente, desesperada, suplicándome con la mirada que dejara tanta palabrería y le contara de una vez por todas, que era lo que afectaría nuestra armonía tan drásticamente.

—Sí, Edward, entiendo todo lo que me estás diciendo. ¡He leído todo sobre la amnesia! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Sé muchas cosas! ¡Soy doctora, por el amor de Cristo! Explícame, de una maldita vez, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Bella…. Yo…. Te fui infiel, mientras estabas hospitalizada.

Sus ojos se ampliaron debido a la sorpresa, y apartó su mano con brusquedad, repeliéndome por completo de todo contacto.

—¿Qué? — expresó con voz ahogada, llevando una mano a su boca.

—Lo siento — susurré, cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué más podría decirle?

—No lo creo. No te creo — murmuraba, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué habría de mentirte? — repliqué, enfrentándome a su mirada perdida.

—Pero… — masculló entre dientes, retorciendo sus manos inconscientemente — Tú me dijiste que me amabas.

—Y te amo — confirmé, luchando desesperadamente por no perder la calma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — su voz que quebró al final. En sus ojos, ya comenzaban a formarse las primeras lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor. Lágrimas ocasionadas por mí culpa.

El repudio, el horror, la repugnancia a mi mismo regresó a mi pecho convertido en una bola de fuego, incinerando todas las virtudes que hasta ahora, yo creía existentes en mi alma. ¿Cómo puede un hombre como yo, ser bueno, si puede causarle daño a quien más quiere?

Alice estaba equivocada. Yo _no era_ bueno. Por mi culpa, Bella había sufrido el accidente. Si no hubiese sido tan terco… Sí tan solo hubiese dejado a un lado el orgullo predominante, las cosas serían diferentes. Seríamos felices.

—No lo sé. Te lo juro, que no sé porqué lo hice — hice mis mejores esfuerzos por no agonizar en frente de ella. Aun no venía lo peor.

—Pero… pero… — titubeó. Alcé la mirada, para comprobar lo que suponía. Ya las lágrimas desbordadas se deslizaban silenciosamente por la suave superficie de sus mejillas sonrosadas. Los ojos de Bella lo decían todo: Desconfianza, dolor, incredulidad, horror, más dolor — Pero… Oh, Edward — soltó todo el aire que había guardado, antes de retomarlo en un larga bocanada de aire — No me digas eso, por favor… No, no logro… entender… yo… ¡No duré más de un año en coma! ¿Tan pronto sentiste deseos de olvidarme? — _No. No no no._ _Me mata, me mata que me digas eso… —_ Yo… supongo que llego a entenderte. Las probabilidades… bueno, era impredecible haber sabido cuánto duraría postrada en una cama, pudiste haber dudado, deseado… Oh. Pero aun así, no puedo. No puedo asimilarlo — pasó una mano nerviosa por sus cabellos, desplazando su mirada a través del living — Yo te amo, Edward. Te amo muchísimo, y apenas estoy dándome cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito. Pero yo… necesito pensar.

—Bella — susurré, con voz rota — No te pido que me perdones. Pero por favor, no te vayas, no todavía. Aún falta que te diga algo — es ahora o nunca. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Está bien — concordó ella, abrazando sus hombros, como si de pronto una ráfaga de viento helado hubiera lamido su cuerpo — Pero primero… quiero que me digas, ¿con quién fue? — No tuve fuerzas para responder aquello. Pero mi silencio, dio a entender que la respuesta era más clara que el agua — _Charlotte_ — susurró, más para sí misma que para mí. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea, y me observó a los ojos, con una mezcla de sentimientos inescrutables.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo siento — volví a repetir, con un suspiro frustrado.

—¿Qué mas es lo que tienes que decirme? — preguntó, mirándome sin expresión alguna en su rostro. ¡Oh, como quisiera ser ella y poder saber lo que pasaba por su mente! Sí había algo más doloroso que me demostrara sus penas, era no expresarme nada en lo absoluto.

—Bella — me preparé para lo que venía — Tras tu caída, no solo perdiste la memoria. Si no también, perdiste un bebé.

Su reacción, fue quedarse petrificada en su asiento.

Y la mía… llorar por dentro todo lo que había anhelado por superar.

**…..**

—¿Q-que es lo que estás diciendo? — tartamudeó, perpleja.

—Bella. Al caer del acantilado, abortaste un feto de tres meses — informé, sintiendo como el dolor se acumulaba en el centro de mi pecho con una intensidad asfixiante. Cerré mis parpados con fuerza, buscando las palabras necesarias para explicarle — No pudimos hacer nada. Te juro que hicimos lo que pudimos, pero era demasiado tarde. El dañó fue irreversible. Tu caída ocasionó daños graves en tu cuerpo, en tu útero. El bebé…. Estaba oficialmente muerto cuando te trajeron al hospital, y ya habías empezado a sangrar. Y… hay altas posibilidades de que no puedas volver a quedar embarazada.

Bella comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos, casi saliéndose de sus cuencas, y las lágrimas, furiosas, corrían por sus pómulos cual río desbocado.

—¡Oh, no! No, no, no — sollozó — ¡No puede ser! ¡Es falso!

—¡Bella! — grité, tomándola por los hombros — ¡Te mentimos, diciéndote que solo tuviste un golpe en la cabeza y unos cuantos daños! ¡La verdad es que estuviste grave de muerte, tanto por la caída como por el aborto! Nuestro hijo no pudo vivir. La caída fue desastrosa. Lo siento tantísimo. Carlisle hizo todo lo que pudo. Yo estuve presente, también. No fue fácil, Bella, ver a nuestro hijo muerto en pedazos. Pero no quiero que te derrumbes por esto, por favor. Ignóralo.

Era egoísta pedirle que lo hiciera, pero no deseaba que se torturara a sí misma con ésta noticia. No quería que pasara por el dolor que yo viví durante un año. Perder un hijo, para mí, había sido la cosa más horrible del mundo, y el hecho de que Bella estuviera por años, o incluso para siempre, sumida en un sueño profundo, era igual de doloroso.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que lo olvide, que lo ignore? ¡Estuve embarazada! No puedo creerlo… ¡Tuvimos la oportunidad de tener un hijo, y por mi culpa ha muerto!

—¡No! No es tú culpa, Bella. Bien sabes que no lo es. Por favor… — intenté sujetar sus manos, pero ella se apartó y se puso en pié, alejándose de mí de paso en paso.

—Me mentiste. Me mintieron todos. ¡Me ocultaron algo como esto! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con Charlotte? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme con algo tan serio, como un hijo?

—Te expliqué mis razones, Bella — traté de defenderme.

—No importa — pateó el suelo, antes de emprender marcha a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito salir de aquí. Tomar aire.

—Por favor… — supliqué, con aquel nudo en la garganta, anunciando una próxima ronda de lágrimas — Por favor… no te vayas así, alterada.

—Déjame, Edward — liberó su brazo de mi mano, que impedía que marchara, y cogió las llaves de su coche, dirigiéndose a la cochera.

Estuve a punto de correr a ella cuando escuché el sonido del motor al encenderse, pero me detuve.

_Déjala ir. Necesita estar sola, y asimilarlo todo. _

Para mi sorpresa, opté por obedecer las órdenes de mi consciencia.

Me dejé caer en el frío suelo, y llevé mis manos a mi rostro, desahogándome a través de las lágrimas, todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo por varios meses.

_—¡EDWARD! — Bella gritó desde la cocina. Fue un grito tan pero tan colosal y agudo, que inmediatamente me puse de pié, me incorporé no sé cómo diablos y corrí escaleras abajo, goteando por todos lados como una regadera. Una vez que llegué a la planta inferior, me introduje a la cocina prácticamente tropezando._

_—¡¿Qué pasa, que pasa? — repetí ridículamente, preocupado de toparme con un oso hambriento en medio de la sala, un incendio, una invasión alienígena, una picadura de mosquito, ¡cualquier cosa! _

_—¡Hola mi esposo bello y precioso… y sexy!_

_Pero, en cambio, me quede perplejo al observar a Bella sentada muy cómodamente sobre la encimera de la cocina, comiendo una barra de cereal como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo mandarle un infarto a mi corazón con semejante grito, por nada._

_—Bells. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el griterío? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! _

_Ella continuó saboreando su barra de cereal, observándome con picardía y también, como si yo me tratase de un loco haciendo un casting para obtener el papel del nuevo Will Smith para una versión revolucionada de 'El príncipe de Bel Air'._

_—Te quiero mucho — murmuró, mirándome entre sus largas pestañas. Parpadeó coquetamente, sin borrar aquella amplia y contenta sonrisa de su rostro._

_—Yo también te quiero, preciosa. ¿Pero no pudiste decírmelo con más calma? _

_Se bajó entonces de la encimera, torció la boca y colocó sus brazos en jarra._

_—Está bien. Entonces, no te interesará saber que Alice acaba de llamar para informarnos que llegará pronto a hacernos una visita, que te compré más caramelitos de menta con chocolate que a ti tanto te gustan, que me han dado el día libre en el hospital, y que vas a ser padre. Bueh — se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina._

_Ah. Justamente el día que Bella no tiene que trabajar y yo tampoco, Alice viene a estropearlo con una de sus excéntricas visitas, donde le colmará a Bella la paciencia con bolsas de ropa traídas desde LA y quien sabe que tanto más. Al menos, tengo el consuelo de saber que al fin obtuve mis caramelos de menta y…_

_Alto. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?_

_Padre. Edward, padre. Bella. Padre…. _

_Vas. A. Ser. Padre… ¿Vas a ser padre? Voy-a-ser-padre… Ser. Padre…. Vas-a-ser-padre…_

_… ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Voy a ser padre? ¡Voy a ser padre!_

_—¡Oh! — exclamé entonces, saliendo del limbo de los idiotas. _

_Parpadeé un par de veces, asimilando y rebobinando las palabras en mi mente, hasta que reaccioné como se debe y salí corriendo en busca de Bella, que apenas iba por la mitad de los escalones. La cogí del brazo, y la obligué a regresarse._

_—¡Júramelo! — advertí — ¡Oh, Marie! ¡Dime que no estoy loco! ¡Júramelo!_

_—¿Qué? ¿Qué pronto tendrás que cambiar pañales? Sip — dijo, sonriendo como una niña._

_—¡Oh, cariño! — grité, antes de besarla con toda la pasión del mundo — ¡Voy a ser papá!_

_—¡Vas a ser papá! — me siguió Bella, pegando saltos, y regando besos por todo mi rostro — Y en ropa interior, ¡y estás mojado! _

_—Acabo de salir de una ducha — me expliqué, aun con la sonrisa idiota en el rostro. Iba a tener un hijo. Bella y yo — ¡Vamos a tener un bebé, Bella! — volví a abrazarla, cegado por la alegría — ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! _

_—Aun no — sonrió pícaramente, y hundió sus finos dedos en mis húmedos cabellos — Creo que más tarde tendrás que tomar otra ducha, Cullen. Esta celebración va para rato — murmuró, apretando mi trasero para luego… ¡darme una nalgada! ¿Quién era ella, y que había hecho con mi esposa? _

_Oh. Como sea. Ésta también me gusta._

_—No sabes las ganas que tengo de desnudarte y mandarte a la cama — admití, metiendo mis manos por debajo de su blusa. _

_—Oh, pero cuidado a la hora de quitarme el encaje azul rey con mayas._

_Me quedé, prácticamente, estático en mi lugar._

_—Tú. Yo. Arriba. AHORA — dicté, cargándola en brazos — Vamos a hacerle un hermanito a nuestro hijo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sollocé ruidosamente. El hecho de recordar lo que pudo haber sido, era sumamente agonizante y frustrante. Dolía. Dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

_Un hijo. ¡Oh, amor mío, tanto que anhelábamos poder cuidar a un pequeño bultito, a un hermoso regalo de Dios! ¡Cuánto queríamos! ¡Cuánto lo amábamos!_

Entonces grité. Estaba harto. Harto de que los recuerdos llegaran a torturarme. Harto de los sueños rotos. Harto de las falsas esperanzas.

Solo quería olvidar. Solo quería dejar de sufrir.

* * *

**_(1) Cardiopatía Isquemica:_ La ****cardiopatía isquémica** es una designación genérica para un conjunto de síndromes íntimamente relacionados, en donde hay un desequilibrio entre el suministro de oxígeno y sustratos con la demanda cardíaca. La isquemia debida a una obstrución del riego arterial causa, además de hipoxemia, un déficit de sustratos necesarios para la producción de ATP, y un acúmulo anormal de productos de desecho del metabolismo. (Gracias, Wikipedia)

**.**

**No me maten no me maten no me maten no me maten.**

**Varias de ustedes habían sacado sus conclusiones, y la mayoría de ustedes acertó: sí, Bella estuvo embarazada, las felicito por haberla pegado :)  
Creanme que lloré escribiendo esto. No especialmente en la parte del aborto, sino cuando Edward sufre la pena de no haber salvado a su paciente. ¡Oh, allí si me puse mal! Y al final de este cap, lo acabo de escribir hace como... ¿Veinte minutos? Apenas he acabado con el cap xD. Yo misma estoy así O.O**

Ok, segundo: Espero haberlas satisfecho con ésta nueva entrega, y espero que no me odien :)

Tercero: No crean que aquí acaba la cosa. AUn faltan muchas cosas por aclarar. Charlotte, el bebé, el embarazo, el accidente, Bella, Edward, etc, etc.

Cuarto:

**¡PROPAGANDA PARA MI FIC! xD  
Jaja, en serio, ¡Quisiera mucho mucho que pasaran por mi fic 'Te encontraré', que está en mi perfil! **

**_Summary: ¿Y qué si Edward y Bella se hubiesen conocido en 1918? ¿Y qué si, despues de 87 años vuelvan a encontrarse? ¿Podra el amor, superar las barreras de la muerte?_**

**¿Les interesa? ¬¬ bah, pasense, enserio xD**

**Quinto: A las que leen Fruta Prohibida, dudo publicar el diez de octubre. Puede que lo haga como el doce o algo así.**

**Sexto (-.-): ¿Me regalan un Review como regalo de cumpleaños? **

**Dudas, correcciones, alagos, recomendaciones, sugerencias, insultos, etc: son bien recibidos aqui.**

**¡Me largo gente! Posiblemente cuando lean esto, yo esté zampandome una torta de chocolate jumbo junto con una Smirnoff, o en un avión rumbo a una isla de mini vacaciones, tragando como vaca la comida del hotel, o reposando bajo una sombrilla cerca de la piscina del Hotel xD.**

**Cuidense mucho. Pasenla lindo, que tengan una bonita semana.**

_**Vicky.**_


	32. Esposa y Amante

****

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.

_**

* * *

**_

**Esposa y Amante**

**Isabella POV.**

No pude resistirlo. Dios bien sabe que me esforcé por no perder la cordura, pero la noticia me había clavado una estaca violenta en el centro de mi pecho. Era demasiado para asimilar… demasiado para aceptar.

Inhalé profundamente, cuidando hacerlo despacio para no esforzar mi garganta comprimida, y para no ahogarme con mi propio llanto. Tras verificar que estaba en condiciones para poner en marcha el coche —o al menos comprobé que no iba entrar en un ataque de histeria homicida—, me acomodé en el asiento y tanteé entre las llaves de la casa entre mis manos, buscando la de la cochera para poder salir de esa casota antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera la fantástica idea de perseguirme por todo el territorio de Washington.

Me sentí minúsculamente relajada cuando gocé del roce del viento en mi rostro y el movimiento del auto en marcha, mientras conducía sin rumbo fijo a través de la carretera del bosque, concentrándome solamente a mi frente, para no sufrir la desgracia de colisionar con una camioneta fantasma por simple distracción de mi parte. Esa sería la gota que derramaría el vaso, y lo que necesitaría para acabar como un vegetal nuevamente, o en el peor de los casos, muerta y enterrada.

Manejaba, ahora más lentamente, y hacia el mayor de los esfuerzos por dejar brotar los recuerdos de lo que se supone debería tener. Pero me era difícil, ya que no lograba descubrir la más pequeña información. Nada del embarazo, y mucho menos, nada del accidente.

Bien, yo misma no podía negar nunca que mis avances eran impresionantes, pero eso no significaba que toda mi vida regresaría nuevamente y sería exactamente como lo era antes del accidente. Eran raros, los casos, donde uno podía disfrutar de la dicha de quedar intacto tras una pérdida de memoria de tiempo indefinido, pero la mayoría de las veces quedaban secuelas, hemorragias, o lo más básico: simplemente, no todo volvería. Que era lo que me pasaba a mí en el presente.

Por más satisfecha que me sintiera al poder recordar una parte de mi vida, de mis padres, de mis años de casada con Edward, entre otras tantas cosas, nunca sería lo mismo. No recuerdo todo lo que pasó en estos siete años, excepto lo que rara vez llega a mi mente sin causa ni motivo, o algún objeto o hecho me impulsaba a empujar la memoria para que saliera, y me guiara a saber que estaba en lo correcto. Al igual que no recordaba mi infancia. Prácticamente, no recordaba nada, solo unos cuantos momentos junto a mis padres, tal vez una navidad, y uno que otro ambiente que, bien podría ser una jugarreta de mi mente que trabajaba arduamente en poder sacar algo, cualquier cosa, y terminaba mezclando escenarios hasta crear alguna imagen que podría ser falsa. Tampoco recordaba mucho a mis amigos de cuando era niña, o estudiaba en Phoenix. Un poco del instituto, unos cinco rostros tal vez, pero no demasiado. Si no tenía que me ayudara a estimular un poco, sería difícil, y al parecer nunca fui demasiado atraída por ser fotografiada.

Recuerdo a Angela. Recuerdo su cabello oscuro y sus lentes pequeños, sus labios finos, y la sonrisa tranquila y expresión serena que acostumbraba a portar la mayor parte del tiempo. Recuerdo a Jessica, una habladora imparable, cotilla y chismosa a más no poder. Recuerdo a Mike, aquel relajado y divertido muchacho que solo se encargaba de disfrutar de la vida. Pero lo hacía porque tenía quienes me ayudaran a hacerlo, pero lamentablemente, no se trataba de ellos. Se habían ido, habían hecho sus vidas y construido su futuro, y con el tiempo, según Edward me había dicho, fuimos perdiendo contacto hasta que las llamadas pararon. No me extrañaría que no supieran que ha sido de mi vida y la de Los Cullen, y no me extrañaría en lo absoluto.

Suspiré hondamente, extrañándome, al percatarme de que había parado de llorar. Pero cuando volví a recordar la causa de mi reciente decaída, las lágrimas regresaron veloces como una cuenca, y la ola de reconocimiento impactó como el mar a las rocas saladas del océano, por segunda vez esta tarde. _Dolió, _y mucho.

Edward me había sido infiel durante el tiempo en que yo permanecí desconectada de la realidad.

Había quedado embarazada no mucho después de venir a Forks.

Tras la caída había abortado fatídicamente.

Había abortado un bebé. Mi bebé. _Nuestro_ bebé.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes donde verifiqué que ningún auto venía de regreso, solo para poder acallar la súplica que mis ojos exigían: descansar un rato. Yo misma necesitaba descansar, pensar, sin nadie que viniera a interrumpir mis cavilaciones.

Puse a mi cerebro a trabajar en los cálculos, y dejé a mi mente vagar en lo que podría haber sido, si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente:

Edward y yo habíamos llegado nuevamente a Forks a mediados de noviembre. Según tenía entendido de una vez que a Edward se le escapó mientras conversábamos acerca de mi pasado, habíamos contratado una ayuda para mí a finales de enero —Charlotte, en otras palabras—, luego de que nos habíamos instalado completamente en nuestra mansión, y para ese tiempo ya habíamos comenzado a trabajar en el hospital. Edward había dicho que nuestro bebé tenía alrededor de tres meses antes de ser abortado, el 31 de marzo del año pasado, que fue el día en el que caí de aquel acantilado. Por lo tanto, probablemente, nuestro hijo estuviera dentro de sus siete u ocho meses de edad, depende de la fecha en que haya podido haber nacido. Tal vez, un bebé hubiera fortalecido nuestra relación hasta convertirlo en algo muchísimo más serio de lo que era, y las pequeñas discusiones habrían disminuido. En estos instantes podíamos estar los tres en casa de Esme, reunidos en un encuentro familiar lleno de risas y llantos. Al igual que podíamos estar en nuestra casa, yo cuidando al niño(a), mientras Edward cumplía con sus labores en el hospital, o viceversa. Como también podríamos habernos mudado, buscado otro sitio y un horario más flexible con más beneficios, y tendríamos tiempo de cuidar juntos a nuestro hijo, sin tener que emplear uso de una niñera. Aunque en situaciones extremistas, podríamos haberlo hecho.

¿Cómo podré llegar a saber yo lo que hubiera pasado? Nunca. Nunca tendría una respuesta, porque no se podía regresar el tiempo y volver atrás. No podría tener a mi hijo conmigo de nuevo.

¿Cómo se sentiría poder cargar una pequeña criatura, algo mío, mío y de Edward, un pequeño pedacito de ambos? ¿Cuánta sería la dicha de ver a un mini Edward, un niño de ojos verdes y cabello chocolate riendo y correteando descalzo por la casa, junto a un auto de juguete o el oso de peluche que Emmett me había regalado? No sé si en un pasado me habrán interesado los niños, y supongo que no es así, porque no me siento específicamente atraída, e incluso cuando veía aquellos programas de bebés que suelen pasar en Discovery Home o cualquier rama. Pero… el hecho de pensar que pudimos haber experimentado ser padres… tener un bebé, darle mimos, escuchar sus risas al hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, o escuchar por primera vez la palabra _'mamá'_, salir de sus pequeños labios con su voz de campanitas….

Un nuevo sollozo nació desde el fondo de mi pecho, y me vi obligada a aparcar frente a un lado de la carretera, sobre un terreno vacío, para poder controlar mis manos temblorosas y mi respiración agitada.

¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Qué te he hecho yo, para que me arrebataras algo tan preciado como un hijo? ¿Qué te ha hecho Edward?

Por más decepcionada y… enfurecida por su engaño, no podía dejar de ponerme en su sitio y ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Evidentemente, él habrá sufrido, y el doble que yo. Yo corría con la suerte —y desgracia a la vez—, de no haber estado enterada de las verdades…

…Pero él sí. Sí a mí me dolía tanto, y ni siquiera podía recordar… ¿Cómo no le va a doler a él?

Puse en marcha el auto de nuevo, y pasé el dorso de mi mano por debajo de mis ojos, para dejar a un lado las lágrimas que me obstruían la vista. Conduje hasta llegar al pueblo sin mayores obstáculos, y aparqué frente a un pequeño cafetín, que fue el primer mini local de comida que vi. Necesitaba un café.

Entré cabizbaja y directa, para evitar que la gente observara mi rostro y se entretuviera pensando en que podría estarle pasando a la morena de estado zombi. Caminé directamente hasta la última mesa del fondo, lo más alejada posible de las personas, y me dejé caer en la silla, pasando mis manos por mis cabellos para amoldar su desastrosa forma.

No ignoré el hecho de que el cotilleo hizo acto de presencia cuando uno me pilló, y luego otro y otro, hasta que todo el pequeño local me reconoció de lejos. De todos modos, según tenía entendido, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks todo el mundo se enteraba de todo, y el hecho de que la hija adoptiva de Carlisle Cullen haya regresado junto a su hermano adoptivo y esposo Edward Cullen, para, meses más tarde, tener un accidente y caer en un estado de coma… digo que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Me percaté de la mirada insistente de una de las meseras, que no se desprendía de verme sin parpadear. Era joven, de unos 30 años o tal vez un poco más, y su cabello era de un lindo pelirrojo ondulado. Le dijo algo al oído a una de sus compañeras y tomó su libreta de apuntes, antes de salir de la barra y caminar en mi dirección.

—Bienvenida, ¿qué puedo servirte? — preguntó amigablemente, esbozando una simpática sonrisa entre dientes, pero no sin dejar a un lado su mirada evaluadora.

—Un café negro, muy cargado.

—¿Algo más? ¿No desea un poco de agua, o algo para comer? No vaya a ofenderse, pero no tiene cara de haber tenido un día feliz, precisamente.

Solté una risita amarga, seca, sin gracia alguna. Evidentemente, era demasiado evidente para las personas que me rodeaban.

—Estás en lo correcto. Creo que este día no ha sido especialmente alegre — contesté cortésmente, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto — Un vaso de agua, aparte, no estaría mal. Gracias.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una expresión de preocupación. Abrió la boca para decir algo, y volvió a cerrarla, sin percatarse de que yo la observaba extrañada por el rabillo del ojo. La vi morderse el labio inferior y agachar la cabeza, antes de susurrar un claro 'En un minuto' y regresar a su puesto, entre pasos rápidos pero inseguros.

Volvió al tiempo anunciado con mi café y el vaso de agua. Cuando estaba por entregarle el dinero, ella colocó una mano en alto y negó con la cabeza, asegurando que era cortesía de la casa, y se regresó hasta la barra sin dejarme siquiera refutar su decisión.

Descrucé las piernas y me hundí más en el asiento, deseando inmensamente que se abriera un hoyo en el suelo y la tierra me tragara entera. Esto era lo que faltaba: que comenzaran a compadecerse de mí. ¿Por qué tendría esa mujer regalarme un café? No nos conocíamos, y ni siquiera intercambiamos más de veinte palabras. Odié por completo su decisión.

Bufé bajito, enojada por sentirme tan vulnerable.

—¡Oh, aquí estás!

¡No! No, no no no no. Todo menos _esa _voz.

Suspiró con esfuerzo, parecía haber estado corriendo. Pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos y se arregló la bufanda violeta alrededor del cuello, para, acto seguido, caminar apresuradamente en mi dirección.

—¡Te he estado buscando! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te perdiste en el bosque! — siguió objetando, al tiempo en que se sentaba en la silla frente a mí y se cruzaba de piernas, ignorando al parecer, la mirada envenenada que le enviaba con una daga como regalito.

—¿Cómo en encontraste? — pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguí tu coche.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Charlotte? — mascullé entre dientes, dejando a rienda suelta la furia contenida de hacia horas.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué deseas charlar? — pregunté aun así. Sí, en estos momentos la odiaba por haberse acostado con el hombre que yo amaba, pero era un odio inmerecido. Quiero decir… ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?

_Mucha, mucha culpa._

_No, no la tiene. O al menos no tanto. ¡Yo estaba prácticamente fuera del planeta!_

_Esas no son excusas. _

_Sí son buenas excusas. Edward tenía que… bueno, podría estar considerando planear que hacer en su vida, en caso de que yo tardara años en despertar o no lo hiciera._

_Aun así te frustra dolorosamente._

_Sí._

Mis dos coherencias se debatían por ser la ganadora, pero hasta yo misma sabía que terminaría quedando en punto muerto.

—Quiero aclararte las cosas, explicarte lo que realmente sucedió.

—No quiero escucharlo de ti. En todo caso, sería Edward el que tiene que decírmelo.

Inhaló profundamente y por primera vez, vi destellar ira dentro de sus ojos.

—Eso no es lo que me pareció cuando saliste huyendo unos veinte minutos después de que yo me marchara — arqueó una ceja, como para echarme en cara los hechos — Sé que no confías en mí, y es comprensible. Pero no me importa. Allá tú si quieres recapacitar, o seguir comportándote tan inmaduramente. Edward no merece eso.

No pude evitarlo. Exploté.

—¿Inmadura? _¡¿Inmadura?_ ¿En qué derecho estás de decirme a mí que soy inmadura? ¡No fui yo la que aprovechó la oportunidad de que estaba dormida para enredarte con mi esposo!

Al momento en que dejé fluir las palabras, me arrepentí por completo por no haber modulado el tono de mi voz. Abrí los ojos, asustada, y le eché una ojeada al lugar, comprobando por mí misma lo que me temía. Todos nos miraban atentamente a ambas, y las charlas y conversaciones se habían acallado, hasta el punto en que solo reinó un silencio sepulcral.

Observé a Charlotte, quien ignoraba olímpicamente lo sucedido. Parecía no importarle lo que todos pensaran de ella, ahora que yo la había delatado públicamente, y ya todos habían vuelto sus cabezas para conversar entre ellos los cotilleos que estarían difundidos para mañana.

—¿Por qué no charlamos afuera, y damos un paseo? — propuso con un semblante indescifrable, descruzando sus brazos.

Sin darme cuenta mis pies ya estaban agilizados, siguiendo sus pasos hasta que ambas salimos del cafetín. Llegué a ver la expresión asombrada e incrédula de la mesera que me había atendido, pero ésta desvió la mirada, posándola sobre la bandeja vacía en sus manos.

No tenía idea de porqué la seguía, pero resultó ser un mero instinto. La curiosidad era más poderosa que cualquier barrera de ignorancia que había planeado para ella, porque quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. Algo me decía que no me mentiría.

—No te enojes con él, por favor — suplicó, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera gris y la cabeza gacha, pateando las piedritas que habían en su camino. Su cabello castaño cubría su rostro e impedía que viera sus expresiones.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? — piqué, tratando de sacarle la información.

—Por qué no se lo merece. Te quiere mucho, y ha estado extrañándote un año entero, deseando que despertaras para volver a tenerte a su lado.

—Pero eso no es lo que parece. Sí fue capaz de tener un amorío contigo el año que estuve hospitalizada, ¿cómo puedo saber que tanto me quiere? Lo que me dijo niega todo su amor por mí — resoplé amargamente. ¿Acaso ella vendría a defenderlo?

Ella amplió sus ojos como platos y empuñó ambas manos. ¡Oh, no! ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

—¡Eso no es cierto! — rugió ella, deteniéndose frente a mí para mutilarme con la mirada — ¿Cómo que un amorío? ¿Cuál jodido amorío? ¡Ni siquiera era su amante!

—¿Qué estás diciéndome? — inquirí, comenzando a sentirme confundida.

—Solo fue una vez — declaró, suavizando sus sentimientos para observarme con un manto de tristeza — Solo una, nada más. Ni siquiera estaba en sus cabales como para estar al tanto de sus acciones, ya que había estado bebiendo. Él te adora, Bella, perdónalo, _perdóname._ Yo sí sabía lo que hacía y me aproveché de la situación, sabiendo perfectamente que la culpa lo carcomería al día siguiente. ¡Tú eres doctora, Bella! ¡Deberías saber que uno jamás es uno mismo cuando se está borracho! — hizo una pausa, recuperando el aliento que, por cierto, yo había estado conteniendo durante su discurso — Nunca te fue infiel. Infiel es quién traiciona a su persona amada, pero él nunca te traicionó, nunca dejó de amarte, nunca dejó de pensar en ti. Tal vez creas que se habrá acostado conmigo por placer o amor, pero no es así, Bella; su cuerpo y su alma nunca me han pertenecido, sino a ti. Lo que pasó esa noche fue solo un error, algo imprevisto, algo que no significa nada para él. Él estaba muy arrepentido, me lo dijo. Luego de que despertaras le pedí que nos encontráramos para pedirle perdón, para aclarar lo ocurrido, y él estaba loco de desesperación, porque no sabía cómo mirarte a la cara sin sentirse culpable, y ahora más, que no podías siquiera recordarlo. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo mucho que le dolió? ¿Qué sentirías tú si el llegara a olvidarte, ah? ¿Cómo te sentirías creyendo que posiblemente, él llegaría a enamorarse de otra mujer que no fueras tú? ¡Ponte en su maldito lugar! ¿Crees que ha estado saltando y haciendo fiestas todo este tiempo? ¡No! Ha estado sufriendo por ti. ¡Así que no vengas a decirme que tienes razón y que tú solita estás mal con ésta situación, por qué no eres tú la que ha estado conviviendo con ella en silencio todo éste tiempo!

—Oh… — sollocé, llevando ambas manos a mi rostro — Él no me explicó por qué se acostó contigo…. Solo me dijo que me había engañado. ¿Por qué no me dijo que no eras su amante? Eso fue lo que me dio a entender… — volví a llorar, restregando mi cara para eliminar las lágrimas.

—Supongo que por eso te afectaste tanto… — negó con la cabeza — Ya sabes cómo es Edward de cabezota. Es prácticamente imposible para él excusarse por sus metidas de pata — ambas soltamos una risita por sus palabras.

Ella lloraba, al igual que yo lo hacía por su confesión. El peso de la culpa y el dolor recayó sobre mí como cien toneladas, mientras rebobinaba sus palabras en mi cabeza. Sentía que ella estaba en lo correcto, porque era cierto, pero el lado egoísta y celoso de mí solo deseaba salir huyendo y negarlo una y otra vez cobardemente, y solo pensar en el hecho de que las cosas no eran así de simples, que Edward me había engañado. Pero… ¡Es tan cierto! ¿Qué más podría haber hecho él? ¿Andar por ahí lamentándose para siempre por mi huida? Yo… yo hubiera querido que reconstruyera su vida si no despertaba. ¿Cómo no desearlo? No merecía sufrir por mí. Y aunque éste caso fuera diferente, y de verdad él había tenido sexo con Charlotte estando prácticamente inconsciente, y sí me quería.

Entonces supe que yo no tenía por qué juzgarlo a él, ni a ella. No debía juzgar a Edward por lo que hizo, porqué estaba verdaderamente arrepentido, y a ella… era tan fácil y obvio saber el porqué de sus lágrimas, que no pude evitar sentirme identificada con ella.

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿cierto?

Mi pregunta la envaró en su posición, y la hizo palidecer del miedo. Comenzó a tronar los huesitos de sus nudillos con nerviosismo, pero era lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarme a los ojos al responder.

—Sí — admitió — Te prometo que intenté con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo, pero me fue imposible. Lo siento.

—Está bien, te perdono. No te culpo. ¿Cómo no te vas a enamorar de él? Es… especial.

—Sí — sonrió inconscientemente — Mucho — su cara volvió a sombrearse — Pero eso no es algo que debería importante. Cuando pueda, me iré lejos, y no pisaré Forks de nuevo.

No voy a negar que deseaba que se fuera, aunque solo era una partecita de mí. Pero no tenía por qué desear ese tipo de cosas.

—Gracias —susurré, mirándola avergonzada — Por todo, por ayudarme a mí, por ayudarle a él, por ayudarme con mi embarazo. Sé cómo debes de sentirte. Aunque debería sentirme enojada contigo por abusar de él prácticamente, y estar enamorada de él, no lo hago, no sé porque. Pero no creo odiarte ahora.

Alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Ya te lo dijo? ¿Lo del aborto? — tartamudeó.

—Sí, ya estoy enterada del asunto — sonreí — Gracias de nuevo. Algo en mi interior me dice que éramos buenas amigas, y me acompañabas mucho.

—Sí — sonrió con tristeza — Lo éramos. También estaba encariñada con el futuro baby, es una lástima que no haya podido ver el mundo.

—Sí — suspiré con dolor — Lo es.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No percibí rastros de Edward cuando entré a la casa en la noche, procurando hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Revisé cada una de las habitaciones, buscándolo, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. No fue hasta que lo vi recostado en el jardín, que pude respirar tranquila.

Yacía tendido sobre la hamaca sostenida a ambos árboles. Pareció haberla puesto él mismo, porque yo la había quitado para lavarla hacia un tiempo. Me acerqué a paso sigiloso hasta su posición para poder apreciarlo, y las lágrimas volvieron cuando vi sus ojos cerrados y su respiración pausada. Se veía tan hermoso así de tranquilo, de pacífico, sin aquella expresión torturada cuando me explicó la verdad… ahora que lo sabía todo, y Charlotte me había hecho reflexionar, supe que jamás podría odiarlo… ¡Amaba tanto a ese hombre! ¿Cómo podría llegar a vivir sin sus sonrisas, sin sus palabras, sin sus ojos tan hermosos y profundos, su mirada sincera y, y sin su amor? ¿Cómo desprenderme de algo tan valioso para mí? ¿Sería tan idiota como para dejarlo, por algo que, si nos ponemos a ver de un punto tercero de vista, era bastante comprensible y estúpido, de alguna extraña manera? ¡Tenía que ser bien masoquista si me separaba de él ahora, que tanto nos necesitábamos el uno al otro!

Un suave gemido salió de mi garganta y el abrió los ojos en el acto, sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de mi llegada. Sus pupilas negras, bordeadas por un verde oscuro, causado por la oscuridad de la noche, me miraron sin parpadear, sin demostrarme nada a través de ellos. Su expresión era casi de nada, un poco expectativa… solo esperando a ver mis reacciones.

Primero fue mi pierna derecha, y luego la izquierda, y de pronto me encontraba en sus brazos recostada a su lado, con mi cara enterrada en su pecho y sus manos acunando mi cintura. Dejé que mi nariz rozara su cuello e inhalé su dulce y embriagador aroma, con las pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento tanto, mi vida… perdóname, por favor — suplicó él con voz temblorosa, cuando comencé a llorar contra su cuello.

—No… no hay nada que perdonarte. Está bien. Te amo, y no quiero perderte, no por esto. No vale la pena en lo absoluto separarme por ti ni siquiera por horas, horas que he estado deseando, desde lo más fondo, volver aquí y estrecharte en mis brazos. No podría pelear contigo. Te quiero, te necesito conmigo ahora mismo. Luchemos por nosotros, en honor a nuestro hijo — volví a llorar al recordarlo.

Alcé la cabeza, y casi con violencia desesperada, lo jalé de los cabellos y lo obligué a que me besara. Me urgía sentir sus labios con los míos, sus cabellos entre mis dedos, su pecho contra el mío…

A pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo por apartarse, al final acabó rindiéndose con un suave gemido y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Parecía haber estado deseándolo tanto como yo desde ésta mañana feliz, que todo era normal.

—Te quiero. Nunca pienses lo contrario. Nunca podré llegar a amar a otra como te amo a ti — murmuró contra mis labios, apenas dándome tiempo de repasar la frase antes de volver a atacarlos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Te creo, y yo también te quiero demasiado.

Nos separamos unos minutos más tarde, luego de que nuestra locura fue desvaneciéndose al comprobar que era cierto, que estábamos aquí los dos, que no nos separaríamos.

—Cuéntame — pedí con voz suave, depositando besitos en su pecho — Cuéntame lo que te faltó. Cuéntame lo que no te dejé decir cuando salí corriendo.

* * *

**Seh, no me lo recuerden. Sé que soy una hija de puta por dejar así el cap, pero no lo podía poner más largo xD.  
****  
Ok, ya sé por donde viene la cosa. Unas me diran muchos te quiero porqué los junté, y otras me dirán que Bella fue demasiado blanda con él y todo eso. Bueno, si les soy sincera, me metí en el personaje de Bella para poder tomar la decisión que ella tomó, porque no la tenía planeada. Simplemente, eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho en su lugar, y quise proyectar parte de mí en ella. No sé, es mi ideología, no soy rencorosa, y definitivamente pienso que Edward ya sufrió bastante como para tener que imponerle la ley del hielo.**

**Y porfa, no odien a Charlotte. De verdad, es una buena chica, y yo la comprendo y admiro. Seré su abogada y defensora hasta el final. **

**Y ya sé que estoy cansona con este maldito coge culo, donde al final siempre faltan cosas por descubrir. En serio, prometo que en el proximo capítulo se acabaran los misterios, y las dudas. Ya practicamente todo está listo, solo faltan unos detalles y puntos pequeños pero que son importantes. **

**Ah, otra cosa. Para todas las picaronas pervertidas (al igual que yo xD) que leen esto, pues les digo que... no sé cuando, puede que sea en dos caps, pero... ¡Pronto habrá Lemmon! (**aplausos del público**). Porque, vale, ya ha pasado un tiempo y por algo el fic es Rating M. No creían que solo pondría un solo les dejaría el Lemmon de la primera vez, ¿o sí? **

_**Lectoras: ¡Pues eso parecía, chica! ¡A ti nadie puede seguirte la corriente! **_

**_Victoria: :S ¡Valeeee! Ya ya ya pues. ¡No señor! Todavía queda algo de amor para dar xD._**

**Para las que quieren saber cuando termina el fic, repito nuevamente, que tal vez no pase de los 40. Les seré sincera, quiero salir de éste fic YA. No es porque no lo quiera, sino que tengo muchos fics en mente, y es éste precisamente el que más me acompleja. Quiero cerrar con éste fic, a innaugurar uno nuevo el mismo día. Prometo avisarles cual será y cuales son mis planes.**

**Ok, son las 12:00 de la noche. Hoy tuve examen y estoy agotada, además de que unos cuantos profes me jodieron la existencia hoy ¬¬. Si se me pasa algo, o tienen una duda, o olvidé responder una pregunta importante, ¡o lo que sea! dejenme un Review, anoten mi correo que está en mi perfil, o me mandan un PM xD.**

**Saludos: Vicky.**

**_PD: Tomando en cuenta que no sé cuando publicaré el otro cap, les mandaré un adelanto cuando lo tenga listo, pero deben dejarme un Review para identificarlas (No sin no explicarme como les parecio el capítulo) Hay como 200 favoritos en éste fic y no me los sé todos. _  
**


	33. Flores para Riley

****

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.

__

* * *

**Flores para Riley**

—La verdad, no hay demasiado por decir — aclaró, casi encogiéndose de hombros — Básicamente te dije lo que más importaba. Aunque supongo que mereces saber el resto.

—Ajá.

—Bueno… — comenzó, mirando pensativamente el cielo oscuro, que avecinaba una próxima tormenta — La contratamos porque fue lo único que tú me permitiste, porque necesitaba trabajo, y porqué verdaderamente, la casa era un desastre, al igual que el pobre jardín de afuera. No sé, además, el ático estaba desastroso que lo limpiamos entre nosotros tres en tres días. Lo queríamos perfecto…. — me miró entre sus largas pestañas — Lo siento, me estoy saliendo del tema. Ok. El día de tu accidente, la culpa recayó sobre mí como nunca lo creí posible, porque me sentía el responsable.

—¿Y por qué habrías de sentirte así? Ni que hubieras estado cerca de mí — repliqué, mientras mis manos se paseaban por sus fuertes hombros, hasta descender, para que mis dedos sintieran cosquillas con el bello castaño de sus brazos.

—No, no lo estaba. Pero… — soltó un fuerte suspiro — Se supone que ese día saldríamos a cenar en la noche, y yo te pasaría buscando, pero tú estabas molesta conmigo y estabas haciendo un berrinche para no ir, solo para fastidiarme, aunque me lo merecía, supongo.

"Ya que estabas embarazada de… dos meses y dos semanas, para ser exacto, acostumbrabas a marearte y debilitarte, que es lo más normal, y duraste una semana y medio en reposo para descansar un poco, mientras yo trabajaba. Luego, cuando estabas decidida a volver, convencí al hospital de que no deberías trabajar más hasta que dieras a luz, pero tú insistías en que era tu trabajo y no tenías por qué abandonarlo. La discusión de ese día, era porque yo prácticamente te exigía que te quedaras, porque tu metabolismo es algo sensible y no quería que te debilitaras y estresaras en el trabajo, al tanto que podría hacerle algún mal al niño. Evidentemente, tú estabas perfectamente al tanto de lo que podría pasar si te la pasabas de arriba para abajo con tu bultito, pero no querías dejar el trabajo aun. El hospital me concedió mi petición, y cuando llegué a la casa un sábado en la mañana, y te dije que te habían dado reposo en el trabajo y que no te presentaras más, te enojaste conmigo. Sé que debí decírtelo, claro está, supongo que siempre he sido terco y actúo a costa tuya"

"Y bueno, discutimos por la manera que tenía yo de tomar las decisiones sin consultarte nada. Nos encabronamos en uno al otro y yo me fui a trabajar, mientras tú te encerraste en tu habitación. Cuando estaba en media consulta, recibí una llamada tuya donde me informabas que darías un paseo por la Push para recordar viejos tiempos y visitar a Billy, aunque no sabías que él ya había fallecido, ya que hubo un tiempo donde duramos unos años sin contactarnos con Jacob. Como sea. Aun enojado por la discusión de la mañana, te dije que no sería una buena idea, pero que hicieras lo que te plazca, porque de todos modos lo que te dijera no te haría cambiar de opinión. Te enfadaste de nuevo por ser grosero contigo, alegaste que estabas perfecta, que yo era un _idiota sobreprotector_, y que el Volvo que le compré te protegería hasta de una bomba atómica" — soltó una risita, y rodó los ojos. Reí junto a él — "Bueno, quedamos en cenar en la noche a regañadientes, me enojé contigo otra vez por ser terca, tú te enojaste conmigo por ser terco, y nos colgamos el teléfono. Me sentí arrepentido de inmediato, porque no quería que quedáramos mal, además de que yo sabía que pronto habría una tormenta y el suelo estaba algo lodoso y peligroso. Pero estaba tan frustrado que había olvidado decírtelo, y luego mi orgullo no me permitió llamarte y rogarte que no fueras, porque aún seguía enfadado y predecía que no me atenderías el móvil"

"Fue allí cuando me dirigí a Seattle. Se supone que nos encontraríamos allá, pero no me respondías el teléfono así que supuse que seguías molesta. Fui a visitar a Esme y Carlisle, y un rato después, me preocupé porque era extraño que siguieras sin contestarme el celular. Entonces, una llamada del hospital me alertó de tu ingreso, y parecías estar muy malherida y sangrabas en exceso. Carlisle y yo corrimos a Forks y te atendimos, fue allí cuando… bueno, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a nuestro hijo"

—Sí… — susurré tristemente, aferrándome a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Pasé una pierna por su cadera para posicionarme más cómodamente dentro del pequeño espacio, y deslicé mi brazo por debajo del borde de su camisa, para trazar círculos en su espalda.

—Así que, una de las teorías que tenemos para explicar la causa de tu caída es el suelo débil. Aunque tu auto estaba aparcado no en casa de Billy, sino en la playa, y seguro tú habrás de haberte bajado para caminar.

_—¿Una de las teorías? _— repetí, al descubrir el énfasis de su oración.

—Pues… sí — tragó pesado — Digamos que localizamos… marcas, o… signos de que pudiste haber forcejeado antes de caer.

—¿Forcejeado? — pregunté, sin entender aun a que se refería.

—Me refiero a que… no es seguro, ni tenemos pruebas concretas, pero puede ser que hayas peleado con alguien. Habían marcas notorias en tus brazos, y en tu cuello.

—¿Quieres decir, que posiblemente alguien haya provocado el accidente? — inquirí, cayendo en cuenta de lo que verdaderamente trataba de decirme.

—No sabemos. Pudiste haber resbalado por accidente, que es lo más seguro, tomando en cuenta tu estado y tu irrevocable torpedad. Sin ofenderte, cariño, solo es un hecho concreto — sonrió dulcemente y acarició mi hombro con su mano, poniéndome la piel de gallina — Investigamos, no pienses que me quedé de brazos cruzados. Pero no pudimos conseguir la más mínima pista de quien pudo haber estado a tu lado, si es que había alguien. Llovió, y eso eliminó toda clase de pistas. Yo… pienso lo peor. No creo que alguien te haya querido empujar, más bien… — hundió su rostro en mi cuello y depositó un trémulo beso — Pienso que alguien pudo haber querido abusar de ti, aprovechando que estabas completamente sola. En la Push siempre se acostumbran a hacer fiestas y los jóvenes acostumbran a emborracharse, y aunque interrogamos y pedimos opiniones, no tenemos pruebas — suspiró con desánimo — De verdad que lo siento mucho, mi amor. Hubiera querido saber que pasó realmente.

Me alejé de él y lo obligué a alzar la cabeza, solo para posicionar ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y besar sus labios una y otra vez, solo para calmar el sufrimiento que era presente en sus facciones perfectas.

—Supongo que es algo que jamás sabremos — susurré contra su mandíbula, mientras luchaba yo misma a la vez, por no sentirme afectada con este nuevo descubrimiento — Y creo que es mejor así. Ya quiero enterrar los males y ver hacia adelante, volver a construir otro futuro contigo, acercarme a mi familia, y volver a mi trabajo — concluí, volviendo a besar sus labios.

—Yo también — concordó, besándome hasta quedar sobre mi cuerpo. Opté por no profundizar la pasión y ser lo más dulce posible, para que todas las preguntas no se fueran de mi cabeza y quedaran en el olvido, y todo por causa del efecto deslumbrante que mi esposo causaba con estragos en mi cuerpo — No puedo esperar.

—¿Y qué hay de Charlotte? — hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que yo poseía un don paranormal para arruinar los buenos momentos.

Edward detuvo la ronda de besos para alejarse un poco de mí y trabar mis ojos en su mirada, y haciendo una mueca poco notoria.

—No fue realmente brillante acostarme con ella — asumió con voz neutra, pero no sin no impedirme presenciar lo incomodo que le causaba charlas sobre el tema — No termino de entender cómo puedes volver aquí, como si nada, y enredarte en mis brazos — me interrumpió cuando abrí la boca para replicar — No me malinterpretes, seriamente, celebro que puedas asumirlo así de fácil y volver conmigo, pero no entiendo el porqué de tu actitud.

—Fue gracias a Charlotte — confesé con algo de vergüenza. Pero aproveché su mirada de sorpresa para proseguir con mi explicación — Ella me encontró un tiempo después luego de salir corriendo de aquí, y me explicó cómo fueron realmente los hechos.

Edward apretaba los labios, que formaban una delgada y pálida línea.

—¿Qué te dijo ella? — preguntó con voz suave.

—Me dijo que habías estado bebiendo mucho, justamente, el día antes de que yo despertara — le miré con reprobación — No voy a negar que me siento algo enfadada porque no me dijeras la verdadera causa. Pensé que te estabas enamorando de ella, por eso me afectó tanto. ¿Por qué no me echaste el cuento completo?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? — contestó rápidamente, mirándome con una expresión sarcástica — Lo hecho hecho está. No hay justificaciones.

—Tal vez — concordé, asintiendo — Pero me pregunto que hubiera hecho yo si Charlotte no hubiera ido en mi búsqueda. Posiblemente no estaría aquí y en cambio, estaría a kilómetros. Me alegro de que me haya buscado.

—Entonces, eso significa que debo agradecerle — dijo, aun con el ceño fruncido — ¿Y qué piensas tú? Quiero decir… ¿Te enojaste cuando… te buscó?

—Claro que me enojé — respondí con voz dura — Pero fue solo por la rabia del momento. Hay algo en ella… no lo sé, no logro odiarla en lo absoluto. Me siento incomoda a su lado, sí. ¿Cómo no voy a sentirme así? Pero no la odio, aunque no deseo volver a cruzarme con ella por un larguísimo tiempo, y tampoco me sentiría cómoda con que te viera a ti. Supongo que son los celos. Y bueno, a pesar de todo, no me ha dado razones para odiarla o desearle algún mal.

—¿Cómo que no te ha dado razones? — inquirió, aun confundido.

Abrí la boca para despejar sus dudas.

—Me explicó que, cuando te enteraste que me había accidentado, y luego que caí en coma, te volviste loco. Dijo que se enteró cuando estaba saliendo de la Universidad y escuchó que todo el mundo lo comentaba. Vino corriendo preocupada por mí y también se deprimió por lo que me pasó. Permaneció a tu lado, junto con Alice, Esme, y toda la familia, y que te sirvió de niñera los primeros meses y hasta todo el año, por petición de Alice, que estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo y sus proyectos que no tenía suficiente tiempo de velar por ti, al igual que todos — pausé para acariciar sus sedosos cabellos — Le creí en el acto, y en ningún momento la consideré una mentirosa. La causa por la cual no puedo odiarla, es porque siempre estuvo a tu lado. No puedo odiarla, porque el amor que profesaba por ti fue tanto que siempre se mantuvo callada y jamás intento algo contigo, con o sin yo presente, aunque bueno, antes de acostarse contigo. — dejó de respirar, posiblemente asombrado porque ya yo sabía el enamoramiento de Charlotte hacia él, pero no le permití decir nada — Pero ella me dijo que nunca intentó nada contigo durante todo el año que no estuve. Solo estaba allí para ayudarte. No puedo odiarla, porqué fue una de las personas quien estuvo conmigo durante mi embarazo, alegre y contenta. Lo sé, lo recuerdo. Tampoco puedo odiarla, porque fue lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar sus errores y exponer sus sentimientos, solo para que tú y yo no nos separáramos, a pesar de que te ama. ¿Qué clase de mujer haría eso? Creo que yo en su lugar, y te quisiera tanto como te quiero ahora, hubiera sido más débil y hubiera hecho al menos un pequeño intento para que te fijaras en mí, a pesar de que eras casado, pero ella no lo hizo y en cambio, veló por nuestra felicidad a costa de la suya. La admiro por eso.

Edward estaba completamente enternecido por mis palabras. Sus ojos se veían tenuemente acuosos. Asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Charlotte… es una de las personas más especiales que he conocido — hice una mueca de fastidio — Por favor, no te sientas ofendida con mis palabras, porque nada podría hacer que cambie mi amor por ti, pero es un hecho. Desde niña, se ha tenido que valer casi por sí misma. Su padre la abandonó a ella y a su madre cuando tenía tan solo cinco años, y la madre, como último recurso, tuvo que prostituirse para sacar adelante a su hija. No fue la mejor decisión del mundo, pero no pudo hacer más. Charlotte se quedaba en casa mientras ella trabajaba durante las tardes y noches, y aprendió desde niña a ser un ama de casa. A los nueve o diez años ya sabía limpiar, cocinar, y hacer todo tipo de tareas. Luego, cuando su madre se enfermó, hizo todos sus medios por obtener una beca con sus buenas notas, para tener dinero con qué pagar sus tratamientos y quimioterapias. Nunca tuvo demasiados amigos, y su infancia no fue precisamente alegre, ya que su padre las golpeaba a ambas antes de que se fuera. Y a pesar de aquello, es una buena chica.

Tragué pesado, impactada por sus palabras. ¡Yo no sabía aquello! ¡Oh, pobrecita! Yo no querría nunca eso para nadie…

—Vaya — dije, tratando de salir del shock — Con más razón… la admiro.

—Sí — volvió a sonreír — Nunca imaginé ni por asomo que me quería, porque nunca me lo demostró, hasta antes de _esa_ noche. Solo Alice se había dado cuenta de eso, pero es porque es Alice, y lo sabe todo.

—Así es — sonreí a cambio — Siempre. Aunque, no termino de entender, es porque de la noche a la mañana decidiste emborracharte. Según tenía entendido, no te emborrachaste nunca durante ese año, y fue esa noche que precisamente lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

El rostro de Edward cambió a una mueca de vergüenza, con algo de incomodidad. Mordió su labio inferior con inconsciencia, y casi, casi, acortaba la distancia para besarlo, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado.

—Eso fue una, hum, debilidad, y me descargué — dijo, riendo bajito — Digamos que estaba recordando a mi manera. Quiero decir… supongo que quería olvidar ese día, un día en el pasado donde tuve una iluminación y estuve completamente seguro de que te quería a mi lado por toda mi vida y que no había dudas al respecto. Eso fue, exactamente, un 16 de Abril.

—Un día antes de que despertara — murmuré, frunciendo el entrecejo con fuerza, analizando sus palabras — ¿Qué pasó ese día?

—Bueno, era joven, pero no tonto. Estaba seguro de mi decisión, y sabía que haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que permaneciéramos juntos toda una vida, superando la monotonía y los problemas que toda pareja presenta. Te llevé a un lindo prado que había encontrado, y te prometí con el corazón en la mano que te amaría siempre.

—Y yo… — dije, cuadrando las piezas dentro de mi mente.

_"—Está linda — susurré, examinando la flor pequeña y de aspecto inofensivo._

_—No me olvides — comentó Edward, haciendo que alzara la mirada._

_—¿Que dices?_

_—Ese es el nombre que recibe la flor"._

_._

_"—No estoy pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio, de eso puedes estar tranquila. Simplemente quiero dejarte claro de que eres la persona con la que pienso estar hasta el final de mis días._

_—Oh, Edward…"_

_._

_"—No me olvides — susurró, deslizando las palabras._

_—Jamás"_

—… Y yo no cumplí mi promesa — dije al fin, soltando el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones.

—¿Qué promesa?

—La promesa de no olvidarte nunca.

—¡Oh! ¿Te preocupas por eso? — sonrió ladinamente — No te tortures. Que me ames es suficiente. O al menos, para mí.

Su sonrisa ladina fue sustituida por una amplia y deslumbrante entre dientes. Me pregunté a mi misma como era posible que una persona como él reservara todo su amor solo para mí. No concebía algo más delicioso que su amor.

—Ug, ¡Me aturdes! Si no te quisiera tanto, ya te habría golpeado por darme de esas sonrisitas engreídas y auto-suficientes tuyas.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada, y su sonrisa se abrió hasta rincones imposibles, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por las fuertes carcajadas.

—¡Y yo que creí que te gustaban! — replicó con voz falsamente ofendida — Esa fue mi arma más valiosa para poder deslumbrarte los primeros años. Me hace feliz el saber que todavía funciona.

—_Engreído_ — volví a decir.

Permanecimos nuevamente en silencio por unos segundos, solo mirándonos, o mirando el cielo oscuro. Me sentía sumamente cómoda a su lado. Sencillamente, no concebía algo más reconfortante y agradable que estar en el círculo de sus fuertes brazos, el sentir de sus labios deslizarse por mi cuello, cosquilleándome, y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Cuando la primera gota de lluvia perceptible para mí descendió hasta caer sobre mi estómago, seguida de las otras, fue tiempo de regresar adentro. Ya sabía yo que era extraño que no haya comenzado a llover aun, y posiblemente, la lluvia de a continuación duraría toda la noche.

** …**

—Entonces… ¿Quieres ver los ecos?

—¡Sí, Edward, si quiero! — insistí con malcriadez.

—¿Me prometes no deprimirte?

—Trataré de no hacerlo.

—Supongo que debo conformarme con eso — murmuró con voz cansada, mientras rebuscaba entre uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche de su habitación — Aquí está — dictó, extrayendo unas pequeñas fotografías de un sobre amarillo.

Al tenerlos en mi posición, una sonrisa de tristeza se plasmó en mis labios. Nuestro bebé si apenas había comenzado a crecer y madurar, aunque no resultaba complicado distinguir su pequeña cabecita, sujeta con un mínimo cuerpo encorvado, y sus manitas, que apenas si comenzaban a formarse.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. El dolor de la pérdida no era exactamente la causa entera de mi depresión, debido a que no podía recordarlo, y supongo que mi mente habrá bloqueado todo tipo de información. Pero, era más que todo el dolor del "_si hubiera…"_ el que me afectaba tanto. Con el poco tiempo que tenía despierta había captado de inmediato que era sumamente propensa a que los sentimientos me clavasen, sean buenos o malos. Tal vez, si Edward jamás me hubiera contado lo ocurrido con el bebé nunca lo hubiera sabido, por más que sintiera que _algo_ se me pasaba por alto. Pero ahora que lo sé, me entristece infinitamente que un precioso bebé, que pudo haber sido una gran persona en la vida, no haya podido conocer el mundo, ni hacernos felices a todos. Era injusto, y más cuando tenía a quienes lo iban a querer tanto. Edward… ¿Qué había de él? Seguro habría deseado tener un hijo conmigo, y la noticia le habrá causado un daño más sufrible por una línea bien larga en comparación a mí, que no podía recordar lo que se sentía tener a un pequeño huésped dentro de mí, aguardando el momento de poder abrir los ojos y ver la luz.

Volteé la fotografía, solo por un acto inconsciente y perfectamente natural dentro de los reflejos curiosos de las personas, captando una caligrafía corrida anotada en un costado. Mi letra.

**_Riley. _**Decía la pequeña nota.

—¿Y esto? — pregunté, señalando la escritura.

****—Ah — Edward masculló bajito, bajando la mirada hasta sus pies, notándose demasiado distraído pateando una piedra inexistente con su pie derecho — Para el tiempo que tenía no podíamos asegurar el sexo del bebé sino hasta un tiempo más, así que tú decidiste, mientras tanto, colocar un nombre con el cual identificarlo sin necesidad de llamarlo solo "bebé".

—¿Y por qué Riley? — inquirí, solo queriendo obtener las respuestas de todas mis dudas.

—Es unisex — se encogió de hombros, aun cabizbajo — A ti te gustaba, y a mí también. Era un nombre opcional, aunque a ti siempre te gustó el nombre de Vanessa en caso de que fuera niña, y yo Ashley. Y si era varón, tú apoyabas más Cristian y yo Marc — sonrió casi invisiblemente — Yo quería una niña — concluyó dulcemente.

—Oh, Edward — me apresuré a quedar frente a él y envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, usando torpemente mi presencia como una inútil forma de aplacar un poco de su tristeza — Cuanto lo siento. Es evidente lo mucho que deseabas poder ser padre. Siento tanto que no hayas podido cumplir tus deseos. Yo hubiera querido ser madre, también. ¿Te imaginas un lindo bebecito parecido a ti? Hubiera sido tan hermoso.

—Sí — concordó, con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi hombro — Es una lástima que no haya podido ser.

—No te entristezcas — supliqué con angustia, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para poder ver sus ojos, pero estaban cubiertos por sus parpados fuertemente cerrados — Estoy yo aquí, contigo. Y esta vez no me iré.

—Cuanta felicidad me da volver a saberlo — abrió los ojos, al tiempo en que volvía a sonreír con esfuerzo — ¿Te parecería egoísta si te dijera que preferiría haber perdido a nuestro hijo antes que a ti? En cualquiera de las circunstancias, nunca podría permitir que te fueras.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida por su pregunta, a la vez que analizaba su pensamiento.

—No, no — aseguré, volviendo a enrollar mis brazos en su cintura y descansando mi cabeza en su pecho — No lo es.

Antes de irnos a dormir, Edward me señaló un hermoso cuadro que yo había reparado anteriormente, pero el cual no había prestado demasiada atención como para buscar su significado. Era una pintura hecha en óleo, que representaba un grupo de flores azules y violetas, con el nombre de _nuestra_ flor, según Edward, 'No me olvides'. Le critiqué aquello, usando mi amnesia como prueba en contra de su acotación. Él se limitó a rodar los ojos con dramatismo y restarle importancia con un gesto de mano.

Volví a sentirme desanimada al recordar a Riley, quien hubiera estado con nosotros ahora mismo. Hice una mueca, pensando en la injusticia del mundo y de muchas mujeres, quienes también habrán de perder a sus hijos. El lado egoísta de mi persona pensaba que era mejor que los bebés murieran antes de nacer, en vez de luego de que fueran concebidos. No reconocía la causa de aquél pensamiento, pero lo apoyaba.

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de dejar de ser absurda, y vi nuevamente el cuadro, contemplando cada uno de sus trazados y puntos de luz. Si Riley, tal vez, hubiera podido estar enterrado en una tumba, serían éstas clases de flores las que depositaría constantemente a un lado de su lápida, para darle a entender que jamás olvidaríamos su existencia, por más hijos que Edward y yo lográramos tener en un futuro. Ya no serían las flores de nosotros, sino las flores de Riley, _para Riley._

Exhalé el último suspiro de frustración, antes de encaminarme a la habitación de Edward, en la que dormiría esta noche junto a él. Yo se lo pedí, ya que lo que más deseaba era dormir entre sus brazos, y no en la soledad de mi cuarto. No tuvo ninguna objeción a mi petición.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

** Bueno, aquí concluye el misterio. Muchas se preguntarán lo que verdaderamente sucedió en aquel acantilado, pero, como han de ver, no hay forma de saberlo. Bella no lo recuerda, no hay pistas, y no hay forma de explicar los hechos concretos de ese día. Muchas se van a cabrear conmigo por eso, pero así tienen que ser las cosas. **

** De aquí para alante el fic será más light. Ya no se preocupen por el suspense, porque desde ahora, me enfocaré en construir el futuro de los personajes y el desenlace "feliz" de la historia. No quedan más de cuatro caps.**

** Ok, en el proximo cap habrá Lemmon. Les digo que si me regalan 30 Reviews publico rápido, en menos de una semana =D**

** Humm.. ¿que se me pasa? Bueh, creo que nada. ¡espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho!**

** Si tienen dudas aun con respecto fechas, lugares, sitios, etc.. se los aclararé a travez de un PM. Pregunten, que para eso estoy aquí. De todas formas, al siguiente capítulo me encargo de despejar todas las dudas mediante una nota de autor para todos.**

** Besos, abrazos, cuidense mucho. Acepto tomatazos, correciones, insultos, halagos, etc.**

** Vicky.**


	34. Lluvia de Pétalos

****

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.

* * *

**Hello people.**

**Recordemos:  
**

**-Charlotte comienza a trabajar en la casa a finales de enero, unos dos meses y medio después de que Bella y Edward comenzaran con los planes de mudanza, para instalarse en la mansión, nuevamente.  
-Isabella cae del acantilado un 31 de Marzo, durante la tarde, aproximadamente. Despierta, el 17 de Abril del año siguiente.  
-Edward, en compañía de Carlisle la atienden al volver de Seattle, sálvandola milagrosamente, pero, no podiendo rescatar al hijo de Bella y Edward, el cual, ambos apodaban con el nombre de "Riley".  
-Edward, quien había comenzado a intentar superar lo sucedido, cayó nuevamente en la depresión la noche anterior al despertar de Bella, y, actuando impulsivamente, se acercó a un bar y Charlotte lo buscó unas horas después, encontrándolo borracho. Esa noche ambos seden a los intentos del otro y terminan acostándose juntos. La siguiente mañana, Edward viaja en búsqueda de una amiga, Zoe, casada, quien le ha servido de buena confidente por varios meses, antes de recibir un llamado de Alice, anunciándole que Bella ya había despertado.  
****-Bella padece de amnesia retrógrada, que consiste en una pérdida de memoria, normalmente temporal, de la información almacenada antes de ocurrido el trauma craneal. Cada paciente desarrolla su recuperación de manera distinta, casi siempre ayudados por estímulos. En este caso, Bella ha recibido de ayuda terapeutica constantemente, ha visto y analizado sucesos del pasado mediante anécdotas y fotos.  
**

**Aquí está lo más básico de todo, lo más sencillo. Si buscan una explicación más detallada, me lo dicen a través de un Review.****

* * *

**

**Lluvia de Pétalos **

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, casi inexistentes, hasta que ya llegábamos a finales de Junio. Durante ese tiempo yo comenzaba a restaurar mi vida y reintegrarme en la sociedad nuevamente, dejando a un lado cada uno de mis miedos.

Después de aclaradas las cosas con Edward, las cosas fueron mejorando significativamente. Ahora, dormíamos juntos en lo que era, anteriormente, nuestra habitación (es decir, la mía). No exactamente del término de _la-flor-y-el-aguijón_, sino más bien, del término _dormir._ Aunque, esperaba que el primer término se cambiara por el segundo, y no me extrañaría que pronto dejáramos explotar nuestra atracción física para terminar acostándonos de una vez por todas. Por un lado, deseaba casi desesperadamente poder sentir su majestuosa anatomía sobre la mía, pero por otro lado —el más pequeño y carente de importancia—, presentaba un miedo latente, aunque mínimo, por el hecho de no saber exactamente_ qué _hacer. Siendo una mujer adulta y bastante llena de conocimientos, por lógica evidente, sabía cómo realizar el proceso, aunque mi miedo consistía en no saber emplear la manera de utilizarlo. Por supuesto que tenía unos que otros recuerdos de Edward y yo en posiciones y condiciones nada decentes, pero creo que aquello no me serviría de mucho a la hora de _luz, cámara, acción_.

A Alice y Rosalie, casi les da un ataque de pánico cuando, al regresar de su viaje, les conté todo lo que había sucedido. Rosalie se encargó de insultar a Charlotte de todas las formas e idiomas que había dentro de su léxico y lenguaje, mientras que Alice se había dedicado a negar con la cabeza y fruncir el ceño, notoriamente enfadada con toda la información que le exponía acerca de Charlotte.

Pisé, por primera vez, luego de haber sido dada de alta, los suelos lisos y pulcros del hospital de Forks por cuenta propia. Fui calurosamente recibida entre besos y abrazos y buenos deseos por los empleados y directiva, quienes se habían mantenido a raya para no asustarme antes. No me fue difícil memorizar cada uno de los nombres que me decían, y tener uno que otro pequeño atisbo de sus personalidades mientras los iba conociendo con el paso de los días. Desde hacía no mucho, me había acostumbrado a acompañar a Edward al hospital, solo para hacerle compañía, además de que aquello me ayudaría a practicar mi resistencia a la hora de ver una herida abierta o aspirar el olor de alcohol, gasas, y otros olores tan típicos. Descubrí que no era tan malo como lo había imaginado, y que parecía ser solo un simple disgusto y capricho del pasado el no desear tener nada que ver con los enfermos, pero al interactuar con la gente y las actividades, supe de inmediato que pronto podría volver sin sentirme asqueada.

Jacob acostumbraba a venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Le iba de maravilla con el taller mecánico que había heredado de su padre antes de morir, y había llegado a conocer a su novia, Vanessa, una muchacha tímida y sumamente simpática, tan simpática que Edward se encantó con ella de inmediato, a diferencia de Jacob, a quien Edward se encargaba de fastidiar y viceversa. Ambos se comportaban como un par de niños, pero al menos, se mostraba que, muy, muy en el fondo, compartían algún interés en común, y se llevaban bien, de una extraña manera, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta.

Emmett fue concebido un 30 de Mayo, exactamente, una hora antes de Junio 1 —esa era la razón de las bromas acerca de las fechas de nacimiento de todos los Masen—, fue celebrado con una pequeña reunión familiar en casa de Esme y Carlisle, donde Clayton, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar, intervinieron gustosamente. Emmett no se desprendería jamás de su _tía_, y Eleazar ya se encontraba en mejores condiciones cómo para venir a visitar a sus grandes amigos, reconocer mi estado, y disfrutar un poco. Todos, exceptuando a Eleazar, habíamos convertido esa pequeña reunión en una noche de copas, regalos y comida chatarra, junto a un juego de _Rock Band_ que ningún integrante masculino de la familia Cullen —incluyendo a los mayores—, podía dejar de turnarse para jugar. Me pareció sumamente gracioso y a la vez enternecedor observar a Edward frente a una batería de juguete, tocando en el máximo nivel de profesionalismo del juego entre risas infantiles, junto a Jasper y Emmett como bajo y batería, y a un Eleazar cantarín frente al pequeño micrófono. Resultó, de una forma increíblemente extraña, ver a un hombre de edad media cantando como un rockero, pero al menos no fue criticado su estilo musical a la hora del canto, ya que, de una u otra forma, cantaba excelente. Edward y Clay no paraban de discutir acerca de quién era mejor con la batería, probando su habilidad entre rondas competitivas entre ambos.

—¡Esa no cuenta! ¡Fue trampa! — Edward reclamaba una y otra vez, señalando a Clay con una vara de la batería.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Estuve perfectamente bien!

—Sí, porque estabas en el nivel dos. En cambio yo utilicé el nivel tres.

—Pero te recuerdo que yo, obtuve un puntaje de 97%, y tú, mi estimado amigo, obtuviste 90% — alardeó Clay con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Pero yo estaba en un nivel más alto!

—Blah, blah, blah… — gesticulaba Clay con las manos, ignorando cada una de las críticas de mi esposo.

Alice, Rose, Esme, Kate y yo, sólo mirábamos, sentadas sobre el sofá, el infantil comportamiento de cada uno de nuestras parejas.

Para cuando el reloj que colgaba en la sala, tocó a las doce, ya nos encontrábamos borrachos, gracias a la mezcla de ron con Coca-Cola, Whisky para nuestros padres, y tequila, para variar. Edward y Carlisle, quienes habían defendido a capa y espada el hecho de que yo no debería beber, dejaron sus quejas aportadas con un _método científico_, para acabar, luego de que Emmett los persuadiera poco a poco con una botella de licor, tan entretenidos con su vaso y con la reunión familiar. La noche se basó meramente en risas atolondradas, chistes de humor negro, cantos, griteríos y bromas. Esme, quien en pocas ocasiones acostumbraba a beber, acabó especialmente igual que nosotros.

Aquella noche todos acabamos durmiendo en casa de Esme y Carlisle, repartiéndonos cuatro habitaciones de huéspedes. Edward y yo dormimos juntos en una habitación por voto general, —más que todo el de Alice — sobre una enorme cama matrimonial. Antes de acostarnos, no paramos de besarnos en uno al otro con un poco de desenfreno, y tampoco de toquetearnos de una manera algo indecorosa, para el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos, de nuevo. Aunque, con el alcohol subido a nuestra cabeza y la pasión encendida a razón de nuestros corazones, poco habíamos llegado a sentirnos avergonzados. Pero no hicimos nada más

No fue, hasta la mañana siguiente —donde no podíamos ni Edward ni yo levantarnos de la cama— que me di cuenta de que me encantaba el tequila, y mucho más, acompañado con su porción de limón y sal aparte. Aunque lo maldecía una y otra vez, a causa de mi estresante y no deseado dolor de cabeza.

Luego, llegó el cumpleaños de los dos hermanos Cullen.

Esa mañana, Edward permanecía dormido, boca abajo, con la mitad inferior de su rostro escondida entre el bíceps de su brazo izquierdo. Sus respiraciones eran largas y pausadas, y podía tener una excelente apreciación de su espalda desnuda. Me acerqué hasta su posición y hundí la primera rodilla en la cama, hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

—Edward… despierta — murmuré con voz maternal, dando leves empujoncitos a su hombro.

—Mmmm… ¿uh? Mmm.

—Eddie, cariño, levántate.

—Mmm… — volvió a musitar — No me digas… Eddie. Suena… muy gay.

Solté una pequeña risilla, rodando los ojos. Edward abrió un ojo vacilante y dormilón, mirándome desde su orbe verde, tenuemente cubierto por la mata desordenada de cabello que cubría parte de su frente con unos mechones. Lo cerró nuevamente, al impactar la luz sobre su rostro. Luego, estiró el brazo para girar el pequeño reloj que descansaba en nuestra mesita de noche, y gruñó bajito, antes de dejar caer el brazo.

—¿Por qué me despiertas un sábado, a las ocho de la mañana?

—Oh, créeme que no lo haría si fuera por mí, pero los chicos y nuestros padres vendrás en un rato a desayunar con nosotros. ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

—Mi… cumpleaños. Claro — dijo, sin demasiados ánimos.

Edward y Alice, quienes al haber nacido el mismo día, sumaban un año más de vida para llegar a los 26, la edad perfecta, según Alice. Edward no parecía demasiado contento con cumplir años, alegando que la vida pasaba volando como el viento arrebatándole su juventud, y en menos de lo que pudiera evitar ya las canas harían acto de presencia, al igual que las arrugas y las debilidades corporales, muy naturales para una edad adulta. Realmente, a mí no me afectaba cuantos años tuviera o no. Edward seguiría siendo siempre Edward, además de que siempre sería un hombre físicamente guapo. Si siendo niño era una ternura, en su adolescencia era todo un galán, y ahora a sus 26 se veía tan bello, joven, fuerte y sano, ¿Cómo sería cuando cumpliera 40? Algo me decía que la edad solo lo haría ver más atractivo.

Celebramos ambos cumpleaños en un pequeño local llamado _Track Night, _en Port Angeles, donde, acostumbrábamos en un pasado a frecuentar para una noche en la que, además de comer, cantábamos con una planta de reproductor pistas de canciones para karaoke.

—Vamos Bells —dijo Emmett, cogiendo fuertemente mi mano, para arrastrarme en dirección a la tarima junto con él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Para qué?

—Pues para cantar. Duh — prácticamente me dijo idiota en la cara — Siempre cantábamos tú y yo juntos cuando veníamos aquí.

—Pero yo no sé cantar — repliqué.

—Por supuesto que lo haces. Solo que aún no lo sabes.

Luego de eso, me avergüenzo un poco de decir que no solo colocó una canción de un dúo cualquiera, sino nada más y nada menos que _Say a Little Player For you **. **_Al principio no podía contener el asombro mudo debido a la graciosa manera que tenía Emmett para realizar una interpretación de actuación sobre la tarima, besándome el dorso y haciéndome girar en vueltas. Yo, a la vez que leía sobre la pantalla del televisor la letra de la canción, comenzaba a cogerle el hilo al ritmo hasta que fui yo la que acabó cantando como una empalagada sobre la tarima en compañía de mi fornido hermano. No fue hasta que observé la grabación que Alice había capturado desde su teléfono, que me percaté de que Emmett estaba en lo correcto, y, verdaderamente, _sí_ cantaba bien.

En la noche, sorprendí a Edward con una cena en la que yo me había esmerado por preparar, hasta que saliera a la perfección. Él, completamente feliz y a gusto de mi trabajo, prácticamente se atragantó con mi comida, y me felicitó por la excelencia de la misma. Luego de eso, acabamos en una buena tanda de besos profundos y bastante insistentes, antes de que yo me apartara y lo arrastrara de la mano para volver a sentarlo a la mesa, para servirle su postre.

—El postre ya lo he obtenido — se atrevió a decir, guiñándome el ojo. Mordí mi labio y me propuse ignorar el rastro de picardía que Edward arrastraba con esa frase, antes de que comenzara a sentir el retorcijón de nervios y deseo revueltos en mi estómago.

—Eres un mal pensado.

—Pero así me aman — se lució, pasando una mano intencional por sus cabellos, imitando a aquel persona de caricatura _Johnny Bravo._ Hasta actuando como un idiota era tremendamente sexy.

—No, así te amo yo — corrí hasta quitar una bolsa de regalo del escondite de debajo de la mesa, y me regresé rápidamente para entregárselo — ¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!

—Me compraste un regalo — Edward sonrió, observando tiernamente el presente dentro de la bosa, que consistía en una colonia que bastante me había gustado, y una cadena de oro blanco con un medallón de figura abstracta, con un escrito detrás que decía "Mi corazón contigo".

—Gracias, me encanta — susurró, antes de envolverme con sus fuertes brazos y besarme con toda la dulzura del mundo.

—Me alegro de que te guste — dije alegremente, abrazando su cintura con mis brazos para devolverle el beso.

**...**

—¡Feliz aniversario, Bella! — Edward gritó a los cuatro vientos, alzándome en el aire para darme una vuelta.

—Aniversario… aniversario… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es hoy! — grité histéricamente, con el pánico y la vergüenza haciendo acto de presencia para acelerar mi corazón — ¡Edward, te juro que…!

—No me jures nada — me interrumpió, plantándome un beso en la nariz — Sigues siendo muy olvidadiza. Sé que sabes que hoy es nuestro aniversario, sólo que lo olvidaste hoy.

—Oh, Edward, te juro que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza… — murmuré, aun sumamente apenada — ¡Y tu regalo! ¡Mierda! — ¡El regalo de Edward aún estaba por faltarle unos arreglos! Alice me mataría.

—No importa — se encogió de hombros — ¡Aquí está tu regalo! — me mostró un precioso estuche de color negro con un elegante lazo rojo, el cual abrí, para, sin sorprenderme en lo absoluto, encontrarme con algo ostentoso, con un espectacular collar de cadena de oro y plata, con un dije verde circular, como una… ¿piedra preciosa?

—Edward, cielo, ¿es eso una esmeralda?

—Sip.

—¿De las reales?

—Aja.

—¿Que evidentemente, te costó mucho?

—Podría decirse que sí — arqueé una ceja reprobatoria — ¡Hey, no me mires así! Sé que ya tienes como collares para adornar tu lindo cuello, pero, recuerdo que hace unos años me dijiste que sería lindo buscarle pareja al anillo que te di hace como ocho años. Y, ¿Qué tal? ¡Conseguí un collar muy parecido y que va a la perfección! Fue tu deseo, no mío: yo solo lo cumplí como el buen esposo que soy.

—No es justo. Mi falta de memoria está a tu favor. Aunque me gustó mucho, lo adoro — dije, permitiéndole que abrochara el collar en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Me volteé y le besé en la mejilla, susurrándole un suave "gracias" — Está muy, pero muy bonito. Aunque, te dije, específicamente, que no _quería_ regalos.

—Lo sé, lo sé… — posicionó las manos en alto con las palmas hacia arriba, dramatizando su oración — La verdad, sigo sin entender por qué no te gusta que te regalen cosas.

—Yo… no sé. Pienso que no es importante — crucé mis brazos en mi pecho — Quiero decir… supongo que me abasto con ropa, comida, y todo lo básico. No me importa tener el mejor diseño, o el mejor perfume, o el mejor auto, el mejor teléfono celular, o la colección de otoño de Prada… — chasqueé la lengua, recordando todo lo que Alice se había encargado de regalarme — Contigo es suficiente. Con mi familia, y con los demás.

Edward me miró con la admiración brillando en sus pupilas. Una deliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones angélicas, mientras acariciaba mis manos con los pulgares de las suyas.

—¿Te he dicho que te quiero mucho? — susurró cerca de mi rostro, antes de volver a besar mis labios, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías… no sé, cancelar los planes que _evidentemente_ tenías para mí? — pregunté, esperando que no se sintiera ofendido con mi pedido. Suspiré de alivio cuando negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarme, esta vez, cerca de mi cuello.

—No me molesta. Puedo cancelarlo todo, aunque lo de hoy no era la gran cosa. No tuve tiempo para hacer lo que verdaderamente quería, así que será para nuestro próximo aniversario. Te gustará.

—¿Qué cosa? — inquirí.

—No te lo diré — sonrió juguetonamente — Tendrás que esperar un año.

—Eso es una injusticia — espeté críticamente, frunciendo el ceño — Ahora estaré carcomiéndome de curiosidad 12 meses.

—Triste por ti.

—Eres cruel...

Llegué a la conclusión de que el pucherito que hizo con su labio inferior fue demasiado provocativo, y no pude evitar rodar los ojos y volver a besarlo, dejándome vencer por las cuchuras de expresiones que Edward utilizaba para hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa.

Cumpliendo a su promesa, Edward no se atrevió a ofrecerme alguna de las suyas en este día, y, aunque a veces podía notar las ganas que tenía de sacarme de aquí y llevarme a Dios sabrá donde, se quedó completamente tranquilo.

Mientras ambos estábamos recostados en la hamaca del jardín, me dediqué a pensar en lo maravillosos que habían sido los últimos cuatro meses posteriores a mi despertar. Al principio estaba confundida, luego, mi vida fue retomando su forma y las piezas fueron armando parte del rompecabezas, aunque no estaría completo del todo. Me conformaba, y me sentía satisfecha.

Tras permanecer tendidos afuera por más de una hora, decidimos entrar nuevamente a la casa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

—Humm — musité — No tengo hambre ahora, pero nos dará más tarde ¿Qué te parece si hago la cena?

—_Hacemos_ la cena — corrigió — Es nuestro aniversario, cariño. Cualquier pareja normal estaría haciendo muchas cosas este día, y, no es por forma de queja, sino de realismo, nosotros estamos haciendo algo cotidiano. Por favor, hazme sentir mejor, y déjame ayudarte con la cena. El compromiso es de dos.

—Bueno — asentí, dándole la razón.

Ambos quedamos en un acuerdo de preparar pollo asado con ensalada y granos, con una salsa secreta que Edward prepararía para condimentarla. Revoloteábamos por la cocina buscando los implementos e ingredientes de cocina, colocándolos ordenadamente sobre el desayunador.

Me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar la sal que estaba sobre uno de los estantes. Fue allí cuando sentí el brazo derecho de Edward deslizarse por mi estómago para abrazarme, y su otro brazo tomar con facilidad mi objetivo. Aquel contacto ocasionó un suave estremecimiento en mi piel.

Me volteé para encararlo y acaricie su rostro con mis manos.

—Me haces sentir enana — refunfuñé infantilmente.

—Deberías agradecer a mi metro ochenta y seis por hacerte el favor — soltó una risilla pequeña, acercando su rostro al mío para acortar la distancia entre nosotros nuevamente.

Sentí, al igual que miles de veces, la pasión encenderse y explotar cual fusión del fuego y la gasolina. Mis brazos fueron a parar descansados sobre sus hombros y los suyos rodearon mi cintura, y me encargué de devolverle el beso con más ofrecimiento del que él había esperado. Mis manos descendieron hasta su cintura y lo apreté contra mí, arrebatándole un suspiro ahogado de satisfacción, lo que, por consiguiente, liberó la lujuria que bien había estado luchando por controlar hasta ahora. Sí, _hasta ahora._

Decidí que tanta excitación dentro de una persona era dañina para el cuerpo y que debía hacer algo al respecto. Llevé mis manos por debajo de su camisa y acaricié su espalda baja, haciendo que él moviera la cadera, a razón del posible cosquilleo de mis dedos al rozar su piel.

—Bella… — comenzó a decir contra mi cuello — ¡Uy! — exclamó en voz baja muy sorpresivamente cuando, sin ningún tipo de pudor, pasé mis manos por encima del pantalón de su trasero, para apretar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Sonreí contra sus labios con travesura, y él se alejó para mirarme fijamente, con la incredulidad indiscretamente expuesta sobre su rostro.

—¿Esto es…? — dejó la frase inconclusa.

Asentí nuevamente con la cabeza, mis manos ahora jugueteaban con las solapas de su camisa con coquetería.

—Ajá — confirmé — Señor Cullen, ¿qué le parece si vamos un momento a nuestra habitación? Tengo algo importante que mostrarle — no necesité decirlo dos veces.

—¡Venga! — de pronto mis piernas ya no estaban fijas junto con los pies en el suelo, y ahora estaban felizmente envueltas en su cadera.

Tropezamos, chocamos, e incluso me pareció haber roto algo con una patada, mientras nos besábamos como un par de animales sobre cada pared y cada rincón a nuestro paso, comenzando el recorrido desde la salida de la cocina hasta la llegada a las escaleras. Edward, sosteniéndose de un barrote para mantener el equilibrio, subía complicadamente los escalones, conmigo besando su cuello y sus hombros muy insistentemente. Al llegar a la habitación, me apoyó firmemente con la primera pared que encontró y comenzó a besar mi cuello con una profundidad que marcaba como asegurado que solamente él podría ser propietario de mi cuerpo, lo cual me hizo gemir seguidas veces.

Mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo y mis manos, comenzaron ahora, a acariciar su torso por encima de la camiseta, desabrochando los botones de su camisa a su paso con suma sensibilidad. Mis manos recorrieron con una satisfacción que rayaba a la admiración, las líneas de su pecho y de su abdomen, subiendo por sus fuertes hombros y sus brazos, que yacían apoyados en cada lado de mi rostro sobre la pared.

Sus manos jalaron las mías y comenzó a guiarme hasta la cama. Edward tropezó con un zapato de tacón atravesado en su camino y dimos a parar al colchón de la cama y no en el suelo, si no fuera por los sus rápidos reflejos, conmigo quedando sobre él. No fue necesario otorgarme más segundos de análisis para emplear el instinto y apoyar mi peso a los lados de su cabeza, sobre la cama, para comenzar a besarlo con insistencia, y él tampoco, ya que comenzó a acariciar con premura, mi abdomen y los costados de mi cuerpo por debajo de la blusa, hasta que ambas manos quedaron sobre mis senos y yo suspiré, muerta de satisfacción. Sus manos se detuvieron en mis muslos, y los apretó suavemente, haciéndome gemir sobre su boca. Aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados, podía intuir que una sonrisa llena de realización bailaba en sus labios ahora mismo.

Se fue sentando, aun conmigo sobré él, y en un desconocido movimiento, se impulsó hacia adelante y fui tumbada, con una sensualidad y lentitud enloquecedora, sobre el suave colchón debajo de su cuerpo, quedando a la merced de sus intenciones. Prontamente, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con la punta de los dedos por un segundo, antes de que me besara con una dulce fuerza delicada. Mis manos huyeron hasta sus desordenados cabellos y los presioné fuertemente, mientras sentía el exquisito placer de sus labios al acariciar la piel expuesta de mi pecho. ¿En qué momento me había despojado de la blusa? No lo sabía, y no era algo que me importara precisamente.

Acepté con plenitud el calor que se extendió a través de zonas varias de mi anatomía, al Edward recorrer mis senos con la punta de su lengua, con el terciopelo de su mano izquierda acariciando suavemente uno de mis tobillos, ascendiendo por mi pantorrilla hasta llegar a mi muslo, llevándose consigo la falda beige que había rechazado esta mañana, pero ahora bendecía con suma pasión.

Por dentro, la lujuria y la cordura batallaban entre sí por ser la ganadora, y mi cuerpo era arrastrado por el camino que la pasión me otorgaba. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura en un fluido movimiento y lo obligué a apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, comenzando con un mecer de caderas que comenzaba por hacerme jadear de desesperación sobre su boca, e igualmente a él, claro está.

Mis manos comenzaron a trabajar con su cinturón, y, tras unos segundos de luchar contra el cuero, logré desprenderlo de su jean, antes de que éste fuera también alejado de Edward, dejando sus bóxers como único atuendo.

Se alejó de mí con la respiración jadeante, y, tomándome tan desprevenida como sorprendida, sus manos tomaron el dobladillo de mi falda y la deslizaron por mis piernas en un movimiento tan experto y sensual que apenas tuve noción de cordura para transportar a mi cerebro la información a tiempo.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, y murmuré un "ven aquí", antes de que me volviera loca y saltara sobre él como una psicópata. Edward pareció disfrutar la súplica de mis ojos, por lo que, con una sonrisa ladina, hundió las rodillas en la cama y gateó hasta mi posición, para, acto seguido, cogerme de los tobillos y arrastrarme hacia abajo, dejando a mi vientre a la altura de su rostro. Comenzó a depositar besos sobre él y mi abdomen, y mis manos seguían jalando con rudeza su cabello.

Volvió a comenzar con una nueva y revolucionada ronda de besos que siguieron el camino de mi estómago hasta mi pecho nuevamente, y, para acabar de torturarme, colocó ambas de mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, imposibilitando el movimiento de mis brazos, mientras continuaba besando y mordiendo con demasiada provocación mi cuello y mi garganta.

—Basta — logré decir entre suspiros entrecortados — Estás siendo muy cruel… ¡Edward! — grité cuando empujo su cadera contra la mía — ¡Suéltame!

Tuvo el descaro de soltar una risa ahogada sobre la piel de mi clavícula, antes de alzar la cabeza para mirarme, con sus ojos brillosos llenos de sentimientos arremolinados.

—¿Qué te suelte? Llevo casi año y medio deseando volver a tenerte en mis brazos, y me dices que te suelte — volvió a reír, antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla — Muy chistosa, cariño.

—Chistoso vas a quedar tú luego de que acabe contigo.

—Huy, eso sonó muy doble sentido.

—¿Y quién dijo que no intentaba sonar así?

Clavó su mirada sobre la mía con ojos oscurecidos de puro deseo, provocando una aceleración en mí ya errática respiración. Sus labios estamparon en un encuentro sobre los míos, regresando allí, a lo que sería la noche más estupenda de… bueno, de lo que podía recordar.

Me sorprendía la facilidad que tenía Edward para hacerme estremecer de tanto que podía proporcionarme. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba y se sacudía ante su toque de una manera inevitable, no intencionada. Parecía que él supiera exactamente donde tocar y cómo hacerlo, y no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, ya que con tantos años de matrimonio, evidentemente, Edward habría de conocer mi anatomía mejor que nadie en el mundo, y, a pesar de que fuera la primera vez que me relacionaba con Edward con respecto al sexo, yo misma me asombraba de reconocer la forma adecuada de utilizar mis manos para acariciar su espalda o su abdomen, o de besarlo, o de mover y hacer utilidad de mis piernas. Posiblemente se trataba de algo intuitivo o instintivo, o sólo parte de mí sabía cuál era la manera de complacer a mi esposo.

Acabamos desnudos, y revueltos entre las sábanas de la cama, con nuestros labios unidos al igual que nuestros cuerpos, encajados con una naturalidad confortante, junto un vaivén de caderas que sumaba sólo acababa de hacerme sentir mucho más que satisfecha con la vida. Afuera, había comenzado a llover. La frialdad del clima no resultó ser una dificultad para nuestra temperatura corporal, porque nuestros cuerpos ahora ardían en llamas.

Hubo una ocasión en la que mis uñas clavaron sobre la espalda de Edward casi con brutalidad y él soltó un gemido de dolor, y otra en la que los brazos de Edward, me apresaron tan fuertemente de la cintura que mi respiración quedó trabada dentro de mis pulmones, y me arqueé hacia atrás, al sentir un leve dolor en la columna, pero no dije nada, porque sentía que cualquier queja bastaría para acabar con el especial momento.

—Te extrañé tanto… — susurró contra mi pecho, sin parar de besarlo — Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Con dificultad, logré responder.

—Yo también te amo.

Mis manos se retorcieron en los cabellos de su nuca cuando sentí que pronto estallaría todo por dentro, al tiempo en que sus manos, al igual, apretaban con fuerza la piel de mis muslos, y escondía su rostro entre mi cuello.

Permanecimos abrazados. Nuestros ojos se trabaron y nos miramos, sin decir nada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de brillo, sus labios hinchados y pequeñas gotitas de sudor escurrían de los mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente, haciéndolo ver mucho más excitante.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunté, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Su boca se acercó a la mía para besarme dulcemente el labio superior.

—Feliz

Yo sonreí, mientras acariciaba el collar de diamante alrededor de mi cuello, que, aparte de mi anillo de bodas, era casi la única prenda que adornaba mi cuerpo.

**

* * *

**

¡Al fin salí de este capítulo!

**Aclaro que en estos precisos instantes estoy tenuemente apenada por lo que acabo de escribir. Sí, mi mente está contaminada de pura perversión, pero, eso no quiere decir que me haga sentir algo avergonzadita _escribirlo._ Bueno, ustedes me entienden, ¿no? Creo que es algo normal.**

**¡No se enojen conmigo! No se cumplieron los 30 reviews así que mi consciencia está completamente tranquila al no publicar antes xD, y bueh, la buena noticia es que me dio más tiempo para escribir el Lemmon. Y, espero no se sientan decepcionadas, porque fue un Lemmon algo flojito. Pero ya saben cómo es mi estilo, se los dije y así que repito: _mi-consciencia-estar-tranquila-x-D-._**

**_Ug, _mi estomago está revuelto de tanto amor y caramelo. ¡enserio! Escribir cosas románticas es todo un reto para mí xD.**

**Publicaré cuando pueda, anuncio que dos de mis historias estará en HIATUS (TE y EPDMC). Lo siento, pero si me pongo a fundir mis neuronas en esas no podré con estas y con las que tengo en mente para un futuro.**

**¿Qué se me olvida? Creo que nada.**

**Bueno, cuídense, pásenla bien, liberen el estrés y dejen de ser tan perezas que hace daño. ¡Obedezcan, carajo! **

**Consciencia: Tú si eres bien arrecha. Si hubiera una lista de las personas que más flojean y comen en el mundo, tú estarías en el puesto número uno ¬¬**

**Yo: Creo que ahora me siento una completa idiota.**

**Consciencia: _Eres_ idiota.**

**Yo: ¡Jódete consciencia! Jum.**

**¡Chaito!**

**Vicky.**

**PD: Ya empezaron las grabaciones de Amanecer. ¿No se sienten contentas, al igual que yo?**


	35. Pieza por Pieza

**Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hey girls! Esto es algo que se me había olvidado comentarles por completo, pero ahora lo hago. Es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? xD**

**Muchas se preguntan cómo pudo Edward, con solo 26 años, tener dos carreras de especialización. Ok, porcia las dudas (aunque ninguna me ha preguntado), respondo: La carrera de medicina, consta de cinco a ocho años, más o menos, dependiendo de la Universidad, la exigencia o el país. En mi país son seis años, pero en otros sitios o países pueden ser cinco, u ocho, aquello varía. También influye la rapidez del avance del estudiante, ya que te puede tomar varios años graduarte si te resulta complicado, al igual que se puede graduar bastante rápido si se está completamente enfocado en esa área. La especialización, también varía. Puede ser de dos a cinco años, o más.**

**En el caso de Edward, modifiqué unas cuantas cositas. Ya que se trata de mi mundo personal (descontando los personajes ¬¬), eso significa que, por consiguiente, y técnicamente, puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana xD. En este caso, Edward sólo estudió cuatro años de carrera de medicina (síp, el chico es muy inteligente, y Carlisle y sus palancas le ayudaron a adelantarse uno). Y recibió dos años de carrera para cada especialización (pueden estudiarse dos especializaciones a la vez, sólo que para eso se necesita tiempo y estudio). Y tomando en cuenta que Edward es muy inteligente y, aunque no lo mencioné, sus años de universidad fueron duros y él se enfocó al máximo en su carrera, (al igual que Bella con la suya), el chico pudo con ambas especializaciones (cardiología y cirugía). ¡Se puede! Créanme que se puede. Y hay personas que son unas completas desquiciadas estudiando y por eso son muy inteligentes (Edward está incluido -.-). Hay que tener pasión y dedicación a la medicina, y él, (como muchos otros cráneos nerds en este mundo), las tiene. Podría seguir hablando de este tema y todo lo que se tiene que hacer, pero tendría que entrar en detalles, y eso me llevaría a una nota tan larga como un testamento xD.**

**Ok, aclarado eso, podemos proseguir con el capítulo, no sin antes disculparme por la evidente demora. ¡Lo siento! Sólo me quedan tres semanas de clases y la escuela me ha estado clavando todo este tiempo. Mi estado sentimental está algo decaído, y mis ánimos no me han servido demasiado. No he respondido comentarios por lo ocupada que estoy, perdónenme por eso. **

**Disfrunten del cap.**

* * *

**Pieza por Pieza**

**Charlotte POV**

Mi vida era una completa mierda.

Una miseria, una basura, algo insignificante… ¿algo más que decir al respecto?

Oh, sí. Ahora me había quedado varada en la mitad de la nada, en medio de una lluvia, sólo porque el coche que conducía había proclamado finalmente una rotunda traición hacia mi persona.

—¡Vamos, amor, no me hagas esto! — exigí por milésima vez, en dirección al coche que me había acompañado tantos años de mi vida, y que, sin excusa ni motivo aparente, decidía dejarme en el olvido — ¡Acabas de salir del taller! ¿Qué otra cosa puede estar mal? Si no son los frenos, son los selenoides; si no son los selenoides, es la calefacción… ¿ahora la batería? ¡No me jodas!

El auto contestó con un ronroneó de negatividad, como si, muy en el fondo, estuviese burlándose de mí. ¡El muy maldito…!

No tuve otra opción más que rendirme, y rezar a Dios porque algún loco no viniese a robarme el auto o chocarme o querer abusar de mí. Eso sería ya la gota que derramaría el vaso.

Dejé mi cabeza reposar sobre el volante, con ambos brazos aun sujetándolos, y me propuse a respirar lenta y hondamente para controlar mi desesperación. La buena noticia era que tenía unos escasos conocimientos sobre Karate, y, aunque fuera tan básico como los de Sandra Bullock en _Miss Simpatía_, tendrían que servir de algo.

Entonces, comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. ¿Así serían las cosas, entonces? ¿Ellos me olvidarían, y yo me vería obligada a hacer lo mismo con ellos?

Bueno, no me sorprendía del todo. No me extrañaba que Bella no quisiera verme ni en pintura, y Edward… él ni siquiera parecía haber estado enfadado conmigo, por más que debería estarlo. ¡Fui yo la que lo engatusó! ¡Fui yo la que no utilicé ese cerebro con el que fui dotada, y dejé que cosas que no debían pasar pasaran! Pero a pesar de eso, él nunca pareció sentir ni el más pequeño rencor hacia mí. Sólo culpa. Culpa que lo hacía sentir la peor de las escorias. ¿Cómo puede un hombre, tener un corazón tan noble?

Unos celos inmerecidos hacia Bella comenzaron a acumularse, hasta llegar a expandirse a través de mi cuerpo. Por más que me esforzara por evitar esa clase de sentimientos, no podía evitar sentir celos; celos al pensar que Edward nunca sería mío, ni nunca lo había sido. Celos porque Bella si fuese tan afortunada para tenerlo. Celos por no ser yo la provocaba ese brillo infinito dentro de los ojos de Edward, resplandecientes, sólo con una sonrisa brindada de ella.

Siguiendo mis parámetros de conducta, me propuse a no permitir que una sola lágrima saliera de mis ojos. No tenía por qué seguirme torturando con todo este dolor. Mi madre siempre decía que no valía la pena llorar por un hombre, ya que sólo traería más penas.

Pero ella estaba mínimamente equivocada, porque no estaba tratándose de un hombre malintencionado, sino de un hombre maravilloso, que debería ser el ejemplo a seguir de muchos otros. Un hombre que, sin darse cuenta, lo había sacado todo de mí. Había destruido todo concepto en relación con mi idea de "el amor no existe", para reemplazarlo por un sentimiento poderoso, extraño, feliz, y a la vez doloroso: aquel sentimiento al que denominaban _amor._ ¡Me había enamorado de ese tipo! ¿Cómo había podido yo, dejar que el amor tocara a mi puerta, sabiendo que él estaba atado? ¿Por qué no me alejé antes? ¿Por qué no renuncié?

Extrañé sentir los brazos de mi madre alrededor de mi cintura; sus palabras reconfortantes, sus manos deslizándose tranquilizadoramente por mi espalda o mis cabellos. Añoré volver a ver una de sus sonrisas, aquel humor que jamás abandonaban sus labios, aun en la peor de las condiciones.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé vencer por el llanto. Aunque no serviría de nada más que para producir pesadez en los ojos y un dolor de cabeza, sabía que era la única forma a mi alcance para desahogarme y despojarme de toda la frustración que gobernaba sobre cada uno de mis músculos.

—Mamá… ¡Te hecho tanto de menos! No sabes lo mucho que te necesito — sollocé, hundiéndome cada vez más en el asiento, con mis manos tirando de mis cabellos. ¡Odiaba mi vida! Odiaba que papá nos abandonara. Odiaba que mamá se hubiera ido. Odiaba que el hombre que amaba con todas mis fuerzas nunca me correspondiera. Odiaba que la mejor amiga que había tenido me repeliera. Me odiaba a mí misma, por ser tan estúpida y egoísta. Odiaba estar sola. Y sobre todo, detestaba descubrir una gran cantidad de dinero depositada en mi cuenta de banco mágicamente, por parte del señor Edward Cullen.

El muy maldito, a pesar de mis quejas, se había atrevido a darme dinero. ¡Yo no quería sentirme necesitada! ¡Yo podía ganarme mi propio dinero!

El problema era que, justamente en estos momentos, no estaba en condiciones para decirle no a Edward. No es porque no lo deseara, ¡vaya que si quería devolvérselo! Pero… en estos momentos tan críticos dentro de mi posición económica, no podía negarme. Pero se lo devolvería. Le daría cada centavo, y él tendría que aceptarlo. Sí porque sí.

Volví, sólo por maña, a encender el auto, y para mi sorpresa, logró arrancar.

—Sabía que solo estabas jugando. Te quiero, Gestony, ¿tú no me quieres a mí?

Sabiendo que los autos no eran capaces de emitir una respuesta, me conformé con saber que, muy en el fondo, el auto tenía que tener algún tipo de agradecimiento. Aunque no tuviera vida… bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo darles algo de personalidad? A la mierda si me llaman loca por eso.

Coloqué un CD de recopilaciones de canciones de los cincuenta en adelante, y cerré los ojos al sonido de _Hotel California. _Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, sentía una necesidad extremista de fumar marihuana. Aunque nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo, estaba en mi lista de 'cosas por hacer antes de morir'.

Aparqué frente a un bar cercano, —el mismo al que Edward acostumbraba a beber—, y caminé, completamente segura de mi decisión, hasta la barra.

—¿Qué deseas? — preguntó el hombre de mediana edad, con una incipiente barba, y una notoria panza de cervecero, mientras frotaba ambas manos con un trapo de color ceniza, tan sucio como los de mi cocina cuando acababa de limpiarla.

—Ron, por favor — pedí. Si iba a emborracharme, lo haría con algo que ya hubiese bebido antes.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y se inclinó para preparar mi pedido. Sobre la mesa, al fin, lo atrapé con ansia y me lo llevé a la boca, dándole un trago largo.

Gruñí mínimamente ante mi rapidez y el impacto del alcohol sobre mi cuerpo. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, me permití volver a tomar otro trago, para sentirme más familiarizada con la bebida.

—Tranquila, fiera. El líquido no se irá corriendo — una voz informó a mis espaldas, y, tomando en cuenta la diversión notoria en sus palabras, era inconfundible que estuviese hablando conmigo.

—Soy yo la que me iré corriendo cuando me arrepienta de esto, si es que mi coche me lo permite.

Con una risita, el desconocido de sentó a mi lado, haciendo ruido al arrastrar la silla. Por el rabillo del ojo pude detallar que era alto, y que su cabello era oscuro.

—Un Whisky — pidió cortamente.

Entonces me giré para mirarlo. En efecto, aparentaba ser alto. Su cabello era corto, de un color castaño oscuro. Su piel bronceada, y sus ojos, de un color azul cielo. Ladeó su rostro para verme, y pude notar el pequeño hoyuelo de su barbilla, y una pequeña cicatriz cerca de su ceja derecha.

Mientras lo miraba, con una expresión serena, y bebía un sorbo de mi bebida, me ahogué con el trago al pasar mal.

—Maldito alcohol — dije, cubriendo mi boca para no ser discreta.

—Brindaría por eso, si no estuviera obsesionado con él.

—Al menos sirve para olvidar tus penas.

—Eso me parece mentira — espetó, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida — Sólo sirve para ponerte pendejo, y, sólo por unos minutos, consigue distraerte con la primera mosca que te pasa al frente. Pero después, cuando te ves echo mierda en el suelo, la amargura logra traspasar tu consciencia y vuelves a sentirte miserable.

Tenía un codo apoyado en la barra, y jugueteaba, con un palillo de madera, con el hielo dentro del vaso de vidrio, con su mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared a su frente.

—Pero al final, uno no deja de comportarse irracionalmente — agregué.

—Al final — suspiró hondamente — La vida es difícil.

—Es una mierda.

—Concuerdo contigo.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? — pregunté, explotado mi indiscreción cotilla — Por la cara de perro que traes, parece que te hubieran dado en la espalda con una lápida.

—No, pero casi — dijo, soltando varias carcajadas, mientras negaba con la cabeza distraídamente — Prefiero la lápida.

—Te comprendo.

—Mi esposa me engañó — soltó de repente — Con mi jefe. Menuda cagada. Y lo peor de todo es que me despidió cuando salté sobre él y casi lo aplasto a palizas — soltó una risa que no iba al caso — Ni siquiera pude permitirme mi salida dramática con un grito de _renuncio_, porque ya me había despedido, mientras seguridad me arrastraba fuera del lugar.

¿Es que acaso era cosa del destino? ¿Tanto quería echarme en cara las verdades? ¡Ya entendí el maldito punto!

—¡Hum! Lo mío es algo parecido — murmuré, deseando que un meteorito apareciera y aterrizara sobre mi cabeza.

—¡Vaya! ¿En realidad?

—Oh… am — bebo un sorbo — Bueno… — bebo un sorbo — Yo me acosté con el esposo borracho de una amiga, que por cierto, era mi jefa, que por cierto, estaba en coma. Despertó, se reconciliaron, ahora me odian, y yo viviré el resto de mis días condenada a recordar al único hombre que me ha provocado ver corazoncitos voladores de colores a mi alrededor.

Finalicé, bebiendo otro sorbo.

El hombre sin nombre, me observó con las cejar arqueadas. Su brazo —que aparentaba, gracias a su bíceps, tener una buena disciplina de entrenamiento—, cogió el vaso de Whisky y bebió, lentamente.

—Eso está feo — fue lo que dijo.

—De coñazo.

—Debería sentirme enfadado, ya que es una situación similar — dio un medio giro hasta nuestros cuerpos quedaron frente a frente — Pero tú pareces estar enamorada. Mi esposa es una puta.

—No es demasiada la diferencia en ambos casos.

—Bueno.

—Al fin y al cabo… Oh, ¿podría darme otro? Gracias — apunté mi vaso vacío — Ahmm, como decía. Al fin y al cabo, somos humanos. En resumen, unos egoístas. Lo único que puedo perdonarme de mi misma, es que acepto mis errores, y los afronto. De resto… ag, me siento como la mierda.

—Eso está muy bien — asintió, regalándome una sonrisa. Cuando enarqué una ceja, rectificó — Me refiero a lo de afrontar los errores. Personas como tú faltan en este mundo.

—Tal vez… o, eso espero, el mundo pueda cambiar y la gente comience a meditar acerca del daño que causan sobre otros. No dejarán de actuar mal; yo soy la viva prueba de eso. Pero… sólo tal vez, sepan enmendar.

—Tal vez — concordó él.

Y por primera vez, desde toda aquella desgracia, una sonrisa surcó mis labios.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Un cosquilleo placentero suave sobre mi brazo, fue el primer tacto que sentí sobre mi piel al recuperar la consciencia, a la mañana siguiente.

La caricia se acentúo sobre mi hombro derecho, y recorrió la superficie de mi cuello, antes de trasladarse sobre mi pecho descubierto, hasta deslizarse por mi estómago y acabar en el hueso de mi cadera, donde reposaba la sábana que me cubría. Unos labios se posaron sobre mi clavícula y automáticamente sonreí, reconociendo, luego de luchar con mi casi inconsciencia, aquella sensación. El cosquilleo llegó hasta mi mejilla y temblé tenuemente. Abrí los ojos con pereza, y me encontré con Edward, que permanecía recostado a mi lado, con un codo apoyado en la cama para sostener su cabeza, y una rosa con su otra mano, utilizándola para hacerme cosquillear.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente, sin negarme a mí misma que aún permanecía cansada. Aunque, debía aceptar, lo de anoche había sido para largo. No es que fuera exactamente una ninfómana insaciable, pero, creo que cuatro o cinco veces no es demasiado para sólo siete horas, ¿o sí?

—Despierta, morcita, o no dormirás temprano esta noche — recordó, besando mi cuello.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a dormir temprano?

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas a hacer? — preguntó con sincera inocencia. Creo que mi silencio fue más que obvio — ¡Oh! Ya veo.

—Sherlock Holmes se queda corto al lado de tu perspicacia — bromeé, rodando a un lado para quedar acurrucada a su lado.

—Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si la junta con mi hermano comenzó a hacerte efecto hace unos años.

—No se trata de tu hermano. Se trata de un… hum, "realismo".

—_¿Realismo? _— se burló, y casi podía imaginármelo arqueando una ceja divertida — ¡Eres una completa pervertida! — rodó los ojos, y se inclinó para besar mi frente, mientras la rosa acariciaba ahora, mi espalda descubierta — Buenos días, princesa.

—Buenos días, príncipe.

—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Sabroso. Aunque tus ronquidos no me ayudaron luego de las dos de la mañana.

—¡Hey! — replicó graciosamente — ¡Yo no ronco!

—Si lo haces, Edward.

—_Nooo_. Son sólo respiraciones profundas.

—Unas respiraciones profundas muy sexys.

—¿Te gusta burlarte de mí, verdad? — mencionó, cuando comenzó a exasperarse de que le tomara el pelo.

—Sólo cuando se me presenta la ocasión — seguí jugando con él, sin poder evitarlo. La felicidad destilaba de mis poros, y siempre lo demostraba con purísima infantilería.

Él rodó los ojos y su mano viajó hasta mi muslo, acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no te das un baño, mientras yo me encargo del desayuno?

—Me parece bien — concordé, con la más amplia de mis sonrisas.

Se levantó de la cama con un rápido movimiento, para vestirse con unos pantalones de piyama. Pero su discreción no me impidió observar las curvilíneas líneas se su trasero, cuando me había inclinado de lado para observarlo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—¿Estabas viendo mi trasero? — la diversión estaba impregnada dentro de cada una de la sílabas de la oración.

—Corrección, _estoy _observando tú trasero — solté una risilla — De todas formas, no creo que haya demasiada diferencia a ti, que no quitabas tus ojos de mis senos anoche.

—Eso es diferente. Tus senos son sexys.

—Tu trasero también lo es — volví a reír — Sip, durito y redondito.

—¡Me estás mamando gallo! — dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada, mientras se acababa de vestir, antes de comenzar a encaminarse a la puerta — ¡Menudo descaro! — siguió fingiendo quejas — ¡Pero luego no te quejes cuando sea yo el que no quite la mirada de tu trasero!

Siguió gritando cómicas incoherencias. Yo, reía en cada una de sus palabras, sin poder evitar sentirme más revivida que nunca.

Me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el baño, con todo mi neceser preparado. Me detuve frente al espejo y sonreí para mí misma. Me veía renovada, despierta, y más joven. Seguramente, a causa de tantas endorfinas**(1),** que me inundaban por dentro. Me di cuenta que yo era algo bajita en comparación de Edward, y menuda, aunque mis piernas estaban bastante bien, al igual que mis senos, mi pelo, mis ojos, mis labios….

¡Vaya! Y yo que me consideraba tan corriente y poco especial. Mi autoestima estaba comenzando a elevarse por escalones, y no me sentía avergonzada de admitir mi falta de humildad. ¡Era hermosa, inteligente, y lo suficientemente capaz de hacer feliz a Edward! ¿Qué tal?

—Que locura! — exclamé frente al reflejo de mi rostro iluminado — Y ahora estoy hablando sola…

Con esa sonrisa suficiente aun bailando en mis labios, cerré las puertillas de la ducha y abrí la regadera, dejando caer el agua reconfortantemente tibia sobre mis hombros y mi cuello. Algunos de mis músculos amanecieron repentinamente cansados, y yo, siendo completamente consciente de la razón, no pude hacer más que sonreír con picardía.

—_¡Bellaaa! _— cantó Edward al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, con aquella melodía que pocas veces acostumbraba a exponer — ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! Bueno… me quedaron bien las tortitas, pero creo que los panes se tostaron más de la cuenta, ¡pero así saben más ricos! ¿No?

Puse los ojos en blanco, al comentario muy propio de un cocinero bien experimentado como Edward. ¿Cómo puede él preparar tremendos platillos con una minuciosidad tan exagerada, pero no puede resolver una discusión con la tostadora? A mí me resultaba completamente fácil tostar panes en la clásica tostadora que ha permanecido con nosotros tantos años. ¿Por qué no podía él con ella? No era la primera vez que los panes aparentaban ser un carbón.

—¡Perfecto! — respondí en voz alta — ¡Toma un cuchillo y quita lo negro, por favor!

—¡No está negro! — calló — Sino… morenito.

—¿Podrías venir un momento?

—¿Para qué?

—¡Un favor!

—Hum, ok — dijo con un toque de sospecha.

Cuando lo sentí llegar al baño, y su fuerza deslizar la puerta de la ducha, aproveché la ocasión para cogerlo del cuello y arrástralo conmigo. Su rostro irradió sorpresa, al tiempo en que casi tropezaba con el murito, y también conmigo.

—¿Qué…?

Antes de que comenzara a decir alguna protesta, estampé mis labios con los suyos, acallando sus palabras.

—Oh… tú… ahh — entendió, tras una serie de tontos balbuceos — ¿Qué no desayunaríamos primero? — preguntó, cuando mis manos comenzaron a desprenderlo de la poca ropa que cargaba.

—¿Para comer carbón con mantequilla?

—Es la chatarra _esa,_ la del problema personal.

Sus labios fueron hasta mi cuello y lametearon como un chupetón cerca de mi garganta, antes de dejar un beso que, a pesar de ser bastante casto, no dejó de ser menos erótico, y mucho menos en la ocasión.

—Menos mal que contamos con el microondas…

Me presionó contra una de las paredes y saboreé la sensación de su lengua adentrarse a mi boca y su cuerpo abriendo paso en el mío, mezclando con un gemido de placer.

No charlamos durante un largo rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Y que se supone que estaban haciendo ustedes dos toda una semana encerrados en casa? ¡Que sepa yo el aniversario es de un día!

Las palabras de Jasper, quien era considerado el más decente de todos, alguna que otra ocasión, a pesar de su adultez, eran un tanto inocentes.

Alice rodó los ojos y le miró con una ceja arqueada, con una evidente expresión que decía que lo consideraba demasiado estúpido para no captar la indirecta. Cuando, dos segundos después, las piezas encajaron en la mente de Jasper, abrió los ojos con tenue sorpresa y con un "Ohh", asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, ya, ya! — dijo.

—Jasper, hermano querido, mi rubio de caramelo — aduló falsamente Rosalie, ganándose una mueca de reproche por parte de Jasper — No celebraron su penúltimo aniversario, y Bella si apenas lo dejó a él organizar éste. ¿En qué más crees tú que podrían estar perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Jugando metras?

Emmett contuvo una carcajada y yo agaché la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza.

—Rosalie, lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo pertenece a su privacidad, y no es de nuestra incumbencia — Carlisle intervino, con una mirada que señalaba muy bien que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar una sonrisa.

—Aunque lamento la pérdida del jarrón que reposaba sobre la mesilla a un lado de las escaleras — Esme acotó, dejándose guiar por las burlas de los demás.

—Mamá — protestó Edward, un poco cohibido.

Oh, yo le dije que no le dijera nada a Esme.

Lo bueno es que no le había dicho que yo solita lo había roto.

—¿Y te gustó tu regalo Edward? — Alice preguntó.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Es un lindo obsequio! Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Ali.

Alagó, refiriéndose a la preciosa chaqueta que (con la instrucción, más no ejercicio de su parte), me ayudó a crear para él. Me había llevado varias semanas y cientos de intentos, pero al fin y al cabo, había conseguido terminarla sin echarla a perder. Según tenía entendido, Edward no tenía tantas chaquetas como el resto de la ropa, y me pareció una espléndida idea crear una para él. Alice me había prestado las telas, los instrumentos, y me instruyó por horas, pero, yo era la que tuve que hacer frente al trabajo pesado.

Pero había valido la pena.

—¿Y qué planes hay para el fin de semana? — Emmett se estiró sobre el sofá verde jade de la sala de estar de Esme, colocando un pie sobre la mesita de cristal de centro. Esme, al parecer, un poco conmovida — Digo… porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer la próxima semana, y no dudo que cada uno de ustedes lo tenga.

—Más o menos — coincidió Alice — Debo trabajar en un nuevo proyecto que incluye suéteres de cachemira para hombre. Son bonitos, aunque los de cuero son sexys, y más si Jasper los lleva puesto. He estado pensando en un diseño, color crema, de cuello de tortuga, mangas largas y cremallera. ¡No, mejor! Un cachemira casual de escote redondo, azabache. Sí. Definitivamente azabache, ¡como los que usa Edward! Tal vez podría regalarle algunos cuando salgan a la venta… y para Emmett: un lindo suéter de forma redonda, de mangas… hum, no tan largas, con cremallera y cuello largo, y capucha. ¡Oh! ¿Le quedaría a Carlisle una capucha? Él acostumbra a usar paraguas cuando llueve y nunca capucha. Se vería muy guapo. Creo que tendrá capucha. No cómo los raperos, me parecen un poco ordinarios… ¡Oh, enfermeras! A las enfermeras les gustan las capuchas… volverán a deprimirse al recordar que está casado…

Mientras Alice continuaba con un extenso monólogo acerca de sudaderas, chalecos y cachemiras de no-se-que, y Jasper se dedicó exclusivamente a prestar atención a cada una de sus ausentes palabras, Emmett decidió ignorarla antes de sufrir de algún colapso mental que le provocaría pesadillas de cachemiras con patas, al adentrarse en una intensa conversación con Edward acerca de la desesperación de sus clientes al ser acusados de violación. ¡Incluso las mujeres!

Decidí que no deseaba escucharlo cuando comenzó a explicar la historia de una mujer de quijada puntiaguda que había sufrido por un trauma tras la infidelidad de su esposo y se había desahogado con un chico de 16 años que sufría de asma. Cuando las palabras "sexo" y "violación", comenzaron a surtirme efecto, deseé cubrirme los oídos con ambas manos.

Me volví a Carlisle con ademán impaciente y sonreí con complacencia.

—Y Bella, ¿cómo sigue tu recuperación? ¿Has tenido problemas con la memoria?

—No. La verdad, estoy bastante bien.

—¿Has seguido cada una de mis indicaciones?

—Por supuesto que sí, Carlisle.

—¿Lectura?

—Ajá.

—¿Horario?

—Pues sí.

—¿Apuntes diarios?

—Pues no.

—¡Bella!

—¡Carlisle! — le tomé el pelo — No… verdaderamente, olvido eso del diario de vez en cuando. Aunque no suele suceder tan seguido.

—Quiero que corrijas eso.

—Ok — mis manos tomaron las de Esme — ¡Esme! Me he dado cuenta de las orquídeas blancas que has comprado. ¿Podría ir a verlas más de cerca?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción hizo aparición en sus labios.

—¡Anda! También compré girasoles. ¿A quién no le va a gustar los girasoles? ¿Te gustan los _captus_?

—Sólo si estoy al menos un metro lejos de ellos.

—¡Magnifico! Te los enseñaré de a lejitos.

Una hora más tarde, unos cabellos rubios se interpusieron rápidamente en mi camino, antes de ser alejada del abrazo de Edward, para ser encerrada en una habitación.

—¿Qué…?

_—¡Shhh! _— con una mirada de advertencia, Rosalie me chitó con un suave silbido — No quiero que Alice escuche.

—¿Escuchar qué? — murmuré, sobando mi brazo zarandeado, y me percaté de que nos encontrábamos en un cuarto de baño.

—Lo que es evidente.

—¿Qué es evidente?

—¡Todos ustedes están ciegos! — exclamó con un deje de irritación — ¿Es que acaso no se han percatado del lindo diamante que adorna la mano izquierda de nuestra querida hermana? Sí, la de los cabellos puntiagudos.

Me quedé helada con la información.

—¿Un anillo? ¿De compromiso?

—¡No! De _tuti fruti._

—¡Rosalie!

—¡Pues claro que es de compromiso!

—¿Y ya lo sabe Esme?

—¿Qué parte de "todos-están-tan-ciegos-que-no-pueden-ver-una-roca-de-kilo" no has captado?

—Vale.

—Se lo dio Jasper esta mañana — susurró, con una mano tapando su boca.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? — Inquirí.

—Porque ayer la vi, y no la tenía puesta. Esa es la razón del porque han insistido tanto en que nos encontráramos esta tarde.

—¡Wow! — silbé, pasando una mano por mis cabellos — ¡Me siento tan feliz por ella! ¡Jasper al fin se ha atrevido!

—Igual yo — una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro — Pero no le digas nada. Espera a que ellos lo hagan. Te lo dije a ti porque necesitaba urgentemente desahogarme.

Salimos del pequeño cuartito de baño, y, frente a las miradas curiosas —y sobre todo sospechosas—, de nuestros esposos, sólo pude exclamar:

—¿Alguien quiere té? Yo sí.

Todos nos reunimos para comer una media hora más tarde. Pillé la mano de Jasper tomar la de su compañera y a ésta sonreír en asentimiento.

Sin poder ser capaz de controlar mis nervios, afirmé mi mano sobre la de Edward, por debajo de la mesa, y él, ladeando su rostro para mirarme, no contuvo una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Me dirás por qué tanto misterio? Creí que sería cosa mía, pero algo me dice que me estás ocultando algo — acusó.

—No soy yo la que debe contar una verdad.

Me mordí una uña. Él quitó la mano de mi boca y la palmeó una vez, regañándome.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿Pueden prestarme su atención? — Alice preguntó, poniéndose rápidamente de pié.

El sonido de cubiertos, murmullos y charlas, cesó, para abrir paso al silencio que serviría de soporte para la confesión que estaba segura, Alice anunciaría con toda dicha.

—Habla, cariño — Carlisle dijo.

La aludida sonrió de tal modo que casi se rompían ambas mejillas.

—¡Oh! Dilo tú Jazz — empujó suavemente el hombro del rubio, haciendo que él rodara los ojos.

Para ese entonces, la sospecha había explotado de tal forma que ya todos comenzaban a sacar sus propias conclusiones. La primera en darse cuenta fue Esme, contuvo un jadeo sorprendido. Edward, preocupado por su reacción, fijó su mirada sobre su hermana hasta que sus ojos dieron con el causante de la conmoción.

—Madre mía… — fue un murmullo de asombro.

—Alice y yo, nos casaremos — informó Jasper, orgulloso de sus palabras.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, y las expresiones sorprendidas de todos, el salón explotó a griteríos y silbidos, seguido de las felicitaciones que cada uno le concedió a la feliz pareja.

—¡Felicidades, hermano! ¡Ali! — Emmett fue el primero.

—¡Que todo el amor esté con ustedes! — fue Carlisle el segundo.

—Te mataré si la lastimas — fue la advertencia de Edward hacia Jasper.

—Me uno — Rosalie lo siguió, mientras abrazaba a Jasper con euforia.

—¡Que felicidad, por ustedes! — me acerqué para abrazarlos, luego de que una Esme, ahogada en llanto, les diera un respiro para recomponerse del apretón.

—No te hagas la loca, ¡bien sé que tanto Rosalie como tú lo sabían!

—¿Tanto se nos notaba?

—Son demasiado boletas. Deben aprender a no soñar despiertas sin que otros se den cuenta — Jasper acotó, pellizcando mi estómago — Necesitas ir al gimnasio.

—¡No estoy gorda! — demandé.

—¿Y cuándo se casarán? — Rosalie se aventuró a decir.

—Dos meses — ambos contestaron a la par.

—¡¿Dos meses? — gritaron Esme y Rosalie con indignación.

—¡Eso es para ya! —Rosalie estaba que se desmayaba de la desesperación — ¡Hay que hacer todos los preparativos! ¡Pero _yaaaa_!

—Eso, ni lo dudes — Alice coincidió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No puedo más…

—Vamos, aguanta, que eres fuerte.

—Me duele.

—A mí no me duele.

—Claro que no, tú eres hombre.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

—Qué los hombres por naturaleza son más fuertes que las mujeres y… ¡Mierda!

—Ja, perdiste.

¿Otra vez?

Me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos, frustrada por mi tercera derrota. ¿Es que acaso sus ojos no le exigían por algo que repela la ventisca natural del ambiente?

Sonrió engreídamente, para luego guiñarme el ojo.

—Me ganas, y me lo hechas en cara. ¿Eh?

—Se llama realismo.

—Yo digo que más bien es _engreísmo._

Rodó los ojos y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, para besarme la mejilla.

—¿Qué te parece si subimos y te recompenso la humillación?

—Estúpido — le golpeé en el hombro. Y, considerándolo mejor, acabé diciendo: — Aunque no es una mala idea.

* * *

**(1) También llamada, hormona de la felicidad.**

**¡Tatan! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo! :B  
Ya el próximo que viene es el epílogo :(. Pero prometo que será largo. Abarcará muchas cosas.  
Espero leernos pronto, chicas. Las que siguen Fruta Prohibida, perdonenme. Acualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Cuidense mucho! Pasenla bien. ¡Que tengan una bonita semana!**


	36. Lo que viene

****

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia si me la adjudico. No permito su copia ni adaptación sin mi debido permiso.

* * *

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS USTEDES! Acá son casi las tres de la mañana, de un 25 de diciembre. Mi navidad fue excelente, la he pasado muy bien, y la comida ha sido la mejor parte.**

**Aquí les traigo mi regalito navideño. Tenía planeado publicarlo a las 11: 40 del 24, antes del 25, como si fuese un regalito del gordo y barrigudo vestido de rojo Santa Claus xD. Pero me he entretenido y lo he publicado más tarde. Pero aun así, es mi regalito de navidad para todas ustedes.**

**Muchas chicas seguro no entendieron el final del cap pasado. Jajajaja. Sé que habrá parecido demasiado morboso, y más con eso del "me duele" y "a mí no me duele" xD. Pero en realidad, estaban jugando a ver quién soportaba más tiempo sin parpadear. ¡Como cuando eran adolescentes! ¿lo recuerdan? xD. Y con la expresión de "¡Me estás mamando gallo!" Que Edward exclama, segura algunas no habrán entendido, pero no preguntaron (flojas xD). Esa expresión significa algo así como "¡Me estás tomando el pelo!" o "¿estás bromeando?". Lo dije a la forma "Venezolana" xD. Lo siento. A veces olvido que cada país tiene sus propias expresiones coloquiales. **

**Otra cosita. Como verán, me he cambiado el nombre. Ya no me llamo "Victoria Masen Cullen", sino, "VictoriaDollanganger". Es permanente. Ya saben que, cuando deseen buscarme, o recomendar uno de mis fics o cualquier otra cosa, soy VictoriaDollanganger. =D**

**Bueno, me dejo de blah blah y blah. Disfruten el cap.**

* * *

**Lo que viene...**

* * *

—Bella, despierta.

—No quiero.

—Bella, Alice está al teléfono y está histérica.

—Pues que se _histeriquerice._

Edward comenzó a reír.

Rodé hacia un lado y tanteé con mis manos sobre la cama, hasta que éstas se toparon con el pecho de Edward. Llevé mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi esposo y lo obligué a tenderse a mi lado y, para asegurarlo como rehén, apreté su cintura y pasé una pierna por su cadera, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, soltando un suspiro hondo, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

—Tengo las mismas ganas que tú en permanecer todo un sábado durmiendo, mi vida, pero Alice no descansará hasta que ambos estemos vestidos y despiertos. Sobre todo vestidos.

—No sé porque deberíamos ir con ella para prueba de vestuario un sábado en la mañana. Me parece ridículo e innecesario —refunfuñé infantilmente.

—Lo sé — concordó, acariciando mi cabello — Pero es su boda. Y según ella, debe ser perfecta.

—Para Alice todo debe ser perfecto.

—Hum, tienes razón — pude intuir su sonrisa — Pero eso no quiere decir que no le seguiremos la corriente. No creas que a mí no me incomoda. ¡Tener que pasar todo un día recorriendo todas las tiendas del centro comercial! Pero… bueno. Aun así la queremos, ¿no, cariño?

—¿Debo responder a eso?

—¡Bella! — reprendió.

—Por supuesto que la adoro, Edward. Estoy bromeando — dije, dando un beso sobre su pecho, y cuando estaba dispuesta a darle un beso en los labios, el repiqueteo del sonido del celular de Edward interrumpió mis planes.

_"El mundo gira… el mundo gira… y el bobo mira… y el bobo mira… ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono Edward!"_

—No puedo creer que Alice haya grabado eso y lo hayas colocado de ringtone — me burlé, riendo sobre el hueco de su cuello.

—Es muy persuasiva — se alejó un poco de mí y se sentó sobre la cama. Contestó el teléfono antes de que se escuchara el canto de Alice — Hola, Alice.

_—¡Edward! ¿Dónde demonios estás?_ — Alice pudo estallar los oídos de Edward si la inteligencia del mismo no lo hubiese invitado a alejar el teléfono lo más lejos posible de su alcance.

—Hermana, cálmate y respira y….

_—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme? ¡Mi boda es en dos semanas y aun debo hacerles prueba de vestuario!_

—Alice, ya hemos hecho prueba de vestuario. He lucido quince smokings y todos de _Diamont_, y he comprado tres, de las tres veces que hicimos 'prueba de vestuario', pero nunca te sentiste satisfecha con el resultado. ¿Me harás obligar a Bella y a mí mismo, a probarse otros veinte vestidos que, qué casualidad, fueron creados por tu línea de ropa, sólo para que dentro de tres días nos llames para hacer otro cambio?

_—¡Esta vez será el final!_ — gritó ella tan fuerte que era capaz de escuchar toda la conversación sin problemas, y casi pude intuir que pataleaba el suelo con sus tacones de aguja al otro lado del teléfono — ¡Lo prometo! He estado diseñando un nuevo vestido para Bella. El perfecto vestido para la perfecta madrina de bodas. ¡Está listo Edward! Ahora faltas tú, porque es muy difícil que combines ahora con el nuevo vestido de Bella.

—¿Pero no es más fácil cambiar la corbata o algo así?

_—¡No! Sí Bella cambia de vestido, entonces tu cambiarás de traje_ — Edward puso los ojos en blanco y ahogó un grito de desesperación contra una almohada.

—Alice…

Una carcajada alta escapó de mi garganta. Rodando los ojos, me impulsé hacia arriba y entrelacé los dedos detrás del cuello de Edward, sosteniéndome para poder sentarme a ahorcadas sobre él, quien sonrió en mi dirección, antes de continuar discutiendo con Alice.

—Prometo que no volveré a despertarte a las siete de la mañana de un sábado para esto. Te lo prometo, te lo prometo te lo prometo…

—No me apresures. Apenas si me estoy despertando y… — cayó abruptamente cuando comencé a besar su cuello.

—Edward, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, aquí estoy Alice — logró decir con voz ronca, mientras lo empujaba para que quedara recostado sobre la cama, con él accediendo como autómata. Comencé a bajar por su estómago, dejando un camino de besos, y dejé un suave chupetón cerca de su vientre, al tiempo en que tocaba su entrepierna.

—¡Oh Dios! — gimió él.

—¿Edward? — Alice seguía al teléfono; teléfono el cual ahora estaba casi resbalándose de la manod e Edward.

Lo llevó a su oreja y dijo —Sí, iremos, sí, pero… — cuando mis manos tomaron el elástico de sus boxers — Hay tráfico… tráfico… y… ah… ¡Mierda!

Aventó el móvil al suelo y me jaló hasta que sus labios dieron con los míos.

—¿De verdad hay tráfico? — pregunté.

—Claro que no — respondió, acariciando mis senos.

Alice tendría que esperar un buen rato.

Y mientras tanto, el celular no paraba de sonar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice nos reprendió durante a razón de nuestra demora cuando llegamos a casa de Carlisle, y no paraba de gritar o maldecir entre dientes porque no tenía a quien pedir opinión acerca de los vestuarios, por lo que llamó a Rosalie, y mantuvieron una conversación de opiniones por teléfono. Rosalie se encontraba en su hogar con Emmett. Alice y Jasper habían vuelto a viajar rápidamente hasta Seattle para estar lo más cerca posible de Esme y Carlisle, alistándolos tanto a ellos cómo a Edward y a mí, para que todo fuera perfecto. Rosalie no necesitaba ayuda para el vestuario, debido a que sus gustos eran tan excelentes como los de Alice y Alice no tenía razones para desconfiar de los gustos de Rose, quien también se había encargado del atuendo de Emmett —el padrino de bodas—.

—¡Mira Bella! Este vestido lo diseñé hace poco y comencé a trabajar con él en menos de cuatro días. ¿No está genial? ¡Combina perfectamente con tu piel!

—Pero es lila.

—Yo me entiendo — se encogió de hombros sonriendo ampliamente, y me obligó a probármelo.

Era bonito. Incluso, más bonitos que los tres anteriores. Era largo, un poco más largo de las rodillas, ceñido a mi cintura, y la falda era abierta, adornada con dos líneas ondas y brillantes a cada lado. Un pequeño y corto suéter casi traslúcido de tela suave y un poco más oscura acompañaba el vestido. Los zapatos consistían en unos tacones plateados y brillantes de cinco centímetros, y, a pesar de que no me sentía cómoda usando tacones, ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a ellos.

—¡Alice! Me estás pinchando … ¡Ouch! — escuché la voz de Edward al quejarse.

Salí hasta la sala para ver lo que sucedía, y me encontré a Edward de pie, con Alice revoloteando a su alrededor con unas agujas.

—No entiendo. ¡Hicimos las medidas con las de los otros trajes! No sé porque te quedó un poco más grande. Esa incompetente de Claire… — se volvió a mirarme y sonrió — Oh, Bells, ese vestido es el perfecto para ti. Lo sabía.

—Eso me dijiste con los últimos — reproché.

—Pues he cambiado de opinión.

Me acerqué a Edward, quien mostraba una cara de fastidio que era imposible de reprender. A pesar de eso, se esforzó en sonreír en mi dirección.

—Te ves bien. Me gusta cómo va el color contigo.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo — aseguré, acariciando la tela de su antebrazo — Creo que este traje está mejor que el otro. La tela es más… ¿brillante?

—Está nueva, limpia, suave y perfecta — respondió Alice — Pareciera que pudieras reflejarte en el traje, a pesar de que es negro.

—Estás exagerando, Alice — Edward desordenó los cabellos de su hermana.

—Tal vez — rió ella, dándole un manotazo — Y agradecería que no volvieras a hacer eso.

—¿Dónde está Esme? — pregunté.

—Está con Carlisle arriba. Ambos están probándose los trajes que les recomendé. Pero subieron hace rato. Me pregunto porque tardarán tanto… — medito pensativamente.

—¡Hay, Alice! Ahora me has implantado una imagen mental en mi cabeza que no será borrada en años — Edward bromeó con cierto dramatismo, poniendo una fingida cara de incomodidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? Sólo dije que… — entonces Alice cayó en la cuenta y abrió los ojos, observando reprobatoriamente a su hermano. Solté una risita — ¡Edward! Eres un maldito pervertido — se echó a reír, golpeando juguetonamente el hombro de su hermano — ¡Ni siquiera yo lo pensé! No creo que _eso_ sea lo que pase.

—¿Y entonces que fue el ruido que se escuchó hace un minuto?

—¡Edward! — ambas reclamamos.

—Ya estás listo — Alice dijo, besando la mejilla de su hermano — Te verás hermoso. Y tú también, Bella. Regresaré hoy mismo y seguiré preparando todo en California. Jasper debe extrañarme. ¡Dos semanas!

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado.

Esta vez, estaba tan nerviosa que fui la primera en levantarse en la mañana, para despertar a Edward a las seis de la mañana. La boda comenzaba a las tres de la tarde, así que teníamos… ¡Diez horas!

¡Maldición!

—Edward, Edward… despierta — susurré, empujando levemente su hombro.

—Humm… — musitó, sin siquiera mover los parpados.

—Edward, el vuelo a California sale en tres horas. Debemos apresurarnos o Alice nos matará si llama en cinco minutos y no estamos despiertos — volvió a musitar un leve "Hum", sin moverse, al igual que antes, un solo centímetro — ¡Edward! Alice, tu hermana, se va a casar.

Rodó suavemente sobre la cama, espetando un bufido de fastidio y, con un poco de esfuerzo según pude notar, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, bailando su mirada sobre su entorno hasta que sus ojos dieron con mi rostro.

—Edward, levántate, báñate y vístete. Alice se casa hoy.

—Alice… se casa… — susurró, cerrando sus ojos. Al cabo de tres segundos, acompasados con un suspiro hondo, los ojos de Edward se abrieron violentamente y se clavaron sobre un punto de la pared, completamente inmóviles — ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Alice se casa hoy!

—¡Has descubierto América en un vaso de agua! Te daré tu premio a la salida. ¡Ahora saca tu culo de la cama!

—Alice se casa, Alice se casa… — Edward no paraba de murmurar esas tres palabras.

El vuelvo se retrasó por cuarenta minutos, y, durante aquellos cuarenta minutos, Alice no paró de insultarnos por haber dejado todo a última hora y por no haber viajado el día anterior. Pero, ¿Cómo convencer a una mujer desesperada y repleta de nervios que el trabajo es lo que trae el pan a cada mesa, y por esa razón no pudimos asistir a la despedida de soltero? No digo que Alice no la haya pasado en grande, ya que tenía cientos y cientos de amigas con quien pasarla bien, pero a Edward se le había complicado el trabajo en el hospital drástica y sorpresivamente y no pudo negarse a ayudar a varios niños mal heridos, y yo no tuve el valor de dejarlo solo, por lo cual me quedé con él.

Edward estaba más cansado que de costumbre. Seguramente, aquel cansancio se debía no solo a permanecer en el hospital hasta casi la una de la mañana, sino a que ambos nos trasnocháramos teniendo sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina. No es cómo si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes, pero un día anterior a la boda de nuestra hermana y mi cuñada... Teníamos que celebrar la 'despedida de soltero' de alguna manera, ¿no?

Una vez efectuado el desembarque del avión, corrimos, prácticamente, hasta la salida del aeropuerto con nuestras pequeñas maletas de ropa a la mano. Emmett nos esperaba afuera. Me ayudó con la maleta y comenzamos la caminata hasta la flamante camioneta de Toyota.

—¿Cómo está Alice? — Edward preguntó.

—Está loca — Emmett contestó sarcásticamente, cerrando el maletero de la camioneta — Rosalie está con ella, y también está loca. Esme y Carlisle llegaron ayer en la noche y están locos también. Hay un puto caos en la casa. Y pronto ustedes serán parte de eso.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice, no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que fuera espléndida, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Alice era una excelente decoradora, especialmente, para ambientes de temperaturas cálidas como lo era California.

Alice estaba muy nerviosa. Esme, Rosalie y yo nos encerramos en una habitación a atender las necesidades de Alice, mientras que Emmett y Edward acompañaban a Jasper en una habitación, al otro lado de la casa, apaciguando los nervios que lo invadían. Era, al parecer, la primera vez que Jasper dejaba de calmar a todo el mundo con su carisma, para ser él el atendido. Estaría cobrándose años y años de ayuda psicológica a sus hermanos. Carlisle, que al parecer, estaba al borde de sufrir un colapso mental, se la pasó revoloteando de cuarto en cuarto, tratando de mantener la calma de todo y de todos.

A las doce y media de la tarde, Edward y yo nos encontramos, vestidos, arreglados, exhaustos y hambrientos en la sala de estar, tendidos sobre el sofá de la sala. Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras durante unos veinte minutos, antes de que Alice pegara otro grito reclamando mi presencia, y me viera obligada a levantar mi cabeza del regazo de Edward, donde descansaba, para dirigirme pesadamente escaleras arriba.

A la una y cuarto de la tarde Jasper y el resto de los chicos salieron camino a la iglesia para hacerse cargo de todos, mientras Alice terminaba de arreglarse. A las dos y media de la tarde, Alice, dentro de la humilde Hummer, se encontraba tan eufórica y desesperada que pareciera que sufriría de una convulsión espontánea en cualquier momento. Sus manos aprisionaban las mías como garras, con tanta fuerza que tras cinco minutos de presión ya no sentía mis dedos.

El auto aparcó frente a la iglesia y Esme, Rosalie y yo bajamos del auto, dirigiéndonos a nuestros respectivos lugares. Con un vistazo rápido, pude percatarme de la presencia de varios conocidos, como Jacob, Vanessa, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Clayton, Kate. Matt, Richard, Erika, Marlene, Howard; compañeros del hospital. Angélica, Roxana, Marianne, Luisa, Kristin, y esas eran las pocas amigas de Alice que recordaba, debido a que las muchas personas que aguardaban en sus asientos, eran desconocidos para mí, pero no me extrañaría que alguno fuese un diseñador famoso o algo por el estilo. Sería muy típico de Alice.

Enfundado en un elegante traje que combinaba a la perfección con su cuerpo, sus ojos y su cabello, Jasper parecía nervioso. No, no parecía, estaba completamente muerto de nervios. Pero a pesar del temblor de sus manos, podía apreciar muy guapo que se mostraba este día.

La ceremonia comenzó a las cuatro menos diez de la tarde. Al parecer, Alice se había tardado más de lo previsto.

Quise llorar de alegría cuando la vi, entrando en todo su esplendor en compañía de Carlisle. Su vestido blanco y luminoso iluminaba su rostro. Su cabello, el cual había crecido hasta llegar más debajo de los hombros, había sido ondulado por mano de Rosalie, y estaba adornado con un lazo brillante en forma de rosa que amarraba parte de su media cola de caballo. El velo caía largo, liso, perfecto, sobre la alfombra, y sus ojos, resaltados con suaves colores pasteles y delineador oscuro, brillaban, acuosos, repletos de una felicidad infinita. ¡Se casaba!

Jasper enfocó toda su atención en ella, y pareciera que en el momento en que sus ojos se conectaron, el mundo se desvaneció con un soplo del viento. Solos, ellos dos, en compañía de su alegría. No había nada que pudiera interrumpir su felicidad.

La ceremonia transcurrió lenta y sin tapujos. Alice y Jasper se tomaban de la mano, y se miraban a los ojos en ocasiones. Jasper le guiñaba un ojo, y Alice se sonrojaba.

Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie… mi familia, despilfarraban pura felicidad. Pude notar los ojos acuosos de Edward, y sonreí ampliamente, al percatarme de lo enternecido que se encontraba al presenciar el casamiento de su hermana favorita, y las ganas de brotar esa pequeña lágrima que se esforzaba por contener. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, hizo una mueca de falso enojo y rodó los ojos.

Luego del 'Y los declaro, marido y mujer', Jasper no se contuvo con Alice, y ambos se atrevieron a compartir un largo y pasional beso frente a los ojos de todos, que comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir, carraspear y a silbar burlonamente por su descaro. Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y se dispusieron a saludar a todos los presentes.

Luego, nos dirigimos a un salón de fiestas, que Alice había alquilado especialmente para la ocasión. Alice cambió su traje de novia por un sencillo vestido azul claro y tacones bajos, y Jasper se vistió sencillamente, con unos pantalones de jean, camisa de botones, con los mismos zapatos de la boda.

La fiesta fue estupenda. Los invitados se mostraron bastante contentos con la decoración, la comida, la música y la 'hora loca'. Edward y yo no paramos de bailar en toda la noche. Edward me comentó que yo odiaba bailar cuando era más joven, pero que con los años me comenzó a gustar bailar. Ya podía bailar perfectamente con él sin pisar alguno de sus pies.

Los recién casados abandonaron el lugar, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo a Roma, y más adelante, a Hawái. Todos nos despedimos, con lágrimas en los ojos, y ellos, con una sonrisa y un abrazo de despedida, demostraron su madurez y confianza, y desalojaron el lugar, seguidos de los aplausos de todos.

Esa noche, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie y yo dormimos en casa de Alice. Yo compartí una habitación con Edward, con una cama tan apetecible, que sólo tuve deseos de caer rendida sobre ella.

—Los extrañaré — susurré sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello, antes de depositar un beso sobre él.

—Yo también — concordó Edward, jugando con mi cabello — Pero no durarán demasiado. Estarán aquí para pasar el 31 de diciembre con nosotros.

—Me alegro. ¿Cuáles son los planes para navidad?

—No lo sé — se encogió de hombros — Seguro la pasaremos en casa de Esme y Carlisle.

—Edward.

—¿Dime?

—Han pasado casi ocho meses desde que desperté, y pareciera que fue una eternidad. Estos meses me han parecido un tanto lentos.

—La verdad, a mí también — acarició mi cintura — Sobre todo, porque siento que tengo mucho más tiempo para estar contigo.

—Aww — besé su mejilla — Tú también me caes bien, Edward.

—Tontita — dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco — Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, mi hombre sexy — murmuré, ganándome un golpecito en las costillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entonces, volvemos a agosto.

Y, por consiguiente, a nuestro aniversario.

¡Al fin podría ver cuál era la maldita sorpresa de Edward Cullen!

Los últimos meses transcurrieron tan fáciles, felices y ligeros, que no pude pedir nada mejor que eso.

No sabía cuándo podría volver a ejercer mi profesión. Antes, o después de estudiar más acerca de la medicina y, posiblemente, estudiar un año de medicina base en alguna universidad, Carlisle y Edward buscarían a un médico especialista para realizarme un Examen Médico Ocupacional, para saber si estaré en condiciones de volver a ser doctora. Me preocupaba que me dieran una negativa, pero, en caso de que así fuera, no podría hacer más que aceptarlo y resignarme a estudiar algún otro trabajo.

—¿A dónde iremos? — pregunté.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Eso me lo dijiste hace ya un año.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y no me darás ni una pista?

—Está bien. Iremos a Brasil.

—¿Brasil? — pregunté, sonriendo — ¿Y harás capoeira?

—Sólo si tú bailas Samba — respondió, sonriendo de medio lado.

El viaje a Brasil fue tomando con un vuelo de no demasiadas horas, seguidas de un viajecito en lancha. No tenía idea de que Edward pudiera manejar una lancha grande, pero al parecer, habían cosas que aún me faltaban descifrar acerca de él.

—Y… entonces, cielo. ¿Qué es eso de allá? — pregunté, señalando el atisbo de tierra firme que se extendía a lo largo del mar.

—Esa… — dijo, ladeando el rostro para mirarme — Es la 'Isla Esme'.

—¿Isla Esme? — pregunté, abriendo los ojos de par en par — ¿En serio? ¿Una isla tiene su nombre?

—Sí — confirmó él — Fue un regalo de sus difuntos padres, es una Isla pequeña. Su padre era millonario. ¿Lo sabías?

—No lo sabía. ¿De que trabajaba?

—Era el presidente de un banco.

—Madre — silbé — Humildemente.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Esta isla es de Esme y Carlisle. En realidad, Esme recibió esta Isla cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente, pero para ese entonces la Isla tenía otro nombre. No lo recuerdo. Pero Carlisle arregló con los abogados, y con Esme, ambos decidieron bautizarla como 'Isla Esme'. Acostumbran a venir al menos una vez cada dos años. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que pasaron de visita, y he querido traerte, ya que nunca hemos venido, o al menos, no nosotros dos juntos. Yo vine en vacaciones con todos cuando tenía como catorce años.

—Vaya. Y…. Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

—Unas dos o tres semanas. Arreglé con el hospital para que me dejaran en paz por un tiempo.

—Me agrada la idea — sonreí — ¿Y qué haremos dos semanas en una Isla, completamente a nuestra merced?

Edward se giró para mirarme y una pícara sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

—¿Qué _no haremos_, reina?

Asentí, besando su mejilla.

—Feliz aniversario, Edward.

—Feliz aniversario, Bells — de pronto abrió los ojos — ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Toma — de su bolsillo sacó unas llaves y me las entregó en la mano, dejándome confundida.

—¿Y esto? — inquirí.

—Son las llaves de nuestra nueva casa, en San Diego, California. Es la zona más cara, pero muy hermosa. Y ya estoy harto de la humedad y el clima frío, y esta vez no me importa lo que pienses. Es una casa muy espaciosa, con seis habitaciones, cuatro baños, una cocina, una gran sala de estar, dos patios, ¡y uno con piscina! ¿Te gusta? Alice me ayudó a escogerla, por eso el viaje que hice hace un mes, ¿recuerdas? ¡Podremos visitarlos cuando queramos!

Calló, con una amplia sonrisa, y se volteó a mirarme; a mirarme a mí, a mis ojos desorbitados, mi boca entreabierta y me expresión de completa e imbécil perplejidad y sorpresa.

Tras una alta carcajada, y un beso en mis labios petrificados, volvió a decir:

—Feliz aniversario, cariño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los años que continuaron, al lado de Edward, estuvieron repletos de purísima felicidad.

Ahora, al borde de cumplir 30 años, me encontraba en mi casita en San Diego, completamente satisfecha.

Edward ahora trabajaba en el _San Diego Urgent Care. _El horario era menos apretado y desesperante para él, y teníamos más oportunidades de vernos durante el día. Se sentía satisfecho con el hospital, con la directiva, y también con los elementos de trabajo. Era más feliz, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y no tenía que congelarse, como lo hacíamos en Forks.

Esme y Carlisle continuaron viviendo en Seattle, pero estaban en planes para mudarse a algún lugar más cálido, como Malibú. Así que no estarían tan lejos de todos nosotros, que era lo que pretendían. Mi relación con ellos se había fortalecido, a razón de que comencé a encariñarme cada vez más con ellos, hasta el punto de que comencé a llamarlos por el nombre de 'papá' y 'mamá' lo que no les molestaba en lo absoluto. Casi podía recordar el rostro de felicidad de Esme cuando se me escapó el apodo, hace unos dos años.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban en planes para tener hijos. Después de tanto rogar y rogar… Rosalie aceptó, y esperaba prontamente, ver 'positivo' en la prueba de embarazo.

Aun no podía trabajar. Me había sometido a una prueba especialista, y, para mi sorpresa, los resultados habían señalado que no sufría de percances y, con un poco de preparación, podría volver a ejercer mi carrera. Le había dicho a Edward que, por si acaso, y para sentirme más preparada, deseaba ir a la Universidad y estudiar unos años de medicina base y mi especialidad. Dentro de dos años, tal vez, podría ser doctora de nuevo. Existían otras formas para poder trabajar más rápido sin necesidad de ir a la Universidad, pero esto era lo que deseaba. Tal vez me haría sentir más "joven".

Mientras tanto, estaba escribiendo mi propia historia. Sentía la necesidad de escribir un libro, tal vez, con la historia de mi vida. Aun no pensaba en un nombre en específico, pero, entre mis opciones, se encontraba 'Las luces de Neón', 'Retrospectiva' y, el que me parecía más adecuado, 'Gracias a las estrellas'. Tal vez, en un futuro, fuera capaz de publicarlo en alguna librería. Aunque era poco probable, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no recordaba parte de mi vida.

—¿Te sientes nerviosa? — murmuró Edward, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Un poco — admití, tronando los huesitos de mis nudillos.

—Tranquila — me calmó, acariciando mi pierna — Todo estará bien. Serás excelente para esto.

—¿Tú dices? — me giré en el asiento para verlo. Él apenas me miró de reojo, tomando en cuenta lo nerviosa que me ponía cuando no observaba a la carretera — ¿Tú crees que seré buena para esto? ¿Crees que me querrá… quien quiera que sea?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! — exclamó fuertemente— Eres una mujer maravillosa. ¿Quién no te va a querer?

—Gracias, Edward.

—No hay porque, cariño. Relájate — recomendó, dándole un apretón a mi rodilla.

Llegamos al sitio tan esperado, y ambos nos dirigimos hacia él para ser recibidos por la cordial sonrisa de una mujer asiática de unos cuarenta y cinco años.

—¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Mientras Edward conversaba con mujer, yo me encaminé a través del sitio. Era una casa grande, de unos dos pisos. En el piso inferior, los niños y niñas corrían y jugaban entre ellos, algunos tranquilos, unos inquietos. Otros permanecían sentidos, de rodillas, jugando con rompecabezas, muñecos y carritos.

De pronto, sentí como algo empujaba mi pierna y me impulsaba levemente hacia atrás.

—¡Oh! ¿Te lastimaste, nena? — pregunté a la pequeña niña que al parecer, había tropezado al estar corriendo con sus amiguitos, que siguieron derecho y no repararon en la pequeña.

Negando con la cabeza, se puso en pié, con ayuda de mis manos, que ayudaron a incorporarla sujetando uno de sus bracitos.

Ella me observó, con sus grandes ojos grises. Era una pequeña, de cinco años, como mucho, de cabello negro y corto, piel aperlada, y cargaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas. Un collar de pepitas de colores adornaba su cuello.

—¿Te golpeaste? — insistí.

—No — respondió ella, mirándome con curiosidad, hasta dejar fluir una larga sonrisa entre dientes blancos, pero, sin los dos primeros dientes superiores — Gracias, señora.

—De nada — ¡Que niña tan linda!

—Me gusta su cabello — murmuró, señalando con una de sus manitas, mi largo cabello suelto, puesto sobre uno de mis hombros.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! — me puse de cunclillas para quedar a su altura — Estaba pensando cortármelo, para cambiar un poco el _look_. Pero a mi esposo, Edward, le gusta más así.

—¿_Edward_? — pareció costarle un poco al pronunciarlo. Asentí con la cabeza, y ella hizo una mueca — Parece nombre de viejo.

Solté una audible carcajada, mirando enternecida, a la pequeña niña, que fruncía cómicamente el ceño, mirándome, preguntándose, tal vez, la razón de mis risas.

—Sí, tienes razón, es nombre de viejo. Pero sus padres eran anticuados. No le digas que te dije eso — murmuré, como un secreto, y ella rió, y el sonido que produjo fue como el timbre de campanitas.

—¿Usted tiene nombre de vieja? — preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No. Yo me llamo Bella.

—Me gusta. Es lindo — dijo, sonriendo angelicalmente.

—¿Cómo te llamas, nena?

—Paulina — respondió, tímidamente, en voz bajita e insegura.

—Paulina — sonreí ampliamente — Es un nombre precioso.

—¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

—29 — contesté.

—Yo tengo cinco — anunció, mostrando los dedos extendidos de su manita izquierda — Los cumplí el 18 de julio.

—¡Oh, qué bien! — exclamé, entonces, abrí los ojos, percatándome de algo — Oh, espera.. ¿Has dicho 18 de julio?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Ella se encogió de hombros —No lo sé — respondió.

Verifiqué en mi celular, fijándome que, para mi sorpresa, estábamos a 24 de julio. Según mis cálculos…. No… debía estar mal…

—¿Le pasa algo? — preguntó, mirándome confundida.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien, cariño. Creo que mi celular está desconfigurado. Le pediré a Edward que lo repare.

Sonreí ampliamente, para calmar sus nervios.

Paulina me devolvió la sonrisa.

**

* * *

**

**Y este es el final. ¡Espero que se hayan sentido satisfechas con él! No habrá un epílogo, porque lo que venga adelante, ya es cosa del destino. Ya no hay nada más que decir. La historia de Edward y Bella, ya acabó. No habrá epílogo porque el epílogo se encarga más que todo, de explicar brevemente el destino de los personajes tras concluir el final, o la historia como tal. El Epílogo es solo relleno para que no existan dudas. Pero he aclarado bastante con este cap, así que el final es abierto, para que cada quien construya su propio final.**

**Estoy segura de que la mayoría captó lo del final. Es algo bastante evidente y, en caso de que sientan dudas o no han caído en la cuenta, mándenme un Review y con mucho gusto responderé, y, tal vez, agregue unos detallitos al mensaje para aclarar dudas.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguieron desde el principio de este fic! Tatacd… una de mis primeras lectoras, y mi segundo comentario, después de Kathy. Muchísimas gracias. Suiza-Love… ¡sé que estás allí! Espero que estés bien, nena. ¡Tengo tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo! Lizzy Cullen… mi querida Lizziana. ¡Se te quiere nena! Gracias por leer esta locura conmigo. ¡No me vayas a chillar por msn, por favor! xD**

**¡Gracias a todas las que leyeron esta historia, y disfrutaron, lloraron, y rieron con los personajes! Gracias a las lectoras fantasma, por tomarse la molestia de leer las cosas de ésta loca sin oficio. Gracias a las que comentaron, gracias por los 624 Reviews hasta ahora, los 208 favoritos y las 119 alertas. Gracias a todos y a todas por infundirme los ánimos para continuar con esto. ¡De verdad se los agradezco tantísimo!**

**Ahora, como lo prometí: dije que, al acabar con este fic, al instante publicaría una nueva historia, y, de seguro, si pasan por mi perfil, seguro podrán verla. **

**_Título:_ "Lo que ignoran los mitos"  
_Summary Completo:_ —Nada de lo que has visto esta noche pasó, ¿comprendes? —la amenazó el ojiverde/ Un desconocido, una misteriosa familia, y una serie de decisiones cambiarán la vida de Bella Swan para siempre. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo eso? ¿Por qué debe ser protegida? ¿Y a que se refieren cuando dicen que otros quieren matarla? ¿Vampiros? ¡Pero si eso no existe! **

**Espero que les guste. Este fic será algo nuevo y completamente diferente a todo lo que llevo escribiendo, además que será genero Misterio/Romance.**

**También publiqué un fic hace como una semana, llamado "Opuestos Equivalentes", género Humor/Romance. Si desean seguirlo desde el principio, las invito a pasarse también. Será una comedia muy divertida y bastante extraña.**

**He dejado en mi perfil de FF, la dirección de mi _Twitter_, _Facebook,_ y mi _msn,_ por si acaso quieren contactar conmigo. Acepto todas las peticiones. En caso de que no puedan tener el link de Face, búsquenme colocando mi correo electrónico, o buscando por _Victoria Dollanganger._ **

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. No tengo nada más que decir aparte de que espero disfruten un excelente año nuevo, y que tengan miles de bendiciones en un nuevo año. Las adoro, créanme. **

**Me despido. Abrazos electrónicos, besos al aire y mucho amor para todas ustedes.**

**Con todo el amor del mundo.**

**Vicky.**


	37. Aclaración del final y, ¿plagio?

**Aclaración y… ¿Plagio?**

**¡Hola a todas y a todos!** Sí, ya estoy comenzando a ponerme cansona con mis notitas de autora, pero lo que vengo a decir es bastante importante. Y antes de que piensen que hablaré de una continuación para el fic… lo siento, pero no se trata de eso. Ya ha acabado aquí. Aunque puede que publique, en una cuenta futura de **FictionPress**, la vida de **Charlotte** y su continuación después del final, que a mí me interesa (¡Ah! ¿A ustedes no? ¿No? Bueno… mejor me callo **xD**) Jajaja. No creo que lo haga, pero de seguro es algo que tengo en mente.

Ahora, vengo a aclarar el final y, además, decir algo que me ha dejado completamente perpleja, con una típica cara de burro de **Shrek **tipo **WTF**?

Ok. Al final, **Edward** y **Bella**, tras mudarse y todo eso, han decidido ir a una casa de adopción, o a un orfanatorio, u orfanato. Se había dicho anteriormente qué, tras la caída y el aborto, las posibilidades de que Bella pudiera tener un hijo eran **pocas**, y por esa razón, tanto Edward como Bella habían dado al fin el paso y habían decidido **adoptar** algún niño….  
….Ahí es cuando sale **Paulina,** nuestra encantadora chiquilla. Ella le comenta a Bella que cumplió años el **18 de julio**. Es ahí, cuando Bella, abrumada, verifica su teléfono y se da cuenta de que estaban a **24 de Julio**, y piensa que, o el reloj está desconfigurado, o Paulina debe estar equivocada (ya saben ustedes lo despistada que es nuestra Bella con respecto a fechas), y, entonces, comienza a sacar cuentas. Del 18 al 24 son seis días. ¿Qué pasa con estas fechas? Pues, que ella se da cuenta de que, si está en lo correcto y es 24 de Julio, entonces, ella tiene un **"retraso",** y _podría_ estar **embarazada**. ¿De verdad está embarazada? ¿Adoptará un niño? ¿El retraso será algo que no tiene relación con un supuesto embarazo? Puede ser, porque a veces pasa. ¿El reloj de verdad está mal? ¿Paula no recuerda bien su propio cumpleaños? xD

Por esta razón, he dejado un **final abierto**, para que cada quien llegue a sus propias conclusiones y decida cuál será el destino de los personajes.

Ahora, **paso a lo siguiente**. He despertado, una mañana del 26 de diciembre (con indigestión, pero eso es otro cuento **xD).** Y, tras desayunar y todo eso, fui hasta mi laptop y revisé mi bandeja de entrada, dispuesta a responder todos los comentarios (como se habrán dado cuenta muchas, a las que les llegó mi respuesta). Y he recibido un **comentario**, en mi primer cap y el cap "**duda**" que si no me equivoco es el cuarto, donde una chica llamada 'Lourdes', **afirma** ser escritora, que yo he **plagiado** su historia, y que pronto saldrá a la venta en las librerías con el nombre de** 'Gracias a ti'**. Dice que la historia ya está lista desde hace algún tiempo (dice que es un poco diferente pero igual (¿?), con diferentes personajes) y que quiere que le **"devuelva"** _su_ historia.

Ahora, tras leer esto, ustedes **apostarán** que he quedado con la cara de pendeja más pendeja del mundo, y aún no logro asimilar esto del todo. No sé si se tratará de una broma para joderme un ratico, o es cierto que hay un libro que se parece a mi historia y, que casualidad, se llama 'Gracias a ti' (). Pero quiero, y debo **ACLARAR**, que esta historia es **_mía_**. Yo no me he copiado de **_nadie_**_,_ y no sé cómo esta chica viene aquí a decirme, (sin querer por lo menos aclararlo más educadamente, o dejarme su msn para discutir), que esa historia suya y yo se la copié, ¡si ni siquiera la conozco! Según ella, su historia **no ha salido a la venta**, así que no tiene soporte para decirme que yo la plagié. Ni siquiera puedo responderle porque no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, y me he quedado con las ganas **U.U**

Intuyo que Lou no ha leído toda la historia porque, de ser así, hubiera comentado el último cap y no el primero y el cuarto (donde ella dice que se parece mucho a lo suyo). Porque… díganme ustedes, sería **DEMASIADA** casualidad que en su libro la protagonista pierda la memoria y aborte. Ahí si me arrecharía por completo, y sería el plagio de ella, no el mío.

**Aclaro**, (por si acaso) esta historia es mía. Desde que comenzó, he tenido tantísimas ideas para él Unas donde incluyo a James, que nunca apareció. Unas donde aparecen secuestradores, y otras que son tan absurdas y exageradamente dramáticas que mejor me dejo de pajas. No he leído otras cosas para copiarme. No he leído fics y mucho menos libros donde se pierde la memoria **(ya lo he dicho antes)**, sino que he estudiado un poquito e investigado sobre el tema (un doctor puede leer esto y saber claramente que estoy errada en muchas cosas), y, sí hay algún parentesco en otra cosa, aclaro que es una gran casualidad.

**Así que ya sabes, Lou**, si lees esto, por favor, contacta conmigo.

Bueno, es esto lo que quería decirles. La verdad, **dudo** que sea verdad eso que dijo ella. Porque, su ortografía, no es por insultar, pero no era la adecuada para **criticar** una lectura, y mucho menos si la crítica viene de una "**escritora"**. Pero… anuncio esto por si acaso. Uno nunca sabe, hay cosas en el mundo tan absurdas que uno no puede ni creerlo, pero pasan.

Cuídense, gracias por leer, espero haber aclarado dudas con respecto al final. **Felices navidades atrasadas**, y espero que disfruten de **un próspero año nuevo colmado de felicidades**.

**PD1: ****_Essinay, _**_fanfiction elimina los correos electrónicos en los reviews. Si deseas contactar conmigo ya he aclarado que mis cuentas están en mi perfil __J_

**PD2:** _Ya que estamos hablando de plagio… si alguna de ustedes ve que mi historia está dando vueltas por ahí, tenga o no tenga aviso que es de mi propiedad, avísenme, por favor. Sólo Lunanuevameyer tiene publicada esta historia en la Sala Cullen (yo la puse xD)._


End file.
